Kingdom Hearts : Will of Past - Tome 1 : Vivre dans le Passé
by Azalea et Sirius
Summary: Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir.
1. Le Livre

Will Of Past - Tome 1 :

Vivre dans le Passé

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : _**Le tome 1 étant bientôt terminé, nous avons décidé avec Sirius que nous allions commencer à publier la réécriture. Celle-ci permettra à nos nouveaux lecteurs de commencer plus sereinement cette histoire, sans paniquer à la vue du nombre immense de chapitres et de mots. Elle permettra également pour nos anciens lecteurs de se replonger dans l'univers, se rappeler les débuts, mais aussi de patienter d'ici la publication d'un nouveau chapitre.**_

Note 4 :**_ La réécriture étant déjà bien avancée, les publications se feront régulières. Un chapitre sera mis en ligne tous les samedis. En cas d'oubli de notre part, merci de nous en informer poliment._**

Note 5 : _**Nous souhaitons dédicacer cette fanfiction à Nsperis et Lirae, qui sont notre plus grande source d'inspiration. Sans vous, sans doute que cette réécriture n'aurait jamais eu lieue. Peut-être même que nous ne serions pas sur le point d'achever notre premier tome. Un grand merci à vous deux, vous êtes géniaux, ne changez pas ! Nous remercions également tous les commentateurs de la première version, sans qui nous n'aurions jamais eu la force non plus de continuer cette belle aventure ! Que nos coeurs soient les clés qui nous guident !**_

Note 6 : _**Promis, c'est la dernière ! Cette histoire ayant été écrite avant la sortie de **_**Kingdom Hearts III**_**, certains points restent encore inexpliqués, comme le retour de Sora. Peut-être ferons-nous une fanfiction "prologue" pour expliquer sa présence, mais pour le moment, rien n'est encore décidé.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Livre :**

Roxas venait de finir son cours de magie avec Maître Aqua. Par chance, il n'avait pas été seul cette fois-ci à suivre le cours intensif de la bleue. Kairi faisait elle aussi partie du cours, mais uniquement à ce créneaux-là. Sinon, les trois-quarts du temps, le Simili de Sora devait supporter le blabla presque agaçant de la jeune femme. Non, honnêtement, il adorait Aqua. Mais seulement lorsqu'elle l'autorisait à se servir de la magie - ce qui restait tout de même assez rare - et en dehors des cours. Elle était ce genre de femme attentionnée et toujours à l'écoute. Si un jour il avait un problème, le blond savait qu'il pourrait se confier à elle. De plus, la bleue l'adorait. Sans doute était-ce de par sa ressemblance un petit peu trop frappante avec Ventus, qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Heureusement qu'ils ne s'habillaient pas pareil ! Imaginez un peu le carnage !

Son prochain cours aurait lieu sous les coups de seize heure. Il était à peine quatorze heure. Roxas devait donc trouver un moyen de s'occuper pendant deux heures, sinon quoi il deviendrait fou et totalement incontrôlable ! Il eut alors l'idée de passer son après-midi avec Lea, la forme humaine de son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop occupé, lui aussi. Le rouquin et lui avaient toujours entretenu une bonne relation. Qu'il soit sous forme de Simili - Axel donc - ou forme humaine, le blond appréciait autant sa compagnie. À part son prénom, rien n'avait changé au niveau de son apparence. Si, il ne possédait plus ses drôles de tatouages sous les yeux. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail. De plus, à l'instar de Roxas, il ne portait plus le manteau emblématique de l'Organisation XIII. Il l'avait troqué contre une veste en cuir noire aux motifs de flammes rouges accompagnée d'un jean aux mêmes teintes.

Par chance, Roxas croisa Lea dans les couloirs de l'immense citadelle qu'était la Contrée du Départ.

** « Axel !** appela le blond. **Enfin... je veux dire... Lea ! »**

Le rouquin se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le jeune homme. Il ne lui en voulut pas non plus de s'être trompé de nom. Si c'était lui qui l'appelait comme ça, il s'en fichait. Pareil pour Xion. Ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient se le permettre, contrairement à certains.

** « Un problème Roxas ?**

‑ **T'as cours là ? »**

Lea leva un sourcil et sortit son emploi du temps. Malgré ses efforts pour s'en rappeler, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. C'était trop pour lui. Son cerveau semblait fait pour se souvenir de chose plus intéressante qu'un emploi du temps.

** « Ouaip. Avec Terra. Pendant deux heures.**

‑ **Oh... »**

Roxas baissa la tête, déçu. Il va sans doute devoir passer ses deux heures de temps libre tout seul. À moins qu'il ne croise Xion par miracle ?

Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet et s'excusa. Il partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle d'entraînement, servant également de hall d'entrée et de salle principale.

Le jeune homme regarda son meilleur ami marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus. Le blond envisagea ensuite de se rendre dans ses appartements, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois là-bas.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, un des Maîtres de la Keyblade passa à côté de lui. Ses bras étaient chargés de bouquins en tous genres. Ils semblaient tous poussiéreux et anciens. Le Maître, un grand homme aux cheveux argentés et au regard bleu lagon, s'arrêta à la hauteur du blond. Il lui sourit.

‑ **Roxas ! Tu tombes bien !**

Le jeune homme s'imagina le pire, en cet instant. Sans doute allait-il lui donner une corvée quelconque, comme le faisait tous les Maîtres quand ils rencontraient leurs élèves de toute façon en plein milieu des couloirs de leur établissement.

** « Oui, Maître Riku ? »**

L'argenté roula les yeux.

**«** **Pitié. Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler "Maître Riku" mais "Riku" tout simplement ? Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »**

Roxas ravala sa salive. Il n'aimait pas être dans la même pièce que cet homme. En réalité, il gardait encore un mauvais souvenir d'une de leur rencontre, leur première d'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne fusionne avec Sora. Le blond se rappelait parfaitement de leur affrontement au pied de la tour à Illusiopolis. Cela lui rappelait également qu'il était bien faible, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il avait eu l'occasion de bien s'améliorer depuis l'affrontement final contre Xehanort.

** « Peux-tu m'aider à transporter ces livres ?** continua le meilleur ami de Sora. **Aqua voudrait les mettre dans la bibliothèque pour les étudier un peu plus tard. »**

Voilà. Il s'en doutait. C'était tellement prévisible ! C'était toujours à lui de faire le sale boulot ! Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne fit rien savoir de son mécontentement et il adressa un sourire, quoique crispé, à son aîné. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'Aqua, il pouvait bien faire ça tout de même.

** « Oui, pas de soucis, **répondit le blond.

‑ **Bien. Prends les trois premiers livres sur la pile. »**

Riku fléchit légèrement les jambes pour permettre au Simili de son meilleur ami de prendre les livres. Roxas s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tenait un nouveau livre en main, il lisait son titre. Il eut donc droit à _"La Guerre des Keyblades - Tome I"_,_ "La Guerre des Keyblades - Tome II" _et enfin _"Comment séduire rapidement et sûrement le garçon qui vous plaît". _L'adolescent écarquilla légèrement les yeux face au nom de celui-ci. Pourquoi Aqua aurait-elle besoin d'un tel livre ? Mais surtout pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retrouve comme de par hasard tout en haut de la pile, à la vue de n'importe qui ?

Voyant l'air embarrassé du jeune garçon, le Maître de la Keyblade rit légèrement.

** « Si je peux te rassurer, on ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un. Allez, suis-moi. »**

Sans rien dire, le blond suivit le plus âgé jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Par chance, ils n'avaient croisé personne, et heureusement pour Roxas ! S'il avait croisé Lea - chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver puisqu'il lui avait certifié être occupé - ce dernier ce serait méchamment moqué de lui. Même chose en ce qui concerne Xion ou encore Sora d'ailleurs. Quoique, peut-être que la noiraude ferait preuve de compassion à son égard ?

Riku posa sa propre pile de livres sur les larges bureaux en bois.

** « Pose les tiens à côté. Je reviens de suite.**

‑ **Où tu vas ? » **se risqua de demander Roxas.

La question était presque sortie toute seule de sa bouche. Une sorte d'habitude, certainement.

** « Chercher Aqua » **répondit le Maître de sa voix grave.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que l'argenté sortit de la salle, prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent soupira puis regarda l'immense pièce. Toutes les étagères faisaient bien dix mètres de haut, rendant la pièce quelque peu sinistre. Au centre se trouvait la table principale, où trônaient, éparpillés un peu partout, de multiples livres ouverts et fermés. On pouvait remarquer quelques feuilles volantes également. De chaque côté s'étendaient des vingtaines d'étagères toutes remplies de livres plus ou moins vieux. Les ouvrages des étagères de gauche comportaient les histoires et les légendes liées à la Keyblade, aux mondes extérieurs et la création de l'Univers en général. Quant aux étagères de droites, il s'agissait là plus de livres de types fantaisistes et irréels, où l'histoire était inventée de toutes pièces. Le coin préféré du jeune Simili.

Dans la salle régnait un silence des plus pesant. Le blond, en plus de se sentir ridiculement petit face à la hauteur des murs, se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise face à ce calme presque inquiétant. Il croyait que n'importe quel danger pouvait surgir n'importe quand. Mais c'était impossible depuis la défaite du Chercheur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas se décida finalement à aller vers le côté droit. Il se rappela qu'Aqua lui avait conseillé un bon livre, une fois. Mais il ne se rappelait plus du titre, ce qui l'embarrassait quelque peu. Peut-être qu'en lisant les noms des ouvrages un par un, il finirait par s'en souvenir miraculeusement ? Ses deux heures de libre se finiraient plus vite, comme ça. Il entama alors sa longue recherche.

Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler, sans grands résultats. L'impatience du jeune homme était horriblement mise à l'épreuve. Entre temps, son Maître de magie l'avait rejoint dans la bibliothèque. Mais Roxas était trop timide pour oser lui demander le livre en question...

La pièce résonnant beaucoup, à cause des hauts plafonds, et il entendait souvent Aqua émettre de longs soupirs. Le blond se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans de tels états…

Il abandonna ses recherches pour rejoindre la bleue. Le jeune garçon la trouva debout, les paumes plaquées sur le bureau, la tête dans un livre qui lui semblait fort ancien.

Sans rien dire, Roxas s'assit à table et posa sa tête sur une pile de livre, tout en lâchant un soupir de lassitude. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut.

** « Ah ! Roxas, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »** avoua-t-elle en rigolant.

Aqua posa une main sur son cœur pour se remettre de sa petite frayeur.

Elle se remit ensuite à sa lecture. Le Maître lisait les pages tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle en tournait une de temps en temps, marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis revenait à la précédente.

Roxas leva les yeux vers le livre, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose. Curieux, il voulait bien savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans de tels états. Pour que la magicienne bloque dans une lecture, cela voulait forcément dire que l'ouvrage était presque incompréhensible ! Aqua était sans doute la personne la plus intelligente de toute la Contrée du Départ. La voir ainsi butter sur quelque chose n'était pas un spectacle commun. Roxas remarqua alors que ce bouquin était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il comprenait bien mieux.

** « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?** demanda finalement le jeune garçon, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Aqua mit une mèche bleue marine derrière son oreille et leva ses yeux vers son élève préféré. Elle lâcha un énième soupire depuis qu'elle avait entreprit de traduire ce livre, puis s'assit avant de le refermer.

« **Un vieux livre poussiéreux que nous a laissé mon vieux Maître. Mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il y est écrit ! »**

La jeune femme poussa légèrement le livre vers Roxas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en croisant les jambes. En face, le Simili de Sora se pinçait les lèvres. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'une question la concernant le tourmentait, cependant… Il avait peur de la réaction d'Aqua. La jeune femme avait un lourd passé dont elle n'aimait pas parler. Cependant, le blond voulait tellement en savoir plus sur elle. Mais comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible ? Lui-même n'aimait pas trop être interrogé sur son passé.

** « Toi, tu as envie de me demander quelque chose,** devina la jeune femme aux yeux couleur océans.

Son Maître le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si elle parvenait à atteindre les tréfonds de son esprit. On aurait presque dit qu'elle plongeait au plus profond de son âme. Roxas se pinça la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise face à ce regard presque inquisiteur.

** « Je voulais savoir... Comment était ton Maître ? Tu n'en parles jamais donc, tu vois, je... »**

Le jeune garçon laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le regard d'Aqua venait de se voiler, signe qu'elle était pensive. Elle devait sans doute se remémorer de lourds moments. L'adolescent se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

** « Excuse-moi, **dit-il soudainement,** je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça...**

‑ **Demande plutôt à Ven »** répondit Aqua d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Un léger sourire nostalgique étira ses fines lèvres rosées.

** « Ayant le même âge mental que toi, il doit avoir une vision de lui qui se rapprochera le plus de ce que tu peux imaginer. Mais n'en parle surtout pas devant Terra. »**

La magicienne prononça la fin de sa phrase dans un murmure :

** « Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer après... »**

La bleue posa le regard sur le livre de feu son Maître, ses iris océans redevenus concentrés de nouveaux. Elle le reprit puis l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle marmonna ensuite à son élève qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

Comprenant que sa présence semblait la déranger, Roxas se leva, quelque peu confus, tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. Il sortit cette fois-ci de la pièce et se dirigea vers les jardins. Être dehors lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Une fois dehors, le blond se rendit au terrain d'entraînement. Il avait toujours été là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Les porteurs de Keyblades pouvaient s'y rendre quand bon leur semblaient, à condition qu'ils n'aient pas cours bien évidemment. Roxas pensa que s'entraîner lui ferait du bien. Cependant, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul ici. Celui qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avait apparemment eut la même idée que lui. Cela pourrait peut-être paraître bizarre, mais Roxas n'avait jamais osé parler à ce garçon. Non pas qu'il avait peur de lui, mais il trouvait ça étrange d'avoir dans son champ de vision un gars qui pourrait limite être son jumeau. Sauf que dans leurs cas, c'était totalement impossible. En effet, Roxas n'ayant que quelques années malgré son physique et son mental, ne pouvait avoir de frère jumeau. D'autant plus que lui n'avait pas de parents.

Ventus, ayant remarqué la présence du Simili de Sora, arrêta de maltraiter ce qui leur servait de punching-ball.

** « Hey ! Tu comptes me fixer pendant longtemps ? »** rigola celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers.

Roxas sortit de ses pensées et adressa un petit sourire timide avant d'enfin s'approcher de lui.

** « Salut...,** dit-il faiblement.

‑ **Ca fait bizarre d'avoir son reflet à côté de soi ! »** plaisanta Ven.

Le Simili esquissa un sourire en coin. C'était étrange d'être traité de reflet pour un Simili. D'ailleurs, il avait mis pas mal de temps à comprendre pourquoi il ressemblait plus à Ventus qu'à Sora. Pour faire court : il s'agissait d'une histoire de cœur. Celui de Ven avait trouvé refuge dans celui de Sora, et lorsque ce dernier avait ouvert son cœur pour libéré celui de Kairi également bloqué dans le sien, Roxas fut créé grâce au cœur de Ventus. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait compris... En bref, une histoire des plus compliquées !

** « Viens, il y a des bancs là-bas. C'est mieux que de rester debout »** l'invita le blond.

L'adolescent accepta de rester avec lui. Aqua le lui avait conseillé, une fois. Terra aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis, il avait là une occasion de parler de leur Maître, à tous les trois, bien avant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

** « Dis-moi Ven... Je sais que le sujet est un peu sensible mais... J'ai envie de mieux vous connaître tous, alors je voulais savoir...**

‑ **Inutile de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! »** l'encouragea Ventus.

Roxas respira un bon coup. Lui déballer ça comme ça ne pouvait pas être une tâche facile. Si le résultat était le même qu'avec Aqua, le jeune homme va rapidement se retrouver avec toute la Contrée du Départ à dos !

** « Je voulais savoir... Comment était ton premier Maître ? »**

La réaction qu'eut son sosie n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. Le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion pensait qu'il allait lui aussi avoir le regard plus sombre. Mais bien au contraire, son regard s'éclaircit. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était heureux qu'on lui pose cette question. Plutôt étrange d'ailleurs...

** « Eh bien… Il était comme un père pour nous »**

Ven dirigea son regard vers l'horizon où s'étendaient des massifs rocheux à perte de vue.

**«** **Il était sage et pensait toujours à notre bien être avant tout. Il avait même accepté de me recueillir comme élève alors qu'il en avait déjà deux sur les bras. Et je n'étais pas dans un super état qui plus est... Mais il a quand même pris soin de moi.**

‑ **C'est normal...,** marmonna alors Roxas.

‑ **Hein ?**

‑ **Tu l'as dit toi-même : il était comme un père pour vous trois »**

Ventus sourit de toutes ses dents. Aqua avait raison : lui parler à lui était la meilleure des solutions pour en apprendre plus sur leur passé. Seulement, il restait encore un point sombre à éclaircir.

** « Où est-il maintenant ? »** se risqua le Simili de Sora.

Le regard de Ven s'assombrit, un peu comme la bleue un peu plus tôt. Il se leva alors et s'approcha un peu de la falaise, regardant au loin.

** « Il est mort »** lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Roxas baissa les yeux. Il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir posée cette question. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû la poser.

** « Je suis désolé..., **s'excusa le blond.

‑ **C'est Xehanort le fautif. Mais Terra pense que c'est de sa faute.**

**\- Comment ça ? » **demanda Roxas en fronçant ses sourcils.

Ventus se tourna vers son sosie et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sur comment le Maître démoniaque avait réussi à faire sombrer Terra dans les Ténèbres et s'était ensuite servi de lui pour tuer Maître Eraqus. Roxas écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon. Plus il en savait sur Xehanort, plus il se disait que sa mort lui était bien méritée ! Même si lors de sa mort, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieillard sans défense et lui avait presque fait de la peine. Quand on se penchait sur son passé, on ne pouvait plus ressentir de pitié à son égard.

** « Bon ! »**

Ven s'étira de tout son long puis se tourna vers son faux jumeau.

** « J'ai un truc à faire donc je dois te laisser. On se reverra peut-être plus tard ? »**

Le blond eut un hochement de tête.

** « C'était cool de parler avec toi,** avoua celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers. **Allez à plus ! »**

Ventus lui adressa un signe de main puis partit en courant vers le seul bâtiment de ce monde. Dans son coin, Roxas eut un sourire en coin. S'il avait su qu'il était si sympa, peut-être qu'il aurait discuté avec lui dès son arrivée ici... Mais bon. On ne refait pas le monde avec des "si".

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant son prochain cours. Il décida de la passer dans sa chambre, au calme, pour réfléchir et méditer. C'était un truc que lui avait conseillé Riku d'ailleurs, lors de son arrivée à la Contrée du Départ. En effet, l'adolescent était très souvent nerveux et d'après le meilleur ami de Sora, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'asseoir dans un endroit calme et de réfléchir pour remédier à ses problèmes. Bref, la méditation quoi.**  
**

Roxas alla donc dans son dortoir. Il s'agissait là d'une petite pièce assez simple. Son lit se trouvait sous la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait également quelques étagères où reposaient différents livres sur la magie, les Keyblades et tout le blabla. Mais ça n'était trois fois rien à côté de la grande bibliothèque de la Contrée du Départ. Puis, enfin, il y avait son bureau en face des étagères. Le blond adorait s'y asseoir et écrire quelques trucs qui lui passaient par la tête. Il avait même pour projet d'écrire un livre, un jour. Personne dans son entourage n'était au courant de ce secret, et le Simili comptait le garder encore un petit moment.

Alors que le jeune homme allait se mettre sur son lit pour réfléchir, il remarqua quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là. Un livre. Il n'était apparemment pas à lui. Roxas le prit et examina la couverture. _"Fairy Tale"_. Un livre de conte fée ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait ici ? L'adolescent ouvrit l'ouvrage pour savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Sauf que les pages étaient blanches. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? Les pages étaient parfaitement reliées entre elles et il n'y avait rien d'écrit ? Voilà quelque chose d'anormal... Il pensa alors que les mots était peut-être gardé par un sort ? La seule personne qui était assez douée en magie dans ce monde demeurait Aqua. Oh, et puis, ce livre importait-il autant que ça ? Le Simili de Sora y réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait plus rien à lire dernièrement, alors ça pourrait l'occuper.

Roxas jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure grâce à la petite horloge au-dessus de son bureau. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de retourner en cours. Il déposa alors le livre vide sur son bureau, se promettant de revenir bientôt le chercher pour le montrer à Aqua.

* * *

**_Voici quelques phrases tirées du chapitre suivant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite :_**

**_"C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrive !_**

**_\- Mais oui, c'est ça !_**

**_\- Toujours en train de vous disputer tous les deux !"_**

**_"Xion ? C'est toi mon adversaire aujourd'hui ?"_**

**_"Je te ferais pas de cadeau !_**

**_\- J'allais dire exactement la même chose !"_**

**_"Xion est blessée ! Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie !"_**

**_"Effectivement, il est bien gardé par une force magique... Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant..._**

**_\- Que veux-tu dire ?"_**

**_"Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça à mon époque. C'est fou comme le monde change en seulement dix ans..."_**

**_"Il a l'air un peu autoritaire à première vue, mais ses conseils sont pleins de sagesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'on t'emmène le voir."_**


	2. Yen Sid

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Roxas a trouvé un livre étrange dans son dortoir et ne sait pas d'où il vient. Il compte demander son aide à Aqua, la meilleure magicienne de son entourage._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Maître Yen Sid :**

Roxas attendait patiemment dans la salle d'entraînement. Son prochain cours allait bientôt commencer.

En attendant, le blond s'était assis en tailleur contre un des murs et regardait Lea et Sora se battre en guise d'entraînement. C'était cela, le déroulement du cours avec Terra : toujours en duo, on s'affrontait pendant deux longues heures. Enfin, longues n'était pas vraiment le mot exact. Rapide correspondait mieux. En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Roxas. Que deux heures passaient trop rapidement. D'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était le rouquin qui avait le dessus sur sa version humaine. Mais rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance avec Sora ! Roxas le savait bien, en tant que son Simili !

Alors que Lea allait lui donner un coup dans les côtes, Sora bondit sur le côté et se plaça derrière le rouquin. En traître, il lui donna un coup sur la nuque grâce au plat de sa Keyblade. Ne pouvant rien faire face à ça, Lea se laissa tomber à terre, complètement désemparé. Lui-même devait se demander comment le châtain pouvait avoir une telle dextérité !

Terra annonça la fin du combat. Le Maître applaudit ses deux élèves et les félicitèrent en leur disant qu'ils avaient tous deux été exemplaires. Ils leur donna ensuite congé. Le rouquin en profita pour aller se plaindre auprès de Roxas.

** « Raah ! J'y crois pas ! J'y étais presque !**

‑ **Une prochaine fois.** L'encouragea son meilleur ami.

‑ **Hé ! »**

Lea prit le blond par les épaules et le secoua dans tous les sens.

** « C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrive !** plaisanta le rouge.

‑ **Mais oui, c'est ça !**

‑ **Toujours en train de vous disputer tous les deux ! »** dit alors une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et firent face à Xion, leur meilleure amie. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait sur son épaule un joli sac en bandoulière rose, ainsi qu'une petit barrette en forme de cœur de la même couleur qui lui retenait une partie de sa mèche, lui éclaircissant son jolie visage de poupée.

**« C'est nouveau, tout ça ? »** releva Lea.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire timide, un peu gênée.

**« Je reviens d'une après-midi avec Kairi, donc vous comprenez…**

‑ **Ouais, je vois complètement le genre ! »** rigola le rouquin.

Ayant étudié le maniement de la Keyblade en compagnie de la Princesse de Cœur, l'ancien numéro VIII connaissant les goûts prononcés en terme de shopping que pouvaient avoir Kairi. Il fallait bien que Xion tombe un jour ou l'autre dans ses filets !

** « Xion ? C'est toi mon adversaire aujourd'hui ?** demanda Roxas, revenant au sujet initial.

‑ **Il semblerait. Ça sera comme avant !** déclara la noiraude, contente. **Lea, tu restes pour regarder ? »**

Le rouquin baissa la tête et secoua négativement du chef.

« **Désolé les gars, mais j'ai mieux à faire !**

‑ **Pardon ? Mieux à faire que de rester avec nous ? Comme quoi ? **questionna le blond, un peu déçu par la réponse de l'ancien numéro VIII.

‑ **Ça, c'est un secret !** répondit le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

‑ **Allez ! Dis-nous !** insista Xion

‑ **Vous verrez un peu plus tard. A plus les amis ! »**

Sur ce, Lea partit en courant vers la sortie, sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis dans le doute le plus complet. Roxas et Xion se regardèrent un instant, surpris par l'attitude étrange du rouquin, puis haussèrent tous les deux les épaules. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce dégénéré de Lea ?

Terra vint alors les rejoindre, les coupant dans leur réflexion. Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de leurs têtes puis sourit.

** « Vous faites partis des plus doués vous savez,** dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait fier de ses élèves. **J'ai hâte de voir un combat entre vous deux ! »**

Les deux adolescents baissèrent tous deux les yeux au sol, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés. Il s'agissait d'une lutte acharnée, où chacun se battait pour savoir qui serait digne d'être le véritable Simili de Sora et aurait par conséquent sa place dans l'Organisation XIII. Finalement, cela s'est résolu par la mort de Xion, retournant à sa place auprès de Sora.

Le Maître de la Keyblade se plaça au centre de la salle et invita les deux meilleurs amis à le rejoindre. Alors que les adolescents s'assirent en tailleur devant lui, Terra expliqua les règles de cette fois-ci : interdiction d'utiliser de la magie. Heureusement, au vu de leur grand potentiel magique ! Ils auraient pu tous deux incendier la salle, faire tomber la foudre accidentellement sur leur Maître, en encore rendre la gravité inexistante.

** « En place ! »** ordonna le Maître.

Xion et Roxas se levèrent à l'unisson et se placèrent face à face, à environ vingts mètres de distance. Ils invoquèrent ensuite leur Keyblade et se mirent en position d'attaque, c'est à dire jambes fléchies et tenant leur arme à deux mains. Les meilleurs amis adoptaient la même posture de combat. Idem pour Sora. Cela était dû à leur Simili commun : Sora. Au départ, seul Roxas demeurait son Simili. Puis Xion était arrivée. Beaucoup la qualifiait de "marionnette", car créée originellement par Vexen, un autre membre de la première Organisation XIII. Il s'avérait qu'elle était bien plus que cela. En effet, elle s'était développée une personnalité qui lui était propre et possédait même un cœur.

** « Le combat peut commencer ! »** annonça Terra.

Roxas serra plus fort sa Keyblade. Pas question pour lui de perdre face à Xion ! Il l'avait déjà battue, alors il pouvait recommencer !

** « Je te ferai pas de cadeau ! **dit la noiraude, sûre d'elle.

‑ **J'allais dire exactement la même chose !** répliqua le blond, les sourcils froncés par la concentration et un sourire en coin.

Telle une furie, Xion se rua sur son meilleur ami, Chaîne Royale vers l'avant. D'une roulade sur le côté, Roxas parvint à esquiver le premier assaut. Il se releva ensuite et tenta d'attaquer son amie par derrière, sauf que cette dernière avait anticipé le coup et para grâce à la lame de sa Keyblade.

** « Alors Roxas ?** **Tu te dégonfles parce que t'ose pas frapper une fille ?** nargua la noiraude, profitant de cet avantage.

‑ **Que tu crois ! »**

Le blond prit le dessus sur son amie et la fit tomber à terre à l'aide d'un croc-en-jambe. La noiraude tomba lourdement au sol, sa tête cognant contre le parquet. Sauf que Xion était loin de s'avouer vaincue, ce n'était pas un petit coup sur la tête qui la ferait reculer ! Se relevant d'un bond, la jeune fille sauta par-dessus son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir de l'impressionner. Se retournant vivement, elle utilisa la même technique que son ami de toujours. Ce fut au tour de Roxas de se retrouver lamentablement étalé sur le sol.

L'adolescente lui mit sa Keyblade au-dessus du visage et rigola :

** « Je crois que j'ai gagné.**

‑ **N'y comptes pas trop ! »**

Roxas envoya balader la Keyblade de son amie d'un coup de Chaîne Royale, la désarmant. Il se remit ensuite sur ses jambes et ramassa l'arme de son amie. Il changea alors de position. Cette fois, le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains deux Keyblades et lançait un drôle de regard à Xion. Les armes changèrent soudainement d'apparence, devenant ainsi Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse. En face, la jeune fille le regardait, totalement coâ. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? De son côté, Terra assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Il souriait, comme fier de son élève.

** « Abandonne Xion ! J'ai totalement le dessus sur toi ! »**

Le regard de Roxas était devenu dur. Son sourire amical avait disparu. Toute trace de gentillesse semblait avoir quitter son cœur. C'était assez étrange de le voir ainsi.

La noiraude ravala sa salive. Il lui restait une toute petite chance de gagner face à Roxas. Il suffisait juste qu'elle esquive ses assauts le temps que son ami se fatigue pour ensuite lui reprendre sa Keyblade ! Elle resta donc de marbre, attendant patiemment que le blond se mette à l'attaquer.

** « Tu devrais regarder derrière toi… »** prévint alors la voix du Simili de Sora.

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, Xion se retrouva subitement à terre, frappée violemment par deux Keyblades. Étalée de tout son long sur le sol, elle ne parvenait plus du tout à bouger. Le coup lui avait presque été fatal.

Roxas planta alors l'arme de Xion à côté de son visage, lui rendant donc. Puis il partit en direction de Terra, croyant le combat finit. Sauf que la noiraude n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Elle s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put à sa Keyblade pour se relever. Elle l'a pris lourdement puis courut vers son ami, dans l'espoir de le toucher. Sauf qu'il avait apparemment prévu le coup puisqu'il se retourna et frappa avec Tendre Promesse le bras de Xion, la désarmant sur-le-champ. L'adolescente tomba alors un genou à terre, se tenant le bras droit.

** « Tu as gagné »** dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire, honteuse d'avoir encore perdu face à lui.

Roxas s'agenouilla alors en face d'elle et lui tendit une main.

** « Tu t'es bien défendue,** l'encouragea-t-il.

‑ **Merci … »**

La jeune fille sourit timidement puis attrapa sa main. A l'autre bout de la salle, on entendait les applaudissements de Terra.

** « Magnifique combat, vous deux !**

‑ **Xion est blessée ! Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie !** s'affola tout à coup Roxas.

‑ **Non, ça va, je vais bien… »** affirma l'adolescente.

La noiraude tenta de sa relever, mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu dans le dos surmonté de son bras sans doute cassé à cause du coup final la firent s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois au sol.

** « Oui, emmène-la. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »**

Le blond s'inclina poliment puis porta la noiraude comme un princesse. Cette dernière se mit alors à rougir. Elle cacha son visage de sa main encore valide.

** « Je peux encore marcher ! s**'exclama la jeune fille, gênée par cette proximité soudaine avec Roxas.

‑ **Tu rigoles j'espère ? Et puis, je t'évite de te fatiguer encore plus en marchant »** argumenta son ami.

* * *

Roxas approchait de plus en plus de l'infirmerie. Il sentit alors le regard de Xion sur lui. Et il se mit lui aussi à rougir.

** « Roxas… Je voulais te dire… »**

Le blond baissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

** « Oui ?**

‑ **Merci d'être là pour moi.**

‑ **C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »**

Il lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Le jeune homme devait se l'avouer : il l'adorait, son sourire. En fait, il admirait Xion. Depuis toujours. Elle avait vécu tellement d'épreuves… Et elle s'était relevée à chaque fois. Jusqu'à lui. Roxas. Ils s'étaient affrontés. Il avait gagné. Elle avait disparu. Puis elle a réussi à revenir, grâce à Vexen qui lui a de nouveau offert un réceptacle pour accueillir son cœur. Mais le blond s'en voulait toujours. Il s'était toujours dit qu'à cause de lui, sa meilleure amie était morte. Alors la revoir vivante lui avait redonné le sourire. Plus jamais il ne voulait la perdre, et quel qu'en soit le prix.

Une fois devant la pièce, Roxas déposa Xion au sol puis ouvrit la porte. Il la guida ensuite jusqu'au lit et lui demanda de s'allonger. La noiraude ne broncha pas et s'exécuta. L'adolescent fouilla dans divers placards afin de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher : des bandages. Il revint ensuite auprès de son amie et lui prit délicatement le bras. Le blond remarqua alors un tube de pommade posé sur le petit meuble à côté du lit. Il lui massa délicatement le bras avant de l'enrouler du bandage. Face à tant d'attention, la noiraude ne put s'empêcher de trouver son ami absolument adorable.

** « Merci Roxas » **déclara-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux azurs vers elle. Pourquoi le remercier ? Ce qu'il faisait paraissait tout à fait naturel non ?

** « Merci pour ?**

‑ **D'être mon ami. »**

Le blondinet écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par cette révélation qui lui semblait tout à fait normal en son sens.

** « On l'a toujours été. Alors je vois pas pourquoi tout s'arrêterait comme ça, du jour au lendemain » **avoua-t-il.

Xion sourit. Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras, indifférente à la douleur que lui lançait son dos. Elle le gratifia alors d'un doux baiser sur la joue. Puis se leva, déclarant qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre et qu'ils se verraient pour le dîner.

Roxas la regarda s'enfuir, sidérée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il posa délicatement sa main là où la noiraude l'avait embrassée. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte de rouge. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tendre avec lui…

Le jeune garçon sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie, un peu sonné toutefois, et entreprit de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

* * *

Une fois dans son dortoir, Roxas se rappela du livre qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

Le blondinet se dirigea vers son bureau et y trouva le bouquin là où il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le jeune homme le prit et l'ouvrit. Peut-être que quelque chose aurait changé ? Non. Les pages semblaient toujours aussi blanches qu'il y avait quelques heures.

Le prenant sous son bras, le blond sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au dernier endroit où il avait vu Aqua : la bibliothèque.

Roxas ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, il savait la magicienne en plein déchiffrage d'un livre ancien. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et conduisit son regard sur la grande table centrale. Heureusement pour lui, la bleue y était encore. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus seule. Riku l'avait rejoint.

Sur le coup, le blond hésita un petit instant. Pouvait-il vraiment en parler avec le meilleur ami de Sora à côté ? D'un côté il était un peu trop curieux pour attendre encore pour avoir des réponses. Mais la présence de l'argenté le dérangeait un peu… Tant pis. Il ferait avec. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

** « Aqua ? »** appela-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit son élève préféré. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

** « Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** demanda la bleue avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

‑ **Eh bien… Hum… C'est une histoire un peu bizarre… »**

Roxas lui expliqua comment il avait trouvé le livre qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. Il n'oublia pas d'indiquer qu'il trouvait cela étrange qu'il n'y ait que des feuilles blanches à l'intérieur.

** « Peut-être que tu l'as toujours eu mais que tu n'y avais jamais fait attention ? »** suggéra l'argenté.

Il voulait juste trouver une explication rationnelle à cette apparition soudaine.

Aqua lui lança en regard qui lui en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait : _**"Lui fait pas perdre espoir aussi facilement, idiot !"**__._

** « Fais-voir » **demanda la bleue sur un ton ferme.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main et le blond y glissa le livre. La Maître de la Keyblade effleura la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit ensuite le bouquin et toucha les pages. Elle retira rapidement ses doigts, ayant reçu comme une sorte de décharge électrique magique.

** « Effectivement, il est bien gardé par une force magique… Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant…**

‑ **Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda Riku, qui bizarrement commençait enfin à s'intéresser.

‑ **J'entends par là qu'il est gardé par une magie qui me dépasse de loin…, **continua Aqua.** Peut-être devrions-nous consulter… »**

La bleue marqua une pause dans sa phrase. Elle posa une main sur sa tempe, l'air pensive.

** « Non, mauvaise idée… »**

Aqua rendit le livre à Roxas, qui baissa la tête, déçu. Il lança un regard de détresse à Riku, espérant que le jeune homme prenne pitié de lui, mais il ne semblait pas bien décidé à l'aider.

Revenant au point de départ, le blond allait pour partir lorsque la bleue le retint.

** « Attends ! J'ai une idée ! »**

Elle se tourna vers Riku. Ce dernier leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore ?

** « A quoi tu penses ? **questionna le Maître de la Keyblade en fronçant ses fins sourcils argentés.

‑ **Tu as toujours le vaisseau de Mickey ?** demanda la jeune femme.

‑ **Oui, mais…**

‑ **Alors on y va. Tu viens Roxas ? »**

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et suivit gaiement Aqua. De son côté, l'argenté soupira. Il allait devoir servir de chauffeur, apparemment. Cette idée ne semblait pas réellement l'emballer…

* * *

Une fois dans le hangar où le vaisseau Gummi était rangé, Riku ouvrit le sas pour accéder à la salle des commandes. Il s'agissait d'un espace immense, comportant trois sièges : un réservé pour le pilote, et les deux autres pour les copilotes. Les invités avaient d'ordinaires interdiction d'accéder à cette salle, Roxas et Aqua étant des exceptions.

Il invita ensuite ses deux compagnons d'armes à entrer. Tout ceci semblait totalement nouveau pour ces deux-là. En effet, dans l'ancien temps, la bleue se servait de son planeur Keyblade et de son armure pour voyager entre les mondes. Quant au blond, il utilisait tout simplement des couloirs obscurs, qui étaient jadis utilisés uniquement par les êtres ayant une affinité aux Ténèbres. Le seul problème maintenant était qu'il n'appartenait plus à ces dites Ténèbres et par conséquent, ne pouvait plus divaguer entre les mondes à sa guise. Quant à Aqua, son planeur Keyblade ne servait que pour une personne. Voilà pourquoi le vaisseau Gummi apparaissait comme leur seul moyen de déplacement aujourd'hui.

Riku se plaça sur le siège du milieu, aux commandes, tandis que Roxas se plaça à sa gauche et Aqua à sa droite, sur les sièges un peu en retrait. Ils attachèrent ensuite leurs ceintures et le blond serra un peu plus le livre contre lui. Il avait hâte de connaître la raison pour laquelle il lui était apparu.

** « On va voir qui je pense ? »** demanda l'argenté en tournant légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme.

Elle opina tout simplement du chef. Riku se replaça ensuite face aux commandes. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons à la fois, déplaça quelques commandes, pianota sur ce qui semblait être un clavier, et le vaisseau se mit à vrombir. De par l'immense par-brise, on pouvait voir les lourdes portes de fer du hangar s'étirer pour permettre le passage du Vaisseau Gummi. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, les trois manieurs de Keyblades se retrouvèrent propulsés dans l'hyper-espace. L'argenté tapota de nouveau sur diverses commandes, mettant l'appareil en mode "automatique" jusqu'à leur destination.

Ce ne fut qu'après toutes la manœuvres terminées que le meilleur ami de Sora commença à se détendre. Il n'avait que très rarement utilisé le vaisseau Gummi du roi, et de ce fait, il craignait d'appuyer sur les mauvais boutons et ainsi mal se servir de l'engin. Si tel était le cas, il aurait pu, dans la pire des hypothèses, causer la mort de ses amis et lui accidentellement. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il préférait mettre le pilotage automatique. Cependant, s'ils rencontraient quelconque problème, ils pourraient toujours essayer de contacter Tic et Tac au Château Disney grâce au système de communication du vaisseau. Les deux écureuils étaient certes petits, mais ils étaient les deux meilleurs mécaniciens que Riku connaissait !

Soulagé et hors de danger, l'argenté détacha alors sa ceinture et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque par la même occasion.

** « On ne craint rien pour l'instant. Vous pouvez faire une balade dans le vaisseau si vous voulez » **annonça-t-il.

Le Maître de la Keyblade se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Cependant, il sembla se raviser un instant, lançant en tournant juste légèrement la tête :

**« Je vais à la cuisine, peut-être que l'un de vous souhaite quelque chose ? Un café, ou n'importe quoi… »**

Aqua et Roxas se regardèrent un instant, sans doute surpris par la soudaine gentillesse de l'argenté. Mais ils répondirent tous deux négativement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Comme vous voulez » **lança pour la dernier fois Riku avait de disparaître pour de bon.

Désormais seul avec la magicienne, le Simili de Sora enleva sa ceinture à son tour puis se dirigea vers la grande vitre, admirant l'espace. C'était un paysage totalement nouveau pour lui. Toutes ces couleurs – du bleu, du violet, du rose par moment – toutes ces étoiles, certaines plus grandes et plus brillantes que les autres, les quelques mondes qu'on apercevait à peine, au loin… Un spectacle vraiment époustouflant ! On voyait rarement quelque chose d'aussi beau dans une vie.

** « Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça à mon époque,** dit Aqua en se plaçant à ses côtés. **C'est fou comme le monde change en seulement dix ans… »**

Son regard scruta alors le lointain. Elle repartait dans ses souvenirs, comme elle le faisait souvent. Le blond connaissait à peu près son histoire. Elle avait passé près de dix ans seule dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, le monde le plus sinistre qui puisse exister. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour survivre, seule Lumière dans ce monde obscur. Même lui, pourtant légèrement affilié aux Ténèbres, aurait craqué au bout d'une heure seul sur cette terre désolée, au milieu des Sans-Coeurs. Mais d'après la bleue, le temps ne semblait pas le même dans ce monde-là. Comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence en dix ans.

** « Au fait Aqua…,** commença timidement le garçon.

‑ **Oui ?**

‑ **Où est-ce qu'on va ? »**

La jeune femme s'assit contre la paroi du vaisseau avant de répondre :

‑ **A la Tour Mystérieuse.**

‑ **Oh ? On va voir Yen Sid c'est ça ?** questionna-t-il.

La bleue opina du chef.

‑ **Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis que Sora, Riku et le Roi m'ont ramenée du Domaine des Ténèbres »**

Roxas s'assit à ses côtés en tailleur.

** « Moi je n'y suis jamais allé »** avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

La dernière fois que tous les Porteurs de Keyblades s'y étaient rendu pour voir le grand mage, c'était juste avant l'affrontement entre les sept Gardiens de la Lumière et les treize Chercheurs de Ténèbres. Roxas se trouvait encore endormi dans le cœur de Sora à ce moment-là, et n'avait par conséquent pas participé à cette réunion.

** « Comment il est ?** questionna le jeune garçon, curieux.

‑ **Il a l'air un peu autoritaire à première vue, mais ses conseils sont pleins de sagesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'on t'emmène le voir. »**

Elle désigna le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le blond le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas apparu par hasard. Il y avait forcément un lien, une connexion avec lui. Ce bouquin dégageait quelque chose d'étrangement familier mais à la fois tellement inconnu au blondinet. Il se demandait sérieusement quoi, et il espérait de tout cœur que le vieux sorcier pourrait l'éclairer un peu plus.

** « Il n'y a pas plus grand sorcier que lui dans tout l'univers »** annonça la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste du temps à se raconter des anecdotes sur leur passé. Les manieurs de Keyblades apprirent alors qu'ils avaient visité quelques mondes en commun, notamment le Colisée de l'Olympe et le Pays Imaginaire. Roxas expliqua alors la fois où il était allé au Pays Imaginaire avec Axel, lorsque celui-ci eut peur au moment où ils devaient voler. La bleue se mit à rire à cette annonce, accompagnée par le jeune garçon. Elle ne s'attendait décidément pas à cela de la part du rouquin !

Puis Aqua, elle, raconta la fois où elle avait été confondue avec une princesse au Palais des Rêves, mais aussi la fois où elle avait failli essayer une pantoufle de verre dans ce même monde pour faire gagner du temps à une amie.

Riku revint alors, une tasse de café fumante entre ses mains et s'assit sur son siège. Il souffla quelques instants sur sa boisson pour dégager la fumée qui atteignait dangereusement les basses parois du Vaisseau Gummi, puis il but le tout d'une traite.

L'argenté nota le silence dans la salle. Il avait pourtant entendu des rires en arrivant ici. Pourquoi venait-il tout à coup de jeter un tel froid ?

Soudain, un minuscule point bleu attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, sachant à savoir la nature de cette étrange apparition. Lorsqu'une grande tour commença à se dessiner, Riku comprit qu'il s'agissait de la Tour Mystérieuse.

** « On arrive**, dit-il. **Vous feriez mieux de vous attacher »**

Aqua et Roxas firent ce qu'il dit et retournèrent s'asseoir sur leur siège respectif.

* * *

Riku déposa le vaisseau dans un champ prévu spécialement pour l'atterrissage de l'appareil spatial. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt silencieuse, pas très loin de la tour. Fort heureusement. Le seul souci maintenant restait de la gravir. En effet, celle-ci semblait tellement haute que l'on aurait presque pu la qualifier de gratte-ciel. Et il n'y avait aucun ascenseur, en plus de cela. Franchement, le Roi devrait demander à Yen Sid de faire en sorte que son bureau soit légèrement plus bas. L'argenté savait que la tour regorgeait d'innombrables pièces, certaines n'étaient même pas utilisées. Ou alors, Yen Sid devrait tout simplement investir dans un ascenseur.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les Porteurs de Keyblade finirent par monter les marches, prenant tout de même leur temps pour faire des pauses tous les cinq étages minimum, épuisés par cette difficile ascension.

Une fois devant la porte du sorcier, l'argenté toqua de manière plutôt brutale. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et s'autorisa lui-même à entrer, suivit d'Aqua et Roxas, un peu plus timide. Yen Sid se trouvait devant la fenêtre en forme de lune et regardait le ciel, comme il aimait souvent le faire. Le mage lisait dans les étoiles, et celles-ci lui racontaient les dernières nouvelles concernant les mondes. C'était de cette manière qu'il se tenait au courant de l'avancée de toutes les aventures de Sora et ses amis.

Les trois manieurs de Keyblades se mirent alors au garde-à-vous devant son bureau.

** « Maître Yen Sid »** salua Riku.

Le sorcier se retourna vers eux et leur adressa à chacun un rapide regard. Tous s'inclinèrent en signe de respect.

** « Je savais que vous viendriez, tous les trois. Les étoiles me l'ont dévoilé. Voilà un trio des plus exceptionnel,** dit-il. **Un porteur de Keyblade de chaque génération… »**

Yen Sid s'assit à son bureau et caressa sa barbe.

** « Faites-moi voir ce livre… »**

D'un geste de la main, il fit voler le livre que tenait Roxas dans sa main gauche jusqu'à lui. Le sorcier l'ouvrit grâce à la magie, sans même y toucher. Il continuait à caresser sa barbe tout en examinant les pages.

** « Maître, intervint Aqua. J'ai moi-même essayé de l'examiner, mais il m'est impossible de le toucher. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »**

L'ancien Maître leva les yeux vers les porteurs de Keyblades puis ferma le livre avant de le rendre à Roxas en le posant sur l'extrémité de la table. Ce dernier, d'abord hésitant, vint le lui-même chercher puis se remit à sa place.

** « Je ne comprends pas encore très bien, **reprit le vieux mage. **Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est vide. Mais uniquement vide de texte.**

Yen Sid marqua une pause dans sa phrase, installant un silence pesant. Tous attendaient la suite des révélations, qu'il ne semblait pas bien décidé à communiquer de suite. Tous savaient que l'ancien Maître de Mickey aimait installer un lourd suspense.

Le sorcier planta ses grands yeux noirs sur le blondinet.

** « Roxas »**

Le jeune garçon se remit droit et fixa droit devant lui.

** « Oui, Maître ?**

‑ **Puisque tu veux devenir écrivain, peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'écrire ce qu'il te passe par la tête et voir ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Alors, c'était ça ? Ce livre lui était apparu uniquement car il voulait devenir écrivain ?

* * *

_**Voici quelques phrases tirées du chapitre suivant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite :**_

_**"Tu t'en veux c'est ça ?"**_

_**"C'est drôle... Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là... Et pourtant... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement. Et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié..."**_

_**"Non! Mickey !"**_

_**"Le mieux serait de prévenir Yen Sid et de ne pas informer les autres."**_

_**"Tout est comme dans nos souvenir !**_

_**\- J'ai l'impression de rêver !"**_

_**"Roxas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**_

_**"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...**_

_**\- Je sais mais... On a besoin de penser à autre chose quelques instants tu trouves pas ?"**_

_**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**_

_**\- Je... J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré !"**_


	3. Glace au Sommet

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ Nous nous excusons pour le retard, mais nous avons eu une semaine très chargée. Le chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, mais nous n'avions pas trouvé le temps pour le publier. Rassure-vous : cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi, bien au contraire !_**

* * *

Précédemment :**_ Suite à la découverte de ce livre étrange, Roxas, Aqua et Riku ont décidé d'aller consulter Maître Yen Sid. Cependant, ce dernier est aussi surpris que les Porteurs de Keyblades et leur donne cet unique conseil : écrire et voir si un quelconque changement se produit..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Glace au sommet :**

Durant le trajet du retour, Aqua avait assuré à Roxas que s'il avait besoin d'aide, elle l'aiderait volontiers. Le jeune homme apprécia le geste, mais il avait un peu honte de montrer ses écrits. Même à ses amis, aussi proche étaient-ils. En fait, cela le gênait beaucoup que Yen Sid n'eut aucun mal à lire ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert et savait qu'il voulait être écrivain. Même Lea et Xion n'étaient pas au courant. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, la première chose qu'il fera sera d'aller voir la noiraude. Le blond s'en voulait encore de l'avoir légèrement blessée lors de leur entraînement. Même si ce n'était pas réellement voulu. Il ne cherchait qu'à se défendre.

Riku venait à peine de poser le vaisseau dans le hangar que Roxas se rua vers la sortie. Il courut en premier lieu en direction de sa chambre et y posa le livre. Le blond prit soin de le cacher du mieux qu'il put pour que personne n'y tombe dessus par accident. Il était à lui et il comptait bien le garder ! Il se rendit ensuite vers la chambre de Xion.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sembla hésiter un instant. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en se remémorant le baiser de tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle allait y faire allusion ?

Le jeune garçon, après avoir longuement expiré, toqua doucement et attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde. De petits bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

** « Oh, Roxas ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** demanda la noiraude, surprise de voir son meilleur ami ici.

‑ **Je voulais savoir comment allait ton bras » **annonça le blondinet en détournant légèrement le regard, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

La jeune fille bougea légèrement son avant-bras en faisant une petite moue adorable.

** « Ca me tire un peu, mais ça va. Rien de cassé je pense.**

‑ **Ah, ça va alors…,** se rassura l'adolescent.

‑ **Tu t'en veux c'est ça ? »**

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça, apparemment. Quoique, le blond préférait qu'elle remarque cela plutôt qu'elle fasse mention du baiser. Il sourit nerveusement.

** « Ce sont des choses qui arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, j'ai vécu pire que ça !**

‑ **Tu veux parler de la fois où je t'ai tuée, hein… ? »**

Roxas baissa la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? Sans doute allait-elle mal le prendre de se remémorer un souvenir pareil ! Elle allait se fâcher, voire pire maintenant… !

Xion lui prit alors le visage entre ses deux mains et plaqua son front contre le sien. Ce geste fit rougir Roxas de plus belle.

** « Tu as pris la bonne décision, Roxas, **lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.** Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais devenue totalement incontrôlable… »**

Elle recula un peu sa tête et lui attrapa les mains cette fois. Le blondinet ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux, gêné par cette situation qui dégénérait de plus en plus à son goût. Il se contenta de fixer le nouveau sac que Kairi et elle avaient acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, déposé délicatement sur la chaise de son bureau.

« **Et regarde-nous maintenant !** continua la noiraude.** Nous sommes tous** **les deux, et nous allons bien ! Et il y a Axel - enfin Lea - maintenant ! C'est tout comme avant !**

‑ **Non ! J'suis pas d'accord avec toi ! »** s'exclama alors une voix à côté d'eux.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps et virent Lea, qui souriait niaisement, comme à son habitude.

** « Comment ça t'es pas d'accord ?** demanda Roxas en haussant les sourcils.

‑ **Hé, hé ! Vous le saurez bientôt ! Tenez, mettez ça ! »**

Le rouquin leur tendait de long manteau noir qui ne leur était pas inconnus, à tous les trois. En effet, il s'agissait des manteaux que portaient les membres de l'Organisation XIII. Mais pourquoi en avoir besoin ? Il ne faisaient plus parti de l'Organisation désormais ! Ils étaient du côté de la Lumière ! Et mettre ces manteaux ne rappellerait en rien leur amitié.

** « Pour quoi faire ? » **questionna la noiraude, qui tout de même l'accepta.

Le rouquin roula les yeux.

** « Arrêtez les questions et mettez-les ! » **ordonna-t-il en rigolant.

Haussant les épaules, Roxas et Xion finirent tout de même par les enfiler. De drôle de souvenir revinrent à la surface rien qu'en les portant. Ils se revirent, tous les trois, accomplissant des missions à l'unisson, combattant côte à côté, et ayant des fous-rires interminables sur la Tour de l'Horloge à la Cité du Crépuscule. De leur ancienne vie, c'était bien la seule chose qui leur manquait énormément : manger des glaces et rigoler à en avoir mal au ventre.

** « Allez les gars, suivez moi ! »** indiqua l'anciennement Axel.

De sa main droite, il fit apparaître un couloir obscur. Le blond et la noiraude se lancèrent des regards ébahis, s'interrogeant mutuellement pour savoir si l'un d'eux comprenait comment il venait de faire ça. Comment pouvait-il encore faire appel au pouvoir des Ténèbres ?!

** « Comment tu as fait ?! »** s'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis en même temps.

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme gêné.

** « J'vous explique une fois arrivé, promis »**

Lea désigna le couloir obscur et fit signe à ses deux meilleurs amis d'y entrer.

**« J'vous en prie… »**

Xion prit alors la main de Roxas, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier pour la énième fois cette journée, et tous deux entrèrent en même temps dans le couloir. Seul désormais, le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

** « Depuis quand ils sont aussi proches ces deux-là… ? »  
**

Lea entre alors à son tour. Puis le passage obscur se referma aussitôt.

* * *

Riku appréciait tranquillement l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, Sora et Kairi. Aqua lui avait demandé de rester seule, car elle avait une « affaire urgente à régler ». L'argenté n'en était pas certain, mais il parierait presque que ça concernait Terra. C'était flagrant que les deux anciens élèves d'Eraqus en pinçait l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. De plus, le livre que Riku avait rapporté à Aqua un peu plus tôt en témoignait. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de ce fichu bouquin pour séduire Terra ! La bleue devait juste surmonter ses peurs, et avouer de but en blanc tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ! Enfin, c'était uniquement ce qu'en pensait Riku…

** « Qu'avez-vous fait de beau aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda alors Kairi.

Sora se leva et fit des poses qui - normalement - devaient mettre ses muscles en valeurs. Sauf qu'il n'en possédait aucun. Ces positions le faisait plus passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de Riku. Enfin, du Sora tout craché en somme.

** « J'ai réussi à battre Lea en duel ! »**

Il se lançait des fleurs à lui-même.

** « D'après Terra, je ne devrais pas tarder à devenir Maître ! Et là, j'arriverai enfin à te battre Riku ! »**

L'argenté rit faiblement. Quelle blague hilarante, vraiment.

** « Il faut être bien plus qu'être Maître pour arriver à me battre ! Enfin, en ce qui te concerne,** plaisanta-t-il. **Et toi Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

La jeune fille sourit puis se mit à regarder vers le terrain d'entraînement.

** « Ce matin j'ai fait un peu de shopping avec Xion, et l'après-midi j'ai eu mon cours de magie avec Maître Aqua en compagnie de Roxas. Puis ensuite j'ai eu pour projet de m'entraîner. Et je suis tombée sur Ven qui m'a gentiment aidée. »**

L'auburn se tourna vers Sora et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

** « Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais ! »**

Le châtain arrêta ses pauses héroïques stupides puis revint s'asseoir entre Kairi et Riku.

** « En même temps, il était enfermé dans mon cœur pendant plus de dix ans. »**

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade porta sa main gauche au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sentit sous sa paume le rythme régulier de son propre cœur.

** « C'est drôle…, **dit-il, pensif**. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là… Et pourtant… C'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement. Si je suis l'Élu de la Keyblade, c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai recueilli. Et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié…**

‑ **Alors c'est le moment de le faire ! »** lança une voix derrière eux.

Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent Ventus, les mains derrière la tête, avec ce même sourire amical que Sora faisait souvent. C'était impressionnant de remarquer le nombre de petit tics que partageaient ces deux-là.

** « Voilà pourquoi mes oreilles sifflaient autant ! Vous parliez de moi !**

‑ **Hey ! Ven, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** questionna Sora, lui rendant son sourire.

‑ **J'ai un message de la part d'Aqua pour Riku.**

‑ **Quoi ? Encore ? »**

L'argenté se leva puis alla se planter devant celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers. Il croisa les bras, attendant le message.

** « Elle dit que c'est urgent et que tu devrais vite la rejoindre. Elle m'a rien dit de plus.**

‑ **D'accord. Merci. »**

Alors qu'il allait pour rejoindre la jeune femme, la voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint aux oreilles, le freinant dans son élan :

** « Hey, Riku ! Quand tu auras du temps, j'aimerai qu'on s'affronte !**

‑ **C'est ça !…**

‑ **Tu cherches un adversaire ? **s'exclama le blond.** J'suis dispo ! »**

Il matérialisa sa Keyblade dans sa main. Il fléchit légèrement les genoux et tint Brise Légère à l'envers, dans sa position offensive.

** « C'est quand tu veux !** le défia Ven.

‑ **Un duel contre toi ?** **Ca me plaît ! »**

Sora se plaça face à lui, jambes fléchies et dos légèrement courbé, à l'exacte similitude de Roxas et Xion, et sortit également sa Keyblade.

** « C'est moi l'arbitre ! » **s'enjoua Kairi.

Cela rappelait à l'auburn les nombreux combats qu'elle avait dû surveiller entre Riku et Sora sur les Îles du Destin. La période de l'insouciance, où le combat entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres ne semblait être qu'une histoire tirée d'un conte de fée.

Riku aurait adoré rester, seulement Aqua l'attendait. Et il ne valait mieux ne pas la faire attendre. Encore plus si la situation était urgente.

L'argenté arpenta alors les longs couloirs de la citadelle de la Contrée du Départ en direction de la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi urgent ? Le livre de Roxas ? Le vieux bouquin en langue ancienne de Maître Eraqus ? Ou alors une possible menace venant des Ténèbres ? Honnêtement, il espérait que ça ne serait pas la dernière option. Même s'ils étaient préparés à toute éventualité maintenant, vaincre une nouvelle fois les forces du mal risquait de fortement les épuiser. En effet, ils se remettaient à peine de la défaite de Xehanort.

Riku arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Il entra sans même demander la permission. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Aqua déjà en compagnie de Terra. La situation semblait plus critique que ce qu'il ne croyait si tous les Maîtres se réunissaient. Il ne manquait plus que Mickey pour être réellement au complet. Mais étant le roi du Château Disney, il ne pouvait plus vraiment quitter son poste. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que le peuple réclamait le retour de leur souverain tant aimé, le voir partir une seconde fois leur déchirerait le cœur.

** « Ah ! Te voilà enfin !** se réjouit la bleue. **Viens voir ça… »**

L'argenté s'avança vers la grande table centrale et s'assit à côté de Terra. Sur la bureau était posé ce qui ressemblait fortement à un moyen de communication.

** « Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil… »** dit Terra en appuyant sur un bouton de l'appareil.

Un hologramme apparu alors. Il représentait une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les trois : Mickey. Son visage était déformé par ce qui semblait être de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude. Riku fronça les sourcils. Comme il le craignait, quelque chose se tramait. Il l'avait senti, depuis quelques jours. Un mouvement dans les forces des Ténèbres. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur de s'être trompé, mais surtout pensant la menace trop infime pour être un réel danger. Peut-être avait-il tord.

Le roi du Château Disney se mit à parler :

** « Mes amis. Si vous recevez ce message, c'est que la situation est bien pire que je ne le craignais… Quelque chose d'étrange se passe dernièrement. Les habitants de divers mondes disparaissent les uns après les autres. Vous devez agir et découvrir ce qu'il se passe avant que… C'est trop tard ! Ils m'ont trouvé ! »**

On vit alors la souris matérialiser sa Keyblade et s'élancer en direction de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Puis l'image se brouilla. Le message s'arrêta ici. Riku plaqua subitement ses deux mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

** « Non ! Mickey ! »**

Aqua se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur celle de Riku, ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Terra.

** « On va trouver une solution,** rassura-t-elle.

‑ **Le mieux serait de prévenir Yen Sid et de ne pas** **informer les autres, **proposa l'argenté, le regard fixé dans le vide, ne se remettant pas de ce qu'il venait de visionner.

‑ **Ne bougez pas d'ici. J'y vais »** Annonça celui qui servait anciennement de réceptacle au cœur de Xehanort.

* * *

Au loin, le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon. Le ciel apparaissait d'une couleur allant du rouge au jaune en passant par l'orangé. Ce magnifique spectacle était encore plus beau vu depuis la tour de l'horloge. Roxas et Xion s'émerveillaient en redécouvrant cette magnifique vue.

** « Tout est comme dans nos souvenir !** s'exclama la noiraude.

‑ **J'ai l'impression de rêver !** rajouta le blond.

‑ **Et c'est pas fini… »**

Lea découvrit ses mains qu'il avait gardé précautionneusement caché dans son dos depuis leur arrivée à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait pris le soin d'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer avant d'inviter ses amis à venir, une spécialité de ce monde.

** « Vous en voulez une ? »** demanda-t-il, au cas où.

Pour toute réponse, ses deux amis lui sautèrent dans les bras, le renversant par la même occasion.

** « Hé ! Doucement ! Je suis fragile vous savez !**

‑ **Axel - enfin Lea ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami dont tout le monde rêve !** assura la noiraude.

‑ **Sûr ! On ne peut pas rêver mieux !**

‑ **Arrêtez ! Vous allez me faire pleurer ! »**

Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas verser une seule larme, le rouquin éclata en sanglot. Mais il s'agissait là de véritables larmes de joies. Voir ses meilleurs amis déborder de bonheur, voilà de quoi le rendre heureux. Au point de verser quelques petites larmes, oui. Le rouquin parvint à essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de bras puis il se releva. Une fois qu'il eut repris son calme, il annonça à ses meilleurs amis :

** « Au fait. Aujourd'hui, c'est Axel. Pas Lea.**

‑ **D'acc' ! »** répondirent Roxas et Xion en chœur.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, au dessus de l'horloge et les pieds suspendus dans le vide. Ils devaient se l'avouer, ça leur avait manqué, tout ça. Ils mangèrent leurs glaces en chœur, appréciant la douce chaleur de cette fin de journée. Soudain, Roxas demanda :

** « Comment t'as fait ?**

‑ **Pour ?** questionna Axel, sa glace encore dans la bouche.

‑ **Le couloir obscur »** devina Xion.

Le rouquin se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Puis il porta une main à son cœur, devenant un peu plus sérieux.

**« Lorsque je porte ce manteau,** avoua-t-il, légèrement gêné, **c'est comme si je retrouvais une partie d'Axel. Et ses pouvoirs aussi j'imagine.**

‑ **Oh, je vois…**, comprit le blond. **C'est assez logique en fait. »  
**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

**« Si tu le dis. »**

Ils reprirent tous la dégustation de leurs glaces, lorsque Xion s'écria soudainement :

** « J'ai un bâtonnet gagnant !**

‑ **Hé ! Mais tu manges super vite !** s'écria Axel.

‑ **T'as qu'à la croquer au lieu de la sucer ! »** répondit Roxas de but en blanc.

Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux exorbités de ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeune garçon se sentit forcer de rajouter :

** « La glace je parle… »**

Le rouquin et la noiraude éclatèrent de rire. Qui aurait cru que Roxas, ce petit être tout innocent, pourrait avoir un jour ce genre de pensées ?! Axel attrapa alors son meilleur ami par les épaules et rigola.

** « Mon petit Roxas comprend enfin la vie !**

‑ **Comme c'est mignon !** en rajouta la jeune fille.

‑ **Hé ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! »**

Roxas mit sa glace dans sa bouche, croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue, ce qui lui donna un air tout mignon. Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que Xion retenait ses fous-rires en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son ami. Le blond se remit alors à manger sa glace. S'il n'était pas aussi rapide que Xion, lui, c'était à cause du gel provoqué par le froid. Ca lui faisait trop mal au dent, le pauvre.

** « Moi aussi j'ai un bâtonnet gagnant ! **s'écria-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut terminée.

‑ **Ca serait drôle qu'Axel en ait un aussi !**

‑ **Ou qu'il n'en ait pas, ça serait encore plus drôle !** plaisanta Roxas.

‑ **Hey ! T'es méchant avec moi !** répliqua ce dernier.

‑ **C'est ma vengeance ! »**

Une fois sa glace finie, le rouquin fut heureux de constater que lui aussi en avait un bâtonnet gagnant. A croire que tout était planifié pour célébrer leur retour aux habitudes.

Les trois amis restèrent ensuite de longues minutes à contempler le soleil couchant sous une température ambiante convenable et agréable. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Pile ce qu'il fallait.

** « Au fait Roxas**, débuta Xion pour briser le silence.

‑ **Oui ?**

Le blond détourna son regard du ciel orangé pour le poser sur Xion.

** « Axel nous préparait cette surprise et moi je suis restée au lit à cause de ma blessure, mais toi ? Tu faisais quoi ? »**

Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive. Pouvait-il vraiment leur dire ? Leur avouer qu'il était parti sans eux à la Tour de Yen Sid pour une simple histoire de livre ? Mais surtout, devait-il leur révéler son hobby qu'il s'était depuis si longtemps forcé à rester caché ? Aqua et Riku étaient au courant, eux, mais ça n'était pas vraiment prévu… Et il aurait préféré éviter que cela se sache !

** « Je lisais, répondit-il dans un seul souffle.**

‑ **Oh.**

‑ **Tu t'attendais à quoi ?** questionna Roxas.

‑ **Rien d'exceptionnel ! » **sourit-elle avant de s'allonger comme l'avait déjà fait Axel.

Le jeune garçon imita ses deux amis et s'allongea à son tour.

**« En fait, je te demandai parce que j'ai vu le Vaisseau Gummi s'envoler tout à l'heure, je me suis donc demandée si tu étais dedans.**

‑ **Le Vaisseau Gummi ?** releva Axel un ouvrant un œil.

‑ **J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… »** songea la noiraude.

Roxas ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas débattre sur cette question, préférant ainsi rêver d'un univers lointain, où les ténèbres n'existaient pas et où la joie régnait en maître.

* * *

Aqua et Riku attendaient patiemment le retour de Terra. Certes, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes environ qu'il était partit, mais la situation semblait critique. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au Château Disney et dans d'autres mondes ? Des populations entières qui disparaissaient ? Même les sans-cœur n'y étaient pas parvenu jusqu'à maintenant…

On toqua soudain à la porte. La bleue se précipita pour aller ouvrir, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Terra. Elle fut néanmoins déçue de trouver Roxas.

** « Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle, essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains son livre de conte de fée.

** « J'ai besoin de ton aide,** dit-il en serrant plus fort le bouquin. **J'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration. »**

La jeune magicienne fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Puis ses pupilles bleutées se posèrent sur l'ouvrage.

** « Oh. Eh bien… »**

La jeune femme réfléchit en instant. Aider son élève à commencer son bouquin pouvait être un bon moyen pour se détendre et penser à autre chose, non ? Elle le fit donc entrer et le plaça sur la grande table. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui. Aqua attrapa une fiole d'encre noire ainsi qu'une plume qui traînaient par là et les lui prêtèrent. Riku, quant à lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir à la bleue puis lui fit signe de venir.

** « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…, **chuchota l'argenté pour ne pas se faire entendre du Simili de son meilleur ami.

‑ **Je sais mais… On a besoin de penser à autre chose quelques instants, tu ne penses pas ?**

Il soupira puis décroisa les bras. La jeune femme lui conseilla ensuite de venir les aider, ce que le Maître fit presque à contre-coeur. Riku et Aqua s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Roxas puis se penchèrent sur le livre.

** « Pour commencer, tu pourrais décrire l'endroit où l'action se passe,** proposa la bleue.

‑ **Oui. Comme une île par exemple,** enrichit l'argenté, s'appuyant pour cela de son propre passé.

‑ **Un peu comme les Îles du Destins ?** questionna le blond, pas très sûr de lui.

‑ **Exactement ! »** dirent en cœur les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade.

Roxas ouvrit le livre à la première page. Les feuilles blanches n'attendaient plus que d'être écrites.

Le jeune garçon trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire puis écrit sa première phrase. _"Il était une fois, sur une petite île…"_.Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le bouquin se mit à briller anormalement, projetant dans toute la salle des rayons de lumière aveuglants.

** « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** s'écria Aqua se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière que produisait le livre.

‑ **Je… J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré !** assura le blond.

‑ **Nous sommes attirés dans le livre ! »** dit à son tour Riku.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus vive. Puis le livre se referma, comme si de rien n'était. Et un étrange cadenas apparu. Il était noir avec des chaînes rouges. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des trois porteurs de Keyblades…

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues : _**

**_"Terra ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"_**

**_"Mais, on est où ?_**

**_\- A l'intérieur du livre. Mais... Quelque chose cloche ici..."_**

**_"C'est dangereux de rester ici. Tu vois bien ce qu'elle est capable de faire aux gens comme toi... Sora est mort parce que..."_**

**_"Ne laisse en aucun cas Sora s'en approcher. Qui sait qu'elle catastrophe il pourrait encore créer..."_**

**_"Vous êtes ses espions et vous cherchez à tous nous tuer."_**


	4. La Jeune Fille à l'Arc

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment :**_Précédemment : Tandis que les Maîtres de la Keyblades reçoivent un étrange appel à l'aide de la part du Roi Mickey, Terra décide d'aller prévenir Maître Yen Sid. Pendant ce temps, Roxas sollicite l'aide d'Aqua pour trouver l'inspiration. A peine pose-t-il les premiers mots que les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se retrouvent baignés dans une vive lumière._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La jeune fille à l'arc :**

Pour pouvoir contacter Maître Yen Sid, Terra dû se rendre dans la grande salle d'entraînement. Là, derrière les trois sièges pour chacun des Maîtres de la Contrée du Départ, il y avait une sorte de cristal qui servait pour la communication entre les mondes. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il avait déjà vu son ancien Maître, Eraqus, s'en servir une fois. Il espérait juste qu'il serait capable de réitérer la manœuvre nécessaire pour l'activer.

Le brun s'approcha du cristal de couleur violet et appuya dessus. Là, plusieurs noms de mondes possédant ce cristal identique apparurent, dont la Tour Mystérieuse. Terra frôla son doigt sur le monde où se trouvait l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade. Ce fut Flora, l'une des trois fées vivant depuis peu avec le Sorcier, qui répondit à son appel. Il lui demanda à parler avec le sorcier.

** « Maître Yen Sid,** salua-t-il.

‑ **Ah, Terra. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Malgré l'apparence holographique que lui renvoyait le cristal, la voix de vieux Sage n'en fut aucunement déformée.

** « Vous devriez venir d'urgence, Maître. C'est à propos de Mickey.**

‑ **Mickey ? **s'étonna Yen Sid.** Qu'a fait mon élève cette fois-ci ?**

‑ **Il n'y est pour rien, Maître,** assura Terra. **Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Tout à coup, une forte lumière l'aveugla. La communication avec Yen Sid fut coupée en même temps que l'étrange lueur. Elle ne dura pas longtemps cependant, environ une ou deux minutes. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, le jeune Maître ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Aqua. Il avait remarqué que la lumière provenait de la bibliothèque. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme s'y précipita. En chemin, il fut rejoint par quelques élèves ayant également vu la lumière aveuglante. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Lea et Xion.

** « Terra ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »** s'inquiéta Ven en se détachant du lot et rejoignant son ami de toujours.

Le brun s'arrêta de courir un instant et ordonna à ses élèves de tous se réunir dans la grande salle. Il assura également qu'ils les rejoindraient bien vite, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Aqua, Riku et Roxas car ce dernier manquait également à l'appel.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, Terra fut surpris de n'y voir personne.

** « Je leur avais bien dit de m'attendre ici » **marmonna-t-il.

Le Maître s'approcha de la grande table et vit quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas par ici il y un quart d'heure plus tôt : un livre. Il semblait fermé par une étrange serrure. Pensant qu'il pourrait la déverrouiller facilement avec sa Keyblade, Terra fit apparaître Terres Condamnées. Il la pointa en direction de la serrure noire, mais rien se sembla se produire. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. La Keyblade ne la détectait tout simplement pas.

Trouvant cela étrange et extrêmement inquiétant, le jeune homme préféra garder le livre avec lui pour le montrer à Yen Sid à son arrivée, car il sentait comme une forte odeur de ténèbres en émaner. Il avait assez côtoyé les ténèbres pour reconnaître son odeur entre mille. Mais ce livre n'expliquait en rien la mystérieuse disparition des deux Maîtres et du porteur de Keyblade. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce livre pouvait très bien avoir un lien avec la lumière et leur disparition…

* * *

Roxas, Aqua et Riku reprenaient petits à petits leurs esprits. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une ville ou d'un village. Ils le devinaient facilement grâce aux nombreuses petites maisonnettes qui les entouraient.

** « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?** demanda la bleue en se remettant sur ses pieds.

‑ **Oui, je crois…,** répondit l'adolescent qui peinait à se relever. **Mais, on est où ?**

‑ **A l'intérieur du livre, **assura l'argenté. **Mais… Quelque chose cloche ici… »**

Les rues semblaient toutes désertes. L'air ambiant était pesant de par son calme. De plus, le temps orageux ne faisant qu'alourdir ce sentiment de pression.

Riku reconnaissait que trop bien cet endroit. Il s'agissait du monde dans lequel il avait grandi : les Îles du Destin. Cependant, l'argenté sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme s'il manquait une chose importante en ces lieux. Une présence. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver laquelle.

Les trois amis aperçurent alors un petit groupe de villageois. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir. Leurs visages semblaient voilés d'une sombre tristesse. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en deuil. Oui, quelque chose clochait. Et Riku était bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

** « Suivons ces gens »** déclara-t-il, prenant par la même occasion le rôle de chef de groupe.

Aqua et Roxas approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Discrètement, les deux Maîtres et le porteur de Keyblade suivirent les habitants des îles. Leurs pas les menèrent alors au cimetière, comme ils s'en doutaient depuis le début. Riku fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un dans son village était mort ? Mais qui ? Ses craintes ne firent que se renforcer lorsque les parents de Sora arrivèrent sans lui. Leurs visages reflétaient beaucoup plus de tristesse, de peine et de rage que n'importe qui. L'argenté s'imagina le pire. Impossible. Pas lui. Il était resté à la Contrée du Départ ! Il ne pouvait pas être… Il serra les poings et retint les larmes qui commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Riku espérait se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Pas Sora.

** « Riku… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ? » **demanda faiblement la voix d'une femme.

Le jeune homme ainsi que ses amis se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Riku écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui leur faisait face. Son visage légèrement ridé semblait anormalement fatigué et son regard bleu lagon totalement absent de quelconque émotion.

** « Maman… Que… ? **bafouilla l'argenté, interdit de se retrouver face à sa propre mère.

‑ **C'est dangereux de rester ici. Tu vois bien ce qu'elle est capable de faire aux gens comme toi… » **

Quelques larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses petits yeux.

** « Sora est mort parce que… »**

La femme éclata en sanglot. L'argenté prit immédiatement sa mère dans ses bras. La voir ainsi valait bien toutes les tortures du monde !

Mais ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer avait eut l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Sora, mort ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

** « Riku… »**

La femme releva ses yeux couleur lagon sur son fils. On savait maintenant de qui il les avait hérité.

** « Tu dois immédiatement partir d'ici ! » **s'exclama-t-elle à contre-coeur.

Cela s'entendait dans le son de sa voix : demander à son fils de partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible lui déchirait le cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son souhait le plus cher était de le savoir en vie, aussi éloigné soit-il d'elle.

** « Si elle apprend ta présence, poursuivit la mère de Riku, elle te tuera comme elle a tué Sora ! Je t'en supplie ! Va-t-en ! Je préfère te savoir loin d'ici plutôt que mort ! »**

Le jeune homme détacha son emprise sur sa mère. Il la vit ensuite cacher son visage dans un mouchoir déjà souillé par les larmes. Puis elle s'enfuit en direction du cimetière, sans même adresser un dernier regard pour son fils adoré.

Riku ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Sora était… mort ? A cause d'_"elle"_ ? Mais qui était cette _"elle" _? Sans doute une personne malfaisante puisqu'elle a tué son meilleur ami. Et elle cherchait à le tuer aussi ? Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Sora avait-il réellement quitté ce monde, ou bien le Maître était-il tout simplement victime d'un mauvais rêve ?

Sans le vouloir, Riku regardait dans le vide, pensif. Aqua posa alors une main sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait actuellement, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Ils parviendraient à trouver le fin de mot de l'histoire. Ils devaient juste y réfléchir posément.

** « On devrait aller se mettre dans un endroit où on sera en sécurité pour réfléchir,** proposa la jeune femme

‑ **Oui, tu as raison,** approuva l'argenté.** Suivez-moi. »**

Le jeune homme effectua quelques pas vers la pente qui menait vers la plage.

** « On va où ? »** demanda Roxas.

Riku braqua son regard sur l'océan. Plus précisément sur la petite île tropicale où il adorait aller jouer avec Sora et Kairi lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, si jeunes et si innocents.

** « A la cachette »** déclara-t-il d'un seul souffle.

* * *

Comme convenu, les cinq élèves s'étaient rendus dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils discutaient entre eux, ou plutôt débattaient de la situation qui leur parut sur l'instant assez alarmante. Plusieurs hypothèses sur la raison de ce chamboulement fusaient. La majeure partie pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte "d'épreuve" pour tester leur sang froid. Mais d'autres, beaucoup plus pessimistes, croyaient qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose de grave. Cependant, lorsque Maître Yen Sid franchit les portes, toutes leurs craintes furent confirmées. Il se passait bien quelque chose d'anormal. Les porteurs de Keyblades se mirent tous au garde-à-vous en ligne, allant du plus grand, Lea, au plus petit, Kairi. Terra arriva par la même occasion et sa plaça devant ses élèves avant de s'incliner poliment face au vieux Mage.

** « Merci d'être venu, Maître,** dit-il solennellement.

‑ **Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, Terra » **ordonna Yen Sid en dardant son regard froid et insistant sur l'ancien élève d'Eraqus.

Le brun, qui essayait de paraître calme malgré le regard déroutant du plus âgé, mit en marche la machine pour communiquer. Là, l'hologramme de Mickey apparu, ainsi que son message inquiétant. Les élèves écoutaient sans rien dire, attentifs à tout ce que racontait la souris, se lançant de temps à autre des regards inquiets. Une fois le message terminé, le sorcier ferma les yeux et caressa sa barbe. Sa façon à lui de réfléchir.

** « Je sentais bien un étrange mouvement dans les forces des ténèbres…, **avoua-t-il au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion.

‑ **Que fait-on Maître ?** demanda le seul Maître de la Keyblade encore présent.

‑ **Je vais devoir vous envoyer enquêter, je le crains. »**

Yen Sid se dirigea vers les sièges destinés aux Maîtres puis se tourna vers les porteurs de Keyblades et exposa son plan :

** « Je vais constituer deux groupes. Suite à une récentes visite, j'ai décidé que chaque générations seront mélangées. »**

Tous se lancèrent des regards surpris, se demandant avec quels camarades ils se retrouveraient.

**« Nous aurons donc une première équipe qui partiront avec ce Fragment d'Étoile. »**

L'ancien Maître de la Keyblade sortit de sa grande poche le fameux Fragment d'Étoile. Il expliqua alors son fonctionnement : il l'a personnellement réglé pour les envoyer dans divers mondes déjà visité par Sora et ses amis auparavant.

** « Le second groupe partira avec le vaisseau Gummi, qui lui aussi sera sous mode "automatique". Vous n'aurez donc aucune manœuvre à effectuer en ce qui concerne les moyens de transport. »**

Yen Sid annonça ensuite les deux équipes. La première sera constituée de Terra, Sora et Xion, ce qui signifiait que la deuxième comporterait Lea, Ventus et Kairi.

** « Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois encore vous informer d'une chose. »**

Le sorcier se dirigea vers le Maître de la Keyblade et lui demanda le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains. Le brun le lui donna sans rien dire. L'ancien Maître leva le bouquin de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir et reprit ses explications :

** « Sans doute avez-vous remarqué l'absence de trois de vos camarades ? »**

Tous se lancèrent des regards, pas vraiment certains de comprendre le lien entre la disparition d'Aqua, Riku et Roxas et ce livre de contes de fées.

** « Je peux les sentir…, **reprit Yen Sid**. Ils sont tous les trois à l'intérieur de ce livre. Je vais donc rester ici pour me renseigner sur son apparition soudaine et trouver un moyen de les faire sortir de là. »**

Yen Sid baissa son bras puis indiqua au deuxième groupe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lea, Ventus et Kairi saluèrent droitement le sorcier puis se dirigèrent vers le hangar. Puis le vieux bonhomme se dirigea vers Terra et lui tendit le Fragment d'Étoile.

** « Ne laisse en aucun cas Sora s'en approcher. Qui sait qu'elle catastrophe il pourrait encore créer…, **conseilla l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade.

‑ **Hé ! C'est pas sympa…** **!** s'exclama le châtain en baissant les bras.

‑ **C'est pour ton bien… »** assura Xion en rigolant timidement et lui caressant doucement le dos comme Kairi le faisait souvent.

Terra sourit en voyant la scène puis il salua poliment le sorcier, indiquant aux deux élèves d'en faire de même. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de l'entrée. Une fois les marches menant aux grandes portes descendues, les trois Porteurs de Keyblades se rassemblèrent au centre de la grande place. Le Maître de la Keyblade eut un sourire en coin en se remémorant sa propre histoire. C'était exactement à cet endroit là qu'il était partit la première fois, il y avait de cela dix ans, pour "enquêter" sur la nouvelle menace des Ténèbres, alias les Nescients.

** « Bien. Accrochez-vous bien à moi les enfants !**

‑ **Hey ! On est plus des gamins !** s'indigna Sora.

‑ **Il parlait seulement pour toi ! »** plaisanta Xion.

Ce dernier fit une moue boudeuse puis tira la langue à sa camarade. La noiraude lui répondit à sa grimace. Après leur petite querelle, ils finirent tous par se donner la main et le Fragment d'Étoile se mit en route, les emportant vers leur première destination…

* * *

Une fois le deuxième groupe dans la hangar, Lea fut le premier à s'approcher du vaisseau Gummi.

** « Matez-moi cet engin !** s'exclama le rouquin en regardant de haut en bas l'immense Vaisseau.

‑ **Il est trop génial ! »** renchérit Ventus.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, jamais les deux garçons ne s'étaient réellement approchés du Vaisseau. Ils savaient qu'il demeurait là, à attendre que l'on ait besoin de lui. Et maintenant, il allait enfin remplir sa vraie fonction de transport depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Il avait certes servi à transporter le groupe de Porteur de disparu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, un seul aller-retour. Non, le Gummi souhaitait être bien plus utile que cela, et les emmener aux quatre coins de l'Univers !

** « Vous verrez qu'il est encore mieux une fois en vol ! »** en rajouta Kairi.

En effet, elle était déjà montée à l'intérieur du Vaisseau. La première fois était lors de sa "fuite" de la Forteresse Oubliée pour se mettre en sécurité à la Ville de Traverse, lors de la toute première aventure de Sora. Le seconde fois, c'était l'an dernier, alors qu'elle se sentait inutile, elle avait jusqu'à été rendre visite à Yen Sid avec Riku dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les Gardiens de la Lumière, sans même savoir qu'elle en était elle-même un. L'auburn connaissait donc à peu près les commandes pour le mode "automatique" pour avoir vu Sora et Riku le faire. C'était désormais à son tour de le piloter.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, la jeune fille prit soin d'informer aux garçons qu'elle se réservait le siège du pilote, donc celui du milieu. Ceux-ci n'opposèrent aucune réticences, trouvant même qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure pilote qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Lea se plaça donc sur le siège de gauche et Ventus sur celui de droite.

** « Attachez bien vos ceintures surtout les garçons ! »** conseilla Kairi avec son habituel sourire qui se valait charmeur.

Elle se pencha alors un peu plus vers le tableau de bord. Celui-ci était composé d'un écran de contrôle indiquant une image du monde dans lequel ils le trouvaient. Tout autour étaient disposés d'innombrables petits boutons et manivelles dont elle ne connaissait pas les fonctions. La jeune fille prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index, réfléchissant intensément.

** « Voyons Kairi réfléchit…,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. **A quoi ressemblait le bouton déjà ?… »**

Il fallait dire que le vaisseau Gummi comportait de multiples touches. Certaines étaient utiles, notamment lors des attaques de vaisseau ennemis. D'autres servaient tout simplement au confort des passager. Comme, pour ne citer qu'un exemple, des mains masseuses. Mais l'auburn se doutait que Yen Sid soit content de savoir que les plus jeunes espoirs des mondes se la coulaient douce en se réservant une agréable séance de massage !

** « Un problème ? »** demanda gentiment Ven.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Kairi se pencha de nouveau sur les touches et se remit à réfléchir… Elle hésitait entre deux boutons pour tout dire. Le jaune et le rouge. Mais lequel était-ce déjà ? Impossible de s'en souvenir… L'auburn se souvenait uniquement voir Sora ou Riku appuyer sur l'un des bouton.

** « Si t'arrives pas à choisir, appuie sur celui dont la couleur te parle le plus » **conseilla Lea.

Il appuya ensuite sur index deux fois sur son front rapidement tout en disant :

** « C'est bon c'est retenu ? »**

L'auburn rigola légèrement en entendant sa célèbre phrase. Puis elle appuya sur le bouton rouge. Sa signification semblait évidente pour elle : Sora s'habillait souvent de cette couleur lorsqu'ils habitaient encore sur les Îles du Destin. Et actuellement encore, il portait un peu de rouge sur lui ! **[Jamais je monte avec elle xD]**

Le vaisseau trembla alors légèrement puis commença à léviter.

** « J'ai réussi ! »** se réjouit la jeune fille en tapant fébrilement dans ses mains.

Lea et Ventus applaudirent à l'unisson, accompagné des rires de Kairi. Ce voyage semblait très bien débuter pour eux ! Ils espéraient juste que la joie et la bonne humeur continueraient tout au long de leur future aventure.

* * *

A l'étroit dans leur petite barque volée, Aqua réfléchissait déjà sur le pourquoi du comment Sora pouvait être mort. S'ils se trouvaient réellement dans le livre, comment expliquer la présence de la mère de Riku ? Et que celle-ci le reconnaisse ? La magicienne en vint à penser que, finalement, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas vraiment dans le bouquin. En voilà un casse-tête difficile à résoudre !

Soupirant, la bleue trempa son index dans l'eau. L'océan ne semblait pas trop agité, fort heureusement, et la température était bonne, elle aussi. Si les conditions étaient idéales, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas perdu de temps pour se baigner. Des petits ronds sur la surface de l'eau commencèrent à se former. La jeune femme regarda vers le ciel. Il pleuvait. Une tempête se préparait ou ce n'était qu'un simple orage ? Difficile à dire, quand on ne venait pas des îles…

** « On sera à l'abri une fois dans la grotte »** assura Riku.

De son côté, Roxas se sentait mal. C'était en partie de sa faute si les deux Maîtres avaient eux aussi été aspirés dans le livre. S'il n'avait pas demandé leur aide, sans doute serait-il le seul dans cette galère… Et il aurait épargné à Riku d'apprendre la mort de son meilleur ami… Il lui en voudrait à vie, maintenant, ça, il en était persuadé. Déjà que leur relation semblait tendue, être bloqué ici à cause de lui ne fera qu'aggraver les choses… Et le blond ne pensait pas qu'un simple _**"Désolé" **_ou encore _**"Pardon" **_suffirait…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le ponton. Une fois les pieds sur terre, l'argenté attacha la barque pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas au gré du courant, puis le groupe de Porteurs de Keyblades se mit en quête de la cachette.

** « Au moins, il n'y a pas de trace des Ténèbres,** remarqua Aqua.

‑ **Oui, c'est un bon point »** poursuivit Roxas, toujours dans son malaise.

Resté en avant, Riku n'écoutait leur conversation que d'une oreille, menant l'expédition. Aqua et Roxas, eux, le suivaient un peu en retrait.

** « C'est ici »** déclara le meilleur ami de Sora.

En effet, derrière un imposant feuillage, on pouvait apercevoir l'entrée d'une grotte. Très intelligente comme cachette, il fallait le dire ! La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, aussi le trio décida rapidement de se mettre à l'abri dans la grotte. Comme dans ses souvenirs, Riku constata que tous les dessins fait avec Sora et Kairi étant enfants s'y trouvaient. Ce nouveau détail lui fit penser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être dans un livre. Impossible. Sinon comment expliquer la présence de ses dessins ?

** « On ne risque plus rien ici »** assura l'argenté.

Il se tourna vers Aqua et Roxas, une lueur grave dans ses yeux lagons.

** « Si quelqu'un a une hypothèse, qu'il l'explique,** dit-il, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblades échangèrent de longs regards. Mais aucun n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

** « Moi, j'ai une hypothèse »** s'exclama soudainement la voix d'une jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient bien.

La jeune fille en question avait des courts cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus couleur océan. Le plus frappant chez elle était qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Kairi. Mais quelque chose chez elle n'allait pas. L'auburn portait des vêtements fait en peau d'animal et était armée d'un arc. La jeune fille décocha d'ailleurs une flèche et la pointa vers Roxas, ce qui fit reculer ce dernier d'un pas.

** « Vous êtes ses espions et vous cherchez à tous nous tuer »** finit par dire celle qui ressemblait à Kairi.

Instinctivement, sentant la menace, tous matérialisèrent leurs Keyblades et se mirent sur la défensive. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas la blesser, mais si elle employait la force, alors ils se devaient de riposter.

** « Attendez j'ai une idée,** s'exclama alors Riku. **Si ma mère a pu me reconnaître, alors elle le pourra aussi. »**

L'argenté baissa Point du Jour, sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ressemblait fortement à sa meilleure amie. L'auburn pointa cette fois-ci sa flèche en direction de Riku, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

** « Un pas de plus et elle va droit entre tes deux yeux ! »** prévint-elle.

Le meilleur ami de Sora rangea cette fois-ci sa Keyblade et leva ses mains, signe qu'il était inoffensif.

** « Tu me reconnais ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

La sosie de Kairi fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire si elle connaissait Riku. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux puis lâcha son arc à terre. L'auburn sauta alors dans les bras de Riku.

** « C'est TOI ! C'est vraiment TOI ! »**

Elle prit le visage de l'argenté entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

** « Je te croyais mort… » ** dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sora, et maintenant lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde semblait mort dans ce monde ?!

** « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » **marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'argenté lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce monde étrange, Roxas, Aqua et lui, et ce qu'ils avaient appris une fois ici. Kairi hochait la tête de temps en temps, fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle tentait de comprendre. Seulement, Riku n'était pas dupe. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas comme leur alliée. Cette version de Kairi possédait un petit quelque chose de très différent. Une sorte de lueur sauvage dans le regard.

** « Je vois, je vois… »** marmonna la jeune fille.

Riku se tourna vers ses amis pour leur demander de baisser leurs Keyblades, lorsqu'il se reçu soudainement un coup de rocher derrière la tête, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Le blond et la bleue voulurent réagir et attraper l'auburn, sauf que celle-ci semblait bien plus rapide et agile que dans leur monde d'origine. Agissant furtivement, l'auburn passa dernière Roxas et, sans qu'il ne put rien faire pour se défendre, elle lui donna un méchant coup derrière l'arrière du crâne, à l'instar de Riku un peu plus tôt. Aqua cependant fut bien plus vigilante que ses deux amis. Tenant fermement le pommeau de Garde du Maître, la jeune femme lança un sort de Sommeil sur Kairi. Instantanément, une brume rosâtre entoura la jeune fille, la sortant ainsi du champ de vision de la magicienne.

**« Bien tenté, mais il faudra faire mieux que ça la prochaine fois ! »** conseilla la voix de Kairi dans son dos.

Elle asséna le dernier coup de pierre à la tête d'Aqua, la faisait à son tour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, l'auburn déposa la grosse pierre au sol et s'écroula à terre, fatiguée. On ne le dirait peut-être pas en constatant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait maîtrisé les trois Porteurs de Keyblade, mais ce petit combat lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Elle avait dû agir avec plus d'agilité que d'ordinaire pour les avoir par surprise. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Kairi avait eu le choix entre les amener de force, ou bien les laisser à leur sort. La dernière option était inenvisageable.

** « Les gars !… Vous pouvez venir ! »** appela la jeune fille au loin.

* * *

_**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues : **_

_**"Aqua... Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien..."**_

_**"Mon enveloppe charnelle n'est pas encore complètement recomposée. Mais j'y parviens, petit à petit.**_

_**-Qui es-tu ?!**_

_**-Un être venu des plus noires ténèbres."**_

_**"SORS DE MA TÊTE !"**_

_**"Tu n'es pas Mickey."**_


	5. Vieux Amis - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment :**_ Sur ordres de Yen Sid, les Porteurs de Keyblades se retrouvent divisés en deux groupes de trois et envoyés dans différents mondes. Nous retrouvons désormais le groupe de Sora, Xion et Terra dans un premier monde._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Vieux "amis" – Partie I**

Le Fragment d'Étoile avait emmené le groupe dirigé par Terra au Château Disney. Si Yen Sid avait préféré commencer par cet endroit, il y avait bien là une raison : le sorcier voulait d'abord comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son apprenti. De plus, il s'agissait là d'un monde que connaissait bien Sora et Terra.

**« Bon, par où on commence ?** demanda le châtain en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

‑ **On va se séparer et chercher des indices,** informa le Maître. **Je vais rester en ville. Je la connais plutôt bien.**

‑ **D'accord, alors moi je m'occupe du château ! »** assura d'emblée l'adolescent avant de s'élancer vers les grandes portes.

Tel un enfant surexcité, Sora se précipita vers les portes bleues. Terra soupira, désespéré par l'attitude de l'Élu de la Keyblade.

**« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »** questionna timidement Xion.

Des trois, elle était la seule à ne rien savoir sur ce monde. En vérité, elle n'en avait exploré que très peu, puisque le reste du temps, elle avait dormi dans le cœur de Sora, sans réellement voir de ses propres yeux les nombreux mondes qu'il avait visité.

Terra prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index de sa main droite et posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche. C'était sa "pause du penseur" comme il aimait l'appeler.

**« La ville n'est pas très grande, donc je pourrai la gérer tout seul. Je te conseille plutôt d'aller au château. N'oublie pas de contacter Sora ou moi si les ennuis se font savoir.**

‑ **D'accord ! »**

La noiraude partit elle aussi vers les portes du château du roi Mickey, mais beaucoup plus calmement que l'avait fait son camarade un peu plus tôt. Explorer presque seule cette immense demeure lui faisait un petit peu peur, elle devait se l'avouer. De plus, la jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Roxas. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait mentit tout à l'heure. Elle avait su le lire dans ses yeux. Xion le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais Xion n'avait pas voulu le lui faire remarquer, de peur de créer des tensions entre eux et de gâcher un si beau moment. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça, après tant de temps qu'ils avaient passés séparés des uns des autres. Seulement, la noiraude pensa que peut-être la disparition de Roxas avait un lien avec ce qu'il n'avait pas osé leur avouer à la tour.

Les pensées de l'adolescente se tournèrent avec vers Lea. Elle se demanda dans quel monde il avait bien pu tomber. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

* * *

Depuis sa dernière visite, Terra constata que rien n'avait changé. Les bâtiments étaient toujours là, de couleur extravagants et difformes. En face des grandes portes du château se trouvait encore le petit square, et non loin se tenait toujours la scène où il avait reçu son prix du Million de Rêve, décerné par la reine en personne pour occasion ! C'était une journée mémorable pour lui car grâce à ce prix, le Maître avait enfin compris que beaucoup de personnes comptaient sur lui, et que les Ténèbres n'étaient pas toujours la meilleure façon de régler un problème.

Le brun se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient autrefois Rifi, Fifi et Loulou, les trois neveux de Donald. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder à l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, un petit indice, qui lui permettrait de savoir où ils se trouvaient, tous. A première vue, rien d'intéressant n'attira son attention. Terra sauta alors par-dessus le comptoir et entra dans la pièce. Ce qui prenait le plus de place étaient les multiples étagères où étaient rangés différents ingrédients pour la création de glaces. Parmi elles se trouvait une toute particulière. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant les étiquettes colorées sur les différents étages de cette étagère. Les deux premiers étages avaient pour inscription "Terra" ; les deux seconds "Ventus" ; et les deux derniers "Aqua". Il ignorait que ses meilleurs amis collectaient eux aussi des ingrédients pour les neveux de Donald ! C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que les ingrédients soient toujours là, même après dix ans ! Mais le brun ne préféra pas les ouvrir. Ils avaient dû se décomposer depuis bien longtemps ! Le reste de la pièce se composait de machines en tous genres pour la fabrication de glace. Rien de bien utile. Le Maître décida d'aller chercher ailleurs.

Il se rendit ensuite sur le terrain de Fruitball. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant à voir ici, si ce n'était l'armoire des trophées qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Mais il pouvait bien y avoir des indices cachés à l'intérieur. Terra s'y approcha puis ouvrit les deux vitres de verre. Son regard se posa premièrement sur le trophée en or. Il portait l'inscription _**"Décerné à Aqua pour son fantastique héroïsme".**_ Le brun sourit. Agir avec héroïsme, cela ressemblait parfaitement à son amie. Il trouva également dans la coupole du trophée une photo de la jeune femme accompagnée par la reine et Horace, le gérant du stand de Fruitball. Le brun prit la photo et effleura le portrait de la magicienne.

**« Aqua… Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien… »** dit-il.

Terra plia la photo et la rangea dans sa poche. Il espérait que personne ne remarquera qu'il l'a prise ! Il examina ensuite les autres trophées, en bronze et en argent, mais il n'y avait là rien qui ne pouvait retenir son attention. Le jeune homme soupira puis referma les vitres. Il ne trouvera rien ici.

Sa prochaine destination était le circuit. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Le Maître se rappelait les nombreuses courses auxquelles il avait participé et remporté. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de sa toute première course. Quand Terra avait atterri avec son planeur Keyblade dans ce monde, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'un circuit plein de monstres remplis de négativité appelés "Nescient". Ceux-ci avaient bien failli le percuter avec leurs véhicules mais grâce à l'intervention de Tic, Tac et Minnie, il s'en était sorti vivant. Et heureusement ! Le brun avait ensuite appris que ses ennemis ne devaient d'ordinaire pas se retrouver sur le circuit, et s'amusaient depuis à gêner les autres coureurs, mais personne n'était parvenu à les neutraliser. Aussi Terra décida-t-il de les éliminer.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus personne. On n'entendait plus le bruit des moteurs se mettant en marche sur la ligne de départ, ni même les cris encourageant des spectateurs. Tout cela avait disparu. Et il fallait absolument que tout redevienne comme avant. Voir un monde privé de ses habitants le rendait bien triste, malgré les couleurs vives que l'on pouvait y trouver.

Une fois dans le hall des inscriptions, Terra ne trouva pas la trace de Tic et Tac comme il le pensait. Dommage, ils auraient pu être d'une aide précieuse. Il n'y avait rien de bien important ici, aussi décida-t-il de faire demi-tour. Tout à coup, le brun remarqua d'étranges formes au loin ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des véhicules. Il plissa les yeux, espérant mieux les apercevoir. Sauf qu'ils étaient bien trop éloignées. Bientôt, les engins disparurent derrière une petite colline. Ni une ni deux, le Maître décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était de lui-même et il changea pour cela sa Keyblade en Planeur. Le jeune homme enclencha ensuite son armure et s'élança sur la piste. Enfin il trouvait des êtres vivants !

* * *

**« Sora ! Attends-moi ! »**

La pauvre Xion essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rattraper son camarade. Il fallait dire qu'il courait assez vite ! Ce dernier, en entendant son prénom, se stoppa net dans sa course et se retourna, une mine étonnée sur son visage rond.

**« Oui ?**

‑ **Terra m'a dit de venir au château avec toi »** expliqua la noiraude en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le châtain se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis reprit sa route en compagnie de l'ancienne marionnette. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un petit moment sans rien se dire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de grand sujet de conversation, en réalité. Xion appréciait Sora car il ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas et Sora aimait bien la compagnie de Xion pour sa ressemblance avec Kairi. Ils se taquinaient de temps en temps. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils n'avaient pas une très grande amitié.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant une immense porte violette.

**« Je vais inspecter la salle du trône,** informa le jeune Porteur de Keyblade. **Commence par inspecter la bibliothèque, là-bas. »**

Il désigna au bout du long couloir une porte à double battants marrons. Sora lui indiqua également que la pièce servait de bureau au roi, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de tomber sur un indice. Il entra ensuite dans la salle d'audience, laissant la jeune fille seule.

Ravalant sa salive, Xion se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, un roi devait sans doute garder quelques livres savants non ? Peut-être qu'il y en aura un qui pourra les renseigner ?

Une fois la porte atteinte, la noiraude toqua, pensant qu'il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un. Elle attendit une minute ou deux mais personne ne répondit. Xion entra donc. Elle ouvrit uniquement la porte de droite et se faufila en douce dans la pièce puis referma doucement derrière elle. La jeune fille prit le temps d'examiner la pièce. Cette bibliothèque était bien plus petite que la leur, ça, c'était sûr ! Le mur du fond comportait toutes les étagères avec les livres. Sur sa droite se trouvait une cheminée surmontée de l'emblème du royaume : les contours du visage de la souris. Sur le mur derrière elle étaient accrochés de multiples tableaux représentant Mickey dans des positions et vêtements différents. Enfin, au centre de la pièce se tenait un bureau en bois qui semblait assez simple. Il y avait dessus un étrange ordinateur. La noiraude allait commencer ses recherches par là.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le grand fauteuil de cuir puis commença à pianoter les touches du clavier, faisant diverses recherches. En cherchant dans l'historique du roi, elle remarqua bien rapidement qu'il avait lui aussi avait prit le soin d'en faire, et qu'il avait apparemment trouvé quelques réponses. Xion lut alors un article qui avait été écrit par Ansem le Sage en personne !

**« "La population des Jardins Radieux diminue de plus en plus chaque jour, **lut-elle.** Je ne sais que faire pour protéger mon royaume. J'ignore où ces créatures les emmènent. La seule chose que je connaisse de ces monstres sont leurs noms. Les Nescients, créatures nées de sentiments négatifs. Sans-coeurs qui, comme leur nom l'indique, n'ont pas de cœur et les volent aux gens. Et enfin Simili, qui eux ne sont que des coquilles vides également en quête de cœur pour recréer Kingdom Hearts. Mais je ne comprends pas leur présence ici. Xehanort a été vaincu par Sora et les autres. Alors par qui sont-ils commandés ? Je vais devoir m'en assurer moi-même." »**

L'article s'arrêtait là. Xion frappa du poing contre la table. Si Sans-Coeur et Simili travaillaient ensemble, cela ne pouvait être que plus grave que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer. De plus, trois de leurs camarades, dont Roxas, manquaient toujours à l'appel. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce maudit livre, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La noiraude serra les poings. Si seulement Roxas lui avait parlé, elle serait peut-être avec lui à l'heure qu'il était ! La jeune fille eut alors une idée lumineuse. Elle tenta de chercher des informations sur le bouquin.

Quelque chose lui attrapa soudainement le bras, la stoppant net dans ses recherches. L'adolescente sursauta face à ce contact et tourna la tête pour découvrir l'identité de sons visiteur surprise. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'avait entendu personne ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle était persuadée de l'avoir refermée.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, la jeune fille lâcha un petit cri et parvint à se dégager de son emprise et à sortir sa Keyblade pour se défendre. En face d'elle se dandinait un de ceux qui furent ses alliés passé un temps, un Reflet.

* * *

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Sora trouvait la salle du trône inutilement grande et vide. Certes, si Mickey et Minnie avaient pour habitude d'organiser des bals, c'était plutôt pratique. Mais pour le reste du temps, cette grandeur semblait inutile. Le trône en or et velours de la souris était toujours là, se tenant bien droit et impassible face aux événements que subissait actuellement son monde. Les deux statues géantes faites totalement d'or de Donald et Dingo se trouvaient toujours là, elles aussi. Elles surplombaient la salle de par leur grandeur, qui était tout à fait honorable pour les deux personnages tout aussi grands d'esprit qui y étaient représentés ! En le regardant, là, en bas, Sora eut un léger sentiment de nostalgie mais aussi de fierté. Il était heureux d'avoir eu la chance de combattre à leurs côtés. Mais qui savaient où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, désormais…

Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à voir dans cette pièce. Non, la vraie salle à inspecter, le cœur, si l'on pouvait le dire, du Royaume, se trouvait sous le trône de Mickey.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha du siège et activa le passage secret comme le lui avait montré Minnie l'an dernier, celui se trouvant juste sous l'accoudoir. Le trône coulissa alors sur le côté pour laisser place à d'immenses escaliers descendant dans les entrailles du château. Sora les descendit et il se retrouva, comme il l'avait prévu, dans le hall de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Il constata avec soulagement que la pierre était toujours là, à sa place, silencieuse, un tourbillon d'énergie concentré en son sein. Ceux qui avaient fait disparaître les habitants ne la cherchaient donc pas comme l'avait autrefois fait Maléfique pour s'emparer du château. Mais que voulaient-ils dans ce cas si ce n'était pas cette mythique pierre ?

Le châtain s'approcha de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière et posa une main dessus. Même s'il n'était en contact qu'avec sa surface, le jeune garçon pouvait aisément sentir tout le potentiel magique de la sphère. Ses propres pouvoirs magiques se mirent à cogiter dans son être. Ils sentaient également le pouvoir immense de cette pierre.

Sora se rappela avec nostalgie la drôle d'aventure que ses amis et lui avaient parcourue pour sauver cette pierre, autrefois. Grâce à l'aide de Merlin l'Enchanteur, ils avaient pu traverser une porte les menant dans le passé, bien avant que Mickey ne soit roi de Disney Ville et que le château ne soit construit. Ils avaient bien aimé ce monde. D'ailleurs, est-ce que la porte se trouvait-elle toujours ici ? Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans ses souvenirs et constata avec joie qu'elle se tenait toujours ici, attendant qu'on l'ouvre. Un léger sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de l'Élu. Il avait une idée en tête, et personne pour l'empêcher de la réaliser.

Sora se dirigea vers la double porte et prit possession des deux poignets argentés. Une petite visite dans le passé s'imposait. Après tout, le présent et le passé étaient tous deux reliés, alors il devait s'assurer d'une chose : est-ce que le monde parallèle était lui aussi touché par la disparition de ses habitants ?

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, le châtain ouvrit la porte et entra dans le monde rétro. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Un univers monochrome, constitué uniquement de noir et blanc. Même lui. Il avait par ailleurs retrouvé les vêtements qu'il portait lors de sa première aventure. Le paysage qui se dessinait tout autour de lui était plutôt simple et enfantin. Le décor semblait avoir été tracé par un enfin en bas âge. C'était peut-être ce petit côté épuré qu'il aimait bien et le faisait sentir à son aise. Au fond de son cœur, Sora était toujours un petit enfant innocent.

Mais l'adolescent n'était pas venu dans ce monde uniquement pour son plaisir. Loin de là. Il voulait s'assurer que tout se passait bien ici, au moins.

La Pierre Angulaire de Lumière s'y trouvait toujours, impassible, exactement comme sa jumelle. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mais aucune trace des habitants. Sora baissa la tête, confus.

**« Alors ici aussi ? »** murmura-t-il en fermant lourdement les paupières face à sa propre impuissance.

Sora allait repartir lorsqu'on l'attrapa soudainement par le bras. Sur le coup, il sursauta et fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres, invoquant sa Keyblade au passage en cas de danger. Mais il fut bien vite rassuré en voyant le Mickey du passé lui faire face, son éternel sourire sur le visage. Le jeune homme soupira puis se retourna vers son ami.

**« Mickey !** se réjouit-il. **Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

Le futur roi du Château Disney lui montra la rivière et lui indiqua de le suivre. En vérité, l'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque la souris l'entraînait déjà à sa suite, le tirant de force par le bras. S'il en avait envie, l'Élu n'avait qu'à se dégager de sa petite emprise, et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner un ami dans le besoin !

Une fois sur la rive, Sora ne remarqua pas de suite ce qui clochait. Pas de trace de Sans-Coeurs ou autre créature des Ténèbres. Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici, dans ce cas ?

**« Je ne vois rien d'anormal ici… »**

Mickey lui montra énergétiquement du bout de ses doigts le bateau à vapeur de Pat. Il voulait y faire un tour ? Pourquoi pas, mais si Pat l'apprenait, il risquait de se mettre dans une colère noire… Après tout, il était sa propriété, et ni Sora, ni Mickey n'avait le droit de monter à bord…

Cependant, la souris ne lui laissa une fois de plus aucun le choix et le força à monter sur le pont. Heureusement que le futur roi savait naviguer, parce que Sora avait déjà tout oublié ce que le Pat du passé lui avait appris ! Sacré Sora…


	6. Vieux Amis - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Terra, Sora et Xion, une fois arrivés au Château Disney, décident de se séparer pour apprendre ce qu'il est arrivé aux habitants de ce Monde. A première vue, tout leur semble bien vide. Mais, est-ce vraiment le cas ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Vieux « Amis » - Partie II :**

Cela faisait plus de dix fois déjà que Terra faisait le tour du circuit sans trouver la moindre trace de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas rêvé tout de même ! Il les avait bien vu ces véhicules, il n'était pas encore fou !

Persuadé de faire des recherches pour rien, le Maître décida de se ranger sur le côté et d'attendre. S'il les avait réellement vus, peut-être qu'ils repasseront ?

Le jeune homme posa un pied à terre et enleva son casque. Il faisait vraiment chaud là-dessous ! Le brun profita de ce bref moment de répit pour reprendre un peu d'air frais. Il sortit ensuite la photo d'Aqua qu'il avait emprunté – peut-être pouvait-on même parler de vol – et admira sa meilleure amie. Un sentiment de regret l'envahit. Terra s'en voulait de la manière dont il s'était méfié d'elle, il y a de cela dix ans, alors qu'il avait juste besoin de la présence de ses amis pour résister aux Ténèbres. Il avait déjà des sentiments forts à son égard à cette époque et aujourd'hui encore il les refoulait. Et la voilà de nouveau envolée il savait où. Terra aimerait être à ses côtés. La rassurer si elle avait peur, la protéger si elle était en danger, la prendre dans ses bras si elle était triste. Mais surtout tout lui avouer. Sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tous les sentiments refoulés depuis des années. Il le fera. Quand elle reviendra.

Soudain, trois véhicules passèrent à toute allure à côté de lui, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Le Maître de la Keyblade toussota tout en se protégeant les yeux des grains de sable. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les paupières, ses pupilles se dilatèrent en reconnaissant les engins ou plutôt les ennemis qui lui faisaient affront. Des Nescients.

Il rangea rapidement la photo d'Aqua puis remit son casque avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite. Terra n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper. Un petit coup d'accélération, et le tour était joué. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit, les trois véhicules l'encerclèrent de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Le brun fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi leur plan, au juste ? L'empêcher d'effectuer tout mouvement, de s'échapper ? Pourtant, c'était eux qui le fuyaient depuis tout à l'heure !

Tout à coup, le Nescient de devant s'écarta sur le côté, imité par ses deux autres semblables.

**« Quoi… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! »**

Terra ne regardait plus où il allait, préférant fixer ses ennemis restés à l'arrière pour ne pas les perdre une nouvelle fois de vue. Il fonça alors tête la première contre une colline. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de sauter de son planeur Keyblade pour ne pas finir écrabouillé contre le mur naturel puis broyé dans une explosion. Il roula plusieurs fois sur le côté puis une fois arrêté, il se mit en boule pour ne pas être endommagé par l'explosion provoquée par son véhicule. Entendant les débris flamber derrière lui, le Maître se releva puis retira son armure, pensant ne plus en avoir l'utilité. Levant le bras droit en direction de la fumée, il changea son véhicule en Keyblade puis analysa celle-ci. Heureusement, juste le haut de clef semblait être le plus endommagé par l'impact. Rien de bien grave. Les dégâts auraient pu être bien pire !

Au loin, les Nescients regardaient Terra sans rien faire. Auraient-ils peur d'agir ? Ce n'était en tout cas pas le cas du brun ! Tenant Terre Condamnées à deux mains, il ramena le pommeau de sa Keyblade près de sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra puis accumuler une surcharge d'énergie. Il tentait de créer un tir de visée sur ses ennemis. Le corps de Terra s'entoura alors de glace puis il fondit sur ses ennemis tel une flèche, les décimant tous un par un. Une fois calmé, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace d'eux.

**« Je ne comprends pas**, fit le Maître en serrant son poing de colère.** Vanitas a été détruit par Ven il y a longtemps… Alors comment les Nescients peuvent-ils encore exister sans lui ? »**

Il reporta son regard vers le Château Disney, confus.

**« J'espère qu'il n'est pas de retour… »**

Le brun secoua négativement du chef, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

**« Non. Impossible. Ça doit être l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre … »**

Une fois calmé, le Maître repartit en direction du château. Il ne trouverait personne ici.

* * *

Xion se retrouvait encerclée par une bande de Reflet. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient simplement de l'entourer en se dandinant. La jeune fille serra plus fort sa Keyblade. Devait-elle vraiment détruire ces similis avec qui elle "travaillait" autrefois ? Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à faire une telle chose. En quoi étaient-ils différents d'elle ou encore Roxas mis à part leur absence totale de sentiment ? Oui, c'était cela. Ils ne ressentaient rien. Contrairement aux membres de l'Organisation XIII, les Reflets n'étaient que des coquilles vides.

Ne ressentant plus aucun état d'âme, la noiraude fondit sur le Simili en face d'elle, Chaîne Royale vers l'avant. Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup pour en venir à bout. Cependant, ses camarades n'apprécièrent pas trop la défaite d'un des leur et ils se jetèrent tous sur Xion, l'immobilisant au sol. La jeune fille se débattit pour se libérer de leur emprise, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était indéniablement prise au piège. L'adolescente leva la main vers sa Keyblade pour tenter de la matérialiser dans sa main, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à son appel.

Soudainement, un étrange ricanement forcé résonna dans son esprit.

**« Rejoins-moi, Xion »** fit tout à coup une voix dans sa tête.

Elle devait appartenir à celui qui ricanait un peu plus tôt.

**« Je sais qui tu es,** reprit-il sur un ton mielleux. **Une marionnette sans cœur qui s'est juste forgée une personnalité grâce à de faux souvenirs.**

**\- Qui est là ?!** s'écria l'adolescente en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des Reflets.

**\- Mon enveloppe charnelle n'est pas encore complètement recomposée. Mais j'y parviens, petit à petit.**

**\- Qui es-tu ?!**

**\- Un être venu des plus noires Ténèbres. »**

La noiraude remarqua alors deux Similis s'enfuir en emportant avec eux l'ordinateur de Mickey. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec cette machine ?! La jeune fille concentra toute sa force et parvint enfin à matérialiser sa Keyblade. Elle donna à chaque Reflet un coup de son arme mythique puis parvint à se relever. Puis la noiraude s'élança vers les deux autres Similis restant pour les arrêter, sauf qu'il était trop tard. Ils firent apparaître un couloir obscur et s'enfuirent avec l'ordinateur. De rage, Xion se laissa tomber au sol.

**« Tu vois ?** reprit la voix qui s'était tue quelques instants. **Tu ne sers à rien tant que tu resteras avec eux. Rejoins-moi. Et tu auras toute la gloire que tu mérites. »**

Xion prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour chasser un horrible mal de tête.

**« SORS DE MA TÊTE !** hurla-t-elle en fermant les paupières.

**\- Xion ! »**

Terra venait d'arriver. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

**« Xion, parle-moi** **!** s'inquiéta-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »**

La noiraude reprit calmement ses esprits, retrouvant un souffle régulier. Inutile de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Il l'avait entendu hurler.

**« Il était dans ma tête…,** avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, presque tremblante.

**\- Qui ? Qui était dans ta tête ?** s'inquiéta de plus en plus le Maître de la Keyblade.

**\- Je ne sais pas …**, fit la noiraude en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. **Mais j'avais déjà entendu sa voix auparavant…**

**\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a déjà parlé ? »**

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

**« Je… J'en sais rien… Sa voix m'est familière…**

**\- Familière ? »** répéta Terra, qui n'en croyait presque pas ses oreilles.

Xion soupira, affichant une mine attristée.

**« C'est tout ce que je peux dire… Désolée… »**

La jeune fille serra les poings de frustration tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et se mettre à pleurer. Xion se retrouvait face à son impuissance. Elle se trouvait impuissante. Et cet inconnu n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment d'infériorité. Bien au contraire, il ne faisait que le renforcer. Oui, il se trouvait inutile. Incapable de protéger ses amis, incapable d'empêcher le vol d'information précieuses, et incapable de tenir tête à une simple petite voix dans sa tête.

Le brun aida Xion à se relever.

**« Nous devrions chercher Sora,** conseilla le Maître. **Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais en parler nous aidera à mettre les choses au clair. »**

La situation semblait bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer…

* * *

Mickey conduisit Sora jusqu'à une petite île sur laquelle il n'était pas venu lors de sa première visite. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-bas de si important pour que la souris lui demande d'aller voir ? A première vue, l'île ne semblait guère plus grande que celle sur laquelle il jouait dans son monde avec Riku et Kairi.

Une fois le bateau amarré, le châtain ne perdit pas de temps et sauta sur la terre ferme. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, il examina un peu les alentours. Il s'agissait d'une île tropicale, à première vue, de par le nombre incalculable d'arbre. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Mickey, étant muet dans ce monde, ne risquait pas de lui répondre. Sora allait donc devoir chercher la réponse par lui-même. Pour le coup, le jeune homme regrettait franchement de ne pas être resté avec Xion. Elle était tellement plus réfléchie et posée que lui ! Son problème aurait pu être réglé bien plus rapidement…

Le futur roi vint alors le rejoindre et l'attrapa de nouveau par le poignet. Là, il l'entraîna plus profondément sur l'île. Apparemment, la souris connaissait bien cet endroit, vu la facilité avec laquelle il s'y déplaçait. Tandis qu'il parvenait à esquiver les nombreux feuillages, Sore se les prenait toujours en pleine tête. Mickey réussissait à esquiver d'un bond simple et léger les rondins qui parsemaient la route, le jeune garçon, lui, s'emmêlait bien souvent les pieds et tombait à chaque fois face contre terre ! Cependant, cette petite marche à pied mouvementée n'empêcha pas à Sora de réfléchir. Quelque chose clochait. Où se trouvaient tous les habitants ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus que Mickey dans ce monde ? Avaient-ils tous été enlevé, comme au château ? Soudain, un éclair de génie fusa dans son esprit. Il réussit à se débarrasser de l'emprise qu'avait l'habitant du monde en noir et blanc sur son poignet d'un geste vif, puis il recula, visiblement sur ses gardes. L'adolescent fit ensuite apparaître sa Keyblade dans le creux de sa main. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**« Tu n'es pas Mickey »** affirma-t-il en levant son arme en direction de la souris.

Cette dernière éclata alors d'un petit rire diabolique. Tout à coup, il se métamorphosa en un Sans-Coeur casqué, plus connu sous le nom de Soldat. Sora fronça les sourcils devant cette apparition soudaine. Après la défaite de Xehanort, les Sans-coeurs auraient dû tous disparaître. Alors comment expliquer la présence de celui-ci ?

Il évita de se poser trop de question pour le moment, son esprit se devant de rester concentré sur le combat à venir. Sora se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa Keyblade puis de s'élancer vers son ennemi pour l'achever. Un unique coup lui suffit.

Une fois le Sans-Coeur déchu, un cœur s'éleva vers le ciel, avant de s'évaporer dans une épaisse brume noire. Quelqu'un tentait de s'approprier de nouveau le Kingdom Hearts. Le châtain devait immédiatement en parler à Terra !

Il rebroussa chemin pour arriver au navire. Il devait également fuir ce monde qui était de nouveau infesté par les Sans-coeurs. Sora ignorait leur nombre, mais il préférait ne pas les affronter tout seul.

* * *

Des terres arides. A perte de vue. Une montagne gigantesque. Aride, elle aussi. A son sommet, une étrange boule noire prenait peu à peu forme humaine. Une « naissance ». Ou plutôt, dans ce cas-là, dans son cas à lui, une « renaissance ». Le corps du nouveau-né, encore en position fœtal, bougea lentement, jusqu'à s'étirer. Il se mit alors debout, un peu difficilement. Puis il admira ce paysage qu'il connaissait bien. Le même endroit où il était né une première fois. Puis son regard se dirigea vers les trois autres corps à côté de lui. Il reconnut la jeune femme pour l'avoir affrontée à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Elle lui avait donné plusieurs fois du fil à retordre. Il reconnut également celui avec qui il aurait dû fusionner pour créer la X-Blade. Du moins, uniquement en apparence. Son cœur lui sembla bien différent. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas sa moitié. Il lui ressemblait en tout point, mais son cœur détonnait. Mais cette dernière personne, ce jeune homme avec les cheveux argentés, qui était-il ? Il avait la vague impression de le connaître. Mais d'où… ?

Malgré le casque ténébreux qui lui cachait une bonne partie de son visage, le nouveau-né sourit.


	7. Vieux Amis - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :_** Il y a un énorme changement dans ce chapitre ! Une grosse partie a été ajoutée, on espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

* * *

Précédemment : **_Terra, Sora et Xion sont arrivés dans le monde du Roi Mickey, Disney Ville. Une fois sur place, ils décident de se séparer pour mieux trouver des indices. C'est ainsi que Terra, partit en ville, découvre une bande Nescients. Xion, qui fouillait la bibliothèque royale, s'est retrouvée face à des Similis. Sora, de son côté, allant vérifier le monde parallèle de la Rivière Intemporelle, a fait la rencontre de Sans-Cœurs._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Partie III :**

**Vieux « Amis » :**

Xion et Terra venaient d'entrer dans l'immense salle d'audience du Château Disney. Mis à part la présence d'un trône, de statues en or représentant Donald et Dingo, ainsi qu'un escalier géant, ils n'y trouvèrent aucune trace de leur ami Sora.

**« Je ne comprends pas !** s'exclama la noiraude.** Il est censé être ici !**

**\- Peut-être qu'il est descendu par les escaliers là-bas ? »** suggéra le Maître de la Keyblade, qui pour lui la réponse semblait évidente.

S'il n'était pas au bout de ces immenses marches, cela voulait simplement dire qu'il était sorti de cette pièce. Ou qu'une chose bien pire lui était arrivé, comme disparaître à son tour ou se faire attaquer par les mêmes créatures qui s'en étaient pris à Xion et Terra un peu plus tôt.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Sora devait forcément être dessous.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblades descendirent donc les grands escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Cette dernière se tenait là, brillante, comme à son habitude. Cependant, un drôle d'objet attira leur attention. Il y avait une porte argentée qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, tout près de la Pierre magique, mais elle ne semblait ne mener nulle part. Malgré tout, il n'y avait toujours aucune de trace du châtain.

**« Plus qu'une solution : la porte,** annonça la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

**\- Attends ! »**

Terra la retint en lui attrapant soudainement le bras. Xion ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

**« C'est peut-être dangereux**, compléta-t-il pour justifier son geste.

**\- Mais…,** tenta tout de même Xion, **si Sora est là-dedans… Peut-être a-t-il des problèmes ? »**

Tout à coup, la porte argentée commença à gigoter bizarrement, comme si quelque chose allait en sortir. La noiraude et le brun firent apparaître leurs Keyblades dans leurs mains, sur leurs gardes, et guettèrent l'entrée du monde en noir et blanc, prêts à bondir sur la première chose qui en sortirait. Soudain, les deux battants s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un tomba à terre, comme s'il avait été poussé de l'autre côté.

**« Sora ! »** s'écria Xion en rangeant sa Keyblade tout en s'approchant de la forme humaine de Roxas.

L'adolescente lui tendit la main et ce dernier l'attrapa pour se redresser. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement, une expression affolée prenant petit à petit place sur son visage d'adolescent.

**« Il faut vite fermer la porte !** prévint-il.** C'est dangereux !**

**\- Comment ça ? »** questionna Terra, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Sora expliqua alors son aventure dans la Rivière Intemporelle ; comment il avait dû s'enfuir face à la horde de Sans-coeurs dont les rangs grossissaient de plus en plus.

Sans perdre de temps, le jeune garçon se rua sur l'un des battants de la porte, poussant de toutes ses forces pour la refermer. Il fut bien rapidement rejoint par Xion qui se rua sur le battant opposé, secondée quelques secondes plus tard par Terra. Malheureusement, ils semblaient s'y être pris un peu trop tard. Quelque chose d'énorme venait de franchir les portes à la vitesse de la lumière, faisant claquer les portes par la même occasion, refermant ainsi le passage derrière lui.

Reprenant leurs esprits, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade constatèrent avec horreur que se tenait devant eux un gigantesque Sans-Coeur. Celui-ci ressemblait à une forteresse volante. Son corps entier était constitué de briques rougeâtres, dont le centre renfermait une nuée de Sans-Coeurs à l'abri derrière des barreaux en fer. Tout en haut du mastodonte se trouvait une paire d'œils jaunes, semblable aux Ombres. A la place de ses mains se trouvaient deux énormes canons noirs et enfin, ce gigantesque ennemi lévitait grâce à un turbo sous son corps.

**« Alors il y a également des Sans-coeurs,** conclu la noiraude en fronçant les sourcils, sans se détourner de sa cible.

**\- Hein ? Comment ça "également" ?** fit Sora en écarquillant grands les yeux. **Tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres ennemis ?! »**

Terra s'interposa entre les deux adolescents et le Sans-Coeur, tenant fermement sa Keyblade d'une main, prêt à intervenir s'il essayait de s'en prendre à ses deux élèves. Leur ennemi se contentait pour le moment de léviter au-dessus du sol, ne semblant pas vraiment très offensif.

**« Nous en parlerons plus tard si vous le voulez bien,** demanda Terra. **Nous avons d'abord un ennemi sur le feu. »**

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent à leur tour, tenant fermement leurs Keyblades identiques. Ils fixèrent un instant leur adversaire, cherchant à dissimuler la moindre faille dans sa lourde cuirasse.

**« Il est temps de mettre en place une stratégie,** annonça le brun. **Sora et moi seront à l'avant pour le distraire et faire front. Je resterai en défense et tenterai de vous protéger tous les deux coûte que coûte. Sora, avec ta vitesse et ta force de frappe, tu devrais parvenir à pouvoir l'atteindre facilement. Xion, reste à l'arrière et sers-toi de ta magie. Offensive comme curative pourra nous être d'un bien précieux. Sora, si Xion ne parvient pas à suivre tu prendras sa place en tant que soigneur tandis que je passerai à l'offensive à mon tour. »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade planta son regard cristallin dans les yeux de chacun de ses élèves. Ces deux derniers approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Ils mirent les conseils de Terra en place.

Sora fut le premier à se jeter dans le combat tête baissée. Tenant fermement à deux mains Chaîne Royale, le jeune garçon s'élança sur le Sans-Coeur telle une flèche. Prenant appui sur sa jambe droite, l'Élu effectua un double saut qui le propulsa haut dans les airs. D'une main, il parvint à atteindre les barreaux qui retenaient enfermés une bonne dizaine si ce n'était plus de Sans-Coeur. En le voyant ainsi agrippé, les petites Ombres se ruèrent sur Sora, sans pour autant parvenir à l'atteindre, ou plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Sora leva les yeux vers le Mastodonte. Il remarqua soudainement une sorte d'antenne au-dessus de sa tête. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, le châtain remarquait Xion qui courait se mettre à l'abri derrière la porte de la Rivière Intemporelle pour jeter ses sorts en toute sécurité. Terra, quant à lui, tentait d'attaquer vainement les bras canons du Sans-Coeur qui se chargeaient par ailleurs d'énergie.

**« Je crois que j'ai trouvé son point faible ! »** hurla Sora à l'attention de deux autres Porteurs de Keyblades en dessous.

Sentant qu'il lâchait prise, Sora dématérialisa Chaîne Royale et agrippa un deuxième barreau pour ne pas manquer de tomber.

**« Il y a une antenne au-dessus de son casque ! »** poursuivit-il.

Il vit ses deux amis lever en même temps les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué. Puis, attrapant sa Keyblade à deux mains, Xion la leva en direction de la tête de leur ennemi géant. L'embout de l'arme commença à briller d'une lueur orangée, presque flamboyante. Puis une boule de feu se créa quelque micro secondes plus tard. Une fois ayant atteint un volume assez imposant, la jeune fille lui octroya assez d'impulsion pour la lancer en direction de l'antenne. A la vitesse de la lumière, le Brasier vint s'écraser contre le possible point faible de leur ennemi.

Face à la puissance du coup, le Sans-Coeur vacilla dangereusement, ce qui manqua de faire tomber Sora. Mais ce dernier se retint de toutes ses forces aux barreaux pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Leur adversaire s'effondra au sol, ce qui provoqua une violente secousse qui ébranla tout le Château Disney. Ça avait marché ! L'antenne était réellement son point faible !

**« Changement de stratégie !** s'écria à son tour Terra.** Xion, reste comme tu es, tu es parfaite. Sora, toi et moi montons sur sa tête ! On le couvre de coup sans interruption !**

**\- Compris ! »** lui répondit l'adolescent.

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Frapper sans retenue, c'était sa manière de fonctionner dans un combat !

Grâce à la force des bras, Sora parvint à sauter sur ce qui semblait être le torse du Sans-Coeur. Il parvint ensuite à courir jusqu'au niveau de son chef, lui aussi protégé par des briques. Il leur faudrait encore briser cette carapace pour pouvoir en venir à bout.

L'Élu lui octroya une dizaine de coups mais sa cuirasse ne semblait pas réellement décidée à se pulvériser. Il fut bien heureusement rapidement rejoint par Terra, qui employait exactement la même tactique. Sans aucun succès cependant. Ils continuaient néanmoins à la rouer de coups de Keyblade, espérant qu'ils parviendraient à lui affliger ne serait-ce qu'une petite entaille.

Préférant rester en retrait conformément aux ordres du Maître, Xion se contenta de lancer plusieurs sorts sur le Sans-Coeur, sans viser de point précis. Mais tous comme ses deux compagnons, elle ne parvenait à aucun résultat concluant.

Sentant que sa réserve de magie commençait peu à peu à s'épuiser, la jeune fille stoppa immédiatement ses sorts. Cela ne servait à rien de vider sa force psychique maintenant, autant en garder un peu pour les sorts curatifs.

Prenant un peu de recul, Xion essaya d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de leur adversaire. Elle espérait ainsi trouver un nouveau point faible. Peut-être que s'acharner inlassablement sur l'antenne au-dessus de sa tête était la seule solution possible pour en venir à bout ?

La noiraude voulut communiquer sa trouvaille avec les deux autres Porteurs de Keyblades, mais le mastodonte se remit tout à coup à bouger. Son corps tout entier trembla, ce qui obligea Sora et Terra à lâcher prise en quatrième vitesse pour se pas se retrouver propulsés violemment au sol. Ils atterrirent près de leur amie.

Le Sans-Coeur réactiva son turbo et retrouva sa position de départ : la lévitation. Ce dernier, cependant, commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de l'immense salle blanche à une vitesse fulgurante, renvoyant des bourrasques de vents hallucinants.

Sur ordre de Terra, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se rejoignirent tous en un même point, dos-à-dos. Le Sans-Coeur commençait à ralentir de plus en plus sa course folle, mais il encerclait par la même occasion le petit groupe. Puis il se stoppa brutalement face à Terra. Son turbo doubla de volume et il s'éleva plus haut vers le plafond. Une fois qu'il se jugea à bonne distance, le mastodonte braqua sur ses adversaires ses deux bras canons. Ceux-ci commencèrent à s'emplir d'une énergie néfaste. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il sembla à Sora que les Ombres retenues prisonnières à l'intérieur de la forteresse du Sans-Coeur géant grouillèrent par leur propre volonté en direction des avants-bras. S'apprêtait-il réellement à leur lancer des Sans-Coeurs en guise de projectiles ?!

**« Écartez-vous !** ordonna tout à coup Xion qui semblait en arriver à la même conclusion que l'Élu. **Il va tirer ! »**

D'un geste commun, chacun se dispersa à travers l'immense pièce pour ne pas se retrouver la cible des canons géants cracheurs de Sans-Coeurs. Au même endroit où se trouvaient plus tôt les trois compagnons se trouvaient désormais une bonne dizaine de petites Ombres quasiment inoffensives pour des Porteurs de Keyblade aussi expérimentés qu'eux. Ils ne firent qu'une bouchée de leurs petits adversaires. Un coup de Keyblade suffit à chaque fois pour les neutraliser.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule Ombre. Xion allait lui adresser le coup fatal, lorsque Sora s'écria tout à coup :

**« Non ! Laisse-moi celui-ci !**

**\- Hein, mais pourquoi ? »** s'étonna la jeune fille en suspendant soudainement son geste et ouvrant grand les yeux.

Le jeune garçon sentait comme une étrange force jaillir du fond de son cœur. Elle était douce, agréable, réconfortante, mais surtout incroyablement puissante. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. C'était celle acquise l'année précédente, alors qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu. Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter en compagnie de Donald et Dingo, mais jamais avec deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade. L'expérience promettait d'être intéressante et fortement enrichissante !

Un unique coup de Chaîne Royale et l'Ombre partie en une fumée violacée. Tout à coup, le corps tout entier de Sora se mit à luire d'une puissante lumière dorée.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?! »** s'écria Terra, un bras sur les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver aveuglé par le rayonnement soudain de son élève.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut que devant l'Élu se trouvait désormais ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un petit vaisseau. De couleur bleu nuit et scintillant de mille feux, ce dernier comptait en son sein trois sièges uniquement.

**« Génial !** s'exclama Sora, les poings serrés près de son visage, visiblement heureux.** Avec ça, on va en faire qu'une bouchée ! »**

D'un bond, le châtain entra à l'intérieur du vaisseau, occupant le siège avant. Il agrippa l'une des deux commandes d'une main assurée, avant d'adresser un large sourire à ses compagnons.

**« Venez ! Vous allez voir, avec ça, on en aura vite réglé avec lui ! »**

Xion avança la première vers l'appareil, posant une main sur les commandes de droite.

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne… »**

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, le mastodonte créa un nouveau tir d'énergie, mais qui ne contenait aucun Sans-Coeur cette fois-ci, qui s'écrasa tout près de ses pieds, manquant de peu de l'écraser. Peu rassurée, elle monta tout de même sur le siège turquoise.

**« Je te fais confiance sur ce coup-là !** affirma-t-elle.

**\- Terra, vient avec nous !** supplia ensuite l'adolescent. **On doit être à trois pour le faire fonctionner.**

**\- En quoi cet engin nous servira-t-il ? »** questionna-t-il, apparemment méfiant.

Tout à coup, le vaisseau envoya un léger tir de lumière bleuté droit devant lui. Xion leva aussitôt les bras, les yeux exorbités face à la surprise.

**« C'est pas moi, je vous le jure ! »** se défendit-elle.

La puissance du tir avait créé une brèche dans le mur du Château Disney. Pour sûr que Mickey n'allait pas apprécier cette affreuse surprise lorsqu'il reviendra ! Mais pour l'instant, cette unique preuve suffit à Terra pour lui prouver la puissance phénoménale de cet engin. Sans y réfléchit à feux plus longtemps, le jeune homme sauta à son tour sur un des sièges arrière.

**« Pensez à mettre vos lunettes,** conseilla Sora en posant les siennes sur ses propres yeux.

**\- Lunettes ? »** répéta le brun, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

En effet, juste à ses pieds se trouvait une paire de lunettes d'un bleu azur, légèrement transparentes. En apparence, elles ressemblaient étrangement à des jouets pour enfant. Mais lorsqu'il les posa sur son petit nez arrondi, il comprit immédiatement leur utilité. En effet, un centre de tir était apparu dans son champ de vision, permettant ainsi de mieux position son angle de tir. Une jauge représentant la durée de vie du vaisseau était également affichée dans un coin en bas à droite. Il y en avait une autre qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace de gauche. Terra pensa qu'il s'agissait ici de la puissance du leur appareil. Elle était à son maximum, tout comme sa durée de vie.

**« Waouh !** s'exclama Xion qui elle aussi avait mis ses lunettes.** C'est trop génial !**

**\- Tu as vu ça un peu ?!** s'enjoua Sora, fier de pouvoir leur montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

**\- Sora, attention, l'ennemi va attaquer ! »**

Peut-être sur le coup du réflexe, Terra appuya sur la détente, tout en positionnant son tir à la dernière minute. Une boule de lumière bleutée se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction d'un des canons du Sans-Coeur, atteignant sa cible avec une précision indiscutable. Le bras métallique explosa sur le coup.

**« C'est trop GÉNIAL ! »** hurla d'excitation la jeune fille.

Elle régla à son tour son tir et lança à son tour plusieurs salves de tirs lumineux. Tous n'atteignirent pas leur cible, c'est-à-dire le second canon, mais quelques-uns parvinrent tout de même à le détruire.

**« Attention avec ça !** réprimanda Sora, les sourcils froncés par un léger sentiment de colère.** Il ne faudrait pas détruire le château !**

**\- Oups, désolée… !**

**\- Attention !** coupa soudainement Terra. **Il continue tout de même à nous attaquer ! »**

Le casque du mastodonte venait de s'ouvrir en deux, projetant cette fois-ci d'innombrables petites Ombres par sa tête. Ceux-ci atterrirent sur le champ de bataille un peu n'importe où. L'un vint même s'écraser contre la vitre de leur petit vaisseau. Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade hurlèrent en même temps.

**« Vite !** s'écria Xion qui voyait la zone se remplir de plus en plus de Sans-Coeurs. **Démarre ! DÉMARRE !**

**\- C'est ce que je j'essaie de faire, figure-toi ! »**

Sora appuya un peu trop brutalement sur la pédale d'accélération. Le vaisseau pailleté fonça à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière.

**« Tourne, TOURNE !** continua à crier Xion.

**\- J'y arrive pas !** s'exclama un Sora en proie à la panique.** On doit le faire tout ensemble !**

**\- Ensemble ?! »** répéta la noiraude, les yeux exorbités.

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus dangereusement de l'immense pierre.

**« Terra, fais le décompte !** ordonna l'Élu.

**\- Pourquoi moi ?** fit le Maître de la Keyblade, étonné par cette initiative.

**\- Parce que c'est toi le chef !** insista l'ancienne marionnette.

**\- ON VA S'ÉCRASER !** en rajouta Sora en levant les bras en l'air visiblement paniqué.

**\- OK, OK, c'est bon, je le fais ! »**

Les trois compagnons tinrent fermement leurs commandes, prêts à tourner tous ensemble dans la même direction le moment venu.

**« Un… Deux… TROIS ! »**

Les Porteurs de Keyblade bifurquèrent tous à droite à l'unisson, rasant de près la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Quelques secondes de plus, et ils se seraient retrouvés tête la première écrasée contre le socle de marbre qui retenait la pierre géante lumineuse !

Sora appuya subitement sur la pédale de frein, dans le but de stopper immédiatement la course folle du vaisseau magique. Il se tourna vers la pierre, et épongea son front d'un revers de bras, sentant sur sa peau quelques gouttes de sueurs froides.

**« On a eu chaud…,** commenta-t-il. **Et vous les amis, ça va ?… »**

L'Élu se retourna sur son siège pour faire face à ses deux camarades à l'arrière. Tandis que Terra avait totalement relâché les commandes, la tête pendant dans le vide, une main sur son visage et soupirant bruyamment, Xion, elle, regardait droit devant elle, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, semblant complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

**« Euh… Les gars ?** tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune garçon, inquiet par l'attitude des deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade.

**\- GÉANT !** s'exclama subitement Xion, ce qui fait sursauter Sora. **On recommence quand tu veux ! »**

L'expression pensive sur son visage venait de faire place à une lueur enfantine dans le fond de ses pupilles azurées.

**« Je sais !** s'écria à son tour Terra, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de stupeur de la part du châtain. **Si on attaque tous ensemble l'antenne de ce Sans-Coeur géant, alors on en viendra à bout rapidement ! »**

Une main sur le cœur, le jeune garçon tentait difficilement de contrôler ses émotions. Ces amis devraient à l'avenir arrêter de lui faire peur comme ça, ou il deviendrait rapidement fou ! Ou pire : il allait être victime d'une crise cardiaque !

**« Pas d'objection de mon côté »** fit la noiraude.

Elle se saisit une nouvelle fois de ses commandes, prête à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette immense forteresse vivante. A côté d'elle, le Maître l'imita.

**« Bon, eh bien, si vous insistez…,** céda Sora en s'armant des commandes de tir à son tour. **On fait comme tout à l'heure ? A trois ? »**

Ses deux amis hochèrent simplement la tête.

Agrippant fermement leurs manettes, ils manièrent leur angle de tir de façon à viser précisément le point faible du Sans-Coeur. Tout en faisant cela, Sora appuyait doucement sur la pédale d'accélération. Pas question de revivre la même frayeur qu'un peu plus tôt !

**« Je l'ai dans mon champ de vision,** prévint Terra en se pinçant les lèvres sous la concentration.

**\- Idem pour moi,** informa à son tour la jeune fille. **Sora ? »**

Ce dernier ralentit lentement la cadence de l'appareil. Puis il dirigea ses commandes de sorte à trouver le point faible de son adversaire dans son angle de tir.

**« C'est OK aussi de mon côté. Terra, le décompte. »**

Le jeune garçon sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Le rythme régulier de celui-ci remontait jusqu'au niveau de ses tympans. Cette attaque serait décisive, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

**« Trois… deux… un… MAINTENANT ! »** hurla le Maître à plein poumons.

Une volée de salve de tirs lumineux bleutés furent expulsés de tous les canons du vaisseau, fondant droit en direction du Sans-Coeur géant. Et plus précisément sur l'antenne au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait tellement de tirs lancés en même temps qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul rai de lumière qui transperça irrémédiablement sa cible.

La jauge sur l'écran à gauche commença à se vider. Ils perdaient en puissance.

**« Sortez de là !** s'écria tout à coup Sora.

**\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?** fit Xion, visiblement déçue de devoir déjà abandonner leur nouvel engin.

**\- Il va se désintégrer ! »** informa l'Élu.

Effectivement, le vaisseau devenait petit à petit de plus en plus transparent. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois plus longtemps, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade s'extirpèrent d'un bond de l'appareil. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied à terre que celui-ci disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Un lourd bruit les ramena à la réalité du combat. Le Sans-Coeur venait de s'effondrer au sol.

**« Nouvelle stratégie…,** commença Terra.

**\- On fonce dans le tas ! »** s'exclama Sora en invoquant sa Keyblade.

Tenant son arme à deux mains, il réitéra la tactique adoptée au tout début de l'affrontement. D'un bond, il atterrit sur le casque de son adversaire. Là, il trancha net l'antenne grâce à un seul et unique coup. Puis le Sans-Coeur se mit à trembler dangereusement. Pour ne pas tomber, Sora se retint tant bien que mal à ce qu'il restait du point faible de son adversaire encore relié à sa tête. Toutes les briques qui recouvraient le corps du Sans-Coeur immense se mirent à tomber une à une au sol, et les barreaux qui retenaient autrefois les Ombres disparurent également. Ces dernières s'étaient d'ailleurs toutes vaporisées suite à la chute de l'antenne. Cependant, quelque chose à l'intérieur du Sans-Coeur rayonnait encore étrangement.

**« Est-ce qu'on l'a vaincu ?** demanda timidement Xion.

**\- Non, je ne pense pas,** dit Sora en sautant à leurs côtés pour les rejoindre. **Il est immobilisé, mais sans doute pas pour longtemps.**

**\- Et cette source d'énergie à l'intérieur de la forteresse doit être son cœur,** compléta le brun. **Je vais m'en charger. »**

Terra courut d'un pas assuré en direction du mastodonte. Comme celui-ci était toujours effondré sur le sol, il n'eut aucun mal à grimper jusqu'au niveau de son estomac. Là, brillant comme un diamant se trouvait la source d'énergie qui alimentait leur adversaire.

Le jeune homme prit Terre Condamnées à deux mains et se concentra. Là, sa Keyblade se mit à luire subitement, avant de se transformer un en bazooka immense. Le posant nonchalamment sur ses épaules, le Maître appuya légèrement sur la détente et un rayon de lumière aveuglant s'échappa de l'immense canon, pulvérisant sur le coup le noyau d'énergie.

Tout à coup, le Sans-Coeur tout entier se mit à trembler. Comprenant qu'il devait sans doute être en phase de désintégration, Terra dématérialisa son arme mystique et sortit à toute hâte de la forteresse.

Rejoignant ses deux élèves qui s'étaient reculés au niveau de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière, ils regardèrent ensemble le mastodonte se décomposer en une fumée violette, libérant par la même occasion un rayonnant cœur rosée qui s'envola vers les cieux avant de disparaître à son tour.

* * *

De retour au niveau de la salle du trône, Xion expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'ordinateur de Mickey, ainsi que l'attaque des Similis. Elle n'oublia pas non plus de mentionner l'étrange voix dans sa tête dont elle ignorait toujours l'origine.

**« Il n'y a pas que les Sans-coeurs et les Similis dont nous devons nous méfier,** intervint Terra, l'air grave.

**Comment ça ?** s'inquiéta Sora qui trouvait déjà que la réapparition des Sans-Coeurs et des Similis étaient un véritable fléau.

**\- Les Nescients aussi sont de retour**, confirma-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse. **S'ils sont là, alors cela veut dire que…**

**\- Vanitas est là aussi,** compléta le châtain. **Mais une minute : on n'en avait pas terminé avec lui à la Nécropole ?**

**\- C'est le seul à ma connaissance à manipuler les Nescients. Je suis aussi étonné que toi.**

**\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je ne vous suis pas ! »** s'exclama tout à coup Xion, qui se sentait légèrement à part dans cette conversation.

Le Maître la tint au courant pour les Nescients. Il lui expliqua aussi qui les contrôlait, un être emplit de Ténèbres ressemblant très fortement à Sora dont le nom était Vanitas. Mais aussi qu'il était né directement du cœur de Ventus, car ce sont ses Ténèbres. La partie ténébreuse de son cœur.

**« Vanitas tu dis…,** marmonna Xion en baissant les yeux vers le sol. **Et il ressemble à Sora… »**

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

**« Ça te dis quelque chose ? »** demanda le brun.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

**« J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être lui, la voix. Mais impossible. Vous l'avez terrassé lors de l'affrontement contre Xehanort, comme vous l'avez dit l'as dit.**

**\- Techniquement, il n'était pas réellement mort,** se surprit à penser Sora.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** l'incita à poursuivre la noiraude.

**\- Bah … Disons qu'il s'est évaporé dans la nature, sans laisser aucune trace…**

**\- Et temps que le cœur de Ven continuera à vivre, alors lui aussi sera toujours vivant »** enchaîna Terra.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une raison plutôt rationnelle au retour des Nescients, mais en ce qui concernait les Sans-Coeurs et les Similis… C'était le calme plat !

**« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici,** annonça Terra, brisant le silence. **Allons autre part. Nous trouverons sans doute plus d'informations dans les autres mondes. »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade sortit alors le Fragment d'Étoile de sa poche. Comme à la Contrée du Départ, ils s'agrippèrent aux un aux autres puis le fragment se mit à briller, les emportant au loin. Ils avaient hâte de découvrir leur prochaine destination.

* * *

_**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voici quelques lignes de dialogue :**_

_**"Terra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"**_

_**"Tu crois vraiment qu'on est dans le livre ?**_

_**\- C'est toi qui a inventé l'histoire, alors tu devrais le savoir, non ?**_

_**\- Justement, il est là le problème."**_

_**"Nous sommes censés être des personnages fictifs. Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je te connaisse et toi aussi ?"**_

_**"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?**_

_**\- On continue notre plan.**_

_**\- Mais, sans elle ..."**_

_**"Une mission ?**_

_**\- C'est très simple. Nous allons au château récolter des informations."**_

_**"On doit vraiment porter ça ?"**_


	8. Doutes - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ On vient tout juste de voir la Reine des Neiges II ! Et franchement... Deux musiques sortent du lot et nous ont redonné la motivation de continuer la fic, parce qu'on entrait dans une sorte de période de page blanche... C'est remédié !_**

* * *

Précédemment : _**Roxas, Riku et Aqua se retrouvent piégés à l'intérieur d'un livre dont les décors ainsi que les personnages leur semblent étrangement familiers... Ils y ont notamment fait la rencontre d'une drôle de Kairi qui les a attaqué par surprise...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Partie I :**

**Doutes :**

Aqua ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'arrière de sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle porta inconsciemment une main à l'endroit où la douleur se faisait le plus ressentir. Le sang n'avait pas coulé, à son plus grand soulagement. Ce coup de pierre aurait facilement pu lui être fatal ! Mais pourquoi Kairi avait-elle fait ça ?! Elle était censée être leur amie, non ?

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Où étaient Roxas et Riku ? Allaient-ils bien ?

La bleue regarda plus attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, pour tenter de découvrir son nouvel environnement. Cela ressemblait très fortement à une tente aménagée pour qu'elle soit habitable à n'importe quel moment. Quelqu'un pouvait donc aisément vivre ici tous les jours de l'année, voire sa vie entière. De l'autre côté de la toile, Aqua pouvait constater que plusieurs ombres se mouvaient. Il y avait de l'action dehors. Ce n'était pas un lieu désert.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, Aqua sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa cuisse. La bleue écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise par ce geste peu commun, puis dévia son regard vers celui ou celle qui semblait vouloir la garder ici. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'était pas présent dans la pièce quand Roxas avait commencé à écrire ! Alors comment expliquer sa présence ici, à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle ? Etait-il comme Sora, Kairi ou encore la mère de Riku ? Une réplique spéciale de ce monde étrange ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il n'a jamais vécu sur les Îles du Destins !

**« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »** demanda faiblement la voix de l'homme à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme comprit à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il semblait déçu.

**« Terra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** questionna-t-elle, plus que perdue.

Le brun se releva à son tour puis lui adressa un sourire tendre. La couverture qui les protégeait tous les deux du froid glacial de la nuit tomba, dévoilant la musculature parfaite du jeune homme. Aqua rougit légèrement à cette vue et détourna rapidement le regard. Terra enlaça alors son amie avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

**« Tu m'as manquée. »**

La bleue fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre auparavant avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?! Même lors de leurs retrouvailles, après dix ans de séparations, ils ne s'étaient échangés qu'une simple étreinte tout à fait banale en compagnie de Ventus ! Une réunion entre meilleurs amis en somme ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas être le Terra qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Impossible. Ou alors il délirait voire se moquait d'elle, ce que la Maître de la Keyblade n'appréciait pas fortement.

Tout à coup, le brun défit peu à peu son emprise sur elle puis il déposa en doux baiser sur sa joue. Aqua rougit encore plus violemment. Cette fois-ci c'était trop ! Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager de son emprise puis elle se releva pour de bon cette fois.

**« J'ignore qui tu es et ce que tu veux de moi. Mais sache que ce n'est pas en te faisant passer pour lui que tu vas réussir à m'avoir » **lâcha-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

Elle sortit ensuite de la tente, dans l'espoir de trouver Roxas et Riku pour comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passait par ici. Sauf que cette tâche ne risquait pas d'être facile. Plusieurs personnes, des hommes et des femmes, tous armés, participaient à l'activité de ce qui semblait être le camp. Ils faisaient tous des vas et vient interminables. Et aucune trace des Porteurs de Keyblades.

Aqua, voulant être le plus loin possible de cet homme immonde, marcha un peu aléatoirement entre les tentes, jetant de temps en temps des regards derrière elle, s'assurant que personne ne la suivait. Ainsi, la bleue finit par sortir involontairement du camp. Tant mieux, elle devait impérativement s'enfuir de cet horrible endroit ! Elle remarqua alors que la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui était pas complètement inconnue. En effet, la jeune femme l'avait déjà visité dans un autre monde où elle avait été, il a de cela dix ans. La Forêt des Nains, si elle se souvenait bien. Mais elle ne trouvait pas aux Îles du Destins il y de cela quelques temps ? Une minute ! Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, exactement ?…

* * *

Sur la demande de Kairi, Roxas était partit chercher de quoi faire un bon feu de camp dans la forêt. La jeune fille estimait bon qu'ils dussent "participer à la vie sur le camp". Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, Aqua et Riku subiront sans doute le même sort que lui. Les pauvres. Ils débarquaient dans un monde qui leur semblait inconnu et pourtant si familier et on leur demandait de faire des tâches ménagères. Le blond aurait préféré des informations. Et il se doutait bien que ce serait la même chose pour les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il marchait dans cette forêt plus que sinistre et ses pieds commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal dans ses nouvelles chaussures. En effet, en plus de participer à la vie du camp, la Kairi de ce monde avait également ordonné qu'il porte des vêtements adaptés à ce nouvel univers. De ce fait Roxas avait dû troquer sa veste blanche et noire, son pantalon blanc et ses baskets noires contre des vêtements en peaux couleurs pâles. Il les détestait déjà, ses nouveaux habits. Sérieusement, ils sentaient le bouc et en plus de cela ils le démangeaient de partout ! Encore pire qu'un pull en laine d'une vieille grand-mère… Il avait plus que hâte de retrouver sa tenue habituelle !

L'adolescent trouva alors un gros rocher d'où s'écoulait un petit ruisseau et décida de s'y reposer quelques instants. Il se permit de ce petit moment de détente pour penser à ses meilleurs amis. Avaient-ils remarqué son absence ? Si oui, comment avaient-ils bien pu réagir ? Cherchaient-ils un moyen de le sortir du livre ? En parlant du livre, se trouvaient-ils réellement à l'intérieur ? Tout ça, tous ces lieux, tous ces habitants… Certes, il avait pensé à certains personnages, mais pas l'histoire. Elle ne venait pas de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait fait en sorte que Sora soit mort. Il était sa forme humaine, donc sa mort entraînerait la sienne automatiquement. Et si cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle personne ne semblait le connaître ? En effet, Kairi connaissait Riku. Terra connaissait Aqua. Mais personne ne connaissait Roxas. Il n'avait pas croisé Lea ou Xion, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait même s'ils les verraient un jour. D'un certain côté, Roxas espérait fortement que non, car leur présence ne ferait que lui déchirer le cœur. Mais d'un autre point de vue, être en compagnie de visages connus lui feraient un grand bien. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie d'Aqua et Riku, mais ils ne valaient pas ses deux meilleurs amis.

Soudain, un craquement de branche se fit entendre derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement, voulant connaître l'identité de la personne ou de la chose qui venait dans sa direction. Le blond fut soulagé en voyant une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus.

**« Roxas ? »** l'appela-t-elle.

La nouvelle arrivante écarquilla les yeux en voyant son compagnon. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**« C'est quoi cette tenue ? **questionna-t-elle avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

‑ **Aqua ? Bah… euh… »**

L'adolescent se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête. Il se sentit également extrêmement rougir, intimidé par la présence de la jeune magicienne mais aussi par le ridicule de ses nouveaux habits.

**« C'est ce que Kairi m'a refilé,** expliqua-t-il sans la regarder pour ne pas qu'elle remarquer ses rougeurs et qu'elle se moque encore plus de lui. **Elle t'a rien passé à toi ? »**

La bleue vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui expliqua qu'elle s'était enfuie du camp à cause du Terra de ce monde. Elle le trouvait bien trop différent de son véritable meilleur ami, et elle sentait que le courant ne passerait pas aussi bien avec cette version du brun. Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans rien ajouter de plus.

**« Dis Aqua…,** fit le jeune garçon au bout d'un certain temps.

‑ **Mmh ?**

‑ **Tu crois vraiment qu'on est dans le livre ? » **questionna-t-il, fixant le sol.

Roxas balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Il le faisait souvent, lorsqu'il était nerveux, comme actuellement.

**« C'est toi qui as inventé l'histoire, alors tu devrais le savoir, non ?** répliqua instantanément la bleue.

‑ **Justement, il est là le problème. »**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là exactement ? Elle aurait aimé le lui demander, seulement, le blond refusa d'en dire plus sans Riku. Il décréta que lui aussi se trouvait dans la même panade qu'eux et qu'il était donc juste qu'il ait des explications au même moment.

* * *

Riku submergeait petit à petit de son sommeil de plomb. Ouvrant doucement les paupières, il analysait attentivement le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Le jeune homme semblait s'être réveillé dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une tente. Une très grande, d'ailleurs. En effet, au centre se trouvait une immense table faite en bois, entourée de quatre bancs taillés dans le bois eux aussi. L'argenté constata qu'il était dans un coin de la pièce – pouvait-on parler de pièce ici ? -, un peu à l'écart du reste. On aurait dit qu'on avait aménagé cette couchette spécialement pour lui.

Une jeune fille entra alors. Riku la reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Kairi. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

**« Bien dormi ? » **demanda l'auburn sans le regarder.

Elle dépliait un immense bout de papier qui prenait toute la largeur de la table.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'étira un peu la nuque. Il effectuait toujours ce petit étirement après un somme.

**« J'aurais pu… si tu ne m'avais pas frappé à l'arrière de la tête avec un rocher ! »**

Le sosie de Kairi rigola nerveusement avant de platement s'excuser. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un des bancs de la table et invita son "meilleur ami" à en faire de même. Ce dernier peina un peu à se remettre sur ses jambes mais parvint tout de même à la rejoindre. Il s'assit en face d'elle. En y regardant de plus près, il comprit que Kairi avait déplié un peu plus tôt sur la table une carte gargantuesque, sans doute de la région. Ce qui ressemblait fortement aux Îles du Destin était cerclé de rouge, tandis que plusieurs autres endroits dont Riku ignorait l'existence semblaient avoir été barrés au feutre de même couleur vermeil. Mais ce que l'argenté trouvait bizarre était le fait que l'île principale sur laquelle il avait grandi était reliée au reste. L'île n'était pas aussi grande, de loin qu'il se souvenait. Et il avait vécu assez d'année pour en avoir exploré les moindres recoins en compagnie de Sora !

**« Si je résume bien,** commença Kairi toujours en fixant intensément le bout de papier, **tes amis et toi vous avez été projetés dans notre monde lorsque vous avez écrit dans un livre. »**

La jeune fille marqua une pose, attendant l'approbation du Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier hocha la tête. C'était plus ou moins ça.

**« Donc, nous sommes censés être des personnages fictifs,** comprit-elle en prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index. **Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je te connaisse et toi aussi ? Et le fait que tu sembles connaître cet endroit ?**

‑ **Justement. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. De plus, comment toi, tu expliques ça ? »**

Riku pointa de son index la croix rouge.

**« Explique-toi, **exigea l'auburn en fronçant les sourcils et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

‑ **Normalement, l'île s'arrête après le volcan,** affirma le jeune homme. **Alors pourquoi il y a tous ces châteaux et autres endroits dont j'ignore totalement l'existence ?**

‑ **Eh bien parce que ça a toujours été comme ça »** répondit Kairi.

L'argenté souffla puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout cela, tous ces changements, semblaient bien trop compliqués pour comprendre tout d'un seul coup.

La jeune fille, sans un seul regard pour le Maître de la Keyblade, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?** questionna froidement Riku qui, pour lui, ne jugeait pas leur conversation terminée.

‑ **Je te demanderai uniquement de ne pas sortir d'ici. Je reviens vite. J'ai besoin de régler un dernier détail. »**

Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Comme s'il allait s'enfuir et gambader dans la nature sans la moindre information sur ce monde !

A court d'idée, Riku abandonna. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois. Les coudes posés sur la carte, les mains reliées entre elle et son menton posé nonchalamment sur leur dos, le jeune Maître fixait toujours le bout de papier d'un mauvais œil. Au fond de lui, il espérait que la réponse lui apparaîtrait comme par magie. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ils se trouvaient vraiment dans un monde très différent du leur.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la tente, Kairi se dirigea vers celle de son second. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du camp, contrairement à la sienne pour une raison stratégique, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de marcher un peu. Au contraire, comme cela, la jeune fille aurait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Riku avait disparu de sa vie car il avait été tué par elle, il y avait de cela cinq ans, et voici maintenant qu'il revenait, mais ne se souvenait plus de rien, comme s'il n'avait jamais été tué. Mais le pire de tout : il délirait avec cette histoire de livre qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ! L'auburn faisait confiance à son meilleur ami, bien sûr, seulement… Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux individus qui l'accompagnaient. Pour commencer, comment expliquer le fait que ce Roxas ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, un dénommé Ventus ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! De plus, elle ne pouvait clairement pas faire confiance à cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. D'après Terra, il y avait de cela cinq ou six ans maintenant, elle faisait partie des rangs de l'ennemi, elle qu'elle en était même sa générale. Elle était sans doute une de ses espionnes, Kairi ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser en vie. Cependant, à en croire son attitude, elle semblait dans le même état que Riku : amnésique. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant, pour tous les berner ? Difficile à affirmer pour le moment.

Une fois arrivée, l'archère ne demanda pas la permission à son acolyte pour entrer. Elle avait pris l'habitude de souvent débarquer dans son espace personnel sans son autorisation depuis qu'elle l'avait nommée son bras droit. Lorsqu'elle le vit encore couché, Kairi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, désespérée par cette attitude pas réellement digne d'un Rebelle, et sa racla la gorge.

**« Alors ? Tu as pu en apprendre plus ? »** questionna-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Aucune réponse. La jeune fille commençait à s'impatienter.

**« Terra ! **répliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus hautain qu'à l'ordinaire. **Je te parle ! »**

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Son second grogna sous la puissance du coup, puis se décida enfin à se lever. Il s'accroupit sur sa couchette, ses draps dévoilant largement son torse, ce qui ne fit même pas réagir Kairi. Terra frotta ses paupières, ne prêtant même pas attention à sa cheffe et sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réveil, avec elle.

**« Je t'ai posé une question »** répéta l'auburn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et sur un ton sec.

Le brun bailla, mit ensuite ses chaussures en peaux d'écureuil, enfila un fin haut à manches longues en toile, puis attacha pour finir son épée à sa ceinture.

**« Non, rien, **répondit-il enfin en regardant sa supérieure droit dans les yeux.

‑ **Comment ça rien ?** s'énerva la jeune fille en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Frustrée par cette réponse négative, l'auburn examina la tente d'un œil inquisiteur, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

**« Où est-elle d'abord ?!** s'écria-t-elle en constatant l'absence de la jeune femme.

‑ **Elle est partie ce matin,** conta son bras droit.** J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. »**

Kairi décroisa ses bras et les laissa tomber le long de son corps dans un geste las, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son second ne semblait pas avoir compris la gravité de la situation.

**« Bon, c'est pas grave,** souffla-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps. **Elle reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre, puisque ses amis sont toujours là.**

‑ **Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?** questionna Terra désormais planté devant elle, la dépensant largement de deux voire trois têtes.

‑ **On reste sur notre plan d'origine.**

‑ **Mais, sans elle…,** tenta le jeune homme.

‑ **Elle reviendra »** affirma l'auburn en sortant de la tente, faisant voler derrière elle sa cape brune.


	9. Doutes - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_A son réveil, Aqua s'est retrouvée aux côtés d'un Terra totalement changé, Roxas doute encore sur la nature du monde auquel il se trouve, tandis que Riku fait une étrange découverte : son île d'enfance est désormais reliée à d'autres mondes, comme la Forêt des Nains dans laquelle les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se trouvent actuellement._**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Partie II :**

**Doutes :**

Kairi revint dans la tente un quart d'heure plus tard, plusieurs armes dans les bras, mais aussi accompagnée par Terra. Elle les déposa toutes sur la table puis adressa un large sourire à Riku.

**« Tu peux en choisir une »** annonça-t-elle.

L'argenté secoua négativement la tête.

**« J'apprécie grandement ton geste, mais je te rappelle que j'ai ça. »**

Le jeune homme leva la main et, dans une gerbe d'étincelles, fit apparaître Terre Ferme, la nouvelle Keyblade fabriquée par Yen Sid avec l'aide des Trois Fées. Le brun s'empressa soudainement de barrer l'entrée en faisant un bouclier humain avec son corps, tandis que la jeune fille fit de grands gestes tout en écarquillant les yeux.

**« Range ça ! Si jamais elle te voit avec, tu risques gros !** prévint-elle, un soupçon de peur dans le fond de sa voix.

‑ **Encore "elle" »** remarqua son meilleur ami.

Il fit disparaître Terre Ferme, ce qui rassura les deux autres. Ils reprirent leur position initiale, c'est à dire autour de la table, comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

**« Tu l'as déjà mentionnée. Tu disais que nous étions ses espions justement, à la cachette. Mais je peux savoir de qui tu parles ? »** questionna l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils, plus que méfiant.

L'identité de cette « elle » l'intriguait fortement. De ce qu'il semblait constater, Kairi ainsi que Terra la craignait. Sa mère aussi s'il se souvenait bien.

**« Riku ! Tu es réveillé ! »** s'écria soudainement la voix de Roxas.

Terra s'empressa de se décaler pour laisser le blond entrer, en compagnie de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il lui joua d'ailleurs des sourcils lorsque cette dernière lui lança un rapide regard, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver. Aqua leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée par cette attitude répugnante.

**« Vous tombez bien,** annonça Kairi avec un large sourire, profitant de la situation pour changer de sujet.

‑ **Comment ça ? » **demanda Aqua en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cette Kairi et elle n'allaient pas très bien s'entendre.

**« J'ai une petite mission à te confier à toi** (l'auburn pointa la bleue) **et à toi** (elle montra cette fois-ci son meilleur ami)**.**

‑ **Une mission ?** répéta l'argenté en fronçant le sourcils face à cette annonce inattendue.

‑ **C'est très simple, intervint le brun. Nous allons à la cathédrale récolter des informations. »**

Riku comprit qu'il parlait de celle qu'il avait identifiée sur la carte. Notre-Dame, donc.

**« Pourquoi nous ?** questionna Aqua, lançant un regard glaçant à Kairi et Terra.

‑ **Eh bien… Pour tester vos aptitudes sur le terrain !** s'empressa de répondre le sosie de Kairi. **Mais avant… »**

La jeune fille désigna d'un geste de la main le paquet d'armes sur la table.

**« … vous allez devoir choisir une arme.**

‑ **Pour quoi faire ? Nous avons déjà nos Keyblades,** fit remarquer Aqua.

‑ **Justement. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir ici. Elles sont taboues, annonça le second de Kairi.**

‑ **Tabou ?!** s'écrièrent en même temps les trois amis venus d'un autre monde, ouvrant grands les yeux.

‑ **Si vous réussissez votre mission, on vous expliquera tout »** promis l'auburn.

Riku leva les épaules puis s'approcha de la table pour choisir une arme. Il s'entraînait souvent au maniement de l'épée lorsqu'il était enfant, aussi décida-t-il d'en prendre une. Quant à la bleue, elle mit un petit moment avant de se décider. L'arc lui faisait drôlement envie, d'autant plus que c'était l'une des transformations de Larme de Pluie, mais le fouet aussi. Finalement, elle opta pour le fouet, car elle pourrait autant attaquer sur une longue distance que sur une courte ainsi qu'au corps à corps. La jeune femme prit également un petit poignard qu'elle cacha précautionneusement dans sa chaussure. Cela pouvait toujours servir.

**« Ah oui,** se rappela Kairi.** Il faudra que je vous donne d'autres vêtements également avant de partir. Il faut que ayez l'air "normaux". »**

La jeune fille leur fit signe de la suivre, quand Roxas la retint.

**« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

‑ **Ven va s'occuper de toi, t'en fais pas,** répondit Terra à la place de sa cheffe. **Attends-le ici, je vais aller le prévenir. »**

Le blond hocha la tête puis les regarda partir. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du même Ventus que dans leur monde ? Ou bien était-il lui aussi une toute autre personne ?

* * *

**« On doit vraiment porter ça ? Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise dedans… »**

Aqua venait d'enfiler les vêtements que Kairi lui avait prêté. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier en peau de couleur marron virant légèrement sur du jaune, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle portait également des bottes fourrées ainsi qu'un pantalon collant la peau de même couleur que sa robe. La jeune femme avait également enfilé une petite veste en fourrure pour cacher ses bras et le haut de sa poitrine. Enfin, autour de sa taille pendait une ceinture orangée où était accroché son fouet. La bleue avait également prit le soin de ranger son poignard dans sa chaussure droite.

**« Mais oui ! Tu es parfaite ! »** assura l'auburn.

Kairi devait jouer les hypocrites. C'était le seul moyen de découvrir qui était réellement cette jeune femme.

La Maître de la Keyblade regarda sa tenue puis haussa les épaules.

**« Si tu le dis…**

‑ **Nous sommes prêts. Nous pouvons y aller »** annonça soudainement la voix de Terra.

Le brun revenait en compagnie de Riku. L'argenté avait lui eut droit à des habits ressemblant un peu aux princes des contes de fées. Il portait un haut rouge bouffant ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottes de même couleur. Et, comme Aqua, il avait autour de sa taille une ceinture jaune soutenant son épée. Du point du vue d'Aqua, il ressemblait plus à un clown qu'à un fier guerrier !

En voyant ses vêtements, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses fous rires. Le jeune homme se braqua sur lui-même, croisa ses bras sur son torse, et rougit violemment en détournant le regard.

**« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! **s'exclama-t-il, visiblement gêné.

‑ **Dommage que je ne puisse pas te prendre en photo ! **plaisanta Aqua. **Sora aurait tué pour te voir dans cette tenue ! »**

Cette remarque ne fit que renforcer le mal être du Maître de la Keyblade. Si son meilleur ami venait à parvenir grâce à il ne savait quel moyen à le voir accoutré ainsi, il irait se terrer dans une grotte jusqu'au restant de sa vie, et dans un monde très très lointain, le plus éloigné de la galaxie !

**« "Photo" ?** répéta Kairi en haussant les sourcils.

‑ **C'est quoi ? »** demanda Terra à son tour, tout aussi perdu que sa cheffe.

Riku et Aqua se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'étaient des photos ou ils le faisaient exprès ?

**« Enfin bon, vous nous expliquerez plus tard. Vous avez une mission à accomplir, je vous rappelle »** dit le sosie de la meilleure amie de Riku.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Roxas attendait, seul, dans l'immense tente qui apparemment servait pour les choix d'opérations stratégiques. Le blond avait regardé la carte au centre, sans vraiment essayer de la comprendre. Il tournait également en rond autour de la table, réfléchissant sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. Le Simili de Sora ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette Kairi. Elle était beaucoup moins douce et aimante que la Kairi qu'il connaissait. Celle-ci semblait plus froide, affreuse et fourbe. Elle cachait forcement quelque chose. L'adolescent devait absolument trouver quoi.

**« Désolé pour le retard »** annonça subitement la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

Ventus venait d'entrer dans la tente. Il transpirait beaucoup et sa respiration semblait saccadée. Sans doute avait-il dû se dépêcher pour arriver. Roxas le regarda attentivement. Tous ici ressemblaient à ses amis Porteurs de Keyblades, mais tous avaient un petit quelque chose de différent. Par exemple, Terra montrait plus d'affection envers Aqua ; Kairi était plus méfiante. Quant à Ven, le Simili ne savait pas encore en quoi il détonnait de la version originale, si on oubliait le regard froid qu'il lui lançait.

**« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »** demanda Ventus en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas ravala sa salive. Plus froid, ce Ventus là.

**« Dépêche-toi de choisir une arme,** ordonna-t-il sur un ton sec. **Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois m'occuper des incapables dans ton genre ? »**

L'adolescent n'apprécia guère cette remarque. Lui ? Un incapable ? Il va lui montrer de quoi il est capable et il comprendra que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses !

Le blond prit une arme au hasard, qui s'avéra être une épée en acier. Roxas admira un peu la lame. Elle avait dû être nettoyée il n'y a pas très longtemps. En effet, le blondinet pouvait contempler son reflet à l'intérieur. Ce dernier lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune garçon perdu.

**« Bon, tu te dépêches ou quoi ?! On a pas toute la journée je te signale ! »**

Le Simili mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Il n'était pas du genre violent d'ordinaire, mais avec lui, l'ancien numéro XIII sentait clairement que le courant n'allait pas passer. Pas qu'avec lui d'ailleurs. Avec tous les habitants de ce monde en fait. Sur le coup, Roxas regretta presque de ne pas être parti avec Aqua et Riku. Il espérait d'ailleurs que leur « mission » allait bien se passer…

Le sosie de Ventus attacha son épée à sa ceinture puis suivit celui qui allait être son Maître d'armes pour la journée. Ou pour un certain moment en tout cas. Ils sortirent de la tente principale puis se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ven semblait bien savoir où il le menait, puisqu'il marchait en tête de fil, le regard droit devant lui, sûr des sentiers qu'il empruntait.

**« Nous y sommes »** déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Roxas fit la moue. Cet endroit lui semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Des arbres, des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres. Et un petit ruisseau non loin. L'adolescent s'attendait à un véritable camp d'entraînement, un peu comme à la Contrée du Départ. En plus… ancien sans doute. Mais là, rien.

Sans prévenir, Ventus dégaina son épée et la pointa vers son sosie. Roxas, sur la défensive, en fit de même.

**« Je vais tester tes réflexes »** annonça le Ventus de ce monde.

Avec un coup bien calculé, Ven visa les jambes de son adversaire. Roxas dû réfléchir rapidement et trouver une parade tout aussi rapidement. Mais, ayant déjà des réflexes avec sa Keyblade, il n'eut aucun mal à manier comme il se devait une épée. Le principe était exactement le même. Il para tout simplement le coup. En face, Ventus, un peu décontenancé, ne s'attendant pas à une parade aussi rapide, vacilla légèrement. Le Simili de Sora sauta sur l'occasion pour le frapper avec le plat de sa lame. Son « camarade » tomba au sol.

**« Pas trop mal pour un débutant,** dit-il. **Tu as les bases. »**

Roxas lui tendit sa main gauche pour qu'il puisse se relever. Ven l'attrapa et tira violemment sur son bras. Tandis que l'adolescent tombait à terre, lui put se relever. Le Simili étant complètement sans défense, Ventus colla la pointe de son épée contre son torse. Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive. Un seul geste brusque et il pourrait lui pourfendre le cœur.

**« Règle numéro une : Ne faire confiance à personne. »**

A ce moment-là, Roxas comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à survivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance facilement. Changer ses manières de faire allait être compliqué. De plus, il ne pensait pas que se battre sans Keyblade serait d'autant plus difficile ! Chaîne Royale était, à son goût, bien plus simple à manier ! Bien plus légère, mis surtout moins mortelle pour ses compagnons !

**« Là ! Des rebelles ! Avertissez immédiatement la reine ! »** cria soudainement une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Roxas.

En effet, sur leur droite, entre deux arbres, se tenait un soldat arborant une cotte de mailles totalement noire. Il avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants, des yeux émeraudes, et des sortes de petits tatouages sous les yeux.

**« Axel ! »** s'écria Roxas, reconnaissant son meilleur ami.

Le Simili de Sora tenta d'effectuer un pas dans sa direction pour s'avancer vers lui, mais il fut retenu par Ventus qui lui saisit fermement le bras.

**« Nous devons partir ! De suite ! »** ordonna-t-il.

Peut-être Roxas rêvait-il, mais il lui semblé entendre un soupçon de peur dans le fond de sa voix. Avait-il peur d'Axel ? Pourquoi ?

Ven relâcha le bras de son nouveau camarade puis tous deux se dirigèrent à toute hâte vers le camp. Ils devaient impérativement prévenir Kairi. Cependant, Roxas ne pouvait détourner les yeux de celui qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami. Œuvrait-il pour le bien ou… pour le mal ?

* * *

_**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues ;) :**_

_**"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?**_  
_**‑ Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ca… Ca ressemblait beaucoup trop aux… Aux Ténèbres."**_

_**"Seul ? S'il y a réellement des Ténèbres là-bas, mieux vaut que l'on soit tous ensemble.**_

_**"Je te promets qu'elles étaient là, Lea ! Elles se sont accrochées à ma cheville, et…"**_

_**"Qui es-tu ?**_  
_**‑ La ferme. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici."**_

_**"Je vais réparer cette stupide erreur. Mais avant, voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec cette Keyblade dont tu n'es pas digne."**_

_**"Kairi ? Kairi tu m'entends… ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !…"**_


	10. Monde Vide - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : _**Sur ordre de Yen Sid, Ventus, Kairi et Lea doivent partir enquêter dans les Mondes grâce au Vaisseau Gummi.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Partie I :**

**Monde Vide :**

La première destination du Vaisseau Gummi fut un monde qui semblât inconnu aux yeux de Kairi et Lea, mais pas pour Ventus. En effet, il connaissait bien cet endroit pour l'avoir visité il a de cela dix ans. Le deuxième monde s'il avait une bonne mémoire. Se remémorant les péripéties rencontrées dans ce monde, le blond n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il ne redevienne pas aussi minuscule que la dernière fois !

**« A première vue, je dirais que nous sommes devant le monde d'une des princesses de cœurs »** dit l'auburn.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. Il lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser cela.

**« C'est pourtant évident !** affirma la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku.** Regardez bien ! »**

A travers la vitre, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade apercevaient un château aux reflets argentés ainsi qu'un carrosse qui tournait autour du monde.

**« Et qui dit château dit princesse,** poursuivit l'auburn,** persuadée que sa théorie était la bonne. Et qui dit princesse dit princesse de cœur. »**

Lea regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. La jeune fille venait de partir dans de longues explications. Il lança un regard dépité vers Ventus qui haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres. Le rouquin soupira. Pourquoi cela devait forcément tomber sur lui ?

Fatigué par son long discours, il brisa tous ses dires en lui affirmant qu'Alice n'était pas une princesse – et qu'il doutait même qu'elle est du sang noble dans les veines – et qu'elle était tout de même comptée comme une princesse de cœurs.

**« Même toi, tu n'es pas une vraie princesse**, argumenta-t-il. **Tu ne vivais pas dans le château du Jardin Radieux. Si ? »**

Kairi fit la moue puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente que l'on puisse parvenir à casser aussi rapidement toute sa jolie théorie.

**« Je n'ai aucun souvenir, **rappela-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion. **Mais Sora dit m'avoir vue à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque du château dans les souvenirs que contenaient mon cœur, donc… »**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, ramenant ses deux paumes à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur. Elle tentait de se remémorer ce souvenir, elle aussi. Pourquoi son cœur restait-il aussi fermé sur son passé ? Contenait-il une information capitale dont l'accès lui était indéniablement refusé ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi préserver ainsi tous les souvenirs des moments passé à Jardin Radieux ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rencontré Aqua lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, alors que la jeune femme affirmait l'avoir déjà vue. Et Mickey le lui avait affirmé, étant également présent à ce moment-là. Son cœur tentait-il de la protéger d'un quelconque danger se cachant dans la brume de ses souvenirs ?

Tout à coup, Kairi se sentit secouée par les épaules. Elle reprit ses esprits. Ventus se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, une main sur les épaules et ses grands yeux océans la regardant avec une légère inquiétude.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** demanda le blondinet.

L'auburn secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle se sentit un petit peu gênée à l'idée que ses deux camarades aient remarqué son court moment d'absence.

**« Enfin bref, l'un de vous connaît ce monde ?** questionna l'auburn, voulant changer de sujet.

‑ **Oui, moi »** affirma Ventus qui n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche pour dévoiler le nom de leur future destination.

Les regards de la jeune fille et de l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII convergèrent vers le sosie de Roxas.

**« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!** s'écria Lea, presque énervé.

‑ **C'était marrant de vous voir vous disputer pour rien. Je voulais pas vous déranger… »** annonça Ven en rigolant légèrement et se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Un sourire crispé mais amusé sur les lèvres, Kairi leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par l'attitude enfantine du blond. Elle s'avança ensuite en direction du tableau de bord et activa un levier.

**« Vous feriez mieux de bien attacher votre ceinture,** recommanda-t-elle. **Ça risque de secouer ! »**

* * *

Le Vaisseau Gummi se posa dans une grande plaine non-loin d'une ville à l'aspect médiévale. Kairi se précipita vers la sortie, ayant hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde. La moitié des portes du sas étaient à peine entrouvertes qu'elle se ruait déjà sur la passerelle pour être la première à poser le pied à terre.

Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, l'auburn contemplait le paysage autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit pour l'instant et par conséquent il était difficile de distinguer autre chose que la forêt légèrement plus loin éclairée grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. Celle-ci lui parut quelque peu menaçante à cause de ses grands arbres sombres et du manque évident de lumière. Elle se promit de ne pas y mettre un seul pied tant qu'il ne ferait pas plus clair. Qui savait quelles sortes de bêtes pouvaient bien s'y terrer la nuit ?

**« Alors Ven, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ? »** demanda l'auburn, impatiente d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce monde qui la fascinait déjà bien qu'elle venait à peine d'atterrir.

Le blond ainsi que Lea rejoignirent la jeune fille qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur eux. L'adolescent croisa ses bras derrière sa tête à l'instar de Sora et afficha un sourire des plus innocents. Kairi trouvait que la ressemblance avec son meilleur ami était des plus troublantes !

**« A part qu'on se trouve dans le monde d'une princesse de cœur, j'en sais pas plus que vous.**

‑ **Mais tu disais être venu ici avant nous, non ?** répliqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par les propos de leur compagnon de voyage.

‑ **Ouais, sauf que… »** reprit Ven.

Le jeune garçon marqua une pause pour laisser éclater un fou-rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vécu au Palais des Rêves.

**« La première fois que je suis venu, je me suis retrouvé anormalement petit, expliqua-t-il en tentant de contrôler ses rires. Alors à part quelques pièces du manoir, je connais pas grand chose… »**

Ventus montrait du bout du doigt une tourelle nichée au milieu de la forêt noire. Celle-ci s'élevait fièrement dans le ciel, impassible, dont les reflets argentés de la lune faisaient ressortir ses vieilles pierres noirâtres.

Kairi ravala sa salive devant l'effet que lui provoquait cette tour. Elle ne lui aspirait pas confiance, ressemblant beaucoup trop aux donjons où étaient enfermées les jolies princesses des contes de fées. D'ailleurs, cela lui fit penser qu'elle avait une question à poser à Ventus :

**« On est bien dans le monde d'une princesse de cœur ?** vérifia tout de même l'auburn avant de dire une énorme bêtise.

‑ **Oui, pourquoi ?**

‑ **Qui, exactement ?**

‑ **Tu y tiens à ta princesse de cœur ! »** rigola Lea qui s'incrustait, mine de rien, dans leur conversation.

Kairi lui tira la langue, comme pour le narguer. Le rouquin lui répondit par une grimace. Ven leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine des deux Porteurs de Keyblades. C'était à se demander qui était le plus âgé des trois.

**« On est dans le monde de Cendrillon »** affirma Ventus, ne sachant pas vraiment si la jeune fille l'avait entendu ou non, occupée comme elle était à se disputer avec Lea.

Kairi se désintéressa complètement du rouquin et préféra leva les yeux vers la tourelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec les princesses de cœur lorsqu'elle était prisonnière à la Forteresse Oubliée. De ce fait, l'adolescente ne savait rien du passé de Cendrillon. Mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui affirmait que la jeune princesse était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette tour.

Kairi plissa soudainement les yeux. Peut-être rêvait-elle, mais il lui semblait voir une forme noire s'échapper d'une des fenêtres. Cette dernière lui parut étrangement familière, comme… des Ténèbres.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, inquiète quant à la nature de cette drôle de forme noire. Elle fut soudainement secouée par les épaules, comme pour la ramener à la raison.

**« Dis, tu es toujours avec nous ? »** demanda Lea, les mains sur les hanches et légèrement penché vers l'avant.

Légèrement confuse, Kairi cligna plusieurs fois les yeux.

**« Oh, euh oui… Mais regardez plutôt ça ! »**

L'auburn montra du doigt la tourelle. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Peut-être avait-elle réellement rêvé ?

**« Oui, c'est une tour,** ironisa le rouquin. **Tu sais, c'est plutôt banal de voir des tours dans un monde. Si elles te fascinent tant, tu auras l'occasion d'en voir plein ! Et de formes et hauteurs différents !**

‑ **Mais, il y avait quelque chose juste à l'instant… »**

Kairi baissa la tête, déçue, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** demanda sur un tout incroyablement doux Ventus, une lueur pourtant déterminée dans le fond de ses iris bleu océan.

‑ **Je ne sais pas vraiment… ça… Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop aux… »**

La jeune fille porta une main à son cœur. Le mot ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, comme si elle avait peur de le prononcer. Comme si, rien qu'en l'employant, elles seraient capables de se déverser à nouveau sur les mondes.

**« … Aux Ténèbres »** termina Kairi en levant les yeux vers la tour.

Ven lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit ici, il sentait comme une étrange impression. Une sorte de sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis quelques temps, suite à la disparition d'une personne en particulier.

Le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Terra fixa à son tour la tourelle, espérant y voir ces fameuses Ténèbres dont Kairi avait fait mention. Mais il ne perçu rien qui ne lui parut anormal.

**« Donc… Que fait-on maintenant ?** questionna l'adolescente.

‑ **Je vais aller au manoir,** se proposa Ven sans quitter une seule seconde la tour du regard.

‑ **Seul ?** s'étonna Lea en levant un sourcil. **S'il y a réellement des Ténèbres là-bas, mieux vaut que l'on soit tous ensemble. »**

Ventus détacha enfin les yeux de la tourelle pour regarder intensément ses deux camarades, une lueur déterminée scintillant dans le fond de ses pupilles.

**« Non, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

‑ **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?** s'inquiéta Kairi.

‑ **Si le monde est totalement infesté de Ténèbres, alors mieux vaut les éradiquer au plus vite,** précisa l'ancien élève d'Eraqus. **C'est pour cette raison que je me propose d'aller seul au manoir. Ce qu'il fait qu'il ne reste que deux zones à inspecter : la ville et le château.**

‑ **Kairi,** s'imposa soudainement Lea. **Toi et moi allons au château.**

‑ **Mais, et Ven ? »**

L'auburn tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon. Ce dernier hocha affirmativement la tête, signe qu'il savait ce qu'il entreprenait.

**« Bon, très bien, si tu insistes… »** accepta la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser leur ami partir seul de son côté, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il prétendait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul, alors cela voulait dire qu'il en était certainement capable. Et puis, elle l'avait bien vu se battre à ses côtés contre la horde de Sans-Coeurs à la Nécropole des Keyblades dernièrement, elle savait que Ventus était un Porteur de Keyblade redoutable.

Elle aussi, elle voudrait se rendre utile. Combattre une fois de plus aux côtés de ses amis. Ses combats faces aux Ténèbres lui avait plus, car elle s'était trouvée forte et mais surtout utile aux yeux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Pour Riku, pour Lea, avec qui elle a construit un véritable lien d'amitié, mais surtout pour Sora. Ne le lui avait-elle pas promis ? Que ce serait-elle qui le sauverait cette fois-ci ? Bien sûr, Kairi lui avait évité une mort certaine en le sortant du Monde Final, ce lieu entre le Vie et la Mort. Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à faire ses preuves aux yeux des autres Porteurs de Keyblade. Kidnappée une fois de plus par Xemnas pour forcer Sora à affronter Xehanort pour créer la clé ultime. De nouveau associée à la jolie demoiselle en détresse. Kairi n'en pouvait plus de ce rôle. Avec ce nouveau voyage, ce serait-elle, l'héroïne de l'histoire, et plus la princesse attendant son preux chevalier. A partir du moment où elle avait posé le pied dans le Vaisseau Gummi, elle avait officiellement revêtu sa cape de héros. A son tour désormais de faire preuve de courage et de force. Révolu le temps où elle devait attendre patiemment le retour de Sora ! Le sort des Mondes reposait sur ses épaules, et elle allait s'en montrer digne !

Elle regarda Ventus commencer à s'enfoncer à travers les arbres, puis la tour. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour son ami, et qu'il ne rencontrerait pas de problème trop important.

**« Bon, tu viens ?! »** s'écria Lea qui s'engageait déjà sur le sentier menant à la ville.

Kairi secoua vivement le chef, sortant enfin de ses pensées.

**« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »**

L'auburn couru en direction du rouquin pour le rejoindre. Elle lui adressa un agréable sourire, masquant ainsi ses doutes. Kairi ne devait plus penser à Ventus, mais se concentrer sur sa propre mission. Après tout, rien ne lui justifiait qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas elle aussi une forme de Ténèbres.

* * *

En y repensant bien, Ventus n'aurait pas dû proposer d'aller au manoir seul. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Kairi et laisser les deux autres Porteurs l'accompagner ? Il était trop tard désormais pour faire demi-tour. Ses amis devaient être déjà loin. Il ne pourrait jamais les rattraper.

Ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il avait peur qu'il aimerait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Non, en réalité, le problème était plutôt le chemin à suivre. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt à proximité de la demeure, plus il remarquait qu'il voyait de moins en moins la maison, jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Le blond ne savait plus quel chemin prendre. Il arpentait des sentiers un peu au hasard, espérant arriver bientôt. Peut-être même qu'il tournait en rond. Difficile à savoir. Tout se ressemblait dans cette forêt. Si seulement il pouvait au moins trouver un arbre assez original qui pourrait lui servir de repère… Comme un tronc fendu ou encore un arbre mort. Ou avec un drôle de forme. Mais rien. Tout se ressemblait trait pour trait. Le jeune homme avait même pensé à utiliser sa Keyblade. Mais en quoi lui serait-elle utile ici ? Elle n'était pas une carte, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus créer de chemin lumineux. Ce n'était pas une lampe torche, à son plus grand malheur.

Commençant à avoir mal aux pieds, le jeune garçon soupira puis s'assit sur le sol légèrement boueux. Sans doute avait-il plu il n'y a pas longtemps, ou bien était-ce des résidus du brouillard matinal ? Puis Ven se rappela qu'il était tard, la boue ne pouvait pas être provoquée par la rosée du matin. Il en conclu qu'il avait dû pleuvoir quelques heures plus tôt. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'un marais se trouvait non loin ? Le croassement d'un crapaud affirma ses doutes.

Ventus pouvait toujours espérer qu'un miracle pour le conduire au manoir se produirait, non ? Puisque les rêves semblaient se réaliser dans ce monde, alors autant rêver. C'était un ami à lui, une souris répondant au nom de Jaq, qui le lui avait appris en lui donnant l'exemple de son amie Cendrillon. Son rêve d'aller au bal s'était réalisé, bien qu'aidée par ses amis. Mais cette invitation soudaine du prince, elle, était bel et bien un miracle.

Pourquoi cela serait différent pour Ventus ? Peut-être que son miracle ne se réalisait pas car il n'y croyait pas assez fort…

**« Ven-Ven ? C'est toi ? » **demanda soudainement une toute petite voix aiguë.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule "personne", qui l'appelait ainsi. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant le propriétaire de cette voix.

**« Jaq ?** s'étonna l'adolescent. **Où es-tu ?**

‑ **Là ! A tes pieds ! »**

Ventus baissa les yeux. Une toute petite souris vêtue d'un vieux et long manteau rouge sautillait joyeusement sur ses chaussures. Elle était tellement légère que Ven ne l'avait même pas ressentie.

Le jeune homme sourit tout en baissant sa main droite, permettant ainsi à son ami de grimper dedans. Il porta ensuite la souris au niveau de son visage. Les habitants de ce monde n'avaient donc pas tous disparu, ou alors personne ne manquait encore à l'appel. Si tel était le cas, se pourrait-il que l'appel à l'aide lancé par Mickey soit un leurre ? Et si seuls les habitants de Disney Ville avaient disparus ? Ou tout simplement : se pouvait-il qu'il n'y jamais eu aucune disparition ? Difficile à dire pour l'instant. Ils n'étaient qu'au début de leurs recherches.

**« Comment vas-tu ?** demanda Ven avec un sourire amical.

‑ **Moi ça va,** répondit rapidement Jaq avec sa voix fluette. **Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Cendrillon… »**

Le visage de la petite souris devint triste, tout-à-coup. Il baissa les yeux, et son habituel sourire réconfortant s'effaça aussitôt. Même ses grandes oreilles s'affaissèrent face à la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il se tramait donc quelque chose dans ce monde aussi. Le phénomène devait toucher d'autres endroits que Disney Ville. Mais cela avait-il un quelconque lien avec l'étrange forme ténébreuse qu'aurait aperçu Kairi un peu plus tôt ?

**« Elle a disparue !** poursuivit la souris en s'écriant tout à coup. **Pas seulement elle. Tous. Tout le monde a disparu !**

‑ **Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda Ventus, persuadé qu'il tenait là une piste intéressante.

Jaq secoua négativement la tête. Ven soupira. Ses maigres espoirs d'obtenir enfin un quelconque indice tombait à l'eau. Tant pis. Il trouvera bien quelque chose d'important le moment venu. Il était encore trop tôt pour renoncer maintenant.

**« Ça doit faire environ une semaine maintenant,** compléta Jaq. **Les seuls êtres vivants restant sont les animaux.**

‑ **Je vois… »**

Ventus se leva puis demanda à son ami s'il voulait bien le conduire jusqu'au manoir. Il devait se renseigner sur ces mystérieuses disparitions. Peut-être y avait-il un lien avec les Ténèbres aperçues par Kairi. Il trouvera-t-il sans aucun doute quelque chose d'intéressant une fois sur place.


	11. Monde Vide - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : _**Arrivés au Palais des Rêves, Ventus décide de se séparer de Kairi et Lea car il s'est porté volontaire pour inspecté le manoir abandonné qui semble habités par les Ténèbres. Les deux autres Porteurs, eux, se rendent au palais.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Partie II :**

**Monde Vide :**

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée du village, Kairi s'était contente d'arborer une mine sérieuse. Depuis le début de ce voyage, elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Cela, Lea l'avait remarqué. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais vu faire cette tête depuis la fin de leur entraînement. L'auburn n'arborait que très rarement une tête aussi sérieuse, aussi sombre. E le rouquin savait que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, elle finissait vite par s'énerver. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Il voulait retrouver la Kairi souriante qu'il aimait tant.

**« Tu fais la tête ? **» demanda le rouquin sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade sursauta légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole. Lea n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à entamer le sentier en direction du château.

**« Je fais pas la tête. »**

Le rouge s'arrêta alors puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

**« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi ! A moins que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir volé ton dessert hier soir, auquel cas je… » **

Kairi se mit à rigoler faiblement, ce qui détendit légèrement le jeune homme, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Ces petits moments de complicités lui rappelaient ceux partagés lors de leur entraînement au maniement de la Keyblade sous la tutelle de Merlin.

**« Non, je te rassure, tu n'y es pour rien !** affirma l'auburn entre deux rires cristallins. **Mais attends une seconde… Hier soir, ce n'était pas Sora qui…**

‑ **Oh ! Regarde : le château ! »** coupa soudainement Lea en sentant monter le courroux de la jeune fille.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu se mit à courir à toutes enjambées en direction des remparts de la ville, voulant expressément échapper à Kairi. Cette dernière se mit à lui courir après à son tour.

**« Lea !** appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces. **Viens ici, il faut qu'on parle ! »**

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange et visqueux lui agrippa la cheville, la faisant tomber au sol. Kairi eut le réflexe de protéger son visage en mettant ses deux bras en avant, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas d'avoir tout de mal en tombant.

Relevant difficilement la tête, la jeune fille constata avec horreur qu'autour de sa cheville se trouvait une réminiscence des Ténèbres, identique à celle aperçue par la fenêtre de la tourelle.

**« Lea !** Appela Kairi d'une voix étranglée par la peur. **Viens voir ça, vite ! »**

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la forme ténébreuse se transforma en brume et s'évapora dans l'air, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le jeune homme arriva peu de temps après cela, n'assistant pas à l'étrange apparition.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda Lea les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil levé.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua Kairi au sol.

**« T'es tombée ? »** fit-il, notant enfin son ami à terre.

Courtois, le rouquin lui tendit une main rassurante pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku l'accepta, un sourire crispé étirant les traits fins de son visage d'ange.

**« Tu… Tu les as vues, n'est-ce pas ? **Questionna Kairi en regardant droit devant elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

‑ **Vu quoi ?**

‑ **Les Ténèbres ! »**

Lea secoua négativement la tête, l'air penné pour la jeune fille. Il aimerait la croire sur parole, mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, ces soi-disant Ténèbres n'osaient se manifester uniquement en l'unique présence de la jeune fille. Peut-être était-ce dû à la puissance de son cœur lumineux de Princesse de Cœur ?

**« Je te promets qu'elles étaient là, Lea ! Elles se sont accrochées à ma cheville, et…**

‑ **T'en fais pas, je te crois »** affirma-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Kairi lui adressa un sourire timide. Ses deux amis la croyaient sur parole, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Le pouvoir de l'amitié, quelle chose fascinante !

**« Bon, je te propose un truc, **annonça soudainement le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion en lançant son regard vers la ville. **Si tu veux, dès qu'on arrive, on fait comme Ven un peu plus tôt. On se sépare.**

‑ **On se sépare ?** répéta l'auburn en levant haut les sourcils, très surprise par cette soudaine proposition.

‑ **Ouaip. Moi je vais au château, et toi tu vas en ville »** poursuivit-t-il.

Kairi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, une moue adorable sur le visage.

**« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui irait au château ?!**

‑ **Parce que je l'ai décidé »** répliqua immédiatement l'homme à la chevelure de feu, un rictus sadique sur le coin des lèvres.

Lea se remit ensuite en route, laissant sa jeune amie en pleine réflexion. L'adolescente leva finalement les yeux au ciel, un timide sourire amusé naissant sur ses fines lèvres. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis on dirait.

Une fois arrivés en ville, Kairi ne perdit pas de temps. Elle s'éclipsa à la première occasion venue. Au plus vite leur enquête dans ce monde sera terminée, au mieux elle se portera.

La jeune fille tourna au hasard dans une ruelle. Celle-ci lui parut plutôt sombre, la seule source de lumière provenant d'un lampadaire au loin, à l'extrême opposé de sa position actuelle.

L'auburn respira un bon coup. Elle devait trouver le courage d'affronter seule cette rue déserte qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Puis Kairi commença ses recherches. Elle cherchait un peu partout, ne sachant pas réellement l'objet de ses investigations. Au sol, en l'air, sur les murs, derrière les quelques caisses et tonneaux qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Mais elle ne trouvait rien qui ne lui semblait intéressant. Mais d'abord, qu'était-elle censée trouver au juste ? Des empruntes, des bouts de tissus ou n'importe quoi qui montrerait le passage d'un individu suspect ? Honnêtement, si Kairi trouvait le moindre indice sur la présence récente d'un être humain, comment pourrait-elle affirmer qu'il s'agirait là du fauteur de trouble qu'ils tentaient de trouver désespérément et non pas des habitants ? Autant dire qu'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Kairi reposa un peu violemment le couvercle d'un des tonneaux qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour y regarder à l'intérieur. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de chercher pour ne rien trouver. Et elle n'était qu'à la première ruelle de cette immense ville médiévale…

Son acte de violence créa alors du mouvement dans une des caisses derrière elle. Légèrement sur ses gardes, l'adolescente fit apparaître dans sa main Appel du Destin et s'approcha lentement. Peut-être s'agissait-il une fois de plus de ces réminiscences des Ténèbres qui s'amusaient à la suivre depuis leur arrivée au Palais des Rêves.

Serrant un peu plus le pommeau de sa Keyblade, Kairi donna un violent coup sur les caisses, les brisant par la même occasion. Tout à coup, une petite boule de poil blanche apparu sous les débris, lui sautant au visage. Surprise, la jeune fille en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son derrière. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, la jeune fille constata que cette petite bestiole semblait totalement inoffensive. Réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal, la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit chat ? »** demanda-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le ventre tout en lui souriant bêtement.

L'un des plus gros points faibles de Kairi étaient les animaux. Dès qu'elle en voyait un, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher et de lui parler comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami. C'était également pour cette raison qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la présence de Donald et Dingo lorsqu'ils venaient rendre visite à Sora de temps en temps.

Le chaton se mit alors à ronronner puis à se blottir contre elle. Il semblait content de la voir. Depuis combien de temps ce petit animal n'avait pas vu d'être humain pour demander autant de caresses ? Sans doute plusieurs jours…

* * *

Lea leva les yeux au ciel. La Lune était déjà bien haute et bien ronde, ce qui indiquait qu'ils devaient être au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette voûte étoilée lui arracha un long et profond bâillement, lui rappelant qu'il avait besoin d'un petit peu de sommeil. Le petit groupe de Porteurs de Keyblades avaient quittés la Contrée du Départ depuis quelques heures, mais la fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir. Le rouquin se promit de dormir un peu une fois de retour au Vaisseau Gummi.

L'homme au regard émeraude passa sur la place centrale pour se rendre plus rapidement au château. Il s'agissait là d'un grand espace où reposait en son centre une grande fontaine dont les jets d'eau éclaboussaient sur un périmètre d'une dizaine de centimètre le contour de l'édifice. Une dizaine de lampadaires éclairait la place, tous disposés en cercle, de sorte à délimiter l'espace. Ce lieu aurait pu facilement être apaisant si une atmosphère sinistre n'y régnait pas. Cet endroit ressemblait plus à une ville fantôme qu'autre chose. Aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles mis à part l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine et les bruits de pas du rouquin. Étant la place centrale, elle était censée être le lieu le plus bruyant et animé de toute la ville. Même en pleine nuit. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour traîner dehors, et ce peu importait l'heure. Mais ce calme inhabituel rendait la place de la fontaine bien plus qu'effrayante.

Derrière la fontaine se trouvait une grande avenue menant directement aux grilles du château. Encore une fois éclairée d'innombrables lampadaires. Au moins, cette ville ne manquait pas de lumières !

Lea emprunta donc ce chemin, puisque c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'aller inspecter sa zone. Normalement, une fois aux portes de fer, le rouquin aurait dû tomber sur des gardes l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Des sentinelles stoppant toute entrée non autorisée au palais, en somme. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, comme il s'y attendait bien. Mais bon, l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII voyait le bon côté des choses : il pouvait aller et venir aussi bon qu'il le lui semblait.

Derrière les grilles se trouvait un long et large chemin aux pavés marrons. Il y avait tout autour de la verdure qui semblait entretenue, bien avant la disparition de tous les habitants de ce monde. Il l'avait deviné grâce aux nombreux arbustes de formes différents, les cœurs revenants très souvent. Lea ne prêta cependant pas trop attention au paysage et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver aux grandes portes en bois parfaitement polies des murailles entourant la demeure royale. Le rouquin les ouvrit en grand, sans se soucier des conséquences de son acte, et pénétra dans la grande cour. Au centre se trouvait un grand bassin entouré de multiples buissons et arbustes de tailles et feuillages différents. Puis, en face, au loin, il y avait de grands escaliers menant cette fois-ci enfin au château.

Une fois la porte à double battant ouverte, Lea entra pour de bon dans le palais. Il fut accueilli par un long couloir surmonté d'un tapis rouge. Le jeune homme bomba le torse. Il se sentait comme s'il était un invité de marque. Cette idée lui plut énormément, d'ailleurs ! Une fois la porte d'en face atteinte, l'ancien Axel se retrouva de nouveau nez-à-nez avec un escalier de marbre. Décidément, tout se ressemblait, dans ce monde ! Des escaliers, des portes, du marbre… Lea se dit qu'il finirait par devenir fou s'il devait rester dans ce décor éternellement !

Puis le rouquin se souvint que Terra et Aqua lui avaient déjà parlé de cet endroit. Et s'il s'en rappelait bien, l'ancien numéro VIII savait où il devait se rendre : à la salle de bal. Commencer ses recherches là-bas serait une excellente idée.

Tout à coup, un long frisson parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lea sentit en même temps comme une sorte de regard fixé sur lui.

Sur ses gardes, le Porteur de Keyblade invoqua son arme mythique, lame collée contre son omoplate, sa position défensive habituelle. Le rouquin balaya la salle d'un regard perçant, presque inquisiteur, à la recherche de la chose qui lui procurait de drôle d'effet désagréable. L'unique chose que ses iris rencontrèrent ne fut que du vide.

Soupirant, Lea dématérialisa sa Keyblade. Les mains sur les hanches, il lança tout de même un dernier regard autour de lui. Rien.

* * *

Ventus n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur de la maison qu'occupait Cendrillon à l'époque de son premier voyage. Mais une chose était sûre cependant : elle ne pouvait pas ressembler pas à ça, même si dix ans séparaient ses deux aventures. La demeure semblait aujourd'hui abandonnée. Les vitres étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. L'une d'elle, étonnamment grosse et poilue, reposait tranquillement, sereine, sur sa toile qu'elle avait dû tisser elle-même au préalable. La nature avait également repris ses droits, barrant la seule entrée de ronces et de plantes grimpantes. Quelques tiges de plantes zébraient les fenêtres, par endroits.

**« Depuis le départ de Cendrillon, cette maison est tombée à l'abandon »** informa Jaq.

La souris lui expliqua ensuite tout ce qu'il s'était passé au bal. Sur comment Cendrillon s'y était rendue finalement, comment elle avait perdu sa pantoufle de verre offerte par sa Marraine la Bonne Fée, et comment le prince l'avait retrouvée grâce à celle-ci. Il expliqua enfin comment la propriétaire des lieux, Lady Trémaine et ses abominables filles, avaient fini consumées par leur propre jalousie. Tuées par un Nescient né de leurs émotions négatives.

Ven eut un petit pincement au cœur. La robe de bal qu'il avait mis autant de temps à réaliser ne lui avait finalement pas servie. C'était bien dommage. Il la trouvait jolie, pourtant. Pour la première robe qu'il avait lui-même cousus, il était largement fier du résultat ! Dommage que ces harpies l'eussent totalement détruite !

La question maintenant était : comment entrer ? Des ronces barraient l'unique entrée et il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles par lesquels s'infiltrer. S'il était un peu plus petit, de la taille d'une souris comme autrefois, il aurait pu facilement se faufiler entre les ronces et passer sous la porte. Mais là… Il pouvait toujours passer par une des fenêtres, mais c'était plutôt risqué non ? Rien qu'en la cassant avec son poing, le blond n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais bon, il s'agissait là de son unique moyen d'entrer. Alors autant le tenter.

D'un coup de poing, le sosie de Roxas brisa la vitre la plus proche de la porte d'entrée. Des bouts de verres restèrent incrustés dans sa peau, créant des entailles d'où s'échappaient quelques filets de sang. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois jusqu'à créer une ouverture assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler sans risquer de se faire gravement mal. Il réussit tout de même à entrer, mais il se coupa pour cela un bout de la joue et des bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon examina plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait du hall d'entrée. Les meubles demeuraient tous recouverts d'une bonne couche de poussière. Le sol était sale, et des tâches marrons jonchaient les carreaux, par endroits. Sur le plafond trônaient de multiples toiles d'araignées accompagnées de leurs créatrices. Enfin, dans les angles, de la moisissure avait élu domicile. Il était d'ailleurs un peu difficile de voir où mettre les pieds, la seule source de lumière étant les rayons que renvoyaient la pleine lune.

Soudain, la main droite de Ventus commença à lui renvoyer quelques picotements. Baissant les yeux vers celle-ci, il sembla enfin remarquer le sang qui s'écoulait des entailles provoquées par les coups donnés à la fenêtre. Il l'agrippa de son autre main puis serra les dents. La douleur lui était inconfortable.

**« Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver quelques bandages ? »** demanda le blond à son ami.

La petite souris réfléchit un instant avant de lui dire qu'il trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'ancienne chambre de Cendrillon. Si Ven s'en souvenait bien, elle se trouvait dans le grenier, et donc à l'étage le plus élevé du manoir. Lâchant un micro-soupir, l'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains et commença lentement à gravir les escaliers de marbre.

Une fois tout en haut, c'est à dire un quart d'heure plus tard car grimper dans le grenier pouvait être long, Ventus trouva la porte de la chambre fermée.

**« Mince ! Comment tu vas faire Ven-Ven ?** questionna Jaq.

‑ **T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut »** sourit le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua.

Il relâcha sa main droite puis fit apparaître dans sa main gauche sa Keyblade. Ce n'était pas la main avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de tenir Brise Légère, mais il devait sans contentait pour le moment. Il leva ensuite sa Keyblade au niveau de la serrure puis une forte lumière jaillie. Un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille se fit entendre avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre d'elle-même. Le blond dématérialisa son arme et stoppa de nouveau la coulée du sang s'échappant de sa main droite grâce à son autre main. Le jeune garçon entra ensuite dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait exactement dans le même état que toutes les autres : délaissée.

**« Où est-ce que je dois chercher ?**

‑ **Dans le tiroir du miroir là-bas. »**

Le regard de Ven se dirigea vers un vieux meuble décrépit surmonté d'un vieux miroir sale, endommagé et brisé. Plus personne ne semblait l'avoir utilisé depuis des dizaines d'année voire plus. L'adolescent ouvrit le seul tiroir présent et y découvrit plusieurs bouts de tissus de tailles et de couleurs différents. Sans doute devaient appartenir à Cendrillon par le passé. Il savait son amie folle de couture.

Il prit le tissu le plus long qu'il put trouver, qui était de couleur vert. Ventus alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit lui aussi recouvert de poussière puis commença à retirer les bouts de verres encore incrustés dans sa peau. Il se retenait de lâcher un petit cri à chaque morceau enlevé, grimaçant face à la douleur. Une fois cela fait, il enroula tout autour de sa paume le bout de tissu. Il pouvait maintenant réellement commencer à chercher sérieusement.

* * *

Cela faisait environ plus d'une heure que Kairi tournait en rond dans la ville du Château. Elle se demandait sérieusement ce que cela signifiait de trouver des "indices". Rien ne lui semblait suspect dans cette ville, mis à part ce calme plus qu'inquiétant. A chaque fois qu'un chat ou autre animal traversait les rues ou faisait tomber une caisse, la jeune fille sursautait de surprise. L'auburn avait d'ailleurs sortit sa Keyblade, au cas où le danger ferait surface. Mais rien, à son plus grand bonheur à ce niveau-là, ne semblait vouloir se montrer.

A bout de nerf, l'adolescente se rendit sur la place centrale, là où se trouvait la fontaine. Elle s'assit sur le pavé, adossée contre l'édifice dont l'eau ne s'écoulait plus, puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Kairi en avait plus que marre d'être seule, dans ce monde d'ordinaire si joyeux d'après ce que lui avait raconté Aqua. La bleue lui avait également raconté ses mésaventures, ici-même. Être prise pour une princesse et devoir essayer une pantoufle de verre n'arrivait certainement pas à tout le monde ! La jeune fille soupira. Elle aussi aurait adoré partir à l'aventure avec Sora et Riku. Mais ils lui avaient formellement interdit, soi-disant car c'était « trop dangereux pour une jeune princesse comme elle » et qu'elle risquait ainsi de « se mettre en danger à la moindre occasion ». A sa connaissance, elle n'était pas un aussi gros boulet que ça ! L'auburn ne voyait pas en quoi voyager de monde en monde était dangereux. Pour le coup, elle trouvait cela plutôt ennuyant, pour l'instant. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Kairi sentit soudain quelque chose se frotter contre sa cuisse. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnu le petit chaton qu'elle avait aidé un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille sourit à sa vue et prit la petite bête dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement le ventre tout en rigolant faiblement, ne voulant pas trop se faire entendre si Ven ou Lea décidait de revenir à elle pile à ce moment-là. Tout à coup, le chat se mit à grogner et à faire le gros dos. Le poil hérissé, il sauta à terre et regarda en direction du château. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille regarda derrière elle. Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais il lui semblait voir quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle. L'adolescente prit Appel du Destin qu'elle avait laissé à terre un peu plus tôt puis se releva, faisant face à l'inconnu. Kairi plissa un peu les yeux. Était-ce encore une fois son imagination ou il portait lui aussi une Keyblade ? L'auburn s'avança, curieuse, pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Voyant qu'elle approchait de plus en plus, l'inconnu se figea. L'auburn, quant à elle, s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle l'examina attentivement. Un masque noir empêchait de voir son visage, il portait une drôle de tenue noire et rouge collant à sa peau, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras et de son torse. Sa Keyblade, elle, ne lui rappelait en rien celles qu'elle avait déjà vues. Celle-ci était de même couleur que les vêtements étranges de son propriétaire.

**« Qui es-tu ?** se risqua Kairi, fronçant les sourcils et serrant un peu plus Appel du Destin.

‑ **La ferme**, répondit-il sèchement, sans réel entrain dans le son de sa voix. **C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. »**

L'auburn se figea sous l'effroi. Cette voix… C'était la sienne. Mais, il n'était pas dans ce monde et ne manipulait pas cette Keyblade. Alors, comment se pouvait-il que… ?

Sans crier gare, l'étrange garçon s'élança vers elle à la vitesse de la lumière et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. La jeune fille se plia sous la douleur, tombant au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle cracha également un peu de sang. La force alors laquelle il l'avait propulsée au sol avec une force incroyable.

D'un revers de main, l'adolescente essuya le sang qui lui restait sous la bouche. Ce type n'était en aucun cas commode. Elle voulut ensuite attraper sa Keyblade qui avait volé au loin mais un pied lui écrasa sa main droite. Au-dessus d'elle, l'inconnu l'empoigna par le cou et la souleva au-dessus du sol. Kairi pouvait à peine respirer. Ses pieds se baladaient dans le vide, cherchant en vain les pavés de la ville.

**« Maintenant parle : qui es-tu ?** demanda tout aussi calmement l'étrange garçon.

‑ **Non… Toi qui es… tu ?!** tenta-t-elle d'articuler alors que le souffle commençait de plus en plus à lui manquer.** Pourquoi… tu as… la même voix… que lui ?!**

‑ **J'ai dit : c'est moi qui pose les questions ! »**

Sans gêne, il la jeta au sol comme une vulgaire serpillière. L'inconnu se dirigea ensuite vers la Keyblade de la jeune fille. Il la prit dans sa main gantée et l'examina de haut en bas, avant de reprendre :

**« Ah. Je vois. La petite fille des Jardins Radieux. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps. »**

Kairi tenta de se relever du mieux qu'elle le put. Comment savait-il ? Et que voulait-il dire par « J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps » ? L'avait-elle déjà rencontré par le passé ? Si c'était le cas, il devait sans doute s'agir d'un des nombreux souvenirs que son cœur avait dû effacer.

Dans un mouvement sec, il envoya Appel du Destin vers sa propriétaire puis se cala en position d'attaque, le bras gauche légèrement en avant et le bras droit en l'air. Cette position rappelait fortement celle de Riku.

**« Je vais réparer cette stupide erreur,** dit-il. **Mais avant, voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec cette Keyblade dont tu n'es pas digne. »**

L'auburn serra les dents. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?! C'était lui qui n'en était pas digne ! Une Keyblade ne devait pas être utilisée pour persécuter les gens !

La jeune fille attrapa son arme à deux mains, optant pour une position offensive à son tour, et s'élança vers son adversaire.


	12. Monde Vide - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Et c'est le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Profitez-en bien, et à l'année prochaine !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_A peine arrivés au Palais des Rêves, les trois Porteurs de Keyblades se sont séparés pour inspecter plus judicieusement ce Monde. Ventus est allé au manoir, Lea au Palais et Kairi est restée en ville. Cependant, Kairi a dû faire face à un étrange garçon maqué, tandis que Lea semble observé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ventus, quand à lui, ressent une drôle de présence familière dans ce Monde..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Partie III :**

**Monde Vide :**

Après avoir bandé sa main, Ven demanda à Jaq s'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre mis à part la disparation de tous les êtres humains. Ce à quoi il avait répondu négativement. Et cela découragea très fortement Ventus. Il ne voyait clairement pas comment obtenir des informations, maintenant. Il pouvait toujours fouiller le manoir mais le simple fait de se trouver dans cet endroit humide et poussiéreux le décourageait. Mais il se devait de la faire. Pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à Mickey, Cendrillon, ainsi que les autres habitants des mondes.

La souris et lui se séparèrent pour inspecter plus rapidement toutes les pièces du manoir. Le blond devait fouiller l'étage, tandis que son ami inspecterait le rez-de-chaussé. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait trouvé un ami pour l'aider ! Il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu tout seul, dans cette immense demeure inhabitée depuis des dizaines d'années. De plus, cela l'aurait rapidement découragé de devoir fouiller la maison de fond en comble à lui tout seul ! Le blondinet aurait arrêté ses recherches au bout d'une heure à peine !

Alors qu'il fouillait l'une des chambres – sans doute celle de la Marâtre de Cendrillon au vu de vieilleries innombrables qui ornaient les étagères ainsi que les vieux tableaux poussiéreux et affreusement laids accrochés au mur –, ses pensées convergèrent vers sa meilleure amie, Aqua. Même si elle était passée Maître de la Keyblade depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Coincée ainsi dans un livre, avec Roxas et Riku pour seuls alliés. Le sosie de Roxas se demandait également à quelles sortes de danger ils faisaient face, à l'heure actuelle. Sans doute à quelque chose dont même son esprit détraqué ne saurait s'imaginer. Cependant, Ventus savait la magicienne forte et déterminée. Elle devait sans doute faire tout son possible pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette prison. Roxas et Riku également. Aqua se trouvait en bonne compagnie avec ces deux-là. Ils étaient bons en termes de combat. Ils formeraient sans aucun doute une très bonne équipe ! Du moins, s'ils parvenaient à s'entendre, tous les trois…

Soudain, un léger frisson parcouru le dos de l'adolescent. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres. Une odeur pestilentielle embauma la pièce. Cela puait les Ténèbres.

Ven scruta la pièce d'un œil aiguisé, cherchant la provenance de ce trouble. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une forme, semblable à celle d'un être humain. Elle se tenait droite, devant lui, face à la porte. Malgré l'absence d'appareils oculaires, cette étrange forme violacée semblait le fixer dans les yeux. Le blond sentit de nouveau un long frisson parcourir tout le long de son échine.

Puis, cette étrange apparition se dissolu, créant un nuage noir de Ténèbres qui passa sous la porte. Sentant qu'il était de son devoir de l'éradiquer, Ventus matérialisa entre ses doigts Brise Légère, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Une fois dans le couloir, il eut à peine le temps de constater que les Ténèbres venaient de passer sous une autre porte, celle qui menait au grenier plus haut. Puis il comprit. Les Ténèbres que Kairi avait vues en arrivant, c'était cette chose.

D'un pas décidé, le jeune garçon s'élança à sa poursuite. Puisqu'il le tenait en joue, il n'allait pas le laisser filer de sitôt !

Ouvrant la porte à la hâte, Ventus fut étonné de constater que les escaliers en bois, qui menaçaient par ailleurs de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment, étaient plongé dans un noir profond. Pas par manque de luminosité. Mais plutôt car ils étaient entièrement recouverts de Ténèbres.

Le blondinet fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la pièce par une étrange force attractive, impossible pour lui de lui résister. Il bougeait son corps dans tous les sens pour se défaire de cette soudaine et mystérieuse emprise, mais rien ne semblait faire affaire. Une fois placé au centre de la pièce obscure, la porte derrière lui se referma subitement, étreignant ainsi la dernière trace de Lumière.

Ventus sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Là, devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir une paire d'yeux jeunes le dévisager étrangement. Ce regard, comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis… Peut-être moins d'un an il dirait. Depuis leur dernière bataille à la Nécropole des Keyblade.

Ven matérialisa dans sa paume Brise Légère. L'espace de quelques secondes, sa Keyblade créa de petites étincelles qui lui permit de visualiser légèrement ce qu'il semblait être son adversaire en face de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effroi en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une forme humaine, dont la silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. Pas bien grande, de même gabarie que lui, des cheveux en pics. Et ce qu'il s'apparentait le plus à une Keyblade en guise d'arme. Elle était noire, totalement recouverte de Ténèbres.

Cette forme, c'était lui. Son double. Son sosie. Son portrait craché. Mais totalement enveloppé de Ténèbres.

Tout à coup, le Ventus fait d'obscurité leva une paume vers le ciel. Un éclat violacé se créa avant de s'étendre sur toutes les parois de la salle, l'éclairant d'une lumière malsaine par la même occasion.

Ven serra les dents. Affronter son propre reflet. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible ! Son double de Ténèbres sembla vouloir attaquer le premier. Il fondit sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière, prêt à l'achever dès le premier coup de Keyblade. Réagissant immédiatement, le blondinet para l'assaut avec sa propre Keyblade. Seulement, la force avec laquelle il s'était projeté sur lui le fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent de nombreuses fois, s'échangeant de violents et rapides coups. Seulement, le Ventus ténébreux semblait gagner de plus en plus de terrain.

Brise Légère et sa sosie démoniaque se rencontrèrent dans un ultime face à face. Chacun usait de la force ses bras pour tenter de déstabiliser l'autre. Ventus perdait beaucoup trop du terrain. Il était sur le point de perdre ce duel.

Tout à coup, son double maléfique plaqua furtivement sa paume contre le visage du blondinet, tout en continuant à pousser contre la Keyblade. Puis sa main commençait à chauffer dangereusement. Un sort de feu ! Il le comprit instantanément !

Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver avec une partie du visage partiellement carbonisé, le jeune garçon abandonna son face à face pour se permettre de reculer et ainsi échapper à l'emprise de son adversaire. Grave erreur. Son dos vint à peine frôler une partie du mur, qu'il se sentit comme attiré vers celui-ci. Quelque chose agrippait ses vêtements, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais Ven continuait d'être dangereusement attiré vers le mur de Ténèbres. Puis ce fut au tour de ses bras d'être faits prisonniers. Des sortes de filets violacés s'enroulaient autour de ses biceps, tels des ronces ou des chaînes. Le même phénomène se produisit au niveau de ses chevilles. Ventus ne pouvait réellement plus bouger. Et en face de lui, les yeux jaunes de son sosie le regardaient toujours intensément. Celui-ci, comme pour l'achever, avança sa main en direction du jeune garçon, la plaquant une fois de plus sur son visage. Ventus serra les dents. A ce stade, son corps ne faisait déjà plus qu'un avec le mur de Ténèbres. Son double ne créa pas de sort cette fois-ci, mais se contenta plutôt d'enfoncer sa tête dans la paroi. Des filets de Ténèbres commencèrent à apparaître sur ses joues, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses yeux, telles des vaines.

Ven était sur le point de lâcher. Son corps commençait déjà à ne plus lui répondre. Il n'avait plus aucune solution. Il se faisait engloutir par les Ténèbres. Mais il devait encore tenter une dernière chose. Sa dernière chance.

Dans une tentative désespérée, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua bougea légèrement les doigts. Ils lui répondaient toujours. Parfait.

Sa Keyblade répondit à son appel. En l'invoquant, cette dernière s'était fichée en plein dans la poitrine de son sosie des Ténèbres. Son double ne semblait pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité. Ce coup unique lui fut fatal. Il se désintégra sur le champ en poussière violette, à la manière d'un Sans-Coeur ou d'un Nescient, ce qui étonna fortement Ventus. D'où pouvaient bien provenir cette nouvelle menace des Ténèbres ?

La dernière chose que Ven vit de cette étrange apparition fut ses pupilles jaunes brillants d'une lueur malsaine le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les Ténèbres sur les parois se désagrégèrent petit à petit. Ventus fut libéré de sa prison, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Paumes plaquées contre les planches de bois revenues à la normale, le jeune garçon fixait droit devant lui un point invisible, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il avait bien cru que cette fois-ci c'était définitivement sa fin ! Quelle chance avait-il eut en invoquant sa Keyblade !

Tout à coup, le blondinet releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentait une présence dans ce monde. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années car il la croyait disparue à jamais. Une présence qui expliquerait forcément l'étrange apparition de son sosie ténébreux.

Son côté obscur, l'être créé à partir des Ténèbres de son cœur. C'était lui, la présence, il en était persuadé. Ventus croyait pourtant l'avoir à tout jamais scellé dans son cœur à la Nécropole des Keyblades, lorsqu'il l'avait défait. Se serait-il trompé ?

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son visage. Pas lui. Il ne devait pas être de retour. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible !

Il abandonna toute tentative de trouver une raison rationnelle à ce retour inattendue et se précipita vers la sortie du grenier, voulant vérifier par lui-même s'il était réellement dans ce monde. Il passa par le hall d'entrée et vit que Jaq y était encore, ce qui l'évitait au moins de le chercher pendant des heures.

**« Ven-Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta la souris. **Tu as pas l'air bien ! »**

Le blond se baissa et lui présenta ses mains, lui permettant d'y monter. Il le déposa ensuite sur épaule et lui déclara qu'ils devaient vite aller en ville.

**« Accroche-toi bien**, lui conseilla-t-il. **Ça risque de remuer ! »**

Grâce au lien qui les connectaient entre eux, Ventus réussi rapidement à localiser sa part de Ténèbres. L'adolescent n'espérait qu'une chose : que Lea et Kairi soient sains et saufs. Parce que connaissant l'être des Ténèbres, il n'avait aucun remord à s'en prendre à autrui s'il en avait l'envie.

Grâce à l'aide de la souris, Ven réussit à atteindre rapidement les fortifications de la ville du château.

**« Nos chemins se séparent ici, Jaq,** annonça l'adolescent, le regard dur.

‑ **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

‑ **Il a une chose que je dois régler. Et je ne peux pas te mêler à cela. Désolé de t'abandonner maintenant.**

‑ **Ven-Ven, promet à Jaq d'être prudent d'accord ? »**

Ventus lui adressa un large sourire ainsi qu'un pouce en l'air, signe qu'il essaierait de faire de son mieux. Le blond fit apparaître ensuite sa Keyblade et s'élança dans les ruelles, cherchant son côté obscur. Il fouillait chaque recoin, chaque rue, chaque place, espérant le trouver rapidement.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri venant de la grande place. Il reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix. Son corps se figea sur le coup face à l'effroi. Il avait déjà trouvé l'un de ses camarades et s'en prenait à eux ! Ven espérait désormais qu'il n'était pas trop tard, et qu'il n'avait pas provoqué trop de dégâts conséquents !

L'adolescent s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où le cri provenait. Ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement réagir. Une profonde colère s'empara de son cœur face à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Kairi, étendue de tout son long sur le sol, visiblement inconsciente, le garçon masqué la menaçant de sa Keyblade de Ténèbres, juste au-dessus du cœur, prêt à la planter.

**« Vanitas ! »** s'écria de rage Ventus tout en lançant sa Keyblade en direction du garçon au-dessus de son amie tel un Discobole.

Brise Légère frappa violemment la Keyblade de son adversaire et la fit tomber au sol. Le-dit Vanitas se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur. Il se désintéressa totalement de la jeune fille et braqua son regard, ou plutôt sa tête, sur le jeune garçon.

**« Ah. Ventus. Je te croyais mort,** déclara-t-il enfin.

‑ **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! Comment es-tu revenu ?! »**

Cette réplique eut pour effet de déclencher un fou-rire artificiel à son côté ténébreux.

**« Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, demande à tes amis,** répondit-il sur un ton neutre, ce qui contractait avec son rire. **Tu sais, Aqua, Riku et Roxas. Ah. J'oubliais. Ils ne sont plus là… Pour t'en dire davantage. »**

Il rigola de nouveau puis leva une paume devant lui, ouvrant ainsi un couloir obscur aussi noir que les Ténèbres. Sans un mot de plus, Vanitas s'y engouffra et disparu de ce monde. Ven courut dans sa direction pour le rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le jeune garçon serra les dents. Impossible ! Pas lui ! Pas cette ordure ! Il avait eut tellement de mal à enfin s'en débarrasser et voilà qu'il ressurgissait, comme ça, sans aucune explication !

Le blond se précipita vers Kairi, toujours inconsciente sur les pavés. Il la releva et la fit s'asseoir près de la fontaine. Ventus prit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains et tenta de lui parler :

**« Kairi ? Kairi tu m'entends… ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !… »**

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ventus serra les dents. Il essaya de l'asperger avec de l'eau, de la secouer dans tous les sens, de l'appeler, mais rien ne semblait y faire affaire. C'était comme si elle refusait de se réveiller. Ou que son cœur avait quitté son corps, ce que Ventus craignait le plus.

**« Kairi, je t'en prie… Sora va me tuer s'il t'arrive malheur… »**

* * *

Lea, après avoir grimpé lentement les escaliers parce que c'était beaucoup trop fatiguant pour lui, arriva dans la salle de bal. A première vue, il n'y avait ici rien de bien intéressant. C'était une immense pièce, éclairée par trois ou quatre lustres en verres accrochés au plafond qui devait faire une bonne dizaine de mètres, voire plus. Un immense tapis rouge séparait la salle en deux parties, menant jusqu'au trône du roi. Sans doute celui de Cendrillon et de son prince désormais. Il y avait également de grands rideaux de velours surmontés de l'emblème du royaume. Et c'était à peu près tout.

Le rouquin s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Une fois au milieu, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant tout autour du lui. Rien. Littéralement. C'était le vide total. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une drôle d'idée lui parvint. La salle résonnait à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied à terre, alors il voulait savoir si…

**« HEY ! OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?! »**

Mis à part l'écho de sa propre voix, aucune autre réponse ne lui arriva. Au moins, comme ça, il le savait : personne ne se trouvait dans le château. A moins que cette personne soit sourde.

Lea désespéra. Cette mission l'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne se passait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'action. C'était plat. Même ses entraînements à la Contrée du Départ semblaient énormément plus mouvementés à côté de ça ! L'ancien numéro VIII allait détourner les talons lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose briller au loin. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux tout en s'approchant de l'objet au sol. Une fois atteint, il examina un peu plus la chose en question. Il s'agissait d'une pantoufle de verre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il y avait un bal d'organisé lorsque les disparitions avaient eu lieu ? En tout cas, ce soulier indiquait peut-être une potentielle tentative de fuite. Aussi le rouquin décida-t-il de garder la chaussure.

Seulement, au moment où Lea se pencha pour récupérer la pantoufle, le même frisson glacial parcourut de nouveau son échine. Puis il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'avant-bras. Faisant volte-face, il scruta la pièce d'un œil inquisiteur. Toujours rien. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?!

Perdant patience, le jeune homme invoqua sa Keyblade, dans le cas où une menace potentielle ferait surface. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent toutes d'un commun accord, plongeant Lea dans une obscurité la plus totale. Seules les flammes artificielles de Flammes Libératrices créaient un semblant de luminosité.

Plus concentré qu'auparavant, le rouquin balaya la salle d'un œil inquiet. Rien ne lui parut suspect sur le moment. Pensant à un courant d'air qui aurait pu expliquer l'extinction de tous les lustres, Lea envisagea de sortir du château, après avoir récupéré la pantoufle de verre au sol. Il se tourna à peine sur lui-même que quelque chose passa à la vitesse de la lumière devant son visage. En panique, le jeune homme suivit du regard la trajectoire de l'objet volant non identifié. Il remarqua avec surprise, en levant sa Keyblade devant lui, que la chose en question était accrochée sur une colonne qui soutenait le haut plafond de la salle de bal. On aurait dit une sorte de lézard, mais complètement constitué de Ténèbres, ce qui étonna fortement Lea. Comment pouvaient-elles être de retour ?

Le lézard ténébreux leva son regard jaune vitreux dans sa direction. Le rouquin ravala sa salive. Cette chose était immonde et dégoûtante. Ses deux globes oculaires partaient dans tous les sens, ils n'étaient même pas symétriques. De sa bouche s'écoulait une sorte de filet de bave ressemblant étrangement à une régurgitation constituée de Ténèbres.

Tout à coup, sans quand le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de régir, la bête hideuse lui sauta au cou, s'accrochant fermement à son visage. Lea sentit sa salive ténébreuse lui couler sur les joues. Dans un geste désespéré, le jeune homme laissa tomber Flammes Libératrices au sol en tenta de se débarrasser du lézard sur son visage à mains nues. L'attrapant à deux mains, Lea tira de toutes ses forces, épuisant une majeure partie de la force de ses bras pour y parvenir. Seulement, l'affreux était tenace et refusait de le lâcher. Devant trouver impérativement un moyen de le décrocher, Lea parvint tant bien que mal à invoquer sa Keyblade dans sa main droite, alors que celle-ci reposait quelques secondes plus tôt sur le carrelage de la salle de bal. D'un coup sec et parfaitement maîtrisé, il parvint à asséner un coup au lézard. Celui-ci lui fut fatal. Le monstre se désintégra en une poussière violette, à la manière des Sans-Coeurs que Lea connaissaient si bien.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol. Toutes les lumières se rallumèrent instantanément.

**« C'était quoi cette chose ?! »** s'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pas question pour lui de rester une seconde de plus dans ce château s'il était infesté de monstres comme celui-ci ! Autant prévenir Ventus et Kairi de leurs présences ! A trois, ils parviendraient peut-être à les éradiquer.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le château. En plus d'une possible présence de monstres à l'origine inconnue, il ne se voyait pas fouiller toutes les pièces. Cela ne lui servirait sans doute à rien, car jamais il ne trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant l'aidant à comprendre vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé au Palais des Rêves. Mais cette pantoufle indiquait tout de même que les habitants n'avaient pas eu le loisir de pouvoir s'enfuir à temps. Les Ténèbres ont dû les surprendre en plein bal. Possiblement. Ce n'était qu'une théorie. Difficile à dire dans un monde où les caméras de surveillances n'existaient pas…

Lea refit donc tout le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à arriver sur la place centrale. Son point de départ.

Une fois arrivé, le rouquin fut étonné de déjà y trouver Ventus ainsi que Kairi. Mais cette dernière semblait dormir et Ven l'arrosait avec l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine. Lea fronça les sourcils Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

**« J'ai manqué quelque chose »** affirma le rouquin en rejoignant ses camarades.

L'homme au regard émeraude s'accroupit en face de l'auburn.

**« Vanitas »** répondit simplement le sosie de Roxas, sans le regarder, toujours concentré à tenter de ramener leur amie à elle.

Lea fronça les sourcils. Qui ?

**« Qui s'est celui-là ? »**

Ven soupira. Tout lui raconter serait long. Mais il expliqua tout de même toute l'histoire au rouquin. Sur comment Vanitas avait été créé la première fois grâce aux Ténèbres extirpées de son cœur par Xehanort et sur leur deuxième affrontement à la Nécropole des Keyblade il y a quelques mois.

**« Attends, c'est ce type avec le masque ?** vérifia Lea.

‑ **Exactement.**

‑ **Mais si tu dis l'avoir affronté avec Sora et Aqua, alors comment se peut-il qu'il soit de retour ? »**

Le blond ignorait comment il était revenu à la vie. Aussi se contenta-t-il de baisser honteusement la tête. Puis Ventus se reprit, et il lui raconta également ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir dans un couloir obscur. Lea se contentait de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre de toute façon.

Soudain, les deux garçons entendirent la jeune fille tousser légèrement avant d'enfin ouvrir les paupières. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, visiblement perdue. Puis Kairi se massa l'arrière de la tête, les sourcils froncés de douleur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?** questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

‑ **Tout va bien**, lui assura Ventus en lui prenant les mains. **Il n'est plus là. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé… »**

L'auburn hocha la tête et expliqua qu'un garçon masqué l'avait attaquée sans aucune raison qu'il ne lui parut valable. Elle dit également qu'il prétendait la connaître mais elle ignorait toujours comment cela pouvait être possible.

**« Désolée,** fit Kairi en baissant honteusement la tête pour cacher ses yeux emplis de larmes. **Je vous suis totalement inutile…**

‑ **Ne dis pas ça !** s'exclama Lea, mains sur les hanches. **Ce type t'a attaquée par derrière ! Il est fourbe, c'est tout. »**

La jeune fille fixa un instant le sol. Elle remercia ensuite ses deux amis mais sans les regarder. Elle voulait cacher un maximum ses larmes. Elle qui s'était promise d'être forte…

**« Bon. On ferait mieux de retourner au vaisseau,** déclara le rouquin. **Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le château. Il se tenait silencieux dans la nuit. Mais l'énorme horloge en son centre semblait s'être arrêtée. Comme si le temps dans ce monde était mort.

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"La Cité des Cloches. Elle n'est pas censée être ici."_**

**_"Ton heure est bientôt arrivée."_**

**_"Sur ordre de la reine, nous devons les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! Y a t-il des volontaires pour participer à cette mission ?!"_**

**_"J'ai oublié un détail : à chaque tête de rebelle rapportées, vous aurez droit à mille Munnies chacun !"_**


	13. Sous un Voile Blanc

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Et c'est le premier chapitre de l'année ! Azalea et Sirius vous souhaite une bonne année 2020, en espérant que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à nous soutenir ! Normalement, ce premier tome devrait être achevé aux alentours du mois de Mars, du moins pour la première version..._**

* * *

Précédemment : **_A peine se sont-ils réveillés dans un camp étrange qu'Aqua et Riku sont tous deux envoyés par le sosie de Kairi remplir une mission pour prouver leur bonne foi, en compagnie du sosie de Terra._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Sous un Voile Blanc :**

Le petit groupe de rebelles composé de Terra, Riku et Aqua venait enfin d'arriver au village dans lequel leur mission devait se dérouler. Ils avaient dû traverser toute la Forêt des Nains pour arriver jusqu'ici, et la jeune femme ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était aussi énorme ! S'agissait-il encore ici de l'effet de ce monde parallèle ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas ! Cependant, la bleue ne se souvenait pas non plus que la forêt débouchait sur un village. Un village ? Non, une ville plutôt ! Cette dernière s'étendait à perte de vue et semblait tout aussi grande que la forêt elle-même. On remarquait néanmoins qu'un bâtiment énorme dépassait largement les autres et surplombait de par sa grandeur tous les autres édifices de la ville médiévale. Aqua se rappelait seulement qu'il devait y avoir ici normalement le château de Blanche-Neige. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cette gigantesque bâtisse comprenait, de là où le petit groupe se trouvait, deux immenses tours et d'innombrables petits vitraux de toutes les couleurs ainsi qu'une dizaines d'énormes cloches dorées. Rien de comparable à un château de princesse.

**« Où sommes nous exactement ?** demanda curieusement la magicienne.

‑ **La Cité des Cloches,** répondit Riku en fronçant les sourcils. **Elle n'est pas censée être ici. »**

Aqua se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bleus. Décidément, ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

**« Je vais faire le tour au cas où. Attendez-moi ici »** annonça alors mystérieusement Terra.

Le brun se leva et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme tout en lui promettant de revenir vite. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude de cet homme. Elle avait plus que hâte de retrouver l'ami d'enfance qu'elle avait toujours connu.

**« Tu connais ce lieu, alors ? »** changea-t-elle de sujet en s'adressant au jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lui expliqua que la Cité des Cloches faisait parti des mondes endormis que Sora et lui avaient dû réveiller durant leur examen de Symbole de Maîtrise. Il apprit également à Aqua que le gros bâtiment qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin était la cathédrale de Notre-Dame, un excellent lieu de refuge en cas de besoin. La jeune femme en prit note. Si leur mission tournait mal, ils auraient au moins un lieu où se replier en toute sécurité.

Le Terra de ce monde choisit ce moment précis pour revenir. La bleue roula des yeux en le voyant arriver. Elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là ! Une envie irrésistible de le frapper s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cet individu !

**« Rien à signaler,** annonça-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. **On peut y aller.**

‑ **On pourrait au moins savoir ce pourquoi on est ici ?** questionna Riku.

‑ **Tu n'as rien voulu nous dire jusque là. J'estime que nous avons droit à des justifications »** remarqua la bleue sur un ton froid.

L'argenté lui lança un drôle de regard. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être persuasive, par moment, mais le ton qu'elle venait d'employer face à lui était comme une claque en pleine figure ! Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ou même agir aussi sèchement. Si on oubliait bien évidement le combat face à Xehanort. Là, il s'agissait réellement d'une tout autre femme. Mais son attitude face à l'ancien Maître était parfaitement compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. A elle, mais aussi Terra et Ventus. Sur le coup, Riku se demanda pourquoi elle se mettait autant en colère face à cet homme.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il expliqua ensuite son plan sans jamais ne détacher une seule fois son regard du sien. Cela semblait plutôt simple : les rebelles devaient simplement trouver quelques informations concernant la reine de ce monde.

**« La reine ?** souleva Aqua. **Quelle genre de personne est-ce pour vous en prendre ainsi à une femme de haut rang ?**

‑ **Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Vous verrez cela avec Kairi lorsque nous rentrerons. »**

Terra s'avança un peu plus entre les deux amis et se fraya un chemin entre eux deux. Il leur tournait désormais le dos et scrutait la ville avec un air triomphal.

**« Ton heure est bientôt arrivée »** murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Les deux compagnons de fortune se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ces gens ? Que manigançaient-ils contre cette fameuse reine ? Dans quel but ? Toutes les réponses dont ils avaient besoin ne leur parviendraient qu'après avoir accompli cette mission ridicule.

Le brun se tourna alors vers les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade. Il leur adressa ensuite un sourire malicieux.

** « Notre mission peut officiellement commencer. »**

* * *

Terra avait eut l'idée que chacun parte de son côté. La ville était vaste et trouver des informations concernant la reine pouvait être aussi long que rapide. Cela dépendait notamment de la manière de s'y prendre. C'était les arguments que le second de Kairi avait donné. C'est ainsi que Riku se retrouva, seul, face à l'immense ville. Il empruntait de multiples rues et ruelles, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'important concernant cette reine. Mais quoi ? Que devait-il concrètement chercher ? Même s'il avait déjà parcouru les pavés de la Cité des Cloches plusieurs fois, l'argenté ne savait cependant pas comment s'y prendre pour en savoir plus sur cette soi-disant reine dont il ignorait même le nom. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? En demandant aux personnes autours de lui ? On le prendrait sans doute pour un fou. Tout le monde dans ce pays devait la connaître, cette souveraine. Si le jeune homme posait directement la question, cela se verrait directement qu'il était étranger à ce monde. Et là n'était pas le but.

C'est ainsi que, mains dans les poches, Riku écoutait les gens autour de lui parler. Jouer ainsi le voyeur ne lui plaisait aucunement, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? L'argenté espérait de tout cœur qu'Aqua ne rencontrait pas ce même problème et que ses résultats étaient plus fructueux…

Rien de ce qu'il entendait ne lui paraissait important. Les femmes discutaient de leurs enfants. Les maris de leurs femmes. Les enfants de l'école ou de leur prochaine farce. Rien qui ne faisait référence à la reine.

Le soleil grimpait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Il devait être dans les alentours de midi. L'estomac du jeune homme gargouillait toutes les deux minutes. Il mourait de faim ! Le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi n'avait cependant aucun Munnies sur lui. Pas un seul ! Il avait malheureusement tout laissé à la Contrée du Départ. Et toutes les bonnes odeurs de nourritures fraîchement préparées lui montait de plus en plus aux narines, accentuant d'autant plus son envie irrésistible de manger. Désormais, Riku avait plus que hâte que cette mission idiote se termine rapidement, pour qu'il puisse se réconcilier avec son estomac !

Une bonne odeur de poulet frit l'amena devant un petit bar un peu à l'écart des autres bâtiments de la villa. Le jeune homme passa discrètement la tête à l'une des fenêtres pour y regarder à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait là d'un simple petit restaurant, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il ne contenait seulement que cinq tables, chacune composées de quatre chaises. A l'une d'entre elle, celle un peu plus au fond, se trouvait un groupe de trois adolescents. Riku n'eut même pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour les reconnaître. Il s'agissait des autres amis de Sora, ceux de la Cité du Crépuscule. Hayner, Pence et Olette. Tous trois discutaient joyeusement et riaient. Cela surprit un petit peu l'argenté de les voir avec des vêtements aussi différents de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter ! Les deux garçons portaient tous les deux une armure en fer qui devait sans doute faire beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'on se déplaçait avec. Ce ne devait pas être très pratique à porter. Étaient-ils engagés comme soldats dans cette ville ? Ou même ailleurs ? Ils ne jouaient pas, pour sûr. Hayner et Pence portaient tous les deux à leurs ceintures de belles épées en aciers ainsi qu'un bouclier qui semblait assez résistant. On pouvait d'ailleurs remarquer qu'un emblème était dessiné dessus, mais le jeune homme se trouvait bien trop loin pour identifier clairement ce qu'il représentait. Entre eux deux se trouvait leur amie, Olette. Elle portait une longue robe verte et rouge touchant presque le sol ainsi qu'un grand tablier blanc noué autour de la taille.

Cette dernière, remarquant que Hayner et Pence se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle, se leva et se plaça derrière le comptoir. Ce devait être elle, la gérante de ce bar. Riku se dit alors qu'elle avait bien du courage, pour s'occuper ainsi d'un restaurant à elle toute seule.

* * *

La jeune fille, de la plus haute tour de la cathédrale, observait la ville avec intérêt. Comme elle mourait d'envie de se plonger dans la foule, elle aussi, comme une adolescente normale !

Une idée lui vint subitement. Elle se précipita dans la chambre que sa sœur lui avait gentiment prêtée. Là, la jeune fille s'élança en direction de son armoire. Quelle chance ! Elle trouva précisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une longue cape blanche avec un capuchon. Elle l'enfila rapidement et déposa la capuche blanc sur sa chevelure blonde. La jeune fille prit soin également de mettre une paire de gants. Blancs eux aussi. Elle chaussa enfin une paire de bottes encore de la même couleur. Elle était d'une pureté incroyable. Presque un ange.

Avant de sortir, la blonde s'admira dans le grand miroir qui pourrissait dans un coin de la pièce. Au fil des jours, la poussière s'était amassée sur toute la vitre, et y voir son reflet relevait de l'impossible. La jeune fille chercha alors de quoi pouvoir le nettoyer rapidement. Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant, elle se décida à prendre une robe dans son placard. Elle ne lui servirait pas, de toute façon, puisque son séjour à la Cité des Cloches s'arrêtait demain soir. Elle n'avait cependant pas envie de rentrer voir sa petite sœur…

L'adolescente enleva la poussière grâce à la robe et admira son reflet dans la glace. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de son visage était sa fine bouche et son petit nez en trompette. Elle sourit. Personne ne la reconnaîtrait sous cet accoutrement.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'on ne la suivait pas, la jeune fille regarda rapidement derrière elle avant de franchir les grandes portes de la cathédrale. Aucun garde en vue. Son plan marchait parfaitement !

* * *

Riku continuait de regarder à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsque quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. Titubant de quelques pas, le jeune homme darda sis iris turquoises sur la personne à terre, celle qui venait de le bousculer.

**« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui. Enfin, cela l'argenté le soupçonnait. En effet, la jeune fille – car il s'agissait d'une fille – portait une longue cape blanche surmontée d'un capuchon de même couleur.

L'inconnue hésita un peu avant d'attraper la main du Maître de la Keyblade.

**« Oui, merci… »**

Elle dépoussiéra sa cape, devenue légèrement grise à cause des grains de poussières qui traînaient au sol. Remarquant qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Riku dans la sienne, la jeune fille s'empressa de la dégager rapidement.

**« Je suis désolée,** dit-elle, visiblement gênée, **mais je suis très pressée, et…**

‑ **Elle est là-bas ! »** s'écria soudainement une voix d'homme au loin.

L'inconnue jeta un regard derrière elle, comme affolée. Le jeune homme, inquiet, lança son attention dans la même direction. Trois soldats vêtus totalement de noir couraient dans leur direction. Riku écarquilla grand les yeux en les reconnaissant. Il s'agissait de Dilan, Aelus, et Ienzo ! Ou bien était-ce Xaldin, Lexaeus et Zexion ? Les membres de l'Organisation XIII aussi se trouvaient dans ce monde ?! Alors, cette jeune fille devait être…

**« Je dois y aller ! Encore désolée ! »**

L'inconnue à la cape blanche se précipita à l'autre bout de la rue.

Les trois gardes passèrent au niveau de Riku. Aucun des trois ne lui prêtèrent attention. Pour quelles raisons poursuivaient-ils cette innocente jeune fille ? L'argenté ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber ainsi ! Il se devait de l'aider ! Le jeune homme pensait d'ailleurs l'avoir reconnue, même sous ce voile blanc. Et cela renforçait sa détermination à la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Le Maître de la Keyblade s'élança à son tour à sa poursuite.

* * *

Aqua arpentait les rues de la Cité des Cloches sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait ni même ce qu'elle devait y faire. Le plan de Terra était une très mauvaise idée ! Ce n'était pas équilibré. Lui et Riku connaissaient parfaitement cette ville. Elle, non. D'un certain côté, la jeune femme se réjouissait de ne pas avoir le Terra de ce monde dans les pattes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Et pas seulement par moment, toujours !

A force de marcher un petit peu au hasard dans les grandes rues, la bleue finit par arriver sur une grande place. Une fête semblait se préparer, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en constater. En effet, de nombreux petits chapiteaux se retrouvaient totalement dispersés à travers la place, de çà et là, des banderoles de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées de lampadaires en lampadaires et une petite scène avait été installée à l'autre bout du parvis. C'était également sur cette même place que se trouvait l'entrée de la cathédrale. Seulement, une foule innombrable d'habitants semblait amassée devant les grandes portes. Quelque chose se préparait ? Aqua ne put s'empêcher d'aller y jeter un œil.

Une fois sur place, la jeune femme constata qu'elle ne verrait rien, de là où elle se trouvait. En effet, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde agglutinés pour y voir quoi que ce soit. La magicienne essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de capter quelque chose. En vain. Elle dû alors se résoudre à lancer un sort pour se fondre rapidement dans la masse.

Aqua s'écarta un peu de la foule. Elle se rappelait bien ce que Kairi lui avait dit avant de partir : les Keyblades étaient taboues dans ce monde. Aussi, comme elle devait impérativement s'en servir, la jeune femme préféra s'éloigner, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle en l'invoquant pour créer son sort.

La bleue fit alors apparaître Garde du Maître, Keyblade dont elle avait hérité à la mort de Maître Eraqus, et récita la formule du sort Mini. La Maître de la Keyblade rétrécit soudainement à la taille d'un souris. Cela sera maintenant bien plus facile de se fondre dans la masse ainsi !

Comme prévu, Aqua parvint à se frayer un passage. Seulement, son parcourt n'aura pas été de tout repos ! Plusieurs fois elle avait dû esquiver les pieds des civils qui manquaient de l'écraser ! Elle se jura de ne plus jamais refaire ce sort avant longtemps ! D'ordinaire, c'était sur les ennemis qu'on le lançait, et désormais, la magicienne savait pourquoi !

Une fois complètement devant, le sort qu'elle s'était lancé s'estompa. La bleue retrouva sa taille normale – attirant des cris de protestations de la part des habitants qui se demandaient sans doute comment une jeune femme pouvait bien être apparue devant eux comme par magie – et cela, elle en était plus que ravie ! Être à la taille d'une souris, c'était compliqué… La jeune femme sourit en repensant à la fois où elle avait rapetissé au Palais des Rêves, il y a de cela maintenant plus de dix ans, dans l'espoir d'aider de son mieux Jaq à libérer Cendrillon. Là, au moins, personne n'avait essayé de l'écraser ! Si on oubliait les gros Balourds de Vanitas bien évidemment… Mais sinon, Aqua avait même trouvé cela amusant, d'être à la taille d'une souris. Elle ne le pensait plus.

La magicienne reporta alors son attention sur les portes droit devant elle. Elle remarquait avec étonnement qu'une rangée de huit gardes, tous habillés d'une armure noire, semblaient garder les portes. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était d'en reconnaître certains. Parmi eux, Braig, avec qui elle s'était ardemment battue il y a plus de dix ans. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce visage sadique et cruel. Mais quelque chose en lui semblait changé. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement. Il avait pourtant toujours cet unique œil jaune qui vous glaçait le sang et ses cheveux noirs, bien que plus long que dans ses souvenirs. Juste à côté se tenait également Terranort. Non ! Impossible ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ?! Terra possédait encore son corps dans ce monde, alors comment se faisait-il que… A moins que ce ne fusse pas lui. Aqua n'arrivait pas à le savoir, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Un peu plus loin se trouvait aussi… Lea ?! Alors c'était ici qu'il se cachait ? Que faisait-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ? La Maître de la Keyblade était complètement perdue. Elle se dit, qu'heureusement, Roxas n'était pas présent ! Il aurait été fou de joie de voir enfin son ami. Même s'il avait lui aussi quelque chose de changé…

Un autre soldat arriva. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes. Aqua fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle en était certaine. Mais où exactement ? La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Lea et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le rouquin hocha la tête, un petit sourire en coin. Quand il eut fini de parler, le bleu alla se placer entre Lea et un autre homme qu'Aqua n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, très mince, les joues creuses, et de longs cheveux blonds platines. Il semblait plutôt âgé.

L'ancien numéro VIII se détacha alors du rang et s'adressa à la foule :

**« Mes chers concitoyens ! »**

Lea écarta les bras, comme tout le monde le faisait lors d'un discours en croyant que la voix porterait plus loin ainsi.

**« Nous avons localisé la base rebelle ! »**

Une vague de murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Aqua serra les dents. Elle espérait juste que cela soit faux !

**« Elle se trouve tout près : entre la Forêt des Nains et les Îles du Destin ! »**

La bleue ravala sa salive. Ils savaient réellement. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir, prévenir Riku, Terra, n'importe qui ! Les rebelles étaient en danger ! La magicienne pensa alors à Roxas ! Il était resté seul au camp ! Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?! Seulement, si la jeune femme partait maintenant, cela paraîtrait bien trop suspect. Et tout le monde comprendrait qu'elle faisait, en quelques sortes, partie des rebelles. Elle pouvait se trahir elle-même… Aqua devait faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes…

Le rouquin sortit alors son épée d'acier de son fourreau et la brandit en l'air.

**« Sur ordre de la reine, nous devons les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! Y a t-il des volontaires pour participer à cette mission ?! »**

Nouveaux murmures dans la foule. Chacun s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Personne ne semblait vouloir partir à la chasse aux rebelles. Cela réconforta légèrement le cœur d'Aqua. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la mission était abandonnée…

**« J'ai oublié un détail,** rajouta Lea un sourire mesquin se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres, **à chaque tête de rebelle rapportées, vous aurez droit à une prime de mille Munnies. »**

Cette fois-ci, plus aucun bruit. Certains hommes s'avançaient en direction des gardes. La jeune femme serra les poings. C'était insupportable à regarder ! Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils être aussi cupide ?! Comment pouvait-on accepter de tuer son prochain en récompense d'un peu de monnaie ?! C'était… complètement inhumain ! La bleue détestait de plus en plus ce monde !

Aqua regardait donc impuissante tous ces civils qui se présenter pour partir en guerre. L'être humain la dégoûtait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, plus personne n'osait s'avancer. La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus jeta un œil à la foule. Plus de la moitié avait rejoint les soldats noirs, placés eux aussi devant les portes. La jeune femme serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sous le coup de la rage. Comment les rebelles allaient-ils résister face à toute cette troupe ?! Mais d'abord, pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils ainsi à eux ? La bleue ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir pour l'instant et préférait se poser les questions plus tard, quand tout sera bien plus calme.

**« Bien !** reprit celui qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Lea. **Futurs soldats, rendez-vous dans le hall de la cathédrale. Nous avons un plan à échafauder. »**

Les soldats noirs se trouvant devant les portes entrèrent les premiers. Puis se fut au tour du rouquin, suivit des volontaires.

La foule se divisa de plus en plus. Aqua profita de l'occasion pour se précipiter dans les ruelles de la Cité des Cloches. Elle devait impérativement retrouver Riku et Terra et les informer du plan de ces soldats noirs au plus vite ! Cependant, un seul problème subsistait : où pourrait-elle les trouver ?

* * *

Riku continuait de suivre discrètement les trois gardes ainsi que l'étrange jeune fille. Qui était-elle dans ce monde, bon sang ?! Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue au camp, alors elle ne faisait pas partie des rebelles. Était-elle une simple civile ? Possible. Mais pourquoi cacher ainsi son visage ? Et pourquoi fuir les gardes noirs ? Ces gardes noirs… Qui étaient-ils au juste ? Les trois faisaient tous partis de l'Organisation XIII, dans leur réalité. Alors, il devait y en avoir d'autres, des anciens membres.

L'argenté se cacha entre deux maisons pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce fut alors qu'il vit passer Aqua à une vitesse folle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans de tels états ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un à qui le confier ? Le Terra de ce monde et bien sûr lui.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit son amie. Tant pis pour la jeune fille. Il ne serait jamais parvenu à la rattraper, de toute façon. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils finiraient par se revoir, à un moment ou un autre.

**« Aqua ! »** appela-t-il de toute ses forces pour lui signaler sa présence.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme se stoppa net dans sa course. En reconnaissant Riku, elle fut soulagée d'enfin voir un visage connu.

**« Tu tombes bien ! Il faut qu'on retourne au camp le plus vite possible ! » **s'écria la bleue.

Le Maître de la Keyblade fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle appris pour que ce soit aussi urgent ? Il lui demanda de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait calmement. La magicienne lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu : les soldats noirs, les citoyens, leur plan affreux…

**« Je comprends mieux ton affolement !**

‑ **Il faut qu'on retrouve Terra, et vite !**

‑ **Alors comme ça, tu es pressée de me voir ? Je commence à te plaire, n'est-ce pas ? »** affirma soudainement la voix de Terra derrière eux.

Les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade se retournèrent en même temps. Le brun ouvrait grand les bras, incitant Aqua à venir le rejoindre. Cette dernière soupira et se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sérieusement, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

Riku comprit de lui même que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, et donc par conséquent, que c'était à lui de tout lui expliquer.

**« Mais c'est affreux ! **s'exclama le second de Kairi. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?! Dépêchons-nous ! »**

Plusieurs hennissement déchirèrent soudainement le silence de la rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient posés. Passèrent alors une multitude de soldats civils, dirigés par les soldats noirs. Lea à leur tête. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. La Forêt des Nains pour être plus précis.

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"Mais ils se jouent de moi ou quoi ?!_**  
**_\- Allez, c'est rien, t'énerve pas contre eux."_**

**_"C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de vous déranger mais... Est-ce que l'un de vous deux à l'intention de venir me sortir de là ou je dois compter juste sur moi-même ?!"_**

**_"Passe-moi ta Keyblade."_**

**_"On privilégie toujours la sûreté à la rapidité. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ?_**  
**_\- J'en ai moi au moins !"_**

**_"T'es horrible Sora."_**

**_"Peut-être son esprit est-il corrompu par cette même personne !"_**

**_"Il est temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi je suis ici."_**

**_"Comment ?! Je ne comprends pas !_**  
**_\- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre."_**


	14. Dispute - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Terra, Sora et Xion, après avoir découvert que les Sans-Coeurs, Nescients et Similis avaient pris la place des habitants de Disney Ville et de la Rivière Intemporelle, se dirigent vers un nouveau Monde..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Partie I :**

**Dispute**

Le Fragment d'Étoile déposa notre trio dans ce qui ressemblait à une jungle. Tandis que Xion s'était retrouvée complètement emmêlée dans des lianes épaisses et solides, Terra et Sora, eux, se trouvaient la tête dans les marais, sous la forêt de lianes, en compagnie des hippopotames. Intrigués, ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs rassemblés autour des deux garçons.

**« On dit bonjours aux grosses bébêtes ! » **plaisanta l'adolescent qui nageait paisiblement au beau milieu de l'eau verte.

L'un des animaux essaya de manger les cheveux du Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier eut un geste de recul.

**« Non mais ça va pas ?! »**

Terra se leva vivement et s'arma de sa Keyblade, qu'il pointa en direction des hippopotames. Les habitants du marais n'eurent aucune réaction, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver d'autant plus le brun.

**« Mais ils se jouent de moi ou quoi ?!**

‑ **Allez, c'est rien, t'énerve pas contre eux. »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade baissa les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier, contrairement à lui, ne semblait pas dérangé à l'idée qu'un hippopotame lui mangeait les cheveux. Terra désespéra. Il se dit finalement que, avec la coupe qu'il avait déjà de toute façon, cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

Le meilleur ami de Ventus et Aqua se redressa sur ses pieds et sortit du marais dans l'espoir de se sécher, tandis que l'adolescent resta encore un peu dans l'eau pour jouer avec les hippopotames. _**« Comment peut-il rester facilement dans une eau aussi sale ? »**_ se questionna le brun. Il en conclut juste qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon.

Presque dans un geste de réflexe, Terra sortit de sa poche la photo d'Aqua qu'il avait récupéré à Disney Ville. Il fut heureux, mais aussi un peu surpris, de constater qu'elle n'avait rien. Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit trempée, voire pire. Mais rien. Et il s'en réjouissait. Son regard ne pouvait dévier de la silhouette de son amie. Le brun serra les dents. Il aurait dû être avec elle à ce moment-là. Terra se trouvait dans la même salle, quelques secondes plus tôt, avant que le drame ne se produise. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin en avait-il choisi autrement ?! Le Maître commença soudainement à jalouser Roxas et Riku. Eux avaient eut la chance d'être présents à ce moment là. Il secoua vivement le chef. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser cela. Comme si rester coincé dans un livre relevait de la chance !

**« C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de vous déranger mais… Est-ce que l'un de vous deux à l'intention de venir me sortir de là ou je dois compter juste sur moi-même ?! »** s'écria soudainement ce qui s'apparentait à être la voix Xion.

Terra releva la tête et chercha tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à localiser la jeune fille. Son regard tomba sur celui de Sora, qui sembla tout aussi perdu que lui. Le châtain haussa les épaules puis retourna jouer avec ses nouveaux amis, comme indifférent.

**« Je suis en haut, imbéciles ! »** pleurnicha la noiraude.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en même temps. Effectivement, coincée, ou plutôt emmêlée, entre plusieurs lianes se trouvait Xion. Elle était dans une drôle de position. Son bras droit passait au dessus de sa tête, son autre étant suspendu dans le vide, et les jambes croisées. Elle se trouvait dans une situation tout à fait ridicule ! Mais, même si c'était assez marrant à voir, Terra se promit de ne pas rigoler. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille. Sora, lui, ne s'en priva pas !

Le jeune Maître réfléchit à un plan pour la sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, la pauvre ! La première – et seule – idée qui lui vint fut de métamorphoser sa Keyblade en Planeur pour parvenir à atteindre les branches les plus hautes. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il grimpa sur sa monture puis vola en direction de Sora.

** « Passe-moi ta Keyblade »** lui ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette demande soudaine.

**« Pour quoi faire ? »**

Terra roula des yeux et désigna Xion coincée dans les lianes. L'Élu ouvrit grand la bouche, semblant enfin comprendre où il voulait en venir. Vraiment, il fallait tout lui expliquer, à celui-là !

**« Ah, d'accord ! Tient ! »**

L'adolescent fit apparaître Chaîne Royale puis la tendit vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier le remercia en agrippant le pommeau froid de la Keyblade puis vola en direction de la jeune fille. D'un coup sec, il frappa les lianes qui retenaient la noiraude prisonnière et celles-ci se brisèrent aussitôt, ne supportant pas la trop grande puissance de l'arme. Mieux valait donc ne pas s'en prendre un coup sur la tête !

N'étant plus soutenue par les lianes, Xion tomba tête la première vers les marrais, Sora se trouvant très exactement dans sa ligne de mire. Ils allaient à coup sûr se percuter ! Sur le qui-vive, Terra s'élança pour rattraper Xion en plein vol.

**« Merci ! »** fit-elle, les yeux tout rond, toujours surprise par l'impact qu'aurait pu produire une telle chute.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade se posèrent tranquillement au sol.

**« Moi aussi je veux faire un tour ! » **s'enjoua Sora tel un grand enfant.

Le jeune garçon avait laissé tomber ses amis hippopotames pour se reconcentrer sur ses véritables amis. L'adolescente descendit du véhicule tandis que Terra enlevait son casque. Il rendit la Keyblade à Sora.

**« Ce n'est pas un jeu » **rétorqua l'ancien élève d'Eraqus, sur un ton un peu froid.

Sora fit la moue. Il ne trouvait pas cela juste que son amie ait eut le droit de voler sur le Planeur et pas lui. Le châtain fit la tête à Terra.

**« Je te ferai essayer une fois de retour,** céda le brun face à la mine déconfite de l'Élu.

‑ **C'est vrai ?!**

‑ **Seulement si tu es sage ! »**

Xion s'approcha des deux garçons, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**« Dîtes, on aurait pas une mission à accomplir par hasard ?** rappela-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

‑ **J'allais justement y venir ! **dit Sora.

‑ **Mais bien sûr,** ironisa la noiraude en levant les yeux au ciel.

‑ **C'est vrai !** s'irrita le jeune garçon. **Je connais ce monde comme ma poche ! »**

Terra descendit à son tour de son Planeur puis le changea de nouveau en Terre Condamnée.

**« Toi, tu connais ce monde ?** releva une fois de plus le Maître.

‑ **Vrai de vrai !**

‑ **Alors dis-nous où nous sommes,** ordonna la jeune Simili, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

‑ **La Jungle Profonde »** répondit immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Sora leur raconta ensuite qu'il était venu dans ce monde il y a presque trois ans maintenant. C'était lors de sa toute première aventure, aux côtés de Donald et Dingo. Il cherchait Riku et Kairi à l'époque. L'adolescent expliqua enfin qu'il n'était jamais revenu depuis.

**« Si je dis pas de bêtise,** continua le jeune Porteur de Keyblade, **il y a un camp là-bas. »**

Le châtain désignait un petit chemin s'enfonçant entre les herbes hautes. Terra et Xion haussèrent les épaules en même sans s'en rendre pour autant compte. Ils ne pouvaient que lui faire confiance, de toute façon, puisque lui seul connaissait ce monde.

Les trois amis suivirent le chemin indiqué par Sora. Ce dernier les mena tout droit sur une vaste place totalement déserte, entourée de bambou. Rien d'autre.

**« Je ne comprends pas ! **s'écria Sora en écartant les bras.** Le camp est censé être ici !**

‑ **Et il n'y est manifestement plus,** releva la noiraude. **Franchement Sora, tu croyais vraiment que nous allions trouver une trace de population humaine dans une jungle comme celle-ci ? »**

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont la jeune Simili s'adressait à lui depuis qu'ils avait atterris dans ce monde.

**« Si tu n'es pas contente,** reprit ce dernier pour ne pas se laisser marcher dessus, **t'as qu'à trouver une meilleure solution. »**

Xion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard de glace à Sora. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Elle voulait jouer à ça, hein ?

**« Je propose qu'on quitte ce monde. Il n'est pas intéressant, **dit-elle.

‑ **Comment ça « pas intéressant » ? »**

L'Élu écarta grand les bras.

**« Y a des arbres partout, c'est trop cool les arbres !**

‑ **Je vois pas en quoi »** répliqua Xion sur un ton toujours aussi sec.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Cette fois-ci, Sora n'avait réellement plus envie de plaisanter.

**« C'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui avait hâte de reprendre la mission ? »** lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

La noiraude allait répliquer lorsque Terra intervint à temps. Il se plaça entre ses deux élèves, les distançant grâce à la longueur de ses bras.

** « Calmez-vous vous deux ! Vous disputer ne mènera à rien ! »**

Les deux adolescents adoptèrent une expression de surprise en même temps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le Maître de la Keyblade s'énerver ainsi. Honteux, tous deux baisèrent la tête en rythme, sans même le vouloir.

**« Je suis désolé,** commença le jeune garçon en repensant à son attitude stupide. **Je n'aurais pas dû…**

‑ **Non !** s'écria tout-à-coup la jeune fille en posant de grands yeux tristes sur son ami. **C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses… »**

Elle commença à fixer le sol, comme gênée. Les mains jointes derrière le dos, elle grattait nerveusement le sol caillouteux du bout de ses bottines noirs.

**« Tu connais bien mieux ce monde que moi,** reprit-elle plus bas les joues légèrement roses.** Alors je devrais te faire un peu plus confiance.**

‑ **Un câlin ? »** proposa Sora avec la voix la plus douce qu'il put faire.

Le jeune garçon écarta grand les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y réfugier. Xion, d'abord hésitante, échangea avec lui une étreinte toute timide, avant de réellement refermer sa prise dans son dos.

Terra soupira. Être en compagnie d'adolescents n'était pas de tout repos. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eut ce genre de dispute avec Aqua quand ils avaient leur âge pourtant ! Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les deux jeunes gens ressentaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, à cette époque déjà. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas non plus que Ventus était aussi désagréable ou encore désobéissant. Bon, bien sûr, si on oubliait qu'il avait quitté la Contrée du Départ sans l'accord de Maître Eraqus. Mais là, c'était pour une bonne cause. Ou plutôt parce que le blond y avait été forcé. D'après ce que Terra avait compris, tout était de la faute de Xehanort et Vanitas. Par le biais de ce dernier, l'ancien Maître avait fait croire à Ven que Terra ne reviendrait jamais dans leur monde. Inquiet, il avait essayé de l'empêcher de partir. Sauf qu'il avait malheureusement échoué et avait, par conséquent, décidé de le suivre à travers les mondes. Ce qui enclencha par la suite bon nombre de révélations toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. Comme par exemple la vérité sur sa double entité, Vanitas.

**« On fait quoi finalement ?** questionna Xion en quittant les bras du châtain.

‑ **Je propose qu'on cherche les gorilles,** répondit Sora.

‑ **Des… gorilles ?** répéta Terra, incertain d'avoir bien entendu la fin de sa phrase.

‑ **Oui, des gorilles,** confirma l'adolescent, un air trop sérieux sur le visage.

‑ **De mieux en mieux, **plaisanta la noiraude. **Pourquoi on cherche des gorilles ?**

‑ **Parce que qui dit gorille dit Tarzan. »**

Terra et Xion se lancèrent un regard inquiet. C'était qui ce « Tarzan » dont il parlait ? Un ami à lui ? En y réfléchissant bien, Sora en avait plein, des amis. Même des animaux. Il suffisait juste de prendre l'exemple de Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Respectivement une souris, un canard et un chien. Alors un ami gorille, pourquoi pas, après tout ?

**« Bon, par contre, on a deux chemins possible pour y aller,** avertit l'adolescent. **La forêt de lianes ou celle de bambou.**

‑ **Le plus court ?** demanda Terra.

‑ **La forêt de lianes.**

‑ **Le plus sûr ? **continua Xion.

‑ **La forêt de bambou. »**

Les deux autres soupirèrent. Le choix allait être assez compliqué. Bien évidemment qu'ils devaient faire vite. Mais des fois, la sûreté primait sur la rapidité.

**« Lequel on prend ? **questionna le Maître de la Keyblade, mains sur les hanches, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience au fil des secondes.

‑ **La forêt de lianes**, répliqua le Porteur de Keyblade, sûr de lui.

‑ **La forêt de bambou » **répondit la noiraude en même temps.

Sora et Xion se lancèrent un regard noir. Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas en accord. Terra leva les yeux au ciel. Il le sentait, ça allait encore recommencer…

**« Mettez vous d'accord,** soupira le brun en passant une main désespérée sur sa figure.

‑ **La forêt de lianes est plus rapide,** argumenta le châtain sans détacher son regard de celui de la noiraude.

‑ **On privilégie toujours la sûreté à la rapidité. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ?**

‑ **J'en ai moi au moins ! »** plaisanta Sora.

Cette réplique ne plut pas du tout à Xion. Écarquillant grand les yeux, cette dernière leva son poing mais suspendit cependant son geste. Voyant que Sora ne semblait pas prêt à s'excuser, la jeune fille craqua et asséna sur la joue de son compagnon de voyage un coup de poing bien mérité. Sans rien dire, la jeune fille s'enfuit vers la forêt de bambou.

Le coup qu'il venait de prendre l'avait pris de court. Tombé sur le sol, l'adolescent massa sa joue endolorie tout en lançant un regard noir à la meilleure amie de Lea et Roxas.

**« C'est ça, fais ce que tu veux !** railla-t-il, toujours les fesses à terre. **Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te perds ! »**

Déterminé, Sora se releva et s'avança vers la forêt de lianes. Il fallait pour cela passer par les marais, d'où ils venaient un peu plus tôt. Le jeune garçon ralentit soudain le pas, remarquant que Terra ne le suivait pas.

**« Tu viens ? **appela le châtain sans se retourner.

‑ **T'es horrible Sora. »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade lui tourna le dos puis partit rejoindre Xion, en direction de la forêt de bambou. Sora haussa les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal d'eux de toute façon. Lui connaissait parfaitement ce monde. Eux, pas du tout. Leurs sorts ne lui apportait peu. Le Porteur de Keyblade reprit tranquillement sa route. Et puis, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi la noiraude s'était mise dans de tels états à cause d'une simple question d'itinéraire ! Décidément, Sora ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles !

* * *

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de bras, Xion prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. La remarque de Sora était complètement déplacée. Pourquoi devenir aussi agressif et méprisant tout à coup ?! La jeune fille ne saurait le dire. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'atmosphère de ce monde ? L'adolescente se souvenait que certains avait un impact sur les habitants et cela n'épargnait pas les visiteurs ! Elle se rappelait notamment du Pays des Merveilles, qu'elle avait visité autrefois, lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la noiraude se rappelait qu'elle avait dû boire plusieurs fois une potion pour rapetisser. Peut-être que Sora, en étant resté trop longtemps dans le marais, avait complètement changé d'attitude ? Mais même si c'était le cas, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ne lui pardonnera pas de sitôt ce qu'il venait de dire ! De quel droit se permettait-il de s'adresser à elle sur ce ton ? Se sentait-il réellement… supérieur à ce point ?

Traînant des pieds, Xion continuait son chemin en fixant droit devant elle. Le regard noir, elle n'entendait pas le Maître de la Keyblade qui essayait désespérément de la rattraper.

**« Xion ! Attends ! »**

Elle continuait à tracer. Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, Terra transforma sa Keyblade en Planeur puis parvint à la rejoindre à toute vitesse. Il se plaça devant elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle freine sa course folle.

Le jeune homme enleva son casque pour mieux voir sa camarade.

**« Je viens avec toi,** dit-il.

‑ **Tu seras mieux avec Sora, **fit-elle sans le regarder. **Il connaît ce monde contrairement à moi.**

‑ **Justement. Il saura se débrouiller sans nous. »**

Le brun descendit de son véhicule et le retransforma en l'état de Keyblade. Il la fit ensuite disparaître.

Terra posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Xion. Geste qui se voulait réconfortant. C'était un peu comme lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement.

**« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule,** déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

‑ **Pourquoi ?** s'irrita Xion. **Tu ne me crois pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule ?! »**

La jeune fille plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui bleu cristallin de son aîné. Elle lui lançait un regard froid mais aussi déterminé. Le Maître de la Keyblade ne doutait pas en sa force. Non. En vérité, il était inquiet pour tout autre chose.

**« N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Château Disney »** lui rappela Terra.

La noiraude fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion sur le moment. Le jeune homme soupira. Finalement, il avait eut bien raison de l'accompagner.

**« La voix dans ta tête, tu te souviens ? **tenta-t-il de lui faire souvenir.

‑ **La voix… La voix… » **marmonnait la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague. Xion semblait réfléchir. Mais à quoi ? Essayait-elle de se souvenir, ou était-ce autre chose ?

La Simili releva soudain la tête. Son regard avait subitement changé. Il était désormais empli de crainte.

**« Terra ! **S'écria-t-elle. **On doit retrouver Sora !**

‑ **Quoi ? »**

Le jeune homme semblait perdu. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ni même entendre parler de l'Élu il a de cela quelques secondes à peine, et voilà que, tout à coup, elle souhaitait plus que tout le retrouver ? Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il ne la comprenait décidément pas du tout.

**« Sora n'aurait jamais agi comme ça en tant normal !** s'expliqua Xion, qui apparemment semblait sur une piste.

‑ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** demanda Terra en fronçant les sourcils.

‑ **Peut-être son esprit est-il corrompu par cette même personne !**

‑ **Donc si je te suis bien,** comprit le brun, **Sora serait possédé comme toi un peu plus tôt ? »**

La noiraude affirma son hypothèse d'un signe de tête. D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller chercher le jeune garçon. Hors de question de le laisser seul s'il n'était pas en possession de ses esprits !

Le Maître de la Keyblade invoqua sa Keyblade pour la transformer en Planeur et ainsi aller plus vite. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit sourd venir de derrière les bambous suivit de légers tremblements de terre. Inquiète elle aussi, Xion sortit également Chaîne Royale, au cas où le combat devait s'imposer. Ils se placèrent tous deux en position offensive, guêtant le moindre mouvement dans la forêt. Les bruits ainsi que les tremblements cessèrent. Les secondes défilèrent. Rien.

**« Fausse alerte »** annonça Terra, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

La jeune fille dématérialisa son arme. Grave erreur. Soudain, une masse énorme fondit sur eux, par l'arrière. Xion n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer à nouveau Chaîne Royale qu'elle se retrouva propulsée parmi les autres bambous de la forêt. La Simili parvint difficilement à se remettre sur ses pieds. Son dos lui faisait extrêmement souffrir. En effet, durant sa chute, elle s'était malencontreusement cognée contre un rocher pointu qui traînait par là. La douleur lui remontait jusqu'au cerveau. Bientôt, sa vue se brouilla également. Un bourdonnement agaçant lui déchirait les tympans. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit la voix de son ami lui ordonnant de fuir le plus vite possible et de rapidement trouver Sora.

La noiraude hésita quelques instants. Des deux côtés, ses amis étaient en danger. Mais Terra était plus proche d'elle. Seulement, dans son état, pouvait-elle vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ? Xion n'avait plus le temps pour réfléchir. Elle fonça tête la première en direction du Maître de la Keyblade. Sora devra patienter encore un petit peu. Chaque chose en son temps.

La noiraude récita la formule du sort Soin puis empoigna son arme à deux mains. Elle s'élança en direction de Terra. Néanmoins, en plein milieu du trajet, la jeune fille sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Inquiète, elle commença à se débattre.

**« Laisse-moi partir ! »** cria-t-elle, pensant qu'il s'agissait du monstre qui les avait attaqué.

L'adolescente ne voyait même pas ce qui la retenait ainsi. Elle eut alors l'idée de lever les yeux en l'air. La Simili comprit avec étonnement qu'un gorille lui était venu en aide. Elle arrêta instinctivement de se débattre. Cette créature ne lui voulait sans doute aucun mal. Derrière elle, plusieurs autres gorilles les suivaient, se baladant de branches en branches. Ils semblaient se diriger vers le lieu où les deux Élus de la Keyblade avaient été attaqués. L'un d'eux pris alors les devant et sauta de plus en plus vite de branches en branches avant de disparaître complètement. Tout se passait trop vite pour Xion et elle n'avait pas le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gorille qui était en tête revint. Il tenait fermement Terra dans ses énormes bras. Ce dernier semblait inconscient, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup la jeune fille.

Les gorilles continuèrent leur course. Sans doute se dirigeaient-ils maintenant vers leur territoire…


	15. Dispute - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : _**Suite à une dispute dans la Jungle Profonde, Sora s'est séparé volontairement de ses deux amis Xion et Terra. Mais ces derniers se retrouvent dans une fâcheuse situation...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Partie II :**

**Dispute :**

Terra, resté sol au milieu des bambous, faisait désormais face à un Nescient gigantesque. Celui-ci devait facilement faire une dizaine de mètres de haut. Son corps, de couleur bleu et violet, avait la forme d'un… hippopotame. Bien sûr. De tous les animaux qui vivait dans cette jungle, il fallait que ça tombe sur celui-ci ! Le Nescient se tenait debout, sur ses deux grosses pattes arrières, laissant bien visible l'emblème sur son estomac.

Terra agrippa un peu plus fort le guidon de son Planeur Keyblade. Il ne savait pas s'il serait de taille, seul, face à cet ennemi gigantesque. Le Maître de la Keyblade en avait déjà affronté des bien coriaces, mais ce Nescient avait tout de même réussi à balayer Xion d'un seul coup ! D'ailleurs, il devait lui demander de se mettre en sûreté.

**« Xion !** s'exclama-t-il en direction de la forêt de bambous, **ne t'inquiète pas pour quoi, va plutôt rejoindre Sora ! »**

Après cela, le brun replaça son casque sur son visage, déterminé à en finir avec ce Nescient gargantuesque.

Terra s'élança en direction du monstre à pleine vitesse, souhaitant le percuter de plein fouet. Seulement, malgré sa grosseur, le Nescient fit preuve d'une agilité surprenante. Celui-ci se baissa immédiatement, anticipant le coup du Maître, créant par la même occasion une secousse lorsque ses deux pattes avant touchèrent le sol, ce qui souleva un lourd nuage de poussière. Le sable vint se coller à la visière du casque de l'armure du brun, l'aveuglant par la même occasion. Pris par la peur de foncer droit dans la forêt de bambous, Terra stoppa son Planeur. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son armet que le Nescient s'était déjà redressé sur ses deux pattes arrières. D'un seul coup brusque, l'hippopotame démoniaque envoya Terra valser à l'autre bout du terrain. Sous la puissance de l'attaque, le jeune homme se retrouva allongé de tout son long à terre, et se reçu quelques secondes plus tard son Planeur en plein dans les côtes, ce qui lui arracha un terrible cri de douleur.

Sa vue commença dangereusement à se brouiller. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes lui était insupportable. Sans doute avait-il plusieurs os cassés.

Dans un geste désespéré, Terra tendit le bras, et son Planeur Keyblade se transforma de nouveau en Terre Condamnée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce Nescient. Son arme mythique brilla intensément, se changeant par la même occasion en un immense bazooka. S'il réglait correctement la puissance, il aurait assez d'énergie pour pourfendre son ennemi d'un seul tir !

Portant son arme à feu au niveau de son épaule, le Maître appuya de toutes ses forces sur la gâchette. Un puissant faisceau de lumière blanche sortit du canon, engloutissant complètement le Nescient dans sa trajectoire malgré sa corpulence gargantuesque. Lorsque le rai de lumière diminua, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'hippopotame géant. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Terra se laissa tomber au sol, bras en croix, soupirant de soulagement. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent par eux-même à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur qui lui lacérait les côtes. Ce petit affrontement ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Cela promettrait pour la suite de ses aventures !

* * *

Sora poursuivait indéniablement sa route. Regardant droit devant lui, il ne se retournait même pas pour voir si on le suivait. Être seul dans cette jungle ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Au contraire, le jeune garçon en était ravi ! Personne pour lui casser les pieds et lui dire de prendre telle ou telle direction ou encore tel ou tel chemin ! Que la vie en solitaire pouvait-être plaisante !

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade sourit en repensant à sa dispute avec Xion. Non pas parce qu'il aimait se disputer avec elle, mais parce qu'une situation semblable lui était arrivée il y a quelques années auparavant désormais. Il se souvenait que Donald et lui s'étaient également disputés pour la toute première fois ici, dans ce monde. Mais le châtain ne se rappelait pas vraiment du motif… Le canard pensait inutile de chercher Mickey, leur roi, dans un jungle comme celle-ci. Sora avait cependant protesté en disant que Riku et Kairi se trouvaient peut-être là, eux. Leur dispute était partie de là puis avait empirée… Ce qui lui laissait donc penser qu'il y avait une atmosphère étrange liée à ce monde, propice aux disputes.

Sautant de lianes en lianes, l'adolescent sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une énergie néfaste. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, puisque le repère des gorilles se trouvait également dans cette direction. Il avait déjà ressentit une telle énergie de Ténèbres auparavant. Cela ressemblait à concentration de mauvais sentiments. Haine, colère, mépris, jalousie. Sora comprit instinctivement que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin. Cette force, il l'avait sentie pour la première fois de sa vie à Monstropolis, l'année passée, puis l'avait de nouveau confrontée à la Contrée du Départ lorsqu'il était allé chercher Ventus, avant de l'affronter pour de bon aux côtés d'Aqua et Ven à la Contrée du Départ.

Sora remarqua une forme humaine parmi les arbres. Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade invoqua Chaîne Royale tout en continuant de sauter de lianes en lianes. Il ne se tenait plus que d'une main pour appliquer les mouvements de balancier, étant devenu un professionnel depuis le temps qu'il s'amusait à sauter de branches en branches ainsi !

Arrivant à hauteur d'un énorme arbre où il pourrait se poser facilement, le châtain sauta pour se débarrasser de sa liane. Il atterrit sur la surface plane d'une écorce d'un arbre gigantesque. Sora se mit immédiatement en position offensive. L'énergie néfaste venait de cet individu. Ce dernier, en plus d'être de dos, portait un casque, ce qui empêchait de voir son visage. Mais l'Élu semblait le connaître. Il devait encore s'en persuader, mais ce devait forcément être lui.

**« Qui es-tu ?! »** demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

L'entité ténébreuse se contenta de rigoler. Rire sarcastique.

**« Tu devrais le savoir »** répondit-il seulement sur un ton neutre.

Sans crier gare, l'être de Ténèbres invoqua une Keyblade et fondit sur Sora. Désemparé de le voir en manipuler une, l'adolescent ne parvint par à réagir à temps et se prit un coup de pied entre les côtes qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du tronc d'arbre. Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber. Le châtain cracha du sang puis se releva difficilement. Ce gars-là ne rigolait pas du tout. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à lui !

Se remettant rapidement sur ses jambes, l'adolescent empoigna sa Keyblade à deux mains et fondit sur son adversaire. Ce dernier, droit devant lui, ne bougeait pas. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, Sora fondit sur lui comme une flèche. Cependant, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû lui porter un coup potentiellement fatal, l'étranger se téléporta grâce à un couloir obscur juste à temps pour esquiver. Le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi se retourna vivement et grinça des dents. Il n'allait peut-être pas être si facile que cela à vaincre, au bout du compte.

L'être des Ténèbres claqua alors des doigts. Une nuée de Sans-Coeurs, Similis et Nescients apparurent quasiment en même temps. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était lui que les contrôlait tous !

**« Il est temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi je suis ici »** annonça l'entité ténébreuse.

D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, il ordonna à toutes les créatures de fondre sur Sora. Seul contre tous, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas parvenir à tous les maîtriser. Il en tua seulement deux ou trois de chaque espèce en quelques coups seulement, mais il succomba face à leur nombre. Il se retrouva bientôt au sol, pliant sous le poids de Nescients, Sans-Coeurs et Similis présents en trop grande quantité. Fier de lui, l'étranger au casque noir s'approcha en riant aux éclats. Il s'accroupit ensuite face à sa proie et lui prit le visage entre deux doigts. L'adolescent, d'un geste de la tête, se dégagea rapidement de son emprise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi soumis face à un adversaire. Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Il était piégé et n'avait plus aucun contrôle de ses mouvements.

**« Tu voulais savoir qui je suis ? Je vais te le montrer ! »**

Son casque se désintégra totalement. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Le châtain avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui son double en plus ténébreux et légèrement plus jeune. Même coupe de cheveux en pétard, même forme de visage, même voix. Seuls ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux bruns permettait de les différencier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, tous deux, mais le choc s'opérait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

**« Comment ?!** s'écria Sora. **Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu à la vie ?!**

‑ **Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre »**

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune Porteur de Keyblade sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il luttait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la pression était bien trop forte. On avait dû lui lancer un lourd sort de Sommeil.

* * *

Xion se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration saccadée ainsi que la sueur perlant sur son front démontraient qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Se passant la main sur son visage, la jeune fille essaya de se calmer. Mais surtout de penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve depuis quelques temps déjà. En effet, depuis son expulsion du cœur de Sora, il arrivait à la noiraude de repenser à sa défaite face à Roxas. Le regard qu'avait son meilleur ami au moment de sa mort, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'avait tuée. Elle ferma les yeux. Penser à autre chose.

L'adolescente regarda un peu autour d'elle, cherchant à identifier le lieu où elle résidait. Xion se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane en bois. Tout autour d'elle se tenaient toutes sortes de feuilles médicinales – elle le pensait en tout cas. Elle était assise sur un amas d'immenses feuilles.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Et où était-elle ? La jeune fille essaya de se remémorer. Sa dispute avec Sora, la bataille face à l'ennemi invisible, le sauvetage in extremis par les gorilles. Et Terra inconscient ! Terra ! Comment se portait-il désormais ?! Et Sora ! Ils devaient le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Xion se leva précipitamment. Elle vacilla un petit peu lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds car elle venait à peine de se réveiller, mais elle tint bon du mieux qu'elle le put. Son rêve n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, même si l'état de ses amis la préoccupait énormément. Les images défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Une douleur vive apparu également dans son cerveau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Penser à autre chose. Penser à autre chose…

La noiraude sortit de la cabane. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas le vertige ! En effet, la petite maisonnette se trouvait sur une épaisse branche d'arbre. Comme le reste des cabanes. Un camp suspendu ! C'était assez impressionnant à voir. Xion regretta un petit peu que Lea et Roxas ne soient pas avec elle, à ce moment-même. Ils auraient sans doute adoré cet endroit !

Les branches étaient reliées entre elles par des ponts suspendu dans le vide. Mais ils semblaient assez solide. Mais qui vivait ici exactement ? Le petit village s'étendait à perte de vue. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu en arrivant ?

La Porteuse de Keyblade n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser de questions. En effet, sa priorité pour le moment était de retrouver Terra ainsi que Sora.

Pour cela, deux choix se proposaient à elle. La jeune fille devait se décider entre prendre le pont de gauche ou celui de droite. N'ayant pas vraiment d'indice sur la localisation de ses camarades, la noiraude décida de prendre celui qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle. Et il s'agissait de celui de droite.

Xion franchit le pont d'un pas légèrement tremblant. Les yeux tristes de Roxas lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et elle n'arrivait décidément pas à penser à autre chose ! Elle souhaitait tellement le retrouver, avoir quelques nouvelles de lui, revoir de nouveau son visage, entendre sa voix si envoûtante. Ah, son sourire. La jeune fille se souvenait notamment du dernier qu'il lui avait adressé, après leur entraînement, alors que le blond l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi pensait-elle de plus en plus à lui, ces derniers temps ? Et ce serrement au niveau de la poitrine ? Est-ce qu'elle… ? Deviendrait-elle amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? La noiraude chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Pas question d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un tant que tout cela ne sera pas réglé. Elle pensera à cela sans doute un peu plus tard. Et puis, non. Ce ne devait pas être cela. Certes, Roxas était plutôt beau garçon à son goût mais elle ne pouvait pas être… Non. Impossible. Irréalisable. Ils étaient amis. Point final. Leur relation s'arrêtait ici. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

L'adolescente parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre l'extrémité du pont. Mais part où devait-elle aller maintenant ? Elle l'ignorait.

**« Vous êtes déjà réveillée ? »** s'étonna alors la voix d'une jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Xion n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait droit devant elle. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. De longs cheveux châtains et lisses tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts démontraient toute la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Et son sourire angélique en témoignait d'avantage.

**« Vous allez mieux ? Nos amis vous ont trouvés dans un état lamentable, votre ami et vous »** continua-t-elle, réellement inquiète mais aussi légèrement surprise.

La noiraude leva les yeux et remarqua trois gorilles se courant après en sautant de branches en branches. Quel monde fascinant !

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle nota quelque chose d'anormal du point de vue de leur mission : ce monde n'était pas vide ! Il semblait toujours peuplé par les humains, comme le prouvait la présence de cette jeune femme. Mais, était-elle seule dans ce monde sauvage ? Cela, sans doute que la jeune fille ne tardera pas à le savoir. Pour l'instant, elle préféra s'attarder sur un autre sujet qui lui semblait tout aussi important : ses amis.

**« Vous savez ou je peux trouver Terra ?** questionna-t-elle, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans le fond de sa voix.

‑ **C'est le nom de votre ami ? »**

Xion affirma d'un hochement de tête. La jeune femme lui indiqua du bout de son doigt une maisonnette ne se trouvant pas très loin, à deux branches d'ici. La meilleure amie de Lea et Roxas fut soulagée. Elle avait pris le bon pont, finalement.

**« Je ne connais pas votre nom » **reprit la brune avec un large sourire amical.

La noiraude se donna une claque mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de se présenter ? C'était pourtant la base d'une rencontre !

**« Xion,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix. **Et… vous ?**

‑ **Jane. Enchantée, Xion. »**

La dite Jane lui tendit une main. La Porteuse de Keyblade sourit et l'attrapa gentiment. Elles échangèrent une poignée de main. La jeune femme lui proposa ensuite son aide pour rejoindre le Maître de la Keyblade. L'adolescente accepta la proposition avec joie. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien à cause de son rêve, et elle avait manqué de s'effondrer plus d'une fois en venant jusqu'ici. Avoir quelqu'un en sa compagnie la réconfortait grandement.

Après avoir traversé deux arbres différents, Xion et Jane parvinrent jusqu'à la tente où reposait Terra.

**« Je resterai dehors,** annonça la jeune femme. J**e ne voudrais pas vous déranger…**

‑ **C'est comme vous voulez**, dit la noiraude avec un sourire timide. **Je vous appellerai en cas de soucis. »**

La brune sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille souleva la toile verte qui servait de porte. Elle trouva Terra allongé sur la même paillasse qu'elle, il y a quelques minutes seulement. En fait, il n'y avait rien qui ne semblait différent entre les deux cabanes. Elles étaient décorées de la même façon. Si on pouvait appeler cela de la décoration.

Son ami semblait cependant dormir paisiblement. Son torse nu était recouvert de bandages tout autour de ses côtes. Il n'avait pas dû sortir indemne de son précédent combat. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait un petit peu mal au cœur. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, ces quelques mois passés à la Contrée du Départ leur avait permis de créer des liens. Avec lui, mais aussi avec beaucoup de monde. Ils étaient tous liés désormais, et ressemblaient presque à une grande famille. Il lui semblait donc logique que tous s'inquiètent pour autrui, non ? De plus, Xion se sentait légèrement responsable de son état. Si elle avait été plus prudente, elle aurait pu affronter leur adversaire à ses côtés, et ils seraient à la recherche de Sora à l'heure actuelle ! Pas dans ce petit village, bien que très sympathique à ses yeux, à se morfondre sur leur état de santé déplorable.

Ses pensées divaguèrent vers Sora. Que faisait-il en ce moment-même ? Etait-il sur le point de trouver ce village, ou bien partait-il complètement à l'opposé ? Lui aussi avait-il rencontré des ennuis ? Xion espérait tout de même que ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle commençait à regretter son comportement de tout à l'heure. Elle avait terriblement mal agi en se disputant avec le châtain. Peut-être qui si elle s'était excusée, Terra ne serait pas allongé et inconscient. La noiraude en vint à penser que tout était de sa faute. Elle serra les poings de frustration. Elle devait trouver un moyen de tout arranger. Mais comment… ?

Comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner, la jeune fille s'assit à côté du Maître de la Keyblade. Elle chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire la formule de Soin X. En effet, les soins n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. L'adolescente préférait prendre des potions. Autrefois, c'était plus Roxas qui se chargeait des sorts de type médicinaux. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tout de même le basique, le sort Soin. Mais au delà, elle n'y était jamais vraiment arrivée à en faire un.

Cependant, lors des cours de magie avec Aqua, cette dernière lui avait apprit une autre formule qui marchait beaucoup mieux. Xion n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de la tester et c'était désormais le moment !

Fermant les yeux, Xion posa ses deux mains en lévitation au dessus du corps endolori de Terra. Elle sentit ses paumes commencer doucement à chauffer. Ce n'était pas comme une brûlure. Dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt comme toucher quelque chose de doux. Une sensation agréable.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle avait enfin réussi ! Le corps du Maître de la Keyblade s'enveloppa d'une douce aura verte. Il fallait encore attendre qu'il se réveille, désormais. Un sort de Soin, même X, ne faisait pas tout.

La noiraude soupira de soulagement et d'épuisement. Faire un sort aussi puissant alors qu'elle même n'était pas en très grande forme lui avait consommé pas mal d'énergie.

La jeune fille remarqua alors une photo posée juste à côté de la tête de Terra. Fronçant les sourcils et intriguée, elle décida de la prendre pour la regarder. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua. C'est fou comme le brun ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer d'elle au point de garder précieusement une photo d'elle avec lui !

Xion se mit alors à réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments. En vérité, elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour Roxas. C'était son meilleur ami, certes, ce qui expliquait son envie pressente de le retrouver. Mais Lea aussi était son meilleur ami. Mais autrement. C'était comme si l'adolescente ressentait un petit quelque chose en plus avec le blond. De l'amour ? Elle le pensait. Mais qu'était-ce au juste, l'amour ? La noiraude aimerait poser la question à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Terra ? Il n'osait même pas aller voir Aqua pour déclarer sa flamme. Sora ? Trop stupide. Tellement idiot que c'était Kairi qui avait dû faire le premier pas et lui offrir le fruit Paopou. La jeune fille se sentait terriblement seule et en mal d'amour, à cet instant.

La Porteuse de Keyblade, tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que le brun venait de se réveiller.

**« Xion ? » **appela-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, étonné de la trouver à son chevet.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se lève aussi tôt !

**« Terra ! Tu vas bien ? »**

Le jeune homme se leva et laissa tomber la couverture qui recouvrait son torse. Il dévoila ainsi sa musculature imposante, mais celle-ci était en partie cachée par un bandage lui barrant la moitié du torse.

**« Je crois, oui…,** répondit-il en se massant la nuque. **Où sommes nous ? »**

Xion essaya de lui expliquer du mieux qu'elle put leur situation. Et que Sora restait toujours introuvable.

**« Je vois. Alors il faut qu'on… »**

Le brun remarqua que son élève tenait toujours dans ses mains la photo d'Aqua. Mal à l'aise, il s'empressa de la lui reprendre.

**« Qui t'as permis de toucher à mes affaires ?! »** la gronda-t-il sévèrement.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, la noiraude écarquilla grand les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise. Une véritable fureur se lisait dans le fond de ses pupilles cristallines.

**« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ?! »** s'écria-t-elle, offusquée.

Terra ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que rien ne voulait en sortir. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part, elle qui restait toujours si calme, habituellement.

Le jeune Maître allait s'excuser pour son attitude quelque peu déplacée, lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Xion sur leva d'un bond, ses sens aux aguets et souleva la toile pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

**« Je peux me charger de ça toute seule,** dit-elle sur un ton étonnamment froid sans regarder son ami. **Reste ici pour te reposer. »**

La noiraude invoqua Chaîne Royale puis sortit de la cabane. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Au centre du village suspendu se trouvait une plate-forme, devant servir pour des réunions importantes peut-être, mais sur cet espace se tenait une forme noire entourée de Ténèbres. Tout autour de cette soudaine apparition se créaient en masse des Sans-Coeurs, des Similis, et autres créatures que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Mais elles devaient également être liées d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Ténèbres. Peut-être était-ce des Nescients, ces créatures nées d'émotions négatives comme l'avait expliqué Terra au Château Disney.

La Porteuse de Keyblade remarqua alors Jane sur le côté, pas très loin, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sérieuse, Xion s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit par les épaules.

**« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici !** prévint la jeune fille. **Réunissez le plus d'habitants possible et…**

‑ **Attention ! »**

L'adolescente ne put finir sa phrase car une Crypto-Ombre, une forme plus évoluée et plus effrayante des Ombres classiques, se jetait dans leur direction. Sur le qui-vive, la noiraude donna un coup de Keyblade sec et la créature s'envola en poussière. Heureusement qu'il était de type pur-sang, il aurait sinon lâché un cœur pour compléter le Kingdom Hearts !

Seulement, plusieurs autres Sans-Coeurs, de type emblème cette fois, vinrent se rassembler tout autour d'elles. Ils furent bien rapidement accompagnés par des Similis et ces autres créatures que Xion ne connaissait pas – des Nescients comme les avait appelé Terra il lui semblait. Tenant sa Keyblade à deux mains, la jeune fille se demandait si, finalement, elle arriverait à tous les contenir à elle seule. Pourquoi Sora n'était-il pas là lorsque l'on avait le plus besoin de lui ?!

Toujours placée devant Jane pour la protéger, la noiraude parvenait à éliminer d'un seul coup ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Mais pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Elle allait vider ses forces au bout d'un moment ! D'autant qu'il en arrivait toujours de plus en plus…

C'est alors qu'un cri venant de la cime des arbres ressurgit. Xion leva les yeux, pensant à un nouvel ennemi mais remarqua qu'un homme armé d'une lance s'élançait avec ardeur en direction des créatures. D'un coup de lance, il parvint à se débarrasser de la moitié des ennemis en les embrochant. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Comment parvenait-il à faire cela sans même maîtriser de Keyblade ?!

Comme pour remonter le niveau, la noiraude se jeta sur les créatures restantes pour les défaire. Une fois hors de danger, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade remarqua que Jane venait de se jeter en direction des bras de l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

**« Tarzan !** s'écria la jeune femme. **J'ai eu si peur ! »**

Alors c'était lui, la fameux Tarzan dont parlait Sora en arrivant. La noiraude ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme cela ! Elle le pensait plus… animal. Quoi qu'il avait un petit peu des airs de gorilles, dans ses manières de faire.

**« Arme pareil que Sora »** dit-il en désignant Chaîne Royale.

Ainsi qu'une drôle de manière de s'exprimer.

Xion baissa les yeux sur sa Keyblade. Elle avait un peu parue surprise sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à un tel commentaire. Sora était donc réellement venu dans ce monde, en fin de compte… Puis la jeune fille se demanda une fois de plus où pouvait sérieusement se trouver son ami, car elle avait bien besoin de son aide, actuellement, Terra étant inapte au combat !

La noiraude eut alors une idée. Elle demanda à Jane et Tarzan de mettre le plus possible de gorilles en sécurité, le temps qu'elle s'occupe de gérer la forme noire sur la place centrale. Les deux acceptèrent sans rien dire. L'homme-gorille affirma également à sa nouvelle amie qu'il viendrait l'aider lorsque sa tâche serait finie.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Xion s'élança en direction des Ténèbres.


	16. Dispute - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Ceci est un cas EXCEPTIONNEL. Voyez-vous, l'écriture du tome 1 vient tout juste d'être achevé et donc, pour marquer le coup, nous avons décidé de poster un chapitre en avance ! Pas de panique, il y aura quand même un chapitre demain !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Suite à leur défaite face à un Nescient gigantesque, Xion et Terra se réveillent dans le village des gorilles où ils font la rencontre de Jane et Tarzan. Mais ce village a été subitement attaqué par les créatures des Ténèbres, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Sora..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Partie III :**

**Dispute :**

Sora se trouvait allongé sur le palier. Son palier. Son vitrail. Son cœur. Mais que faisait-il ici, dans son propre cœur ? Il remarqua alors une autre personne en face de lui. Son double obscur. Il avait déjà affronté par le passé. Vanitas qu'il s'appelait, si le châtain se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Ventus. Sora ne comprenait toujours pas la raison compliquée de leur ressemblance. On avait bien essayé de le lui expliquer, mais son cerveau rejetait indéniablement toute explication farfelue.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se releva d'un bond. Il fit apparaître Chaîne Royale dans sa main et se tint prêt à se battre contre son adversaire. Sora serra cependant les dents et se crispa. Il se rappelait de la défaite cuisante qu'il venait de subir face à cet enfant des Ténèbres.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »** s'écria le jeune garçon, conscient que quelque d'étrange se produisait dans son propre cœur.

Vanitas ne répondit rien et se contenta tout d'abord de rigoler à plein poumons. Un vrai rire de méchant. Il sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents puis leva la main. Là, une nuée de Ténèbres apparu tout autour de Sora. Et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les forces obscures s'amassèrent sur toute le surface de son corps. Le vitrail représentant son cœur fut également envahi de Ténèbres.

Le châtain se débattit du mieux qu'il put pour se débarrasser de ce pouvoir maléfique. Mais rien n'y fit. Les Ténèbres s'infiltraient de plus en plus en lui. La forme humaine de Roxas pouvait ressentir leur pouvoir néfaste entrer lentement dans son cœur, s'insinuant jusque dans son esprit.

Sora s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol, inconscient, abattu par tant de pouvoir obscurs.

* * *

Xion arriva enfin sur la place centrale. En la voyant approcher, bon nombre de créatures des Ténèbres se jetèrent sur elle dans le but de la freiner. Mais la jeune fille se débarrassa d'eux d'un simple coup de Keyblade. Elle devait rapidement arrêter la source qui causait leur apparition avant que la Jungle Profonde ne soit totalement envahie de Ténèbres ! D'autant plus que les habitants ne semblaient pas avoir tous disparu, il y avait donc encore un moyen de les sauver !

Une fois une dizaine de Sans-Coeurs, une douzaine de Similis ainsi qu'une vingtaine de Nescients vaincus, la noiraude parvint enfin à atteindre la forme Ténébreuse. Cette dernière claqua, des doigts et tout à coup, toutes les créatures disparurent une à une. Puis les Ténèbres autour de cette forme se dissipèrent également. La jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui se trouvant en face d'elle, c'était Sora ! Mais son regard avait changé. Ses yeux d'ordinaires si bleus et si vifs étaient désormais affreusement jaunes et perçants.

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, ce dernier s'approcha de Xion d'un pas lent. La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ravala sa salive. Comme Terra et elle le craignait, Vanitas – ou bien quelque chose d'autre, ils n'était pas certains à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait de lui – avait dû prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Et désormais, seule elle pouvait le sortir de cette galère.

Un champ de force se créa tout autour de la place. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer. Plus personne ne pouvait sortir. Xion et lui étaient coincés ici jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux remporte un combat.

La noiraude serra un peu plus fort le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle allait devoir affronter Sora pour pouvoir avoir une chance de sortir de là vivante. Ce duel n'allait pas être facile, cela, elle le savait. Elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne. L'adolescente en avait conscience également.

**« Xion, Xion, Xion. »**

Le châtain continuait toujours d'avancer doucement vers elle. La manière dont il s'amusait à chantonner son prénom ne lui plaisait guère.

** « Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre. »**

Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de Xion. La noiraude lui lança un regard de glace. Même si d'apparence il s'agissait de Sora, ce n'était pas son ami qu'elle avait en face d'elle. La jeune fille devait faire preuve de sang-froid pour espérer pouvoir triompher de ce duel.

**« Il n'est pas trop tard. Rejoints-moi. Au fond, nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. »**

Vanitas, dans le corps de son ami, lui tendit une main. Xion baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, la dévisageant.

**« Je ne suis certainement pas comme toi ! » **s'énerva la jeune fille en pensant qu'il abusait actuellement d'un moment de faiblesse en s'infiltrant comme il le faisait dans le cœur de Sora.

Elle fut la première à passer à l'offensive.

Xion chargea sur son adversaire à toute vitesse avec un cri de rage. Elle alla pour porter le premier coup avec Chaîne Royale, mais son adversaire esquiva d'une pirouette sur le coté. Ce dernier se plaça ensuite juste derrière et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le dos. La jeune fille s'effondra au sol. Elle cracha un peu de bile face à la puissance de l'attaque. Même à mains nues et dans le corps fébrile de Sora, ce garçon était coriace ! Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Elle s'essuya le coin de la bouche d'un revers de bras.

La Simili se releva instantanément, prête à continuer. L'ennemi n'était même pas armé, comment pouvait-elle perdre face à lui ?

La noiraude se concentra. Elle pouvait toujours essayer la magie face à lui ! Xion récita alors la formule de Glacier X. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce sort allait marcher car sinon… elle serait complètement à court d'idée !

L'ancienne numéro XIV tendit les deux mains vers celui qui possédait le corps de son ami. L'air ambiant devint de plus en plus froid, notamment autour de corps de Sora. Son sort semblait fonctionner. Un petit sourire naquit timidement sur les lèvres de la Porteuse de Keyblade.

Cependant, ce petit moment de réjouissance ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, l'air redevint à sa température habituelle, comme si le Glacier X n'avait jamais eut lieu. Xion écarquilla les yeux face à la stupeur.

**« Comment… ? Mais, pourquoi… ? »**

Vanitas sourit et tendit à son tour ses mains, comme s'il allait invoquer une horde de monstres. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Non, à la place, il créa une boule d'énergie néfaste et la lança sans prévenir sur la noiraude. Cette dernière, la voyant arriver, tenta un sort Stop. Elle récita la formule correctement, mais son sortilège ne sembla pas marcher, une fois de plus.

**« Mais pourquoi ?! »** s'énerva-t-elle une nouvelle fois, à la limite du bord du désespoir.

La boule de Ténèbres vint s'écraser contre son abdomen. Le puissant choc la fit s'écraser contre l'une des parois du mur invisible. Avec un cri de douleur, la Simili tomba lourdement au sol. Impossible pour elle de se relever après un tel coup !

Sora se téléporta juste devant la jeune fille. Il baissa le bras et l'empoigna par les cheveux, la forçant à quitter le sol. L'être des Ténèbres la jeta ensuite au centre de la place, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il la rejoint, toujours en s'amusant à se téléporter. Il lui asséna cette fois plusieurs coup de pieds dans le ventre, lui endommageant par la même occasion quelques côtes. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir !

**« La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de décliner mon offre ! »**

La jeune fille toussa et cracha du sang pour de bon cette fois-ci. Dire que ses coups faisaient mal relevait de l'euphémisme !

**« Ah non, c'est vrai. »**

Un éclatant sourire illumina son visage. Il en devenait presque effrayant.

**« Il n'y aura aucune prochaine fois. »**

Sora fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Non pas Chaîne Royale. Mais Clavis Vacuum. Une arme composée de Ténèbres, aussi rouge que le sang et noire obsidienne. Les prévisions de Xion et Terra s'étaient avérées justes. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Vanitas. Sa Keyblade si particulière était reconnaissable entre mille.

Ce dernier la leva au dessus du visage de la jeune fille qui ne tentait déjà même plus de se défendre, trop épuisée.

La noiraude ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle devait trouver la force nécessaire pour se relever et ainsi esquiver les prochains coups. Pas question pour elle de mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Sa mission n'était pas encore achevée ! Elle n'avait pas encore trouvée ce qu'il était arrivé au Château Disney ! Et elle devait le revoir encore une fois. Roxas.

Soudain, tout son corps s'illumina. Dans un dernier élan de volonté, Xion avait réussi à déclencher son Coup de Grâce. Une telle puissance en elle ne s'était plus jamais manifestée depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie !

Pleine d'énergie, l'adolescente se releva. Elle lança un regard de glace à Vanitas. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cela, serra les dents. Il recula d'un pas, comme intimidé.

**« Comment peux-tu… ?! »**

Le corps de la noiraude s'illuminait toujours de plus en plus. Elle en devenait presque aveuglante. Plusieurs colonnes de lumières l'entourèrent alors. D'un simple claquement de doigts, Xion les divisa dans tous les coins de la zone de combat. Un toucha directement celui qui avait pris possession du corps de Sora. D'autres allèrent heurter le mur invisible, mais ils ricochèrent et revinrent directement sur Vanitas, comme si ses Ténèbres étaient un aimant attirant la Lumière.

Un fois le Coup de Grâce terminé, la noiraude s'effondra au sol, épuisée. Juste en face d'elle, le corps de Sora en fit de même. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les Ténèbres quitter le corps de son ami telles une colonne de fumée noire et elles s'évaporèrent dans les airs. Puis Xion sombra dans le coma.

* * *

Xion se réveilla en sursaut. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans une de ces petites cabanes dans les arbres. La noiraude essayait de se remémorer. Le combat face à Vanitas, sa cuisante défaite, puis l'apparition soudaine de son Coup de Grâce ... Elle s'était évanouie après ça ? La jeune fille ne s'en souvenait même plus ! Une minute ! Et Sora, où était-il ?!

La Simili décala simplement la tête sur le côté pour constater qu'il se trouvait juste endormi à côté d'elle. Xion lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il semblait enfin de retour parmi eux ! Bon, inconscient, certes, mais bien présent ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Vanitas soit bien parti de son corps pour de bon !

Terra choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans leur maisonnette. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était complètement en sueur, et que sa respiration semblait saccadée. Il venait de courir, peut-être ? Impossible de le savoir si on ne le lui demandait pas directement.

**« Ah, Xion. Super, tu es debout. Prépare-toi, on s'en va. »**

La noiraude leva un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par "on s'en va" ?

**« Sora n'est même pas réveillé,** releva-t-elle, surprise par tant d'empressement.

‑ **On a plus le temps ! »**

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade semblait de plus en plus tendu. Pourquoi autant de précipitation tout à coup ? Cela inquiétait énormément la jeune fille.

**« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »** s'irrita-t-elle, au bout du compte.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien qu'on la pressait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se lever. Xion ne supportait pas cela !

Terra jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors au travers de la toile avant de reprendre :

**« J'ai pas vraiment le temps, là, en fait… !**

‑ **Les grandes lignes alors ! »**

Le brun soupira. Les grandes lignes, les grandes lignes, facile à dire ! Mais expliquer rapidement ce qu'il se passait dehors, c'était une autre histoire ! D'autant plus que connaissant son élève, cette dernière va le supplier pour avoir d'autant plus de détails.

**« Vanitas est en train d'enlever les habitants de ce monde. »**

L'information mit un certain temps avant d'arriver au cerveau de la jeune fille. Mais une fois qu'elle avait compris, cette dernière écarquilla grand les yeux d'effroi. C'était complètement terrible ! Ils devaient impérativement intervenir, c'était au départ pour cela qu'ils étaient venus dans ce monde !

**« Il faut qu'on l'en empêche !** s'écria-t-elle soudainement. **A nous deux, on peut… »**

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle s'écrasa sur le sol aussitôt. Les coups qu'elle s'était pris dans les côtes ne semblaient pas encore totalement guéris.

Terra s'empressa de se joindre à ses côtés et de la rasseoir.

**« Nous ne faisons pas le poids »** annonça le brun, une once de déception et d'amertume dans le ton de sa voix.

Xion baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle le savait, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur.

**« Je me suis à peine remis de mon combat, tu ne peux même pas rester debout, et Sora est encore inconscient. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour les sauver. »**

La noiraude serra les poings et les dents. Si seulement elle ne se s'était pas disputée avec Sora un peu plus tôt, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là à l'heure qu'il était. Elle en vint à penser que tout ceci était de sa faute. Xion se persuadait qu'elle avait causé la perte d'un monde entier. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Et la Simili n'avait aucun moyen de se racheter, sur ce coup-ci…

**« Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ! Nous devrions au moins essayer !… »**

Terra posa une main sur son épaule. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Xion perçut une profonde tristesse dans le fond de ses pupilles cristallines.

**« Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Les laisser à leur sort ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui pour l'instant. Regarde dans quel état nous sommes déjà… »**

Il avait raison. Une fois de plus. Lui-même ne semblait pas en grande forme. Elle, elle se réveillait à peine et elle portait encore les marques de son dernier combat épuisant. Quand à Sora… Ce dernier n'allait guère mieux… Il était même dans un état pire que le leur.

Le Maître de la Keyblade sortit de sa poche le Fragment d'Étoile. Il se plaça ensuite entre les deux adolescents. Le brun tendit une main vers la jeune fille, lui intiment l'ordre de la saisir. Terra agrippa également Sora par le bras.

Xion hésita un peu avant d'attraper la main du Maître. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jane, Tarzan et les gorilles. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-elle faire pour stopper Vanitas ? Rien. La noiraude avait déjà gaspillé beaucoup trop d'énergie pour sauver Sora. Il ne lui en restait plus assez pour ce monde. Malheureusement.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade se résigna à contre-coeur. Elle attrapa la main de son ami en tremblant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle les retenait. Pas question pour elle de pleurer avant que tout cela ne soit terminé ! Ils trouveront un moyen de tous les ramener dans leur monde d'origine. Tous ensemble. Elle, Sora, Terra. Mais aussi Lea, Ventus et Kairi, partis de leurs côtés. Sans oublier Maître Yen Sid resté à la Contrée de Départ pour essayer de sortir Aqua, Riku et Roxas du livre ! Ils y arriveraient ! Parce que protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres, c'était leur priorité !

Le Fragment d'Étoile se mit à briller. Le trio s'envolait désormais vers un nouveau monde.

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"Donne-moi ça._**  
**_\- Hors de question !"_**

**_"Sortez-moi d'ici !"_**

**_"Je dois aider les rebelles !"_**

**_"C'est donc bien toi, le fameux Maître du Destin._**  
**_\- Maître du Destin ?"_**

**_"Roxas, vite ! Mon sort ne tiendra plus très longtemps !"_**

**_"Elle cherche à invoquer le Kingdom Hearts."_**


	17. Le Maître du Destin - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Pendant qu'Aqua et Riku sont partis accomplir une mission pour Kairi en compagnie de Terra à la Cité des Cloches, Roxas est resté seul au camp des rebelles où il est pris en charge par Ventus. Cependant, en plein entraînement, les deux garçons sont soudainement attaqué par un soldat vêtu de noir qui n'est autre qu'Axel..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Partie I :**

**Le Maître du Destin**

Roxas continuait toujours de courir à toutes jambes en direction du camp. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards derrière lui, vérifiant qu'aucun ennemi ne les suivaient. Ven semblait bien plus pressé que lui. En effet, il était parti devant, laissant le Simili de Sora seul à l'arrière. Le blond comprenait, il devait impérativement prévenir Kairi de la situation désastreuse. Mais le jeune garçon avait quant à lui d'autres soucis à se faire. Il s'était perdu. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de courir aussi vite que Ventus ? Désormais, il errait dans les bois de la Forêt des Nains. Roxas entendait de temps en temps des hennissements de chevaux, le cliquetis des armures, ou encore des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant. La bataille avait-elle déjà commencée ?

Le Porteur de Keyblade redoubla d'effort pour parvenir le plus vite au camp. Qui étaient ces soldats noirs au juste ? De quel côté se trouvaient-ils réellement ? Qui étaient les bons ? Qui étaient les mauvais ? Et cette fameuse reine qu'Axel avait mentionnée, qui était-ce ? Et le rouquin ? Quel rôle avait-il dans cette histoire ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Roxas fut plaqué au sol par un soldat noir qui se tapissait dans l'ombre des arbres. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait attention autour de lui. L'épée sous la gorge, le jeune garçon essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il paniquait. Non, il s'occupait plutôt de regarder le visage de son agresseur. Yeux bleus, drôle de coupe de cheveux en pétard, un peu style punk et blond. Il s'agissait du plus gros flemmard de l'Organisation XIII. Demyx. On pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait changé dans ce monde, pour sûr… En effet, Roxas se souvenait que l'ancien numéro IX n'aimait pas du tout se battre. Cela semblait plutôt le contraire, dans ce monde ci.

**« On fait moins le malin, Monsieur le Rebelle ! »** lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Une once de folie s'entendait dans le son de sa voix. Dans ses yeux également. On aurait dit qu'il mourait d'envie de lui trancher la gorge. Ce qu'il allait presque faire.

Demyx leva alors son épée et la prit à deux mains, en visant la tête de son adversaire. Roxas profita de ce geste imprudent pour dégainer sa propre épée, qui était tombée en même temps que lui un peu plus tôt. Le soldat noir abaissa son arme dans un geste d'aberration. Le blond réussit à parer grâce à sa lame.

**« Bien sûr ! Ça aurait été bien trop facile ! »** rugit Demyx.

Ce dernier se releva d'un bond, permettant ainsi au jeune garçon de se relever.

**« Très bien. Tu veux te battre ? Alors on va se battre. »**

Réagissant aussitôt, Roxas se mit en position de combat exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'il maniait sa Keyblade. Son premier vrai combat avec une épée. Avait-il eu de la chance en tombant sur Demyx dans ce monde ? L'adolescent l'espérait bien !

Le Simili de Sora fut le premier à charger. Sans vraiment avoir de plan en tête, il visa en premier lieu les jambes, comme l'avait fait Ventus un peu plus tôt face à lui. Sauf que son adversaire esquiva d'une pirouette sur le côté. Roxas grinça des dents. Bien évidemment ! C'était une technique bien trop facile à éviter !

**« Quoi, c'est tout ?** nargua le soldat noir. **Je te pensais plus fort que ça ! »**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Demyx qui s'élança en premier. Sans que le Porteur de Keyblade ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Se tenant le ventre, Roxas planta son arme au sol et se tint à cette dernière pour se relever. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un drôle d'objet à ses pieds. Une… plume ? Comme celle qu'il avait utilisée pour écrire dans le livre ! L'avait-il malencontreusement emportée avec lui ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi brillait-elle autant ?

**« C'est quoi ça ? »**

Le soldat noir s'approcha de la plume mais Roxas se jeta sur le sol à temps pour la récupérer avant lui. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet, le jeune garçon sentit l'immense pourvoir magique qu'il renfermait. Il n'en contenait aucun la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, ça, le Simili de Sora en était certain ! Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de la même ?

**« Donne-moi ça, **ordonna l'ancien numéro IX.

‑ **Hors de question ! »**

Demyx arqua un sourcil. Il empoigna alors le Porteur de Keyblade par le col, le faisant décoller du sol. Ce dernier, ayant toujours mal aux côtes, ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver assez de force pour répliquer. Il gardait cependant la plume fermement contre lui, ne voulant pas la lui céder.

Tout à coup, une chose étrange se produisit. Le temps parut comme figé. Le soldat noir ne bougeait plus, son visage étant arrêté sur une expression comprise entre l'indignation et la folie. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Plus aucun hurlement. Plus aucun hennissement. Plus rien. Seul Roxas semblait encore animé. Il profita de l'occasion pour se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemi puis tomba lourdement au sol. L'adolescent alla ensuite récupérer son épée encore plantée dans la terre.

**« Bonjour, Roxas »** dit alors une voix qui le fit sursauter sur le coup.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, son arme en main, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Il fut à la place accueillie par une jeune fille. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une longue cape blanche et son visage était dissimulé par une capuche. Mais malgré tout, grâce au son de sa voix, il pouvait l'affirmer. Il la connaissait très bien.

* * *

La jeune fille courait à vive allure dans la Forêt des Nains. Son but ? Trouver le plus vite possible celui qui détenait l'un des plus puissant pouvoir qui pouvait exister en ce monde. Et cela avant que la reine n'apprenne son existence. Car si elle parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, alors tout deviendrait un véritable fiasco, et elle mettrait son terrible plan à exécution ! Les méchants auront gagné. Et cela serait la fin de leur vie quasi-parfaite.

La fille toute de blanc vêtue lançait de temps en temps quelques regards derrière elle. Elle avait réussi à sortir de la Cité des Cloches sans se faire attraper par les gardes. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de la retrouver. Pour l'instant, rien. L'inconnue espérait que cela allait durer pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve, ce serait idéal !

Elle entendit soudainement des hennissements provenant de derrière elle. Elle se figea instantanément. Ils déchiraient le silence pesant de la forêt. Combien y en avait-il ? Leurs cris étaient si puissants ! Plus d'une bonne cinquantaine ! Sa sœur avait réellement envoyé autant de soldats à ses trousses ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? La jeune fille se souvenait d'une rumeur qui courait au sujet d'un camp rebelle entre la Forêt des Nains et les Îles du Destin. Se serait-elle avérée exacte ? Elle aussi se dirigeait vers là, puisque quelque chose lui indiquait que la personne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait au même endroit. Elle devait donc faire vite ! L'inconnue se remit immédiatement en route.

En chemin, alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, la jeune fille se retrouva prise dans un piège. Un filet avait été étalé sur le sol, recouvert de feuilles mortes pour le dissimuler. Emprisonnée, elle pesta contre elle-même de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

**« Sortez-moi d'ici !** suppliait-elle à la personne qui l'avait faite prisonnière.

‑ **Trop tard, très chère. Tu es tombée pile dans mon piège » **répondit une voix de fille.

La personne en question sortit de l'ombre. Elle portait sur elle une cape verte de camouflage, la capuche sur sa tête pour que l'on ne voit pas son visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un arc.

**« Je t'en conjure, libère-moi !**

‑ **Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?**

‑ **Je dois aider les Rebelles ! »**

La jeune fille à l'arc se mit à rire à cette annonce. Elle enleva sa capuche, de sorte à ce que sa proie puisse voir son visage.

**« Sache que je suis des leurs. Je suis même leur chef. Et je ne te connais pas. »**

La prisonnière soupira. Elle, elle la connaissait bien. Et le seul moyen de le lui faire savoir était d'enlever à son tour sa capuche. Ce qu'elle fit. La jeune fille découvrit alors sa natte blonde et ses yeux océans, semblable à la jeune fille en face d'elle.

La blonde attrapa alors deux cordes du filet et se pencha un peu plus pour parler. Elle essaya de prendre sa voix la plus calme.

**« Tu me crois maintenant, Kairi ? »**

L'auburn écarquilla grand les yeux. Impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être… ! Que faisait-elle ici, dans la forêt ?

Kairi sortit une petite dague qu'elle cachait dans une de ses bottes puis trancha la corde qui retenait le filet dans les airs d'un coup sec. Ce dernier tomba avec fracas.

L'inconnue eut à peine le temps de se relever que des bras vinrent serrer sa taille.

**« Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais ! »** pleura presque la cheffe des rebelles.

La jeune fille à la cape blanche répondit également à cette étreinte. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle attendait ce moment. Le jour où elle pourrait de nouveau serrer dans ses bras l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce monde.

**« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer… »**

Tout à coup, un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent en même temps vers l'intrus qui osait perturber leurs retrouvailles. Il s'agissait d'un soldat. Grand, très mince, les joues creuses, avec des cheveux blonds presque blanc mi-long qui lui encadrait son visage et lui donnait une incroyable sévérité. Mais surtout, il était vêtu d'une côte de mailles obscure. Un soldat noir.

**« Pardon d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, princesses. »**

Kairi défit son emprise sur la jeune fille blonde. Elle décocha une flèche et la pointa en direction du soldat de la reine.

**« Un pas de plus, et elle volera droit en direction de ton petit cœur.**

‑ **Oh la la, j'ai peur ! »** ironisa-t-il en s'agrippant les deux bras, comme s'il jouait un rôle dramatique au théâtre.

Il dégaina alors son épée ainsi que son immense bouclier. L'insigne de la reine était gravé dessus. Un cœur rouge entouré de flammes noires.

**« Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener. Vifs ou morts. Et vous ne faites pas exception, même si vous êtes sa…**

‑ **Suffit ! Bats-toi si tu en es capable ! »** s'emporta la cheffe des Rebelles.

Kairi sauta sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche mais aussi la plus basse. Elle envoya une rafale de flèches à toute vitesse. Mais son adversaire les stoppa toutes grâce à son bouclier. La jeune fille grimaça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cela. De plus, elle devait protéger la jeune inconnue à ses côtés. Enfin, pas si inconnue pour elle en particulier.

C'est alors que la blonde s'avança vers le soldat noir. Que faisait-elle ?! L'auburn espérait juste qu'elle ne se rendait pas ! Au lieu de cela, elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une aura blanche entoura alors son corps. Elle faisait de la magie ! Puis, tout à coup, le temps parut comme se figer. Plus aucun son. Plus aucun mouvement. Plus rien. Un sort qui arrêtait le temps.

L'auburn sauta de sa branche et atterrit juste derrière la jeune fille en blanc.

**« Tu viens de faire de la magie ? » **s'étonna-t-elle à moité.

Kairi savait qu'elle avait de la magie en elle depuis sa naissance, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en servait directement devant elle.

L'inconnue se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle remit sa capuche blanche sur sa tête puis s'avança vers la cheffe des rebelles. Elle se plaça juste à côté d'elle, et lui parla sans la regarder dans les yeux :

**« Le sort ne durera pas très longtemps. Je dois reprendre ma quête. Nous nous retrouverons peut-être plus tard. »**

Kairi hocha la tête. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie, mais si elle avait une tâche importante à régler de son côté, elle ne pouvait se permettre de la ralentir plus longtemps.

La blonde se remit alors à courir en direction du camp des rebelles.

* * *

La jeune fille, plantée devant Roxas, enleva sa capuche. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. S'agissait-il de la vraie, celle de son monde ? Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'elle le connaissait ? C'était la seule explication possible !

**« Mais, tu es… »** commença le blond.

Cette dernière plaça son doigt sur sa bouche, signe qu'il devait taire son identité. Le Simili de Sora fronça les sourcils. Le temps venait d'être suspendu par il ne savait quel sort, alors pourquoi seulement elle et lui pouvaient-ils encore bouger ?

**« C'est moi qui l'ai jeté,** répondit la jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue, comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. **Et nous n'avons que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se dissipe. »**

Le jeune garçon papillonna des yeux. Comment avait-elle fait pour lire si facilement dans son esprit ? Même Xehanort, malgré son immense savoir et ses odieuses compétences, n'en était pas capable pour autant !

La plume dans la main de Roxas brillait de plus en plus.

**« C'est donc bien toi, le fameux Maître du Destin. Comme dans mon rêve.**

‑ **« Maître du Destin » ? »** répéta le jeune porteur de Keyblade, confus.

Qu'entendait-elle par « Maître du Destin » ? Y avait-il un rapport avec le livre dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tous ? Cela lui semblait un petit peu tiré par les cheveux, étant donné qu'il ne choisissait pas les événements à venir. C'est vrai : pourquoi aurait-il tué Sora ? Ou encore mis en œuvre cette bataille entre les rebelles et les soldats noirs ? Non, ce devait-être autre chose… Mais quoi ?

**« Je dois en avoir quelque part… »** reprit mystérieusement la blonde.

Cette dernière fouilla dans les poches de son manteau. Elle en sortit alors un bout de papier blanc. Que contenait-il de si important ? Une lettre, une formule magique ? La formule de ce sort peut-être !

Elle le tendit à Roxas, lui intiment l'ordre de le prendre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, impatient de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il le déplia. Regarda le recto. Puis le verso. Rien. Page vierge, totalement blanche. Alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire avec un bout de papier vide ?

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade leva des yeux incompréhensifs vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait remis son capuchon blanc pour dissimuler son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. La plume dans sa main brillait de plus en plus.

**« Vas-y, écrit »** l'incita l'inconnue.

Roxas parut réfléchir quelques instants. Écrire, d'accord, mais quoi ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça les avait menés droit dans cette galère ! Alors que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Le blond devait sans doute bien choisir ses mots, pour ne pas empirer la situation. Sauf que rien ne lui venait, dans l'immédiat.

**« Roxas, vite ! Mon sort ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! »**

En effet, le jeune garçon remarqua avec effroi que Demyx recommençait petit à petit à recouvrer l'usage de son corps. Il griffonna alors quelque chose sur le bout de papier, espérant au plus profond de lui que son plan allait marcher !

Tout à coup, le soldat noir disparut. Roxas papillonna des yeux face à la surprise. Venait-il réellement de provoquer ça ?

La jeune fille prit alors le bout de papier et le lut.

**« « Le soldat noir, alors immobilisé par le sort de la divine jeune fille, se retrouva mystérieusement téléporté auprès de celle qui l'avait envoyé ici. » »**

Elle rangea le papier dans sa poche.

**« Pas trop mal, pour une première fois. »**

Roxas se sentit rougir. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de la part de ses amis, mais d'une inconnue… Enfin, pas tellement inconnue en ce qui concernait son visage ! Mais il devait taire son identité pour le moment. Il bafouilla un « merci » à peine audible tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Un geste tout simplement adorable !

**« Tu aurais pu éviter de le renvoyer vers la reine, cependant… »**

L'adolescent fit la moue. Il avait fait avec ce qu'il avait pu. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Il ne voulait pas tuer des humains. Ce n'était pas dans sa philosophie de vie.

**« Je ne voulais pas le tuer,** déclara-t-il.

‑ **Pourquoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille, faussement étonnée.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

**« Tuer quelqu'un ne résout pas tous les problèmes.**

‑ **Même si cette personne est nuisible ? »**

Roxas releva la tête. Une sorte de détermination se lisait dans le fond de ses yeux azurés.

**« Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance »** affirma-t-il.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Lui aussi était « mort » pour permettre à Sora de se réveiller. Il avait abandonné son existence pour permettre à un autre de s'épanouir. Alors le sosie de Ventus savait très bien ce que pouvait signifier le sens du mot « mourir ». Et il était hors de question pour lui de faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Et oui, tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Lui en avait eu une en revenant à la vie grâce à l'intervention de ses amis et de quelques scientifiques qui appartenaient autrefois à l'Organisation XIII. Riku aussi avait eu droit à une seconde chance, en étant pardonné par tous ses amis pour avoir sombré dans les Ténèbres puis s'être reconverti vers le chemin de la Lumière. La voie de l'Aube.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient certes débarrassés de Demyx, mais il restait encore toute une ribambelle de soldats noirs et de civiles qui rodaient encore dans les bois. Et ils devaient trouver rapidement un moyen de s'occuper d'eux.

Roxas se mit alors à réfléchir. Il faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Il pouvait s'en servir une nouvelle fois, mais… Toute magie avait un prix, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel était celui-ci ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue lui sortit de nouveau le bout de papier.

**« Tu en feras bon usage »** dit-elle.

Après le lui avoir donné, l'inconnue tourna les talons. Elle allait pour partir lorsque le blond la rattrapa par la manche de sa robe blanche.

**« Où vas-tu ? »** lui demanda-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Elle se contenta uniquement de lui sourire et de lui dire adresser ces dernières paroles :

**« Nous nous reverrons un jour. »**

La jeune fille s'en retourna en direction de la Cité des Cloches. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Sinon sa sœur risquait de se mettre dans une colère noire. Et elle détestait la voir dans cet état.

Resté seul, Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il déplaça son regard en direction de la plume. Elle brillait toujours, mais un petit peu moins qu'il y a quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Que son pouvoir avait des limites ? Si oui, quels genres de limites ? De temps ou d'action ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : l'utiliser.

Pour cela, le jeune Porteur de Keyblade s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol. Là, il cala la feuille blanche sur sa cuisse. Il réfléchit un instant à la tournure de sa phrase. Ce qu'il allait écrire. Il retournait ses idées de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. Si un seul mot n'était pas à sa place, qui savait les conséquences de ce qu'il risquait de se produire ? Peut-être quelque chose de terrifiant ? Il ne fallait aucunement jouer avec les mots. Car ils étaient dangereux. Et seul Roxas avait le pouvoir de les maîtriser. Comme un bon auteur. Ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être depuis la bataille finale contre Xehanort. Et c'est ce qu'il fera en rentrant chez lui. A supposer qu'il rentre un jour…

**« Là ! Un autre ! »** s'écria soudain l'un des soldats noirs qui débusquait de derrière un sapin géant.

Le Simili mit le point final à sa phrase et releva la tête au bon moment juste pour voir deux gardes de la reine disparaître sous ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Xigbar et Marluxia, respectivement les anciens numéros II et XI.


	18. Le Maître du Destin - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_La camp des rebelles est victime des attaques des soldats de la reine noire, leur pire ennemie. Seulement, le temps a paru comme subitement s'arrêter, et une jeune fille vêtue de blanc est apparu devant Roxas, lui dévoilant qu'il possède le pouvoir d'influencer à sa guide sur ce monde. Roxas reçoit ainsi le surnom de Maître du Destin._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Partie II :**

**Le Maître du Destin**

Kairi n'attendit pas que la jeune fille soit partie pour passer directement à l'attaque. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais l'auburn n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, ce combat ne pouvait que se finir ainsi. Et puis, que serait une guerre sans mort ? Oui, la cheffe des rebelles allait profiter que le temps soit figé pour tuer Vexen. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle devait se venger de la reine. Et de tous ceux à ses ordres par la même occasion, uniquement s'ils se mettaient en travers de sa route. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait ce soldat noir. Mais se venger, pour quoi ? C'était elle qui l'avait tué. Son meilleur ami. Son garde personnel. Son fiancé. Sa raison de vivre. Sora. Désormais, Kairi ne vivait que pour le venger. Peut-être aurait-elle la conscience plus tranquille, après avoir tué l'affreuse souveraine.

L'auburn jeta donc son arc au sol. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle invoqua sa Keyblade. Appel du Destin. Elle la brandit en direction du soldat noir. Puis elle avança lentement dans sa direction, lui lançant un regard froid, glacial, perçant. En bref, de tueuse.

**« Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai,** avança-t-elle en serrant les dents. **Vous m'avez tout pris. Alors j'en fais de même. »**

Figé dans le temps, Vexen ne pouvait ni répondre ni se défendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se laisser tuer. Mais il savait qu'en étant au service de la reine, un destin aussi funeste lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour fatal se tenait ici et maintenant. Et l'ancien numéro IV semblait fier de mourir pour sa maîtresse !

Arrivée au niveau du cœur de son ennemi, Kairi n'hésita même pas sur ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un coup sec, elle enfonça sa Keyblade dans la poitrine de Vexen. Sans un seul cri, le vieil homme perdit petit à petit son enveloppe charnelle qui se désintégra à de multiples petites étincelles, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un cœur rougeâtre qui s'envola dans les cieux. Kairi suivit sa trajectoire d'un œil satisfait, un rictus mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres.

**« Mais pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ?! »** s'écria soudainement la voix de Riku.

L'auburn se retourna et fit face au trio qu'elle avait envoyé à la Cité des Cloches. Aqua, les mains sur sa bouche, ne semblait pas en revenir de la scène qu'elle venait de visionner. Terra, quant à lui, était quelque peu surpris. Mais rien de bien alarmant. Quant à Riku, ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir. On aurait presque dit qu'il se retenait de fondre sur elle et de lui arracher lui aussi le cœur.

**« Je le fais pour me venger,** répondit la cheffe des Rebelles sur un ton froid et presque de défi.

‑ **Mais… Es-tu réellement consciente de ce que cela signifie ?! »** demanda la bleue qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, bien qu'elle restât toujours autant en état de choc.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

**« Bien sûr que je le sais. Et je m'en fiche. C'est justement mon but.**

‑ **Comment ça ? »** questionna l'argenté en fronçant gravement les sourcils, inquiet face à ces propos déroutants.

Kairi se mit à regarder le ciel, rêveuse. Un nouveau sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres rosées.

**« Elle cherche à invoquer le Kingdom Hearts,** annonça Terra à sa place. **Elle veut ramener Sora parmi nous. »**

Le regard de la jeune fille se mit à briller intensément, ses pupilles azurées toujours levées vers les cieux.

* * *

**« Roxas ! »**

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait appelé. Ce fut avec surprise, mais surtout avec joie, qu'il constata que ses deux amis, Aqua et Riku, revenaient sains et saufs de leur mission. Mais surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir été pris dans la bataille comme lui l'avait été.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, la bleue serra fort le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par ce geste. Ils n'étaient pas si proches, d'ordinaire. Mais recevoir une étreinte de son amie ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il en avait bien besoin après tous les événements et les révélations qu'il venait d'avoir.

**« J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! »** ajouta-t-elle, visiblement très heureuse de le retrouver.

La jeune femme desserra son emprise sur lui. Elle le tint alors par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**« Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ?**

‑ **Non, ça va… Enfin, je crois… »**

Il remarqua alors au loin Riku et Terra s'approcher à leur tour. Kairi, quant à elle, passa juste à côté de lui sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Comme si elle n'en avait que faire. Quelque chose dans ses pupilles avait changé. Elles étaient désormais emplies de rage et de haine. Mais aussi de détermination. L'auburn semblait bien plus effrayante qu'auparavant.

**« Ne fais pas attention à elle »** informa l'argenté alors arrivé à ses côtés.

Terra se contenta d'adresser un large sourire – presque faux – à Roxas puis partit à la suite de sa cheffe. Au moins, lui avait eu la gentillesse de lui adresser un regard. Roxas remarqua alors que Riku lançait un regard de glace à la jeune fille. Ce dernier interrogea Aqua du coin de l'œil. Le blondinet le sentait, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé.

**« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches »** dit la Maître de la Keyblade.

La bleue expliqua immédiatement et dans les moindres détails ce que le Terra de ce monde leur avait appris. Que Kairi cherchait à recréer le Kingdom Hearts dans le seul but de ramener Sora à la vie, et que pour cela, elle comptait prendre le cœur de tous les partisans de la reine.

**« Mais, si elle fait ça, elle va…,** commença le blond.

‑ **On sait,** coupa le Maître de la Keyblade.** Si elle fait ça, une Guerre des Keyblades éclatera.**

‑ **Et ce monde finira comme le nôtre, **compléta la jeune femme.

‑ **En de nombreux petits mondes »** finit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

Ils comprirent enfin, tous les trois. Ce monde, il s'agissait du leur. Leur monde avant la première Guerre des Keyblades. Quand il n'en formait qu'un seul. Et c'était ce qui expliquait tout. Voilà pourquoi tous les mondes semblaient reliés entre eux. Parce que la Guerre des Keyblades dans cette version n'avait pas encore éclatée.

**« Il faut qu'on empêche ça ! »** s'écria Roxas qui prenait réellement conscience des enjeux que cela impliquait de se retrouver avec un monde divisé de toutes parts.

Riku croisa les bras sur son torse, le regard sévère.

**« Ce n'est pas à nous de changer l'histoire, **dit-il. **Nous n'en avons pas les moyens.**

‑ **Mais, Riku… »** tenta Aqua.

Tout comme Roxas, elle aussi voulait sauver ce monde. Le voir unit comme autrefois était une chance unique de comprendre l'histoire de leurs propres mondes ! Ils devaient intervenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce qu'ils savaient les conséquences d'une Guerre des Keyblades.

Roxas, à la surprise générale, commença à rire faiblement.

**« Tu crois ça ? »**

Le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi le regardait de haut. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre pour changer les événements ? Depuis qu'il était un élu de la Keyblade, Riku avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas interférer avec les affaires des mondes. Et cela s'appliquait également à cette version grotesque du leur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Simili leur montra alors la plume ainsi que le bout de papier que lui avait donné la jeune fille en blanc. Il leur expliqua ensuite l'étrange pouvoir dont il était doté mais également son surnom, le Maître du Destin.

**« C'est donc toi qui as fait disparaître les soldats noirs,** comprit Aqua en haussant les sourcils d'admiration. **Je me disais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'envoler aussi mystérieusement… ! »**

Pour toute réponse, Roxas se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Cependant, Riku, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Comment un simple Simili comme lui pouvait influencer les événements dans un monde entier ? Certes, sa version humaine était Sora, l'un des Porteurs de la Keyblade les plus puissant qui avaient jamais existé malgré sa stupidité sans pareille et son manque de réalisme, mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas prouver que le petit blond détenait un tel pouvoir.

**« Prouve-le-nous,** proposa-t-il sur un ton de défi.

‑ **Pas de problème ! »**

L'adolescent s'empara de sa plume et commença à écrire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Une fois le point posé, Roxas leva les yeux de sa feuille et attendit que le résultat se produise. Une minute. Deux minutes. Rien.

Le Maître de la Keyblade arqua un sourcil. Il perdait patience.

**« Alors ?** s'irrita Riku, bras croisé sur son torse musclé.

‑ **Je ne comprends pas !** s'exclama Roxas, indigné. **Ca a marché, tout à l'heure ! Alors pourquoi… »**

Aqua lui prit gentiment le papier des mains et lut la phrase à voix haute :

**« « C'est alors que surgit parmi les arbres le double de Xion, la meilleure amie de notre héros. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, et il mourrait d'envie de la connaître, dans ce monde-ci ! En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas méchante, bien sûr. » Bon style d'écriture. »**

Le blondinet baissa la tête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas marché, cette fois-ci ? Son regard atterrit sur la plume. Elle ne brillait plus comme autrefois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la compréhension. C'était ça ! Elle ne rayonnait plus autant parce qu'elle n'avait plus son pouvoir magique ! Donc forcément, elle ne pouvait pas marcher ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il la recharger en magie ? Il s'empressa d'en faire part à ses amis.

**« Bonne question,** fit Aqua en se prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index tout en fronçant les sourcils. **Est-ce que je peux la voir s'il te plaît ? »**

Si quelqu'un s'en sortait bien en histoire de magie, c'était bien la jeune femme ! Roxas s'empressa de la lui donner.

Aqua admira la plume sous tous les angles, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était si différente des autres plumes. Elle la rendit à son propriétaire en soupirant.

**« Je n'arrive pas à capter la moindre source de magie,** annonça-t-elle, une pointe de désespoir dans le ton de sa voix.** Je suis désolée. »**

Roxas soupira tout en rangeant la plume dans sa poche. Tant pis. Les réponses lui viendront sans doute plus tard.

**« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions retourner auprès de Kairi,** conseilla la bleue. **Nous devrions aller constater l'ampleur des dégâts. »**

Les deux plus âgés partirent devant. Roxas les suivait, mais à son rythme. Les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, il se posait des tonnes de questions dans son esprit. Comment la jeune fille en blanc l'avait-elle trouvé ? Et si elle n'était pas la même que dans leur monde, comment se faisait-il qu'elle semblait le connaître ? Et cette plume. Comment expliquer sa présence ici et maintenant ? Et pourquoi ne marchait-elle plus ? Bizarrement, le jeune garçon se sentait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Et si, comme les sorts Brasier, Glacier ou encore Foudre, le pouvoir de cette plume nécessitait une partie de sa force vitale ? Il y avait toujours un prix à payer avec la magie. Seuls les grands magiciens comme Aqua ou Maître Yen Sid n'en payait que la moitié. Le sosie de Ventus en vint donc à la conclusion que cette plume puisait dans ses forces vitales. Et renvoyer tous les soldats noirs auprès de la fameuse reine avait dû le vider d'une grande partie de ses forces.

* * *

Maître Yen Sid, installé dans l'immense bibliothèque de la Contrée du Départ, examinait le livre dans lequel étaient coincés Aqua, Riku ainsi que Roxas. Il ne le comprenait pas. Les pages se remplissaient d'elles-mêmes, par moment. Elles semblaient retracer les aventures que subissaient les trois Élus de la Keyblade. Seulement, de drôles de mots apparaissaient de temps en temps. Des phrases des plus perturbantes.

Premièrement, ces phrases se détachaient du reste du corps de texte. En effet, elles apparaissaient souvent dans le coin en haut à droite. Deuxièmement, elles n'étaient pas écrites avec la même calligraphie. Celle-ci était bien plus grosse, de style gothique. Et enfin, son contenu était des plus effrayant.

_**"Je suis de retour."**_

_**"Vos amis souffrent."**_

_**"Petite marionnette entend ma voix."**_

_**"Je te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ?"**_

_**"Et une princesse corrompue."**_

_**"Le plus grand héros de tous les temps, corrompu également."**_

_**"Encore un monde submergé."**_

_**"Qui sera ma prochaine cible ?"**_

Une page se détachait cependant des autres. Cette fois-ci, elle était totalement remplie de cette écriture sinistre. Yen Sid se demandait sérieusement qui pouvait bien s'amuser à essayer de l'effrayer !

_**« Je sais que tu lis ces mots. J'y suis toujours relié. Malheureusement pour vous, misérables vermines de la Lumière, rien ne m'arrête. Les Mondes tombent les uns après les autres. Les Élus tombent les uns après les autres. Plus de Ténèbres, toujours plus de Ténèbres ! Elles me nourrissent ; sont ma chair et mon sang ! Je ne vis que pour elles ! Et bientôt, l'univers entier sombrera dans les Ténèbres !**_

_**» J'ai trouvé ma prochaine cible. Tu veux un indice, je présume ? Une jeune sorcière à l'incroyable pureté. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, non ? Tes misérables petits protecteurs de la Lumière ne pourront rien contre moi ! Avec cette gentille petite à mes côtés, qui sait quels genres de monde je pourrais bien créer ? J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !**_

_**» Tremblez devant la véritable puissance des Ténèbres ! »**_

Yen Sid referma violemment le livre. Un petit voyage à la Cité du Crépuscule s'imposait.

L'ancien Maître de la Keyblade devait impérativement mettre Naminé en sûreté.

* * *

_**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :**_

_** "Kairi ! Où es-tu ?!"**_

_** "Ce n'est pas... toi ! Ne laisse pas la haine... t'aveugler... !"**_

_** "Je vais te détruire !"**_

_** "Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Maître Yen Sid ?"**_


	19. Séance d'Entraînement - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Le groupe de Lea, Kairi et Ventus a découvert que le Monde des Rêves se retrouve, tout comme le Château Disney, complètement vidé de ses habitants. Seuls les animaux semblent avoir été épargnés dans ce monde-ci. Cependant, la sombre partie de Ventus, Vanitas, a refait son apparition. Serait-ce lui l'origine des mystérieuses disparitions ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Partie I :**

**Séance d'Entraînement**

Le vaisseau Gummi filait en direction de sa prochaine destination. Les trois héros de la Keyblade ignoraient toujours le prochain monde que Yen Sid leur avait attribué. Deux seulement étaient assis sur les sièges en face de l'immense pare-brise à l'avant du véhicule. Il s'agissait de Lea et Ventus. Kairi, qui ne se sentait pas totalement remise de son combat contre Vanitas, avait demandé à rester quelques temps dans sa cabine. Les deux garçons, comprenant sa détresse, l'avaient gentiment laissée faire.

** « Dis, ce Vanitas, comment expliquerais-tu qu'il soit revenu ? »** questionna le rouquin au bout d'un certain temps pour briser le silence.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

** « J'en sais rien. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.**

‑ **Vraiment, tu n'as pas une petite…**

‑ **Non, je te dis ! »** coupa court le sosie de Roxas.

L'ancien numéro VIII haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compagnon lui réponde aussi sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans des états pareils ? Le fait qu'il n'est pas pu protéger Kairi ? Le retour inexpliqué de sa part de Ténèbres ? Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait donc le confirmer et dire avec exactitude ce qui le rendait d'aussi mauvais poil.

** « Excuse-moi, **dit l'adolescent d'une voix faible. **Je vais voir comment se porte Kairi. »**

Ven détacha sa ceinture et se leva sans même donner un seul regard pour l'adulte. Jamais Lea ne l'avait vu comme cela auparavant, d'aussi peu qu'il le connaissait. Et il devait dire qu'il se sentait un peu inquiet pour son ami Porteur de Keyblade. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport au fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas. C'était juste qu'il avait un peu appris à mieux le connaître depuis la défaite de Xehanort, et qu'ils s'étaient par ailleurs déjà rencontré une fois à Jardin Radieux. Et le rouquin savait que Ventus était le type de garçon calme et réfléchit. Enfin, réfléchit, pas toujours. Il avait un petit côté de Sora, à ce niveau-là.

* * *

Recroquevillée sur son lit, Kairi se repassait en boucle sa défaite face à Vanitas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu face à lui. Était-ce lui qui était fort ? Ou bien elle qui était faible ? La jeune fille penchait plus sur la deuxième idée. Certes, il lui semblait incroyablement puissant. Mais elle, fortement inutile. Oui, l'auburn se trouvait complètement inefficace à cette mission. Elle pensait ne pas être faite pour le combat. Elle n'était bonne qu'à être la demoiselle en détresse. Bonne qu'à être toujours secourue. Le maillon faible. Pourquoi la Keyblade avait-elle choisit quelqu'un comme elle ?! Le fait d'être une fille n'avait rien à voir non plus. Si Kairi prenait exemple sur Aqua et Xion, les deux savaient se battre comme il le fallait. Cependant, auraient-elles pliées face à Vanitas ? Non. Jamais. Il ne leur arrivait même pas à la cheville !

Soudain, la princesse de cœur eut une idée. Elle sortit énergétiquement de ses draps et se tint droite. Elle leva son bras devant elle et fit apparaître Appel du Destin au creux de sa main. Puisqu'elle avait du niveau à rattraper, alors autant commencer dès maintenant ! La jeune fille commençait à s'entraîner dans son coin, envoyant valser à droite à gauche deux trois coups de Keyblade, quand on toqua à la porte. Surprise, cette dernière baissa sa garde puis autorisa la personne à entrer. Elle fut étonnée de voir la tête de Ventus dépasser de l'embrasure de la porte métallique.

** « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** demanda-t-elle gentiment, avec un timide petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

‑ **Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… » **expliqua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrièrede la tête.

Le blondinet baissa les yeux et remarqua la Keyblade dans les mains de son amie. Il comprit instinctivement qu'elle essayait de s'entraîner. Ven sut également que c'était de la faute de Vanitas. La jeune fille essayait sans aucun doute de devenir plus puissante.

** « Kairi… »** commença-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Voyant que quelque chose clochait avec son compagnon de voyage, l'adolescente posa sa Keyblade sur son lit et s'approcha de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

** « Ven ? Qu'est-ce… »**

Le sosie de Roxas essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras. Il serra ensuite les poings, mais il ne levait cependant toujours pas les yeux vers l'auburn.

** « C'est que… Je m'en veux »** articula difficilement Ventus entre deux sanglots inaudibles.

Kairi soupira. Alors c'était ça ? Elle s'imaginait bien pire ! La jeune fille comprit un peu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se sentait coupable car Vanitas était sa partie d'ombre, mais il ne devait pas se sentir coupable pour tous les méfaits qu'il pouvait commettre ! Ven n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle s'empressa de lui faire part de cela. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état.

**« Ne te morfond pas sur ton sort, tu n'y es pour rien. »**

Kairi s'avança doucement vers lui. D'abord timidement, elle prit les devant et entoura ses bras des siens. C'était étrange, cette étreinte. Elle avait l'impression d'enlacer Sora… !

** « Bref,** enchaîna le jeune garçon pour changer de sujet tout en se séparant de la jeune fille. **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ta Keyblade ? »**

L'auburn jeta un coup d'œil à Appel du Destin. Elle attendait toujours impatiemment sa propriétaire sur le lit. Elle la saisit et s'apprêta à la ranger en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire pour ça, mais ce dernier croisa les bras derrière la tête avant de lui annoncer :

** « Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux ? »**

Kairi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, un peu étonnée par la proposition. Un petit combat contre Ventus ? Pourquoi pas, mais il était très fort comparée à elle et…

** « Je retiendrai mes coups, t'inquiète pas ! »** promit-il en lui tendant une main pour sceller un accord.

La jeune fille fit la moue. S'entraîner contre lui pourrait effectivement être un bon moyen de s'entraîner. Elle confirma par ailleurs son offre en lui agrippant la main à son tour.

**« Et puis,** poursuivit-il en faisant craquer sa nuque, **je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin aussi ! »**

Le blond sortit alors sa Keyblade et la tint à l'envers, comme à sa drôle d'habitude. C'était un peu grâce à cela que l'on parvenait à le différencier de Roxas. Il se prépara à passer à l'offensive, lorsque Kairi s'écria :

** « Attends ! Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose !**

‑ **Quoi ?** fit Ventus, surprit, tout en se redressant.

‑ **Sora m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une salle spéciale pour s'entraîner…**

‑ **Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »** plaisanta le jeune homme.

Un rire gêné s'échappa de la gorge de Kairi. Il marquait un point. Elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé avant. Seulement, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle en question. Tant pis. Le vaisseau n'était pas si grand qu'il n'y semblait paraître. La trouver prendrait maximum vingt minutes. Mais la jeune fille espérait que cela ne serait pas aussi long tout de même ! Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit un peu plus préparée avant d'arriver au prochain monde, car personne ne savait où ils se rendaient, ni même ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir, ou quels obstacles ils allaient devoir affronter.

L'auburn sortit donc de sa cabine, suivie de près par Ventus. Elle prit ensuite le couloir de droite, puisque celui de gauche menait directement au cockpit. Au bout d'un certain moment, le chemin se divisait encore en deux. La voie de droite menait cette fois au réfectoire, ça elle s'en souvenait bien. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kairi pouvait être une grande gourmande, quand elle le voulait ! Mais pour le moment, la question de son besoin de manger ne se faisait pas ressentir. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Les deux adolescents prirent donc le chemin de gauche. Une seule porte s'y trouvait, un tout petit plus à droite, juste en tournant. La jeune fille fit signe à son ami de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur, pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la salle recherchée. Quel soulagement quand elle remarqua que c'était bien celle-ci ! Elle ouvrit donc grand la porte et invita le blond à entrer.

Contrairement à leur salle d'entraînement à la Contrée du Départ, celle-ci semblait ridiculement petite. Mais elle suffirait largement pour un petit combat amical. Trois mannequins de tailles différents étaient postés contre le mur du fond à gauche, stoïques et impassibles, tels de bons petits soldats. Quelques appareils de musculations prenaient la poussière également dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait, juste à gauche de l'entrée, une petite caisse en bois. Kairi se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Sans doute divers armes en bois, pour ne pas se blesser lors d'un entraînement. Est-ce qu'elle estimait qu'elle en aurait besoin ? Son but était au départ de s'améliorer à la Keyblade, alors autant s'entraîner avec, non ?

La salle semblait néanmoins inutilisée depuis bien des années. L'adolescente déduisait cela à toute la poussière recouvrant le sol ou les accessoires d'entraînements ou encore les nombreuses toiles d'araignées. Sora et ses amis ne devaient pas venir ici très souvent. Pour ne pas dire jamais. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, avec tous les Sans-coeurs ou Similis qui traînaient dans les mondes, c'était bien plus pratique pour s'exercer que de frapper un stupide mannequin en bois !

** « C'est sale,** releva Ventus en s'avançant vers le centre la salle.

‑ **Pas grave. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler. »**

Kairi alla se placer à l'extrême droite de la pièce, et Ven à l'opposé, face à elle. Une fois en place, la jeune fille respira un bon coup. Elle devait se donner à fond dans ce combat, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un moyen pour elle de mieux se concentrer.

** « On peut y aller ? »** questionna le blond, qui avait plus que hâte lui aussi de s'entraîner.

L'auburn serra fort le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Oui, elle se sentait prête.

** « C'est bon, **annonça-t-elle, une pointe de détermination dans le fond de sa voix.

‑ **Partez ! »**

La princesse de cœur fut la première à passer à l'action. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela soit possible, elle sentit ses jambes courir à toute vitesse. Jamais elle n'avait courut aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Tenant fermement Appel du Destin, elle se dirigeait avec détermination sur Ventus. Elle se trouvait presque à sa portée lorsque ce dernier, voulant éviter le coup qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner, fit une pirouette vers l'arrière. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant. Elle profita que son ami soit un peu déstabilisé par son salto arrière pour sauter à son tour dans sa direction, Appel du Destin planté droit vers son cœur. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait jamais esquiver le coup, le blond eut pour idée de lancer le sort Glacier X. L'air autour de Kairi se fit soudainement de plus en plus froid. Alors qu'elle atteignait presque sa cible, une épaisse couche de glace s'empara d'elle et la figea dans les airs.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le sosie de Roxas se laissa tomber au sol, les bras en croix. Il avait eut chaud ! Quelques secondes de plus, et s'en était fini de lui ! Elle aurait pu lui arracher le cœur ! Elle pouvait être dangereuse, finalement, lorsqu'elle le voulait ! Vanitas, ou n'importe quel autre ennemi, avait du réel soucis à se faire ! Seulement, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le jeune garçon n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler. En effet, il remarqua avec étonnement que la glace dans laquelle son amie était prisonnière commençait déjà à fondre. Kairi semblait entourée d'une étrange aura rouge. Un sort de Brasier peut-être ? Mais impossible ! Personne n'était capable de réagir sous une telle couche de glace ! Personne sauf… Une telle force serait-elle vraiment enfouie au plus profond de l'auburn ? Ven ne s'en serait jamais douté !

Ventus se releva rapidement, la glace autour de Kairi ayant presque totalement fondue. Histoire de préparer le prochain assaut, il alla se placer derrière elle, et l'attaquer ainsi par surprise.

Reprenant pleinement le contrôle de son corps, la jeune fille fondit sur le sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois Ven. Sa Keyblade percuta le parquet métallique, mais cela ne sembla pas la déstabiliser pour autant. Elle se redressa rapidement et jeta des regards autour d'elle, cherchant sa cible. L'auburn eut subitement l'idée de se retourner. Elle remarqua alors Ven qui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer le coup qu'elle avait essayé de lui asséner il y a quelques instants. Sauf que Kairi connaissait parfaitement la parade. La Princesse de Cœur tendit le bras et sa Keyblade vint entrechoquer celle du blond juste à temps. Cela eu pour effet de créer une onde de choc qui souleva la poussière présente dans la salle.

Ventus tomba au sol, un genou à terre. Il toussa à cause du nuage de poussière que le coup venait de créer. Le Porteur de Keyblade essaya de trouver son amie malgré l'épaisseur du nuage poussiéreux. Cette salle sera nettoyée très prochainement, impensable de refaire un combat dans cette situation !

** « Kairi !** appela-t-il, devenant de plus en plus inquiet. **Où es-tu ?! »**

Une nouvelle quinte de toux s'empara de ses poumons. Cet entraînement virait presque au cauchemar ! Ce fut alors que le jeune garçon remarqua deux paires d'yeux rouges s'approcher lentement de lui. Cette fois, il en était sûr : la situation virait clairement au délire !

Récupérant sa Keyblade tombée au sol durant sa chute, le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Terra s'approcha de l'étrange apparition. Quelle fut sa surprise d'y découvrir Kairi ! Mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement en plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle le fixait froidement, une lueur démente dans le fond de ses pupilles azurées, ne tenant Appel du Destin plus que d'une seule main. Ce n'était pas sa position habituelle. Un drôle de sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres rosées.

Complètement hors de lui, Ventus s'élança vers l'auburn et l'empoigna par les épaules. Il la secoua dans tous les sens pour tenter de la ramener à elle.

** « Réveille-toi !** lui hurlait-il au visage. **Ce n'est pas toi ! Reprends tes esprits ! Kairi, tu m'entends ?! »**

La jeune fille ne répondait que par des ricanements. On aurait dit qu'elle était comme… possédée. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait la qualifier en cet instant.

De sa main libre, la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku attrapa Ven par le cou et le souleva dans les airs. Elle lui faisait subir ce que Vanitas lui avait fait il y a quelques heures maintenant, au Palais des Rêves. Comme une sorte de vengeance. Le blond arrivait de moins en moins à respirer. Il empoignait fermement les poignets de son amie, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, espérant la faire lâcher prise.

** « Ce n'est pas… toi !** tenta de raisonner Ventus qui manquait de plus en plus d'air. **Ne laisse pas la haine… t'aveugler… ! »**

Kairi n'écoutait plus ce qu'il lui disait. Elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa main droite pour y créer un puissant sort Brasier. Sans doute encore plus puissant que Brasier X au vu de la chaleur incommensurable que son sort rejetait. L'adolescent le savait : s'il ne faisait rien rapidement, il allait finir carbonisé par son sort ! Il eut alors l'idée de rassembler toutes ses forces dans un seul coup de pied qu'il envoya dans le ventre de l'auburn. Cela sembla marcher, puisque la jeune fille le lâcha instantanément.

Ventus tomba lourdement à terre. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il parvint tout de même à récupérer sa Keyblade tombée au sol lorsque son amie l'étranglait. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, lui lançait un drôle de regard haineux. Ses yeux injectés de sang la rendait d'autant plus effrayante qu'auparavant.

** « Je vais te détruire ! »** rugit-elle.

L'auburn invoqua de nouveau Appel du Destin, prête à retourner se battre. Ven écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était inépuisable ou quoi ?! Et il était seul face à elle. Si seulement Lea avait la bonne idée de venir voir ce qu'il se passait à cet instant précis ! Mais ce paresseux devait être bien trop occupé à roupiller dans le cockpit ! Ce qui faisait que l'ancien élève d'Eraqus devait se débrouiller seul face à la folie soudaine de Kairi. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait la faire revenir à la raison ! Ses paroles ne semblaient même pas l'atteindre !

Kairi s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de son ami. Elle hurlait de rage. Ven devait rapidement réagir, s'il ne voulait pas périr sous les coups de cette folle ! Il réussit à faire un super-saut et à passer au dessus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, complètement déstabilisée, ne parvint pas à comprendre à temps ce qu'il se passait. Ventus profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui asséner le plat de sa Keyblade dans la nuque, pour ne pas la blesser au sens propre. Sous le choc, la Princesse de Cœur tomba au sol, paralysée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pas très sûr de son coup, le sosie de Roxas s'approcha d'elle, un peu en retrait tout de même. La jeune fille jouait peut-être la comédie et rien ne disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se relever sans prévenir. Arrivé au niveau de son visage, le jeune garçon remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Et cela le rassura.

** « Kairi ? »**

Cette dernière ne réagit pas de suite. Elle ferma cependant doucement les yeux et murmura un _**« désolée »**_ presque inaudible.


	20. Séance d'Entraînement - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Nous nous excusons pour le retard, nous avons complètement oublié de publier le chapitre prévu initialement hier..._**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Alors que Ventus et Kairi s'entraînaient à la Keyblade dans le but de devenir plus forts face à Vanitas, la jeune fille est devenue soudainement méconnaissable. Heureusement, Ven est parvenu à la ramener à la raison, mais... Qu'est-il réellement arrivé à la jeune fille ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Partie II :**

**Séance d'Entraînement**

Lea s'était endormi sur son fauteuil. En effet, il trouvait ce voyage en Vaisseau Gummi bien trop long et ennuyeux. A son goût bien sûr. S'il était parti avec Ven, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été du même avis. Mais cela, il ne s'en rendra compte que bien plus tard.

Le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'il entendit le sosie de son meilleur ami l'appeler. Surpris, il tomba carrément de son siège.

** « Hé ! Ca va pas de crier comme ça ?! **s'exclama-t-il en s'aidant du fauteuil pour se redresser.** J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »**

L'ancien numéro VIII écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kairi inconsciente dans les bras de Ventus. Il avait manqué quelque chose, là.

** « Pourquoi tu l'emmènes ici ?!** railla-t-il sans paraître pour autant méchant. **Faut la mettre dans son lit ! »**

Les deux amis s'élancèrent à toutes jambes dans la cabine de la jeune fille. Ils prirent soin de la déposer délicatement dans son lit, et ils la couvrirent ensuite de ses draps. Ven alla dans la salle de bain de Kairi – toute chambre avait droit à sa propre salle de bain – et chercha un gant de toilette. Une fois la main dessus, il le passa sous l'eau froide. Le blond revint enfin auprès de son amie et y déposa le gant mouillé sur son front.

** « Bon. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe là ? »** questionna Lea qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'auburn se retrouvait une nouvelle fois inconsciente.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une nouvelle fois de la faute de ce Vanitas. S'il avait décidé de s'en prendre une fois de plus à elle, ce type passerait un sale quart d'heure. Notamment si Sora et Riku venaient à être au courant de cela une fois de retour.

Ventus lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put leur combat. La force incroyable dont elle avait fait preuve. Son délire. Comment il avait réussit à la calmer.

** « C'est pas bon… » **releva le rouquin en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux rouges.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment l'ampleur de la situation. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient néanmoins détacher leurs regards de Kairi. Ils espéraient qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, pour qu'ils puissent avoir plus d'informations.

** « Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Maître Yen Sid ? »** demanda Ventus en fronçant dramatiquement les sourcils.

Lea lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en secouant négativement le chef.

** « Il a déjà beaucoup de chose à régler. Comme sortir nos amis du livre. »**

Les pensées du blond se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Aqua. Quelles sortes d'aventures pouvaient bien lui arriver ? Comment allait-elle ? Rencontrait-elle des difficultés avec Riku ou Roxas ? Ven ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci de ce côté là. Il savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune Simili. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du meilleur ami de Sora. Certes, il n'appartenait plus aux Ténèbres comme on le lui avait expliqué, mais il lui arrivait des fois d'être sombre et lunatique. Et le jeune garçon savait également que le courant ne passait pas toujours entre la bleue et le Maître de la Keyblade.

Lea, quant à lui, songea à Roxas. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop en danger. Et qu'il cherchait surtout un moyen de rentrer ! Le rouquin s'inquiéta également pour Xion. Est-ce que tout se passait bien avec Sora et Terra ? Elle s'entendait bien avec ces deux-là, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire, de côté là. Il espérait juste que, contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas rencontré Vanitas.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade posèrent de nouveaux leurs yeux sur Kairi. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Bon point. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller maintenant…

* * *

Kairi ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en se réveillant était les deux visages inquiets de ses amis Lea et Ventus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la regarder dormir ? Elle trouvait cela limite indécent de fixer une jeune fille durant son sommeil ! Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. Elle dormait ?

** « Tu te réveilles enfin !** se réjouit Ven.

‑ **Tu nous as vraiment fait peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »**

L'auburn s'assit sur son lit. Son regard passa de Lea à Ventus. Puis de Ventus à Lea. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, confuse.

** « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » **demanda la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku d'une petite voix, en se massant les tempes.

Le sosie de Roxas lui expliqua comment avait fini leur entraînement. Qu'elle était devenue totalement incontrôlable et hors d'atteinte. Comme possédée. Il lui dit également qu'elle avait développé des capacités impressionnantes, notamment au niveau de sa magie.

** « Comme si tu avais les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un être des Ténèbres ! »** précisa l'ancien élève d'Eraqus.

Kairi frémit. Elle remonta un petit plus la couverture sur ses épaules puis attrapa ses bras, comme pour cacher qu'elle tremblait. L'adolescente ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ventus était-il sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle, forte ? La jeune fille ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle, devenue incontrôlable ? Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire, mais une autre était persuadée que son ami disait la vérité.

**« Je suis désolée…**

‑ **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »** s'étonna Lea en haussant les sourcils.

Les deux adolescents levèrent le regard vers le plus âgé, tous deux surpris.

**« Quoi ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de déraper »** précisa-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

L'auburn regarda dans le vide, comme pensive. _**« Ca arrive à tout le monde de déraper »**_. Elle se repassait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Certes, mais à ce point ? Ven avait également dit que ses pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux d'un être des Ténèbres. Était-ce lui, Vanitas, qui avait pris possession de son corps, de son cœur, un peu plus tôt, dans la salle d'entraînement ? Kairi espérait que non, tout de même ! Peut-être qu'elle avait juste été aveuglée par son désir de se venger de Vanitas ? Mais si c'était bien le cas, alors… Les Ténèbres avaient-elles pris une place dans son cœur ? Décidément, la moitié de Ventus semblait vraiment être un être nuisible ! Comment était-il parvenu à faire cela ? Kairi ne faisait-elle pas partie des Princesses de Cœurs, ces jeunes filles aux cœurs les plus purs ? Si les Ténèbres s'étaient réellement immiscées dans le fond de son cœur, alors cela voulait possiblement dire qu'elle venait de perdre son statu de Princesse de Cœur, non ?

**« Nous devrions avertir Maître Yen Sid… »** annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lea posa ses poings sur ses hanches et la dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

**« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Yen Sid a d'autres problèmes à gérer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »**

L'auburn baissa la tête. Ses pensées naviguèrent vers ses amis coincés dans le livre répondant au nom de _Fairy Tale_. Un conte de fées ? Ses camarades se trouvaient-ils réellement dans un conte de fées ? Ou dans une version un peu plus… Différente ? La jeune fille pensa alors à Riku. Une part d'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Car il était seul dans ce monde inconnu avec d'autres porteurs que ses deux meilleurs amis. Et elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'il parvenait à gérer leur situation. Mais d'une autre part, elle ne s'en faisait pas vraiment. L'argenté était quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. Après tout, il avait réussi à repousser les Ténèbres de son cœur et ainsi devenir un Maître de la Keyblade ! Elle semblait persuadée que rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver. Jamais.

**« Cependant, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter… »**

Sans même demander la permission, Lea se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie. Là, il fouilla dans les poches de son long manteau de cuir, puis en sortit une pantoufle de verre.

**« Je le savais !** s'écria soudainement Ventus à la surprise générale. **Tu te travestis ! »**

Le rouquin écarquilla grand les yeux, profondément choqué par les propos de Ven. Comment ces mots pouvaient-ils sortir de sa bouche, à _lui_ ?!

**« Qu… Quoi… ?! Mais… Mais non enfin ! »**

Kairi tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses fous-rires derrière deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche. C'était peine perdue ! Ventus aussi riait de bon cœur.

**« Enfin bon, je voulais vous expliquer,** reprit le jeune homme en se raclant la gorge pour dissiper son mal être, **que j'ai trouvé ça au palais du monde précédent.**

‑ **Et donc ?** l'incita à poursuivre Kairi en recouvrant son sang-froid.

‑ **J'ai été de suite attaqué par une étrange créature juste après l'avoir ramassée.**

‑ **Donc toi aussi… »** dit énigmatiquement Ven.

Le jeune garçon leur narra son drôle de combat face à son double, tandis que Lea raconta le sien face au lézard.

**« Je n'avais donc pas rêvé,** remarqua Kairi en fixant un point au loin dans l'espace depuis le hublot de sa cabine. **Il y avait bien des Ténèbres dans ce monde.**

‑ **Et le plus étrange, c'est que tu sembles avoir été la seule à les avoir vues,** releva le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua. **Mais ces créatures, pourrait-il que ce soient…**

‑ **Des Sans-Coeurs ? »** hasarda le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

Ventus fit non de la tête.

**« Des Nescients,** informa-t-il.

‑ **Des quoi ?** firent Kairi et Lea en même temps.

‑ **Des créatures naissant des émotions négatives. Elles apparaissent uniquement lorsque Vanitas est dans le coin.»**

Le vaisseau Gummi s'arrêta soudainement dans sa course, ce qui suspendit immédiatement les trois amis dans leur discussion.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** s'inquiéta Ventus en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se ruèrent vers le hublot de la chambre de Kairi pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ils se trouvaient devant leur prochaine destination.

**« Nous sommes arrivés, on dirait,** remarqua la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku.

‑ **L'un de vous connaît ce monde ? »** demanda le blond en examinant plus attentivement la façon dont il était constitué.

De ce qu'il parvenait à voir, un château aux tourelles pointues recouvrait le pôle nord de la planète, accompagné par une sorte de labyrinthe dont l'entrée formait un cœur. Sur l'autre partie du globe se trouvait une maisonnette.

**« Oui, moi. C'est le Pays des Merveilles. »**

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'anciennement Axel. Le rouquin connaissait ce monde ? Sérieusement ? Il leur expliqua alors qu'il était déjà venu ici, durant une ou deux missions avec Roxas et Xion lorsqu'ils faisaient encore partis de l'Organisation XIII. Cependant, l'ancien numéro VIII annonça également qu'il ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas compter sur lui pour leur indiquer le chemin.

**« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous resterons groupés, c'est tout,** dit Kairi.

‑ **Nous ?** reprit Lea. **Non, non, hors de question que tu descendes de ce vaisseau tant que tu ne seras pas sur pieds. »**

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis arqua un sourcil, visiblement contrariée.

**« Je ne suis plus une enfant,** s'indigna-t-elle. **C'est interdit que vous vous amusiez sans moi.**

‑ **Et si Vanitas reprenait possession de ton esprit, hein ?** souleva le rouquin. **Comment est-ce que tu feras ?**

‑ **On fera en sorte de la protéger,** intervint Ventus. **C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? »**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Kairi et Lea le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, surpris par son attitude. Ven fronça les sourcils.

**« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »**

Comme pour vérifier, il passa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

**« Non, c'est juste que…, **commença l'auburn.

‑ **On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu t'énerves. »**

Le blondinet fit une moue adorable, ce qui le rendit incroyablement craquant.

**« Je me suis pas énervé »** précisa-t-il.

Ventus se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il allait pour sortir, quand il remarqua que ses amis ne le suivait toujours pas.

**« On a un monde à visiter je vous rappelle ! »**

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade en face de lui semblèrent enfin retrouver leurs esprits. Ils se précipitèrent ensemble en direction du cockpit. Kairi reprit sa place de capitaine alors que le blond et le rouquin s'assirent sur leurs sièges de copilotes. Ils attachèrent en même temps leurs ceintures puis la jeune fille appuya sur le bouton jaune, celui qui servait à atterrir. Tout en faisait cela, l'adolescente se demandait quels genres de problèmes ils allaient bien pouvoir rencontrer cette fois-ci, mais surtout si Vanitas allait refaire une apparition surprise…

* * *

_**Voici quelques phrases tirées du chapitre suivant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite :**_

_**"Peut-être devrions-nous renoncer…**_

_**"Évite de dire ce mot à voix haute, elle pourrait nous entendre."**_

_**"Son nom. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"**_

_**"Ven ! Dis-moi que tu es un bon guérisseur !**_  
_**‑ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_  
_**‑ Je crois qu'elle a été empoisonnée !"**_

_**"Ce n'est pas une simple tempête qui approche."**_

_**"Me voici de retour à la maison."**_

_**"La reine le veut vivant celui-ci, il n'est pas question de le tuer !"**_

_**"Exactement. Cependant, si le Destin veut que Sora revienne à la vie grâce au Kingdom Hearts, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien le ramener par tes propres moyens. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux."**_

_**"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tu vas t'en sortir. Suis juste cette unique consigne : ne fais aucun bruit. Ne pleure pas, soit fort. Je t'aime, et papa aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais."**_


	21. Opération Sauvetage - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Les soldats noirs ont envahi le camp des rebelles, mais, grâce à l'intervention d'une étrange jeune fille, Roxas est parvenu à tous les faire disparaître. Il apprend ainsi son rôle dans ce monde : le Simili serait le "Maître du Destin". Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Partie I :**

**Opération Sauvetage**

**« C'est tout ce qu'il reste ? »** demanda Kairi d'une petite voix.

La jeune cheffe balayait la grotte de son enfance de son regard bleu perçant. À en compter par le nombre de survivant, les rebelles venaient d'être presque entièrement anéantis. En effet, ils n'étaient plus que trois, si l'on ne comptait pas les trois Porteurs de Keyblades qui ne venaient pas de ce monde.

**« Peut-être devrions-nous renoncer… »** proposa Ventus en baissant les yeux vers le sol rocailleux, dépité.

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'agacer l'auburn. Pas question pour elle d'abandonner si près du but ! Son Kingdom Hearts commençait à peine à se former. Il lui manquait encore quelques cœurs pour qu'il soit complet, elle ne pouvait pas tout lâcher maintenant !

**« Non, ce n'est pas encore fini,** dit-elle avec détermination. **Notre réel but n'a pas encore été atteint. »**

Tous les regards se levèrent vers la jeune fille. Leur but réel ? Invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ? Ou y avait-il encore autre chose ?

**« Si tu parles du Kingdom Hearts, sache qu'on ne te suivra pas »** intervint Aqua restée muette jusque là.

Kairi lui lança un regard plein de défi.

**« Ça, c'est notre deuxième objectif.  
‑ Alors c'est quoi le premier ?** questionna Riku, sourcils foncés, et bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
**‑ Sauver la sœur de Kairi »** annonça Terra, les mains sur les hanches.

Aqua, Riku et Roxas écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps et se lancèrent des regards incompréhensibles. Depuis quand la jeune fille avait-elle une sœur ?! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre !

D'humeur généreuse, la cheffe des rebelles entreprit de leur expliquer vite fait la situation :

**« Pour faire court : la reine retient prisonnière ma sœur car elle détient de puissants pouvoirs magiques : ceux de modifier le temps. La magie est pourtant courante dans notre Royaume, mais pas celle-ci. Elle est rare. Seulement un enfant détient ce pouvoir tous les cent ans.  
‑ Mais que veux faire la reine avec ce pouvoir ? »** demanda Aqua en arquant un sourcil.

La magicienne avait passé sous silence le fait que ses camarades et elle même possédaient également ce pouvoir grâce à la Keyblade. Qui savait quelle idée tordue Kairi pourrait bien avoir en le découvrant ?

**« Si seulement je le savais…,** marmonna la cheffe des rebelles dans sa barbe.  
**‑ Ta sœur, c'est Naminé n'est-ce pas ? »** devina Roxas.

Kairi leva ses yeux océans en direction du jeune garçon. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Ce dernier lui raconta sa rapide entrevue avec elle. Il connaissait bien la blonde dans son monde d'origine, donc il n'avait pas eut de mal à la reconnaître, même si elle n'avait pas révélé son identité, un peu plus tôt. Son simple visage et sa voix avait suffi.

**« Naminé est venue te parler ?** répéta Kairi, vaguement surprise. **Mais pourquoi **_**toi**_** en particulier ? »**

La fin de sa phrase sonnait plus aux oreilles de Roxas comme une insulte. Comme si sa sœur avait mieux à faire que venir lui parler ou tout simplement qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir à fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui.

**« Elle est venu me parler de ceci » **annonça-t-il en faisant un trait sur le ton dédaigneux qu'elle venait d'employer.

Le blond sortit alors de sa poche la plume et expliqua également à quoi elle lui servait : changer le cours de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, cette dernière recommençait à briller, mais faiblement.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina petit à petit sur les lèvres de Kairi.

**« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu as le pouvoir de ramener à la vie ?  
‑ Oui, je supp…  
‑ Il est hors de question que Roxas se serve de son pouvoir pour tes désirs personnels !** interrompit Aqua, visiblement outrée. **C'est lui qui détient la plume, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il doit en faire. »**

Le Simili de Sora acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il ne comptait pas se servir de sa plume pour ramener des personnes à la vie avant de réellement comprendre comment celle-ci fonctionnait de toute façon.

Kairi fit une moue désapprobatrice. Son plan pour ramener Sora sans avoir recours au Kingdom Hearts tombait à l'eau. Pour l'instant du moins.

**« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir sur notre mission de sauvetage ? »** s'impatienta Ventus.

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**« Sait-on déjà où se trouve actuellement la reine ?** demanda Riku en dardant un regard noir sur la Kairi de ce monde.  
**‑ Bien sûr que oui »** approuva Terra à la place de sa cheffe.

Ce dernier sortit alors d'une de ses poches une carte du Royaume. Il en avait toujours une sur lui, au cas où. Le brun pointa un château se trouvant à l'exact opposé de la Cité des Cloches. Il se trouvait donc juste après la Forêt des Nains.

**« Deux choix se posent à nous pour atteindre le Domaine Enchanté,** continua Terra en traçant deux itinéraire du doigt sur la carte. **Nous pouvons y aller par la mer, ou bien par la forêt.  
‑ Puisque nous sommes en sous-effectif actuellement, le mieux serait de nous diviser en deux groupes et se rejoindre dans l'enceinte du château directement »** annonça fièrement Kairi, contente de pouvoir exercer comme il se devait sa fonction de leader.

Chacun se lançait un regard tour à tour. Qui allait partir avec qui ? Et quelle voie prendre ?

**« Une minute, **intervint Aqua, sceptique. **Nous n'avons pas affirmé que nous serons de la partie. »**

Décidément, la bleue ne semblait pas réellement en accord avec les décisions prises par les rebelles. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec eux une seconde de plus.

Roxas s'avança d'un pas, déterminé.

**« Moi je viens,** dit-il.  
**‑ Tu es sûr de toi Roxas ? »**

Le blond se tourna vers Aqua. Il affirma d'un signe de tête. Comme pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il argumenta qu'il devait impérativement parler avec Naminé, car cette dernière semblait savoir des choses sur lui que même le Simili ignorait. Elle l'avait vu en rêve tout de même et l'avait également appelé le _"Maître du Destin"_ avant d'expliquer le rôle de sa plume. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir un lien assez fort dans ce monde aussi.

**« Puisque tu insistes… »** céda Aqua.

La Maître de la Keyblade leva ses yeux océans vers Riku. Qu'en pensait-il, lui ?

**« Pourquoi pas,** dit-il au bout de quelques secondes en haussant les épaules. **J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble la Naminé de ce monde. »**

Sur les ordres de Kairi, tous se mirent en cercle dans la grotte. Ils s'assirent au sol puis y déposèrent au centre la carte du Royaume. L'auburn expliqua son plan :

**« Tandis qu'un groupe passera par la Forêt des Nains, un autre prendra une embarcation ici, aux Îles du Destin, et se rendront au Domaine Enchanté par la voie des eaux. »**

La jeune fille avait pris un bâton au sol et dessinait des traits invisibles sur le vieux bout de papier, représentant les trajectoires à suivre.

**« Si mes calculs sont justes, **continua cette dernière, nous devrions arriver en même temps. **Une fois arrivés au Domaine, nous nous rejoindrons sur la place centrale, là où se trouve l'immense statue inutile de la reine. Nous allons devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, compris ? »**

L'auburn regardait tour à tour ses coéquipiers, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils avaient parfaitement saisis les ordres.

**« Pour la suite, nous aviserons une fois sur place. »**

En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle trouverait bien en chemin ! Après tout, elle faisait cela pour sa petite sœur.

**« Nous devrions former les équipes à présent, et définir un leader. Il est évident que les deux plus qualifiés pour ce rôle sont Terra et moi-même. »**

Aqua leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par une attitude aussi enfantine. Elle espérait que ces deux-là soient ensemble, histoire qu'elle puisse être un minimum tranquille lors du trajet. Apparemment, c'était peine perdue. Elle allait devoir choisir entre une gamine pourrie gâtée et son fan hardcore.

**« Je passerai par la forêt des Nains,** affirma Terra.  
**‑ Je te suis »** continua Ventus.

Ce dernier leva son poing en direction de son aîné et ils se firent une accolade.

Cela n'étonnait même pas la bleue que ces deux-là soient ensemble ! Même dans ce monde, ils semblaient inséparables.

**« Je viens avec vous deux »** déclara finalement la jeune femme.

En faisant cela, elle espérait retrouver une partie de la complicité qu'elle avait avec les Terra et Ventus de son propre monde. Mais étrangement, elle n'y comptait pas vraiment non plus. D'une autre part, Aqua préférait être avec eux plutôt qu'avec Kairi. Elle se sentait désolée cependant pour ses deux autres amis qui eux allaient devoir faire le trajet en compagnie de l'auburn.

**« Ce qui veut dire que vous deux, vous venez avec moi »** conclut Kairi, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille regardait ses deux nouveaux compagnons de hauts en bas, comme si elle les analysait. Et au vu du sourire satisfait qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, l'auburn ne semblait pas mécontente de ses nouveaux alliés.

Kairi fut la première à sortir de la grotte, suivie de quelques pas par Riku et Roxas. Puis se fut au tour de Terra, Ven et Aqua de sortir.

Leur mission commençait dès maintenant.

* * *

L'idée de se séparer de Riku et Roxas ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais être loin de cette Kairi constituait pour Aqua quelque chose de vital. Bien sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Terra non plus, mais elle se devait de faire un effort. Au moins pour cette fois-ci. Il y avait toujours Ventus avec elle, de toute façon. Cependant, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à bien cerner sa personnalité. Il avait certes la même apparence que le Ven de son monde, mais lui semblait bien plus… Froid peut-être. Une petite étincelle féroce dans son regard l'en persuadait.

Les trois rebelles étaient revenus au niveau du camp. Une odeur de fumée et de sang leur parvenaient aux narines. Même plusieurs heures après la bataille, l'odeur de mort n'était toujours pas partie. Sans doute ne partirait-elle jamais.

Ventus et Terra avançaient en enjambant les corps de leurs anciens camarades. Ils faisaient comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples déchets qu'ils devaient éviter. Cela répugnait Aqua. La bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dégoûtés. Leurs corps ne ressemblaient – pour la plupart – plus à rien. Des tripes et des boyaux éparpillés un peu partout. Des bras ici, des jambes là-bas. Aqua failli marcher sur la tête d'un pauvre homme. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, c'était une scène d'horreur qui s'affichait devant elle. La jeune magicienne lâcha un long cri strident.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** s'écria Ventus en se retournant et dégainant son épée.

‑ **Une attaque ?! »** renchérit Terra sortant à son tour son arme de son fourreau.

Aqua secoua négativement la tête. Fermant les yeux, elle enjamba la tête décapitée et vint rejoindre ses deux camarades. Elle faisait tout son possible pour prendre sur elle et ne pas vomir ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Cela ne se résumait à pas grand chose, mais de tout même. Elle retenait tous les haut-le-cœur qui s'offraient à elle.

Les deux garçons, ne voyant pas le danger, rangèrent leurs épées.

**« Comment faites-vous pour ne rien ressentir à la vue de ce massacre ? »**

Terra ne répondit pas. Ven haussa les épaules.

**« L'habitude, sans doute. »**

Aqua écarquilla les yeux. L'habitude ? Mais comment pouvait-on vivre dans un monde où la vue de cadavres comme ceux-ci paraissaient tout à fait normal ? La bleue désirait plus que tout rentrer chez elle. Revoir tout le monde. Se sentir en sécurité. Ne pas à vivre constamment dans un climat qui puait la guerre à plein nez et où l'on prenait du plaisir à tuer aussi sauvagement. Ce monde semblait beaucoup trop barbare pour elle.

Fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, Aqua essayait d'avancer en passant outre les corps déchiquetés étendus sur le sol. Elle marcha de temps en temps sur une main, ou d'autres membres qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier du bout de ses chaussures en peaux.

Une fois très loin du camp, Aqua ne demanda pas l'autorisation à ses camarades pour s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre et vomir tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'ici refoulé. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Autrefois, la jeune femme se sentait puissante, prête à affronter tous les dangers. Elle pensait qu'avoir défait Xehanort pour de bon et survécu dix ans enfermée dans les Ténèbres suffisaient pour dire qu'elle était forte et résistante à toute épreuve. La bleue se trompait lourdement. Elle ne savait rien. Elle n'était rien. A côté de ce monde affreux, Xehanort et les Ténèbres lui apparaissaient bien ridicule. De vulgaires grains de sable. Comment un monde aussi cruel pouvait-il exister ? Il était tellement immonde... Mais surtout inhumain !

La magicienne essuya sa bouche d'un revers de bras. Honteuse, elle rejoignit ses deux camarades qui l'attendaient sur le côté. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Ventus semblait la toiser de haut, malgré sa petite taille. Il faisait réellement peur, comme ça. Jamais Aqua n'avait vu le Ventus de son monde avec une expression aussi dure plaquée sur le visage. S'en était presque effrayant.

**« Si tu ne supportes pas la vue d'un champ de bataille, alors tu n'es clairement pas prête pour la suite,** railla le blond. **Reste en arrière, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »**

Aqua ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme leva la main pour l'inciter à se taire. Il détourna ensuite les talons et emprunta un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait un peu plus au cœur de la Forêt des Nains.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux au sol et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Oui, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour la suite qui promettait d'être rude. Mais elle se devait de continuer. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Aqua demeurait coincée ici, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle finirait bien à se faire à ce genre de chose. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment comment on pouvait s'habituer à une telle atrocité.

Terra posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la bleue.

**« T'en fais pas pour lui. Il a vu ses parents se faire assassiner sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, c'est normal qu'il soit aussi dur. »**

La Maître de la Keyblade retint son souffle. Aussi jeune ?! Mais… Les mots ne lui venaient même plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce monde. La jeune femme en vint à douter. Était-ce réellement Roxas qui avait imaginé cet univers ? Il n'avait pas un esprit aussi morbide ! Aqua douta même de son élève.

Les lèvres de Terra s'approchèrent dangereusement de ses oreilles pour lui susurrer ces paroles :

**« Si tu as peur, reste près de moi. Je saurais comment te réconforter. »**

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Elle se débarrassa vivement de l'emprise du brun sur elle. Lui adressant un regard froid, elle ajouta :

**« Tu peux toujours rêver. Même si j'ai peur, tu serais bien le dernier vers qui je me tournerais pour obtenir un quelconque soutient. »**

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, à la suite Ventus.

Le second de Kairi, cloué sur place, haussa les épaules. Un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, il s'avança lui aussi dans les bois.


	22. Opération Sauvatge - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : _**Nous nous excusons d'avoir été inactifs ces derniers temps. Pour des raisons personnelles et professionnelles, cela a été compliqué de concilier comme il se devait écriture plus vie privée. Mais, au vu du boulversement acutel et des dernières actualités, Sirius et moi avons bien plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (Pour vous donner un exemple : la réécriture du tome 1 est presque achevée tandis que Sirius se charge d'écrire le début du tome 2, qui comporte déjà un chapitre). Nous allons donc essayer de reprendre les parutions les vendredis comme auparavant.**_

* * *

Précédemment : **_Les rebelles, désormais au petit nombre de six, ont décidé de se séparer dans le but de retrouver Naminé, retenue prisonnière par la reine. Kairi, Riku et Roxas empruntent la voie des eaux, tandis que Terra, Ventus et Aqua préfèrent passer par la Forêt des Nains pour rejoindre le Domaine Enchanté._**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Partie II :**

**Opération Sauvetage**

Le petit groupe mené par Ventus marchait depuis près d'une heure à présent. Ils étaient passés une nouvelle fois à proximité de la Cité des Cloches, sans s'y arrêter pour autant. Les rebelles devaient à présent éviter le plus possible les villes, la reine ayant une influence à peu près partout dans le Royaume. Il suffisait qu'un de ses adeptes les reconnaissent, et leur mission de sauvetage tomberait à l'eau.

Aqua commençait à avoir les pieds complètement en compote. Chaque pas de plus la faisait souffrir un peu plus. La jeune femme mourait d'envie de jeter ses chaussures en peaux – qu'elles trouvaient affreuses – le plus loin possible et de tremper ses orteils dans une eau bien fraîche.

Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête bourdonnait, sa vue s'obstruait. Un signe de fatigue ? Non. En réalité, elle connaissait parfaitement ces symptômes. Au départ, les douleurs ne lui semblaient que très passagères, et elle pensait qu'elles s'atténueraient avec le temps. Seulement, plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

A bout de force, la magicienne tomba lourdement au sol.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement, alerté par le bruit sourd qu'avait produit sa chute. Terra s'empressa de se rendre au chevet de la bleue, tandis que Ventus soufflait une fois de plus.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? »** grogna le blond, mécontent de devoir s'arrêter.

Le brun trouva la peau d'Aqua anormalement froide et pâle. Elle tremblait.

**« Du poison… »** murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers son ami.

**« Ven ! Dis-moi que tu es un bon guérisseur !**

‑ **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

‑ **Je crois qu'elle a été empoisonnée ! »**

Ventus fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla à son tour à côté d'Aqua.

**« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »**

Au même moment, un cri strident et assez proche leur parvint aux oreilles. Les deux amis se bouchèrent immédiatement les oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement. Autour d'eux, certains arbres s'effondraient à la chaîne, comme un effet domino. Quelque chose de massif et colossal semblait se diriger en plein sur eux.

**« Ven, est-ce qu'on est toujours dans la Forêt des Nains ? »** s'inquiéta Terra qui trouvait ce phénomène anormal.

Ventus leva la tête vers le ciel, et découvrit que celui-ci venait de prendre une teinte verdâtre. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

**« Les idiots ! On ne devrait pas être ici ! C'est dangereux !** s'emporta le blondinet.

‑ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Le jeune garçon se releva et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Faisant de nombreux voltes-faces, il semblait chercher une cible tout autour de lui.

**« On s'approche de l'entrée des Enfers »** expliqua le Ven de ce monde.

Terra se dressa à son tour sur ses deux jambes, épée à la main. Ses sens en alertes, sa priorité était de protéger Aqua du monstre qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

La Maître de la Keyblade ouvrit à demi les yeux, sentant que quelque chose se passait autour d'elle. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la jeune femme parvint à se redresser. Encore tremblante, elle manqua de s'effondrer de nouveau au sol plusieurs fois.

Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La bête ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux désormais.

**« Va te mettre à l'abri ! **ordonna Terra. **Tu n'es pas en état de te battre.**

‑ **J'ai vécu dix ans dans un Royaume où le temps n'existe pas et exposée à une attaque de monstres à chaque pas que je faisais. Ce n'est pas un peu de poison qui me ralentira. »**

Aqua ferma les yeux et porta sa main droite, le poing serré, devant son visage. Une lueur mauve enveloppa tout son corps. Elle faisait un sort de guérison, un Esuna. Les deux garçons la regardait faire, surpris. La magicienne sentit ses forces lui revenir petit à petit, mais elles étaient loin d'être à leur puissances maximales.

Surgit alors parmi les arbres un immense monstre à la peau écailleuse et violette. Celui-ci marchait sur huit pattes, et se composait de deux immenses têtes.

Surprise, Aqua s'interrompit. Le sort commença peu à peu à s'estomper. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour se soigner. L'heure était désormais pour le combat. Sans Keyblade, la bataille risquait d'être dure à remporter, mais certainement pas impossible.

Ven et Terra vinrent se placer devant la jeune femme. Ils seraient en première ligne pour les assauts, tandis qu'elle se contenterait d'attaquer sur la ligne du fond.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme. Cette formation, elle lui rappelait fortement la fois où ses amis et elle avaient affronté un puissant Nescient à Jardin Radieux, il y avait plus de dix ans. Ils avaient employé exactement la même stratégie. Seulement, même s'ils possédaient la même apparence, Aqua ne combattait pas avec ses meilleurs amis cette fois-ci. De plus, elle avait interdiction de se servir de la Keyblade.

La bleue défit son fouet accroché à sa ceinture orangée. Elle le fit claquer une fois dans l'air pour vérifier sa rigidité, avant de tenir un bout de la corde pour éviter de la faire trop traîner au sol.

**« Terra et moi allons nous occuper de ses têtes,** informa Ventus. **Toi, occupes-toi de ses pattes. »**

Aqua confirma d'un hochement de tête.

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'élancèrent droit sur le monstre, épée en avant. Une fois assez proche de leur ennemi, ils sautèrent dans les airs et prirent leur arme à deux mains au dessus de leur tête. Ce qui impressionna le plus la bleue était leur synchronisation parfaite. Aucun doute possible, ces deux-là avait déjà dû combattre ensemble plus d'une fois. Une fois au dessus d'une tête chacun, ils se préparèrent à les trancher. Mais leur ennemi n'était pas stupide, et celui-ci n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement. Il ouvrit grand la gueule, montrant par la même occasion une paire de dents acérées et encore pleine de sang. Un jet verdâtre s'échappa de sa gueule, filant droit en direction des deux épéistes.

**« Du poison !** s'écria Aqua.** Attention ! »**

La bleue comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été empoisonnée un peu plus tôt. Ce devait être ce monstre, le fautif.

Par réflexe, la Maître de la Keyblade créa autour de ses alliés une bulle de protection pour les protéger des futurs assauts de l'ennemi.

Ventus et Terra retombèrent lourdement au sol, un genou à terre et épée plantée dans le sol. Ils semblaient frustrés d'avoir manqué leur première attaque.

**« On essaie encore une fois !** hurla Ven à l'attention de Terra.** Aqua, attire son attention comme tu le peux !**

‑ **D'accord ! »**

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle avait bien pensé à utiliser de la magie, mais celle-ci lui coûtait une petite partie de sa force, et elle devait en garder un petit peu de côté, au cas où la suite des événements deviendrait dramatique. La seule chose qu'elle possédait sous la main était son fouet, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire avec ?

Son regard océan se posa sur une branche d'arbre qu'elle pouvait atteindre facilement. Prenant appui sur des deux jambes, Aqua parvint à faire un saut assez haut pour lui permettre de l'atteindre.

Une fois sur la branche, la jeune femme fit tournoyer son fouet au dessus de sa tête avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction du monstre écailleux. La corde vint s'enrouler tout autour des deux têtes, les étranglant par la même occasion.

Aqua serra les dents et tira du mieux qu'elle le put en même temps sur son fouet. Le monstre se débattait furieusement, et le laisser immobilisé relevait presque de l'impossible. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front dû à l'effort. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps !

**« Terra, Ven !** cria la jeune femme.** Maintenant ! »**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils réitérèrent la même opération que précédemment, le poison de leur ennemi en moins. Les rebelles tranchèrent les deux têtes simultanément, envoyant une gerbe de sang d'une étrange couleur violette un peu partout sur eux et sur le terrain. Les têtes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas alourdissant, relevant par la même occasion un épais nuage de poussière qui aveuglèrent les trois alliés quelques instants.

Aqua sauta pour regagner terre. Elle déroula son fouet autour des têtes et le rangea à sa place.

Les deux garçons nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent leurs épées, avant de rejoindre la magicienne.

**« Tu es utile, finalement,** concéda Ventus.

‑ **Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Bien évidemment que je sais me battre !**

‑ **Euh, les amis… »** interrompit Terra.

Le blond et la bleue se tournèrent vers leur ami, qui lui même se trouvait à proximité du monstre. Le brun le désignait du bout du doigt. Les rebelles ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. La bête bougeait encore ! Elle remuait frénétiquement les pattes, bien qu'elle se retrouvait sans ses deux têtes. L'affreux se remit rapidement debout. A l'endroit où se trouvaient autrefois ses deux visages, deux autres poussèrent, identiques, mais pas seulement. Deux nouvelles têtes apparurent !

Aqua ravala sa salive. Ce monstre, capable de régénérer ses têtes à l'infini… Quelqu'un lui en avait déjà parlé auparavant, mais qui ? La bleue chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle repensa également à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Plus la Forêt des Nains, mais l'entrée des Enfers. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient timidement en place dans sa tête. Puis la jeune femme comprit.

**« C'est l'Hydre !** s'écria-t-elle.

‑ **Mais de quoi tu parles **? s'exclama Ventus qui ne voulait pas quitter sa cible des yeux, de peur de se recevoir un nouveau jet de poison.

‑ **Ce monstre, son nom est Hydre. Il vient tout droit des Enfers, pas étonnant qu'il soit ici : c'est son territoire !**

‑ **Et alors, tu sais comment on le tue ?** demanda Terra. **Parce que là, il semble increvable ! »**

Aqua fronça les sourcils. C'était Sora qui lui avait raconté qu'il avait affronté l'Hydre durant son deuxième passage au Colisée de l'Olympe, et que la battre relevait presque de l'impossible. Mais pas infaisable.

**« Il ne faut surtout pas toucher aux têtes, elles sont extrêmement dangereuses ! »**

Comme pour faire une démonstration, l'une d'elle cracha une gerbe de poison dans la direction des rebelles. Ceux-ci baissèrent en même temps la tête pour l'esquiver.

**« Dès que vous lui en coupez une,** continua la Maître de la Keyblade, **deux autres poussent !**

‑ **Comment on le bat alors ? »** s'énerva Ven.

Aqua baissa les yeux. Que lui avait expliqué Sora déjà ?

**« Il faut monter sur son dos. Puis avec vos épées, vous lui trancherez la colonne vertébrale.**

‑ **Ca me semble faisable,** approuva Terra.

‑ **Je vais essayer de le faire tomber. Essayez d'attirer l'attention sur lui en attendant. »**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de se placer face à l'Hydre. Tout deux faisaient de grands gestes pour l'attirer dans des directions totalement opposées à chaque fois. Cela avait pour effet d'énerver le monstre. Il envoyait de temps en temps son nuage de poison, mais les deux rebelles étaient bien plus agiles que ce que la bête ne pouvait penser, aussi parvenaient-ils à l'esquiver.

De son côté, Aqua se plaça derrière l'Hydre. Alors que celle-ci se dirigeait à grands pas dans la direction de Ven, les gueules grandes ouvertes, prête à l'avaler, la jeune femme en profita pour lui lancer un Glacier X dans les pattes. Celles-ci gelèrent instantanément, piégée sous une épaisse couche de glace.

L'Hydre hurla tout en se débattant. Mais rien à faire, elle était prise au piège. Le sort ne tiendrait pas éternellement cependant. Ils devaient agir au plus vite.

Aqua leva les mains vers le ciel et celui-ci s'assombrit brusquement. Un éclair tomba à toute vitesse sur le corps de la bête et la fit se tordre de douleur. Un sort de Foudre X. Épuisée, l'Hydre s'effondra à terre.

**« Maintenant !** hurla la bleue à l'attention des deux rebelles. **Montez sur le dos de l'Hydre ! »**

Ventus et Terra ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les positions changèrent. Les deux garçons passèrent à l'arrière, tandis qu'Aqua s'occupait désormais de stopper les têtes à l'avant. En effet, si l'un des rebelles se faisait toucher par le poison, alors ils n'auraient plus aucune chance face à leur ennemie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait impérativement neutraliser les gueules.

La magicienne déroula son fouet et vint l'entourer autour des quatre têtes, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. L'Hydre hurlait toute sa rage, comprenant qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.

Aqua serra les dents. Les têtes se débattaient, et il était difficile de les garder immobiles. L'une d'elle parvint soudainement à s'extirper de sa prison. Ouvrant grand la gueule, elle cracha une jet de poison sur la jeune femme. La bleue roula sur le côté, espérant l'esquiver, mais une partie de son bras droit fut touché par la fumée verdâtre. La Maître de la Keyblade hurla sous l'effet de la douleur provoquée par le poison. Posant un pied à terre, elle vit son bras devenir violet, petit à petit. Son sang était maintenant infecté. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne succombe au poison. Impossible pour elle de faire un Esuna maintenant, au risque de perdre sa prise sur les têtes de l'Hydre. Il lui fallait encore immobiliser la tête restante.

Regroupant toutes ses forces, Aqua parvint à créer un nouveau Glacier X pour l'emprisonner quelques temps. La tête se stoppa immédiatement, piégée sous un épais bloc de glace.

Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune femme lança un regard en direction du dos de l'Hydre. Ses amis étaient là. Épées en mains, tous deux plantèrent leur arme en même temps dans la colonne vertébrale de l'Hydre. Celle-ci hurla de douleur. Elle n'était pas morte pour autant. De plus, sa prison de glace commençait déjà à fondre.

Dans un geste désespéré, la jeune femme lâcha son emprise sur les têtes. Laissant tomber son fouet, la bleue fit apparaître entre ses doigts Garde du Maître. Tant pis si les Keyblades étaient tabous dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans !

Aqua s'élança vers l'Hydre. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, de sorte à se retrouver sous le monstre. Là, elle planta férocement sa Keyblade dans l'estomac de la bête. Un cri strident déchira les alentours. La jeune femme ainsi accrochée au ventre de l'Hydre, se laissa glisser pour créer une profonde entaille. Le sang violet gicla de toutes parts, mais cela ne fit pas vaciller la magicienne pour autant.

La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus venait de terrasser l'Hydre. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol, définitivement morte. Aqua eut tout juste le temps de faire une roulade pour éviter de périr sous le poids du monstre.

Haletante, un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**« J'ai… J'ai réussi ! »**

Ven et Terra, qui l'avaient rejointe, la fixaient avec un regard noir. Ou plutôt, c'était Garde du Maître qu'ils dévisageaient.

**« Ne fais plus jamais ça,** réprimanda gravement Ventus.

‑ **Faire quoi ? »** s'étonna Aqua.

Le blond désigna l'arme d'un mouvement de tête. La bleue comprit aussitôt et la fit disparaître immédiatement.

**« Personne n'était présent pour la voir**, argumenta-t-elle. Et puis, nous ne l'aurions jamais vaincu sans elle.

‑ **Elle a pas tord,** releva Terra pour tenter de la défendre. **Cependant, essaie de te débrouiller sans à l'avenir. La reine a des yeux partout, même là où on ne soupçonnerait même pas. »**

Rangeant leurs armes, les rebelles reprirent leur route, comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se passer.

Aqua se procura un rapide Esuna pour soulager son bras et ainsi faire disparaître le poison. Elle alla ensuite récupérer son fouet au sol, juste à côté de l'une des têtes de l'Hydre. La jeune femme regarda le corps sans vie du monstre. Celui-ci commençait déjà à se désintégrer, des particules de poussière violette voletant au gré de la légère brise.

La magicienne rejoignit ses deux compagnons.


	23. Opération Sauvatge - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Tandis que le groupe dirigé par Terra se dirige vers le Domaine Enchanté en traversant la Forêt des Nains, le groupe de Rebelles dirigé par Kairi emprunte quant à lui la voie des eaux..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Partie III :**

**Opération Sauvetage**

Kairi, Riku et Roxas étaient tous les trois entassés dans une petite barque. La jeune fille avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui rame la première. L'un des deux garçons prendrait lE relais un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera fatiguée.

**« Une barque, sérieusement,** râla l'argenté. **Pourquoi ne pas partir à la nage aussi ? »**

Le Maître n'avait rien perdu de son sarcasme habituel.

**« Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose. »**

Le meilleur ami de Sora se passa une main sur le visage. Pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! Cette Kairi n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il regrettait de plus en plus SA Kairi. Celle-ci l'agaçait. L'auburn voulait se faire passer pour la cheffe, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine. Elle devrait plus se cantonner à un rôle de demoiselle en détresse. Cela lui irait mieux. Quoique, avec son caractère un peu casse-cou, elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'un preux chevalier pour venir à sa rescousse : elle serait sans doute capable de se débrouiller seule. Et puis, de toute façon, aucun garçon de normalement constitué ne voudrait avoir à faire avec cette démone. Sora mis à part. Même dans ce monde, il devait être quelqu'un d'aveuglément dévoué à Kairi. A son plus grand malheur.

**« On aurait pu demander à mon père de nous prêter un bateau. Riche comme il est, il aurait accepté sans rien dire. »**

L'auburn lui lança un regard qui le pétrifia littéralement sur place. Ces yeux, ils ne les aimaient pas.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Roxas écoutait les deux jeunes gens se disputer entre eux, n'osant pas intervenir. Kairi, ou même Riku, serait capable de lui donner un coup en plein visage inconsciement et le faire basculer dans l'eau. Faire un plongeon ne l'intéressait guère pour l'instant. D'autant plus que l'océan lui semblait glacé et fort agité.

**« Riku, la reine a fait exécuter ton père parce que tu es son fils. Alors à moins de savoir parler aux morts, je doute qu'il aurait pu te répondre. »**

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Kairi le devança :

**« Et si ta mère nous aurait aidés à son tour, elle aurait subi le même sort que ton père. Le débat est clos. »**

Les poings serrés, l'argenté bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour argumenter et l'inviter à faire demi-tour. Kairi venait d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Le Maître de la Keyblade devait à présent s'avouer vaincu, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre de vive voix.

Énervé, le jeune homme préféra reporter son regard vers l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir, mais cela l'empêchait au moins de croiser les yeux océans de Kairi.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois rebelles. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire en réalité ? Rien du tout. Ces trois-là ne possédaient aucun centre d'intérêt commun, si ce n'était qu'ils maniaient tous une Keyblade. Enfin, c'était vrai dans le cas de la véritable Kairi, celle restée à la Contrée du Départ. Celle du livre possédait-elle également une Keyblade ? Roxas venait de trouver un sujet qui pourrait manifestement faire cesser le blanc pendant un court instant.

**« Dis, Kairi…,** commença le Simili de Sora timidement.

‑ **Quoi ? »**

Le ton employé lui paraissait tellement froid. Évitant son regard, le blond se demanda s'il devait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. La réaction de l'auburn s'il abandonnait maintenant l'en dissuada : sans doute se mettrait-elle encore plus en colère et qu'elle essaierait même de le noyer pour le faire parler.

Roxas ravala sa salive puis se lança :

**« Ce matin, tu nous as bien dit que les Keyblades étaient taboues. Tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi. »**

Les iris bleus lagons de Riku dévièrent en direction de la jeune fille. Apparemment, ce sujet de discussion l'intéressait grandement, lui aussi.

**« Évite de dire ce mot à voix haute, elle pourrait nous entendre »** releva Kairi.

L'argenté roula les yeux.

**« On est au beau milieu de l'océan, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ! Je t'en prie, arrête d'être parano !**

‑ **Elle est partout ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable la reine ! Oh, bien évidement, tu le saurais vraiment si tu avais été présent le jour de la mort de Sora ! »**

Hors de lui, Riku se leva, faisant balancer la barque de manière plutôt dangereuse. Roxas dû s'agripper sur les bords pour ne pas tomber. Le Maître de la Keyblade jugeait Kairi de haut.

**« Je ne suis pas le Riku que tu as connu, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?! Ne me compare plus à lui ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! De là où je viens, Sora est toujours bien vivant, et cela il me le doit ! Je l'ai sauvé plus d'une fois ! Le Riku d'ici devait être quelqu'un de bien lâche s'il n'était même pas capable de sauver son meilleur ami. »**

Kairi se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, les larmes montant dangereusement. Elles menaçaient de couler, mais la jeune fille les retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sora serait bientôt de retour parmi eux, alors elle devait réserver ses larmes pour plus tard, quand il sera de nouveau avec elle.

Voyant que l'auburn ne répondait rien à cela, Riku se rassit à sa place. La barque tangua de nouveau puis se stabilisa pour de bon.

Roxas décrocha lentement sa prise sur la barque, s'assurant d'être de nouveau en sécurité.

**« Désolé,** reprit Riku toujours sur un ton froid. **Vas y Roxas, poursuis.**

‑ **Donc, je disais : pourquoi les Keyblades sont-elles taboues ? »**

L'auburn ravala sa salive. Elle semblait hésiter, l'espace d'un instant, cherchant ses mots. La cheffe des rebelles devait à la fois expliquer sans trop en dire. Après tout, le secret sur l'interdiction des Keyblades la concernait elle plutôt que n'importe quel autre Porteur.

**« Par où commencer… ?** murmura Kairi.

‑ **Le début »** dit froidement l'argenté.

L'auburn lui lança un regard de glace.

**« La reine et moi étions très proches étant enfants. A l'époque, j'étais la véritable héritière du trône. J'étais juste la première née du couple royal, je n'avais rien de particulier. Puis j'ai découvert que je pouvais manier une Keyblade. J'étais donc d'autant plus qualifiée pour ce rôle. J'avais une sœur également avec qui nous étions très proches, Naminé. Elle développa une forme de magie jusqu'alors inconnue : celle de manipuler le temps. Au fil des ans, mon devoir royal m'appela, et je me suis éloignée de ma petite sœur et de notre amie commune. Celle-ci commença à nourrir une féroce haine envers nous. Nous avions tout, elle ne possédait rien. J'ignore comment elle y est parvenue, mais la future reine noire fît un coup d'État contre mes parents. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à temps, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver ma sœur. Une fois sur le trône, la reine fit interdire l'utilisation des Keyblades. Les Porteurs furent pourchassés et tués jusqu'aux derniers. Il ne reste que très peu d'entre nous. »**

Kairi marqua une pause et examina les réactions de ses nouveaux alliés. Roxas ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, tandis que Riku avait le regard dur, souhaitant en apprendre plus. Cependant, il était hors de question pour la jeune fille de révéler le véritable lien qui l'unissait à la reine.

**« Son nom,** nota l'argenté. **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »**

L'auburn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle réellement le leur faire part ? Après toutes ces révélations, qu'avait-elle à perdre en dévoilant le nom de la reine noire ?

**« Xion. »**

Roxas écarquilla grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses deux meilleurs amis se révélaient être ses pires ennemis dans ce monde. La suite des événements promettait d'être ardue. Se retrouver face à la noiraude… Le blond ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Fatiguée, Kairi avait laissé les rames à Riku. Ce dernier usait d'une faible partie de ses forces pour faire avancer leur minuscule barque, pensant de nouveau que se séparer pour au final se retrouver au même endroit lui semblait complètement ridicule. L'argenté espéra que tout se passait bien pour Aqua et qu'elle ne rencontrait pas de problème avec Terra et Ventus.

Roxas, quand à lui, avait le regard fixé sur la surface de l'eau. L'annonce de l'identité de la reine ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Lea, et maintenant Xion. Ses deux meilleurs amis, dans le camp adverse. Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et si c'était eux, les gentils, dans l'histoire ? Après tout, les rebelles étaient motivés par des désirs mauvais. Certes, Kairi voulait sauver sa sœur, mais elle voulait également recréer le Kingdom Hearts. Une Guerre des Keyblades s'en suivrait. Et celle-ci risquait d'être bien plus violente que celle provoquée par Xehanort. Le blond devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cela. Mais comment ? Il avait bien sa plume qui pouvait influencer l'Histoire, mais elle ne marchait pas tout le temps. Que faire… ?

De fines gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser contre la surface de l'eau. Roxas leva les yeux. Au dessus d'eux s'amassaient des nuages grisâtres. Le jeune Porteur l'avait deviné : ils se préparait un orage.

**« Manquait plus que ça… »** râla Riku en roulant les yeux.

Les eaux devinrent soudainement un peu plus agitées. Les vagues se firent de plus en plus violentes. Le Simili de Sora s'agrippa contre le bord pour se tenir en équilibre face à la puissance de l'eau s'écrasant contre leur embarcation de fortune, qui menaçait de le faire tomber à tout moment.

**« Oh oh, c'est pas bon ça…,** releva Kairi.

‑ **Non, tu crois ? »** ironisa le Maître de la Keyblade.

Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas s'entendre, tous les deux.

**« Ce n'est pas une simple tempête qui approche,** informa Kairi, qui commençait légèrement à perdre ses moyens malgré elle.

‑ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda Roxas resté muet jusque là.

‑ **Nous sommes dans le territoire de Monstro. »**

Roxas et Riku se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Tous deux connaissaient bien cette baleine : elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avaler tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur sa route ! Et eux, sur leur ridicule barque, ne représenterait rien aux yeux de la baleine de plus gros qu'une mouche noyée dans un verre d'eau !

**« Passe-moi les rames !** ordonna l'auburn, qui avait visiblement un pan en tête.

‑ **Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez débrouillard pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?**

‑ **Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang ! »**

Riku marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et redonna sa place à Kairi. Les deux garçons regardaient tout autour d'eux, cherchant Monstro du regard. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. C'était calme. Bien trop.

Soudain, une vague bien plus haute que toutes les autres vint renverser la barque. Même s'il se tenait fermement, Roxas fut happé par la puissance de l'eau et tomba dans l'océan. Le jeune garçon essaya de se débattre pour remonter vers la surface, mais quelque chose semblait l'attirer vers le fond. Le blond commença de plus en plus à paniquer. L'air lui manquait dangereusement ; il allait mourir noyé !

Baissant les yeux, le Simili comprit ce qui l'empêchait de retourner vers la surface. Une forme humaine avait pris possession de sa cheville et l'entraînait vers les fonds marins en sa compagnie. On aurait dit une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux rouges. Roxas remarqua une queue de poisson à l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver une paire de jambes. Une sirène ! Celles-là même qui aimaient torturer les marins avec leurs chants pour ensuite les noyer ! Jamais le blond n'aurait cru qu'il allait mourir dans de tels circonstances !

Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était incapable de bouger. Roxas aurait voulut dégainer son épée et chasser cette sirène, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Petit à petit, le Simili se laissa entraîner. Encore plus étrange, le visage de la jeune fille se mit à changer, progressivement. De grands yeux bleus couleur océan, des cheveux noirs de jais, coupés courts. Cette sirène, c'était… Xion ?

L'air commençait de plus en plus à lui manquer. Le jeune garçon sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit. Il perdait connaissance. Il mourrait.

Une autre forme humaine apparut juste à côté de lui. Un homme, cette fois-ci. Roxas remarqua des cheveux argentés. Riku ! Le Maître de la Keyblade venait à son secours !

Ce dernier trancha la main de la sirène d'un coup d'épée. Riku attrapa ensuite Roxas par la taille et s'empressa de le ramener à la surface, en nageant puissamment.

Le blond prit une immense bouchée d'air frais. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant depuis le jour où il avait été expulsé du cœur de Sora !

Épaulé par Riku, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade nagèrent vers la barque. Kairi leur tendit la main pour les aider à revenir sur leur petit bateau.

**« Merci !** s'exclama Roxas qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. **J'ai cru que j'allais y rester !**

‑ **Comme si le territoire de Monstro ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus tomber sur les ruines d'Atlantica, le territoire des sirènes ! »** râla Kairi qui effectuait de puissants coups de rames pour les sortir de cette tempête.

Le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'image du visage de Xion de son esprit. Les sirènes étaient vraiment des créatures monstrueuses ! Celles-ci n'avaient rien de comparables avec les adorables sirènes d'Atlantica dans leur monde !

**« Monstro droit devant ! **s'écria l'auburn d'une voix forte et confiante. **Préparez vos épées vous deux ! Je vais m'approcher de lui un maximum, et une fois à portée, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur ! »**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Suivre les ordres de cette Kairi ne les enchantaient pas vraiment, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans sous la main actuellement.

Monstro se trouvait droit devant eux. Il approchait dangereusement, peut-être un peu trop vite même. La jeune fille fonçait droit sur lui, déterminée.

**« Détourne ta trajectoire !** cria Riku à son attention.

‑ **Je sais ce que je fais, figure-toi ! »**

La princesse donna un coup de rame plus puissant que les précédents, et la barque esquiva de peu le premier assaut de l'immense baleine.

**« A vous ! » **s'écria Kairi.

Les deux garçons se levèrent tout en essayant de tenir en équilibre dans la barque pour ne pas tomber à l'eau une fois de plus.

Riku eut soudain une idée. Il joignit ses doigts entre-eux et s'agenouilla face à Roxas.

**« Sors ton épée !** lui ordonna-t-il. **Je vais t'expulser sur Monstro !**

‑ **Je vais encore tomber à l'eau !**

‑ **Fais-moi confiance ! »**

Le blondinet s'exécuta. Tenant son épée à deux mains, le Simili fut violemment propulsé par Riku en direction de l'immense baleine. Là, la trajectoire effectuée par l'envol le mena droit sur Monstre, et son arme vint se planter dans l'œil de l'affreux. Ce dernier lâcha un cri assourdissant. Roxas retira son épée et se laissa tomber à l'eau. Pas de sirène pour le noyer cette fois-ci, il en fut rassuré.

Apparemment, le plan du meilleur ami de Sora avait fonctionné. Monstro s'enfuyait vers le lointain, sans demander ses restes.

**« On a réussi !** s'écria Kairi, visiblement soulagée.

‑ **Tu veux dire : Roxas a réussi »** rectifia l'argenté.

La cheffe des rebelles lui lança un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules.

**« Sans moi, vous n'y seriez pas arrivés. »**

L'auburn rama en direction du Simili resté dans l'eau. Elle lui tendit une main et l'aida à remonter sur la barque.

**« L'eau est gelée ! Je sens que je vais attraper froid…**

‑ **Bravo champion, tu as fait fuir Monstro »** le félicita le Maître de la Keyblade.

Roxas sourit. Recevoir un compliment de sa part était tellement rare ! Ils les réservaient la plupart du temps pour Sora, et quelques fois pour Kairi. Le blond était fier d'avoir enfin obtenu une marque de reconnaissance de la part de l'argenté ! Lui qui pensait qu'il lui en voudrait de les avoir coincés tous les trois, avec Aqua, dans ce maudit livre…

Les nuages gris s'éloignèrent petit à petit dans la même direction qu'avait pris Monstro. La pluie avait diminué jusqu'à cesser, et les vagues semblaient s'être calmées elles aussi. Le soleil, puissant et chaleureux, retrouvait timidement sa place dans les cieux.

Au loin se dessinaient les murailles qui entouraient le Domaine Enchanté.

**« Me voici de retour à la maison »** dit Kairi sur un ton grave.


	24. Opération Sauvatge - Partie IV

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Après quelques péripéties, les deux groupes sont tous deux enfin aux abords du Domaine Enchanté. Mais que vont-ils découvrir une fois à l'intérieur des remparts ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Partie IV :**

**Opération Sauvetage**

Depuis le combat contre l'Hydre, le groupe dirigé par Terra n'avait plus rencontré aucun problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les remparts du Domaine Enchanté. Oh, bien sûr, Ventus refusait d'adresser la parole à Aqua car il trouvait la jeune femme inutile, et Terra la draguait constamment. La jeune magicienne en vint même à regretter de ne pas être partie avec Kairi. Certes, leurs idées à toutes deux divergeaient et sans doute se seraient-elles insultées trois fois en échangeant à peine deux phrases, mais elle préférait cela à un homme lourd et un adolescent vaniteux. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander si, dans ce monde, ce n'était pas Vanitas qui occupait la part la plus importante du cœur du blondinet.

Face aux remparts, Aqua se sentait ridiculement petite. Ceux-ci faisaient bien plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, ce qui empêchait de voir la ville qui s'y cachait derrière. Sur les murs et la grande porte de bois zigzaguaient plusieurs ronces aux épines acérées, qui faisaient office de barrière infranchissable. La bleue se promit de ne surtout pas y toucher.

Tout autour des remparts gargantuesques se trouvait une large rivière qui empêchait l'accès à la ville. D'ordinaire, un pont levis devait être abaissé pour permettre d'atteindre la cité, mais celui-ci semblait manifestement relevé et bloquait ainsi tout accès direct.

**« Comment va-t-on entrer ? »** questionna Aqua à ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules. La magicienne soupira. C'était bien beau de vouloir prendre d'assaut la reine directement dans sa forteresse et ainsi libérer Naminé, mais comment pouvaient-ils faire s'ils ne possédaient aucun plan pour entrer ne serait-ce que dans la ville ?

**« Faisons le tour, peut-être trouverons-nous un passage »** suggéra Terra.

Sans même se concerter avant sur la véracité de ce plan, les deux rebelles partirent tous deux d'un côté des murailles, laissant Aqua seule face à la rivière. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, se demandant bien comment elle pouvait e rendre utile. A part attendre qu'ils reviennent de leur ronde, elle n'avait rien à faire.

Levant les yeux vers le sommet des remparts, la Maître de la Keyblade eut alors une idée.

Prenant appui sur son pied droit, Aqua s'éleva une première fois dans les airs, dans le but d'atteindre le petit bout de terre sur l'autre rive, entre le fossé et la gigantesque muraille. Une fois arrivée, la jeune femme réitéra l'opération, mais effectua cette fois-ci un double saut pour se propulser encore plus haut. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour atteindre directement le haut du mur, mais la bleue parvint tout de même à s'accrocher sur le bord du sommet du rempart. Là, elle s'appuya sur ses deux mains pour se hisser tout en haut et ainsi apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une véritable scène de désolation. Les rues semblaient incroyablement vides. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Les maisons, toutes de bois, étaient pour la plupart complètement délabrées, voire brûlées pour certaines. De hautes herbes avaient poussées dans les jardins et les parterres sans aucun doute autrefois fleuris.

Aqua porta une main à son cœur. Comment une reine pouvait-elle laisser sa propre ville dans cet état-là ? Une pensée l'envahie : et s'ils s'étaient trompées ? Kairi avait affirmée que la reine se terrait ici, mais comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre ? Cette cité semblait bien plus abandonnée qu'habitée.

**« Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ?! »** s'écria tout à coup une voix en dessous.

La magicienne baissa les yeux pour voir Ventus et Terra toujours bloqués sur l'autre rive. Ils lui parurent ridiculement petits.

**« J'ai sauté »** répondit-elle simplement.

Le brun siffla d'admiration devant tant de prouesse tandis que l'adolescent se contenta de ruminer quelque chose dans sa barbe.

**« Écoute,** reprit le blond,** nous on a trouvé une entrée sous la rivière, on pense qu'elle mène directement dans la cité. On a qu'à se séparer et se retrouver sur la place centrale. »**

Aqua opina du chef. Se séparer de ces deux-là lui semblait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis son arrivée dans ce monde !

La jeune femme regarda les deux rebelles plonger en même temps dans l'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et que leurs reflets ne s'effacent de la surface.

La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus se tourna de nouveau vers la ville. Baissant les yeux vers le bas, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Si elle sautait pour atteindre les pavés en dessous, sans doute s'en sortirait-elle avec au minimum les deux jambes foulées. Comment pouvait-elle bien faire pour descendre sans dommages ? Regardant tout autour d'elle pour dénicher une solution, rien ne lui parut convenable. Pas même un escalier ou une tourelle ne permettait de rejoindre la terre ferme. La seule option qui s'offrait à elle était de se laisser tomber puis d'invoquer une barrière magique une fois un peu trop proche du sol pour limiter les dégâts.

**« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres solutions… »** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Déterminée, Aqua plongea dans le vide. Son corps descendait à une vitesse fulgurante vers le sol, se dirigeant un peu trop vite à son goût vers les pavés. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'à peine cinq secondes pour créer une barrière autour de son corps, à seulement une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol.

Bras vers l'avant, la jeune femme créa une bulle invisible tout autour de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de ralentir immédiatement sa chute, se stoppant net. Deux secondes plus tard, le sort perdit en intensité. Aqua se pencha vers l'avant, bras tendu, puis atterrit sur les pavés avec une roulade artistique. Puis elle se releva, le dos bien droit.

La jeune femme regarda les maisons tout autour d'elle. De plus près, tout lui paraissait encore plus calme et sinistre. Ce silence… Il n'était pas normal. La ville où résidait la reine devrait être animée, avec la population vagabondant sur les grandes places, les soldats surveillant les moindres petits coins de rues. Cette cité semblait sans vie, inanimée. Comme vidée de tous ses habitants.

**« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité ! »** affirma soudain une voix au loin.

Deux silhouettes commençaient à avancer dans sa direction, à l'autre bout de la rue. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils effectuaient un pas, leurs ombres se faisaient plus grandes.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de gardes, Aqua eut la bonne idée de se réfugier derrière un tonneau séparant deux petites maisons modestes.

**« Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?! »** continua de brailler la voix entendue plus tôt.

La jeune femme passa la tête par-dessus le tonneau pour voir les deux personnes qui discutaient. Il s'agissait de deux hommes en armures noires, ils avaient leur casque sur la tête, ce qui empêchait de voir leur visage. En tout cas, la magicienne savait qu'il s'agissait des soldats de la reine. Leur accoutrement ne faisait que l'en dissuader.

**« Hé, mais tu m'écoutes au moins ? »**

L'un des deux hommes s'était arrêté juste devant la cachette de la Maître de la Keyblade. Elle baissa un peu la tête, de peur de se faire remarquer.

Le deuxième s'arrêta aussi, mais un peu plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos.

**« Au lieu de me raconter tes histoires ridicules, tu ferais mieux de te remettre au travail.**

‑ **Ce ne sont pas des histoires ridicules ! Je l'ai vu faire ! C'est lui qui nous a tous ramené ici ! »**

L'autre soupira, sans doute parce qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que son compère pouvait bien lui raconter. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, et enleva son casque. Aqua écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme, mais bel et bien d'une femme ! Celle-ci lançait un regard foudroyant à son compagnon d'arme. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés vers l'arrière lui donnait un air incroyablement sévère et autoritaire.

**« Concentre-toi sur la mission,** lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix électrique.** La reine dit que ces satanés rebelles seront ici d'une minute à l'autre, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. On les trouve, on les tue. »**

La bleue ravala sa salive. S'ils la trouvaient, là, juste derrière ce tonneau, à les espionner, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau !

Le deuxième soldat noir enleva à son tour son casque. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années, inconnu aux yeux d'Aqua. Un sourire sadique était dessiné sur son visage.

**« Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Je rêve d'une revanche avec ce petit morveux et sa plume ridicule. »**

La femme soldat leva les yeux au ciel, l'air lassée. Elle posa un pied sur le pavé, prête à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son camarade, les yeux plissés. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et se pencha vers l'avant.

**« Quoi, Larxène ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »** demanda le soldat noir d'une voix qui se voulait dure.

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Sora lui avait déjà parlé d'une Larxène. Elle faisait partie d'un des réceptacles de Xehanort. D'après lui, c'était une véritable langue de vipère, en plus d'être un démon. Cette version-là ne semblait pas bien différente.

**« Demyx, répète ce que tu viens de dire »** ordonna-t-elle rudement.

Encore un autre réceptacle du Chercheur des Ténèbres. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, Demyx aimait la musque et ne se séparait pour ainsi dire jamais de son instrument favori, son sitar. De plus, Sora lui avait également dit qu'il était le pire fainéant que les mondes puissent connaître. En somme, il n'avait rien à voir avec le Demyx de ce monde.

**« Parce que tu m'écoutes maintenant ?** releva le soldat en arquant un sourcil. **Si tu y tiens tant. J'ai dit que j'allais dégommer ce petit morveux avec sa plume ridicule ! »**

La bleue posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de lâcher un cri qui trahirait sa position. Il parlait bien de Roxas ? Un jeune garçon avec une plume… Qui d'autre ce pourrait être ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une coïncidence, et que quelqu'un d'autre aimait se promener avec une plume ? Aqua n'en était pas vraiment convaincue.

**« Espèce d'inconscient ! »** s'écria soudainement Larxène.

Demyx recula d'un pas, étonné par le changement de ton soudain de sa camarade.

**« La reine le veut vivant celui-ci, il n'est pas question de le tuer ! »**

La jeune femme remit son casque noir sur sa tête.

**« Du moins, pas maintenant. »**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Aqua en fit de même. S'il s'agissait vraiment de Roxas, pourquoi la souveraine maléfique s'occupait tellement de lui ? Et comment avait-elle pris connaissance de son existence ?

**« Pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à ce gamin ? La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est des tours de passe-passe avec sa plume et crois-moi c'est absolument… Oh ! »**

Sous son casque, la blonde soupira.

**« Tu comprends mieux maintenant, idiot ? »**

Demyx prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index et baissa la tête, l'air pensif.

**« Avec un tel pouvoir en sa possession, la reine deviendrait plus que surpuissante. Comme… immortelle. »**

Larxène continua sa route sans même attendre son camarade.

**« Tu pourrais m'attendre tout de même »** grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Le soldat noir remit son casque sur la tête puis lui emboîta le pas avec un rythme plus lent.

La Maître de la Keyblade attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit de leurs bottes de fer sur le pavé pour sortir de sa cachette. La reine en avait donc bien après Roxas. Mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle pris connaissance de son existence ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Aqua se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être suivre Larxène et Demyx pour en apprendre un peu plus, mais elle ne devait pas oublier sa mission d'origine.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la jeune femme remarqua deux tourelles noirâtres se distinguer au delà des toitures de la cité. Elle s'avança dans leur direction, le reste du groupe risquait d'arriver d'un moment à un autre.

* * *

Les remparts commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon. A chaque fois que Roxas donnait un coup de rame supplémentaire – c'était son tour cette fois-ci – plus les rebelles s'approchaient dangereusement de la cité où résidait principalement Xion. Les murs étaient tellement hauts qu'il était impossible de voir ce qu'ils renfermaient. Cependant, deux immenses tourelles noires arrivaient à dépasser la haute muraille.

**« Naminé doit être dans l'une de ses tours »** affirma Kairi, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Riku ainsi que le Simili de son meilleur ami levèrent tous deux les yeux vers les tours. Ils les fixèrent quelques secondes, estomaquées. Cette noirceur… On aurait dit que les Ténèbres les y avaient recouvertes.

**« Stop, arrête-toi là »** ordonna soudain l'auburn.

Roxas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lâcha les rames. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il ramait sans interruption et les muscles de ses bras commençaient à prendre feu.

L'argenté lança un regard noir à Kairi, ne semblant pas vraiment en accord avec sa décision.

**« Pourquoi on s'arrête ?** demanda-t-il avec un brin de voix qui se voulait dur.

‑ **On ne peut pas débarquer au port comme ça,** expliqua la jeune fille. **Avec nos armes, ils sauront immédiatement qui nous sommes, et penseront que nous sommes ici pour assassiner leur reine.**

‑ **Ne soit pas si parano »** releva Riku.

L'auburn haussa les épaules, indifférente à l'insulte que venait de lui lancer le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

**« Tu ne connais pas les soldats noirs. Moi, si. »**

Riku se leva, complètement hors de lui, ce qui fit tanguer une nouvelle fois la barque au grand désarroi de Roxas, qui dû s'accrocher une fois de plus sur les bords pour ne pas se retrouver à l'eau une troisième fois.

**« Arrête de te prendre supérieure à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une princesse perdue ou je ne sais pas trop quoi que cela fait de toi une personne extraordinaire ! Tu as juste eu la chance de naître dans la bonne famille, cela ne fait pas de toi un être humain supérieur à un autre ! »**

Le blond ne disait rien, mais il approuvait les paroles de Riku en silence.

**« De plus,** continua l'argenté en fusillant son interlocutrice du regard, **chercher à recréer le Kingdom Hearts ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas. Pour une fin personnelle en plus, c'est d'autant plus ridicule. »**

Au départ, Kairi s'était contentée de l'écouter en levant un sourcil, les bras croisées sur la poitrine. Seulement, plus Riku parlait, plus une profonde colère naissait dans le fond de son cœur. Hors d'elle à son tour, elle se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser Roxas à l'eau pour la troisième fois de la journée.

**« Je ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de supérieur, je me prends juste pour la cheffe d'une rébellion ! Je suis la seule qui ait incité les gens à se lever contre une reine immonde et cruelle qui les oppressait de plus en plus chaque jour ! Ces personnes m'écoutaient, croyaient en moi, ils me suivaient ! Jamais ils ne m'ont considérées comme supérieure, mais comme un rêve, un idéal à poursuivre !**

‑ **A quoi bon ?! **s'emporta Riku. **Regarde autour de toi : il ne te reste presque plus personne ! Tous ceux qui croyaient en toi sont morts ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est mener les gens vers l'échafaud ! En te suivant, c'est comme courir les bras tendu vers la mort ! Cette mission, sauver Naminé, c'est encore pour ton plaisir personnel ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, sans te soucier de ce que peuvent ressentir tes camarades. Pense à Sora. Crois-tu réellement que c'est ce qu'il souhaite ? Te voir mener une lutte où le seul point d'arrivée sera la mort ? »**

Kairi leva le poing, comme pour l'asséner sur la figure de l'argenté, mais une flèche vint soudain se ficher entre les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face. Levant les yeux vers les remparts, les trois rebelles découvrirent avec étonnement que des soldats noirs s'étaient alignés en haut des murs, et qu'ils les visaient avec des flèches enflammées. D'ailleurs, celle qui venait de se planter dans la barque commençait à prendre feu. Leur embarcation deviendrait bien vite un véritable brasier s'ils ne réagissaient pas maintenant !

Sans prévenir, l'auburn poussa Riku vers l'arrière pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Celui-ci fut bien trop étonné par cette action inattendue pour pouvoir réagir. Puis la jeune fille plongea à son tour dans l'océan. Roxas la regardait faire, complètement sidéré. Mais qu'avait-elle en tête exactement ?

**« Saute, si tu ne veux pas être carbonisé ! »** lui ordonna Kairi.

Une flèche qui passa juste au dessus de la tête du Simili suffit à lui faire entendre raison. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, le blond se retrouva la tête sous l'eau pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son voyage. Lorsqu'il retourna à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, Roxas remarqua avec étonnement que le nombre de soldats noirs sur les murailles avaient considérablement augmenté. De plus, leur barque avait complètement cédé face au brasier, et il n'en restait à présent que du bois carbonisé qui commençait à se dissoudre dans l'eau. Une seconde de plus à bord de l'embarcation aurait sans doute coûté la vie du blond.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** s'impatienta Riku, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux trempés.

‑ **Il y a un passage souterrain sous les remparts,** indiqua Kairi. **Ce sont plus des égouts qu'autre chose, mais on a pas vraiment d'autre choix. »**

Une autre flèche effleura la joue du Maître de la Keyblade, manquant de peu de le blesser. Il resta figé sur place, estomaqué par la chance incroyable qu'il venait d'avoir !

Roxas, qui se sentait légèrement à l'écart par rapport aux deux autres, nagea jusqu'à eux.

**« Peu importe que ce soit des égouts,** intervint le jeune garçon, **tant qu'on est en sécurité ! »**

Une énième flèche s'élança dans leur direction. Réagissant instantanément, Riku sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il donna un coup dans l'air qui sembla au premier abord vain, mais lorsque le cadavre d'une flèche coupée en deux tomba à la surface de l'eau, ses deux compagnons comprirent qu'il venait de la trancher. Roxas et Kairi écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux, étonnés par sa dextérité impressionnante.

Cependant, lorsque les soldats envoyèrent tous ensemble une volée de flèches enflammées dans leur direction, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se mirent d'accord pour nager à l'unisson vers les remparts de la cité pour leur échapper.

**« Attendez-moi ici, **dit l'auburn une fois face au mur de pierres.

‑ **Pourquoi ?** questionna Roxas.

‑ **Je dois vérifier un truc.**

‑ **Comme si c'était le moment… »** marmonna l'argenté dans sa barbe.

Kairi plongea tête la première dans un mouvement assez gracieux, avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément sous l'eau. En attendant son retour, Riku et Roxas se lançaient des regards timides, gênés de se retrouver uniquement tous les deux. Ils ne savaient que dire, et leurs iris se concentraient parfois inutilement vers l'horizon, chacun souhaitant briser ce silence sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre.

**« Tu as toujours la plume ?** questionna le Maître de la Keyblade pour briser la glace.

‑ **Euh… Oui… »**

Roxas sortit de sa poche l'instrument doré et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. Elle rayonnait de nouveau d'une vive lumière.

Sans le lui demander, Riku s'en empara pour l'étudier à son tour.

**« Elle ne brillait pas comme ça tout à l'heure,** remarqua-t-il.

‑ **Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle marche, mais je sais qu'elle brillait avec la même intensité au moment où j'ai renvoyé tous les soldats noirs auprès de la reine. Enfin, auprès de Xion… »**

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, attristé. Comment ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient-ils être du mauvais camp ? Surtout Xion… Lui qui la connaissait comme une personne extrêmement gentille, évitant le conflit dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Comment pouvait-elle être une souveraine assoiffée de vengeance dans ce monde-ci ? C'était comme si tout marchait à l'envers.

**« Tu devrais la garder précieusement, **conseilla Riku en lui rendant sa plume.** Si elle a vraiment le pouvoir de changer le destin de ce monde comme tu le prétends, alors ne laisse personne n'y mettre la main dessus. On pourrait aussi essayer de se servir de toi. »**

Roxas la reprit et la fixa un instant, pensif.

**« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier »** dit le Simili, sûr de lui.

Riku hocha la tête affirmativement, l'air plus grave que jamais.

**« Kairi, ça me semble évident. Mais peut-être que d'autres finiront par être au courant. Mais comme l'a relevé Aqua avant de partir, ta plume serait une autre alternative au Kingdom Hearts, seulement…**

‑ **Faire revenir Sora changerait radicalement la Destinée de ce monde. S'il est mort, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. »**

L'argenté croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air grave.

**« Exactement. Cependant, si le Destin veut que Sora revienne à la vie grâce au Kingdom Hearts, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien le ramener par tes propres moyens. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux. »**

Contre toute attente, Kairi sortit la tête de l'eau, essoufflée. Elle semblait heureuse de remplir de nouveau ses poumons par de l'air frais.

**« C'est bon,** annonça-t-elle après avoir retrouvé la totalité de son souffle. **J'ai ouvert la grille qui nous empêchait d'entrer dans les souterrains. »**

L'auburn allait plonger de nouveau, mais elle ajouta avant cela :

**« Prenez un grand bol d'air, l'ascension est plutôt longue. »**


	25. Opération Sauvatge - Partie V

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **Tandis qu'Aqua apprend qu'elle et ses amis sont recherchés par les Soldats Noirs de Xion, les autres rebelles tentent de pénétrer aux aussi dans l'enceinte du Domaine Enchanté. Riku fait part quand à lui de ses craintes vis à vis de la plume de Roxas : la reine, mais aussi Kairi, pourraient tenter de se servir de ses pouvoirs incroyables pour parvenir à leurs fins.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Partie V :**

**Opération Sauvetage**

Terra et Ventus erraient dans les souterrains qu'ils avaient trouvé sous la muraille depuis une petite demie-heure déjà. Cette endroit était humide et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Plus des égouts qu'un souterrain, en somme.

**« J'espère qu'Aqua va bien »** s'inquiéta le brun en évitant de marcher sur la queue d'un gros rat qui courait entre ses pieds.

Devant lui, le blond faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

**« Après tout, je viens à peine de la retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre une nouvelle fois » **continua le jeune homme.

Ven serra les poings, le regard toujours fixé devant lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à ce que disait son camarade.

**« Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez elle. Elle ne me regarde plus comme avant. C'est comme si elle était une personne différente. »**

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se ficher royalement de ce que Terra lui racontait. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour le stopper dans sa marche. Puis il lui agrippa les deux épaules de son camarade cette fois-ci, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, paniqué.

**« Attends, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait rencontré un autre homme ?! »**

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Ventus. Il se dégagea sauvagement de la prise de son ami, et le fixa férocement de ses pupilles océan.

**« Arrête de me parler de cette femme ! Depuis qu'on s'est séparés d'elle, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche ! Je me fiche de ta relation avec elle, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! »**

Ven se tourna pour reprendre son chemin. Il fit quelques pas, mais continua toujours sa tirade :

**« Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire confiance, et tu devrais en faire tout autant. Après tout, elle était à sa botte je te signale. »**

Terra haussa un sourcil, sidéré. Comment pouvait-il autant douter de sa bonne foi ? Elle les avait aidé à vaincre l'Hydre un peu plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas être du côté des oppresseurs. Si la bleue était vraiment une personne mauvaise, elle aurait continué sa route en les laissant lâchement à leurs sorts.

Le brun alla pour répliquer et défendre la femme qu'il aimait, lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Faisant vivement volte-face, Terra remarqua avec affolement qu'un petit groupe de trois ou quatre soldats noirs se trouvaient derrière eux, fonçant tels des taureaux dans leur direction.

**« Ven, je te conseille de courir. »**

Ce dernier, au lieu de l'écouter, se contenta de s'arrêter et de le fixer avec des sourcils froncés. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il remarqua les soldats noirs derrière lui qui arrivaient en trombe.

Réagissant immédiatement, Ventus écouta les conseils de son camarade et commença à courir un peu au hasard dans les dédales qu'étaient les égouts du Domaine Enchanté. Tantôt bifurquant à gauche, puis tournant soudainement à droite. Terra le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les soldats à l'arrière leur lançaient de temps en temps leurs armes, que les rebelles esquivaient avec une agilité époustouflante.

**« A droite ! »** cria une énième fois le blond depuis le début de leur course poursuite.

Malheureusement, prendre cet embranchement-ci n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent bloqués dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cul-de-sac. Une grille de fer séparait le couloir en deux, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Pris dans une impasse, Terra et Ventus furent encerclés par les soldats noirs de Xion. Le chef de cette petite troupe, un grand homme à le carrure imposante et aux longs cheveux noirs, s'avança dans leur direction. Il brandit sa lance acérée sous le cou de Ven, essayant de l'intimider.

**« Vous êtes faits comme des rats, misérables petits insectes. »**

Le blondinet lança un regard noir à son ennemi. Son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse de la lumière, analysant chaque recoin du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient coincés. Le jeune garçon cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Mis à part le combat, aucune autre option ne lui apparut.

Décidé à en venir aux armes, Ventus sortit sans hésiter son épée à une vitesse fulgurante, la tenant à l'envers comme à son habitude, et croisa le fer avec la lance de son ennemi. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné, et un petit rire sournois lui échappa.

**« Tu veux jouer au héros, petit ? »**

Le soldat noir abaissa sa lance pour la diviser en deux plus petites. Elles ressemblaient plus à deux grandes épées désormais.

**« Sache alors que tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être tué de la main de Xaldin, troisième Soldat Noir de sa majesté Xion.**

‑ **C'est ça, c'est ça,** railla Ventus. **Arrête ton charabia et viens te battre comme le grand guerrier que tu prétends être ! »**

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, son ennemi fondit sur le blond tel une furie plus qu'enragée. Il asséna un premier coup d'épée à son adversaire, mais le rebelle para l'attaque facilement avec le plat de sa propre arme. Seulement, il ne se rappelait plus de la présence de l'autre épée de Xaldin. Celui-ci essaya d'atteindre l'abdomen de Ven dans l'espoir de le blesser mortellement, mais Terra, réagissant instantanément, para à son tour la lame du soldat. Le noiraud grinça des dents. Il recula légèrement vers l'arrière, cherchant une nouvelle technique pour se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires en même temps.

**« Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide ! **intervint un soldat noir casqué derrière son supérieur.

‑ **Non !** grogna Xaldin.** Ils sont à moi, c'est moi qui vais les tuer, de mes propres mains ! »**

Agissant désormais sous le contrôle de la rage, le Troisième Soldat Noir de Xion fouilla dans son armure à la recherche de quelque chose. Sur leurs gardes, les deux rebelles serrèrent un peu plus leurs poignes sur leurs épées, se tenant prêts à réagir à n'importe qu'elle offensive. Xaldin sortit alors de sa côte de maille obsidienne une sorte de grenade. Il arracha son capuchon avec les dents comme un malpropre, faisant retentir un petit « clic ». Le soldat noir la jeta sans ménagement sur leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci, sans doute par réflexes, mirent leurs bras devant leur visage pour se protéger d'un quelconque impact. Un nuage de fumée enveloppa alors toute la partie du couloir dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux rebelles.

Terra ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ceux-ci se mirent immédiatement à le brûler intensément. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Le jeune homme sentit soudainement qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac l'envoya valser contra la grille derrière lui. Semi-inconscient à cause du choc, le brun eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un _**« Désolé, mais je dois suivre les ordres »**_ avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ventus tenta à son tour d'ouvrir les paupières, et tout comme Terra avant lui, ses yeux furent immédiatement touchés par l'écran de fumée. Instinctivement, il les referma aussitôt, dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner pour autant.

Un bruit sourd et métallique pas très loin de lui le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer tout autour de lui ? Le jeune garçon mourait d'envie d'ouvrir les paupières pour examiner la situation, mais cette brume épaisse l'en empêchait.

Cependant, un calme inquiétant s'installa après cela. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. L'espace d'un instant, Ventus cru que son ouïe venait de disparaître pour une raison obscure.

Le blond se risqua alors à ouvrir les paupières. La fumée venait de se dissiper. Surpris, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en remarquant le corps inanimé de Terra au sol. Était-il… mort ?

Ven n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher assez de son ami pour vérifier son état de santé, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait de fondre sur lui, le plaquant immédiatement au sol. Une épée posée dangereusement contre sa gorge et une autre juste au dessus de sa tête lui firent immédiatement comprendre qu'il se trouvait manifestement en très mauvaise posture. Xaldin avait le contrôle sur lui, et jouait désormais avec sa vie.

**« Tiens, c'est étrange,** releva le noiraud.** Cette expression me dit quelque chose… »**

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres gercées. Ventus fronça les sourcils, se débattant par la même occasion pour se défaire de l'emprise de Xaldin. Mais rien ne semblait y faire.

**« Ta mère avait exactement le même regard, lorsque je l'ai assassinée, cette fameuse nuit »** avoua-t-il froidement.

Ven se stoppa net. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à regarder dans le vide, comme hypnotisé par quelque chose. En l'occurrence un souvenir qu'il essayait d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme pour qu'il ne refasse plus jamais surface.

Le blond revoyait la scène distinctement, ressentait la lourde chaleur des flammes qui grignotaient peu à peu les murs de sa petite maisonnette. Recroquevillé sous le lit de ses parents, le petit Ventus tenait fermement ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche, ne laissant échapper aucun bruit. _**« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tu vas t'en sortir,**_ lui assurait sa mère. _**Suis juste cette unique consigne : ne fais aucun bruit. Ne pleure pas, soit fort. Je t'aime, et papa aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais. »**_ Ven revoyait sa mère lui lancer le plus beau sourire au monde : le sourire chaleureux d'une maman aimante pour son enfant adoré. La frêle silhouette de la seule femme qu'il a réellement aimé dans sa vie s'éloigna de sa cachette. Le blondinet ne vit pas toute la scène, mais les rares choses dont il se souvenait suffisaient à l'emplir d'une douleur immense. Il revoyait clairement le sang gicler sur le sol, puis se répandre dans une large partie de la pièce. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit au même moment qu'un corps tomba au sol, inerte. Puis les yeux de Ventus firent connaissance avec les iris océan vides et vitreux de sa mère. La bouche entrouverte de la femme indiquait qu'elle avait rendu son tout dernier cri avant de mourir, de la même manière qu'un enfant donnait son premier cri en venant au monde.

**« Ma… Maman… »** soupira Ventus, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Des larmes timides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elles tombèrent silencieusement au sol.

Sans le remarquer, Xaldin s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup fatal.

**« Ven, secoue toi ! »** cria subitement la voix de Kairi au loin.

Sortant quelques temps de ses pensées, le blond remarqua avec étonnement que le temps venait de se figer. Décalant à peine la tête sur le côté, il remarqua la présence de sa cheffe derrière les soldats noirs, eux aussi figés par la magie du temps.

**« Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les sorts aussi puissants, **pressa Roxas aux côtés de l'auburn, **alors vite, sors-toi de là ! »**

Toujours à moitié dans ses souvenirs, Ventus obéit et dégagea l'épée qui se tenait sous sa gorge.

Une fois debout, il remarqua Riku administrant un sort de Soin à Terra dans l'espoir de le faire sortir plus rapidement de son coma. Seulement, l'opération ne sembla pas réellement marcher. L'argenté dû se résoudre à prendre le brun sous son bras pour le porter le plus loin possible des soldats.

**« Ven, dépêche-toi ! »** ordonna Kairi, s'impatientant de plus en plus.

Le blond se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, d'une façon déroutante. On aurait dit que toute volonté de vivre avait quitté son corps.

**« Dis, tu veux toujours invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ? » **demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique que d'une simple demande. L'auburn fronça les sourcils, étonnée par cette question soudaine.

**« Pour faire revenir Sora, oui.**

‑ **Faire revenir… un être cher… »** marmonna Ventus dans sa barbe.

Contre toute attente, le jeune rebelle fit apparaître entre ses doigts Brise Légère, sa Keyblade. Déterminé, il planta la pointe de son arme mystique au niveau de la poitrine de Xaldin. Le corps du soldat noir se mit à briller, avant de se dissoudre complètement, ne restant rien de lui, si ce ne fut un cœur qui s'envola vers les cieux.

**« Alors je vais t'y aider. J'ai moi-même quelqu'un à faire revenir. »**

* * *

Aqua tournait en rond autour d'une fontaine dont une immense statue de Xion se trouvait en son centre, la place centrale de la cité au vu des nombreuses indications marquées sur les panneaux qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. La jeune femme avait comprit, en la voyant. Toute seule. La reine de ce monde, ce monstre, celle qui organisait des massacres. C'était Xion. La jeune femme se demandait comment Roxas allait réagir en l'apprenant. Mais pour le moment, Aqua n'avait pas le temps de penser à cette souveraine maléfique. Elle s'inquiétait. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait ici la venue de ses camarades. Par chance, elle n'avait pas croisé de soldats noirs, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les risques d'en voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul devenait imminent. De plus, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, peignant le ciel d'une magnifique lueur orangée.

La bleue s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, elle se demanda comment elle allait retrouver ses autres camarades. Et si c'était elle tout simplement qui s'était trompée ? Et si elle ne se trouvait pas sur le bon lieu de rendez-vous ? Non, la statue l'en dissuadait. C'était forcément ici.

Attendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, une minute peut-être, Aqua se leva de nouveau, déterminée à faire le tour de la cité s'il le fallait pour retrouver ses autres amis. Être seule dans cette ville fantôme commençait à lui faire sérieusement un tout petit peu peur, bien qu'elle ait surmonté des dangers plus grands.

Tout-à-coup, un bruit métallique derrière elle lui fit faire volte-face. Là, dans la fontaine, quelqu'un venait de déplacer la bouche d'égout. Celle-ci vola à l'autre bout de la place, éjectée par une puissante force. Puis une tête argentée dépassa de l'eau. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la magicienne en reconnaissant Riku. Elle se précipita dans sa direction pour l'aider à sortir du trou dans lequel il se trouvait, se demandant au passage ce qu'il faisait ici. De plus en plus de questions se formaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle constata avec étonnement que tous les autres rebelles sortirent tour à tour de la bouche d'égout.

**« C'est une longue histoire » **expliqua seulement Riku, qui avait remarqué les yeux exorbités de la bleue.

Aqua fut plus que soulagée de voir que Roxas n'avait rien pour l'instant, et que la reine n'avait manifestement pas encore mis la main sur le garçon.

**« Aqua !** s'écria d'ailleurs celui-ci. **On a des infos sur la reine !**

‑ **Tu risques d'être surprise,** releva l'argenté.

‑ **Je sais déjà qui elle est »** annonça la bleue en désignant l'immense statue de Xion. »

Ses deux camarades levèrent en chœur les yeux vers la structure de pierre. Roxas serra gravement les poings de rage en découvrant que Kairi leur avait dit la vérité. La Méchante Reine, la souveraine maléfique, il s'agissait bel et bien de Xion. Plus aucun doute possible, désormais.

** « Mais il y a justement quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez vous aussi à son sujet,** dit gravement la Maître de la Keyblade. **Surtout toi, Roxas. Je pense que ça concerne ta plume. »**

Riku et Roxas se lancèrent un regard complice. Le Maître de la Keyblade avait peut-être raison tout à l'heure : d'autres personnes que Kairi courraient après son pouvoir.

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés."_**

**_"Si seulement j'étais capable de suivre mes propres conseils."_**

**_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Je devais l'arrêter, pas le carboniser !"_**

**_"Le cœur de Vanitas n'est fait que de Ténèbres, j'ai raison ?_**  
**_‑ Jusqu'ici, je suis d'accord._**  
**_‑ Alors sa faiblesse est forcément la Lumière. J'ai pu le constater quand j'ai atteint ma compétence ultime."_**

**_"Il nous faudrait nous lier avec les trois autres partis avec le vaisseau Gummi."_**

**_"Maître, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_**  
**_‑ Il arrive."_**

**_"Naminé, c'est toi que je suis venu chercher."_**


	26. Inquiétudes - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Le groupe composé de Terra, Sora et Xion se retrouve dans un nouveau monde, qui leur semble bien plus calme, suite à leur départ précipité de la Jungle Profonde. Mais que vont-ils apprendre une fois là-bas ? Un chapitre un peu plus détendu cette semaine, quoique comportant tout de même son lot de suspense._**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Partie I**

**Inquiétudes**

Les coudes appuyés contre les remparts du château, Xion admirait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il n'y avait rien de bien spécial à voir par ici : un monde totalement en reconstruction. En effet, le Jardin Radieux avait été victime de la plus grosse attaque de Sans-Coeur qu'est connu l'univers jusqu'alors. C'était Xehanort, alors encore apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, qui avait fait des expériences sur le cœur humain sans l'accord de son Maître, qui créa les premiers Sans-Coeurs dans cette charmante petite ville. C'est ainsi qu'il avait donné naissance à une nouvelle race de Sans-Coeur, les types Emblèmes, ceux qui relâchent des cœurs pour créer le Kingdom Hearts. Bon nombre de personnes avaient péri lors de ce jour funeste où les créatures commencèrent à arriver en masse, tout comme d'autres avaient perdu leurs foyers. Kairi comprise. Cette dernière eut plus de chance en atterrissant sur les Îles du Destin. Elle y avait trouvé un foyer confortable et des amis formidables. Sans souvenir de son ancienne vie cependant. Mais elle avait appris à se reconstruire, petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, elle se portait comme un charme !

Xion soupira. Une partie de son bras était toujours bandé, rappel de son précédent combat face à Vanitas. La jeune fille trouvait ce monde trop calme contrairement aux deux précédents qu'elle avait visité. Pas de Nescients, ni autre Sans-Coeur ou Simili à l'horizon. Rien. Bon, au moins, cela garantissait que le garçon masqué n'avait pas encore posé les pieds dans ce monde. Cependant, la noiraude aurait bien aimé un petit combat face à quelques ennemis pour s'entraîner. Si elle voulait battre Vanitas un jour, elle devait devenir plus forte et acquérir bien plus d'expérience. Sa victoire face à lui dans la Jungle Profonde n'était que pur miracle. Elle avait gagné de peu.

Les pensées de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers Lea. Lui aussi rencontrait-il autant de problème avec Vanitas ? Ou bien ce dernier ne s'en prenait qu'à son groupe à elle ? La noiraude espérait que tout se passait bien du côté de son meilleur ami.

**« Tu n'es pas au chevet de ton ami ? »** questionna une voix douce derrière elle.

Xion se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux grands yeux émeraudes. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains noués en une longue natte lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Ce sourire lui faisai un petit peu penser à celui de Kairi. Est-ce que tous les habitants du Jardin Radieux étaient comme elles ?

**« C'est que… »** commença la jeune fille, confuse.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle serra les poings et ferma les paupières. Les larmes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Xion faisait tout son possible pour les contenir pour l'instant.

**« … c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés. »**

La jeune femme lui attrapa doucement la main. Ce contact avait étrangement quelque chose de rassurant.

**« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Sora été possédé par Vanitas, et tu l'as libéré. Il ne peut que t'être reconnaissant.**

‑ **Aerith… »**

Cette fois-ci, Xion se laissa aller. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. C'était un surplus d'émotion. Elle évacuait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le début de ce voyage. La disparition de Roxas, les sentiments qui s'éveillaient à son égard, la dispute avec Sora, la pression que lui mettait Vanitas, son rôle de veiller sur les Mondes, son échec à sauver la Jungle Profonde.

Aerith la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les dos, comme pour essayer de la calmer. Ce qui sembla manifestement marcher, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, les sanglots de la noiraude cessèrent.

La jeune fille se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et essuya ses yeux doucement d'un revers de bras.

**« Je suis vraiment désolée… » **dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraudes lui sourit.

**« C'est normal de pleurer. »**

Elle s'avança vers les remparts, mains derrière le dos, un sourire angélique toujours scotché sur son visage parfait.

**« Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soit. Il arrive parfois que les nerfs lâchent à cause de la pression. Retenir ses larmes, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. »**

Aerith tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

**« Tu as compris ? »**

Xion lui rendit un timide sourire. Ses yeux océans se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château du Jardin Radieux. C'était un vieux bâtiment qui tombait presque en ruine. Il se composait de nombreux tuyaux jaunis par le temps, dont Xion ignorait l'usage. De la fumée bleutée s'en élevait doucement pour se diriger vers les cieux. Sora et Terra se reposaient à l'intérieur de cette drôle de forteresse.

**« Je crois que… je vais aller voir comment il se porte. »**

La noiraude fit quelques pas en direction de la porte principale pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château, deux immenses portes qui devaient autrefois être violettes, quand elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

**« Aerith, merci ! »**

Elle entra cette fois-ci pour de bon, le cœur moins lourd de regrets.

Restée près des remparts, la jeune femme attendit que Xion soit entrée pour reporter de nouveau son regard vers le lointain.

**« Si seulement j'étais capable de suivre mes propres conseils »** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Une larme silencieuse dévala le long de sa joue.

* * *

Terra sirotait une tasse de thé en compagnie de son vieil ami Merlin. Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant indiqué qu'il n'appréciait pas le thé plus que cela, mais le vieux magicien avait insisté pour lui en faire une tasse tout de même.

**« Tu verras, il est spécial ! »** lui avait-il affirmé.

Alors le Maître de la Keyblade avait fini par céder. Effectivement, même lui qui n'aimait généralement pas le goût que pouvait avoir cette boisson, le brun devait avouer qu'il avait une saveur exquise. Il ne saurait pas identifier de quels mélanges ce thé se composait, mais une chose était sûre : il le ferait goûter à Aqua quand elle rentrera ! En effet, sa meilleure amie, contrairement à lui, adorait cette boisson chaude. Quand il était encore un adolescent, Terra avait essayé lui aussi d'y goûter, pour comprendre pourquoi la bleue adorait tellement le thé, mais avait trouvé le goût absolument horrible, même s'il avait une excellente odeur. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il l'avait au final jeté dans l'évier. Personne n'a jamais été mis au courant de ce petit incident.

Terra lança un rapide coup d'œil à Sora étendu sur un lit aménagé exprès dans un coin de la pièce spécialement pour son confort. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis leur arrivée à Jardin Radieux. Pour peu, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort. L'Élu avait un teint extrêmement livide et les paupières quelques peu cernés. C'était malheureux à dire, mais Sora ressemblait vraiment à un cadavre.

A ses côtés était agenouillée Yuffie. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille absolument adorable, bien qu'un peu… excitée par moment ? Terra ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Cette petite brunette se disait ninja. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait facilement se glisser derrière les gens et leur piquer des trucs juste sous leur nez sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le brun la qualifierait plus de voleuse que de ninja, mais il gardait ce commentaire pour lui.

Yuffie faisait avaler quelques cuillères de soupe à Sora du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. C'était Aerith qui lui avait demandé de le faire pour elle. Ou plutôt, c'était Yuffie qui avait insisté pour aider la guérisseuse du groupe. Cette dernière ne refusa pas l'offre de son amie. En effet, depuis que Terra et ses deux élèves étaient arrivés dans ce monde, il y a un peu plus de deux jours, la jeune femme n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil et s'occupait soigneusement de Sora. Ce dernier avait tant fait pour eux, que cela lui semblait tout à fait naturel de l'aider à son tour.

Xion entra à son tour dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers Terra. Elle lança un regard triste en direction de Sora.

**« Comment va-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Terra se crispa. Il serra un peu plus la tasse de thé brûlante qu'il avait entre les mains. La chaleur lui piquait les doigts, mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de voir son élève aussi mal en point.

**« Très mal »** lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Xion se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais que ce quelque chose ne voulait pas sortir.

Terra lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à parler.

**« Quelque chose te tracasse »** devina-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait appris à mieux la connaître depuis le début de ce voyage, et il savait désormais dès qu'un petit rien la rendait perplexe.

La noiraude regarda les personnes présentes autours d'eux. Elle aimerait bien se confier, mais pas ici. Il y avait trop de témoin.

**« En seul à seule, si cela ne te dérange pas. »**

Le Maître haussa les épaules. S'il s'agissait de la seule solution pour faire parler son amie, alors il se plierait à sa volonté.

Le brun se tourna vers Merlin, qui s'amusait à faire pleuvoir des confettis sur la tête de Sora encore endormi. Terra espéra qu'Aerith ne lui criera pas trop dessus quand elle verra les dégâts causés par le vieil enchanteur…

**« Dîtes, Merlin. Est-il possible d'avoir une salle pour pouvoir discuter en privé avec Xion ? »**

Le mage leva de hauts sourcils étonnés. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

**« Le meilleur endroit pour cela serait le vieux bureau d'Ansem. Seulement, c'est Léon qui a la clé pour y entrer, et j'ignore où il se trouve actuellement…**

‑ **Moi je sais !** s'écria Yuffie. **Il est parti en ville régler un petit problème.**

‑ **Un problème ?** demanda Terra en fronçant les sourcils. **De quelle nature ? »**

Il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des Sans-Coeurs ou autre espèce de nuisibles !

La ninja haussa les épaules.

**« Aucune idée. Il a juste demandé d'attendre ici.**

‑ **Je pars le chercher alors,** annonça Xion restée jusqu'ici muette. **Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, et puis… »**

Son regard se posa sur Sora, toujours inconscient. Elle remarqua alors les nombreuses fioles de potions vides. Il en restait tout juste deux complètes. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

**« Je peux voir avec Aerith si elle a besoin de quelque chose pour guérir Sora. Je leur dois bien ça. »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade haussa les épaules.

**« D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Attention à ton bras tout de même, il n'est pas totalement guérit »** lui fit remarquer Terra, ne voulant pas d'une autre blessée grave sur les bras.

Xion le fit légèrement bouger puis lui adressa un timide sourire.

**« Ca devrait aller, je pense. »**

Avant de partir, la noiraude s'avança vers Sora. Elle posa une main sur la sienne. Celle-ci était extrêmement froide. La jeune fille espérait qu'ils allaient vite trouver un moyen d'arranger l'état de leur ami. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Riku lorsqu'il rentrera. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Kairi aussi risquait d'être profondément affectée. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, l'ancienne marionnette pensait que Riku serait le plus touché par la perte de l'Élu.

Xion déposa un baiser sur son front, puis tourna les talons. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui a semblé, l'espace d'un instant, que le châtain avait entrouvert les lèvres dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose. Mais rien.

La jeune fille retourna aux remparts du château une fois de plus.

* * *

Sora dormait. Il en était persuadé. Seulement, quelque chose dans son sommeil le dérangeait ou plutôt le troublait fortement. Ces images que son esprit se représentaient mentalement, elles n'avaient rien d'un rêve. L'Élu le sentait au plus profond de son âme, de son cœur de Lumière, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette scène épouvantable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux impuissants, c'était un événement de l'Histoire. Passé, Présent, Futur. Il ne saurait le dire.

La scène qu'il voyait était des plus singulières, mais lui rappelait aussi dramatiquement les récits que lui avaient contés Mickey autrefois. La destruction d'un Monde.

Sora ignorait la nature de celui qui se tenait juste devant ses iris apeurés et impuissants. Il parvenait cependant à se le représenter dans les moindres détails. De forme sphérique, ce Monde semblait comporter un immense et imposant château, sur le pôle Nord, dont quatre tourelles encerclaient une lame gargantuesque, s'élevant fièrement vers les cieux, forgée dans une matière semblable à du cristal. Sora n'était pas certain de ce qu'il arrivait à voir, mais il lui paru apercevoir deux immenses ailes immaculées encerclant l'ensemble du château, comme le protégeant d'une quelconque menace. Sur le pôle opposé se trouvait un arbre tout aussi imposant que le château. Ses larges et grosses racines se répandaient telles des vaines sur toute la surface visible du Monde. Une méchante aura violacée entourait le gargantuesque végétal. Sora reconnu ici la marque des Ténèbres. Enfin, tournait lentement autour de ce Monde singulier deux objets sphériques qui s'apparentaient le plus à deux lunes. L'une de couleur aussi flamboyante que le feu, l'autre aussi calme et paisible que l'eau. Mais ce qui marqua sans doute le plus de l'Élu fut que ses deux corps célestes se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, prêts à entrer en collision.

Puis, tout à coup, une forte lumière turquoise brilla à la surface de ce Monde inconnu. Mais cette intensité fut très rapidement étouffée par une aura venue directement de l'arbre se situant au pôle sud, se répandant à travers toute la surface visible, mais bien au delà encore, venant engloutir jusqu'aux deux lunes.

Sora eut à peine le temps de tendre la main en direction du Monde, dans l'espoir de le sauver avec ses maigres pouvoirs de Porteur de Lumière, que celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

L'Élu resta immobile dans cet océan noir de Ténèbres, avec pour unique compagnie cette certitude : les Mondes continuaient de disparaître.

* * *

Xion rencontra une nouvelle fois Aerith. La noiraude lui indiqua qu'elle se rendait en ville pour chercher Léon, mais elle lui demanda également si elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour Sora. La jeune femme lui affirma qu'effectivement, elle aurait bien besoin de nouvelles fioles de potions, car celles-ci commençaient à manquer. La meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea avait visé juste en remarquant les bouteilles vides sur la table.

Pour faciliter la confection des potions, la brune lui offrit quelques cristaux dont les Mogs auraient besoin pour les transformer en liquide régénérant, ainsi que de quoi les payer.

La jeune fille salua une dernière fois Aerith avant de se diriger vers la ville.

Le centre-ville était un endroit quelque peu animé. Il comprenait un immense atelier Mog, l'endroit où ces petites créatures ressemblant à des peluches aimaient fabriquer des armes, des armures, mais aussi des fioles de potions pour la santé mentale et physique. Il y avait également plusieurs autres magasins qui vendaient divers pièces d'armes, d'armures et des accessoires. Ces trois derniers étaient d'ailleurs dirigés par les neveux de Donald : Riri, Fifi, et Loulou.

En arrivant sur la grande place, Xion passa devant un étrange coffre-fort géant. En s'y approchant de plus près, la jeune fille constata avec amusement qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une boutique. Ou plutôt d'un glacier. C'était un vieux canard, encore de la famille de Donald, qui s'en occupait. Riche comme il était, celui-ci avait décidé de recréer ces glaces mythiques que l'on trouvait à la Cité du Crépuscule, les glaces à l'eau de mer. Xion sourit en reconnaissant son parfum préféré, mais aussi celui de ses meilleurs amis.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite. La noiraude se rappela que la dernière activité qu'elle avait partagée avec Roxas avant sa mystérieuse disparition était la dégustation d'une glace similaire en haut de l'horloge. La première depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. A ce moment là, la jeune fille avait cru bon de penser qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Elle se trompait, manifestement. Le destin jouait parfois de drôles de tours.

Xion s'enfonça un peu plus parmi les ruelles du Jardin Radieux. Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons qui semblaient en constructions. C'était étrange de constater que même le centre-ville comportait encore des chantiers, et que les rénovations étaient loin d'être terminées.

La jeune fille atteint en premier l'atelier des Mogs. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Plusieurs Mogs se tenaient devant des fours qui lui semblait incroyablement brûlants, ou bien autour d'une table, petites enclumes entre leurs doigts boudinés. Ils confectionnaient des objets.

**« Hum, excusez-moi… »**

Xion essayait de se faire entendre malgré tout le bruit qui infestait la petite salle d'atelier. Un Mog sembla la remarquer, puisqu'il vola à toute allure vers la jeune fille.

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous, kupo ? »**

C'était leur façon à eux de parler. Les Mogs rajoutaient toujours un petit _**« kupo »**_ à la fin de leurs phrases. Certains d'entre eux disaient _**« coubo »**_ également. Cela dépendaient de la région dans laquelle ils étaient nés.

**« Je viens pour synthétiser des potions,** expliqua la noiraude.

‑ **Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez les ingrédients nécessaires, kupo ?**

‑ **Oh, euh, oui… »**

Xion sortit de sa poche les différents cristaux que lui avaient gentiment passé Aerith pour la confection des potions de soin.

**« Super, kupo. Revenez dans une demie-heure environ, le temps que tout soit prêt, kupo.**

‑ **D'accord. »**

La noiraude sourit puis détourna les talons. Prochaine étape : trouver Léon. D'après Yuffie, il était quelque part en ville. Mais où exactement ? Le Jardin Radieux était immense ! Sans doute que le chercher lui prendrait plus d'une demie-heure ! Peut-être devrait-elle demander à quelqu'un s'il l'avait aperçu ? Le guerrier à la Gunblade était quelqu'un de plutôt connu dans ce monde.

Xion demanda donc à plusieurs passants qu'elle avait rencontré. Les cinq premiers lui répondirent négativement. La jeune fille commença à désespérer. Plus d'un quart d'heure devait déjà être passé, et toujours aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'elle le vit tourner dans une rue non loin. Profitant de cette occasion immense, mais surtout incroyablement chanceuse, la noiraude le suivit dans l'étroite ruelle.

Un curieux détail attira son attention. Léon était armé. Gunblade à la main, il semblait à la poursuite de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Inquiète, Xion invoqua à son tour Chaîne Royale, pensant à un Sans-Coeur ou autre créature appartenant désormais à Vanitas.

Lorsqu'elle vit une légère ouverture, la noiraude n'attendit pas de savoir de quel sorte d'ennemi il s'agissait, elle envoya un sort Brasier +. Elle était capable de créer des sorts bien plus puissants, mais comme elle se trouvait en centre-ville, elle avait peur que les maisons autour prennent feu à cause de la trop grande puissance des flammes de sorts de type X.

**« Aaaaah ! Je brûle, j'ai mal ! Aidez-moi !**

‑ **Glacier X ! »** lança à son tour Léon pour stopper les flammes.

Xion s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, réalisant son erreur.

Léon se tourna vers elle, furieux.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Je devais l'arrêter, pas le carboniser ! »**

Xion remarqua alors qu'était désormais piégé dans la glace un jeune enfant qui ne semblait pas bien méchant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réalisant son erreur. La noiraude se sentit quelque peu gênée par cette fâcheuse situation.

La jeune fille essaya de s'excuser de mieux qu'elle put auprès de Léon. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un Sans-Coeur, comme il avait sa Gunblade à la main. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il courrait après un enfant !

**« Sois plus prudente la prochaine fois »** la prévint-il d'un ton glacial et les sourcils froncés par la colère.

Xion se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

**« Enfin bon, tu me cherchais ? »** reprit le guerrier à la Gunblade, tentant d'adoucir son timbre de voix.

La noiraude lui expliqua qu'elle voulait juste lui demander les clefs du bureau d'Ansem, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une salle pour mettre les choses au clair avec Terra concernant le reste de leur mission, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

**« Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'ouvrir avec ta Keyblade ? »** releva Léon, bras croisés sur son torse et un sourcil brun arqué.

Xion se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il touchait un point sensible, là. Ni Terra, ni elle n'y avaient manifestement pensé. Vite, la jeune fille devait trouver de quoi argumenter au risque de passer pour une imbécile !

**« Euh… On ne voulait pas y aller sans ton accord et… Je devais faire quelques courses pour Aerith ! »** se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Ces deux raisons n'étaient pas véritablement fausses. Elle venait juste de le remarquer à l'instant. Le brun haussa les épaules, incertain de devoir prendre ou non ces deux raisons au sérieux.

**« Avouez, vous n'y avez pas pensé. Enfin bon, maintenant que tu es ici, tu vas m'aider à rapporter ce moustique pour mon commanditaire »** dit-il en désignant le bloc de glace derrière lui du pouce.

Xion n'avait pas vu encore à quoi ce petit ressemblait. Elle s'accroupit devant la prison de glace pour mieux l'observer. C'était un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, des courts cheveux blonds coupés presque au bol. Il portait une tunique rouge attachée à sa taille par une ceinture de cuir. Il chaussait de drôles de soquettes marrons. Il avait un style un peu médiéval.

**« Qu'a-t-il fait comme bêtise pour être recherché ?** questionna la jeune fille en tournant la tête en direction du guerrier.

‑ **Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est Merlin qui m'a demandé de le ramener. Mais je devais en parler à personne, va savoir pourquoi. Alors quand je suis partit le chercher, j'ai juste dit que j'avais quelque chose à régler en ville.**

‑ **Oh, c'est pour ça alors qu'il a fait mine de ne pas savoir où tu étais ! » **comprit immédiatement Xion.

La noiraude se releva et fit face à Léon.

**« On devrait se dépêcher de le ramener à Merlin avant que la glace ne fonde »** conseilla-t-elle.

Le guerrier défit alors de sa ceinture une corde solide et l'enroula autour du bloc de glace. Xion le regardait faire en le dévisageant. Pourquoi portait-il une corde sur lui ? Sentant son regard moqueur, Léon la reprit :

**« On a toujours besoin d'une corde sur soi. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. »**

Le jeune homme traîna derrière lui l'enfant prisonnier sous la glace. Tous se retournaient à leur passage, les fixant avec des yeux éberlués. Xion baissait le regard, honteuse. Elle sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges. Ces gens devaient sans aucun doute les juger… mais surtout les prendre pour des trafiquants d'enfants !

Les deux jeunes gens repassèrent une fois de plus par l'atelier Mog. Là, la gentille peluche qui l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt tendit les dizaines de potions qu'ils avaient fabriqués pour Aerith. La noiraude le récompensa gracieusement avec les Munnies que lui avaient donné la jeune femme avant de partir.

En repassant par les remparts du château, Xion constata que la guérisseuse n'y était plus. Elle avait dû retourner auprès de Sora pour s'occuper de lui. La noiraude espérait que son état s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle était partie.

Les deux amis déambulèrent ensemble le labyrinthe que représentaient les couloirs de l'ancien château d'Ansem avant d'atteindre la salle aménagée spécialement pour l'Élu de la Keyblade.

En arrivant, Xion vit Aerith penchée au dessus de Sora. Elle imbibait un mouchoir du liquide vert d'une des potions – la dernière restante – et le lui posa sur le haut de la tête. La jeune femme s'occupait divinement bien de lui. Il était à ses petits soins.

Terra, quand à lui, écoutait la baratin incessant de Merlin qui devait sans doute lui parler d'une de ses expériences de magicien. Pas bien passionnant à en croire la mine affreuse qu'arborait le Maître de la Keyblade la joue écrasée dans sa paume, lançant à l'enchanteur un regard las. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage en voyant sa sortie de secours arriver enfin !

Xion lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui demander de l'attendre. Elle se dirigea vers Aerith pour lui donner les potions qu'elle avait prit la peine d'acheter pour elle. La jeune femme au regard émeraude la remercia du mieux qu'elle put avant de reporter de nouveau toute son attention sur Sora. La noiraude se pencha elle aussi sur son ami. Il lui semblait qu'il reprenait des couleurs, petit à petit. C'était un excellent début.

**« Ah, le voici enfin ! »** s'exclama soudainement Merlin.

Le vieux magicien se tenait debout devant le bloc de glace où était toujours prisonnier le petit garçon.

**« Pourquoi vous le cherchiez ?** demanda Xion, curieuse.

‑ **Moustique n'arrête pas de s'échapper ces derniers temps ! Il refuse que je lui enseigne la magie ! »**

Moustique ? Ce devait être le surnom de l'enfant. En y repensant bien, Léon l'avait surnommé ainsi aussi, un peu plus tôt.

A côté de Merlin, Terra lui fit un signe de la tête pour inciter la jeune fille à sortir de la salle.

Xion demanda alors les clefs du bureau d'Ansem à Léon. Celles-ci étaient accrochées à sa ceinture, juste à côté de la corde. Il les lui donna sans rien dire. Une fois dans les mains, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une clé tout à fait banale, en fer sans doute, mais incroyablement lourde.


	27. Inquiétudes - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Terra, Sora et Xion ont trouvé refuge au Jardin Radieux, auprès du Comité de Restauration. Seulement, Sora est toujours mystérieusement endormi, assistant ainsi en rêve à la destruction d'un Monde qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu jusque là._**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Partie II :**

**Inquiétudes**

Xion s'installa la première sur le siège du bureau du scientifique. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, les deux jeunes gens avaient remarqué qu'avait été scotché sur la porte un mot d'Ansem et de ses apprentis : ils étaient partis en voyage à travers les mondes pour comprendre eux aussi pourquoi les Sans-Coeurs étaient réapparus. Les deux Porteurs de Keyblades ignoraient comment ils avaient été mis au courant, mais cela leur faisait chaud au cœur de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à la recherche de la vérité.

Juste derrière le bureau se trouvait un portrait de Xehanort, l'ancien apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, alors en possession du corps de Terra. Cela faisait un peu bizarre au jeune Maître de voir un tableau représentant quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait sans pour autant être cette même personne.

Sur le bureau, plusieurs papiers étaient étalés un peu partout. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, des recherches effectuées par Xehanort ou Ansem. Mais parmi ceux-ci se trouvait également une drôle de facture concernant le « système d'auto-défense de la Forteresse Oubliée ». Marrant qu'ils aient oublié de changer le nom. Les yeux de Xion s'écarquillèrent en grand en voyant le montant en Munnies que devait le Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux. Plus d'une centaine de millier de Munnies ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire avec ce système pour avoir une telle facture ? Y avaient-ils ajouté des lasers paralysants ?! La jeune fille pensa que l'idée plairait forcément à Sora si c'était le cas !

**« Bon, alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »** demanda Terra qui essayait de ne pas regarder le tableau derrière Xion.

Plus il y pensait, plus il le regardait, ce portrait ! Il allait bientôt le déchiqueter à l'aide de Terre Condamnée si cela continuait ! On aurait dit que Xehanort lui tournait volontairement la tête, comme pour le narguer !

**« Pour commencer, je voulais m'excuser… »**

Le jeune homme, recouvrant immédiatement son sérieux à cette annonce, fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

**« T'excuser ?** répéta-t-il, légèrement confus.

‑ **Pour avoir fouillé dans tes affaires à la Jungle Profonde, et avoir vu la photo.**

‑ **Ah, ça ! »**

Le brun parut comme soulagé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'attendait à ce que son élève lui avoue avoir fait une terrible bêtise ! Comme prendre son porte-feuille pour s'acheter quelque chose en douce… Le genre de chose qui ferait n'importe quel adolescent de normalement constitué ! Mais ses élèves étaient des jeunes gens tout à fait respectables, jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareille !

**« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser,** rectifia-t-il. **Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. C'est juste que… »**

Terra sortit de sa poche la photo d'Aqua. Il ferma les yeux à la pensée de sa camarade. Il était sur le point de faire une grosse révélation concernant ses propres sentiments. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert ainsi à quelqu'un quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui.

**« Elle me manque terriblement,** avoua-t-il de but en blanc. **Chaque seconde qui passe loin d'elle est une torture. Chaque jour, je me répète que je suis un idiot. Je me dis que j'aurais dû tout lui avouer concernant mes sentiments. Lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. Au lieu de ça, je me suis encore enfermé sur moi-même, et je vivais avec une vive douleur dans la poitrine quand je la voyais rire avec Riku. »**

Xion ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Terra, jaloux de Riku ? Alors ça, personne ne l'aurait jamais deviné !

**« Et aujourd'hui**, poursuivit-il sans quitter des yeux Aqua, comme si cela lui donnait la force de continuer ses aveux,** la voilà perdue je ne sais où, affrontant je ne sais quels sortes de dangers ! Et toujours en compagnie de Riku. »**

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir en arrière. Rester avec elle et envoyer l'argenté à sa place communiquer avec Yen Sid. Mais il était trop tard désormais. Impossible de corriger ses erreurs. Le temps était immuable.

**« Est-ce que je peux t'assurer une chose ?** intervint Xion en prenant une voix calme et douce.

‑ **Au point où j'en suis » **lâcha le Maître de la Keyblade, complètement désespéré.

La noiraude lui adressa son plus franc sourire.

**« Riku n'a aucune chance avec Aqua. C'est toi qu'elle aime. »**

Elle posa une main rassurante sur le dos de celle de Terra, au milieu de toute la paperasse d'Ansem et de ses scientifiques, de Xehanort et du Comité.

**« Je te l'assure. »**

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Terra. Ce petit commentaire venait de lui remonter le moral. Un petit peu. Grandement en vérité.

**« Bon, parlons d'autre chose, **lança Terra pour changer de sujet car la conversation lui semblait de plus en plus embarrassante**. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vaincre Vanitas rapidement. »**

Xion s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. L'index sous sa lèvre inférieure, elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle repensa à son combat face à l'être de Ténèbres. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé une faiblesse chez leur ennemi, il fallait encore la vérifier.

**« J'ai peut-être une idée »** annonça-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Le Maître se pencha un peu plus sur le bureau pour mieux l'écouter. Il ne prêtait même plus attention au portrait de Xehanort qui le narguait derrière le siège.

**« Je t'écoute.**

‑ **Le cœur de Vanitas n'est fait que de Ténèbres, j'ai raison ?**

‑ **Jusqu'ici, je suis d'accord.**

‑ **Alors sa faiblesse est forcément la Lumière. J'ai pu le constater quand j'ai atteint ma compétence ultime. »**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette annonce.

**« « Compétence ultime » ?** répéta-t-il, souhaitant être éclairé sur ce point.

‑ **Chacun, au fond de son cœur, possède une force incroyable qu'il ne peut atteindre qu'en cas d'extrême danger, ou d'un trop plein d'émotion. Je l'ai activé lors de mon combat contre Vanitas. »**

Xion se releva et commença à faire les cents pas autour du bureau. On disait que les plus grands savants faisaient ainsi pour mieux penser.

**« Étant affiliée à la Lumière, j'ai réussi à créer plusieurs colonnes de lumières. A partir de ce moment-là je l'ai senti complètement désemparé.**

‑ **Alors, tu penses donc qu'il faudrait juste que chacun d'entre nous y mette un peu du sien ? On pourrait peut-être y arriver à nous trois. »**

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

**« Pas seulement nous. Il nous faudrait nous lier avec les trois autres partis avec le Vaisseau Gummi.**

‑ **C'est vrai qu'à nous tous, nous devrions être plus forts. »**

Terra se leva à son tour. Les poings écrasés contre le bureau, il regarda Xion droit dans les yeux.

**« Mais avant cela, nous devrions en apprendre plus sur les mystérieuses disparitions qui affectent les mondes. »**

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un point extrêmement important.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta Terra, désemparé par l'expression figée sur le visage de l'adolescente.

‑ **Tu te souviens du message que j'ai lu au Château Disney, soit-disant écrit par Ansem le Sage ? »**

Le brun sembla comprendre où elle venait en venir. Ce monde, le chercheur avait explicité qu'il s'était fait attaquer par Vanitas. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'il comportait encore tous ses habitants ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

**« La page était ouverte comme de par hasard quand je suis arrivée,** continua Xion, visiblement sur une piste.

‑ **Et si c'était un coup monté de la part de Vanitas ?**

‑ **Mais pourquoi faire ça ? »**

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais elle lui semblait bien futile. Il souhaita cependant en faire part à la noiraude. Seulement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une Yuffie complètement essoufflée.

**« Il est réveillé !** s'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle. **Sora est revenu à lui ! »**

* * *

Sora, assit sur le lit, émergeait à peine de son long sommeil de trois jours. Il regardait tour à tour les personnes présentes autour de lui. Léon, Aerith, ainsi que Merlin accompagné d'un gamin d'environ huit ans à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune garçon se massa les tempes. Quelques gouttelettes verdâtres des potions que lui avait administrées Aerith étaient toujours collées à ses mèches châtaignes. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici au juste ? Et pourquoi était-il sans ses deux amis ? L'Élu ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il se rappelait avec peine de son face à face avec Vanitas, dans son cœur, de son rêve inquiétant, bien entendu, mais ensuite… Le néant.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?** s'inquiéta-t-il enfin. **Où sont Xion et Terra ?**

‑ **Ils vont bien »** lui répondit Léon d'une voix neutre.

Sora se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Sa tête bourdonnait, les scènes de la destruction de ce Monde inconnu encore ancrés au plus profond de sa mémoire.

L'Elu soupira. Ses amis allaient bien. Certes, mais cela ne lui expliquait pas où ils étaient et pourquoi lui se trouvait endormi dans une pièce du château d'Ansem au Jardin Radieux.

**« Ca ne me dit pas où ils sont »** reprit-il, une lueur de défi dans ses iris océan.

Le guerrier à la Gunblade haussa les épaules, indifférent au regard que lui lançait son ami. Il lui affirma qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Ansem pour discuter en privé, et que Yuffie était partie les chercher pour les prévenir de son réveil.

**« Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon sommeil ? »**

Sora souhaitait ici savoir s'ils avaient été informé de la destruction d'un Monde, si cela s'était produit uniquement dans son sommeil, ou bien si cela allait arriver sous peu.

Léon détourna le regard, comme s'il évitait de lui dévoiler un élément important. Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et baissa la tête, confus. Ce que le jeune homme lui cachait, cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé ou bien s'agissait-il de l'avenir des Mondes ? Et Vanitas dans l'histoire ? Se trouvait-il toujours dans son cœur ? Avait-il un quelconque rôle à jouer dans la disparition soudaine et mystérieuse des Mondes ? Le contraire l'étonnerait fortement !

Sora porta une main à sa poitrine. Il le sentait battre sous sa peau, son cœur. Fermant les yeux, le Porteur de Keyblade chercha au plus profond de son âme la présence de l'être des Ténèbres. Rien. Au moins, cela était une bonne nouvelle. Une épine lui était enlevée du pied. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de choses à régler.

Mais alors, comment interpréter l'air contrarié de Léon ? Quelque chose de grave s'était-il déroulé à la Jungle Profonde ? Le Monde avait-il sombré, à l'instar de celui dans son rêve ?

Sora lança un regard paniqué à Aerith. Cette dernière se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux. Si même la guérisseuse avait ce genre de comportement, alors cela voulait dire que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Déterminé à savoir la vérité, et comprenant que le Comité de Restauration ne la lui donnerait pas, l'Élu se leva, les poings serrés de frustration. Il fit un pas en direction de l'unique porte de sortie pour retrouver ses deux amis et avoir quelques explications avec eux, mais sa tête commença à tourner. Le jeune garçon vacilla et se retrouva un genou au sol, ne tenant presque plus debout. Aerith s'empressa de venir le soutenir.

**« Tu ne devrais pas te brusquer »** essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

Sora, aidé par la guérisseuse, se rassit sur le lit, la boule au ventre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à la Jungle Profonde ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il au Jardin Radieux ? Pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il avait commis quelque chose de grave ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous sursauter sur le coup. Entra soudainement une Xion affolée qui sauta dans les bras du jeune Porteur de Keyblade. Derrière elle se tenait Terra, bras croisés sur le torse, l'air grave. Sora et lui croisèrent leurs regards. Le Maître de la Keyblade détourna les yeux. Lui aussi semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Sans doute cette même chose que ne voulaient pas lui dévoiler Léon et Aerith. D'ailleurs, leur amie Yuffie se plaça à leurs côtés.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta la noiraude, toujours accrochée au cou du jeune garçon, lui criant presque dans les oreilles.

Sora cligna plusieurs fois de paupières pour se remettre les esprits en place. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un câlin dès son réveil. Et encore moins de la part de Xion !

Le jeune garçon écarta doucement les bras de son amie avec un sourire crispé. Désormais faces à faces, l'Élu remarqua que l'ancienne marionnette avait les yeux brillants. Sans doute voulait-elle pleurer, mais elle devait retenir ses larmes.

**« Pour l'instant, tout va bien »** la rassura-t-il, toujours avec ce même sourire collé sur les lèvres.

Sora ne voulait pas les importuner avec son rêve pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait en premier lieu comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient dans ce monde.

Il toucha du bout des doigts ses mèches encore trempées. Il haussa les sourcils, interrogeant ainsi Xion du regard, lui demandant ce dont il s'agissait. La jeune fille lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en pics pour lui essuyer les derniers résidus du liquide verdâtre.

**« Ce sont les restes des potions que t'a administrés Aerith »** l'informa la noiraude.

Sora lança un regard plein de gentillesse vers la jeune femme. Il la remercia d'un sourire franc.

**« Sora,** commença Terra,** il y a plusieurs choses qu'il faut que tu saches. »**

Le jeune garçon leva cette fois-ci ses yeux océan vers le Maître de la Keyblade. Allait-il enfin en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la Jungle Profonde ? Ou même sur son rêve ? Peut-être que tous ici étaient déjà au courant, et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment le lui annoncer !

Xion défit son étreinte puis alla se placer aux côtés de Terra. Elle fixa le sol, un air attristé sur son visage rond de poupée.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier ce qu'il allait lui être dit.

Ce fut le brun qui expliqua toute la situation. Sora apprit ainsi que Vanitas avait réussi à prendre possession de son corps en s'immisçant dans les Ténèbres au plus profond de son cœur. Ensuite, il se serait servi de lui pour tenter d'éliminer Xion, mais cette dernière avait réussi à l'extirper du cœur du châtain grâce au pouvoir de la lumière. Puis quelques heures plus tard, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade assistèrent ensembles, impuissants, à l'enlèvement des habitants de la Jungle Profonde.

En entendant cela, le jeune garçon baissa la tête, à la fois honteux mais aussi soulagé. Pas de destruction de mondes. Ses mèches châtaignes lui cachèrent une partie de son visage, désormais gravement fermé, lui donnant une mine sombre.

**« Excusez-moi… Tout est de ma faute… »**

Il serra les poings de rage. Il s'en voulait de sa propre faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement par Vanitas ?

Aerith s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains douces et rassurantes sur les siennes. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

** « Ne t'en fais pas Sora, on apprend tous de nos erreurs. »**

Le châtain leva ses iris océan vers les yeux émeraudes de son interlocutrice. Il s'y reflétaient tellement de gentillesse et de sagesse… S'en était presque effrayant !

**« Je suis certaine que si vous le recroisez durant votre périple, vous arriverez à le battre, tous ensemble. »**

La manière dont Aerith avait appuyé sur le dernier mot lui pinça le cœur. C'était parce qu'il s'était séparé de ses amis qu'ils avaient échoué à secourir ce monde. Sora pensa à tous ces habitants, désormais perdus dans les Ténèbres. Quelles terribles souffrances enduraient-ils ? Sora se persuadait toujours qu'il s'agissait de sa seule et unique faute. S'il n'avait pas été si prétentieux, il ne se serait pas disputé avec ses amis, et s'il avait été plus fort, peut-être auraient-ils pu empêcher tous les dégâts causés par Vanitas. Peut-être. Car ses amis étaient sa force.

**« Si jamais vous croisez Vanitas,** intervint soudainement Terra en s'adressant à Léon, **prévenez Maître Yen Sid immédiatement. »**

Le guerrier à la Gunblade affirma d'un hochement de tête.

**« Cid s'en chargera, **informa le jeune homme.

‑ **Hé, mais il est où au fait ? »** questionna Sora, tiquant enfin sur l'absence de l'homme râleur.

Yuffie écarta grand les bras, d'une manière plutôt théâtrale.

**« « J'serais inutile au réveil de Sora, j'n'vois pas comment lui apporter mon aide. Vous s'rez plus utiles que moi. J'ai d'autres choses à gérer ! »**, imita la brune.

‑ **Ca lui ressemble tellement ! »** rigola franchement l'Élu depuis son réveil.

Tous rirent de bon cœur face aux pitreries de la jeune ninja.

S'essuyant les quelques larmes de joies qui perlait encore le coin de ses yeux, Sora reprit bien trop rapidement un air sérieux.

**« Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez »** annonça-t-il gravement.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent en direction de l'Élu. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et les fixait tous d'un air sérieux, ce qui était inquiétant venant de sa part.

Soupirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, le châtain finit par avouer :

**« Durant mon sommeil, j'ai fait un rêve. J'y ai vu la destruction d'un Monde. »**

Sora leur détailla ce dernier du mieux qu'il put, ainsi que les événements relatant de sa disparition.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son monologue, tous baissèrent les yeux au sol, comme réfléchissant intensément à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les Mondes, encore menacés par les Ténèbres ? Cela n'en finirait donc jamais !

**« C'est étrange,** relava Aerith en prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index. **Depuis la fin de la guerre face à Xehanort, nous n'avons reçu aucun rapport indiquant la destruction des Mondes. L'enlèvement des habitants, nous étions au courant, Yen Sid nous avait prévenus. Mais pas cela…**

‑ **Dans ce cas, cela voudrait certainement dire que la destruction que tu as vu s'est déroulée il y a très peu de temps, ou tout simplement qu'elle ne s'est pas encore déroulée,** hypothésa Léon en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse. **Malheureusement, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe. »**

Sora soupira de lassitude. Attendre. Voilà bien un mot qu'il détestait par dessus tout ! Si les Mondes étaient réellement en danger comme son rêve laissait à présager, alors pourquoi ne rien faire pour les sauver ? Léon et son groupe était décidément un bien grand mystère pour lui. Il ne les comprendrait jamais.

**« Hé vieux schnock ! **s'écria soudainement une voix dans le couloir, inconnue de tous. **Lâche-moi ou tu vas salement le regretter ! »**

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme blond aux allures patibulaires, une cigarette coincée entre son oreille et ses cheveux coupés courts. Il empoignait fermement par les cheveux un drôle de jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde également coiffé en une petite queue de cheval. Ce dernier n'était pas vêtu comme les habitants du Jardin Radieux. Il portait un veston bleue marine ainsi qu'un pantalon de même teinte bouffant, rappelant fortement celui que portait actuellement Sora. Autour de sa taille pendait deux dagues.

**« Cid, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** s'inquiéta Aerith en voyant leur compagnon tirer avec force le jeune garçon dans la pièce.

Cid jeta négligemment sa pauvre victime à terre, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ce dernier se cogna méchamment la tête contre les dalles de pierres, ce qui lui arracha un cri plaintif.

Xion, inquiète quand à l'état de santé de ce pauvre inconnu, s'empressa de se jeter à son secours et lui administra un léger sors de Soin.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ?** lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

‑ **Oui, je crois…,** fit-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête. **Merci beaucoup Dagga, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans… »**

Les yeux bleus ciel du jeune garçon s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il les posa sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Un sourire gêné apparu sur son visage, alors qu'il sa gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

**« Oups, je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. Je t'ai prise pour l'une de mes amies. »**

L'adolescent se redressa, et lança un regard noir en direction de Cid, qui barrait toujours la porte.

**« J'ignore où je suis,** annonça le blond, **ni même qui vous êtes. »**

Le nouvel arrivant posa un regard sur chaque personne dans la salle. Son nez se retroussa en croisant les yeux de Léon, comme s'il ne l'aimait déjà pas à cause de son apparence froide. Aucune émotion ne traversa son regard lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Terra. Mais un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque ses iris firent la connaissance de la silhouette de Sora.

**« Mais lui il me fait rire par contre, **plaisanta-t-il en montrant les cheveux en pétard de ce dernier.

‑ **Hey !** s'offusqua Sora en prenant une allure défensive, **j'ai rien d'un clown à ce que je sache ! »**

Le jeune garçon ne fit pas attention à la remarque de l'Élu, et ses yeux continuèrent à parcourir les autres personnages présents dans la salle, la gent féminine en l'occurrence.

**« Et même si la compagnie m'a l'air fort agréable, je dois m'en aller. »**

Adressant un large sourire à Xion et Yuffie et gratifiant un clin d'œil à Aerith, l'étrange garçon vêtu de bleu effectua un pas en direction de la sortie, mais Cid lui barrait toujours la route, n'entendant pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

**« Allez quoi ! **pleurnicha-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Mes amis m'attendent ! »**

Personne ne l'avait alors remarqué, mais lorsqu'il leur avait tourné le dos, ils purent apercevoir une queue de singe au bas de son échine.

Intrigué, Sora s'approcha du jeune garçon, et, en empoignant l'anomalie à deux mains :

**« Est-ce que c'est une vraie ? »**

D'un coup sec, et sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, l'Élu tira de toutes ses forces. L'inconnu lâcha immédiatement un long râle plaintif, alors qu'il se jetait, à la manière d'un animal enragé, sur le fautif pour le rouer de coups. Heureusement, le châtain savait plutôt bien se défendre, et avait eu le réflexe de lui empoigner les poignets pour le mobiliser et ainsi l'empêcher de lui faire un quelconque mal. Mais cela semblait plus amuser Sora qu'autre chose d'avoir ainsi mis ce jeune garçon dans tous ses états.

**« OK, c'est bon, je m'excuse,** capitula le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi en voyant que son adversaire ne le lâchait toujours pas, et qu'il voulait littéralement lui faire la peau.

‑ **Ne recommence plus jamais ça »** le prévint le blondinet en lui lançant un regard de glace qui persuada Sora de ne plus jamais tenter un truc pareil.

Puis l'inconnu se sépara de Sora, tout en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser. Les deux garçons se firent une accolade de réconciliations.

Face à cette scène, Terra et Xion se massèrent les tempes de désespoir. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés…

**« Mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?** réalisa enfin le châtain.

‑ **Moi ?**

‑ **Non, le mur.**

‑ **Le mur, j'en sais rien, mais moi, je suis Djidane. »**

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour une question supplémentaire, mais son nouvel ami le devança :

**« Non, je viens pas d'ici. Je viens d'une ville... Enfin, non, j'ai pas vraiment de chez-moi à proprement parlé. Disons que je viens d'Alexandrie.**

‑ **Alexandrie ?** répéta Xion qui s'était avancée en direction des deux adolescents. **Où est-ce ?**

‑ **Non, la vraie question est : à quoi cela ressemble-t-il ? »** reprit Terra en se réunissant vers eux à son tour.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le Maître de la Keyblade avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Djidane ne venait clairement pas du Jardin Radieux, et il apparaissait en ville peu après l'annonce de la destruction d'un monde. Cela suffisait au jeune homme pour commencer à faire toutes sortes d'hypothèses.

Comme il s'y attendait, le blondinet leur fit une description similaire au château qu'avait vu Sora dans son rêve un peu plus tôt.

**« Mais comment es-tu venu au Jardin Radieux ?** questionna Yuffie qui était restée étrangement muette jusqu'ici, chose rare de sa part.

‑ **Je sais pas,** avoua le visiteur d'un autre monde. **Il y a eu une lumière blanche, puis una aura violette. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me trouvais ici.**

‑ **Ca ressemble à mon rêve… »** réalisa Sora en baissant pensivement la tête.

Le blondinet lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comme à ses amis un peu plus tôt, l'Élu lui raconta son rêve : la destruction d'un monde, en l'occurrence, celui du nouvel arrivant.

Djidane lui lançait un regard perplexe, ne semblant pas en croire ses oreilles. Ne semblant pas le croire tout court.

**« Bon, et bien, si moi je suis là, cela signifie que mes amis aussi ! Je dois les retrouver ! »**

Le jeune garçon vêtu de bleu se tourna une fois de plus vers Cid, le suppliant de le laisser passer.

**« C'va pas ou quoi ? J't'ai surpris en train d'voler, et tu crois qu'j'vais t'laisser partir comm'ça ?**

‑ **Alleeeeeez, s'il te plaîîîît, papyyyy !**

‑ **« Papy » ?! »** répéta le grincheux en grinçant des dents.

Terra posa deux mains chaleureuses sur les épaules de ses élèves, leur lançant un regard désolé.

**« Je suppose que vous avez très envie d'aider notre nouvel ami à retrouver ses amis, et je le comprends. Malheureusement, nous avons nous aussi des amis à sauver.**

‑ **Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on y va ? »** comprit Xion.

Le brun hocha affirmativement de la tête, tout en lui confirmant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils reviendraient un jour au Jardin Radieux pour prendre des nouvelles de Djidane et de ses amis. Après tout, ils avaient désormais cette histoire de destruction des Mondes en plus sur le dos !

A contre-coeur, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade dirent au revoir puis se dirigèrent vers les fortifications du château. Terra sortit de sa poche le Fragment d'Étoile, prêt à partir vers leur prochaine destination.

**« Vous ne dites même plus bonjour, maintenant ? »** questionna soudainement une voix dure derrière eux, mais pourtant chaleureuse.

Se tournant dans un même mouvement, les trois amis découvrirent avec surprise l'une de leur vieille connaissance. Ce dernier leur adressait un sourire en coin amical.

**« Oh, tiens, salut Isa !** commença Sora, véritablement surpris de le voir ici.

‑ **Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu dans les parages ! »** continua Xion, enchantée de revoir le plus ancien copain de Lea.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus croisa ses mains sur son torse et rigola faiblement en fermant les paupières. Il portait un long manteau noir et bleu comportant un col. Au niveau de son cœur était imprimé un motif de croissant de lune. Sa marque de fabrique en quelques sortes.

**« C'est plutôt vous qui vous faites discrets ces temps-ci. »**

Le jeune homme porta son regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou même quelqu'un.

**« Lea n'est pas avec vous ?** demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

‑ **Il a été envoyé en mission dans un autre monde**, expliqua Terra resté muet jusqu'ici.

‑ **Ah, je vois… »** fit l'ancien numéro VII, déçu.

Isa fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il haussa les épaules, l'air quelque peu attristé.

**« Bon, si jamais vous le voyez, n'hésitez pas à lui faire savoir que son vieil ami va bien.**

‑ **On n'y manquera pas !** assura la noiraude avec un large sourire.

‑ **Et surtout : rappelez-lui que son Gummiphone ne sert pas qu'à jouer aux Classics Kingdom ! »**

Le jeune homme les remercia avec un faible sourire, puis il détourna les talons, toujours les mains dans les poches, avant de s'éloigner tout en leur affirmant qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus ici.

**« Une fois Lea et Roxas rentrés, on reviendra le voir,** dit Xion avec un sourire songeur. **La vie doit lui paraître bien ennuyeuse sans ces deux-là… »**

En effet, depuis le guerre contre Xehanort, Xion et Roxas, à l'instar de Lea, s'étaient lié d'amitié avec Isa. Son caractère d'humain était de loin préférable à celui de son Simili ! Bien que discret et parfois sombre, il restait tout de même quelqu'un d'absolument adorable, une fois qu'on le connaissait bien !

**« Bon, et si on y allait ? **s'impatienta Sora. **Je suis pressé de voir le prochain monde ! »**

Le châtain voulait surtout racheter sa faute en réussissant à sauver leur prochaine destination, cette fois-ci.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se donnèrent la main en fermant profondément les paupières. Leur corps furent baignés d'une forte lumière aveuglante. Puis ils disparurent dans une gerbe d'étincelles vers les cieux, en direction du prochain monde.

* * *

Yen Sid venait d'arriver à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait pour cela utilisé un couloir de Lumière, l'équivalent des couloirs de Ténèbres que se servaient les enfants des Ténèbres. Le corridor s'était ouvert directement sur le Manoir Abandonné, ce qui lui faisait déjà des minutes de gagnées.

Le vieux sorcier s'empressa d'entrer dans la vieille demeure. Il monta les escaliers et se rua vers le salon blanc, là où se trouvait habituellement Naminé. Yen Sid ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Assise sur sa chaise habituelle, la sorcière sursauta en voyant débouler le vieux Maître de la Keyblade. Elle fit un trait malencontreux sur le dessin qu'elle dessinait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'agissait de deux nouveaux personnages, qui lui apparaissaient en rêves dernièrement. Une jeune fille, vêtue de bleu, de noir et de rouge et coiffée une queue de cheval brune, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon, habillé complètement de noir, des cheveux ébouriffés à la manière de Sora, couleur de jais également.

Yen Sid ne pipa mot. Il se contenta de créer une barrière de protection autour de toute la salle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se leva et regarda le sorcier avec inquiétude.

**« Maître, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

‑ **Il arrive »** dit-il seulement.

Naminé fronça les sourcils. Qui, il ?

La blonde lança un coup d'œil à son carnet de dessin. Sur la page précédente se trouvait un croquis réalisé la veille. Celui-ci représentait un garçon aux cheveux noirs semblable à du charbon, avec des yeux jaunes comme ceux des répliques de Xehanort. Mais surtout, une apparence identique à celle de Sora.

Soudainement, une voix résonna dans la pièce :

**« Contrôler les souvenirs, en voilà des pouvoirs intéressants. »**

Un couloir obscur s'ouvrit juste en face de Naminé. Un garçon masqué en sortit. Le même que voyait Naminé en rêve ces derniers temps, en plus des deux autres jeunes gens.

**« Vanitas ! »** dit-elle, surprise elle-même de connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Derrière son masque, ce dernier lâcha un rire moqueur qui résonna à travers toute la pièce.

**« Votre barrière est vraiment inutile. »**

Yen Sid se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** questionna Naminé quelque peu apeurée.

Vanitas enleva son masque. La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa bouche. Ce garçon… Il s'agissait d'une copie parfaite de celui qu'elle aimait en secret !

**« Naminé, c'est toi que je suis venu chercher. »**

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"C'est bon, lâche-le. Il est digne de confiance."_**

**_"Pour la fille, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut. Mais pour vous deux mes mignons, ça risque d'être un peu plus complexe."_**

**_"Je te vois bien avec Riku."_**

**_"Cependant, si les gardes ou dans le pire des cas la reine venait à découvrir que nous nous sommes infiltrés dans son château, ne cherchez pas à nous venir en aide. Fuyez._**  
**_‑ Et abandonner Roxas aux mains de l'ennemi ? Jamais !"_**

**_"Arr... Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça..."_**

**_"Maintenant, regardez moi dans les yeux, et souriez._**  
**_‑ Mais pourquoi ?_**  
**_‑ Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. A leurs yeux, nous ne sommes qu'un couple de danseur."_**

**_"Elle sait que vous êtes là. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir. Vous n'êtes pas de ce Monde, pas besoin de me le cacher, je sais tout."_**

**_"Il ne peut servir qu'une fois, et à une personne uniquement._**  
**_‑ Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'aider ?_**  
**_‑ Parce que ma sœur t'aime bien."_**


	28. Le Bal - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : _**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Exceptionnellement, on publie deux chapitres cette semaine, et pour cause... Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius ! Pour célébrer ça, on a donc décidé de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui !**_

* * *

Précédemment : _**Les rebelles sont enfin réunis. Désormais, quel sera leur plan pour aller secourir Naminé des griffes de Xion ?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Partie I**

**Le Bal**

Après une longue recherche d'une ou deux heures, et voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner dangereusement, le groupe de rebelles apprit enfin la raison de l'absence des habitants : le soir-même, Xion donnait un grand bal dans son château pour fêter ses cinq ans de règne.

**« Cinq ans de terreur, plutôt »** avait jugé bon de commenter Kairi en grinçant les dents.

Fort heureusement pour eux, les rebelles avaient des contacts un peu partout dans le royaume, et ce même au cœur du siège de la reine. Ainsi, Kairi et son groupe étaient parvenus à trouver une auberge alliée qui avait gentiment accepté de les loger, à la seule condition qu'il partent immédiatement le lendemain matin. Certes, les dirigeants étaient des gens forts sympathiques, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'héberger des criminels aux yeux de leur souveraine trop longtemps. Ils risquaient déjà gros rien qu'en les acceptant pour la nuitée.

Cependant, les rebelles ne comptaient pas s'éterniser ici. Ils se servaient uniquement de cet endroit pour échafauder un plan d'attaque pour infiltrer le palais de Xion, sauver Naminé sans se faire repérer, puis s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était.

**« Au vu de notre nombre,** releva Terra, **on devrait passer inaperçu. »**

Assise en bout de table, Kairi surplombait tous ses acolytes. Le point écrasé contre sa joue, la jeune fille fixait d'un œil pensif la carte représentant tous les moindres recoins du château. Dessus était représenté l'emplacement exact des sentinelles, leurs noms, ainsi que l'heure de leur roulement. Ces précieuses informations les lui avaient été confiées au prix de nombreuses vies de fidèles rebelles qui, tout comme elle, ne souhaitent qu'un glorieux avenir pour leur Royaume adoré. L'auburn s'était juré que si elle devait un jour se servir de cette carte, ce serait pour lancer son assaut final. Et ce fameux jour pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

**« Six, c'est toujours trop »** annonça Kairi sans réel entrain dans le son de sa voix.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. C'était plus qu'une bombe qu'elle venait de lancer.

**« Donc si je te suis bien, tu veux dire que trois d'entre nous resterons sur la touche, pendant que trois autres vont risquer leurs vies à jouer les héros ?** résuma Riku qui sentait la colère envahir peu à peu ses émotions.

‑ **Bizarrement, je sens que ces trois personnes seront Riku, Roxas et moi-même »** poursuivit Aqua, un peu sur le même ton que son camarade assis à ses côtés.

Kairi lâcha un petit rire amer.

** « Vous voulez aller trop vite, laissez-moi parler. »**

La jeune fille posa ses deux coudes sur la table, se penchant vers l'avant, une expression extrêmement sérieuse et inquiétante sur le visage.

**« On peut tous s'infiltrer dans le château, mais en formant de nouveaux deux groupes distincts.**

‑ **On se sépare de nouveau ?** s'étonna la bleue en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. **Mais pourquoi ?**

‑ **Mais laissez moi terminer à la fin ! »**

Kairi frappa son poing contre la table, témoignage de son mécontentement.

Piquée par la colère, Aqua se leva pour provoquer la cheffe des rebelles, mais Riku lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, mais l'argenté jugea bon de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

**« Tu peux poursuivre**, dit le jeune homme.

‑ **Très bien. Je disais donc : nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes : l'un ira récupérer Naminé tandis que l'autre se chargera de se fondre dans la masse en se faisant passer pour de simples civils.**

‑ **Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? **questionna Terra.

‑ **Trois d'entre nous seront parés pour aller au bal de ce soir. »**

Tous se lancèrent des regards désespérés. Aucun ici ne voulait se retrouver parmi les trois malchanceux qui allaient devoir participer aux festivités.

**« J'imagine que tu as déjà une petite idée des groupes »** engagea Roxas qui, tout au fond de lui, espérait faire partie du groupe qui irait sauver Naminé.

En vérité, s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il se souvint de la grande fête qu'ils avaient fait après leur victoire sur Xehanort. Xion l'avait littéralement poussé sur la piste de danse pour danser un slow avec elle. Le blond lui avait marché sur les pieds durant toute la musique, ce qui avait amusé son amie. Roxas sentit ses pommettes rougir face à ce souvenir.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, la jeune fille acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

**« Comme pour venir ici, Terra et moi-même formerons les chefs d'équipe. Puisque cette mission concerne ma sœur, il est de mon devoir d'être celle qui parviendra à la libérer. Pour venir avec moi, j'ai choisi d'emmener Ven et Roxas.**

‑ **Moi ? »** s'étonna le Simili de Sora en haussant de hauts sourcils.

D'une part, il était soulagé de ne pas aller au bal, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul, sans Riku et Aqua.

**« Pourquoi un tel choix ? »** questionna Ventus resté muet jusqu'à présent.

Une lueur malsaine éclaira les yeux de leur commandante.

**« C'est très simple : avec votre apparence similaire, on pourrait tacher de rendre les soldats complètements fous !**

‑ **Je crois voir ou tu veux en venir…,** concéda Ven.

‑ **Je suis bien d'accord avec ton plan,** approuva Aqua à la surprise générale, **mais il ne marchera jamais. »**

Kairi darda son regard glacial sur la jeune femme.

**« Et moi qui pensais que nous étions enfin en terrain d'entente,** soupira l'auburn. **Mais soit, j'accepte tes réticences. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ?**

‑ **Comment veux-tu que l'on se fonde dans la foule ?** demanda la bleue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

‑ **Il nous suffirait seulement de changer de vêtements »** releva Riku qui, pour une fois, ne contestait pas les ordres de Kairi.

Ce dernier avait pris son menton entre son pouce et l'index, devenu extrêmement sérieux.

**« C'est là que notre hôte entre en scène »** déclara fièrement la cheffe.

Arriva au même moment une jeune femme au regard émeraude dégageant une profonde gentillesse, ce qui semblait bien rare dans ce monde. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute retombant finement jusqu'au bas de son dos. Deux mèches épaisses encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe simple des temps moyenâgeux, avec un corset qui lui serrait les côtes. Cette jeune femme se déplaçait cependant très aisément dans cette tenue qui normalement aurait dû la compresser.

Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains un plateau en argent avec des boissons mousseuses qu'elle déposa avec grâce au centre de la table. Elle adressa un sourire aimable à Riku, qui la regardait avec instance depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Serait-il tombé sous son charme ?

**« Et en quoi va-t-elle nous aider ? »** questionna le Maître de la Keyblade en dévorant toujours la jeune femme du regard.

Kairi prit une boisson qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle en but une gorgée avant de répondre :

**« Aerith est une tueuse professionnelle,** informa l'auburn en s'écrasant dans sa chaise et posant ses pieds sur la table.

‑ **Quoi ?!** manqua de s'étrangler l'argenté en détournant le regard de leur hôte, soudain mal à l'aise.

‑ **On ne dirait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »** sourit angéliquement la jeune serveuse.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, Riku se retrouva avec un petit couteau sous la gorge. Aerith tenait fermement la tête du meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi d'une main, et son arme de l'autre. Même si le couteau si trouvait à plusieurs centimètres de sa jugulaire, le jeune homme craignait tout de même pour sa vie. Levant les yeux vers son assaillante, il constata avec effroi que cette dernière souriait toujours angéliquement.

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de commettre un acte qu'ils risqueraient de regretter par la suite.

**« C'est bon, lâche-le**, ordonna Kairi. **Il est digne de confiance. »**

La jeune femme défit son emprise sur le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier se surprit à retrouver son souffle, une main sur la gorge. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa respiration qu'il avait négligemment mise en suspend.

**« Je ne t'ai même pas vue arriver !** commenta Riku qui peinait tant bien que mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

‑ **C'est ma tactique,** avoua Aerith.** Je n'éveille pas les soupçons de ma cible, et une fois que celle-ci est dans mes filets, je la tue sans hésiter une seule seconde.**

‑ **Et bien, je tiens à te féliciter**, poursuivit le Maître, véritablement impressionné. **Cette technique doit porter ses fruits. »**

L'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Elle prit une chaise se trouvant sur la table de derrière puis s'installa entre Riku et Kairi. La tête appuyée contre le dossier du siège, elle semblait gravement pensive.

**« Malheureusement, seuls les hommes tombent dans le panneau. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Quels sont les trois chanceux qui iront au bal de ce soir ? »**

Même si « chanceux » n'était pas réellement le terme approprié, Terra, Aqua et Riku levèrent tous trois la main, pas vraiment confiants. S'en remettre aux mains d'une tueuse professionnelle… Qu'est-ce que Kairi avait encore dans la tête ?

Aerith examina un à un les rebelles, étudiant sans doute chacune de leur capacité.

**« Je vois**, fit-elle après un bref instant d'analyse. **Pour la fille, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut. Mais pour vous deux mes mignons, ça risque d'être un peu plus complexe.**

‑ **Ce qu'il faut ?** répéta Aqua en fronçant ses fins sourcils bleutés.

‑ **Je reviens, ne vous en faites pas »** répondit la jeune femme sans prendre en compte la question de la magicienne.

Aerith se leva puis passa derrière son comptoir. Juste derrière se trouvait une porte cachée par une toile représentant le même symbole que Riku, ainsi que tous les autres rebelles, avait déjà aperçu en début de journée. Le même qu'arboraient fièrement les soldats noirs de Xion.

Riku, qui mourrait de soif depuis tout à l'heure, voulu prendre l'une des choppes se trouvant sur la table. Il en prit une au hasard et huma son parfum. Le Maître ne parvint pas à deviner son composant, l'odeur lui étant inconnue.

**« C'est de la bière,** informa Terra qui avait remarqué la mine déconfite de son allié.

‑ **Je ne bois pas d'alcool**, dit l'argenté en reposant le verre.

‑ **Tu devrais, ça te détendrais » **commenta Kairi qui elle buvait sa choppe comme si elle ne contenait que de l'eau.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. Curieux, il goûta cependant à la boisson qui lui était si gentiment offerte. L'argenté n'en bu qu'une seule gorgée, mais cela lui suffit. Il trouvait le goût dans sa gorge désagréable.

Lui aussi très intrigué par la boisson alcoolisée, Roxas s'empara d'une choppe à son tour.

**« Roxas, repose ça,** ordonna Aqua, sur un ton presque furieux.

‑ **T'es pas sa mère à ce que je sache,** intervint Ventus. **Laisse-le faire, c'est un grand garçon maintenant. »**

La Maître de la Keyblade alla répliquer, lorsque Roxas ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour s'exprimer :

**« T'en fais pas, c'est juste histoire de goûter. Je ne vais pas en abuser.**

‑ **Faire en sorte de nous alcooliser avant le sauvetage ne fait pas parti de ton plan j'espère ? »** questionna Aqua sur un ton froid.

La jeune femme darda son regard azur dans les yeux océan de Kairi. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, indifférente à l'attitude qu'elle employait avec elle.

**« Les bières n'étaient clairement pas prévues. Pas ma faute si Aerith se sent obligée d'en faire à chaque fois qu'on vient.**

‑ **Peut-être parce que vous buvez ça comme si c'était de l'eau » **commenta Riku en voyant Terra et Ventus enfiler leur troisième verre en même pas cinq minutes.

Roxas, après un long moment d'hésitation, se décida enfin à goûter. Il toussota légèrement lorsque la boisson coula dans sa trachée. Le blond ne devait visiblement pas s'attendre à ce que cela soit légèrement fort pour sa jeune gorge.

**« C'est pas mauvais »** dit-il après une légère quinte de toux.

Il reprit une autre gorgée, sous le regard désespéré de Riku et désapprobateur d'Aqua. Ces deux-là agissaient presque comme deux parents qui voyaient leur enfant boire son premier verre d'alcool !

La silhouette d'Aerith réapparut enfin derrière le bar, de nombreux tissus entre les bras. Cette dernière les posa sur la table, puis sourit, fière d'elle.

**« Vos tenues de soirées »** présenta-t-elle.

Elle tira en premier lieu une robe noire qu'elle présenta à Aqua. Celle-ci parut à la jeune magicienne incroyablement longue mais surtout serrée au niveau de la taille et du buste. Au niveau des coudes, les manches devenaient plus amples et lui rappelaient ainsi sa tenue habituelle. Enfin, sur tout le buste et descendant jusqu'au bas de la robe se trouvaient des motifs de fleurs bleues marines.

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je porte d'ordinaire,** releva Aqua en faisant la grimace.

‑ **Je suis sûr que tu seras parfaite dans cette tenue ! »** commenta Terra qui avait plus que hâte de la voir porter une robe.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle allait devoir subir ses commentaires durant toute la soirée. Et la voir dans cette robe ne ferait que les renforcer. Le brun sera encore plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée.

**« Je suis d'accord avec lui, **approuva Aerith avec son éternel sourire enjôleur. **Bon, passons aux garçons maintenant… »**

Elle piocha au hasard l'une des tenues qu'elle avait préparée. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche aux manches légèrement bouffantes. Au dessus devait se mettre, comme le précisait leur styliste, une tunique noire accompagnée d'un foulard autour de la taille. Avec cela se trouvait un pantalon marron qui s'enfonçait dans des bottes montantes en cuir noir.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui donner celle-ci. Les garçons, départagez-vous. »**

Riku et Terra se lancèrent un regard las. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait partir dans une guerre pour des vêtements qu'ils ne porteraient que le temps d'un soir.

**« Je te vois bien avec Riku**, trancha Kairi sur un ton monocorde.

‑ **Super, alors le problème est réglé,** se réjouit Aerith. **Et donc, pour le dernier jeune homme, j'ai cette tenue à lui proposer… »**

Il s'agissait d'à peu près le même modèle, mais en un peu plus simple. Tout comme l'argenté, Terra aurait droit à porter une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes ainsi qu'une tunique noire, quoique plus courte. En guise de bas, il devrait porter un pantalon en toile bordeaux ainsi qu'une paire de bottes assez classiques en cuir marron pâle.

**« Bon, maintenant que nous avons les tenues, passons aux accessoires.**

‑ **Les accessoires ? »** répéta Aqua en levant un sourcil.

Kairi sortit de sous la table un sac en toile dont elle déversa le contenu sur la table en bois. Plusieurs armes tombèrent en s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Il s'agissait principalement d'épées, lames courtes, dagues et couteaux.

**« Il est toujours bon d'avoir une lame dans sa manche »** informa Aerith en s'emparant d'une dague.

Elle retraça la longueur de la lame du bout du doigt. Pas de doute, elle possédait bel et bien des capacités de tueuse dans ce monde-ci. Il suffisait juste de contempler son regard froid et avide de sang.

**« Tu veux dire… que l'on va cacher des armes sous nos vêtements ?** devina Aqua en arquant un fin sourcil bleu.

‑ **Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi à me mettre le couteau sous la gorge tout à l'heure,** fit Riku en prenant son menton entre son pouce et l'index.

‑ **Vous apprenez vite, je suis fière de vous ! »**

Après une rapide analyse de chaque vêtement, la jeune femme au regard émeraude en déduisit que prendre avec eux une épée ou une lame courte serait trop risqué car trop voyant. Cependant, si la situation venait à dégénérer, ils ne devraient avoir aucun mal à s'emparer d'une épée que porte l'un des gardes.

**« Cependant,** intervint Kairi en posant un poing sur la table, **si les gardes ou dans le pire des cas la reine venait à découvrir que nous nous sommes infiltrés dans son château, ne cherchez pas à nous venir en aide. Fuyez. »**

Aqua posa violemment ses poings sur la table, indignée par ses propos.

**« Et abandonner Roxas aux mains de l'ennemi ? Jamais !**

‑ **J'ai dit « si »,** reprit l'auburn.

‑ **Il y a tout de même des chances pour que cela arrive, **vint en aide Riku.

‑ **Les amis, ça va aller » **assura soudainement Roxas.

Les deux Maîtres dévièrent leurs regards vers leur élève, surpris.

**« Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul »** dit-il avec une lueur de courage dans le fond de ses yeux azurés.

Aqua soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et qu'elle le savait assez fort pour une simple mission de sauvetage. Mais pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de le laisser partir seul pour cette mission.

**« Reprenons »** poursuivit Aerith pour couper court à la discussion.

Elle prit deux dagues qu'elle confia à la magicienne. Cette dernière les attrapa par les manches, pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de tenir deux armes aussi mortelles dans le creux de ses mains.

**« Tu pourras les cacher au niveau du bustier de ta robe. Tu remarqueras qu'elle comporte justement deux emplacements pour y ranger toutes sortes d'armes. Pour les dégainer rapidement, le bustier comporte deux ouvertures au niveau des côtes. »**

Tout en expliquant cela, la jeune assassin avait prit sa propre tenue en exemple. Elle aussi avait caché son couteau ici lorsqu'elle avait agressée Riku.

Aerith passa ensuite à l'explication pour les garçons. Sachant qu'ils portaient tous deux une tenue quasiment identique, elle n'eut besoin que d'une seule démonstration pour deux. Ainsi, la jeune femme leur dévoila que l'atout de leurs vêtements résideraient dans leurs chaussures. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, celles-ci étaient capable d'accueillir aisément une lame courte. Mais elle leur donna à la place deux petits couteaux chacun.

**« Si nous avons la capacité de porter des armes plus grandes, pourquoi ne prendre que des petits couteaux ?** questionna Terra en fixant le décolleté exagérément plongeant d'Aerith.

‑ **Tu as écouté Kairi tout à l'heure ? Ces armes ne vous servirons uniquement pour vous défendre, et non pour vous en prendre à autrui.**

‑ **Les effets de l'alcool,** plaisanta Ventus.

‑ **Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser à votre mission. Mon rôle s'achève ici. Cependant, si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas, je reste à votre disposition. »**

Aerith récupéra son plateau argenté puis retourna derrière son bar pour y laver les quelques choppes vides.

**« Le soir commence à tomber,** annonça Kairi sur un ton las. **Le groupe qui ira au bal, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer. En attendant, je vais discuter stratégie avec les garçons. »**

Sans dire un seul mot, Aqua, Riku et Terra quittèrent la table. Tandis que les garçons se changeaient directement dans le fond de la salle commune, la bleue, quant à elle, eu droit à la pièce privatisée derrière le comptoir. Hors de question pour elle de se déshabiller devant le regard de tous ces hommes !

**« Avant de vous dévoiler le plan que j'ai en tête, l'un de vous deux aurait-il une idée à me soumettre ? »** demanda sérieusement Kairi.

Ventus la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement surpris. Roxas parut tout aussi choqué.

**« Quoi ?** fit-elle en rougissant légèrement et affichant une petite mine boudeuse.

‑ **Tu ne nous avais jamais demandé notre avis auparavant.**

‑ **C'est juste que… J'ai décidé de suivre les conseils d'un ami… »** avoua la jeune fille en regardant Riku à l'autre bout de la pièce enfiler sa chemise blanche.

Le Simili de Sora afficha un sourire en coin en comprenant à qui elle faisait allusion. Leur discussion mouvementée dans la barque aura au moins servie à quelque chose à part l'avoir mis plusieurs fois la tête sous l'eau ! L'argenté possédait vraiment le don de changer les personnes rien qu'avec ses paroles. Ca, il avait dû le développer à force de côtoyer Sora.

**« Eh bien, puisque tu demandes, j'ai peut-être une idée pour nous faire entrer dans le palais. Uniquement si tu es d'accord bien sûr, **proposa Ventus.

‑ **Je t'écoute. »**

Ven montra sur le plan deux petites croix rouges entre ce qui s'apparentait à deux piliers.

**« Il faudrait que l'un de nous trois parvienne à distraire ces deux-là pendant que les deux autres passent inaperçu.**

‑ **Je peux le faire**, se proposa immédiatement la jeune fille.

‑ **V-Vraiment ? »** bafouilla le blond qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

L'auburn approuva d'un hochement de tête, l'air grave.

**« A en croire ce qu'il est écrit, ce sont des hommes qui gardent l'entrée. Ils ne seront pas insensibles aux charmes d'une jeune fille.**

‑ **C'est tout de même risqué,** relava Roxas qui n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée.

‑ **Séduire deux hommes est bien en dessous de mes capacité »** se vanta Kairi.

Roxas soupira. Et lui qui la pensait changée quelques instants plus tôt.

**« En ce qui concerne la suite, **reprit la cheffe sur un ton un peu plus sérieux, **nous ne devrions pas rencontrer trop de problème. »**

Elle pointa du doigt un long couloir.

**« Ce corridor n'est protégé que par un seul soldat. Un coup bien placé et le tour est joué.**

‑ **On ne le tue pas j'espère ? » **s'inquiéta le Simili de Sora.

Il vit Kairi rouler les yeux. Il se sentit un petit peu bête d'avoir posée cette question. Mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de tuer un maximum de personnes possible, cela arrangerait bien sa conscience.

**« Non, on ne les tuera pas »** confirma-t-elle sur un ton las.

Elle ne pensait pas que jouer la gentille serait aussi dur et lui demanderait tant d'efforts !

**« Ne leur vole pas leur cœur non plus ! **prévint Riku à l'autre bout de la pièce qui enfilait son pantalon cette fois-ci.

‑ **Toi reste dans l'esprit du bal, et la ramène pas ! **gronda Kairi, sans pour autant paraître méchante. **Bon, on reprend. Pour ce garde, je vais me contenter de l'assommer. Ca vous va ? »**

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**« Ce qui ne nous laisse que celui-ci »** annonça la jeune fille en pointant du doigt une croix rouge qui se trouvait devant une sorte d'entrée.

Juste derrière était dessiné un épais cercle rouge avec comme inscription_** « Naminé »**_. Roxas comprit qu'elle était sans doute gardée prisonnière à cet endroit-là. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs fortement ces histoires de contes de fées où un brave devait délivrer la belle princesse enfermée dans sa tour par un affreux ennemi. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui, le chevalier. Plus un héros de fiction. Avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules lui donnait une légère sensation d'importance. Pour une fois, le héros, ce ne sera pas Sora, mais bien le Simili.

Se penchant un peu plus sur la carte, il réfléchit un instant à la tactique à employer pour éloigner la sentinelle de l'entrée de la tourelle. Une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

**« Et si nous jouions avec ses nerfs ?**

‑ **Comment ça ? »** questionna Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

Roxas regarda Ven droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne là où il voulait en venir. En vain, apparemment.

**« Très simple : notre ressemblance avec Ventus est époustouflante. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : on pourrait en jouer pour déstabiliser nos adversaires.**

‑ **Je vois…,** fit l'auburn en se prenant le menton et en fixant la carte. **Intéressant.**

‑ **Je trouve même l'idée excellente**, s'exprima Ventus.

‑ **Et pendant qu'on se charge de le distraire, Kairi pourrait passer discrètement pour se rendre dans le tour et ainsi chercher Naminé.**

‑ **On garde ce plan »** approuva la cheffe des rebelles.

Au même moment, Aqua sortit de derrière le rideau, attirant tous les regard sur elle. En plus de la robe qui lui allait somptueusement bien et qui faisait ressortir ses courbes de femme, Aerith s'était chargé de la maquiller pour rendre la jeune Maître de la Keyblade un peu plus présentable. Elle lui avait pour cela peint les lèvres d'un rouge carmin, donné un peu de rougeur à ses joues et enfin lui avait étiré ses longs cils noirs grâce au mascara. En plus de cela, une barrette en forme de rose bleue retenait une partie de ses cheveux azurés, pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent sur le visage.

Aqua détourna le regard, visiblement gênée. Malgré ses joues rosies, on pouvait facilement apercevoir quelques rougeurs naturelles causés par l'embarras.

**« Arr… Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça… »**

La magicienne passa une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille.

**« C'est gênant…**

‑ **Tu es vraiment superbe,** en rajouta Terra en s'agenouillant devant elle comme un prince charmant. **Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?**

‑ **Sans façon !** réagit immédiatement Aqua, presque offusquée par cette demande. **J'ai déjà Ri… »**

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, ce qui fit remuer ses courts cheveux argentés. Puis il baissa le chef, une partie de ses mèches grisâtres venant obscurcir le haut de son visage.

**« Je ne danserai certainement pas ce soir,** dit-il. **J'ai deux pieds gauches…**

‑ **Alors c'est parfait ! »** s'écria Kairi à l'autre bout de la salle.

La jeune fille plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

**« Pendant que Terra et Aqua joueront les civils, tu seras chargé de surveiller le moindre mouvement des gardes ! Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, tu n'auras qu'à avertir le couple ! »**

La bleue soupira face à l'appellation « couple », tandis que son cavalier pour ce soir sourit de toutes ses dents. La soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse…


	29. Le Bal - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Azalea et Sirius sont fiers de vous présenter ENFIN ce chapitre, qu'on attendait de publier avec impatience ! Vous comprendrez en lisant !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Les Rebelles ont enfin trouvé un moyen de sauver Naminé : durant un Bal organisé en l'honneur de Xion, le petit groupe composé de Kairi, Ventus et Roxas s'infiltre dans les entrailles de la demeure, tandis que le groupe composé de Terra, Aqua et Riku, s'infiltrent dans la salle de Bal pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur les agissements de la reine..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Partie II :**

**Le Bal**

Entrer ne fut réellement pas bien difficile. En effet, les gardes laissaient passer les habitants sans même chercher à connaître leur identité. Pourtant, Riku aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il leur faudrait un laisser-passer ou une lettre d'invitation officielle de la reine pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le palais. Mais rien. Cela lui parut presque louche. Aqua partageait son avis, tandis que Terra lui affirmait qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour pas grande chose, et qu'ils devaient plutôt, au contraire, se réjouir de leur manque de prudence pour ce soir, chose rare venant de la part de Xion.

Cela devait faire à peine une heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans le château, et Riku s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Pour jouer leur rôle de « parfaits civils », Aqua et Terra se trémoussaient sur la piste, à valser au rythme des violons. Peut-être que le brun prenait son rôle beaucoup trop à cœur. Ou plutôt utilisait-il sa mission comme prétexte pour danser avec celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. D'ailleurs, la bleue se débrouillait vraiment comme une pro, niveau danse de salon ! Elle dansait parfaitement au rythme de la musique, enchaînait les pas compliqués de danse de salon comme si elle les avait pratiqué toute sa vie. Peut-être s'entraînait-elle en cachette ? Cette simple pensée suffit à faire légèrement sourire le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

Certaines jeunes filles lançaient de temps à autre des regards gênés à Riku, avant de glousser lorsqu'il daignait les regarder à son tour. Mais celui-ci tentait de les ignorer. Sans doute voulaient-elles faire plus ample connaissance avec ce beau et grand jeune homme, mais lui n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Déjà qu'être ici ne l'enchantait pas, alors rencontrer des jeunes filles encore moins. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire et rester le plus possible concentré dans sa mission.

Placé près du buffet, près du corridor d'où la Reine ferait son entrée d'après les dire, Riku veillait.

Une jeune fille plus téméraire que les autres osa pourtant l'accoster. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande. Coiffée d'une couronne de tresse brune, ses grands yeux opalins semblaient déborder de gentillesse et de malice. Mais dernièrement, le Maître de la Keyblade avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de regard. Aerith le lui avait démontré : il pouvait être trompeur. Autour de son cou pendait un étrange pendentif représentant une tête de loup. De toutes les jeunes demoiselles de la salle, sans doute devait-elle être la plus jolie. Uniquement aux yeux de Riku bien sûr. Elle revêtait une longue robe rouge carmin au bustier blanc. Ses manches pendaient exactement de la même façon que celles d'Aqua, à l'exception qu'elles comportaient des replis blancs au niveau des poignets. A sa taille était accrochée une ceinture d'or. Cette divine jeune fille ressemblait étonnamment à un ange.

**« Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure,** avoua-t-elle sans aucune gêne, **et je dois avouer que vous êtes l'homme le plus intriguant de cette salle. »**

L'argenté sentit ses pommettes prendre feu. Il détourna le regard pour que son interlocutrice ne détecte pas sa gêne. Cette dernière lui attrapa soudainement la main, et le força à l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Là, la jeune fille le guida. La brune lui prit sa main qu'elle déposa au niveau de sa hanche, puis elle mit sa propre main sur l'épaule de Riku. Puis, ils joignirent leurs paumes restantes, tel un couple de danseurs.

La jeune fille engagea le premier pas, menant ainsi la danse. Riku regardait ses pieds, essayant de faire attention à ne pas marcher sur sa longue robe rouge et blanche, mais aussi parce qu'il n'osait pas regardé cette étrange fille dans les yeux, par gêne.

**« Relevez la tête »** lui ordonna-t-elle froidement.

L'argenté s'exécuta, surpris par ce soudain changement de ton. La jeune fille le fixait intensément, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimait s'enfuir, mais Riku ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il devait rester avec elle, juste le temps de cette danse.

**« Maintenant, regardez moi dans les yeux, et souriez.**

‑ **Mais pourquoi ?**

‑ **Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. A leurs yeux, nous ne sommes qu'un couple de danseurs. »**

Riku fit tournoyer sa partenaire au moment où les violons devinrent plus prononcés. Puis ils retrouvèrent leur proximité habituelle. Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle, n'étant pas habitué à se trouver aussi proche d'une fille.

**« Vous aussi, vous trouvez cela étrange,** releva-t-elle mystérieusement.

‑ **Quoi donc ? »** fit-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils argentés.

Pour toute réponse, la brune lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

**« N'oubliez pas : nous sommes un couple normal. Souriez, faites comme si je venais de vous complimenter sur vos pas de danses.**

‑ **Ne vous moquez pas de moi, **dit Riku en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire. **De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »**

Le rythme des violons se fit plus doux. Une nouvelle forme de danse allait débuter. La jeune fille indiqua à son partenaire de passer un bras derrière son dos puis de lever sa main encore valide. Elle en fit de même. Leurs paumes ainsi surexposées, ils entamaient une ronde infinie, toujours se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

**« La Reine. Vous aviez remarqué qu'elle était toujours absente, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Riku se risqua à regarder en direction du trône. Effectivement, même lui trouvait cela étonnant que Xion n'est toujours pas effectué son entrée.

** « Soyez plus discret, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? »** gronda la jeune fille avec un sourire de façade.

Les danseurs changèrent de main.

**« Je confirme, l'absence de la reine est inquiétante. Cette soirée est organisée en son honneur, et aucune trace d'elle.**

‑ **Parce que c'est un leurre,** annonça la brune.

‑ **Pardon ?**

‑ **Elle sait que vous êtes là. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir. Vous n'êtes pas de ce Monde, pas besoin de me le cacher, je sais tout. »**

Le jeune homme écarquilla grand les yeux, malgré le sourire forcé toujours plaqué sur son visage.

**« Mais comment le savez-vous ? »**

La musique s'arrêta. Les danseurs firent une profonde révérence. En relevant la tête vers Riku, la brune lui fit un clin d'œil, un doigt sur la bouche.

**« Secret. »**

Elle détourna mystérieusement les talons. Seulement, pour une raison encore inconnue à l'argenté, ce dernier la retint par le poignet.

**« Attendez. Il manque quelque chose pour rendre cette danse parfaite. »**

Riku lui attrapa délicatement la main et la lui gratifia d'un doux baiser. La jeune fille ne parut pas même surprise. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Mais sincèrement cette fois-ci.

**« Ce n'est pas comme ça que déclarez votre amour dans votre Monde »** affirma-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, la brune attrapa le visage de Riku entre ses deux mains, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut bref, presque imperceptible. L'argenté n'eut même pas le temps de la repousser qu'elle brisait déjà le contact.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de détourner les talons pour de bon. Riku, une main sur sa joue devenue cramoisie, la regarda se diriger vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, lui rappelant très fortement ceux de Sora. Son habit de fête ressemblait à la tenue que portait Riku actuellement. Une chemise blanche bouffante, un pantalon en toile de jais et des bottes de cuir de même couleur. Cependant, était noué autour de ses épaules une longue cape de soie touchant presque le sol, noire aussi. Un style très, très sombre.

Qui était-il exactement ? C'était le compagnon de la jeune fille avec laquelle il venait de danser ? Si oui, pourquoi avoir embrassé Riku ?

Lorsque le noiraud darda son regard opalin sur lui, le Maître cru qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'expliquer sauvagement avec ce jeune homme sur le bref baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec sa compagne. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient dans une direction opposée, il se sentit soudainement tiré d'affaire.

Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux, pas encore remis de cet étrange échange. Qui était cette fille ? Comment pouvait-elle le connaître ? Et ce qu'elle lui a annoncé concernant la reine, était-ce la réalité ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? C'était sans aucun doute ce qui le perturbait le plus ! Jamais aucune fille, pas même celles des Îles du Destin, n'avait un jour osé tenter – rien que ça ! - un contact physique avec lui. Parce qu'il les faisait fuir, tout simplement. Pas à cause de sa laideur, Riku se savait relativement beau, mais à cause de son cœur trop sombre.

Tout à coup, un cri l'arracha à ses pensées. Revenant à la réalité, l'argenté constata avec surprise que quelques soldats noirs de la reine entouraient désormais le cercle de danseurs. Le jeune homme sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son front. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, bon sang ?!

**« Restez tous bien calme !** ordonna l'un des gardes, son épée tirée de son fourreau et casque sur la tête pour que l'on ne puisse pas identifier sa voix. **Les rebelles se sont infiltrés parmi nous ce soir, nous avons pour ordre de les démasquer et de les livrer à la reine. Opposez une quelconque résistance, et vous serez châtiés immédiatement. »**

Inquiet pour la survie de sa mission, Riku regarda tout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver Aqua et Terra. Mais aucune trace des ses deux compagnons, ce qui ne fut que renforcer son sentiment de malaise.

Voyant que les interrogations avaient déjà débutées, le Maître de la Keyblade se prépara à sortir ses armes pour résister à l'ennemi. Pas question de se laisser rendre aussi facilement !

Une main se posa tout à coup sur son épaule. Sursautant sur l'effet de surprise, Riku découvrit avec surprise le jeune homme qui se trouvait en compagnie de sa partenaire de danse.

**« Si tu veux survivre, je te déconseille de t'en prendre à eux »** prévint-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses iris le déstabilisèrent. Ils étaient tellement bleus qu'ils en étaient presque blanc !

**« Mais comment veux-tu que l'on se sorte de cette galère ?** répliqua l'argenté sur la défensive.

‑ **Prends ça. »**

L'inconnu lui tendit une sorte de cristal bleu turquoise. Il rayonnait de toute beauté.

**« Il ne peut servir qu'une fois, et à une personne uniquement,** expliqua-t-il en rompant leur contact.

‑ **Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'aider ?** questionna froidement Riku.

‑ **Parce que je crois que ma sœur t'aime bien. »**

Sa sœur ? Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient petit à petit en place dans son esprit. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure était… Sa sœur ?!

Le jeune homme donna de force le cristal à Riku. A peine l'eut-il effleuré que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade sentit une forte lumière l'aveugler et son corps se dissoudre.

* * *

Cachés sous un large manteau pourpre, les Rebelles dirigés par Kairi se dirigeaient furtivement vers les entrées des domestiques. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas gardées et ouvertes à tout public en temps de fête, apparemment. Ses rebelles avaient oublié de leur en informer sur leur carte du château. Tant pis. Cela faisait juste une petite épreuve en moins. D'autres les attendaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des murs noirs. C'était cependant une grave erreur de la part de Xion de ne pas faire garder cette entrée. Seul Roxas trouvait l'absence de gardes inquiétante. Cela ne semblait aucunement déranger ses deux autres compagnons. Le jeune garçon ne fit donc pas part de ses doutes, se disant qu'il devait sans aucun doute se faire du souci pour pas grand-chose.

Kairi fut la première à ôter son capuchon une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une immense cuisine. Les fourneaux étaient pratiquement tous allumés, faisant chauffer de larges casseroles, dont s'échappaient d'épaisses fumées de vapeur. La pièce empestait le sucre. Sur une immense table en bois trônaient plusieurs étages d'une pièce montée. Sans doute un gâteau pour la souveraine. Cependant, un détail frappant sauta au visage de la jeune fille : où étaient passé tous les cuisiniers ?

**« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** demanda Ventus en enlevant à son tour sa capuche.

‑ **On sort de là pour commencer,** ordonna Kairi.** Ça pue le sucre, je déteste ça. »**

L'auburn s'approcha du gâteau tandis que Roxas retirait son capuchon à son tour.

**« Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… »** murmura-t-elle en fixant les sucreries d'un œil mauvais.

Roxas n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de quels genres de souvenirs elle parlait. Il connaissait désormais son passé de princesse. Peut-être que sa sœur et elle dégustaient souvent ce genre de gâteau lorsqu'elles n'étaient encore que des petites filles innocentes. Loin des armes. Loin de la guerre. Quand la vie était belle et rose et que les seuls soucis qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer était la nature de leur prochaine activité : cache-cache géant dans le château ou simple lecture d'un conte de fée ? Une vie simple et sans prise de tête.

Kairi essuya ses yeux d'un revers de bras rapide et sec.

**« Une poussière dans l'œil » **expliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer la suite de l'opération, lorsqu'une voix bien plus forte et grave la surpassa :

**« Ah, vous êtes enfin là ! »**

Ils virent apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte en bois au fond de la salle la silhouette d'une femme d'âge mur. Cette dernière portait un large tablier blanc par-dessus une robe noire et rouge qui la boudinait affreusement, bien qu'elle fût déjà assez rondelette. Sur son tablier devait être à l'origine dessiné un cœur rouge. Mais le temps l'avait presque effacé, recouvert en plus de cela de farine. Sans doute celle utilisée pour préparer les gâteaux.

Roxas cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en reconnaissant l'odieux personnage. Souveraine tyrannique dans son monde, la voici ici réduite au rang de simple cuisinière. La Reine de Cœur du Pays des Merveilles en personne. Alors, dans le livre n'existaient pas seulement les sosies de son entourage, mais aussi ceux des mondes qu'il avait jadis visités ? Et de toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables, il avait forcément fallu que cela tombe sur cette folle amoureuse de têtes coupées ? Roxas n'avait pas réellement un très bon vécu avec cette vieille chouette. Leur seule et unique rencontre l'avait laissé quelque peu… traumatisé. Elle avait tout de même failli le guillotiner à cause d'un chat ! Comment cette affreuse souveraine avait-elle pu se laisser réduire à une simple cuisinière ?

Sans oser ouvrir la bouche, les Rebelles la regardèrent s'approcher vers eux, une lueur de folie dans le fond de ses pupilles ténébreuses. Elle prit sauvagement plusieurs petits plats sur la table, et les tendit tous à Roxas, qui les accepta sans broncher. Pas question de risquer de la contrarier. Si elle possédait les mêmes folies meurtrières, il pourrait ne pas sortir indemne d'un face-à-face contre elle. La Reine de Cœur donna ensuite deux autres plats à Ventus et Kairi, qui se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

**« Parfait, **dit la grosse dame sèchement. **Maintenant, montez-moi ça au buffet. »**

Voyant que ses serviteurs ne bougeaient pas, elle fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton :

**« Et plus vite que ça ! Allez, j'ai pas toute la soirée à m'occuper de ringards dans votre genre ! »**

Craignant les remontrances de la Reine de Cœur, Roxas fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte, bien qu'il ne sût pas réellement où est-ce qu'il se rendait, sa préoccupation première étant d'être le plus possible éloigné de son champ de vision. Sans rien dire, il fut rapidement imité par Kairi et Ventus.

**« Une seconde ! »** rappela-t-elle une dernière fois.

Roxas sursauta ; il failli en faire tomber les plats ! Le ton de sa voix était tellement sec ! Le jeune garçon se stoppa net, mais n'osa par se retourner pour affronter le regard de la cuisinière. Il lui faisait bien trop peur.

**« Les deux jumeaux, revenez me voir après avoir déposé les plats. Je vous réserve une tâche quelque peu… disons spéciale. »**

L'affreuse détourna enfin les talons pour se reconcentrer sur ses fourneaux. Roxas profita de l'occasion pour accélérer le pas et fuir le plus vite possible de cette salle. Au plus vite il sera parti, au mieux il se sentira.

**« Une mission spéciale ?** fit Ven qui marchait tout aussi vite que son camarade. **Tu parles ! Pas pour nous.**

‑ **Elle veut sans doute nous couper la tête »** déclara le Maître du Destin, mal à l'aise.

Ils entendirent Kairi pouffer d'un rire amer derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un commun accord pour lui lancer un regard noir mais surtout pour comprendre la nature de ce rire mauvais.

**« Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps, gênée que l'on puisse la regarder avec autant d'insistance.

‑ **Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »** questionna Ventus, sérieux.

L'auburn se stoppa, stupéfaite. Elle arqua un sourcil.

**« Attendez, vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi je rigole ?**

‑ **Non, pas du tout. Tu nous expliques ou bien on s'y prend par la force ?** proposa Ventus.

‑ **Pas besoin d'être violent pour si peu,** intervint Roxas pour calmer les ardeurs de son sosie.

‑ **Donc vous n'avez jamais… entendu parler de Laulau la Mante ? »**

Les deux garçons froncèrent en même temps les sourcils, incertains de comprendre là où leur cheffe voulait en venir. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comme surprise.

**« Tu peux être plus précise ? »** ordonna presque Ven.

Roxas ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment en savoir plus sur cette Laulau la Mante.

**« Si vous insistez… »**

Kairi leur expliqua alors que la grosse cuisinière du château était réputée pour posséder une double vie. La journée, elle menait la vie dure à ses collègues de travail dans les cuisines. Véritable tyrannique qui savait donner des ordres et se faire écouter sous peine de subir son courroux. Torture psychologique ou physique. Tout y passait. Mais une fois le soir venu, elle révélait sa vraie nature. L'affreuse dame se transformait en Laulau la Mante. On racontait qu'elle aimait errer inlassablement dans les ruelles du Domaine Enchanté de la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à l'aurore. Si vous aviez le malheur de croiser son chemin, vous ne ressortiriez jamais indemne de ce terrible affrontement. Les jeunes femmes mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances, bien souvent noyées dans le fleuve coulant tout autour de la forteresse. Mais les plus à plaindre devaient sans doute être les jeunes hommes. Beaux ou laids, Laulau ne faisait aucune différence. Elle aimait surtout ne pas avoir leur consentement. La cuisinière s'amusait beaucoup avec eux, puis les jetait eux aussi à l'eau. Mais dans la mer cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait pas mélanger filles et garçons.

Un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur parcourut le corps entier de Roxas, qui manqua de peu de faire tomber son plateau. Quelle femme sordide ! Pire que dans son monde !

**« Comment tu peux être sûre de ça ?** demanda sérieusement Ventus qui ne semblait pas inquiet sur ce que Laulau avait l'intention de lui faire subir.

‑ **Des légendes »** dit simplement l'auburn en haussant les épaules.

Le Simili de Sora lança un regard derrière lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces histoires stupides, mais il lui avait semblé entendre un rire gras provenant des cuisines. Sans doute que Laulau la Mante réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait les dévorer. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il reprit bien rapidement sa marche vers la salle du trône, désireux de fuir le plus loin possible de cette vieille folle. Plus vite il aura déposé ces affreux gâteaux sur le buffet, au mieux il se portera ! De plus, les Rebelles avait une mission de sauvetage à accomplir, bien plus importante que de jouer aux serviteurs d'une cuisinière tyrannique.


	30. Le Bal - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Oui ! Vous aurez encore droit à deux chapitres cette semaine ! Et pour cause, aujourd'hui... C'est l'anniversaire d'Azalea !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Les Rebelles, en formant deux groupes différents, sont parvenus à entrer dans le château de Xion. Quelles épreuves vont-ils devoir affronter une fois là-bas ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Partie III**

**Le Bal**

Les trois Rebelles essayèrent de ne pas s'attarder bien longtemps dans la salle de bal. Ils débouchèrent dans l'immense pièce dont les murs avaient été recouvert de draps de velours rouges grâce à une porte dérobée derrière l'un de ces rideaux justement.

Étant à la tête provisoirement du groupe, ce fut Roxas qui les dirigea vers l'immense buffet. Leur accoutrement, semblable à celui des voleurs, leur attira des regards méfiants de la part de quelques gardes, dont des soldats noirs qui le jeune garçon reconnu. Parmi eux se trouvaient notamment Lexaeus et Zexion, des anciens camarades de Roxas. Cependant, il ignorait s'ils étaient sous leur forme humaine ou de Simili dans ce monde. L'adolescent connaissait que trop peu Aeleus et Ienzo pour pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de ses anciens camarades.

Ravalant sa salive, Roxas déposa délicatement les plats sucrés sur l'immense table, priant intérieurement de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce serait bien trop dommage de se faire repérer maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient si près de Naminé !

Une douce musique retentissait dans toute la salle, jouée par des violons si le jeune garçon ne se trompait pas. Levant les yeux vers la foule, le blondinet remarqua enfin le nombre incroyable d'invités. Il devait bien y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes sur la piste de danse, sans parler de tous ceux qui étaient regroupés près du buffet ou autour des danseurs. Cependant, en y regardant bien, Roxas releva l'absence de Xion. Elle n'était pas présente parmi la foule, ni assise sur son trône. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? En y pensant bien, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Puis, alors qu'il regardait la nuée de danseurs, deux d'entre eux attirèrent son attention. Notamment le jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien. Riku. Riku dansait ! Roxas peinait à en croire ses propres yeux ! Néanmoins, il ne reconnut pas le charmant visage de sa cavalière. Qui était-elle, et pourquoi l'argenté la regardait aussi intensément, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage ?

**« Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »** commença à s'énerver Kairi tout en le rejoignant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Une expression mi-sévère mi-inquiète tirait les traits de son visage. Puis, posant à son tour les yeux sur les danseurs, elle remarqua elle aussi Riku et sa sublime partenaire. Ses iris s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis ses paupières se plissèrent, comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. L'auburn serait-elle jalouse de cette jeune fille ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

**« Je vois. Alors comme ça, même les Prophètes ont décidé de s'en mêler,** marmonna Kairi dans sa barbe.

‑ **Quoi ?** tenta Roxas, qui commençait à être perdu.

‑ **Le Renard est ici, mais aucune trace du Serpent, **poursuivit la cheffe des rebelles sans prêter aucune attention particulière à son compagnon. **Pourtant, ils sont toujours ensemble. »**

L'ancienne princesse secoua doucement la tête, comme pour chasser d'affreuses pensées.

**« La mission d'abord,** se reprit-elle. **Roxas, on y va. »**

Kairi détourna les talons, rejoignant Ventus qui commençait déjà à s'avancer en direction d'un large couloir situé à proximité du trône.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Un renard ? Un serpent ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier à la fin ?!

Une fois dans le long couloir, leur premier obstacle leur barrait déjà la route. En effet, un garde noir s'amusait à faire des allers-retours entre les deux extrémités du large corridor. Une lance collée contre son épaule et l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture, celui-ci effectuait de larges pas de géant, comme pour parcourir plus rapidement le couloir. Cela lui donnait surtout une allure ridicule.

Les Rebelles avaient de nouveau rabattu leurs capuches, pour dissimuler leur visage. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent identifier, les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses.

Sans rien dire, Kairi leva la paume de sa main, intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger le moindre petit orteil. Puis elle dressa trois doigts, entamant un décompte silencieux. Trois. Deux. Un. Puis l'auburn s'élança à travers le couloir, toujours en ordonnant à ses deux acolytes de ne pas bouger. Là, la jeune fille se déplaça à pas de loup en direction du garde qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. Kairi ferait une voleuse ou tueur à gage d'exception ! Peut-être était-ce Aerith qui lui avait tout appris ? Puis l'adolescente porta la main à sa ceinture, en sortant quelque demi-secondes plus tard un poignard. Elle le leva en dessus de la nuque du soldat, prêt à le lui planter dans la peau.

Réagissant immédiatement, Roxas effectua un pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait promis de ne tuer personne ce soir, mais Ven le stoppa en levant le bras. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ventus secoua la tête, comme puis lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Puis leur attention revint sur Kairi. Cette dernière, grâce à la garde de son arme blanche, réussi à assommer son ennemi d'un simple coup sur la nuque. Le garde tomba aussitôt, sans doute sonné par la violence avec laquelle la Rebelle venait de le frapper.

**« Pff, même pas drôle,** soupira l'auburn. **Il aurait pu au moins engager le combat. »**

La jeune fille fut rejointe par les deux garçons.

**« Tu vois ? Je respecte mes promesses »** dit Kairi à l'attention de Roxas.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le soldat inerte au sol. Son visage lui était inconnu, cette fois-ci. Pas un soldat noir, mais juste une sentinelle lambda.

**« S'il t'avait résisté, tu l'aurais tué ?** questionna-t-il sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

‑ **Possible. »**

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancienne princesse se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir, ayant pour objectif de rejoindre Naminé le plus rapidement possible. Sans aucune raison, Roxas continuait à fixer le corps du garde étalé au sol. Puis tout à coup, Kairi se tourna vers les garçons, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

**« Au fait les gars, vous feriez mieux de le cacher,** ordonna-t-elle.

‑ **Le cacher ?** répéta Roxas en sortant enfin de sa rêverie.

‑ **Si quelqu'un le découvre là, inerte, sans aucune raison valable, les autres gardes seront de suite alertés, et notre mission pourrait tomber à l'eau, **expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire.

‑ **Tu comptes me regarder faire ?! »** s'exclama soudainement la voix de Ventus.

Baissant les yeux vers son compagnon d'arme, le meilleur ami de Xion et Lea le vit empoigner les poignets de l'homme. Réagissant quasi-instantanément, Roxas s'empressa de prendre les chevilles de l'homme à son tour. Ven compta jusqu'à trois et tous deux soulevèrent le corps inanimé d'un commun accord. Le Simili usa de toute la force de ses bras pour le maintenir élevé. Ce soldat devait peser plus d'une tonne ! Pour sûr : l'affreuse Laulau devait bien nourrir les gardes à la cantine !

Les deux sosies réussirent après un lourd effort à dissimuler le corps dans un des nombreux placards à balais qui eux-mêmes étaient cachés par une grande toile. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très étrange, par ailleurs. Celle-ci représentait trois petites filles, toutes assises devant une cheminée. Elles se tenaient la main, un sourire heureux sur leurs petites et fines lèvres. Toutes trois avaient une petite couronne sur leur chevelure de couleur très différente. L'une avait des cheveux aussi rouges que le feu, la seconde aussi blond que l'or, et la dernière aussi noire que du charbon. Mais malgré cette différence évidente, ces petites princesses possédaient tout de même un léger quelque chose en commun : leurs grands yeux bleus.

**« Est-ce que ce pourraient être…,** débuta Roxas, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés, prêt à déceler une part importante de la vérité.

‑ **Tu nous fais attendre »** l'appela Kairi à l'autre bout du corridor.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de ses pensées. Puis il remarqua la cheffe des rebelles, à quelques centimètres de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle regardait à son tour l'immense toile, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ce chef-d'œuvre.

**« Est-ce que c'est toi ? Avec Naminé et…**

‑ **Ca n'a aucune importance**, décida la jeune fille en levant une main, lui ordonnant de se taire. **On a une mission à accomplir je te rappelle. »**

Sans un mot de plus, Kairi détourna les talons, rabaissant un peu plus sa capuche vermeille sur son visage. Elle alla rejoindre Ventus qui les attendait un peu plus loin, Roxas sur les talons.

Le jeune garçon en était persuadé désormais : Kairi cachait une dernière part sombre sur son passé. La troisième fillette sur cette toile, c'était Xion. Il la reconnaissait entre mille. Sa présence sur cette toile, avec ce diadème sur la tête, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la noiraude n'était pas une amie de Kairi et Naminé comme on le lui avait expliqué. Non, leur lien semblait bien plus évident que cela. Mais Roxas devait encore réussir à prouver que son hypothèse était la bonne.

* * *

Aqua et Terra entamaient déjà leur cinquième danse de la soirée. La jeune femme se plaignait souvent d'un mal de pied atroce à cause de ses chaussures à talons qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de porter, mais son cavalier ne semblait pas enclin à lui laisser une seule seconde de répit, et continuait à la faire inlasablement tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

La Maître de la Keyblade lança un regard de détresse à Riku près du buffet. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main, en guise de réconfort. Il ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Puis la bleue remarqua une jeune fille en robe rouge s'approcher de son ami. Un rictus amusé se fixa sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Maître en attirait plus d'une, ce soir !

Tout à coup, Terra la serra un peu trop fort contre son torse à son goût. Aqua tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais le brun avait une véritable poigne de fer. Le jeune homme rapprochait de plus en plus son visage du sien, ce qui la mit très fortement mal à l'aise. Il essayait désespérément de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle le repoussait sans cesse depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il autre aussi insistant et buté à la fois ?

**« A quoi tu joues ?** demanda froidement la jeune femme en stoppant ses pas de danse.

‑ **Je le vois, Aqua. Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur. Je t'ai attendue depuis des années. Que tu me reviennes. Tu étais partie depuis tellement longtemps. Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis, il est temps pour nous de reconstruire ce que nous avions autrefois créés, tous les deux.**

‑ **Quoi ? Est-ce que tu aurais perdu la tête ? Je ne suis pas la femme que tu aimes. »**

Terra posa un doigt sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme, lui demandant courtoisement de se taire. Il lui serra tout à coup le poignet, puis la traîna à sa suite, l'emmenant de force vers une destination inconnue. Aqua tenta de se libérer de son emprise, mais sa poigne était d'une telle force brute qu'il lui était impossible de s'en défaire.

**« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »** s'écria-t-elle à voix-basse pour ne pas trop inquiéter les autres invités autour d'eux.

La jeune magicienne lança un regard apeuré derrière elle, priant pour rencontrer celui de Riku. Mais elle perdit espoir en le voyant danser en compagnie de la jeune fille avec qui il discutait un peu plus tôt. Ils se mouvaient tous deux à l'unisson, en rythme avec les violons, leurs iris se perdant mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils semblaient amoureux.

Puis les deux jeunes gens disparurent de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle fut violemment poussée dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un immense couloir. Ne tenant plus sur ses pieds à cause de ses talons qui la faisaient affreusement souffrir, Aqua tomba sur le carrelage scintillant, sans doute récuré quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! »**

La bleue sentait de plus en plus monter sa colère. D'abord il la traitait comme si elle était une perle rare, sa princesse, sa déesse, et désormais, il s'amusait à la jeter comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ? Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de cet homme ?

Sans oser ouvrir la bouche, Terra entrouvrit légèrement sa chemise pour en sortir une lame aiguisée semblable à une épée. Il braqua ensuite la pointe de son arme contre la jugulaire d'Aqua, prêt à la tuer à la moindre occasion qui pourrait se présenter.

La Maître de la Keyblade ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

**« Terra, Aerith ne nous a pas donné d'épée. Pourquoi diable en as-tu une et pourquoi la pointes-tu sur moi ? »**

Tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, Aqua parvint à se redresser légèrement sans toucher à la pointe aiguisée qui manquait de percer sa gorge.

Le brun ne répondait toujours pas. La bleue cru percevoir dans son regard une once de folie mais aussi de perversité. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre au jour ses intentions. Une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui indiquait qu'elles étaient forcément mauvaises.

**« Elle savait que nous allions venir,** dit-il enfin.

‑ **Qui ? »**

Terra rabaissa son arme, mais il fixait toujours sa proie avec ce même regard déstabilisant.

**« J'ignore pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt, mais c'est fini »** reprit le brun.

Sur ses gardes, Aqua préféra quitter ses chaussures, au cas où un combat contre celui qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami devrait s'engager. Même si Kairi le lui avait interdit, elle ne se sentait pas de se battre contre Terra avec deux simples poignards. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Sa seule chance face à lui serait d'utiliser son arme de prédilection : sa Keyblade.

**« Notre rôle s'achève ici,** **Aqua**, annonça le jeune homme en écartant les bras. **Fini de jouer sur les deux tableaux ! Laissons tout tomber, et retrouvons notre ancienne vie. »**

Le brun lui tendit une main pour l'inciter à le suivre. La bleue la regarda quelques instants, incertaine. Devait-elle accepter, ou bien décliner ? Elle pouvait facilement faire les deux.

Ayant une idée en tête, la jeune femme accepta sa poigne et se remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle brisa cependant rapidement le contact, et invoqua par la même occasion Garde du Maître. Elle vit Terra écarquiller gravement les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. **Tu sais bien qu'elles sont interdites ! »**

Aqua ne répondit pas, préférant serrer un peu plus le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Sentir son contact la rassurait d'une certaine manière, elle se pensait plus forte, en sécurité. Elle mourait d'envie de se battre de nouveau avec, elle lui avait manqué.

**« Tu risques la mort !** continuait à prévenir Terra.

‑ **Que tu crois ! »**

La jeune femme effectua un saut périlleux arrière, déchirant par la même occasion sa somptueuse robe de bal. Elle avait besoin de plus d'espace pour l'attaque qu'elle se préparait à lancer.

Aqua engagea le combat la première. Elle s'élança sur Terra à une vitesse folle. D'un geste sec, elle tenta d'assener un coup de Keyblade à son adversaire pour le déstabiliser, mais celui-ci para facilement le coup grâce à sa propre lame. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent plusieurs coups, avec plus ou moins de force. La bleue tentait de temps à autre de percer ses défenses en changeant d'angle d'attaque, mais son ancien camarade arrivait à parer tous ses assauts avec une facilité déconcertante.

Changeant de tactique, la jeune femme donna un coup de Garde du Maître un peu au hasard. Les deux lames vinrent se rencontrer, mais ne se décollèrent pas immédiatement. Tous deux appuyèrent de toutes leurs forces pour essayer de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Ayant une puissance quasi-surhumaine, Terra gagnait petit à petit du terrain. La Maître de la Keyblade serra la mâchoire, ne souhaitant pas se faire battre aussi facilement. Cependant, elle laissa son ennemi gagner petit à petit du terrain pour mettre sa tactique en place. Le brun affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sûrement persuadé qu'il avait le dessus sur elle. Seulement, contre toute attente, Aqua plaqua sa main sur son visage, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

**« Brasier X ! »** hurla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant à travers tout le couloir.

Une chaleur intense embrasa sa paume. Elle n'était cependant pas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Pour Aqua, cette chaleur était l'une des plus réconfortante au monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune homme en face d'elle.

Ce dernier, sans doute à cause de la douleur que lui prodiguait le brasier, lâcha son arme, qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un cliquetis métallique déchirant. Terra lâcha un long et strident hurlement de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage sans doute gravement brûlé. A travers l'embrasure de ses doigts, Aqua parvint à capter le regard fou qui lui lançait le brun. Il avait arrêté de hurler, mais il la fixait désormais avec une démence meurtrière dans le fond de ses iris cristallines.

**« TOI »** rugit-il.

La jeune magicienne ravala sa salive. Terra semblait encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

Serrant un peu plus le pommeau de Garde du Maître, Aqua se prépara à lui lancer une nouvelle salve de magie si l'occasion venait à se présenter.

Seulement, une silhouette se dessina juste derrière son ennemi. Éclairée grâce aux faibles bougies d'un chandelier, la jeune femme perçut tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un corps d'homme à la chevelure hirsute. Les flammèches des bougies reflétaient l'éclat de ses plaques en aciers, faisant par la même occasion ressortir son armure aussi noire que les Ténèbres.

L'homme sous son armure claquait dans ses mains en guise d'applaudissement, tout en s'approchant lentement vers la lumière. Plus il avançait, plus son visage se dessinait distinctement. La jeune magicienne retint un battement en reconnaissant cette silhouette. Axel, meilleur ami de Roxas.

**« Bravo Générale, je dois dire que je suis impressionné**, dit-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Terra.

‑ **Général ? »** répéta Aqua en haussant les sourcils.

De qui parlait-il ? De Terra ? Ou bien d'elle-même ?

Sans prendre en compte sa question, Axel – la jeune magicienne savait qu'il s'agissait d'Axel à cause de ses deux tatouages violets en forme de triangle sous ses yeux – posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

**« Oh là, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi ! Me dis pas que tu t'es fait salement battre par la Générale ? »**

Visiblement offensé, Terra recula vivement pour se défaire de l'emprise du rouquin. Il ramassa ensuite son épée au sol qu'il pointa de nouveau vers Aqua. Il dévoila ainsi enfin les dégâts qu'avait subi son visage. Ce dernier était totalement recouvert des paupières jusqu'au menton d'une marque rouge qui commençait à virer dangereusement sur du marron. Ses deux pupilles bleues étaient injectées de sang et fixaient la jeune femme avec démence.

**« Tu vas me le payer,** rugit-il, sans doute encore plus irrité par les remarques d'Axel.

‑ **Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de la tuer »** fit soudainement une voix lunatique à l'arrière.

La bleue sursauta avant de se retourner lentement. Derrière elle avançait, les bras croisés et les paupières fermées, un autre homme en armure noire. Ses longs cheveux bleu ciel étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute. Une cicatrice en forme de croix barrait une large partie de son visage, sans doute une vieille séquelle d'un ancien affrontement.

Aqua ravala sa salive. Seule face à trois hommes, dont deux étaient des subalternes de Xion, elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à les maîtriser en même temps. Se battre contre des nuées de Sans-Coeurs ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, cela relevait d'une extrême facilité après une décennie dans les Ténèbres. Mais se trouver aux prises de trois êtres humains… Ce n'était pas dans son naturel de combattre contre des Hommes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre. Que faire ? Cette situation l'embarrassait.

**« Ah, Saix ! Tu tombes bien !** se réjouit faussement Axel. **Je ne me sentais pas réellement de taille face à un Porteur. »**

Porteur ? Sans doute devait-il mentionner sa Keyblade.

**« Trois contre un. On devrait pouvoir la maîtriser facilement »** annonça l'homme aux cheveux bleus en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

Ce n'était pas une arme ordinaire. C'était une épée immense, sans doute très lourde, mais qu'il maniait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il pointa la lame en direction de la magicienne. Son regard vert semblait dénué de toute émotion.

**« Ne le prend pas personnellement,** lui dit-il, **mais nous avons pour ordre d'arrêter les gêneurs. »**

Suite à cela, il fondit tel un éclair sur la jeune femme.


	31. Le Bal - Partie Iv

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Lors du bal, Riku et Aqua se sont fait attaquer par les soldats noirs, et se sont de ce fait rendu compte que le bal n'était qu'un piège. Riku est parvenu à s'en sortir indemne grâce à l'intervention de deux drôles de jeunes gens, mais Aqua s'est retrouvée aux prises de Terra, qui s'est averé être un traitre. Qu'en sera-t-il pour l'autre groupe partit sauver Naminé ? Arriveront-ils à se sortir aux aussi de ce mauvais pas ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le Bal**

**Partie IV**

Il ne restait qu'un obstacle pour atteindre la tour de Naminé : passer les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Le dos bien droit, le regard fixé devant eux, Roxas comprit instantanément que passer ces deux sentinelles ne serait pas une mince affaire.

**« Inutile que nous passions tous »** informa Kairi.

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait deux hommes gardant la tour, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas inscrits sur la carte. Xion avait sans doute dû prévoir le coup et ainsi renforcer sa garde.

**« Pendant que deux s'occupent de les distraire,** reprit-elle, **l'un d'entre nous se faufilera dans la chambre de Naminé. »**

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent un instant, avant d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête.

**« Je me porte volontaire pour y entrer »** s'imposa tout à coup le Simili de Sora.

Kairi fit les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à une telle initiative.

**« Mais pourquoi **_**toi**_** ? »** questionna-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire attendre des deux sentinelles un peu plus loin.

Le blond s'était attendu à ce genre de question. Aussi s'était-il maintes et maintes fois répété la même réponse inlassablement dans son esprit.

**« Parce qu'elle me fait confiance. Elle a déjà risqué sa vie une fois dans l'unique but de me rencontrer. Alors il me semble légitime que je risque à mon tour la mienne pour aller à sa rencontre. »**

La cheffe des Rebelles baissa les yeux, semblant analyser un par un les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. De son côté, Roxas sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il espérait grandement que ces simples paroles suffiraient pour convaincre l'auburn de le laisser aller secourir Naminé.

**« A une seule condition, dans ce cas,** proposa l'adolescente.

‑ **Tout ce que tu veux ! »**

Roxas était réellement prêt à tout pour venir en aide à Naminé. Parce qu'il sentait une sorte de connexion entre elle et lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Un lien bien plus fort qu'avec la Simili de son monde.

**« Que tu arrêtes de poser des questions sur notre passé. »**

Si ce n'était que ça, alors le Porteur de Keyblade était prêt à se soumettre à cette simple condition.

**« C'est bien beau tout ça,** intervint Ventus qui était resté étrangement muet jusqu'à maintenant, **mais comment est-ce que tu comptes passer les deux gardes ?**

‑ **Euh… Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi… »**

Ven croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et, fermant les paupières, lâcha un léger rire machiavélique. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui ?

**« Je crois qu'il est temps de vous montrer l'un de mes talents cachés »** annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Le jeune garçon retira sa capuche vert émeraude, puis s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction des deux gardes. Roxas, inquiet quant à la survie de son ami s'il allait seul là-bas, tenta d'effectuer un pas pour le rattraper ou tout simplement l'aider, mais Kairi lui agrippa le bras, de sorte à pouvoir le retenir.

**« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,** dit-elle, **et regarde-le à l'œuvre. »**

Le Simili de Sora n'avait détourné le regard que quelques secondes que le comportement de leur compagnon partit seul faire front à l'ennemi venait de changer du tout au tout. Ventus ne marchait plus vraiment droit, effectuant de nombreux zigzags, mais en se dirigeant toujours vers les deux sentinelles. Il rigolait également tout seul, comme s'il s'était raconté une blague à lui-même et qu'il se vantait de son propre humour. De temps en temps, ses rires étaient accompagnés par des petits hoquets, et des semblants de régurgitation.

**« On dirait qu'il est…,** débuta Roxas, les yeux exorbités.

‑ **Complètement saoul !** rigola Kairi, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas se faire repérer.** Comme quoi, boire comme un trou lui réussit bien : il en tire des leçons et s'en sert pour une noble cause. »**

Sur le moment, le blondinet se demanda si les quelques bières offertes par Aerith en début de soirée faisaient partie du plan des Rebelles depuis le début, comme l'avait suggéré Aqua un peu plus tôt. Celui lui parut presque tiré par les cheveux, mais il était possible que Ven se soit alcoolisé exprès pour ce petit numéro de théâtre !

Arrivé devant l'un des deux soldats, Ventus posa un coude sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Puis ils entamèrent une longue discussion. Malheureusement, les deux autres Rebelles étaient bien trop éloignés pour entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. Enfin, ils parvenaient cependant à capter les éclats de rire surjoués de leur ami, qui, pour le coup, ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'un jeune garçon alcoolique.

Puis, tout à coup, les deux adolescents virent Ventus s'emparer à la vitesse de l'éclair de la lance que tenait pourtant fermement le garde quelques secondes plus tôt, puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans un couloir opposé. L'homme, prit au dépourvu, lui hurla toutes sortes d'insultes en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Voyant qu'il ne reviendrait pas lui rendre son bien, il se décida à lui courir après à son tour.

**« Raaah !** s'énerva l'auburn. **Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il en reste encore un !**

‑ **Tu veux que j'aille m'en…**

‑ **Non !** le coupa immédiatement la cheffe des Rebelles. **N'oublie pas ton rôle : toi, tu te charges de Naminé. »**

La jeune fille commença à mordiller nerveusement le petit bout de peau entre son ongle et son pouce. Elle faisait les cent pas, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inaudible pour Roxas. L'adolescente semblait en pleine réflexion intense.

**« Je n'ai pas le choix,** déclara-t-elle enfin en regardant en direction de la sentinelle restante. **Ça me répugne, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »**

Puis elle darda son regard de glace sur le blondinet, qui ravala sa salive. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire faire encore ?!

**« Un seul mot de tout cela à qui que ce soit, et je te jure de te réserver un châtiment bien pire que celui de Laulau la Mante »** le prévint immédiatement Kairi.

Pire que Laulau la Mante ? Pour sûr qu'il resterait aussi muet qu'une tombe !

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas le droit de… dire… »**

Roxas vit alors l'auburn retirer sa capuche, comme Ventus un peu plus tôt. Puis elle défit les nombreux fils qui retenait une bonne partie de son décolleté, faisait apparaître une plaisante partie de sa poitrine largement généreuse. Gêné par cette drôle de situation, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion détourna immédiatement le regard, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage. Kairi ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon, et si Sora apprenait qu'il avait reluqué d'un peu trop près sa copine, il risquait de lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

**« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!** s'étrangla-t-il, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates fraîches, et toujours sans la regarder.

‑ **C'est un homme,** expliqua de but en blanc Kairi. **Tous les hommes sont obsédés par les femmes. »**

Elle se tourna en direction du garde, relâchant un long et profond soupir. Elle aurait largement préféré se pendre plutôt que de se servir ainsi de ses atouts féminins.

**« Ne fais rien d'imbécile »** la supplia Roxas.

L'auburn lui offrit un regard surpris.

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Mais j'apprécie l'attention. »**

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea à son tour en direction de la sentinelle restante. Resté en retrait, le jeune garçon espérait que son plan allait fonctionner. Il la vit s'avancer d'un pas fluide, avec une allure féminine mais surtout féline, en direction du garde. Puis une fois devant lui, elle joua avec la petite plume noire sur le casque du soldat, tout en parlant. Le regard de celui-ci restait impassible, il fixait toujours droit devant lui, comme si la présence de Kairi ne lui faisait aucun effet. Roxas sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Ce n'était certes pas lui qui se trouvait face à cet homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce devait être une terrible épreuve pour elle. La Kairi de son monde n'aurait jamais accepté de se dévoiler comme elle le faisait devant un parfait inconnu. La cheffe ne manquait pas de courage, ça, il pouvait l'affirmer.

L'auburn commença doucement à caresser les parties du visage de l'homme. D'abord les sourcils, puis le nez, descendant au niveau des joues. Et enfin ses doigts rencontrèrent ses lèvres. Heureusement pour elle, c'était un jeune homme ayant à peu près l'âge de Riku, sortant à peine de l'adolescence. Celui-ci détourna enfin le regard, fixant plus intensément Kairi. Un sourire enjôleur naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille, sans doute pour l'embrasser.

Tout à coup, un long sifflement suivit par des explosions se firent entendre. Puis le sombre couloir se vit éclairé par d'innombrables lumières vives. Bleues, rouges, vertes. Un feu d'artifice !

Agrippant fermement le bras du soldat, Kairi montra du doigt une immense baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait parfaitement voir le magnifique spectacle au dehors. Voulant satisfaire tous les désirs de ce qu'il pensait être sa future amante, la sentinelle de Xion accepta volontiers de conduire l'auburn jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Détournant rapidement le regard au niveau de Roxas, la jeune fille lui adressa un pouce levé, signe qu'il était désormais temps pour lui de jouer.

D'un pas de loup, le jeune garçon s'avança en direction de la tourelle, adressant un dernier regard plein de compassion à Kairi, lui souhaitant bonne chance avec son soldat sur les bras, puis monta les escaliers.

* * *

Roxas grimpa pendant longtemps les longs escaliers de pierre en colimaçon avant d'enfin atteindre la seule pièce de la tourelle. La reine avait mis un grand drap rouge sur le mur, dans l'espoir de dissimuler la porte en bois du passage. Mais cette mascarade ne trompa pas le blondinet. D'un coup sec, il déchira le long tissu vermeil qui déboucha directement sur la porte. Roxas tourna la poignée, mais celle-ci refusa de céder. Il porta alors sa main à son épée. Elle ne lui servait à rien dans ce cas-là. Il allait devoir utiliser sa Keyblade, même si Kairi le lui avait fortement interdit. Roxas la fit apparaître dans sa main, uniquement le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Personne ne le verrait avec de toute façon, donc il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être découvert. Il pointa Chaîne Royale en direction du verrou. Un long faisceau de lumière s'insinua dans la serrure, puis un « clic » se fit entendre. Une fois la porte ouverte, il dématérialisa son arme, jugeant qu'elle ne lui serrait plus utile pour le moment.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement la lourde porte de bois et passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. En face de lui se trouvait, contre le mur, un lit en baldaquin avec des draps blancs et soyeux. Un tapis rouge avec des motifs à fleurs de Lys ornait également le centre de la petite salle.

Le blond remarqua alors la présence d'une divine jeune fille. Elle était accoudée contre l'unique fenêtre de la tourelle et regardait le feu d'artifice avec une mine attristée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une tresse rabattue sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux bleu océan semblables à ceux de Kairi reflétaient toute la peine qu'elle avait dû endurer toutes ces années. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien là de Naminé. Roxas l'avait facilement reconnue, même sans son capuchon blanc. Elle portait cette fois-ci une longue robe blanche aux larges manches, qui semblaient ne jamais en finir et dont l'extrémité, au niveau de ses épaules, dénudées, formaient un motif de couronne semblable à celui de Sora.

Le jeune garçon entra alors complètement dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

**« Naminé ? »** l'appela-t-il, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté.

La blonde eut un léger sursaut et se retourna vers son invité surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant.

**« Roxas ? Mais… comment tu… Que fais-tu ici ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ne semblant pas en croire ses propres yeux.

Roxas lui attrapa gentiment les mains et la rassura sur sa présence en ces lieux.

**« Nous sommes venu te chercher,** annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. **Moi, mais aussi les Rebelles. Ta sœur est là, Kairi est là ! »**

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses sublimes yeux océans.

**« Vous allez… me sortir d'ici… ? Vraiment… ? »**

Au ton que prenait sa voix, Roxas comprit qu'elle peinait à y croire.

**« N'espère pas trop, sœurette »** annonça soudainement la voix d'une fille que Roxas ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se figea sur place. Alors, cette fois-ci, le moment était arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait enfin affronter son regard dans ce monde ci. Xion.

L'adolescent fit immédiatement volte-face et se plaça devant Naminé, de sorte à pouvoir la protéger face au danger que représentait la reine noire. La souveraine entra dans la chambre, accompagnée de ses deux chevaliers les plus fidèles, les soldats noirs Axel et Saix. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le rouquin tenait fermement Aqua par les poignets, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, une épée sous la gorge. Roxas ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant le bal, mais la robe de la jeune femme était totalement en lambeaux, et ils étaient manifestement découverts.

**« Roxas ! Quoi qu'elle te dise, n'écoute pas Xion ! Elle va chercher à te manipuler en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! »** prévint la bleue.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus lui donna alors un coup de poing au ventre, de sorte à la faire taire.

**« Aqua ! »** s'écria le jeune garçon, désemparé.

Actuellement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il était seul. Seul face à trois ennemis. Seul pour protéger Naminé. Seul pour sauver Aqua de ses ravisseurs. Mais, comment avaient-ils fait pour monter les escaliers sans être vu par Kairi ? Où se trouvait-elle désormais ?!

**« Tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ton amie, non ? »** questionna la noiraude.

Elle sortit alors sa main de derrière son dos et y découvrit un miroir. Que comptait-elle faire avec ?

Le blond serra les poings et grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait ni utiliser son épée, ni montrer qu'il possédait une Keyblade devant cette affreuse copie de Xion.

**« Maintenant, Naminé, vas-tu enfin accepter de mettre tes pouvoirs à mon service ? »**

Le regard de la blonde se fit plus dur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Il n'en est pas question. Jamais je n'utiliserai ce don pour rependre le mal autour de moi. »**

Un rictus mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Xion.

**« Soit. Je vais donc devoir te laisser encore du temps pour y réfléchir. Mais pas ici. »**

La reine brandit alors le miroir devant elle et une lumière aveuglante en jaillit.

**« Naminé ! »**

Comme pour la protéger, Roxas entoura ses bras autour des épaules de la princesse. Mais cela ne servit à rien, et ils furent tous deux aspirés à l'intérieur de la glace. La noiraude rigola grossièrement, fière de son œuvre, puis se tourna vers ses chevaliers. Elle sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents puis pris le visage d'Aqua entre son pouce et l'index.

**« Maintenant, très chère, tu vas profiter de ta dernière nuit. Tu seras exécutée demain en place publique pour trahison. »**

Xion ordonna ensuite à Axel et Saix de l'enfermer dans le cachot le plus humide et froid qu'ils pourraient trouver, en attendant l'heure de son jugement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'argenté constata avec effroi qu'il s'était bel et bien téléporté.

Riku se releva soudainement. Sa tête vint rencontrer un plafond rocheux.

**« Aïe ! Ça fait mal !** remarqua-t-il en se massant le haut du crâne.

‑ **Déjà réveillé ?** s'étonna une voix fluette non loin. **D'ordinaire, les gens qui utilisent la magie du cristal pour la première fois tombent dans un profond coma de plusieurs semaines. Mais tu as repris conscience qu'au bout d'une seule journée. Je suis étonnée. »**

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Riku remarqua avec surprise qu'une silhouette vêtue d'une longue toge blanche et rose se tenait face à lui. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus concernant cette forme humaine, fut le masque de renard qui cachait son visage.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Riku remarqua avec surprise qu'une silhouette vêtue d'une longue toge blanche et rose se tenait face à lui. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus concernant cette forme humaine, fut le masque de loup qui cachait son visage.

* * *

**_Semaine prochaine : nouveau monde Disney ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment nous avons trop hâte de commencer à publier ce monde !_**

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"Je savais que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut..."_**  
**_"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ... ?"_**  
**_"Je suis vraiment en retard ! Elle va me couper la tête !"_**  
**_"Bon, bah, on fait quoi maintenant ?_**  
**_\- Sortir d'ici, c'est déjà une bonne idée._**  
**_\- Et pour Kairi ?"_**  
**_"Cette reine doit être maléfique, on doit se débarrasser d'elle. Sinon, elle va continuer à attirer les Ténèbres si personne ne l'arrête ! C'est pour ça que tu dois trouver Kairi, pendant que je fais diversion !"_**  
**_"Cours, va trouver Kairi !_**  
**_\- Compte sur moi ! On reviendra te sauver, c'est promis !"_**  
**_"On ne veut pas de toi ici !"_**  
**_"Elle pourrait nous contaminer !"_**  
**_"J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà le cas..."_**  
**_"Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis à la recherche de mes amis."_**  
**_"A trop penser, on finit par y perdre sa tête."_**  
**_"Les Ténèbres sont ici, même si elles sont masquées."_**  
**_"L'heure de ton jugement approche. Personne ne pourra te sauver."_**  
**_"Promis, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me sortir de là !"_**  
**_"Très intelligent, mon grand ! Maintenant, rends-nous un service, tu veux ?"_**  
**_"Mais Madame, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien !"_**  
**_"Ici, c'est moi qui décide qui part, et qui reste."_**  
**_"Les Ténèbres sont attirées par la noirceur"_**  
**_"Maintenant mon chéri, tu vas rester sagement silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la séance, tu veux bien ?"_**  
**_"Lea ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"_**  
**_"MON FIANCE ! RATTRAPEZ-MOI CES MÉCRÉANTS, QU'ILS SOIENT JUGES POUR L'ENLÈVEMENT DE MON ROI !"_**  
**_"Promet-moi de tout m'expliquer une fois au Vaisseau, d'accord ?"_**


	32. Monde Merveilleux - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Suite à l'étrange crise dont a été victime Kairi, Ventus et Lea se sont promis de la surveiller de mieux possible lors de leur escapade dans le prochain monde. Seulement... parviendront-ils réellement à la garder sous contrôle ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Merveilleux Monde**

**Partie I**

Kairi n'attendit même pas que le Vaisseau Gummi soit totalement immobilisé et posé sur le sol qu'elle ouvrit le sas du cockpit et se jeta sur l'herbe de ce nouveau monde. Elle se réjouissait d'être enfin à l'air libre ! Respirer le bon air frais du printemps lui faisait un bien fou ! Surtout après les événements dont elle avait été victime dans le Vaisseau Gummi ou encore le Palais des Rêves. La jeune fille profita même de l'occasion pour s'allonger de tout son long dans l'herbe et ainsi profiter du léger vent qui soufflait sur sa peau tout en entremêlant ses cheveux auburn. Cependant, une chose importante manquait dans ce tableau. Où se trouvait le soleil ? Ouvrant un œil, l'auburn s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il n'était pas présent. Et que le ciel n'était pas réel non plus. On aurait dit qu'elle était enfermée dans une boîte ! Oui, c'était ça ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce ! Et cette herbe… Elle était totalement fausse ! Du papier ! L'herbe était faite en papier crépon de couleur vert ! Ce monde lui semblait tellement… Étrange ! Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détendre pour autant.

Un drôle de papillon vint alors se poser sur son nez. Son corps ressemblait au manche d'un crayon à papier et ses ailes étaient faites de brioches. Prise de peur, Kairi poussa un petit cri et se releva vivement. L'étrange papillon s'envola, lui aussi à cause de la peur provoquée par le cri de la Princesse de Cœur. Il rejoignit en voletant vivement d'autres papillons comme lui et ensemble, ils formèrent une brioche complète. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire, à la fois surprise et amusée. Elle trouvait ce monde tout simplement sublime et fascinant ! Elle s'y plaisait beaucoup, ici.

L'adolescente se surprit soudain à réfléchir à une possible vie à deux, ici, avec Sora. Depuis qu'ils avaient terminés la guerre face à Xehanort, jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement donné rendez-vous dans un joli petit coin, à l'abri des regards. Rien que tous les deux. Et cela, l'auburn en rêvait. Seulement, jamais son idiot de meilleur ami n'avait organisé ne serait-ce qu'une petite soirée rien que pour eux, alors qu'elle le savait : il en rêvait lui aussi. Kairi se promit alors que lorsque tout cela serait fini, ils feraient une escapade, tous les deux. Mais surtout, elle lui parlerait à cœur ouvert. La jeune fille lui dévoilerait le fond de ses sentiments. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, alors c'est elle, qui le fera !

Pour cela, ils « emprunteront » le Vaisseau Gummi et viendraient ici. Un petit coin de paradis et fascinant rien que pour eux ! A supposer que les habitants de ce monde ne se montrent pas trop présents, une fois de retour chez eux. Car, pour l'instant, le Pays des Merveilles était vide. Sinon, avoir des âmes curieuses tout autour d'eux gâcherait tout l'effet romantique d'une journée entre amoureux !

**« Kairi ! »**

L'interpellée se retourna vivement en entendant son prénom et remarqua Ventus et Lea lui faire des signes au loin, encore sur les marches du sas du Vaisseau Gummi. Ils lui demandaient de venir les rejoindre. Elle leur fit à son tour un signe de la main puis se leva et marcha presque à contrecœur dans leur direction. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus pour rêvasser sur sa future vie avec Sora. Mais leur mission devait reprendre le dessus.

**« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »** s'énerva gentiment le rouquin alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à leurs côtés.

Le Vaisseau Gummi se tenait juste derrière eux. Le sas se refermait à peine. Ils venaient tout juste de descendre, contrairement à elle qui était arrivée depuis bien cinq minutes déjà.

**« C'est bon, je vais bien, c'est le principal,** rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

‑ **Tu aurais pu te faire très mal,** reprit plus calmement le blond. **Imagine que tu te sois foulée la cheville ?**

‑ **Un sort de Soin, et j'aurais été vite sur pieds !**

‑ **Ce n'est pas si simple !** ragea encore un petit plus l'anciennement Axel, qui cette fois faisait réellement preuve de colère face à son manque de prudence.

‑ **Tu dis ça juste parce que tu sais pas faire de sort de Soin »** pointa-t-elle du doigt en étouffant un rire d'une main.

Le rouquin prit sur lui pour ne pas lui lancer un sort Brasier X en pleine figure. Parce que ça, il savait très bien le faire pour l'avoir souvent fait subir à Vexen ou à Demyx lorsqu'il était encore un membre de l'Organisation XIII. Cette gamine pouvait être exaspérante, parfois. Mais c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme. Elle aimait beaucoup piquer les gens là où ça faisait mal, mais elle ne visait pas à être méchante. Non, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Pas comme un certain Vanitas.

**« Et si on revenait à notre raison d'être ici ?** proposa Ventus. **Chaque petite dispute est du temps de perdu. »**

Sur ce coup-ci, il marquait un point. Qui savait ce qu'il arriverait s'ils n'apprenaient pas rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans les mondes ? Une troisième Guerre des Keyblades, peut-être ! Cette option n'était même pas envisageable. Deux avaient été largement suffisantes pour mettre les Mondes en danger imminent.

**« Alors, on fait quoi ?** question l'auburn, redevenant sérieuse.

‑ **Je crois avoir vu une forêt pendant qu'on atterrissait. On pourrait commencer par là,** informa le rouquin, mains sur les hanches.

‑ **En route pour la forêt alors ! »** s'enjoua le sosie de Roxas.

Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui prit la tête du groupe. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se rendait, mais personne ici ne le savait réellement non plus. Sauf Lea. Mais vu qu'il était venu seulement deux petites fois avec Roxas et Xion autrefois, il ne devait plus vraiment se rappeler correctement du Pays des Merveilles. Tout comme Ven ne se souvenait pas vraiment du Palais des Rêves puisqu'il avait seulement visité le manoir où vivait Cendrillon à l'époque, c'est-à-dire environ dix ans en arrière.

L'orée de la forêt se dessinait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Littéralement. Des sortes d'oiseaux avec un bec en mine de critérium retraçaient parfaitement les contours des arbres. Et ensuite, des petites libellules en forme de crayon de couleurs de différents pigments coloriaient les dessins réalisés par les volatiles. Un spectacle tout à fait fascinant !

**« Waouh ! Alors ça, je m'en souvenais pas ! »** s'étonna le rouquin en écarquillant grand les yeux, comme émerveillé.

Tous regardaient ce sublime et étrange miracle. Des oiseaux qui fabriquaient eux-même une forêt, c'était tout simplement époustouflant ! Personne n'assistait à un pareil spectacle tous les jours !

**« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut continuer »** coupa Lea à contre-coeur, car il aurait aimé assister plus longtemps à ce spectacle de la nature, lui aussi.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les bois, les deux plus jeunes, toujours autant fascinés, n'osaient bouger. Pas même le petit doigt. L'ancien numéro VIII soupira.

Désespéré par ces jeunes, il les empoigna de force par les bras et les obligea à entrer dans la forêt, malgré leurs supplications. Le rouquin dû leur promettre qu'ils allaient voir d'autres spectacles encore plus beaux s'ils continuaient juste pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur mission. En fait, il leur avait dit cela, mais il n'était pas certain lui-même que ce monde leur réservait des surprises toutes aussi grandioses. Peut-être de mauvaises surprises. Ou des très bonnes, comme celle-ci !

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade continuèrent ainsi leur chemin. Ils se dirigeaient toujours droit devant eux, étant sûrs qu'ils ne se perdraient pas comme cela.

Soudain, leurs estomacs se mirent à gronder. Ils avaient faim. Même très faim.

**« On aurait dû emporter de quoi manger…,** se plaignit Kairi, une main posée sur son ventre.

‑ **On aurait pu si une certain Princesse de Cœur n'avait pas sauté du vaisseau sans crier gare !** ajouta Lea en ironisant légèrement.

‑ **Hé, hé ! Désolée ! »**

L'auburn se grattait l'arrière de la tête, comme gênée. Ventus, lui, ne disait rien. Mais c'était pourtant lui dont l'estomac grondait le plus ! Comment faisait-il pour ne jamais se plaindre ?!

C'est alors que Lea remarqua un énorme champignon au loin. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, incertain. Son envie de manger était-elle tellement puissante qu'elle était capable de créer des illusions aussi réalistes au point d'imaginer de la nourriture en plein milieu d'une forêt dessinée par des oiseaux et des libellules ?

**« A taaaaaable ! »** s'écria tout de même le rouquin en s'élançant dans la direction du champignon.

Contre toute attente, Ven courut également vers le champignon. Il ne disait rien, mais il mourait de faim, en réalité ! La seule à ne pas se précipiter fut Kairi. En effet, elle avait une mauvaise intuition concernant ce champignon. Il était entouré d'arbres, et le soleil l'éclairait étrangement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, voire d'une relique sacrée. S'il pouvait parler, ce champignon dirait certainement : _**« Mangez-moi, je suis gentil ! Gna, ha ha ! »**_

Les deux garçons allèrent pour croquer un bout du champignon, chacun posté sur un côté bien précis, lorsque leur amie s'écria :

**« Ne mangez pas ça ! »**

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la jeune fille, la bouche encore ouverte, prêts à croquer à pleines dents dans leur nourriture. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

**« Je le sens pas…,** dit-elle seulement en fronçant les sourcils.

‑ **Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal !** argumenta l'ancien numéro VIII qui sentait l'appel de la faim lui tirailler de plus en plus les entrailles.

‑ **Lea a raison. Et puis, on a rien mangé depuis notre départ, alors… »**

Les garçons croquèrent en même temps une part et d'autre du champignon. Une lumière vive aveugla soudainement la jeune fille quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec étonnement que Ventus dépassait maintenant les arbres et que Lea mesurait désormais la taille d'une fourmi !

**« Je savais que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut… »** grogna l'auburn devant l'état lamentable de ses amis.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir retrouver leurs tailles normales désormais ?!

* * *

**« ****M****ais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux... ? »**

Comme dépitée, Kairi s'assit contre un arbre. Lea, désormais de la taille d'un hérisson, en profita pour monter sur les chaussures de la jeune fille puis grimpa jusqu'à ses épaules. Le voyage ne serait pas épuisant, comme ça ! L'auburn le regarda faire, sans même essayer de l'arrêter. À quoi bon ?

Ven, quand à lui, était tellement grand que Kairi ne parvenait même plus à voir sa tête. En effet, seules ses jambes jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux étaient encore visibles. Le reste de son corps avait disparu derrière le feuillage des arbres.

Une chenille avec un corps en forme d'accordéon passa juste à côté de Kairi. En temps normal, elle aurait hurlé de peur et aurait demandé à quelqu'un de rapidement l'enlever de sa vue. Mais pas cette fois. Non, l'étrangeté de son corps l'émerveillait, un peu comme tout dans ce monde.

Elle suivit du regard l'étrange chenille. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le champignon qu'avaient mangé Ventus et Lea un petit peu plus tôt. D'un bond, la voici désormais dessus. Peut-être Kairi rêvait-elle, mais il lui semblait que la chenille mangeait elle aussi le champignon ! Et il devait s'agir du même côté qu'avant mangé Ven, puisque l'insecte en forme d'accordéon atteignit soudainement lui aussi une taille démesurément grande pour une chenille ! Elle faisait désormais la taille d'un humain ! La chenille mangea alors l'autre bout du champignon, celui qu'avait engloutit Lea sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, miracle : elle redevint à sa taille normale !

La jeune fille analysa ce phénomène. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, comme piquée au vif.

**« J'ai compris ! »** s'écria-t-elle, avec une certaine pointe d'enthousiasme dans le ton de sa voix.

Lea, surpris par ce geste soudain, s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put à une mèche des cheveux auburn de son amie pour ne pas tomber.

** « Hé ! Attention ! »**

L'adolescente se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

** « Oups, pardon ! … » **s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

Il fallait dire qu'avec sa petite taille, Kairi avait totalement oublié sa présence sur son épaule.

**« C'est pas grave. Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ? » **demanda Lea, toujours agrippé fermement à la jeune fille au cas où l'idée de s'exciter lui reviendrait.

Ce dernier lâcha les cheveux de son amie et se replaça sur ses épaules. La jeune fille appela ensuite Ventus pour qu'il se baisse pour lui aussi écouter l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le géant s'assit donc au sol, écrasant au passage, sans réellement le vouloir, une dizaine d'arbres. Ce qui était marrant, c'était que même assit, Ven dépassait toujours Kairi d'une voire trois têtes maximum.

L'auburn expliqua alors en détail l'étrange phénomène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux : la chenille qui avait changé de forme avant de la retrouver.

**« Et donc, finit-elle d'expliquer, si vous mangez de nouveau un bout de ce champion, peut-être que vous allez retrouver votre taille normale !  
‑ Pas question ! »** s'écria le rouquin.

Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux. Un long silence s'ensuivit, où seuls les battements d'ailes ainsi que les cris d'oiseaux lointains se firent entendre. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse, puisqu'elle en était restée bouche bée.

**« Mais… Pourquoi… ?** bégaya-t-elle.** C'est pourtant une chouette idée !  
‑ Oui, mais imagine que ça ne marche pas »** argumenta Ventus qui vola au secours du plus âgé.

Le blond essayait de ne pas parler trop fort. Maintenant qu'il était plus imposant physiquement parlant, sa voix devait sans doute sortir plus fort de ses cordes vocales. Il devait donc parler plus faiblement pour ne pas exploser les tympans de ses compagnons de fortune.

**« Ou que,** reprit l'ancien numéro VIII, **par mégarde, nous mangions de nouveau le même côté ! Ventus pourrait grandir d'autant plus, et moi, rétrécir de nouveau également ! »**

Il tentait d'employer des mots compliqués (enfin, cela, il le pensait, parce que Lea était plutôt réduit niveau vocabulaire) dans l'unique but d'embrouiller Kairi et que cette dernière ne les force pas à croquer une nouvelle fois dans cet affreux champignon ! Et Ven semblait également de cet avis en plus de cela.

**« Bon, très bien, comme vous voulez. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si on ne trouve pas d'autres moyens ! »**

Kairi ne voulait même plus discuter avec eux. Elle allait les laisser faire comme ils voulaient, et ils comprendront bien, au bout d'un moment, qu'elle seule avait raison !

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. Elle se dirigeait vers eux, rapidement. Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade scrutèrent les environs, attentifs à l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau compagnon.

**« Je suis en retard, en retard ! »** répétait cette voix à tout bout de champ.

Ce fut alors qu'un lapin blanc sortit d'un des buissons, non loin d'eux. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant que ce dernier se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, exactement comme un humain. Cet animal portait également un veston rouge, ainsi qu'un petit pantalon en toile marron. Un lapin à l'apparence humaine, et qui ne venait pas de Disney Ville ! Décidément, ce monde était vraiment plein de surprises !

L'étrange lapin arrêta soudainement sa course entre Kairi et Ventus. Puis il sortit de son veston une montre à gousset en or. Très mignonne. Il se mit à crier de plus belle :

**« Je suis vraiment en retard ! Elle va me couper la tête ! »**

Et il reprit sa course folle.

Kairi le suivait du regard, follement intriguée.

**« Je me demande où il va ! … »**

Sans crier gare, la voici désormais aux trousses du lapin blanc, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce dernier.

Lea, ne s'attendant pas à une action aussi brusque, ne pût cette fois s'agripper comme il le fallait à l'auburn pour ne pas tomber. Il s'écrasa donc brusquement au sol lorsque celle-ci se releva précipitamment. Il essaya de l'appeler de toutes ses forces pour lui rappeler leur présence et leur mission, mais impossible de la retenir.

Lâchant un soupir, le rouquin se dirigea plutôt vers Ventus. Il en profita qu'il soit toujours au sol pour grimper sur son pied, puis alla, cette fois-ci, se lover dans une des poches du veston du blondinet.

**« Bon, bah, on fait quoi maintenant ?** demanda bêtement l'ancien numéro VIII.  
**‑ Sortir d'ici, c'est déjà une bonne idée.  
‑ Et pour Kairi ? »**

Repensant à son combat contre elle un peu plus tôt et de la manière dont elle savait se défendre avec sa Keyblade, Ven se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

**« Elle devrait s'en sortir toute seule. »**

D'un bond, Ventus se leva, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'effondrer de nouveaux arbres. Il remarqua alors les oiseaux en forme de crayons revenir pour en fabriquer de nouveaux. On remarquait également que les volatiles dessinateurs avaient fait appel à leurs amis les grenouilles en forme de gomme pour effacer les arbres tombés au sol. Oui, ce monde était vraiment fascinant !

* * *

Kairi courait toujours après le lapin blanc. Ils avaient déjà dépassé la forêt. Le décor avait par ailleurs subitement changé ! La jeune fille se retrouvait désormais dans une grande pièce qui n'était pas très meublée. Au centre se tenait, bien droite, une table qui semblait faite de verre. On remarquait également une cheminée incrustée dans le mur de droite, sans feu. Et, à l'exact opposé se trouvait une rangée de trois fauteuils, alignés dans l'ordre décroissant. C'était assez marrant à regarder.

Aux pieds de l'auburn courait toujours le lapin blanc. Mais ce dernier semblait bien plus petit qu'il y a quelques instants à peine ! La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade s'accroupit pour mieux voir l'animal. Ce dernier se ruait en direction d'une petite porte au fond de la salle, répétant toujours inlassablement qu'il était en retard, et qu'il se ferait couper la tête s'il n'arrivait pas rapidement auprès d'une certaine reine. Mais de qui parlait-il exactement ? Vraiment très intriguant ! Elle ne devait pas être très sympathique, si elle coupait la tête de ses sujets !

Kairi le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la toute petite porte. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku s'en approcha quoique prudemment et l'examina attentivement.

**« Mais comment est-il devenu aussi petit ?** se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même en s'agenouillant face à l'entrée.

‑ **Parlez moins fort, je vous prie ! »** réprimanda alors le bouton de porte.

L'auburn eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle fit un petit bond en arrière et se retrouva les fesses au sol. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une porte lui réponde !

**« Une… porte… qui… qui… parle !** bafouilla-t-elle, ahurie. **Je dois rêver ! »**

Une fois la surprise passée, un grand sourire s'empara soudainement de ses lèvres. Ce monde la fascinait réellement de plus en plus. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'examina plus attentivement.

**« Pourriez-vous cesser de me fixer ainsi ? Cela devient très gênant. Et je voudrais continuer ma sieste,** continua la porte.

‑ **Une seconde ! Comment je fais pour rétrécir moi aussi ? Je voudrais vraiment passer ! »**

Kairi aurait put tout aussi bien retourner au champignon qu'avaient mangé Ventus et Lea. Mais le trajet jusque là-bas serait bien trop long, et elle perdrait ainsi la trace du lapin blanc. Elle en perdait déjà suffisamment à essayer de faire parler cette étrange porte !

**« Essayez cette boisson, sur cette table là-bas. »**

L'auburn se retourna et regarda en direction de la table en verre. Une petite brume grise apparut, puis celle-ci se dissipa et laissa place à un petit flacon. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku se releva, les sourcils froncés, et prit le liquide dans sa paume, l'étudiant attentivement. Une étiquette pendait au niveau du bouchon.

**« Ce doit être la notice… »** devina-t-elle.

Seulement, la seule inscription était _**"Buvez-moi''**_. Kairi retourna l'étiquette, espérant trouver une autre indication. Rien. Cependant, elle ne la bu pas immédiatement. Elle se rappelait l'était dans lequel se trouvaient déjà ses amis. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une solution pour revenir à leurs tailles normales ? L'adolescente haussa les épaules et préféra se dire qu'il y avait toujours une solution à tout dans la vie.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade déboucha le flacon et but d'une traite son contenu. Il s'agissait d'un liquide bleu métallique, très froid. Mais il faisait étrangement du bien. Kairi reconnu le goût de la myrtille mais aussi du chocolat blanc dans la boisson. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, mais ça n'était pas désagréable du tout ! Elle aurait même aimé avoir un autre flacon à portée de main pour avoir l'immense plaisir d'en goûter encore une fois ! Elle avait absolument adoré !

Puis, tout à coup, un frisson la parcourut tout le long de son corps. Kairi sentit ensuite comme un poids lui écraser les épaules, la forçant à rejoindre petit à petit le sol. C'était comme si un piano venait de lui tomber sur la tête ! L'affreuse sensation passée, la jeune fille constata avec étonnement que la boisson avait réellement marché ! La voici désormais à la même taille que la petite porte !

L'auburn y retourna, d'ailleurs. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée pour pouvoir passer, mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. Et la porte ne réagissait même pas ! Elle émit juste une sorte de reniflement qui indiquait que toucher son "nez" la dérangeait. Elle avait dû prendre un somnifère pour ne pas réagir à un tel contact ! La jeune fille se demanda sérieusement comment elle allait bien pouvoir passer. Une idée lumineuse traversa subitement son esprit. Sa Keyblade ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?! Elle pouvait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte ; même les portes parlantes !

L'adolescente invoqua donc Appel du Destin et la tint à deux mains bien en face de la serrure. Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de la pointe de son arme et s'inséra directement dans la serrure. Un petit _« clic »_ se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Kairi eut un large sourire puis s'élança vers sa nouvelle destination.


	33. Monde Merveilleux - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Kairi, Ventus et Lea ont atterrit dans le Monde étrange du Pays des Merveilles. Seulement, une fois sur place, les deux garçons, morts de faim, ont décidé de mettre la dent sur un champignon géant qui a modifié leur taille. Kairi, de son côté, est partie à la poursuite d'un mystérieux lapin blanc..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Monde Merveilleux**

**Partie II**

Ventus et Lea continuaient toujours d'avancer sans réel but à travers la forêt. En réalité, ils ne savaient même pas où se rendre, ni même ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils essayaient de retrouver Kairi, mais ils ne trouvaient malheureusement aucune trace d'elle. Les deux garçons espéraient juste qu'elle ne s'était pas mise dans le pétrin, comme les Porteurs de Keyblade avait l'habitude de s'y fourrer !

Les pas de Ven les firent alors sortir de la forêt, de retour à la case départ : le Vaisseau Gummi. Il se trouvait juste là, devant eux, impassible, tranquillement posé dans ce champs de fleurs noires.

**« Il n'y avait pas de fleurs noires quand on s'est posés …,** commenta Lea en fronçant les sourcils.  
**‑ Non, je crois pas… »** approuva Ventus, les traits gravement tirés.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent un petit peu plus, ils constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fleurs, mais de Sans-Cœurs et Nescients ! Que faisaient-ils autour du Vaisseau Gummi ?! Essayaient-ils de le saboter pour les empêcher de sortir de ce monde ?! Une seconde : des Sans-Cœurs et des Nescients ?! Ils étaient censés avoir disparus, non ? Quoique le retour imprévu et inexpliqué de Vanitas expliquait quelque peu la présence des Nescients. Mais les Sans-Cœurs ! Xehanort n'était tout de même pas de retour lui aussi ?! Si tel était le cas, alors les Mondes étaient d'autant plus en danger que ce qu'ils ne pensaient ! Comment allaient-ils faire pour les détruire une bonne fois pour toute si leur pire cauchemar était réellement revenu à la vie lui aussi ?! Les Porteurs de Keyblade, alliés avec les Maîtres, avaient déjà eu du mal à se débarrasser de lui la première fois. Et maintenant, trois de leurs camarades manquaient à l'appel ! Ils ne seraient jamais de taille face à Xehanort ET Vanitas en même temps sans l'aide de leurs amis disparus !

Ven essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient désormais dans la tête. Il y penserait plus tard. L'important pour le moment était de débarrasser ce champ de fleurs de ces petits monstres nuisibles !

Imposant de part sa grande taille, le blond n'eut même pas besoin de sortir sa Keyblade pour venir à bout de ses ennemis. Il se contenta uniquement de les piétiner avec ses pieds géants et les écrasa tous de ce fait. Certains étaient groupés, ce qui lui facilita un peu plus la tâche. C'était comme piétiner des fourmis. Ventus trouvait même cela assez amusant ! Et puis, cette technique lui permettait même de ne pas libérer de cœur en tuant des Sans-Cœurs, car il ne se servait pas de sa Keyblade pour les défaire ! Ainsi, il ne participait pas à la création d'un Kingdom Hearts, si jamais quelqu'un, Vanitas ou n'importe qui que cela soit, tentait de le recréer.

Le sosie de Roxas regarda à ses pieds. Plus aucune trace de leurs ennemis.

**« Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus,** déclara-t-il en scrutant ses pieds à la recherche de Sans-Coeurs ou Nescients.

‑ **Attends, je vais voir dans le vaisseau ! »** anticipa le rouquin.

Lea demanda à son compagnon de le déposer devant les portes du Vaisseau Gummi. Ven prit donc le rouquin dans sa paume et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Une fois devant les portes du sas, jamais Lea n'avait réalisé à quel point leur moyen de transport pouvait paraître immense pour un petit chat comme lui. Enfin, petit chat, la taille d'un petit chat. L'ancien numéro VIII dû sauter le plus haut possible pour que les portes coulissantes automatiques remarquent sa présence ! Que c'était compliqué d'être de petite taille !

Lea entra enfin dans le Vaisseau Gummi. Les mains sur les hanches, il inspecta chaque pièce du navire à la recherche de créatures ténébreuses. Il chercha ainsi dans les chambres, les salles de bains privatisées, la cuisine, le séjour, la salle des machines, et même la salle d'entraînement découverte il y a peu par Kairi et Ventus. Et rien. Aucune trace d'ennemis. Et bien heureusement ! Le rouquin finit par la salle de commandes.

Ce n'était pas des Sans-Cœurs ou des Nescients qu'il trouva dans cette pièce-ci. Non, il s'agissait d'autres… créatures… En fait, Lea ne savait même pas de quoi les qualifier ! C'était vivant, c'était déjà un bon point notable ! Mais ça n'avait pas du tout une forme humanoïde. Ou pas totalement plutôt. Une nouvelle forme d'ennemis ? Fort probable. Cependant, le rouquin dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait ! Des cartes ! Oui, des cartes ! Il y en avait de tous types : des cœurs, des piques, des carreaux, des trèfles ! Chacune était un nombre différent allant de deux à dix. Pas d'as, pas de valet, pas de reine, pas de roi. Juste des cartes banales. Mais ces cartes possédaient toutes une paire de bras et des jambes ! Ce fut grâce à cela que Lea comprit que ce jeu de cartes semblait bel et bien vivant !

Même s'il était petit, l'une des cartes, un neuf de cœur, le remarqua. Il braqua soudainement la pointe effilée de sa lance sur lui. L'embout de l'arme faisait exactement la même taille que le rouquin ! Un seul faux mouvement, et il était bon pour un aller simple vers la mort ! Lea leva les mains en l'air, en signe de reddition. Pas question de mourir ici et maintenant !

**« C'est à toi ce truc ? »** demanda une autre carte ; un quatre de pique.

Lea se contenta de simplement hocher la tête. Il comprit qu'il parlait du Vaisseau Gummi. Sans doute n'en avait-il jamais vu avant, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler leur navire.

**« La reine va te couper la tête ! »** s'écria l'un des leur à l'arrière.

L'ancien numéro VIII n'avait pas réussi à identifier celui qui venait de lui dire cela.

Le rouquin porta néanmoins ses mains à son cou. Il ne voulait pas mourir aussi jeune ! Et pas dans des circonstances aussi douloureuses ! Et pourquoi cette reine voulait-elle lui couper la tête, comme ça, sans aucune raison ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, à part peut-être se poser dans ce beau champ de fleurs ! Et pourquoi Kairi et Ven ne seraient pas punis, eux aussi ?! C'était injuste !

Le neuf de cœur rangea alors sa lance. La carte s'approcha de Lea et tenta de l'attraper de sa grosse main rouge. Lea, ne voulant pas vraiment devenir le prisonnier de ces cartes, essaya de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, même s'il avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, sa petite taille constituait un gros frein ! Il ne parvint même pas à dépasser le siège arrière qu'une paire de doigts entoura sa taille. Venait-il réellement de devenir le prisonnier de ces cartes ?! Et lui qui espérait que Kairi ne se soit pas mise dans le pétrin… C'était plutôt lui qui était dans la panade, actuellement !

Les cartes l'emmenèrent en dehors du vaisseau. Le rouquin remarqua alors Ventus qui les regardait d'un air sidéré, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Ce qui semblait un petit peu logique lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien.

Sur la défensive, le jeu de cartes soldats braquèrent leurs lances en direction du géant. Mais cela ne sembla même pas déstabiliser le blond. En effet, grand comme il était, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour une ridicule armée de cartes comme celle-ci. Même s'ils tentaient de lui enfoncer leurs lances dans les jambes, il ne sentirait rien de plus que des picotements.

**« VENTUUUUS ! »** s'écria soudainement Lea.

Ce dernier avait réussit à attirer l'attention de son ami, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

**« T'en fais pas pour moi, va trouver Kairi ! »** lui demanda-t-il.

Ven fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide ? Il lui suffisait d'une seule petite pichenette pour balayer ces méchantes cartes et le libérer de leur emprise. Alors pourquoi l'ancien numéro VIII voulait-il rester prisonnier ?

«** J'ai un plan, **déclara Lea, visiblement confiant.** Cette reine dont ils m'ont parlé doit être maléfique, puisqu'elle projette de me couper la tête sans même me connaître ! On doit se débarrasser d'elle ! Sinon, elle va continuer à attirer les Ténèbres si personne ne l'arrête ! C'est pour ça que tu dois trouver Kairi, pendant que je fais diversion !**

‑ **T'es sûr de ton coup ? » **questionna Ventus, qui n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance en son ami, ou plutôt en son fameux « plan ».

Le rouquin se contenta d'un simple clin d'œil, ne pouvant pas réellement bouger.

**« Silence, ou la reine te fera couper la tête immédiatement ; et ce géant avec toi ! »** gronda le neuf de cœur.

Le soldat resserra un peu plus son emprise sur Lea, lui broyant presque les côtes tellement il le serrait fortement ! Ce dernier se retint de ne pas lâcher un cri sous la douleur. Il devait se montrer fort et résistant pour prouver à Ventus qu'il était sûr de son plan ! Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas tellement que cela, en réalité…

**« Cours, va trouver Kairi ! **ordonna Lea.

‑ **Compte sur moi !** accepta finalement, bien qu'à contre-coeur, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua **On reviendra te sauver, c'est promis ! »**

L'adolescent s'enfuit en courant de nouveau en direction de la forêt. Ses pas de géant eurent pour effet de faire trembler le sol, ce qui renversa toutes les cartes à terre. Aucune ne put se relever jusqu'à ce que Ventus soit assez loin pour ne plus provoquer de mini séisme !

**« Je compte sur toi… » **murmura le rouquin, les côtes toujours broyées par les doigts solides de la carte.

* * *

Après avoir franchi la porte, Kairi se retrouva de nouveau dans une espèce de forêt. Cependant, celle-ci lui semblait un peu… étrange. Tout autour de l'auburn lui paraissait minimum dix fois plus haut qu'elle, mais le plus bizarre était sans doute que cette forêt ne se composait pas d'arbres. Plutôt de hautes herbes et de fleurs.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les hautes plantes vertes, recourbées vers le bas, empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit en hauteur.

**« J'ai l'impression de faire la taille de Lea ! »**

Une forme blanche de même taille qu'elle passa comme une flèche à côté de la jeune fille, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. Quand cette silhouette s'arrêta soudainement à seulement quelques mètres de l'auburn pour regarder sa montre, Kairi put reconnaître qu'il s'agissait du lapin blanc qu'elle s'amusait à poursuivre depuis son arrivée aux Pays des Merveilles !

**« Je suis en retard ! »** répéta-t-il de plus belle.

L'étrange lapin géant reprit sa route. L'adolescente lui emboîta le pas, impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur ce drôle d'animal, et sur la raison de son retard. La jeune fille peinait à le suivre à cause de ses petites jambes. Le lapin, lui, semblait faire des pas de géants à côté des siens ! Kairi lui suppliait de l'attendre, mais ce dernier faisait mine de ne rien entendre et poursuivait, imperturbable, sa course folle. Elle finit par le perdre de nouveau de vue, à son plus grand malheur.

Boudeuse, Kairi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en faisant la moue. Jamais elle n'arriverait à attraper ce lapin si cela continuait comme cela avait commencé ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de grandir de nouveau, peut-être.

La jeune fille, à force de marcher et d'avancer toujours tout droit, finit par sortir de l'immense forêt aux herbes hautes. Elle atterrit dans ce qui sembla être un jardin de fleurs. En effet, tout autour d'elle se trouvaient désormais plusieurs rangées de belles plantes. Des roses, des marguerites, des narcisses… Elles étaient hautes, grandes, droites, et se tenaient fièrement dressées face au soleil. Les fleurs relâchaient un doux parfum qui embauma les narines de Kairi. Elle trouvait cette odeur fort agréable. Un mélange sucré et revigorant. Si elle avait la possibilité de connaître la recette de cette odeur, la jeune fille en ferait une fiole et s'en ferait un parfum pour tous les jours. Sora tombera à coup sûr dans ses bras avec cela !

Kairi s'avança un peu plus au milieu des fleurs, les admirant avec un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Oui, ce monde la fascinait.

**« Tient donc ?** lâcha soudainement une voix certes grave mais incroyablement féminine. **Serait-ce une nouvelle plante ? »**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Juste devant elle se tenait une superbe rose rouge, qui devait faire deux à trois tête de plus qu'elle. Un large sourire éclairait son visage entre ses pétales écarlates. Les yeux océans de l'auburn pétillèrent de surprise. Une fleur parlante !

Plusieurs autres fleurs, de variétés différentes, laissèrent apercevoir leurs faciès. Toutes regardaient Kairi avec fascination.

Un narcisse s'approcha et se pencha vers l'auburn pour la sentir. Cet étrange rituel fit reculer cette dernière d'un pas.

**« Elle a une drôle d'odeur, cette plante… »** se méfia-t-il en parlant de Kairi.

Tous eurent un hoquet de surprise. Certaines fleurs se reculèrent, comme pour créer un périmètre de distance entre Kairi et elles.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescente sentit son propre bras. C'est vrai qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment bon… Une douche s'imposerait une fois de retour au Vaisseau Gummi ! Pas question de rester aussi longtemps avec cette odeur pestilentielle !

Ce fut au tour d'une marguerite de s'avancer vers l'auburn, intriguée par celle-ci. Elle était bien plus courageuse que les autres petites plantes, qui se cachaient toujours lâchement derrière leurs aînées !

**« Quelles drôles de pétales !** dit-elle en soulevant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. **Quelle sorte de fleur êtes-vous ? »**

Kairi eut un mouvement de recul pour se défaire de l'emprise de la marguerite. Elle se recoiffa d'une main, outrée mais aussi fascinée par ce drôle de comportement.

**« Je crois que vous faites erreur !** s'exclama la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku.** Je ne suis pas une plante, mais une jeune fille ! Mon nom est Kairi, enchantée ! »**

L'adolescente avait la sale habitude d'essayer de se faire des amis partout où elle allait. Un peu comme Sora en fin de compte. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien !

A cette annonce, toutes les fleurs, à l'exception de la rose, se reculèrent instantanément, cherchant à créer une distance assez suffisante entre elles et la jeune fille. Elles semblaient avoir peur d'elle.

**« Une Kairi ?** répéta la rose, surprise de découvrir une variété de fleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

‑ **Une mauvaise herbe ! » **s'écria soudainement une plante à l'arrière que Kairi ne parvint pas à identifier.

Un nouveau hoquet de surprise parcourut l'assemblée de fleurs.

**« Va-t'en ! »**

** « On ne veut pas de toi ici ! »**

** « Mauvaise herbe ! »**

** « Méchante ! »**

Les fleurs commencèrent à pousser à tour de rôle Kairi au sol grâce aux pétales de leur tige. Dès qu'elle se relevait pour reprendre son équilibre, une autre faisait immédiatement retomber la jeune fille à terre. Certaines plantes s'amusaient également à lui tirer les cheveux et les vêtements en lui hurlant : _**« Les mauvaises herbes, on les désherbe ! »**_

**« Les filles »** intervint soudainement la rose sur un ton autoritaire.

On aurait dit que c'était elle, la cheffe de ce petit potager. Toutes les plantes se désintéressèrent immédiatement de Kairi pour fixer ce qui semblait être leur reine.

**« Si c'est réellement une mauvaise plante, je vous déconseille de la toucher ! Qui sait quel sorte d'effet secondaire elle pourrait avoir sur nous ?**

‑ **Elle pourrait nous contaminer ! »** renchérit le narcisse, une expression de peur étirant gravement ses traits.

Les fleurs se figèrent de nouveau, bien droites, pétales levées vers les cieux. Leurs visages s'étaient éteint. Elles ressemblaient à de banales fleurs dans un simple potager.

Kairi se releva. Elle épousseta sa robe rose d'une simple main avant de se recoiffer. La jeune fille sortit également sa Keyblade pour se prodiguer un léger sort de Soin et ainsi effacer tous les bleus que lui avaient causés les fleurs en la traînant sauvagement au sol. Quel manque de respect ! Elle qui voulait juste sympathiser ! Immédiatement, le Pays des Merveilles lui parut bien moins accueillant !

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour Appel du Destin et les plantes. Une idée sadique naquit dans un coin de son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas brûler ces vilaines fleurs avec un Brasier ? L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête, chassant cette horrible pensée. Elle n'était pas cruelle, d'ordinaire. Alors pourquoi possédait-elle ce genre d'idée ? Depuis son dernier combat contre Vanitas, Kairi semblait être une toute autre personne. Ce dernier avait réellement mis le bazar dans son esprit, vivement qu'elle le recroise pour lui faire sa fête !

Kairi, Keyblade toujours en main, allait continuer sa route et ainsi s'éloigner le plus possible de ces affreuses fleurs, quand quelque chose de petit et noir lui barra le chemin. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant elle venait de se matérialiser une Ombre, la plus faible race de Sans-Coeurs. Tenant Appel du Destin à deux main, l'auburn se retrouva bien rapidement encerclée par les ennemis.

L'adolescente paniqua. Depuis quand les Sans-Coeurs étaient de nouveau de retour ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. Une Ombre lui sauta au visage, mais Kairi anticipa facilement l'attaque en lui assénant un seul et unique coup de Keyblade, le coupant ainsi en deux. Son ennemi se désintégra immédiatement avant de retomber en fine poussière violette. Seulement, elle ne sembla pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Un de défait, et en voici deux autres qui revenaient à la charge !

L'auburn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-elle pouvoir les tuer s'ils réapparaissaient sans cesse ?! Elle pouvait certes facilement les abattre à elle seule, mais s'ils arrivaient en masse, la jeune fille ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps !

Kairi eut cependant une idée : pourquoi ne pas geler ces créatures des Ténèbres ? Elle en serait alors débarrassée et cela éviterait que les Ombres se réincarnent sans cesse !

La jeune fille fit une roulade pour éviter l'attaque d'un Sans-Coeur, puis s'effondra sur le côté. Son dos alla se cogner contre la tige de la marguerite. Assise sur le sol, l'auburn tint sa Keyblade à deux mains, haletante. Les Ombres préparaient déjà une offensive. Deux, plus intrépides ou peut-être plus folles que les autres, chargèrent en direction de Kairi. Celle-ci profita de l'occasion pour lancer un Glacier + qui gela littéralement ses adversaires sur place, mais ceci tout en fermant puissamment les paupières, de peur que son sort ne rate. Une partie des fleurs à l'arrière furent également prises dans la prison glaciale.

**« Bien fait pour vous ! »** lâcha Kairi entre ses dents.

La Princesse de Cœur dématérialisa Appel du Destin, espérant qu'ainsi ses adversaires ne se matérialiseraient plus, puis se releva. Elle courut en direction opposée des Ombres, de nouveau à la poursuite du lapin blanc. Cependant, elle serait bien plus prudente cette fois-ci, craignant une nouvelle attaque de Sans-Coeurs.


	34. Monde Merveilleux - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Kairi, partie à la recherche du lapin blanc, a découvert avec surprise que les Sans-Coeurs refont surface. De leur côté, Lea s'est fait capturé par des cartes soldats à cause de sa petite taille, tandis que Ventus, toujours aussi grand, a pris la fuite à la demande de Lea pour retrouver Kairi..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Monde Merveilleux**

**Partie III**

Ventus courait de nouveau en direction de la forêt, à l'endroit exact où il avait trouvé le champignon un peu plus tôt en compagnie de Kairi et Lea. Finalement, être aussi grand représentait bon nombre de désavantages. Par exemple, il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela, mais il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être des chances pour que Kairi se trouve là, juste en dessus, et qu'il pouvait l'écraser sous son poids de géant sans même s'en rendre compte.

**« J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà le cas… »** s'inquiéta sérieusement le blond.

Ayant peur de ses propres pensées, Ventus souleva un pied et regarda sous la semelle de sa botte cuivrée. Il relâcha la pression d'un coup en se rendant compte que seuls les débris des arbres étaient restés coincés dans ses semelles.

Ven retrouva rapidement le champignon géant – bien qu'il ne le soit plus vraiment au vu de sa taille actuelle. A l'aide de son pouce et son index, celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers parvint à le déterrer. Sans se poser plus de question que cela, le jeune garçon le mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il pensa aux conséquences. Et si ce champignon avait un effet néfaste sur son organisme humain ? Et s'il lui explosait dans l'estomac ? Et s'il lui provoquait d'horribles démangeaisons qui donneront suite à d'affreux boutons sur toute la surface de son corps ?! Trop tard pour y réfléchir, maintenant.

Ventus eut cependant beaucoup de chance. Il rétrécit d'un seul coup, à une vitesse fulgurante, et retrouva miraculeusement sa taille d'adolescent.

**« Enfin !** se réjouit-il. **Bon, par où je vais chercher Kairi maintenant ? »**

Son plan semblait simple au premier abord : trouver Kairi, aller délivrer Lea des cartes de jeu, puis débarrasser ce monde des Ténèbres. Seulement, comment allait-il faire pour mettre la main sur son amie ? Il savait qu'elle avait poursuivi un lapin blanc, mais après ? La jeune fille pouvait être n'importe où dans ce monde sans dessus dessous !

Alors qu'il courait dans la même direction qu'avait pris l'auburn un peu plus tôt, Ventus s'interrogea un peu plus en détail sur la nature des Ténèbres dans ce monde. Comment se faisait-il que les Sans-Coeurs et les Nescients soient de nouveau en liberté ? Bon, pour le cas des Nescients, il saurait l'expliquer facilement. Un seul nom pour cela : Vanitas. Il s'agissait de ses créatures, pas étonnant qu'il les semait un peu partout. Mais les autres monstres… Le jeune garçon se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre le retour de Kairi et Lea pour en discuter plus convenablement avec eux et voir leurs hypothèses.

Le blondinet finit par atteindre une drôle de petite porte rose. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et en découvrit une autre. Puis encore une autre, et encore une nouvelle. L'adolescent commençait à être agacé de perdre du temps ainsi : ces portes se moquaient de lui ! Le Porteur de Keyblade se dit que si la prochaine porte menait de nouveau sur une autre, alors il irait chercher Kairi ailleurs ! Par chance, celle-ci fut belle et bien la dernière. Ven s'y engouffra et découvrit une salle faite de carreaux roses et blancs et au plafond incroyablement haut. Tout autour du jeune garçon lui paraissait tout à coup beaucoup trop petit pour sa taille. Pour un peu, Ventus pensait avoir de nouveau grandi en franchissant cette porte ! Sauf que c'était impossible, il s'en serait rendu compte tout de même !

Ven s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait à une table en verre. Dessus était posé un flacon à moitié vide rempli d'un liquide bleu. Cette fiole comportait une étiquette avec comme unique inscription _« Buvez-moi ! »_. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Il se méfia en premier temps. Ce bleu ciel ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua repensa cependant au champignon qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Et si toute la nourriture dans ce monde avait des effets différents concernant la taille ? Certains faisaient grandir, et d'autre rétrécir ?

Voulant vérifier sa théorie farfelue, Ventus but d'une traite tout ce qu'il restait dans cette fiole. Le liquide lui sembla sur le coup incroyablement froid, et son goût bizarrement sucré et légèrement frais. Un bonbon à la menthe peut-être ? Drôle de goût pour une boisson de cette couleur !

Au départ, rien ne se produisit. Déçu, Ven reposa le flacon et se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, prêt à repartir à la recherche de Kairi. Tout à coup, il se sentit étrangement tiré vers le bas. Il ne descendait pas d'un seul coup comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il grandissait. Non, la boisson rétrécissante agissait sur lui comme s'il descendait des escaliers. Chaque pas que Ventus effectuait en plus, sa taille rétrécissait. Bientôt, il atteignit presque le sol. Puis sa décroissance se stoppa.

Désormais de la taille d'une fourmi, le blondinet se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers ce qui lui semblait être une de porte à l'autre bout de la salle. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha doucement. Ven entendait également comme une sorte de ronflement qui venait de… la porte en elle-même !

Les yeux grand ouverts, Ventus essaya de tourner la grosse poignée dorée, mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de bouger. De plus, la porte se mit à marmonner quelque chose comme _« La reine va lui couper la tête »_. Le jeune garçon eut un hoquet de surprise. Qui allait avoir la tête coupée ?! Kairi ou… Lea ! Bien sûr ! Ces cartes, ce devait être des soldats aux ordres de cette reine !

Inquiet pour le rouquin plus qu'il ne l'était en entrant dans cette étrange pièce, il fit apparaître entre ses doigts Brise Légère. Là, Ven pointa sa Keyblade en direction de la serrure. Une vive lumière blanche sortit tout droit de l'arme et s'infiltra dans le fermoir de la porte, accompagnée d'un « clac ». Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Le jeune garçon dématérialisa sa Keyblade puis s'engouffra dans le passage, à la recherche de ses deux amis. Sérieusement, ils avaient pourtant bien dit dans le vaisseau qu'ils resteraient groupés !

Le blondinet se retrouva sur une espèce de plage de sable gris. Pour peu, il cru se retrouver à la Marge Noire, dans le Domaine des Ténèbres ! Seulement, le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête l'en dissuada. Ventus se trouvait toujours bel et bien au Pays des Merveilles. Peut-être à son plus grand malheur.

Il avança de quelques pas, prudent et aux aguets car n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver dans ce Monde étrange, quand deux drôles de créatures se postèrent devant lui. Le Porteur de Keyblade écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il s'agissait de deux petits êtres se ressemblant traits pour traits. Tous deux portaient une salopette rouge ainsi qu'un t-shirt rayé jaune et blanc. Sur leur tête était posée une casquette surmontée d'un tout petit drapeau rouge. Qui étaient-ils ceux-là, encore ?

Ne voulant pas être dérangé plus que cela dans la recherche de ses amis, Ven essaya de les contourner, mais ceux-ci revenaient sans cesse lui barrer le passage, se déplaçant tout autour de lui en sautillant, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

N'appréciant pas leur comportement, le jeune garçon posa ses poings sur ses hanches, tentant de se donner une allure sévère.

**« Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis à la recherche de mes amis.**

‑ **Vous partez déjà ? **lança l'un.

‑ **Comme c'est dommage,** renchérit l'autre. **Tweedle Dee, vous ne trouvez pas cela regrettable ?**

‑ **Fort navrant, Tweedle Dum, je vous le confirme ! »**

Ventus envisagea de poursuivre sa quête, mais les jumeaux revinrent à la charge, lui attrapant chacun un bras cette fois-ci.

**« Vous n'avez même pas entendu notre fantastique histoire !** pleura presque Tweedle Dum.

‑ **Restez un peu avec nous, vous nous tiendrez compagnie ! »** argumenta Tweedle Dee.

Ensemble, ils tirèrent Ven sur un tronc d'arbre au bord de l'eau. Il protesta et essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir, mais les deux frères réussirent à le maintenir cloué sur le rondin.

Le jeune garçon soupira. On dirait qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix. Oh, et puis, une petite histoire de rien du tout ne lui ferait pas vraiment de mal. Il préférait cela plutôt qu'être à la place de Lea, qui allait bientôt se retrouver avec une tête en moins !

Les jumeaux firent une roulade pour s'éloigner légèrement de Ventus. Leur petit spectacle de danse commença. En même temps, les deux frères contaient le début de l'histoire.

**« Oh, vous faites une comédie musicale ? »** remarqua Ven avec une mine ravie.

Les deux frères lancèrent un regard de braise au jeune Porteur de Keyblade. Ce dernier, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise, essaya de se rendre plus petit que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

**« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?** fit-il d'une petite voix, véritablement gêné.

‑ **N'interrompez plus le récit ! »** gronda l'un des Tweedle.

Les jumeaux se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était impossible de savoir qui était Dee et l'autre Dum !

Ils reprirent leur chorégraphie comme si de rien n'était.

L'histoire qu'ils racontaient était en rapport avec deux drôles de bonhommes qui voulaient inviter des huîtres à manger au restaurant. Les jumeaux semblaient complètement pris dans leur récit, car chacun imitait un personnage, mais aussi quelques huîtres de temps à autre. Aussi ne remarquèrent-ils pas Ventus qui s'enfuyait à travers les hautes herbes que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, après la plage grise.

Jetant un rapide regard en arrière, Ven vérifia que Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum ne le suivaient pas. Encore absorbés par leur sorte de comédie musicale, le jeune garçon n'avait aucun soucis à se faire à ce niveau-là.

Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, le sosie de Roxas finit par trébucher sur un drôle de chemin rouge, face contre terre. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua remarqua qu'il venait de marcher sur une pauvre maman klaxon.

**« Klaxon ? »** répéta Ven, à demi assommé.

En effet, un drôle de petit animal avait pour corps un gros pommeau violet ainsi qu'une sorte de bec en mégaphone. Ce devait être la maman, puisque derrière elle se trouvait des versions miniatures de klaxons. On aurait dit une famille de canards !

La maman couina avec un son de klaxon pour sans doute insulter Ventus puis reprit tranquillement son chemin. Le jeune garçon les regarda s'enfuir, intrigué.

L'un des petit klaxon revint quand même le voir, visiblement curieux. Il s'approcha légèrement du garçon, jusqu'à arriver juste devant sa chaussure. Seulement, Ven eut un mouvement brusque sans le vouloir à la vue de l'étrange animal, et le pauvre petit canard klaxon s'enfuit en courant rejoindre sa maman qui l'appelait au loin. Il laissa tomber derrière lui un drôle de petit gâteau.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ven le prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. Au départ, il le prit pour un biscuit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Puis il remarqua au dos la présence d'un _« Mangez-moi ! »_ identique à celui sur la bouteille. Haussant les épaules, Ventus se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être le garder pour plus tard, au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Le blondinet se releva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la nouvelle forêt qui s'offrait à lui. Les arbres s'enfonçaient mystérieusement, ne laissant apercevoir aucune once de lumière. Cet étrange endroit était composé d'un unique chemin rouge vermeil s'enfonçant à travers les arbres. Cette forêt lui faisait un petit peu peur, mais Ven n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer à poursuivre son chemin pour espérer sauver Lea à temps mais aussi trouver Kairi.

Il s'avança sans trop réfléchir vers le cœur de la forêt.

* * *

Yeux fermés, bras repliés sur son torse et appuyé contre les barreaux froids de sa prison, Lea réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin.

En arrivant à la Cour de la Reine de Cœur, les cartes l'avaient immédiatement jeté dans cette espèce de cage pour oiseau au vu de sa taille, puis l'avait surélevé pour l'empêcher de s'évader. Fin comme il était, le rouquin pouvait facilement se glisser à travers les barres de fer et filer loin de ce château ! Seulement, la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait l'en dissuada. Pas question de se casser les jambes de suite en sautant dans le vide dans le but de s'évader.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant c'était attendre. Patienter jusqu'à la venue de l'un de ses amis. Ou bien attendre l'heure de son jugement. Ah, oui, Lea allait être jugé par la reine pour avoir posé son Vaisseau Gummi dans le champ de fleurs. L'une des cartes lui avait alors affirmé qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de se défendre, il finirait tout de même avec la tête coupée.

L'ancien numéro VIII porta ses mains à son cou. Il y tenait, lui, à sa tête ! Comment allait-il charmer les petites demoiselles sans ?

**« A trop penser, on finit par y perdre sa tête »** dit soudainement une voix dont on ne parvenait pas à identifier le propriétaire.

Lea ouvrit un œil. En face de lui se tenait un drôle de chat au large sourire en demi lune. Il possédait un étrange pelage rayé rose et violet.

**« Un chat qui parle ?** releva le rouquin en arquant un sourcil. **J'aurais tout vu.**

‑ **Les Ténèbres sont ici, même si elles sont masquées,** reprit mystérieusement le chat. **Elles ont visité la reine. Mais elles ont été mangées par la reine. La reine mange tout. Il en va de même des têtes. »**

Lea rigola faiblement, pas vraiment rassuré par les paroles du chat.

**« C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, file !**

‑ **A qui parles-tu ?! »**

Une carte de pique venait de s'avancer vers sa cage. Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Le curieux chat venait de disparaître mystérieusement de son champ de vison.

**« A ma conscience.**

‑ **Profite, profite. L'heure de ton jugement approche. Personne ne pourra te sauver. »**

Lea reprit sa position initiale. Les paroles de cet étrange chat résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Que voulait-il dire par, _**« elle mange tout » **_? Elle n'allait pas dévorer sa tête tout de même ?!

Au loin, une nouvelle carte s'approchait. Il se plaça devant la cage de Lea et la fit bouger dangereusement, dans le but de faire réagir son prisonnier. Ce dernier dut s'accrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas passer à travers et tomber dans le vide !

**« C'est l'heure, la reine veut te voir. »**

La carte ouvrit violemment la cage et attrapa Lea de sa main rouge, manquant de l'étouffer sous sa poigne de fer.

* * *

Kairi marchait depuis quelques temps en suivant un drôle de petit chemin bleu ciel. Un peu plus tôt, elle était tombée sur un embranchement et plusieurs sentiers s'étaient offerts à elle. La jeune fille avait choisi le turquoise uniquement car il lui faisait penser aux yeux de Riku. Elle ignorait si cela allait lui porter chance, ou si elle allait de nouveau tomber sur des Sans-Coeurs.

L'auburn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Cette histoire de Sans-Coeurs la tracassait. Étaient-ils réels ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à revenir à la surface ? Un appel des Ténèbres ? Vanitas devait être dans le coin, c'était la seule explication possible. Ses Ténèbres devaient sans aucun doute les attirer.

Kairi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci était noir et menaçant. Un petit air glacial la frigorifia presque sur place. La Princesse de Cœur essaya de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains sur ses bras. Elle trouvait cet endroit complètement sinistre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû emprunter l'autre chemin bleu qui lui faisait penser aux cheveux d'Aqua ? Ou encore ce sentier vert, identique à la couleur de l'éclaireuse de Ventus.

Petit à petit, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Comme un bourdonnement. Kairi s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille. Elle invoqua entre ses doigts Appel du Destin, juste au cas où les ennuis se montreraient. Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, l'auburn fit quelques pas de plus. Les sons devinrent plus distinct. Un chant ! Pas seulement une voix, mais deux voix chantaient !

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule dans ce monde sans dessus dessous !

L'auburn fit disparaître sa Keyblade.

Kairi se fia à son ouïe pour s'approcher du plus possible des voix. La jeune fille arriva devant une haie d'un mètre de haut seulement. Elle remarqua, en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir un peu mieux, que se dressait sur une terrasse une large table qui pouvait facilement accueillir plus d'une dizaine d'invités. Tout autour étaient installés des chaises aux allures différentes – de simples assises en bois en passant par des fauteuils en velours dignes des plus grands rois.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, la Princesse de Cœur reprenait goût en ce monde, elle s'approcha timidement de l'entrée du jardin. Celle-ci était indiquée par la présence d'une arche que formait la haie. Deux petites portes roses à double battant menaient vers la table. Celle-ci était parée de tasses et d'assiettes en tous genres, éparpillées un peu partout. Un peu à l'instar des fauteuils.

La jeune fille s'avança doucement, curieuse, ses pas rythmés par la joyeuse mélodie que chantaient deux drôles de compagnons. L'un, un homme de petite taille à l'apparence un peu folle avec ses joues rosies et ses cheveux gris en bataille, coupait gaiement une part d'un gâteau géant qui avait l'air fort appétissant ! Le second, une sorte de lièvre à l'allure tout aussi rocambolesque, servait ce qui ressemblait à du thé dans de multiples tasses.

**« Vous fêtez un anniversaire ? »** s'étonna l'auburn désormais plantée devant un bout de la table.

Les deux énergumènes se stoppèrent dans leurs activités et toisèrent Kairi d'un œil mauvais. Comme pris soudainement par la rage, ils s'élancèrent à toute hâte vers elle, marchant par la même occasion sur les ustensiles posés sur la table.

**« Pas de place, pas de place, pas de place, pas de place ! » **s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ses iris bleus océans parcoururent les nombreux fauteuils vides. Elle haussa les sourcils.

**« Pas de place ?** répéta-t-elle, confuse. **Mais il y en a plein ! »**

Le lièvre s'approcha du visage de l'auburn, un sourcil arqué. L'adolescente recula d'un pas, gênée par cette proximité nouvelle.

**« Votre tête ne me revient pas. Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ?**

‑ **Hum, on peut dire cela, oui… Je suis arrivée ce matin avec mes deux amis, puis j'ai trouvé un drôle de lapin blanc, donc j'ai voulu le suivre et…**

‑ **Chut ! »**

Le petit homme, le Chapelier Toqué, c'était écrit sur son veston, lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour lui couper la parole. Il poussa de son autre main le lièvre de Mars et prit sa place face à Kairi.

**« Ici, on se fiche de votre histoire. Est-ce votre non-anniversaire ? »**

L'auburn se dégagea pour reprendre possession de sa parole. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son quoi ?

**« Mon non-anniversaire ? »** répéta la jeune fille, quelque peu perdue.

Le lièvre poussa de nouveau le Chapelier.

**« Oui, Mademoiselle ! On le fête trois cent soixante quatre jours dans l'année, hormis le jour de notre anniversaire !**

‑ **Dans ce cas… »**

Kairi baissa la tête. Un large sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

**« C'est mon non-anniversaire ! »** s'écria-t-elle, visiblement heureuse.

Les deux compagnons sautillèrent dans tous les sens autour de la jeune fille tout en applaudissant dans leurs mains. Ils reprirent en chœur leur chanson _**« Un Joyeux Non-Anniversaire »**_, accompagnés cette fois-ci par l'auburn. La joie qu'éprouvaient ces deux étranges personnages déteignait sur elle, et la voici qui dansait, chantait, riait en leur compagnie. La Porteuse de Keyblade n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis le jour où ils avaient fêtés la défaite de Maître Xehanort, il y a de cela quelques mois désormais !

Le Chapelier Toqué et le Lièvre de Mars attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille, et tous trois firent une ronde autour de la table tout en chantant joyeusement. L'animal grimpa soudainement sur un des fauteuils, puis commença à bondir de chaises en chaises, suivit par Kairi et le petit homme. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait failli perdre l'équilibre en reprenant appui sur les assises, mais elle trouvait que cet exercice lui permettait d'arranger au mieux son problème d'équilibrisme.

Les deux compagnons forcèrent soudainement Kairi à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus majestueux qu'ils avaient à lui offrir. Celui-ci était vraiment confortable, et la jeune fille s'y sentit immédiatement à son aise.

Le chapelier toqué lui présenta alors une part de gâteau qu'il coupait à son arrivée. L'auburn sourit de toutes ses dents. Jamais on ne lui avait souhaité un anniversaire en grande pompe comme celui-ci !

Plusieurs bougies étaient alignées sur un seul morceau de gâteau, ce qui la fit beaucoup sourire. Elle ne saurait dire combien il y en avait exactement.

**« Soufflez très fort sur la bougie, et le vœu s'accomplit ! »** chantonnèrent d'une même voix le chapelier et le lièvre.

Kairi inspira profondément, réfléchissant à son vœu le plus cher. Que voulait-elle réellement à cet instant précis ? Être de nouveau près de Sora. Que Riku lui revienne sain et sauf. Que ses meilleurs amis ne subissent pas d'épreuves trop rudes.

Retrouver le lapin.

L'auburn expira tout l'air emmagasiné et toutes les flammèches s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Telles des fusées, les bougies s'élevèrent vers le ciel puis éclatèrent en de million de petits feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs. Bleus, rouges, verts, jaunes, violets, roses, oranges. Kairi s'émerveillait devant un tel spectacle, et tout cela rien que pour elle. Les lumières s'estompèrent bien rapidement en retombant doucement vers le sol. Il ne restait plus rien des bougies.

Tout à coup, un lapin blanc à l'aspect affolé franchit à son tour les deux portes battantes.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la lapin qu'elle poursuivait, Kairi, les deux mains collées sur la table pour se donner un meilleur élan, se leva d'un bond. Enfin elle avait retrouvé sa trace ! Souffler sur les bougies avait donc réellement marché ! Pas question de le laisser partir cette fois-ci !

**« Vous êtes là ! »** s'écria-t-elle à son attention.

Mais l'animal l'ignora complètement.

Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha des deux compagnons qui avaient cessés de chanter depuis les feux d'artifices.

**« Je crois que ma montre est cassée » **avoua le lapin, une pointe de tristesse dans le ton de sa voix.

Intriguée, Kairi s'approcha pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts par elle-même. En effet, l'aiguille trotteuse faisait un drôle d'aller-retour entre les secondes dix-sept et dix-huit. Le temps s'était ainsi figé à dix-heure moins le quart.

**« Vous sauriez la réparer ?** demanda-t-il aux deux amis.

‑ **Naturellement »** répondit le Chapelier avec un large sourire.

Le petit homme prit une cuillère présente sur la table et déboîta l'arrière de la montre à gousset ce qui dévoila les engrenages de l'appareil. Ceux-ci refusaient de tourner pour une raison inconnue.

**« Je vois,** fit l'homme au veston en fronçant les sourcils et prenant un air faussement sérieux. **Il me faut donc : du beurre, du sucre, du sel, du miel et de la confiture. »**

Le Chapelier attrapa ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le sucre, le miel, et le beurre. Kairi balaya la table du regard un instant pour dénicher la confiture aux fraises. Il n'avait pas précisé quel parfum il souhaitait, elle espérait donc que celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Le lapin blanc lui tendit quand à lui une fiole de sucre, pas vraiment rassuré par cette initiative.

Sans ménagement, le Chapelier Toqué tartina les engrenages de beurre, puis il y ajouta une couche de confiture, avant de saupoudrer le tout de sel et de sucre, puis d'étaler une nouvelle couche de miel.

**« Vous avez oublié le plus important !** s'exclama le Lièvre de Mars.

‑ **Quoi donc ? »** s'étonna son compagnon en suspendant son geste.

Son ami prit une théière quelconque et la lui tendit, tout sourire.

**« Le thé ! »**

Le chapelier s'empressa de s'emparer du précieux liquide.

**« Mais oui bien sûr ! Comment ais-je pu oublier le plus important ? »**

Il versa tout le contenu dans la montre. Puis il la referma, fier de lui, et la tendit au lapin blanc. Ce dernier, malgré son pelage déjà immaculé, était devenu livide comme un linge.

**« Elle est comme neuve ! »** s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs en pétard.

Le lapin reprit son bien en tremblant. Le capuchon à l'arrière menaçait à tout moment de céder. De la confiture et du sucre s'échappaient par les embrasures du cache. La montre ne semblait guère réparée. Au contraire, maintenant, elle fonctionnait à l'envers.

L'animal soupira. Sa montre lui semblait désormais complètement irréparable.

**« Merci d'avoir essayé… »**

Le lapin détourna les talons, prêt à partir, lorsque la montre se mit à sonner subitement. C'était une alarme aiguë et stressante. Kairi se boucha les oreilles pour diminuer la douleur pour ses pauvres tympans, rapidement imitée par le chapelier et le lièvre. Le lapin blanc, quand à lui, demeurait complètement paniqué face à cette situation.

**« Bonté divine, mais que quelqu'un l'arrête ! **s'écria le Chapelier Toqué.

‑ **Elle est comme possédée ! » **renchérit le lièvre de Mars

Son propriétaire essayait de l'éteindre en appuyant sur l'unique bouton disponible, mais rien ne semblait faire l'affaire.

Réagissant au quart de tour, l'auburn fit apparaître entre ses doigts Appel du Destin. La pointant en direction de l'objet qui indiquait l'heure, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et lança un léger sort Glacier. La montre s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger et de piailler, désormais emprisonnée dans la glace.

Complètement hors de lui, le Lièvre de Mars donna un coup de marteau sur la glace, éclatant ainsi la montre qui se trouvait prise au piège en dessous en des millions de petits morceaux.

Pris d'un profond chagrin, la lapin blanc s'agenouilla devant ce qu'il restait de sa montre et de grosses larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

Kairi eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-on être aussi émotif face à la perte d'un simple objet ? Une montre, cela courait les rues ! Elle pourrait lui en racheter une facilement, si cela lui faisait plaisir.

La jeune fille se remémora la dernière fois pour laquelle elle avait autant pleuré pour quelque chose qu'on lui avait cassé. C'était en primaire, quand sa seule préoccupation était de jouer aux poupées avec Selphie. Sora, qui n'appréciait pas que son amie ne s'intéressât pas aux billes comme lui, avait déboîté la tête de sa poupée préférée pour se venger. Kairi lui en avait voulu pendant une année entière. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que Riku lui demandât gentiment de lui pardonner, car il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis se chamaillent pour si peu. L'auburn avait pleuré des jours durant, s'endormant tous les soirs avec la tête de sa poupée près de son cœur.

**« C'était un cadeau de ma vieille tante !** expliqua le lapin entre deux sanglots.** C'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle ! »**

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentit un peu bête, à cet instant, de ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point un objet pouvait avoir autant de valeur, même lorsque nous n'étions plus un enfant.

Profondément chagriné, le lapin blanc mit dans ses poches le plus de débris possible, avant de sortir à toute hâte du jardin.

Réalisant qu'il allait de nouveau lui filer entre les doigts, l'auburn dématérialisa immédiatement sa Keyblade puis entreprit de le poursuivre à son tour.

Elle le suivit quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit disparaître à l'intérieur d'un tronc d'arbre. Haussant les sourcils face à cette étrange surprise, Kairi s'engagea à son tour dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de passage secret. Juste derrière se trouvait un lieu tout aussi extraordinaire : des haies pas très hautes formaient un labyrinthe géant dont la sortie s'avérait être un drôle de château rouge avec d'immenses tourelles que l'on pouvaient apercevoir au loin.

**« Vous bloquez le passage »** déclara soudainement une voix grave.

Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux. Une carte de carreau géante venait de lui adresser la parole ! Celle-ci était dotée d'une paire de bras et de jambes, mais aussi d'un visage, à l'instar de tout être humain normalement constitué.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière pour leur permettre le passage. En admirant le cortège de plusieurs cartes devant elle, l'adolescente aperçu dans le lot une reine aux allures grossières. Pas bien grande, imposante, rondelette, un visage affichant une expression figée de méchanceté. Ce devait être elle qui habitait dans les tours visibles au loin.

Mais cette hideuse personne n'était pas ce qui l'étonna le plus dans ce défilé. Juste derrière elle se trouvait une personne qu'elle connaissait bien : Ventus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Il n'était pas géant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Comment avait-il fait pour rétrécir ? Avait-il suivi son conseil et mangé une nouvelle le champignon géant ? Et Lea ! Où se trouvait-il, lui ?! Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Ven ?!

Les mains liés derrière le dos, ce dernier sembla la remarquer, puisqu'il s'écria à son encontre :

**« Promis, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me sortir de là ! »**

Le cortège s'arrêta devant un buisson. Celui-ci s'écarta dans le but de laisser passer les cartes, la reine, ainsi que Ven. Puis le trou se referma une fois le dernier soldat passé.


	35. Monde Merveilleux - Partie IV

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Tandis que Lea est sur le point de se faire couper la tête, Kairi, de son côté, poursuit sa chasse au lapin blanc jusqu'à tomber sur un drôle d'endroit où elle rencontre Ventus... Qui est lui aussi prisonnier !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Monde Merveilleux**

**Partie IV**

A force de marcher, Ven avait fini par atteindre un drôle d'arbre. En effet, dans le tronc de celui-ci se trouvait une entrée immense qui débouchait sur un nouvel espace, très différent des bois. En jetant un coup d'œil, Ventus nota qu'il s'agissait d'un immense jardin constitué uniquement de rosiers aux pétales d'un blanc absolument pures. Le blondinet remarqua un groupe de plusieurs cartes-soldat au centre de cette roseraie, ce qui l'incita à pénétrer dans ce jardin à son tour.

A peine entra-t-il dans le tronc que le jeune garçon se retrouva propulsé à terre, comme si quelque chose venait de le pousser vers l'avant. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui avait fait ça, mais tout ce qu'il remarqua fut un mur en papier peint.

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette découverte, Ven leva le regard vers le ciel. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : cette endroit était en réalité une sorte de boîte ! Tout les décors autour de lui n'étaient que du dessin, rien ne semblait réel !

**« J'espère que je pourrais sortir d'ici au moins… »** s'inquiéta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

A quelques pas de lui, les cartes vivantes ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Formant un cercle, elles semblaient en pleine conversation. Elles discutaient à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Intrigué, mais surtout car il espérait qu'ils parlaient de Lea, Ventus s'approcha à pas de loup des cartes. Il espérait se mêler à leur débat. Le jeune garçon parvint ainsi à pêcher quelques mots comme : peinture, rouge, rosiers, la reine va nous couper la tête. En entendant cela, Ven porta ses mains à sa propre gorge. Avoir la tête coupée devait être absolument affreux !

Baissant les yeux, le Porteur de Keyblade remarqua aux pieds des cartes plusieurs seaux contenant de la peinture rouge. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire avec cela ?

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** leur demanda finalement Ven, piqué par la curiosité.

Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua venait d'avoir une idée : s'il devenait amical avec ces soldats, peut-être accepteraient-ils de lui dévoiler où ils retenaient Lea prisonnier. Dans l'espoir qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait décapité bien sûr…

En remarquant enfin sa présence, toutes les cartes eurent un hoquet de surprise. Puis ils soufflèrent ensuite tous de soulagement.

**« Excuse-nous, nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de la reine ! » **expliqua l'un d'eux en tremblant légèrement.

Un autre soldat lui désigna alors les rosiers se trouvant aux quatre coins du jardin.

**« La reine nous tranchera la tête si elle apprend que nous avons planté les mauvais rosiers ! »**

Ventus écarquilla grand les yeux. Cette souveraine était-elle si barbare au point de couper la tête de ses sujets pour une raison aussi futile ? Ven se dit alors qu'il se tiendrait à carreau devant elle si jamais il venait à la rencontrer un jour ! Quelque chose lui disait que cette réunion serait pour bientôt…

**« Et donc**, reprit le blondinet, **c'est ce qui explique vos seaux de peinture. Vous voulez les peindre en rouge pour satisfaire la reine, c'est bien cela ? »**

Les cartes hochèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, approuvant ses dires.

**« Très intelligent, mon grand ! Maintenant, rends-nous un service, tu veux ? »**

Ven ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce « service » n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire. Les soldats ne semblaient pas avoir non plus envie de le laisser filer, maintenant qu'il connaissait leur terrible secret.

**« Tu vas nous aider à repeindre ces fleurs ! »** ordonna une carte de pique huit.

Il tendit un seau et un gros pinceau au garçon, le forçant à le tenir dans ses bras pour ne pas renverser tout le liquide carmin au sol.

**« Bon, maintenant, au travail, amis soldats ! Pour la reine ! »**

Les cartes trempèrent chacun un pinceau dans le liquide écarlate et brandirent ensuite fièrement leurs instruments en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'épées. Puis ils se réservèrent tous un rosier et commencèrent à peindre les pétales blancs.

Ventus regardait tour à tour son pinceau, le seau, et les soldats qui peignaient fièrement en sifflotant un petit air amusant. Complètement ahuri, le jeune garçon se tourna lui aussi vers les roses pour entreprendre de les teindre en rouge à son tour. Il trempa délicatement sa brosse dans le liquide vermeil, et prit entre les doigts de sa main libre une fleur immaculée. Le blondinet peignit doucement les pétales, veillant à ne pas faire couler de la peinture au sol, auquel cas la reine s'apercevrait sans aucun doute de l'étrange supercherie.

Ven commença à son tour à siffloter l'air que chantonnaient désormais les cartes. Celles-ci entamaient déjà leur deuxième rosier, tandis que le Porteur de Keyblade n'avait peint que quatre roses seulement. Il préférait prendre son temps, car il aimait les choses bien faites.

Attrapant un escabeau qui traînait par là, Ventus atteignit les fleurs un peu plus hautes. C'est alors qu'il commença à chanter en rythme avec ses nouveaux camarades de fortune :

**« Peignons ces roses en rouge, du plus éclatant des rouges ! Il faut les peindre coûte que coûte sans en perdre une goutte ! »**

Ven répétait toujours inlassablement le refrain, car c'était la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à retenir de cette chanson.

Ventus finissait de peindre le dernier pétale de son rosier, lorsque le son de trompettes à proximité du jardin retentit. Les cartes abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs seaux et leurs brosses et s'affolèrent dans tous les sens. Dans la foulée, l'un d'eux percuta l'escabeau où Ven était juché, et celui-ci tomba sur les fesses.

La peinture rouge se renversa sur l'herbe, éparpillant son liquide carmin sur le sol. Personne, mis à part le blondinet, ne sembla s'en soucier. Ces soldats étaient-ils donc si inconscients que cela ? Si la reine arrivait et voyait la peinture au sol, sans doute entrerait-elle dans un courroux incontrôlable, et qu'elle leur ferait tous couper la tête !

Les cartes-soldats se stoppèrent soudainement, se mirent en ligne dans l'herbe, et firent une longue et profonde révérence. Le jeune garçon, toujours au sol, les regardait faire, interdit.

Des quatre entrées du jardin, trois furent bouchées par l'arrivée soudaine d'autres soldats. A l'entrée principale se distingua alors une silhouette qui détonnait par rapport aux autres : elle semblait humaine !

Celle-ci fixa ses petits yeux noirs sévères sur les cartes à terre. Un sourire fier et satisfait étira ses lèvres à la vue d'un tel tableau. Tellement de loyauté et d'amour de le part de ses sujets ! Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La reine remarqua soudainement le liquide rouge étalé sur l'herbe fraîche. Son visage prit une drôle de teinte cramoisie. La souveraine entra dans une colère noire.

**« Qui a osé peindre mes roses en rouges ?! »**

Sous le choc, tous les soldats à terre se relevèrent d'un coup, tremblants comme des feuilles. Ils se lancèrent des regards paniqués, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Personne n'osait se dénoncer, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'affreuse reine et ainsi de perdre leur tête !

**« Qu'on leur coupe tous la tête !** s'énerva de plus belle la reine.

‑ **Non, non ! Pas ça, par pitié ! »** pleurèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Ven porta les mains à son propre cou, ravalant sa salive. Était-il compté parmi les cartes ?

**« C'était son idée ! »** s'écria soudainement un six de carreaux en désignant le jeune garçon du bout du doigt.

Ventus écarquilla grand les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi le trahir et le jeter dans la gueule du loup après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ?! Il savait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans ce monde ! Sa naïveté le perdra…

La souveraine posa son regard sur le jeune Porteur de Keyblade. Ses iris ténébreux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Elle ouvrit grand le bouche, comme ébahie. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa drôle de réaction. Il se releva, confus, et tenta de se défendre face aux accusations :

** « Mais Madame, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! »**

Quelque part, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Certes, il avait participé au projet « peindre les roses en rouge », mais ce n'était pas son idée !

La grosse dame s'avança en direction de Ven, comme possédée. Aucune expression ne se reflétait sur son visage bouffi, si ce n'était de la surprise.

Le jeune garçon se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la perte future de sa tête. Plus la reine s'approchait, plus Ventus reculait. Son dos vint bien vite percuter la haie derrière lui. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Le blondinet était pris au piège, et le loup gagnait toujours plus de terrain.

**« Êtes-vous… un jeune homme ? »** questionna la souveraine désormais plantée face au jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

Celui-ci ravala sa salive, pas vraiment rassuré. Sur le coup, le jeune garçon ne fut même pas étonné par cette drôle de question. Il avait bien trop peur pour sa vie plutôt que de penser à cela. Il se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

Un large sourire éclatant étira les lèvres ventouses de la reine.

**« Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! **se réjouit-elle en sautillant sur place.

‑ **Elle l'a trouvé ! Elle l'a trouvé ! »** répétèrent ses soldats derrière elle, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

La grosse dame se calma un instant, puis ferma les paupières et approcha son visage de celui de Ventus. Ce dernier écarquilla grand les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement. Cette vieille truie essayait-elle réellement de l'embrasser ?! Pas question pour lui de souiller ses innocentes lèvres en les plaquant sur ces ventouses !

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, les iris océan de Ven remarquèrent un échappatoire possible : il pouvait ramper sur le sol, passant entre les jambes de la reine et le rosier. Il s'agissait de sa seule option, il se devait de la saisir.

Réagissant au quart de tour, le blondinet sa baissa soudainement et se mit à quatre pattes. Il se dégagea furtivement du guet-apens et se releva une fois ayant dépassé les souliers de la reine. Seulement, celle-ci semblait avoir anticipé le coup. Ventus se retrouva pris au piège entre les soldats. Ils l'encerclaient de toutes parts, plus aucuns moyens pour lui de s'enfuir.

**« Ici,** reprit la reine sévèrement, **c'est moi qui décide de qui part, et qui reste. »**

La souveraine se créa une brèche parmi les cartes. Elle s'avança vers Ven et prit son visage entre ses doigts potelés.

**« Et vous jeune homme, j'ai décidé de faire de vous mon roi. »**

Le blondinet n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Cette souveraine lui faisait bien trop peur pour le moment pour essayer de riposter. Il allait la suivre pour l'instant ; il se sortirait de cette mauvaise passe plus tard. Et puis, peut-être pourra-t-il en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où Lea était retenu prisonnier.

* * *

Kairi errait inlassablement dans le labyrinthe de la reine de cœur. Elle empruntait des chemins complètement aléatoires. Des fois à gauche, tantôt à droite. La jeune fille ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle se guidait dans les carrefours grâce aux tourelles rouges qu'elle apercevait au loin, mais le résultat ne concluait en rien. Bien souvent l'auburn faisait demi-tour car elle tombait sur un cul-de-sac.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Accélérant le pas, Kairi s'engouffrait sur des sentiers de plus en plus aléatoirement, ne s'aidant même plus du château. Dans son esprit, elle se persuadait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à sortir d'ici un jour. L'adolescente pensait même que ce labyrinthe ne contenait aucune sortie, et qu'elle était perdue ici pour toujours !

La jeune fille déboucha enfin dans un espace un peu plus grand ; sans doute le centre du labyrinthe. Celui-ci comportait quatre entrées différentes, ce qui signifiait que plusieurs chemins menaient à lui. A moins que les autres voies ne menaient eux-aussi qu'à des cul-de-sac.

Cette place se constituait d'étranges rosiers. En effet, lorsque Kairi s'en approcha, elle constata avec étonnement que les pétales devaient être à l'origine blanches, et qu'elles avaient été peintes en rouge. De la peinture vermeille coulait encore petite goutte par petite goutte au sol. Pourquoi peindre des fleurs ? La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ne le saisissait pas vraiment. Plus elle apprenait à connaître ce monde, plus elle le trouvait étrange mais surtout atypique.

Désormais au centre de la place, Kairi regarda tour à tour les trois nouvelles entrées qui s'offraient à elle. Laquelle devait-elle prendre, désormais ? Son instinct lui indiquait la voie en face d'elle. Mais, et si elle se trompait et qu'elle se perdait à tout jamais dans ce labyrinthe ?

**« Les Ténèbres sont attirées par la noirceur »** dit soudain une voix mielleuse et étrangement féline.

Kairi sursauta. Elle balaya le jardin de ses yeux bleus, mais elle ne parvenait pas à identifier le porteur de cette étrange voix.

La jeune fille sentit tout à coup sa tête devenir plus lourde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa une main sur ce qui devait être son cuir chevelu, mais ses doigts touchèrent une toute autre matière, un peu plus douce. A ce bref contact, l'étrange chose sur sa tête disparu. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku redevint plus légère.

** « Prenez garde, les émotions négatives aiment la Lumière tout autant »** reprit mystérieusement la voix.

Tendant l'oreille, Kairi parvint à identifier le lieu d'où la voix provenait. Faisant volte-face, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un drôle de chat rayé. Son pelage rose aux rayures violettes semblait aussi doux que la matière qu'elle avait touché sur sa tête un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le félin se tenait à une branche de rosier grâce à sa queue, tête en bas, à la manière de cette très ancienne espèce, les opossums.

En guise de politesse, le matou releva grâce à l'une de ses pattes avant ses sourcils, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un vulgaire chapeau.

**« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Princesse. Je me doute que ce sentiment soit partagé.**

‑ **Que voulez-vous dire ? »** demanda Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chat se laissa tomber au sol dans un plongeon majestueux. Son corps se dissipa avant même d'atteindre terre. Le félin réapparut sur une haie derrière elle, son éternel sourire en demie-lune sur le visage.

**« Ce que je veux dire ? Parlons de la pluie et du beau temps !**

‑ **Pardon ?** s'indigna la jeune fille en levant un sourcil. **Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »**

L'étrange animal s'étira de tout son long puis se coucha sur le dos, pattes avant derrière la tête.

**« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »**

L'auburn soupira. Elle allait encore devoir expliquer sa situation pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**« Pour faire vite : j'étais avec des amis, lorsque j'ai croisé un lapin blanc, et puis j'ai décidé de…**

‑ **Un lapin blanc ?** releva le félin.

‑ **Oui, un lapin blanc. Une seconde, vous l'avez vu ?**

‑ **Vu quoi ?**

‑ **Le lapin.**

‑ **Quel lapin ? »**

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade cogna la paume de sa main contre son front. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il ne faisait que l'embrouiller et la faisait passer pour une idiote. Elle soupira une fois de plus, dépitée.

**« C'est gentil d'avoir essayé de m'aider, mais je vais me débrouiller seule, finalement. »**

Kairi fit un pas vers l'avant dans l'espoir d'emprunter une entrée un peu choisie au hasard. Soudain, une drôle de petite créature violette se matérialisa devant elle. Plusieurs autres créatures apparurent autour de l'adolescente, l'encerclant. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis, la jeune fille fit apparaître Appel du Destin entre ses doigts. En face d'elle, les petites monstres regardaient tout autour d'eux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

**« « Les émotions négatives aiment la Lumière tout autant » »** se rappela l'auburn.

Elle leva la tête à l'endroit où se tenait le chat quelques secondes plus tôt, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Sans crier gare, l'une des créatures derrière Kairi fondit sur elle. Il planta ses griffes acérées dans le dos de la jeune fille, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Faisant volte-face, elle asséna un coup de Keyblade au petit monstre qui venait de s'en prendre à elle. Celui-ci se désintégra instantanément, redevenant un nuage de Ténèbres.

Tout à coup, presque toutes les créatures sautèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'auburn, griffes affilées, prêtes à les planter dans sa peau immaculée. Réagissant quasi-instantanément, Kairi se rappela le sort de Barrière que lui avait un jour appris Aqua lors d'un cours particulier. La Princesse porta la paume de sa main à son cœur tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Si elle ratait ce sort, elle n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance. Ses ennemis lui tomberaient dessus et elle n'en ressortirait sans doute pas sans dommages.

Une barrière bleutée se créa tout autour de son champ d'action. Les créatures vinrent se cogner sauvagement contre les parois, incapable de franchir le mur invisible.

Coupés dans leur élan, les monstres tombèrent tous au sol, comme des mouches. La barrière se dissipa bien rapidement. Kairi prit sa Keyblade à deux mains et la leva vers le ciel. Une onde d'énergie se déversa sur tout le terrain, anéantissant instantanément une bonne partie de ses adversaires. C'était une riposte que la bleue lui avait également apprise.

Les rares créatures qui avaient survécus à cette attaque mortelle s'étaient réfugiées lâchement dans le sol. Exactement de la même manière que les Ombres, bien connus de l'auburn. Elles ne devaient être plus que trois ou quatre, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Kairi avait juste à attendre qu'elles sortent de terre pour les achever d'un unique coup de Keyblade.

Seulement, les petits monstres ne semblaient pas bien décidés à quitter leur refuge. Au lieu de cela, ils se dirigèrent tous d'un commun accord vers la sortie se trouvant à droite de l'entrée qu'avait emprunté la jeune fille en arrivant.

Tout à coup, la Princesse se rappela les étranges paroles du chat :

**« « Les Ténèbres sont attirées par la noirceur. » »**

Baissant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, Kairi se demanda par quelles genres de Ténèbres ces petites créatures étaient attirées. Serait-ce Vanitas ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette reine qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Ventus tout à l'heure ne lui semblait pas commode. Elle avait même perçu une once de noirceur dans son cœur. Peut-être que les monstres étaient attirées par cette souveraine ?

Déterminée, Kairi entreprit de suivre les créatures, dans l'espoir qu'elles les dirigeront vers son ami.


	36. Monde Merveilleux - Partie V

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Ventus, qui était partit à la recherche de Kairi, s'est retrouvé à devoir peindre des roses blanches en rouges pour satisfaire les désirs de la Reine de Coeur. Seulement, cette dernière, en voyant le jeune garçon, a décidé de faire de celui-ci son roi. Kairi, de son côté, qui a vu Ventus être le prisonnier de la reine, tente de braver le labyrinthe pour sortir son ami de ce mauvais pas..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Monde Merveilleux**

**Partie V**

Les cartes conduisirent Lea devant la barre de son jugement dernier. Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa taille habituelle, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Allait-il rester de la taille d'une fourmi pour l'éternité ? Il espérait que non !

Cette reine ferait moins la maligne s'il possédait sa grandeur normale. Elle serait impressionnée par son charisme naturel et sa puissance hors du commun ! En parlant de force, Lea avait bien pensé à utiliser sa Keyblade face à ces soldats de papier pour se libérer. Seulement, comme le lui répétait très souvent ses Maîtres, _**« il ne faut pas perturber l'ordre des mondes »**_. Néanmoins, n'était-ce pas ce que faisait Vanitas depuis le début en semant un peu partout des Sans-Coeurs et des Nescients ? A supposer qu'ils venaient bien de lui, et non d'une entité bien plus supérieure.

Entouré par deux gardes, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu ne risquait aucune attaque extérieure.

**« Eh bien !** Plaisanta-t-il. D**eux gardes du corps rien que pour moi ? C'est que je suis gâté ! »**

Résonna tout à coup le son d'une trompette. Interrompu pour ce bruit soudain, Lea remarqua que sur une autre estrade non-loin se tenait un lapin, porteur de l'instrument qui venait de résonner devant toute la cour. L'ancien numéro VIII écarquilla grand les yeux en le reconnaissant : c'était l'animal que Kairi s'amusait à poursuivre depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde de dégantés ! Mais s'il était ici, cela voulait-il signifier que la jeune fille se trouvait dans le coin, elle aussi ?

Il chercha du regard dans les tribunes autour de lui la présence de son amie, mais celles-ci demeuraient étonnement vides. Les pires pensées envahirent alors son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle aussi s'était faite attrapée par les cartes ! Si c'était le cas, alors Ventus demeurait son seul espoir d'échapper à la perte de sa tête. Et dire qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il avait un plan pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe !

**« Alors, quel est le motif du procès aujourd'hui ? »** demanda soudainement une voix grave qui sortit le rouquin de ses pensées.

Levant les yeux devant lui, Lea remarqua que sur l'estrade la plus haute venait de prendre place une affreuse et grossière dame. Sur sa chevelure ténébreuse était posée, ou plutôt vissée, une ridicule petite couronne dorée, signe de sa supériorité.

Le Porteur de Keyblade se retint de pouffer de rire. Alors c'était ça, la souveraine du Pays des Merveilles ?! Dire qu'il s'attendait à trouver une femme incroyablement belle et séduisante, avec des jolies formes et irrésistible ! Pas cette espèce de bibendum !

Cependant, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la personne aux côtés de la reine. Pas très âgé, cheveux blonds en pics, un regard océan complètement paniqué.

**« Ven ?! »** s'écria le jeune homme en reconnaissant son ami.

Il posa une main sur son front tout en baissant la tête, l'air blasé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué encore ? D'autant plus que son camarade avait retrouvé sa taille normale, lui !

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! » **cria Lea pour se faire entendre.

Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la reine le devança et attaqua la première :

** « SILENCE ! L'accusé a défense de parler à mon fiancé ! »**

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux telles des soucoupes, tandis que le jeune garçon en haut devenait rouge pivoine de honte. Son fiancé ? Lea faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une blague aussi drôle ! _**« Mon pauvre Ven,**_ se dit-il, _**j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! »**_

**« Maintenant mon chéri, tu vas rester sagement silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la séance, tu veux bien ? »**

Ne lui laissant visiblement pas le choix, l'affreuse souveraine s'empressa de soulever sa couronne pour en découvrir ce qui ressemblait fortement à un gros scotch. Elle en découpa férocement un bout du bout des dents qu'elle plaqua sur la bouche du blond, qui ne semblait visiblement pas avoir le choix. De plus, celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de lui résister, puisque ses mains étaient reliées derrière le dos de son petit trône de roi. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard de son ami en bas, trouvant déjà sa situation fort embarrassante.

**« Bon, reprenons. »**

La Reine de Cœur posa son regard dédaigneux sur Lea toujours à la barre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Dois-je réellement faire la leçon à un insecte ? Je vais l'écraser moi-même sous mes royaux souliers ! »**

Le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire dans cette histoire. Avoir la tête coupée ? Se retrouver fiancé à quelqu'un d'affreusement laid ? Ou se faire piétiner à cause de sa petite taille ? Refaire à l'infini le combat final face à Xehanort lui semblait être la meilleure des options, bien qu'il ait failli mourir plus d'une fois !

Tout à coup, un mouvement de panique agita les cartes qui encerclaient la petite estrade sur laquelle était perché Lea. Fronçant les sourcils et désireux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retourna.

**« Que se passe-t-il encore ?!** s'écria la souveraine depuis son perchoir.

‑ **Des monstres, ma reine ! »**

Profitant de l'inattention des soldats, l'ancien numéro VIII sauta à terre et parvint à se faufiler entre leurs pieds. Il remarqua alors de quels sortes de monstres il s'agissait : des Nescients ! Sans doute que les ondes négatives de la reine avaient poussées ces créatures ténébreuses jusqu'ici.

**« Laissez-moi faire, je m'en charge ! »** s'écria héroïquement une voix de fille.

Déboula soudainement entre les cartes une adolescente que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement. Appel du Destin entre ses doigts de Princesse, elle l'asséna sans aucune retenue sur ses adversaires, les décimant tour à tour. Seulement, à chaque fois que l'un était anéanti, d'autres faisaient immédiatement surface. Ce combat semblait interminable !

**« Kairi ! »** appela Lea espérant se faire entendre malgré sa petite taille.

Seulement, l'auburn semblait absorbée par son combat et ne le remarqua pas, même s'il faisait de grands gestes. En vain visiblement.

Lea, remarquant que les subalternes de la reine aidaient son amie face aux Nescients, préféra reporter son regard dans la direction de Ven. Il vit alors l'affreuse reine aux prises avec une petite créature. Celle-ci se contentait uniquement de la fixer. Elle ne semblait pas bien décidée à vouloir lui faire un quelconque mal, ce qui étonna fortement le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion. Cependant, la grosse dame était une peureuse. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala à la vitesse de la lumière les escaliers de bois qui permettaient de monter et descendre de l'estrade. Le Nescient, apparemment attiré par cette vieille truie, s'enquit de la poursuivre.

Le rouquin profita de cette occasion pour aller sauver Ventus, toujours attaché sur sa chaise.

La montée des marches fut rude à cause de sa petite taille, mais il parvint tout de même à bout de son ascension sans être trop épuisé. Une fois sur l'estrade, Lea se glissa entre les pieds de Ventus pour atteindre le dos de la chaise. Voyant enfin le double nœud de l'épaisse corde qui entravait les mouvements du blond, Lea fit apparaître sa Keyblade entre ses doigts. Malgré sa petite taille, il parvint à asséner un coup aux liens, sans grand résultat cependant. La corde semblait solide. Réagissant au quart de tour, l'homme à la chevelure de feu créa un micro sort de Brasier dans l'espoir que cela aurait plus d'effet. Le nœud de la corde fut la seule chose qui prit feu, mais cela permit de briser les liens. Ven retrouva enfin l'usage de ses poignets. Le jeune garçon en profita pour arracher d'un coup sec le bout de scotch sur sa bouche. Il avala un grand bol d'air frais.

Lea s'agrippa au pantalon gris bouffant de son compagnon de voyage pour ainsi monter sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse le remarquer.

**« Merci Lea, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… !**

‑ **Oh, bah sans moi, tu serais en train d'épouser la reine des vaches, et vous auriez fait des petits bébés, et puis…**

‑ **C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête-toi ici ! »** demanda Ven avec un rire plus que gêné.

Une image de lui en costard et nœud papillon devant un autel – face à un prêtre qui n'était autre que Lea lui-même – dans les bras graisseux de la Reine de Cœur lui traversa l'esprit. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine. Oui, le blondinet avait vraiment évité le pire !

**« Bon, plus sérieusement,** reprit le rouquin. **Est-ce que tu saurais comment je pourrais reprendre ma taille normale ?! »**

Ven prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et leva ses iris océan vers le plafond. Il se rappela soudainement le biscuit qu'il transportait dans sa poche depuis sa chute dans les bois à causes des drôles de canards klaxons. Le jeune garçon le sortit et le tendit à son ami.

**« Essaie ça.**

‑ **Un gâteau ?** s'étonna Lea en levant un sourcil. **J'ai pas dit que j'avais faim, juste que je voulais grandir ! »**

Ventus roula les yeux puis lui expliqua sa théorie : chaque aliment dans ce monde possédait une conséquence sur la taille d'autrui. Soit il nous faisait grandir, soit il nous faisait rétrécir. Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua se basa pour cela de sa propre expérience dans ce monde pour confirmer ses dires.

**« J'ai pas tout bien compris,** en conclu le rouquin en examinant attentivement le gâteau qui paraissait immense dans ses petites mains,** mais je te fais confiance. »**

Le forme humaine d'Axel croqua un unique bout du biscuit. Aussitôt, son corps se mit à grandir. Il retrouva bien vite sa taille habituelle, et il en fut ravi !

Assit sur les genoux de Ventus, Lea lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui promettant une glace à l'eau de mer une fois rentrés pour le remercier.

**« J'accepte volontiers l'offre, mais descend de mes jambes d'abord ! »**

Remarquant enfin dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, l'ancien numéro VIII se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**« Oups ! »**

D'un bond, le rouquin se remit sur ses deux pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme remarqua l'étendue des dégâts, là en bas. Plusieurs cartes-soldats étaient étendues sur le sol, sans doute inconscientes ou voire pire, mortes. Les Nescients affluaient de toutes parts, se ruant sur les soldats qui osaient encore leur faire affront. Kairi, quand à elle, se retrouvait prise au piège entre une haute haie et une bande de Balourds selon les dires de Ven. Un genou au sol, l'auburn semblait mal en point.

**« Il faut qu'on aille l'aider ! »** s'emporta le blondinet, inquiet pour leur amie.

Le jeune garçon matérialisa entre ses doigts Brise Légère et s'apprêta à sauter tête la première dans le combat, lorsque Lea tendit un bras pour le retenir.

**« Lea ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »**

Une expression toujours aussi sérieuse sur le visage, le rouquin avala d'une traite le biscuit qu'il avait dans les mains. Son corps se mit soudainement à grandir, jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le plafond.

Le Porteur de Keyblade baissa sa main pour permettre à Ven de monter dans le creux de sa paume.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, le blondinet comprit ce que son ami avait en tête. Il dématérialisa son arme mystique puis grimpa dans la paume du rouquin. Celui-ci le monta ensuite au niveau d'une poche de sa veste en cuir. Ven s'y réfugia pour obtenir plus de sécurité. Il fut assez étonné de trouver l'endroit fort confortable et douillet.

A l'aide de deux ridicules enjambées, Lea parvint à écraser bon nombre de Nescients. Il atteignit rapidement l'endroit où Kairi était encerclée. Le genou toujours à terre, la jeune fille haletait. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures en tous genres. Dans un geste vain, l'auburn posa une main contre son cœur et ferma les paupières, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible que les deux garçons ne pouvaient entendre à cause de la distance. Une faible lueur entoura le corps de la Princesse, mais celle-ci disparue bien assez tôt.

**« SOIN ! » **hurla tout à coup Ventus, une main levée vers le ciel.

Il avait comprit l'urgence de la situation et avait ainsi agit immédiatement.

Une douce lumière verdâtre recouvrit le corps de Kairi. La jeune fille leva soudainement les yeux vers le ciel. Ceux-ci débordaient d'énergie, contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt, ce qui en soit était fort rassurant.

Elle ouvrit grand les paupières en notant l'immense taille de Lea, ainsi que Ven lové dans une de ses poches.

**« Les amis ! **s'écria-t-elle, un sourire radieux éclairant son joli minois. **Merci du coup de main ! »**

Le rouquin tendit une main vers Kairi et l'invita, à l'instar de Ventus, à s'y réfugier. La jeune fille ne refusa pas l'offre, et vint rejoindre le blondinet dans la poche de la veste noire.

**« Et maintenant,** déclara Lea, **direction le Vaisseau ! »**

Sans vraiment savoir vers où ce dernier se trouvait, le jeune homme décida de foncer toujours tout droit, et de voir où ses pas le mèneraient. De toute façon, il était devenu un géant, et par conséquent quasiment invulnérable.

Lea se hâta tête la première contre l'une des parois de ce qui semblait être la boîte en carton dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le mur ne résista pas au choc soudain. Le géant ne freina pas sa course et reprit son chemin, toujours le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

**« MON FIANC****É**** !** tonna soudainement une voix puissante derrière eux. **RATTRAPEZ-MOI CES MÉCRÉANTS, QU'ILS SOIENT JUG****É****S POUR L'ENLÈVEMENT DE MON ROI ! »**

Kairi, intriguée par ces drôles de paroles, s'agrippa aux plis du vêtement pour se hisser sur l'épaule du rouquin et ainsi voir à qui appartenait la voix. Ven, quand à lui, cacha son visage cramoisi sous ses mains, honteux.

La jeune fille remarqua avec étonnement que les cartes les suivaient à la trace, mais surtout qu'ils arrivaient à suivre la cadence ! Courrait à leurs côtés l'affreuse reine avec qui elle avait vu Ventus tout à l'heure.

**« Lea, je te conseille d'accélérer un tout petit peu la vitesse ; on est pourchassés ! »**

L'auburn se laissa glisser jusque dans la poche.

**« Son fiancé ? Enlèvement ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? »**

Elle fronça ses sourcils auburn en remarquant l'étrange attitude de son ami.

**« Ventus ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle. **Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

L'ancien numéro VIII, qui avait légèrement prit en vitesse, se mit à rire.

**« Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?** questionna Kairi, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

‑ **Non, non ! Vraiment, c'est rien d'important ! » **s'emporta légèrement Ven, qui devenait toujours de plus en plus rouge.

Souhaitant effacer toute trace de son existence, le jeune garçon se replia sur lui même et se terra au fin fond de la poche.

Intriguée par ce changement soudain de comportement, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit de la façon la plus chaleureuse possible et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tremblante.

** « Promet-moi de tout m'expliquer une fois au Vaisseau, d'accord ? »**

Le blondinet se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, mais aucun son, si ce n'était des gémissements plaintifs, franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, une drôle de secousse les firent tous deux perdre l'équilibre. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, les adolescents eurent l'impression que leur petit cocon venait de rétrécir. Nouvelle secousse, plus violente celle-ci.

Inquiet par l'état de Lea, Ven se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entrapercevoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Le jeune garçon dû s'accrocher aux plis de la poche pour ne pas tomber à cause d'un autre tremblement. Peut-être s'agissait-il de son imagination, mais il lui semblait que le ciel s'éloignait, et qu'à l'inverse le sol se rapprochait !

**« Je suis en train de rétrécir !** cria le rouquin à l'intention de ses deux amis dans sa poche. **Sautez ! Vite ! »**

Réagissant immédiatement, Ventus tendit sa main vers Kairi, lui donnant l'ordre de la saisir.

**« J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on doit sauter !**

‑ **Pardon… ?! »**

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, le blondinet prit la jeune fille dans ses bras comme la Princesse qu'elle était, puis bondit en dehors de la poche. Ils filèrent vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante ; peut-être ne survivraient-ils pas à une telle chute !

**« GLACIER X ! »** s'écria Kairi en réagissant instantanément face au danger imminent, sa magie étant visiblement revenue entre temps.

Une piste de glace se créa dans l'herbe, permettant à Ventus d'y glisser à son aise, comme s'il se trouvait sur une piste de patinoire.

Au loin se dessinait, fier et impassible, le Vaisseau Gummi. Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade redoublèrent d'efforts pour parvenir au cockpit le plus rapidement possible, voulant être en sécurité derrière ses parois de fer. Ils furent bien assez tôt rejoints par Lea qui avait déjà reprit sa taille humaine. Les deux adolescents avaient sautés de sa poche à temps !

Derrière eux, les cris de la Reine de Cœur déchiraient toujours le calme apparent des plaines fleuries.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la cabine principale du Vaisseau. Kairi se rua sur le tableau de commandes, appuyant à de nombreuses reprises sur le bouton rouge pour faire décoller l'appareil.

**« Fais attention !** prévint l'ancien numéro VIII en se rattrapant in extremis à l'un des sièges pour ne pas tomber suite à un tremblement. **Tu pourrais le casser ! »**

Le navire se mit à vrombir, puis à trembler. Bientôt, le Vaisseau se souleva du sol, et il s'envola majestueusement dans les cieux à la recherche de son prochain monde. Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade soupirèrent de soulagement. Le pire avait été évité ! Lea n'aura pas la tête coupée, et Ventus ne se mariera pas avec l'affreuse Reine de Cœur !

Tout à coup, le Vaisseau Gummi freina subitement, sans que Kairi ni personne d'autre ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Les trois compagnons durent s'accrocher du mieux qu'ils le purent à leurs sièges pour ne pas finir la tête écrasé contre le sol, ou pire, contre la vitre !

**« Kairi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »** s'inquiéta Ventus à sa droite, qui enfonçait de peur ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son siège.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, bien trop occupée à pianoter sur différentes touches du tableau de bord.

**« Je l'ignore !** s'écria-t-elle à son tour après avoir essayé tous les boutons. **Le Vaisseau semble comme entravé de l'extérieur !**

‑ **De l'extérieur ?! »** répéta Lea, qui était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

Au même moment, une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau, ce qui fit crier d'angoisse les trois passager à bord du navire volant à l'unisson.


	37. Monde Merveilleux - Partie VI

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Avant de commencer, Sirius et moi avions une annonce importante à vous faire, quelque chose qui nous tenait à coeur. Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses informations risquent de tomber dans les mois, voire les années à venir, et rien ne nous garantis que, d'ici là, notre fanfiction sera avancée lorsque nos propres informations tomberont. De ce fait, nous tenions à vous prévenir que le scénario de notre histoire est déjà ficelé de longue date, et que des informations telles que le contenu de la Boîte Noire, la raison de la disparition du Maître des Maîtres, le passé de Kairi, ainsi que le meurtrier de Strelitzia, ont été pensées avant la sortie des informations officielles. De ce fait, toute ressemblance avec les jeux à venir ne sera que le fruit d'une coïncidence._**

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Ventus, Kairi et Lea s'apprêtaient à enfin quitter le Pays des Merveilles, lorsque le Vaisseau Gummi s'est retrouvé soudainemenent entravé, les bloquant ainsi sur place..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Monde Merveilleux**

**Partie VI**

Au même moment, une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau, ce qui fit crier d'angoisse les trois passagers à bord du navire volant à l'unisson.

**« J'ai besoin que l'un de vous aille en salle des machines,** annonça Kairi sur un ton mi-confiant mi-apeuré.

‑ **La salle des machines ?** vérifia le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils et qui bénissait le Kingdom Hearts de ne pas provoquer de secousse supplémentaire car il sentait son estomac remonter dangereusement. **Mais pour quoi faire ?**

‑ **Je me porte volontaire !** annonça fièrement Ven, qui en avait bien plus dans le ventre contrairement à leur aîné. **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire une fois sur place ?**

‑ **Il y a une énorme baie-vitrée là-bas, vas-y et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. J'active les hauts-parleurs. »**

Tout en disant cela, l'auburn posa son doigt sur un bouton vert, qui fit apparaître grâce à une trappe, un peu comme par magie, un micro qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec son ami descendu dans les entrailles du Vaisseau Gummi.

Sans un mot de plus, Ventus sauta de son siège et se précipita à vive-allure en direction de la salle des machines. Son ascension jusqu'à la-dite pièce fut rude. En effet, l'appareil était toujours en proie aux violentes secousses, et plusieurs fois le jeune garçon en perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, sa forte agilité lui permit bien souvent de se retrouver rapidement sur pieds. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à la salle des machines en un seul morceau, mais non sans être tombé à de nombreuses reprises.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'un nouveau tremblement parcouru l'engin volant, et le blond dû se retenir à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas aller s'écraser contre la vitre que lui avait indiquée Kairi.

Une fois que le sol fut plus stable, Ven se rua en direction de l'immense baie-vitrée semblable à celle de la salle des commandes où se trouvaient actuellement ses deux autres compagnons. Et en effet, comme l'avait prédit Kairi, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua parvint à apercevoir l'horrible chose qui entravait leur Vaisseau Gummi. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant de qui cette créature avait hérité les traits. Il s'agissait d'une immonde bête qui devait faire plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Son corps était parsemé de tâches rouges et noires. Ventus se demandait comment cette affreuse créature pouvait soutenir sa tête immense, qui affichait un sourire hideux aux larges dents pointues dont s'écoulait un long filet de bave. Sur son crane reposait une drôle de chevelure obsidienne comportant de multiples chignons dont était incrustée une petite couronne dorée. La bête avait pour seul vêtement une armure fabriquée avec ce qu'il semblait être des cartes. Autour de sa nuque était attachée une collerette blanche qui donnait sur une cape noire et rouge, de même que la pigmentation de sa peau et la couleur de son armure atypique, surmonté du symbole des Nescients. Enfin, ses deux bras larges et fin étaient anormalement longs, mais ce qui inquiéta d'avantage le jeune garçon fut ses deux immenses mains qui maintenait le Vaisseau Gummi dans les airs.

**« Cockpit à la salle des machines,** appela la voix de Kairi dans les hauts-parleurs. **Ventus, est-ce que tu me reçois ?**

‑ **Cinq sur cinq, mon Capitaine,** répondit le sosie de Roxas.

‑ **Es-tu parvenu à identifier la source du problème ?** questionna la voix inquiète de l'auburn.

‑ **Oui, c'est un Nescient géant,** expliqua Ven en fronçant gravement les sourcils, même si personne ne pouvait voir l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

‑ **Un Nescient ?** entendit-il Lea répéter. **Mais pourquoi ne se matérialise-t-il que maintenant ? »**

Ventus ignorait lui-même la réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ces créatures apparaissaient la majeure partie du temps en présence d'énergies négatives. La seule hypothèse qu'il pouvait émettre était qu'elle avait dû se manifester suite à la colère et la tristesse de la Reine de Cœur, puisqu'il les traits de ce monstre dégoûtant étaient en parties inspirés des siens.

Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à faire part de ses idées, lorsqu'il vit l'horrible Nescient ouvrir grand la gueule. Malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Ven put apercevoir que le fond de sa gorge s'illuminait peu à peu d'une drôle énergie violette. Une attaque !

**« Kairi ! Kairi !** s'époumona-t-il alors que l'énergie accumulée par le géant devenait de plus en plus puissante. **Le Nescient prépare une attaque ! »**

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, ce qui angoissa davantage le pauvre Ventus qui était déjà assez effrayé par l'apparence hideuse face à lui !

**« KAIRI !** s'écria-t-il de plus belle, sentant la panique prendre possession de son cœur. **CA DEVIENT URGENT !**

‑ **LA PRINCESSE EST OCCUPEE, ELLE NE PEUT PAS VRAIMENT TE REPONDRE, ELLE ESSAIE DE DEGAGER LE VAISSEAU ! » **lui répondit la voix complètement affolée de Lea.

Trop tard. Le faisceau d'énergie partit d'un seul coup, et vint toucher l'arrière du Vaisseau Gummi. La vitre de la salle des machines vola en éclats face à la puissance dévastatrice de l'attaque. Ventus dû s'agripper fermement à l'une des machines qui était en réalité le moteur de l'appareil pour ne pas s'envoler à cause du violent courant d'air provoqué par la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, à plusieurs mètres de hauts du sol.

**« Désolée, je ne suis pas parvenue à me défaire de l'emprise de cette chose »** s'excusa sincèrement Kairi.

Même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, le jeune garçon parvint à ressentir toute la tristesse et l'impuissance qu'éprouvait son amie. Sans doute se sentait-elle coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour échapper aux griffes de cet horrible Nescient. Mais Ventus ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Lui-même n'aurait jamais le courage de toucher aux commandes du Vaisseau Gummi, Kairi faisait preuve d'un immense courage à ce niveau-là !

Ven grinça des dents. La sortie de la salle des machines se trouvait droit devant lui, mais elle était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre ! S'il lâchait prise maintenant, il se retrouverait projeté par la puissance des vents hors de l'appareil !

**« Kairi !** tenta Ventus le tout pour le tout. **Kairi, tu me reçois ?**

‑ **Parfaitement,** répondit la voix de la jeune fille à travers les hauts-parleurs. **Tu peux revenir avec nous si telle est ta question.**

‑ **J'aimerai bien, mais j'aurai besoin de renforts !** expliqua le blond dont le son de ses cordes vocales trahissait une certaine panique. **Le Nescient a totalement ravagé l'arrière du Vaisseau, je me retiens actuellement du mieux possible à l'une des machines pour ne pas succomber face aux rafales !**

‑ **Bouges pas mon pote, j'arrive ! »** annonça Lea sur un ton héroïque.

Ventus se retint de lui envoyer une répliquer ironique. _**« Je peux pas vraiment bouger ! »**_ se dit-il en son fort intérieur.

**« Lea, soit prudent en-bas »** recommanda Kairi à travers les hauts-parleurs.

Sur le coup, Ven se demanda si la jeune fille avait oublié d'enlever le micro ou si elle souhaitait faire part à tous de ses inquiétudes concernant leur plus vieux camarade.

**« T'en fais pas, je fais vite ! »** assura le rouquin.

Ventus entendit ses pas s'éloigner à travers le haut-parleur. Au moins, il savait que les renforts arriveraient rapidement… si son ami ne décidait pas de faire un léger détour par les cuisines en chemin !

Tout à coup, Ven sentit quelque chose de visqueux et râpeux s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Frissonnant de dégoût à ce contact plus qu'étrange mais surtout soudain, le jeune garçon risqua un regard vers l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce dont il craignait. Mais ses craintes furent fondées. Était enroulée autour de son pied l'immense langue répugnante et dégoulinante de bave du Nescient ressemblant trait pour trait à la Reine de Cœur. Ventus ravala sa salive, sentant son teint devenir de plus en plus livide et sa respiration s'accélérer. Alors même sous forme de Nescient, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui une seule seconde ?! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?!

Il consterna alors avec horreur que le monstre profita de son emprise à la fois sur lui et le Vaisseau pour s'approcher rapidement de la brèche qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Bientôt, seuls ses yeux furent visibles à travers l'immense ouverture. Un large sourire étira les traits du visage abominable du Nescient.

**« Mon Roiiiiii… »** chantonna une voix rauque, qui n'était autre que celle de la créature gargantuesque.

Ventus déglutit de travers. Il savait que lorsqu'il serait sortit d'affaire, il prendrait un malin plaisir à défaire cette chose monstrueuse une bonne fois pour toute !

Seulement, Ven était loin d'être tiré de ce mauvais pas. Les courants d'air avaient certes cessés depuis que le Nescient rebouchait inconsciemment la brèche, mais celui-ci tentait, grâce à sa langue, de le faire lâcher prise pour l'emporter avec lui ! Ventus tentait désespérément de rester fermement agrippé à la barre de fer de la machine renfermant le moteur, mais il devait user pour cela de toute la force que contenait ses bras. Le blond sentait petit à petit ses muscles le tirailler. Si Lea ne lui venait pas rapidement en aide, le Nescient finirait par l'emporter avec lui il ne savait où, et il ne souhaitait pas le savoir !

Comme s'il avait entendu sa prière muette, le rouquin choisi ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans la salle des machines. Jaugeant rapidement la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, le jeune homme, sans aucune remarque, fit apparaître Flammes Libératrices dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Là, il s'empressa de créer un sort Brasier qui prit feu sur la langue visqueuse du Nescient. Ce dernier poussa un râle désapprobateur et fut contraint de relâcher la cheville de sa proie. La créature s'éloigna également du Vaisseau, ce qui fit apparaître de nouveau les courants d'air.

Lea, qui avait conscience qu'il pouvait s'envoler à n'importe quel instant sous la puissance dévastatrice des vents, parvint à se retenir in extremis à la rambarde entre la petite plate-forme à l'entrée de la salle et les escaliers plus bas. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion analysa la salle d'un œil inquiet.

**« Lea !** paniqua Ventus qui sentait ses doigts glisser petit à petit de son pilier stable. **Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !**

‑ **Je sais, je sais, mais je cherche juste… »**

Ses pupilles vertes émeraudes tombèrent sur un petit boîtier incrusté dans le mur, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Était inscrit un majuscule l'inscription suivante : **« A N'UTILISER QU'EN CAS DE DANGER »**. Un large sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

**« Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! »**

Il ne lui restait désormais qu'à trouver un moyen pour l'atteindre. Ses yeux se baissèrent inconsciemment sur sa Keyblade qu'il n'avait pas encore fait disparaître. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la lancer sur sa cible comme l'avait fait Sora la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés en duel, sous la tutelle de Terra. Cependant, pour que cela marche, il devait apprendre à utiliser cette technique, et pour cela, il lui suffisait uniquement de réciter sa formule au moins une seule fois. Seulement…

**« Ven, je vais avoir besoin de toi !** ordonna Lea, qui sentait son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes.

‑ **Hein ?** répliqua son ami. **Tu vois bien que je suis dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement au risque de passer par-dessus bord !**

‑ **Oui, oui, je sais bien, mais il me faudrait juste le nom d'une technique.**

‑ **Quoi, maintenant ?! Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour apprendre des nouveaux tours ?! On est à deux doigts de mourir, au cas où tu ne le verrais pas !**

‑ **Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ! Tu sais, j'aurai besoin du nom de cette attaque qui permet d'envoyer la Keyblade sur une cible bien précise, puis qu'elle me revienne en main, comme un boomerang… »**

Tout en le lui expliquant, Lea lança Flammes Libératrices en direction du boîtier rouge qui les sauverait tous les deux. Seulement, son arme s'écrasa sur le sol métallique bien avant d'atteindre son objectif. Le rouquin tendit la main en face de lui pour récupérer sa Keyblade.

**« Ah !** comprit finalement Ventus. **C'est un Discobole !**

‑ **D'accord, je vois ! »**

Lea tenta le tout pour le tout et envoya de nouveau sa Keyblade en direction du boîtier, tout en hurlant :

**« DISCOBOLE ! »**

Seulement, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Flammes Libératrices s'écrasa de nouveau au sol, mais plus proche de sa cible cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore ?

**« Non, pas Discobole !** réprimanda le blond.

‑ **Mais c'est ce que tu viens de me dire !** se défendit le rouquin, qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa faute.

‑ **Non, Discobole c'est… Raaah et puis laisse tomber ! Dis **_**Discobolos**_** cette fois ! »**

Tendant le bras pour la seconde fois pour récupérer sa Keyblade, Lea se concentra de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas échouer cette fois-ci. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer son ultime coup !

**« DISCOBOLOS ! »** s'écria cette fois-ci le jeune homme en lança sa Keyblade droit devant lui.

Cela sembla enfin vouloir fonctionner ! La Keyblade, face à la puissance de lancée, parut s'entourer de flammes et vint heurter violemment le boîtier. Immédiatement, un énorme rideau de fer vint refermer l'immense brèche provoquée par le Nescient, et les courants ascendants cessèrent instantanément.

Cependant, prit par surprise par cette soudaine absence de vents, Ventus lâcha un peu trop précipitamment sa prise sur la poutre qui le maintenait en équilibre. Réagissant à la vitesse de la lumière, Lea se pencha par-dessus la rambarde contre laquelle il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt et vint attraper in extremis le poignet de son ami, ce qui lui évita de se vautrer lamentablement contre le sol métallique. Désormais suspendu dans le vide, Ven se servit de l'aide de son ami pour s'élever jusque sur le plate-forme.

Exténués, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent tomber à terre, expirant un long soupir de relâchement et de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu !

**« Pourquoi on appelle cette attaque Discobole alors que sa formule est Discobolos ? »** questionna sérieusement Lea en lança un regard interrogateur au jeune garçon.

Ventus haussa les épaules. C'était une question tout à fait intéressante, lui-même se l'était posée de nombreuses fois lorsque son ancien Maître, Eraqus, lui avait apprise cette technique. Aussi, le blond lui répondit exactement la même chose que son mentor le jour où il le lui avait également demandé :

**« C'est comme ça. Personne n'en a la réponse. »**

Lea soupira tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les questions sans réponses !

Tout à coup, la voix de Kairi à travers les hauts-parleurs les ramena tous les deux à la réalité des événements :

**« Les garçons, est-ce que tout va bien en-bas ?! »**

Les deux compagnons surent immédiatement au ton qu'elle venait d'employer que quelque chose de son côté n'allait pas.

**« Nous ça va,** répondit Lea en premier.

‑ **De ton côté, ça se présente comment ? »** renchérit calmement Ventus dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

La jeune fille ne leur répondit pas de suite. Au lieu de cela, les deux garçons sentirent le Vaisseau Gummi bifurquer soudainement vers la droite et durent s'agripper le plus fermement possible contre la rambarde derrière eux pour ne pas tomber de la plate-forme. Cependant, ce soudain changement de direction ne les laissa pas indemnes, puisque tous deux se cognèrent violemment l'arrière de la tête contre la barrière métallique.

**« Hé !** s'écria Lea en levant la tête vers le plafond, à la recherche des hauts-parleurs. **Préviens-nous la prochaine fois, on s'est fait mal !**

‑ **Désolée,** renchérit l'auburn, **mais vous feriez mieux de monter. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »**

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, incertains et inquiets, avant de se décider à rejoindre leur amie restée dans le cockpit. Une fois sur les lieux, ils constatèrent avec soulagement mais aussi étonnement qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre les commandes du Vaisseau, et qu'elle était parvenue à placer leur appareil de sorte à pouvoir faire face à leur adversaire depuis les airs.

**« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle,** annonça la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux le Nescient géant. **La bonne, c'est que l'on peut désormais naviguer comme bon nous semble. La mauvaise… Je vais vous le montrer directement pour que vous puissiez comprendre. »**

A ces mots, Kairi ouvrit un petit capot qui se trouvait sur chacune des commandes permettant de contrôler la direction à suivre du Vaisseau Gummi. Dans chacune d'elle se trouvait un petit bouton rouge. Sans se poser davantage de questions quant à leur utilité – l'auburn semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait – la Princesse de Cœur appuya sur les boutons. Cela eut pour effet d'envoyer une rafale de tirs de magie en direction du Nescient.

**« Whoa, trop cool ! »** s'émerveilla le blond en se penchant vers le pare-brise pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Seulement, ce dernier fut bien rapidement déçu en constatant que les balles magiques ne faisaient qui ricocher sur l'armure de cartes de la créature.

**« Rester dans le Vaisseau ne nous servirait à rien,** expliqua l'auburn sans quitter des yeux une seule fois sa cible. **C'est pourquoi il va falloir que l'on se pose et que l'on se batte en face à face avec ce monstre.**

‑ **Attends, mais on ne peut pas tout simplement s'enfuir ? »** suggéra Lea dont l'idée d'affronter un tel mastodonte n'enchantait guère.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses deux plus jeunes compagnons lui lancèrent un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de son idée. Le rouquin ravala sa salive, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

**« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

‑ **En temps que Princesse de Cœur, je ne peux me permettre de laisser une entité ténébreuse s'en prendre à un monde, peu importe lequel. »**

Sur ces belles paroles héroïques, Kairi se leva, les paupières closes. Son choix était fait, et rien ne le ferait revenir en arrière.

**« Lea, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper des commandes,** annonça la jeune fille sur un ton de voix déterminé. **Ven, tu seras chargé des canons magiques.**

‑ **Les canons magiques ?** répéta le blond en fronçant les sourcils.** C'est la même chose que les tirs ?**

‑ **Non, ils sont bien plus puissants, mais ils usent dans la réserve magique du Vaisseau, **expliqua l'auburn. **Je te fais confiance, tu sauras te montrer raisonnable et les utiliser à bon escient. »**

Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une dernière question, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide.

**« Le bouton est le bleu, il se trouve juste en face de ton siège.**

‑ **Non, je voulais juste savoir comment est-ce que tu pouvais savoir tout cela ? »** fit Ven en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jolie jeune fille.

**« Sora, bien entendu !** dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. **Et j'avoue avoir pianoter un peu sur toutes les touches lorsque vous étiez dans la salle des machines. »**

Sans un mot de plus, Kairi se précipita en direction du sas, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

**« Attends, tu ne comptes tout de même pas… »** débuta Lea qui avait comprit les intentions de la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade.

Trop tard. Kairi s'était déjà élancée dans le vide.

Lea soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le siège du Capitaine.

**« Cette fille me tuera un jour »** maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ne sachant pas réellement comment il devait s'y prendre pour piloter un appareil de la taille du Vaisseau Gummi, le rouquin s'empara des commandes et effectua toutes sortes de manœuvres, tantôt à droite, puis à gauche, s'élevant dans les airs puis piquant vers le sol.

**« Hé, fais attention !** s'écria Ventus qui avait eu tout juste le temps de s'agripper fermement contre son siège.

‑ **Ven, tu peux aller refermer le sas s'il te plaît ?** demanda Lea, ignorant sa remarque. **Ca fait courant d'air, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. »**

Levant les yeux au ciel, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua finit par exécuter son ordre déguisé en question rhétorique. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il avait eu sa dose de sensations fortes en rapport avec les courants d'air pour la journée, voire pour la vie entière !

Le blond retourna s'asseoir sur son siège, se penchant sur le tableau des commandes, attendant que le pilote lui donne l'autorisation de tirer sur le Nescient.

Lea faisait le tour de leur ennemi, tentant de trouver un quelconque point faible qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Seulement, le corps entier de la créature était couvert d'une armure, ce qui protégeait en majeure partie les zones ordinairement sensibles des êtres humains, à savoir le dos et la poitrine. Seule sa tête restait à découvert. Peut-être parviendrait-il à faire quelque chose avec cela ?

A travers l'immense vite, Ventus pointa soudainement quelque chose du doigt. Plissant les yeux, le rouquin constata avec étonnement que leur Princesse de Cœur préférée était en plein combat face à l'affreux Nescient. Kairi avait transformé sa Keyblade en un fouet à fleurs avec lequel elle s'agrippait fermement au sceptre invoqué par le Nescient. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis leur dernière rencontre, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt ! La créature remuait son arme, ayant remarqué la jeune fille qui se maintenait fermement accrochée, comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte gênant dont on voulait se débarrasser rapidement.

**« Lea, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour la sortir de là !** paniqua Ventus qui n'osait pas quitter son amie des yeux, de peur de la voir lâcher son fouet et s'écraser au sol. **Une telle chute pourrait lui être mortelle !**

‑ **Je le sais, figure-toi ! Je vais me placer face au sceptre, de sorte à ce que tu puisses lui tirer dessus.**

‑ **Non, certainement pas !** s'alarma le blond. **Kairi pourrait perdre l'équilibre, et cela reviendrait au même !**

‑ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »**

Ventus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en s'agrippant fermement les cheveux. Oui, à cet instant précis, réfléchir lui semblait la chose la plus compliquée et impossible au monde. Il ne savait que faire pour sortir son amie de ce mauvais pas !

**« Et si on visait la tête ? »** proposa le rouquin, le plus sérieusement du monde

Relevant les yeux vers le Nescient, Ven ne prit pas la proposition à la légère. Oui, son plan pouvait marcher. Ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'offensive sans mettre en danger la vie de leur amie.

Armé d'une détermination nouvelle, Ventus donna son accord pour que Lea se rapproche le plus possible de la tête de leur adversaire. Ce dernier, bien trop occupé avec Kairi, ne prit même pas en compte le Vaisseau Gummi qui lui tournait autour pour trouver un bon angle de tir.

**« Légèrement plus au-dessus,** indiqua le blond sans lâcher des yeux sa cible.

‑ **Au-dessus ?** répéta Lea, qui semblait ne pas saisir son plan. **Mais pour quoi faire ?**

‑ **Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. »**

Ventus faisait doucement monter la pression. Mais il en avait besoin pour se donner du courage.

Une fois que le crâne chevelu du Nescient fut en vue, Ven n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Se levant précipitamment de son siège, il se rua en direction du bouton bleu, et appuya une unique fois, y mettant toute la force de son index sans même s'en rendre compte. Sous la puissance de la décharge magique, le Vaisseau Gummi trembla légèrement tout en reculant. Une puissante salve magique se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction du Nescient, frappant son chef de plein fouet. La créature en tomba presque raide morte.

**« C'est le moment !** s'écria Ventus à l'intention du rouquin.** Lea, bombarde cette chose de missiles, moi, je rejoins Kairi !**

‑ **Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas… »**

Lea n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune garçon avait déjà ouvert le sas pour fondre, Keyblade pointée vers l'avant, en direction du Nescient gigantesque. Faire ceci lui donna d'autant plus de vitesse, se précipitant vers son ennemi tel un missile. Durant sa course ascendante, Ventus avait changé Brise Légère en une longue et fine lance, dont l'embout, aiguisé et tourné vers le Nescient, luisait face aux rayons du soleil. Il parvint ainsi à transpercer la bête d'un seul et unique coup, mais cela ne fut pas assez suffisant pour venir à bout de son ennemi. Brise Légère devenue une lance fendit en deux l'horrible bras gauche du monstre, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de poussière violette qui s'évanouit bien rapidement à travers la brise légère de cette fin de journée.

Puis Ventus s'écroula un genou à terre, pile à côté de Kairi, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit hoquet de surprise. La jeune fille leva la tête vers les cieux, et découvrit avec étonnement que volait encore tout autour de l'affreux le Vaisseau Gummi, qui tirait en rafale des missiles rougeâtres, sans pour autant atteindre une seule fois – ou alors très rarement – sa cible.

**« Ven !** s'écria l'auburn en aidant son ami à se remettre sur ses pieds. **Tu as laissé Lea aux commandes du Vaisseau ?! »**

Le blondinet changea une fois de plus sa Keyblade en une clé, puis planta son regard de détermination en direction de l'engin volant. Un timide sourire en coin apparu aux commissures de ses lèvres.

**« T'en fais pas,** la rassura-t-il, **j'ai parfaitement confiance en Lea, il saura gérer les attaques aériennes. Quant à nous… »**

Ventus se posta en position de combat, levant ses iris océans en direction de l'immense Nescient qui leur faisait affreusement affront.

**« On s'occupe de régler son compte à cette chose depuis la terre ! »**

Le jeune garçon envoya un regard confiant à son amie Porteuse de Keyblade.

**« Tu peux compter sur moi ! »** approuva cette dernière, une certaine leur de détermination dans le fond de ses pupilles bleutées.

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, Kairi se rua, tenant Appel du Destin entre deux mains, en direction des pieds géants du Nescient. Ventus l'imita, et chargea quand à lui le pied opposé. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent tomber. Puisque cette chose possédait un poids et une corpulence plutôt imposante, leur ennemi aurait forcément beaucoup de mal à se redresser ! Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade donnaient toute leur puissance de frappe dans leurs coups, seulement, le monstre refusait de céder si facilement à leurs assauts répétés ! Kairi avait même essayé, rapidement secondée par Ven, de lui lancer quelques sorts X, mais aucun résultat ne venait à eux. C'était comme si cette chose n'avait aucun point faible !

**« J'ai l'impression que mes attaques n'ont aucun effet ! »** paniqua Kairi, qui serrait les dents de désespoir.

La jeune fille donna un nouveau coup supplémentaire, qu'elle chargea de toute la puissance dont elle était capable, mais le Nescient ne plia toujours pas.

**« Rien à faire… »** ragea-t-elle en s'écartant vivement du pied géant de son ennemi, qui s'apprêtait à l'écraser car il se relevait.

Puis, tout à coup, une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit de Ventus, qui écarquilla grand les yeux face à une telle révélation. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?

**« Kairi, ton élément, c'est bien la Lumière ?**

‑ **Hum, oui, pourquoi ?**

‑ **Tu saurais faire des attaques de Lumière ?** vérifia le jeune garçon en évitant à son tour le pied du Nescient et ripostant par un faible sort de feu, dans l'espoir de brûler la peau rocailleuse et grisâtre de son adversaire, en vain.

‑ **Oui, bien sûre !** réalisa finalement l'auburn en écarquillant les yeux à son tour, comprenant où le blondinet voulait en venir.

‑ **On va essayer de combiner nos attaques, dans ce cas ! »**

Kairi lança un regard étonné en direction de son camarade, tandis qu'elle le vit s'éloigner de leur ennemi pour prendre de la distance. Elle en fit de même, intriguée par son drôle de plan.

**« Toi aussi, ton élément est la Lumière ? »** fit Kairi, apparemment surprise.

Puis la jeune fille réalisa son idiotie. Sa tapant le front d'une main, elle compléta :

**« Mais oui bien sûre, que je suis bête ! Si Vanitas est ta part de Ténèbres, ton cœur n'est alors constitué que de Lumière ! »**

L'auburn lança tout à coup un drôle de regard amusé à Ventus, qui la dévisagea avec étonnement. Qu'avait-elle en tête encore ? Au vu de l'expression qu'arborait son visage, rien de bon pour lui…

**« Mais attend, si ton cœur est constitué de Lumière uniquement à l'instar du mien… Est-ce que tu peux être considéré comme une Princesse de Cœur ? »**

Ven resta coi face à cette affirmation qui ne sonnait pourtant pas faux à ses oreilles. Oui, avec son cœur entièrement lumineux, il pouvait être considéré comme tel, mais il n'avait rien de comparable avec les Princesses de Cœur ! Certes, son cœur était dénué de Ténèbres, mais parce qu'on les lui avaient extirpées de force, et non parce qu'il était né ainsi ! Mais, en même temps, peut-être possédait-il une part des pouvoirs Lumineux des Princesses de Cœur ? Honnêtement, le jeune garçon ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir pour le moment. Il avait plus important à se concentrer pour l'instant !

**« Non, je crois pas,** trancha-t-il de but en blanc. **Enfin, si tu veux, on en reparlera plus tard on a un combat à terminer, avant, si tu veux bien ! »**

Comme pour rappeler à ses deux adversaires sa présence indésirable, le Nescient aux traits de la Reine de Cœur lança son sceptre tel un boomerang en direction des deux Porteurs de Keyblade, qui durent esquiver d'une roulade sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre l'assaut de plein fouet.

Retombée sur les fesses, Kairi lança à la hâte un sort de Glacier X en direction de l'arme du monstre, mais celui-ci manqua sa cible et vint à la place emprisonner un pauvre arbre un peu plus loin. La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire gêné face à cet assaut visiblement raté. Puis levant les yeux en direction du Nescient géant, l'auburn réalisa que cet ennemi serait difficile à vaincre. Elle espérait grandement que la tactique de Ventus serait efficace !

Dans les airs, Lea continuait toujours inlassablement à lancer des projectiles sur la tête du monstre, mais tous venaient se lover dans sa grosse chevelure noire et épaisse, qui provoquaient à leur arrivée de petites explosions, mais rien d'assez puissant pour terrasser définitivement cette créature des Ténèbres.

**« Ventus, qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour la suite ? »** demanda Kairi en rejoignant son camarade qui s'était à son tour relevé.

Dans un geste désespéré, ce dernier avait de nouveau changé Brise Légère en une lance acérée qu'il avait envoyée telle un javelot au niveau du second bras du Nescient, dans le but de le faire disparaître car son sceptre pouvait représenter une grande menace. Mais son assaut fit mouche. Tendant le bras vers l'avant, son arme revint dans sa paume, puis se retrouva sa forme d'origine.

**« On doit concentrer toutes nos attaques de Lumière sur ce monstre, c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste pour le moment. Prépare ta meilleure attaque !**

‑ **Et si elle ne fonctionne pas ?** s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

‑ **Alors on avisera ! Pour l'instant, on essaie cette technique ! »**

A ces mots, le jeune garçon fléchit légèrement les genoux, tandis qu'il darda un regard féroce en direction du Nescient. Un aura blanchâtre entoura l'entièreté de son corps, tandis qu'une drôle d'énergie commençait à s'accumuler tout autour de lui, faisant voleter en tout sens ses cheveux blonds en pic. Kairi pouvait le sentir, tout le pouvoir de Lumière qui émanait en cet instant du cœur de Ventus.

Cela lui suffit pour réagir à son tour et à préparer elle aussi son sort. Tenant fermement Appel du Destin à deux mains, la jeune fille ferma puissamment les paupières pour se concentrer, alors qu'elle sentait une énergie nouvelle courir dans tout ses membres. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de son cœur. C'était sa Lumière.

**« Kairi, attention ! »** s'écria tout à coup Ventus.

Kairi ouvrit à peine un œil, qu'elle se sentit soudainement plaquée contre l'herbe fraîche, brisant ainsi son sort. Inquiète, l'auburn découvrit avec crainte que le Nescient revenait à la charge. Il avait bien choisi son moment, celui-là !

Les deux jeunes Porteurs de Keyblade virent avec effroi la créature lever son sceptre en direction des cieux, tandis que s'amoncelaient dans toute la voûte d'étranges nuages violacés, qui crépitaient d'éclairs blanchâtres. Puis le sol changea à son tour de couleur, prenant une dangereuse teinte rouge vermeil.

**« Ça sent pas bon… ! »** releva Ventus en grinçant des dents, ne quittant pas un seul instant le sceptre des yeux.

L'embout du sceptre fut touché par un violent éclair, dont s'ensuivit un puissant grondement. Même Lea, dans le Vaisseau Gummi, avait stoppé les tirs en rafale pour suivre l'avancée des événements. Puis le Nescient arqua son arme en direction des deux Porteurs de Keyblade au sol. La foudre s'échappa de l'embout du sceptre et se dirigea à vive allure en direction des deux jeunes gens, qui durent rouler chacun sur le côté pour éviter de subir un quelconque dégât. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, les deux compagnons découvrirent avec peur que des créatures sortaient désormais du sol, à l'endroit même où s'était abattu l'éclair un peu plus tôt. Ventus les reconnu immédiatement comme étant des Nescients. Et les deux pires de leur espèce, ceux qu'il détestait affronter. Les premiers Nescients ressemblaient à des espèces de plantes, avec leurs corps formant une sorte de graine violacée, ses deux longues paires de bras qui étaient en réalité des ronces acérées, ainsi qu'une fleur blanchâtre sur le haut du crâne. Des Ronciers, sans aucun doute. L'autre type de Nescient était sans hésiter les plus fourbes que le jeune garçon avait eu à affronter par le passé. Cette petite chose, pourtant à l'apparence si mignonne, avait pour habitude de se cacher bien sagement dans le sol, ne laissant que dépasser trois sortes de plantes vertes qui lui faisaient offices de cheveux, et agissaient de ce fait comme trompe l'œil. Pensant à une plante ordinaire, l'on avait pour habitude de se laisser gentiment approcher de lui, sans même penser qu'un ennemi se terrait sous nos pieds ! Et lorsque ce Nescient sentait sa proie assez près de lui, il était capable de vous faire endurer mille souffrances… Ventus les connaissait sous le nom de Mandragores.

**« Encore des Nescients ? »** questionna Kairi qui empoignait de nouveau Appel du Destin à deux mains.

Ven n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre immédiatement, stoppant le premier assaut d'un Roncier. Celui-ci lui fonçait droit dessus en se servant de son corps telle une toupie pour se donner plus de vitesse, ayant écarté ses deux bras pour se créer à la fois une barrière protectrice ainsi qu'une tornade de ronces. Le blond avait eu l'intelligence de créer un faible sort de Brasier pour brûler vif son adversaire, ce qui l'avait achevé sur le coup.

**« Oui, malheureusement »** approuva finalement Ventus en achevant un nouveau Roncier d'une attaque fourbe dans le dos.

Kairi, de son côté, se démenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour stopper l'invasion de plantes ténébreuses. La jeune fille détruisit à son tour un Roncier qui menaçait de lui lacérer les bras avec ses épines, qu'un nouvel ennemi fondit sur elle à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle eut tout juste le temps de remarquer son adversaire s'approcher d'elle du coin de l'œil que ce nouveau Roncier lui enlaça les bras et les jambes de ses bras épineux. Prise au piège dans cette prison de ronces, la jeune fille sentit avec douleur les épines acérées du Nescient entrer sauvagement dans la peau de ses avant-bras, ses cuisses, et ses genoux. Kairi voulut demander de l'aide à Ventus pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier se débattre avec quatre autres Ronciers, elle comprit d'elle-même qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour ce coup-ci. Ah ! Comme elle regrettait que Lea soit resté seul dans le Vaisseau Gummi !

Réfléchissant à toute allure, mais surtout sentant qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang malgré les petites mais profondes entailles, Kairi parvint à créer un faible sort de Brasier pour brûler les entraves au niveau de ses jambes, tandis que les flammes lui brûlèrent légèrement une partie de ses propres membres.

Le Roncier, avec un cri de douleur strident, retira ses ronces pour contre-attaquer au sort de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière, malgré sa propre souffrance, leva sa Keyblade en direction du Nescient pour le gratifier d'un Brasier + qu'il avait amplement mérité. Cela eut pour effet d'anéantir une créature qui venait tout juste de naître sous les pieds de l'ancienne. Puis deux autres sortirent de terre, fixant leur adversaire commun d'un regard rouge perçant.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la vue de ces nouveaux monstres, l'auburn commença à reculer doucement en direction de Ventus, serrant toujours entre ses deux paumes devenues moites à cause de l'effort et de l'adrénaline Appel du Destin.

Deux Ronciers tentèrent de charger sur Kairi, mais celle-ci parvint à les contrer tous deux. Effectuant une pirouette sur le côté, la jeune fille se retrouva face au dos du Nescient, qu'elle acheva d'un unique coup de clé, tandis qu'elle lança un sort de Foudre + sur le second, qui se dissipa en une fumée noirâtre.

Puis, à force de reculer face aux ennemis qui revenaient toujours inlassablement en surnombre, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade finit par se rendre aux côtés de Ventus. Désormais dos-à-dos, les deux compagnons avaient arqués leurs armes en direction des Nescients.

**« Une idée pour en venir à bout ? »** questionna Ventus en changeant pour la énième fois Brise Légère en lance.

Il la lança avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve sur ses ennemis en face de lui, qui se firent embrocher d'un seul et unique coup, sans pouvoir riposter face à la puissance destructrice de l'arme. Puis la lance revint d'elle-même dans la paume de son propriétaire.

**« Non, je pensais que c'est toi qui avait une idée… »** commença Kairi en levant à la hâte Appel du Destin au-dessus de sa tête pour préparer un Brasier X qu'elle lança sur les ennemis qui lui faisaient affront.

Tous périrent sous la puissance des flammes, mais cela n'empêcha pas d'autres créatures de prendre rapidement leur place.

**« … Après tout,** termina la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle, **c'est toi l'expert en termes de Nescients ici. »**

Kairi commençait à haleter. Sa réserve de magie avait beau être grande, celle-ci manquait de plus en plus. Elle avait utilisé bon nombre de sorts depuis le début de ce combat, et l'auburn essayait de garder encore un peu de magie en réserve pour les sorts de Soin dont ils pourraient avoir potentiellement besoin, comme elle à cet instant présent. Ses plaies étaient encore ouvertes, et la jeune fille avait ramené une main vers son cœur dans l'espoir de créer un sort de Soin + pour panser au minimum ses plaies.

**« On pourrait tenter de reprendre notre tactique de tout à l'heure,** proposa le blond tandis qu'il lança à son tour un sort de Brasier sur un Roncier qui s'était approché.

‑ **Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible de mon côté,** annonça Kairi dont la voix s'était soudainement brisée. **Je manque de plus en plus de magie, je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir encore…**

‑ **Kairi ! Derrière toi ! »** l'interrompit subitement Ventus en écarquillant les yeux telles des soucoupes.

Sans prévenir, le jeune garçon lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers l'arrière, tandis qu'il sentit son propre corps se ruer vers l'avant, prenant machinalement la place de son amie, qui d'ailleurs retomba sur les fesses. Ven trouvait cela bizarre que les Mandragores se soient faites bien discrètes depuis le début de leur petit affrontement, et il savait maintenant pourquoi ! Ces Nescients n'avaient pas changés, ils étaient toujours aussi fourbes !

Dépassaient de l'herbe rouge trois grandes feuilles vertes que Ventus avait eut le temps de remarquer. Et maintenant que le jeune garçon se trouvait pile à proximité de celles-ci, elles secrétèrent une étrange brume violacée qui monta instantanément aux narines du meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua, qui luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas succomber aux effets toxiques de ce gaz. Malheureusement, Ven sentit peu à peu sa tête tourner, tandis que sa vision se troubla, jusqu'à devenir quasi aveugle. Portant une main douloureuse à son front, Ventus ne sentit plus ses jambes le soutenir, et ce dernier s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

**« Non !** s'écria Kairi en voyant son ami ainsi étendu sur l'herbe couleur de sang. **Ventus ! »**

La jeune fille se précipita pour être à ses côtés. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit son visage entre deux paumes, tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour lui octroyer ses dernières réserves de magies curatives pour dissiper le poison, ne prenant pas gare aux Nescients encore présents tout autour d'eux, et qui s'amoncelaient toujours de plus en plus. Kairi n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui administrer les premiers secours nécessaires, car elle sentit que quelque chose venait de s'enrouler à nouveau autour de ses bras, la tirant sauvagement vers l'arrière. Puis des ronces s'enfoncèrent une fois encore dans sa peau laiteuse, rouvrant par endroit d'anciennes cicatrices. La jeune fille se débattit violemment à l'aide de ses pieds pour rester auprès de Ventus qui avait besoin de son aide le plus rapidement possible, mais en vain.

Ayant oublié un temps sa présence à cause des Nescients plus petits, Kairi vit avec la peur au ventre l'apparition ténébreuse de la Reine de Cœur s'avancer lourdement dans leur direction, tandis que Lea continuait toujours à la bombarder de missiles, qui rataient bien trop souvent leur cible. La créature géant abaissa son sceptre au dessus du corps semblant sans vie de Ventus, et l'auburn cru, à cet instant précis, que son ami n'allait jamais s'en sortir, et que sa vie était fichue ! Seulement, une toute autre chose se produisit. L'embout de l'arme du géant se mit à luire puissamment, presque aveuglément, alors qu'il prenait petit à petit une allure différente, se changeant en une sorte de prison dorée. Puis, l'affreuse créature ouvrit grand la bouche, et une longue et visqueuse langue fit son apparition, venant s'enrouler goulûment autour du corps de Ven. Kairi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le Nescient allait-il réellement manger son compagnon?! Sauf qu'il n'en fut, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade, rien du tout. Non, la gargantuesque créature parvint à insérer Ventus dans la cage dorée qu'elle avait créée ! Mais bien sûre ! C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le début ! Enlever Ventus, et le garder rien que pour elle !

Le Nescient, avec son allure imperturbable, semblant complètement hors du combat dont il était pourtant au cœur, tourna les talons dans le but de s'enfuir avec son prisonnier.

Kairi, quant à elle, continuait toujours d'inlassablement se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise du Roncier, mais ce dernier enroulait toujours plus ses ronces autour de ses bras, qui lui seraient bientôt inutilisables. Dans un geste désespéré, mais surtout en rassemblant ses dernières forces, la jeune fille parvint à concentrer le restant de ses réserves de magie autour de sa Keyblade, qui s'embrasa petit à petit. Puis, fermant puissamment les paupières pour se concentrer, l'auburn parvint à lancer un sort de Brasier XX. Le sort explosa sur le premier Nescient qu'il rencontra, avant de créer de nombreuses petites autres flammèches qui allèrent, à l'instar de la première, s'écraser sur les Ronciers et les Mandragores qui s'étaient finalement décidés à sortir de terre. Dommage pour elles, elles moururent sous la chaleur écrasante des flammes.

Constatant que la majeure partie des ennemis avaient été décimés par son sort, mais se sentant à bout de forces définitivement, Kairi se laissa tomber au sol, les bras en croix, et respirant difficilement. Ses yeux fixèrent avec peine le ciel rougeoyant au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu des Enfers, avec des ennemis qui revenaient toujours en surnombre.

Les Ronciers et les Mandragores continuaient à sortir de terre tels des zombies, et entamaient leur progression en direction de la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade épuisée et désormais impuissante au sol. Cette dernière tenait toujours fermement Appel du Destin dans sa main droite, mais de ses plaies s'écoulaient encore de longs filets de sang. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se soigner. Les fioles de Potions et d'Éther dont elle avait manifestement besoin dans une situation critique comme celle-ci étaient restés dans le Vaisseau Gummi.

Voyant deux Mandragores se jeter sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans doute pour lui infliger à leur tour du poison, Kairi dessina un arc de cercle au-dessus de son visage pour terrasser les Nescients d'un geste sec, qui s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de poussière. Réalisant qu'elle était toujours en danger et qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa force physique déclinante à son tour pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, l'auburn se décida enfin à se redresser. Constatant que le nombre d'ennemis avait manifestement doublé depuis son terrible Brasier XX, la jeune fille comprit que la seule solution à envisager désormais était la fuite.

Heureusement, la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi ses nombreux adversaires en leur octroyant à chacun un coup de Keyblade qui les décimaient tous à chaque fois.

Une fois qu'elle fut enfin sortit de cet enfer sur terre, Kairi fit volte-face en direction des Nescients, arquant l'embout d'Appel du Destin dans leur direction, pour constater d'elle-même que ceux-ci formaient une véritable vague de Ténèbres. Ravalant sa salive, la jeune fille se demanda sérieusement comment la situation avait bien pu prendre une ampleur aussi grande… Et dire qu'ils étaient au départ venu au Pays des Merveilles dans l'unique but d'enquêter sur les disparitions des gens ! Les voici désormais à affronter des vagues d'ennemis increvables !

Soudain, Kairi fut frappée par une puissante bourrasque venue des cieux. Levant un bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, l'auburn remarqua tant avec surprise qu'avec joie que Lea lui était venu en aide accompagné du Vaisseau Gummi ! Ce dernier se posa doucement au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, créant par la même occasion une puissante vague d'énergie qui décima une partie des rangs ennemis, mais qui se reformèrent bien rapidement. Puis, une fois complètement au sol, le sas s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaître la silhouette d'un Lea visiblement inquiet.

**« Kairi, monte ! »** l'incita-t-il à monter en lui tendant une main.

Se sentant enfin tirée d'affaire, la jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Ressemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait dans les jambes, Kairi dématérialisa sa Keyblade tandis qu'elle courait à vive allure en direction de son sauveur. Une fois à sa portée, le Princesse de Cœur lui tendit une main dans l'espoir de saisir celle du rouquin, lorsque quelque chose s'agrippa à sa cheville. Se mordant la lèvre de douleur quand des épines acérées entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, la jeune fille lança un regard désespéré à Lea pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Heureusement, ce dernier avait saisi son message inaudible et, faisant apparaître Flammes Libératrices dans une gerbe d'étincelles, le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sauta du sas pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme, et trancha d'un geste sec le Roncier, ce qui libéra Kairi.

**« Monte dans le Vaisseau, et va te soigner !** ordonna Lea en posant sa Keyblade sur son épaule droite comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. **Je vais en décimer certains pour qu'on soit totalement en sécurité ! »**

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se rua à l'intérieur de l'engin volant, à la recherche de Potions et d'Éthers tant convoités.

Le meilleur de Roxas et Xion, de son côté, changea sa Keyblade en deux Chakrams, exactement les mêmes que lorsqu'il était encore à la botte de l'Organisation XIII. Là, il lança ses deux projectiles enflammés en direction de la première rangée de Nescients qui se constituaient majoritairement de Ronciers et de quelques Mandragores. Les plantes démoniaques furent toutes décimées par cette simple attaque. Tels des boomerangs, les armes de jets revinrent d'eux-même en direction de leur propriétaire.

**« Et un dernier petit cadeau pour la route ! »**

Claquant des doigts, Lea parvint à créer un mur constitué de flammes, qui s'élevait fièrement vers les cieux, cramant quiconque avait l'audace de s'en approcher, mais lançait par la même occasion de temps à autre des petites étincelles pour brûler les Nescients un peu au hasard dans la vague.

**« Bon, fini de jouer avec vous, on a une plus grosse plante à déraciner. »**

A ces mots, Lea retourna dans le Vaisseau Gummi, prenant le soin de refermer le sas derrière lui. Il se hâta ensuite en direction de la salle des commandes, où il trouva Kairi à sa place sur son siège, buvant d'une traite une fiole entière de Potion. En s'approchant de la jeune fille, le rouquin constata avec étonnement qu'elle avait déjà bu une bouteille entière d'Éther, ne restant que quelques gouttelettes bleutées dans le fond du flacon.

**« Mademoiselle avait soif, visiblement » **lança-t-il en prenant le siège de gauche.

Kairi s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de bras, tandis qu'elle déposa violemment la nouvelle fiole vide sur le tableau de bord. Sans se soucier du commentaire de son ami, elle s'empara des commandes de vol, et fit décoller le Vaisseau à la hâte. Ce dernier se mit à vrombir, avant de se soulever à nouveau dans les airs. Seulement, au lieu de le diriger vers le Nescient de la Reine de Cœur comme elle aurait dû normalement le faire, Kairi fit pivoter l'appareil de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve pile en face de la nuée Ténébreuse qui représentait les Ronciers et les Mandragores un peu plus bas.

Lea lança un regard inquiet en direction de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne lui prêta pas même une petite attention, préférant s'acharner sur le bouton des missiles. Plusieurs salves de tirs s'élancèrent à vive allure en direction de la nuée noire de Nescients, qui périrent tous sous la puissance des projectiles magiques du Vaisseau Gummi. Une fois qu'une bonne grosse partie des rangs ennemis fut vaincue, la Princesse de Cœur sembla enfin se détendre, tandis qu'elle soupira de satisfaction, lâchant les commandes une bonne fois pour toute.

**« C'était ma petite vengeance pour ce qu'il nous ont fait subir, à Ventus et à moi,** s'expliqua-t-elle en adressant un regard désolé en direction de son ami Porteur de Keyblade.

‑ **Tu sais que t'es effrayante parfois ? »**

Kairi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire gêné. Peut-être, en effet, qu'elle y avait été un peu fort… Mais au moins, ces choses avaient eut le sort qui leur était réservé ! A cause de ces stupides créatures, Ventus s'était fait enlever par le sosie démoniaque et perturbant de la Reine de Cœur, et elle avait bien failli y passer elle aussi car ils l'avaient retranchée dans ses dernières limites, se retrouvant complètement à court de magie et de force !

**« Mais au fait, en parlant de Ven,** releva Lea en se penchant en direction de l'immense baie-vitrée pour contempler l'herbe toujours rouge sous eux.** Il est où ?**

‑ **T'expliquer dans les détails serait bien trop long,** annonça Kairi en se redressant à son tour sur son siège et récupérant ses commandes. **Mais je vais juste te dire qu'on doit aller impérativement le chercher, car le Nescient géant l'a enlevé après qu'il se soit fait empoisonner.**

‑ **Ven a été empoisonné ?!** reprit Lea en se tirant les cheveux, visiblement inquiet pour la vie de son camarade. **Mais on doit vite aller le sortir de là ! »**

Kairi fit pivoter le Vaisseau Gummi de sorte à avoir leur gargantuesque ennemi en ligne de mire. Elle lança leur appareil dans sa direction.

**« Tu comprends donc pourquoi la situation est aussi urgente ! »**

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du Nescient gigantesque, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade constatèrent avec effroi que Ventus s'était réveillé, et qu'il tentait de se défaire malgré lui de sa cage dorée. Il était plus que temps désormais d'en finir avec cette créature maléfique une bonne fois pour toute !

Sans même avoir de plan particulier en tête, Kairi commença à bombarder le Nescient de projectiles magiques au niveau de son bras, pour libérer leur ami. N'ayant rien vu venir, le monstre n'eut pas le loisir d'échapper aux assauts du Vaisseau Gummi et, à l'instar de son bras gauche, celui-ci se dissipa en plusieurs particules violettes de Ténèbres. Son sceptre fondit également en éclat, et Ven se retrouva littéralement en chute libre. Heureusement, ce dernier avait eu le réflexe d'invoquer Brise Légère à temps, tandis qu'il s'élança en direction de son geôlier pour planter l'embout de se arme mystique dans les côtes. Puis il se laissa lentement glisser en direction de sol, tandis que le Nescient gigantesque lâcha un long et puissant râle de mécontentement.

Cependant, même si cette nouvelle entaille était parvenu à relâcher des particules ténébreuses, cela ne fut pas assez suffisant pour en venir à bout.

Kairi déplaça de nouveau le Vaisseau Gummi de sorte à se retrouver pile en face à face avec leur ennemi. Ce dernier fixait désormais de ses grands yeux rouges avec haine le duo de Porteurs de Keyblade qui venait de lui enlever à jamais son amour.

**« Maintenant, à nous deux, grosse euh… »**

L'auburn cherchait une insulte adéquate à cette monstruosité des Ténèbres.

**« Truie ?** proposa innocemment Lea. **C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à la Reine de Cœur.**

‑ **Dans ce cas : à nous deux, grosse truie ! »**

Déterminée à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec ce combat qui semblait ne jamais en finir, la jeune fille lui envoya plusieurs rafales de tirs, mais ceux-ci ne firent que ricocher contre la paroi rocailleuse que représentait le peau de leur adversaire. La Princesse de Cœur était à court d'idée, sur le moment, pour venir à bout de cet affreux ennemi !

Puis, lorsque le Nescient ouvrit grand la gueule, dévoilant des dents acérées, Kairi et Lea comprirent tous deux à l'unisson que quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait. Une sorte d'énergie bleue se formait dans le fond de sa gorge profonde, tel un canon.

«** Vite, il faut sortir de sa trajectoire ! » **s'alarma Lea, qui prenait peur pour sa vie.

Réagissant quasi instantanément, Kairi eut le réflexe de lever les deux commandes du Vaisseau Gummi vers le haut, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire faire une pirouette dans les airs. S'agrippant fermement aux accoudoirs de son siège pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés lorsqu'il constata que son amie les avait arqué droit dans la gueule du loup !

**« On est en plein dans sa trajectoire, pire que tout à l'heure !** paniqua le rouquin qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et pensant que la Porteuse de Keyblade avait perdu la tête. **Va-t-en, ou on va finir carbonisés ! J'ai beau aimer les flammes, j'ai quand même mes limites ! »**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à Lea, tâchant de faire abstraction de son inquiétude pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur à son tour. Elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup, et elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. L'auburn attendait juste le bon moment pour son plan…

Une fois qu'elle se jugea prête, la jeune fille appuya de toute ses forces sur le bouton jaune, et un puissant projectile se jeta tête la première dans la bouche du Nescient. Ce dernier l'avala d'une traite, ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler l'attaque qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Puis la créature se figea soudainement.

Comprenant qu'il était désormais temps de ficher le camp, Kairi pivota cette fois-ci les manettes sur la droite, et le Vaisseau Gummi eu tout juste le loisir d'esquiver de justesse la puissante explosion qui s'en suivit. Le Nescient explosa en de milliers de particules de Ténèbres noirâtres, dont certaines vinrent s'écraser sur la baie-vitrée de l'engin volant. Les deux jeunes gens à l'intérieur du Vaisseau Gummi ne purent empêcher à la fois un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût face à ce spectacle insolite.

**« Alors là,** s'étonna Lea, les mains toujours accrochées sur son siège et le cœur battant la chamade, **je dois dire que tu m'as impressionnée… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! »**

* * *

Ventus posa enfin pieds à terre et en profita pour s'allonger, les bras en croix, dans l'herbe fraîche qui avait par ailleurs retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. C'était bien trop d'émotions qu'il venait de vivre pour une seule journée !

**« Tu as été incroyable ! »** le félicita Kairi en se ruant à ses côtés alors qu'elle venait à peine de déposer le vaisseau au sol.

Ven s'assit en tailleurs dans l'herbe et lança un sourire franc à la jeune fille.

**« Toi aussi tu as été remarquable »** releva-t-il.

L'auburn se laissa elle aussi tomber au sol d'épuisement.

**« Ah oui, tu trouves ?** vérifia-t-elle, car la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku doutait toujours en ses capacités.

‑ **Oui ! Tu as su garder ton calme dans une situation délicate, alors que Lea et moi étions complètement paniqués ! Et puis le moment où tu as fait exploser le Nescient géant, c'était juste… dément ! »**

Un timide sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle commençait tout juste à se rendre compte de la capacité immense qui était enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même.

**« Dites, faites plus jamais ça vous deux ! »** réprimanda soudainement Lea en s'avançant dans leur direction.

Le jeune homme se laissa lui aussi tomber dans l'herbe. Il s'étala de tout son long, appréciant l'air frais, un large sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

**« On pourrait bien s'autoriser une petite pause, après tous ces événements, vous en pensez quoi ?** proposa le rouquin, qui avait déjà fermé les yeux dans l'idée de faire une petite sieste.

‑ **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! »** approuva Kairi en s'allongeant près de son grand ami.

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur le torse de Lea, ce qui étonna grandement ce dernier. Mais il préféra ne rien relever. Il appréciait ce contact étrange et soudain. Après tout, ils avaient bien failli mourir dans le Vaisseau Gummi tout à l'heure, avoir ainsi frôlé la mort les avait considérablement rapprochés !

Seul Ventus ne semblait pas arriver à se détendre. Il regardait les alentours avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à la venue de quelqu'un.

**« La reine et ses cartes risquent pas de revenir ?** demanda le jeune garçon, soudainement parcouru d'un frisson le long de l'échine rien qu'en mentionnant l'affreuse dame, et se rappelant sa capture par son sosie démoniaque.

‑ **Aucune chance : on la vu détaler la queue entre les jambes à la vue de son Nescient, lorsque que tu étais partis pour la salle des machines »** lui expliqua gentiment Lea alors qu'il passait ses deux bras derrière la tête pour trouver la position la plus confortable possible.

Une légère moue apparue sur le visage de Ventus. Il tenta cependant de se reposer comme ses deux autres compagnons, mais le visage de l'affreuse Reine de Cœur et son Nescient ne cessaient de revenir hanter son esprit. Oui, Ven ne risquait pas de revenir au Pays des Merveilles de si tôt !

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :_**

**_"Terra... ? Pourquoi... ? Espèce de traître."_**

**_"Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses."_**

**_"Essaie de ne pas le tuer, tu sais que j'ai besoin de lui._**  
**_\- Ce démon n'avait pas à m'insulter."_**

**_"Que puis-je pour satisfaire vos désirs ?_**  
**_\- Tue-le. Tue Terra."_**

**_"Saix. Fait appel à tes camarades encore au château et débarrasses-moi d'eux."_**

**_"Maintenant, il est temps que tu remplisses ta mission !"_**

**_"C'est trop tard, le processus est déjà en marche !_**  
**_\- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?!_**  
**_\- Parce que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde a été assassinée."_**


	38. Infinies Noirceur - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Avant de commencer, nous tenons à dire une chose importante concernant ce chapitre. Peut-être qu'un passage risque de vous choquer, mais il était presque OBLIGATOIRE pour en finir avec le caractère pervers d'un certain personnage. Vous êtes prévenus !_**

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Riku, Kairi et Ventus sont parvenus à s'enfuir du Domaine Enchanté à temps, mais qu'en est-il d'Aqua, Roxas et Terra restés à l'arrière ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Infinie Noirceur**

**Partie I**

Enfermée dans une cellule sombre et humide, Aqua, attachée au mur par les poignets, en position assise, fixait la paille laissée à l'abandon dans un coin, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Accusée pour trahison ? Qu'est-ce que Xion entendait par là ? L'aurait-elle confondue avec une de ses anciennes soldates ? Cela lui paraissait évident. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait le confirmer pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Parce que ce monde était trop complexe, la raison devait l'être elle aussi.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Aucune réaction de sa part. La Maître de la Keyblade semblait comme en état de transe, impassible, le regard vide, sans émotion, sans vie. On pourrait d'ailleurs le croire, si on ne faisait pas attention à sa poitrine qui se soulevait de temps en temps au rythme de sa respiration.

Quelqu'un s'arrêta face aux barreaux de sa cellule. N'ayant pas les clefs sur lui, l'invité surprise métamorphosa sa Keyblade puis ouvrit les grilles. Il prit ensuite le soin de bien fermer à double tour derrière lui. Sans doute souhaitait-il ne pas être dérangé. Puis le personnage s'avança vers Aqua avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main gauche et la força et le regarder.

**« Tu es dans un triste état »** lui dit-il froidement.

Aqua semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits, mais elle n'était pas pour autant tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

**« Terra… ?** articula la jeune femme faiblement. **Pourquoi… ? Espèce de traître. »**

Un rire sournois secoua l'ancien rebelle.

** « Traître ? Mmh… On peut dire ça, oui.**

‑ **Pourquoi… ? Ils étaient tes amis non ? »**

La bleue commençait à se remémorer petit à petit ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Le plan de Kairi pour sauver Naminé, le bal dans le château de Xion aux côté de Terra et Riku, puis son combat face au brun et sa trahison. Une flamme de colère recommençait à naître dans le fond de ses yeux azurés.

**« Je marche au plus offrant,** dit-il sur un ton fier. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon histoire. »**

Pour plus de confort, Terra se laissa tomber au sol juste devant la prisonnière de la reine.

**« Ma femme et moi étions autrefois de simples bourgeois, lorsque Kairi devait monter sur le trône »** commença-t-il à expliquer.

Pour un court instant, Aqua comprit qu'elle devrait mettre sa haine de côté. Car il lui fallait en apprendre plus sur cet homme pour mieux comprendre de tels agissements.

**« Puis Xion monta son coup d'État, forçant sa jeune sœur à l'exil en compagnie de ses deux soldats préférés. Sora et Riku. Les années passèrent. Puis, un beau jour, me femme et moi nous sommes disputés sur le camp qui allait gagner cette stupide guerre pour le pouvoir. La reine, ou les Rebelles ? Aqua avait choisi la reine sans hésiter. Elle ne croyait pas que les Rebelles avaient ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de rivaliser avec une sorcière. Pour me le prouver, elle s'engagea dans l'armée. Ma femme gravit les échelons rapidement. Puis elle est morte durant une bataille. Tuée par Sora. Un Rebelle. Il y a de cela cinq ans. J'ai donc juré de prendre un jour ma revanche, même si elle prendrait des années. »**

Une lueur mauvaise de détermination commença doucement à briller dans les yeux du jeune homme.

**« J'ai donc rejoint les Rebelles et je me suis lié d'amitié avec ce Sora. Je devais gagner sa confiance. Puis un jour, nous sommes tous les deux partis en éclaireurs sur ordre de Kairi. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour l'assassiner. Avec de la magie, même si je ne suis pas très doué. Mais cela a semblé convaincant. Ainsi, j'ai pu faire croire à Kairi que c'était un tour de la reine. Elle m'a crue, la naïve. Je comptais encore rester quelques jours parmi eux pour ne pas paraître suspect puis reprendre une vie « normale », auprès de Xion, celle que je sers actuellement. Puis tu es arrivée. Tu lui ressembles tellement. »**

Terra lui caressa lentement la joue. Il lui passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Aqua ne disait rien. Du moins pour l'instant, elle se retenait. Elle cherchait à connaître la fin de l'histoire pour mieux comprendre son geste. Elle avait cependant une petite idée en tête. Mais la jeune femme refusait de la laisser germer.

**« Avec toi à mes côtés, c'était un peu comme si je l'avais retrouvée. Sauf que tu as refusé toutes mes avances. Alors j'ai dû employer la manière forte. Juste avant notre mission, j'ai prévenu Xion de notre plan. Je n'avais plus rien à faire chez les Rebelles. La reine me remercia puis me demanda ce que je voulais en échange. »**

Un affreux sourire pervers étira les lèvres du brun. C'était assez déroutant de voir le visage de son meilleur ami ainsi, car jamais il n'avait agi avec elle de cette façon, ni avec personne d'autre.

**« Toi bien évidemment »** termina-t-il sa tirade.

Aqua serra les dents. Elle le savait. Elle s'en doutait depuis le début de son récit.

**« Nous avons donc ce que nous voulions. Xion détient un Rebelle, et moi, je t'ai toi. Ta mise à mort, c'était un prétexte pour te garder ici en attendant que je vienne te chercher. Et me voici. J'espère que tu es prête pour le voyage qui t'attends, ma chère. »**

Terra caressa de son pouce les lèvres de sa convoitise. La jeune femme évitait le regard de cet homme. Il la dégoûtait. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aqua se débattait férocement pour se débarrasser de son emprise, mais ce dernier insistait fortement. Il essayait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres pour y insérer sa langue. Le brun commença également à balader ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de la belle. Ses cheveux. Sa joue. Son cou. Ses épaules. Ses bras.

Sa poitrine.

S'en était trop. Rassemblant les rares forces qui lui restaient, la jeune femme se débattit à l'aide de ses jambes. Son pied frappa là où il le fallait. Aqua savait où faire mal. Terra, avec un cri aiguë, se recula vivement.

**« Sale sorcière ! »** lui hurla-t-il tout en lui crachant au visage.

Il leva de nouveau la main, mais ce n'était pas pour la caresser cette fois, mais pour la frapper. Sans doute avait-on entendu la gifle depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme matérialisa de nouveau sa Keyblade pour déverrouiller la cellule. Il sortit sans dire un seul mot et sans même un dernier regard pour celle qu'il aimait sauvagement.

Seule, dans le noir, Aqua se repassait la scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Les larmes coulaient sans retenues le long de ses joues. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. La bleue pensa alors à _son_ Terra. Elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver. L'être doux et sensible, incapable de lever la main sur une femme. Pas comme le Terra de ce monde. Il était immonde et cruel. Aqua se jura que si jamais elle recroisait sa route, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. En tout cas, il n'était en aucun cas question pour elle de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer à Roxas et Riku. Personne n'allait être au courant de cette histoire. Pas même son Terra. Il risquerait de ne pas le supporter. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à rester en vie.

Aqua resta en état de confusion des heures durant. Puis des pas rapides se firent entendre. Débouchèrent devant sa cellule deux soldats noirs. Ils portaient leurs heaumes de chevaliers, aussi Aqua ne parvint pas à reconnaître leurs visages. L'un d'eux ouvrit la cellule, s'approcha de la prisonnière et l'empoigna fermement par le bras, la forçant à se redresser.

**« L'heure du jugement a sonné. J'espère pour toi que la Reine t'a réservé le pire traitement de faveur qu'il soit. »**

A cause du casque, la magicienne n'arriva même pas à identifier son geôlier par sa voix.

Le deuxième soldat noir lui enfila un sac en toile sur la tête, tout en lui liant les poignets derrière son dos. Aqua n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

Le sac en toile sur la tête, Aqua ne voyait rien à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Les mains enchaînées derrière son dos et les chevilles reliées à des poids l'empêchaient de se défendre et de prendre la fuite. Deux gardes noirs de la méchante reine, les mêmes qui étaient venus la chercher dans sa cellule, lui agrippaient fermement les bras, la guidant jusqu'au bûcher et s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir. La bleue se concentrait cependant sur les sons qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait les chaînes la suivant au moindre mouvement, les pas des soldats ainsi que les siens et un sombre ricanement. Celui de Xion, à n'en pas douter. Rien d'autre. La jeune femme s'attendait à recevoir des insultes de toutes part pour "trahison", comme le lui avait fait comprendre la reine. Mais rien. Les spectateurs, s'il y en avait, ne pipaient mot. Pourquoi ? Quel pouvait bien être la raison de ce mutisme ?

Aqua sentit soudain des escaliers en bois lui barrer le chemin. Sûrement l'estrade sur laquelle elle allait bientôt être assassinée.

**« Monte » **ordonna alors le garde à sa droite.

La bleue se retint de lui hurler qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Sa mort approchant à grand pas, la jeune femme semblait avoir surmonté son état de transe.

Elle monta les marches une par une, ralentissant le plus possible son ascension vers sa mort. Elle n'était pas réellement pressée de faire connaissance avec l'au-delà, même réputé pour être l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister. Une fois en haut, la jeune femme fut conduite dans un tas de paille puis attachée grâce à des chaînes solides autour d'un piquet en bois. Les deux gardes la lâchèrent enfin lorsque la reine prit la parole.

**« Mes très chers sujets, **commença-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans le ton de sa voix. **Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour notre royaume. »**

A la manière avec laquelle elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase, Aqua serra les dents. Il était évident qu'elle ne se parlait qu'à elle-même. Cette version de Xion n'avait que faire de l'avis de son peuple. Elle agissait uniquement dans son propre intérêt. La Maître de la Keyblade savait parfaitement que tous ici ne voulaient pas de sa mort, car tous savaient qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'elle était tout bonnement innocente.

**« Comme vous le savez tous, un de nos plus fidèles alliés nous a trompé en rejoignant ces stupides Rebelles. »**

Xion s'approcha soudainement de sa prisonnière et retira d'un coup sec le sac en toile de la tête d'Aqua. Cette dernière baissa immédiatement la tête. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire, et ne voulait pas que son visage soit connu de tous. Mais la noiraude la releva instantanément, la forçant à regarder son peuple dans le blanc des yeux. La reine sourit machiavéliquement puis reprit :

**« Je sais. Vous vous dites sûrement : "Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi la Générale Aqua ferait-elle une telle chose ?" »**

Terra ne lui avait donc pas menti. Il existait bel et bien autrefois une version d'elle-même qui servait la Reine dans ses sombres desseins. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Elle n'avait plus revu ce mécréant depuis leur dernière rencontre dans les cellules. La jeune femme avait beau déplacer son regard sur toute la foule regroupée autour d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Et fort heureusement !

La sorcière déplaça son regard vers la bleue. Son éclat machiavéliquement azuré n'avait rien de comparable avec la gentillesse des pupilles de la Xion qu'elle connaissait. La souveraine déclara :

**« Je te laisse une dernière chance : dis-moi où se cachent les Rebelles ! »**

Aqua racla alors sa gorge et cracha au visage de son interlocutrice. Les habitants lâchèrent tous un petit cri de surprise. Même si elle le savait, jamais elle ne le lui dévoilerait.

**« Jamais !** s'écria la jeune femme avec courage.** Plutôt mourir que de livrer mes camarades ! »**

Xion, dans un excès de colère, essuya d'un revers de manche la salive encore fraîche et gifla celle qu'elle prenait pour son ancienne générale. Aqua resta coi face à ce geste. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver une épée ou juste un petit couteau pour le lui planter machiavéliquement dans le dos !

**« Cela peut s'arranger... ! »**

La reine leva de nouveau sa main et fit apparaître cette fois-ci une boule de feu. Aqua ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. La noiraude allait la lancer pour commencer à embraser son bûcher humain, lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter à côté de son pied gauche. Nouveau cri de surprise de la part du peuple. Désemparée, Xion balança son regard noir de colère sur la foule.

**« Qui a osé ?!** s'écria la méchante reine, hors d'elle.

‑ **Moi ! »**

Sur le haut d'une petite tourelle appartenant à un rempart se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, un arc pointé vers la reine, prête à tirer une seconde flèche.

**« Relâche-la,** ordonna Kairi sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

‑ **Sinon quoi ?** ironisa Xion qui ne semblait pas décidée à plier face à ses menaces.

‑ **Sinon cette flèche ira droit dans ton cœur. »**

Xion rigola à plein poumon, nullement impressionnée.

**« Tu n'oserais tout de même pas assassiner ta propre sœur ? »**

Les habitants se lancèrent des regards incompréhensibles, l'air perdus. Les princesses Kairi et Naminé étaient mortes lors de la tentative d'assassinat de la famille royale, non ? C'était ce qu'avait décrété Xion, en tout cas, l'unique survivante de ce massacre sanglant !

L'auburn serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de plan, à partir d'ici. Cependant, une dernière option s'offrait à elle. En quittant sa cachette, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à en arriver là, mais elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée, à cet instant précis.

**« Je te propose un marché, **dit-elle en baissant son arc. **Je me livre au nom de tous mes camarades et tu ne dois en aucun cas t'en prendre à eux. »**

Xion parut réfléchir un instant. Le plan de sa grande sœur devait forcément avoir une faille. Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de la noiraude lorsqu'elle réalisa une chose importante.

**« D'accord »** sembla-t-elle capituler.

La souveraine leva une main, une nouvelle boule feu s'y créa.

**« Gardes ! Tuez les tous ! Je m'occupe de ma sœur ! »** ordonna-t-elle.

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de passer son accord, alors pourquoi cherchait-elle encore à les tuer ?! L'auburn ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ! La jeune fille sauta dans la grande cour puis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Sa sœur s'approchait de plus en plus et elle devait impérativement sauver Aqua avant que les gardes ne la tue ! Elle fit apparaître à la surprise de tous sa Keyblade et déverrouilla les chaînes retenant son amie prisonnière. Kairi rejoignit ensuite la bleue et lui confia une sorte de cristal de couleur azuré.

** « Il ne peut servir qu'une fois et qu'à une seule personne, **expliqua-t-elle brièvement, puisque le temps lui manquait gravement. **Il va t'emmener dans un lieu en dehors du temps. Tous les autres sont déjà là-bas. Assure à tout le monde que tu vas bien.**

‑ **Mais, et toi ?**

‑ **Je vais m'en sortir »** lui promit-elle.

L'auburn dématérialisa ensuite Appel du Destin et récupérera son arc. Les gardes noirs commençaient de plus en plus à s'approcher d'elles.

**« Vite ! »** la pressa Kairi.

Aqua serra fort le cristal et ferma les yeux, un lourd pincement au cœur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Kairi seule face à son sort. Une fumée bleue l'entoura alors et une fois celle-ci dissipée, la jeune femme disparue. Mais elle eut tout de même le temps de lui murmurer un bref _**« merci »**_.


	39. Infinies Noirceur - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Roxas, qui avait enfin atteint la tour où Xion retenait Naminé prisonnière, s'est retrouvé aux prises de la reine noire alors qu'il atteignait son objectif. Cependant, en voulant protéger Naminé de Xion, Roxas et elle se sont retrouvés prisonniers à l'intérieur d'un étrange miroir..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Partie II**

**Infinie Noirceur**

Roxas et Naminé tombèrent tête la première au sol. La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se releva presque immédiatement. Elle se rua sur l'immense miroir par lequel ils venaient d'entrer dans cet étrange monde. Celui-ci brillait encore faiblement, mais la lueur diminuait peu à peu.

La princesse frappait du poing contre la vitre. Cette dernière reflétait une scène singulière aux yeux de Roxas : Aqua se faisait bien trop facilement maîtriser par Axel et Saix.

**« Laissez-nous sortir ! »** cria Naminé de toutes ses forces.

Elle espérait se faire entendre, mais en vain. Tout comme la lueur, l'image se brouillait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement.

Le poing toujours collé contre la vitre, la blonde se laissa lentement glisser vers le sol. Elle pleura, dépitée. Tout espoir de sortir un jour de ce sinistre lieu venait de la quitter en quelques secondes à peine.

Resté légèrement en retrait, Roxas regardait la scène sans rien dire. Il se sentait responsable de cette situation. S'il n'avait pas essayé de jouer les héros, est-ce que tout cela serait arrivé ? Seraient-ils tous deux bloqués ici, sans aucun échappatoire ? D'abord, dans quelle sorte d'endroit étaient-ils enfermés ? Regardant tout autour de lui, le jeune garçon constata que ce lieu n'avait rien de comparable avec tous les paysages qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette dimension parallèle d'un monde parallèle lui parut sur le coup inédit. C'était comme une sorte de lieu transcendant l'espace et le temps. Aucun bruit, aucune vibration, aucune sensation. Rien. Flottaient dans l'espace toutes sortes de bouts de miroirs brisés qui reflétaient l'image des deux jeunes gens. Le sol semblait constitué majoritairement de glace, comme une vitre. Roxas y rencontrait par ailleurs son propre reflet, qui le fixait d'un air las et fatigué. Le ciel était aussi gris que par temps nuageux, mais sans cumulus. Cet endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec le Néant.

Roxas posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Naminé, compatissant avec sa peine. Lui aussi était effrayé à l'idée de devoir rester coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il devait forcément y avoir une issue. S'ils étaient parvenus à entrer une fois, ils arriveraient à en sortir également.

**« Naminé, il faut partir, **lui conseilla-t-il.

‑ **Partir ?** répéta-t-elle en lui renvoyant un regard embrumé de larmes. **Mais pour aller où ?**

‑ **Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas que ce miroir fonctionnera de nouveau. »**

Levant les yeux vers la vitre, la jeune princesse constata avec étonnement que la glace s'était fissurée, renvoyant une image morcelée de son reflet. Naminé hocha affirmativement la tête. Il avait raison. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen de s'échapper.

Soudain, un des morceaux de miroir dans l'espace se mit à briller fortement, renvoyant une lumière presque aveuglante. Un drôle de cri enveloppa les environs, faisant trembler les deux jeunes gens de peur. Puis un corps, littéralement, tomba à terre, semblant naître du miroir. Pensant à un ennemi, Roxas dégaina son épée. Il ne savait même pas si elle ferait l'affaire face à cette chose, pour l'instant inanimé sur la glace. Les secondes passèrent, semblant filer à la vitesse de la lumière, et le corps prit petit à petit conscience et forme. Il était recouvert d'une sorte de robe blanche avec de mignonnes sandales bleutées. Des mèches blondes naquirent progressivement de son crâne, à l'instar d'une croissance accélérée. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ce corps venait de prendre l'apparence exacte de la Naminé de son monde. Elle se redressa, de sorte à faire face à Roxas et la princesse. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Porteur de Keyblade se sentit vaciller. Ses yeux, deux pupilles d'ordinaire d'un bleu si pur, étaient d'un rouge sang. Un rictus mauvais s'installa aux commissures de ses lèvres. Lentement, elle s'approcha des deux compagnons de fortune.

**« Naminé, cours ! »** ordonna le jeune garçon à la princesse.

Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde se saisit de sa longue robe blanche et la souleva légèrement, de sorte à ne pas marcher dessus pendant sa course, et prit la fuite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Simili de Sora s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de la Naminé maléfique, épée dressée vers l'avant. Il tenta de lui trancher le cœur, mais sa lame ne fit que traverser son abdomen, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Le blondinet essaya de lui lacérer les bras, mais toutes ses tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à elle, le jeune garçon entreprit de prendre la fuite à son tour.

Alors qu'il effectuait un pas vers l'avant dans le but de rejoindre le plus rapidement Naminé partie devant, Roxas fut violemment agrippé par la taille et plaqué sur le sol vitreux. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait désormais une Naminé démoniaque, qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges déjantés. Ouvrant la bouche, la jeune fille laissa apparaître une paire de crocs saillants. Puis elle tenta d'approcher son faciès de celui de Roxas, sans aucun doute dans le but de lui déchiqueter le visage. Le Porteur de Keyblade la retint à la force de ses bras, mais cette Naminé possédait une force surhumaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce monde, bon sang ?!

Le sosie de la manipulatrice du temps s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement de sa cible, atteignant presque son but. Quand tout à coup quelque chose d'énorme lui sauta dessus et la fit rouler sur le côté, permettant à Roxas de se relever. Récupérant son épée tombée au sol quelques centimètres plus loin, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés face à la scène qui se jouait juste en face de lui. Une forme ressemblant trait pour trait à Sora dévorait Naminé, à la manière d'un animal sauvage.

Comprenant que cette nouvelle apparition ne lui voudrait que du mal, Roxas jugea bon de s'enfuir avant que le sosie de Sora ne remarque sa présence. Dire que cet endroit le terrifiait relevait de l'euphémisme. Le jeune Simili en ferait encore des cauchemars pendant longtemps, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans aucun doute, s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici vivant bien entendu !

Courant à en perdre haleine, Roxas parvint à retrouver Naminé, après quelques minutes de course folle. Cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour échapper à une version démoniaque de Terra. Ce dernier la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, et la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre seule face à lui ! Si Roxas n'intervenait pas à temps, elle se ferait dévorer par cette créature vampirique !

Malheureusement, tout comme avec Naminé plus tôt, donner un coup d'épée n'avait aucun effet, si ce n'était le traverser comme si son ennemi n'était pas présent physiquement, une sorte d'hologramme. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est attraper la princesse par la main et l'emporter à sa suite, fuyant de nouveau.

Ils ne savaient pas réellement vers où ils devaient se diriger, et, par moment, Roxas avait l'impression qu'ils se fatiguaient pour rien. Les créatures apparaissaient toutes les unes après les autres, se multipliant de plus en plus, et aucun moyen d'en venir à bout. De temps en temps, il leur arrivait de se sauter dessus pour s'entre-déchirer, à la manière d'animaux féroces sauvages. Mais toujours aucun lieu pour se mettre en sécurité ni même la présence d'une voie de sortie. Les deux jeunes gens ne comprenaient pas. Si Xion avait tant besoin de Naminé vivante, alors pourquoi l'avoir enfermée dans un lieu aussi mortel ? Cette souveraine manquait-elle terriblement de logique ? Ou bien était-ce la présence du Simili de Sora qui causait ces étranges créatures ? Sans doute ne le sauraient-ils jamais.

**« Là-bas, regarde ! »** s'écria soudainement Naminé en se stoppant dans sa course.

La jeune fille pointait du doigt une sorte de palier aussi noir que l'obsidienne, ressemblant trait pour trait à un kiosque. Soutenu par des piliers et comportant un toit, il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur un miroir géant. Une possible issue !

Réagissant au quart de tour, Roxas, talonné de près par Naminé, foncèrent vers le petit kiosque, alors qu'un sosie de Lea s'apprêtait à attraper la jambe de la sœur de Kairi. Seulement, ce dernier fut rapidement mis en déroute par une créature ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Kairi, qui lui sauta à la figure pour lui déchiqueter le visage. Avec une sauvagerie sans nom, l'auburn lui arracha un bras qu'elle prit un malsain plaisir à dévorer. Du sang gicla en direction des deux compagnons de fortune, tachant la robe blanche de Naminé de plusieurs grosses tâches de couleur vermeil, ce qui lui ôta un puissant cri d'horreur. Le jeune Simili ravala sa salive. C'était une scène absolument abominable à contempler.

La créature démoniaque identique physiquement parlant à Kairi tourna lentement les yeux vers les deux jeunes gens. Ses pupilles rouges les fixaient avec une sorte de folie meurtrière. Du sang s'échappait en abondance des commissures de ses lèvres. Non pas le sien, mais celui de la bête qu'elle venait de violemment dévorer sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Sans crier gare, la fausse meilleure amie de Sora et Riku bondit sur Roxas et Naminé, telle un animal sauvage se jetant corps et âme sur ses proies, prête à les dévorer aussi tous les deux. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le kiosque, sa tête heurta violemment une sorte de paroi invisible, l'empêchant ainsi de pénétrer dans l'espace vital des deux jeunes gens. Ce kiosque était comme une sorte d'endroit sacré, que personne à part des humains ne pouvaient franchir.

Telle une lionne, Kairi commença à marcher à quatre pattes, lançant des regards démentiels aux deux compagnons à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Elle rodait autour de ses proies.

Épuisée, Naminé se laissa tomber au sol. Roxas en fit de même. Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Même sa fuite de la forteresse de Xemnas n'avait pas été aussi éprouvante !

Dehors, les créatures s'amassaient de plus en plus autour de kiosque. Peut-être étaient-elles des centaines. Et tous ses amis étaient présent. Sora, Riku, Kairi. Mais aussi Aqua, Terra et Ventus. Sans oublier Lea, Naminé et lui-même. C'était assez étrange de voir son propre reflet en créature démoniaque. D'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs versions de lui et ses camarades…

**« Nous devrions sortir de cet endroit lugubre au plus vite,** proposa la Naminé de ce monde et se redressant.** Je pense que je préfère aider ma sœur à assouvir sa soif de vengeance plutôt que mourir bêtement dans cet endroit. »**

Roxas écarquilla grandement les yeux. Il ne savait pas en quoi Xion avait absolument besoin d'elle, mais si son plan était aussi maléfique que Kairi le leur avait laissé penser, alors il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement ! Pas question de capituler maintenant ! Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi manipulable qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître !

**« Dis-moi, il y a une chose que je ne saisis pas,** commença Roxas en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

‑ **Quoi donc ?**

‑ **Si je résume bien la situation : Kairi est ta sœur ? »**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

**« Mais encore ?** l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre.

‑ **Xion l'est également ? Pourquoi Kairi nous l'a-t-elle caché ? »**

Naminé attrapa fermement ses bras, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Sans regarder Roxas une seule fois dans les yeux, elle lui avoua toute l'histoire. La véritable version, cette fois-ci. Sans mensonge, sans dissimulation de vérité. Absolument tout dans les moindres détails.

** « Kairi, Xion et moi sommes une fratrie de trois sœurs. Kairi, étant l'aînée, était destinée à montrer sur le trône. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que nous étions élevée. Au départ, cela nous convenait bien, à Xion et moi. Jusqu'au jour où nos pouvoirs magiques ont commencé à se développer. C'est fréquent, dans la famille royale. Quelques civils peuvent également accroître cette capacité. Seulement, Xion commença à jalouser nos pouvoirs. Kairi avait eu le don de la Keyblade, et la proposition des Oracles pour apprendre à la manier, qu'elle refusa par devoir pour son futur peuple. Moi, je contrôle le temps, magie jusqu'alors inconnue. Tu me suis toujours ?**

‑ **Pour l'instant, mis à part le changement de lien de parenté entre Xion et vous, je ne vois rien de plus. »**

Il vit Naminé se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alors il comprit. A partir de cet instant, toute la version des faits allait changer.

**« Nos parents étaient gravement malades,** expliqua la jeune princesse en s'avançant de plus en plus vers le miroir pour y admirer son propre reflet.** Ils sont morts une nuit d'orage, nous laissant seules toutes les trois. En toute logique, Kairi devait monter sur le trône. Sauf que…**

‑ **Xion ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. »**

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. Roxas sentait qu'il était difficile pour elle d'en discuter, aussi décida-t-il de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il devait savoir toute l'histoire.

**« Et ensuite ?**

‑ **Xion tenta de faire assassiner Kairi. Mais cette dernière était parvenue à s'enfuir à temps, grâce à l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais aussi gardes du corps. Sora et Riku. »**

Alors Roxas comprit. Pourquoi Kairi pensait l'argenté mort, à l'instar de Sora. Parce qu'il avait dû disparaître suite à cet événement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fois de plus le pouvoir de la couronne. Connaissant Riku, c'était exactement sa façon d'agir.

**« Par la suite, Kairi fondit en secret un mouvement de résistance, tandis que moi, j'étais restée au château.**

‑ **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec elle ?**

‑ **Parce que son départ avait été précipité ! **s'écria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.** Mais je ne lui en veux pas, car je sais désormais qu'elle cherche à tout prix à retrouver le trône qui lui revient de droit. Seulement… depuis l'arrivée de ce jeune garçon étrange, Xion n'a plus été la même. »**

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Un jeune garçon étrange ? De qui parlait-elle ?

**« Qui ?** questionna-t-il, désireux de connaître son identité coûte que coûte.

‑ **Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais de lui pour l'avoir vu une seule fois, c'est qu'il portait un drôle de costume noir et rouge, et qu'un masque obscur recouvrait l'entièreté de son visage.**

‑ **Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire à Xion qui ait pu la pousser à changer ?**

‑ **Je crois qu'il… parlait d'un monde parallèle au notre. Un univers où tous les mondes étaient divisés entre eux, suite à une guerre terrible, et qu'un destin identique nous attendait. »**

Le blondinet ouvrit grand les yeux. La Guerre des Keyblades ! Xion serait donc au courant de l'existence de son monde ?!

**« Depuis, je pense que Xion cherche à tout prix à empêcher cette fameuse guerre. Mais pour cela, elle aura besoin de mes pouvoirs. Poussés à leur paroxysme, ils seraient capables de changer le cours du temps »** annonça Naminé en plongeant son regard sur ses propres mains.

Soudain, Roxas se souvint du conseil que lui avait donné Riku avant d'entrer dans les sous-terrains du Domaine Enchanté. Ne jamais laisser quiconque se servir de sa plume. Et si la reine était au courant qu'il possédait un tel pouvoir, chercherait-elle à s'en servir pour changer le destin de ce monde ? Au final, peut-être que lui aussi devrait capituler face à sa requête. Après tout, Aqua, Riku, et lui-même n'avaient-ils pas pour objectif d'empêcher Kairi d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ? Il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'une Guerre des Keyblades pouvait être enclenchée ! Finalement, Roxas se mit à douter de lui-même. Qui étaient réellement les méchants dans cette histoire ? Kairi ? Xion ?

**« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps désormais pour nous de sortir d'ici »** annonça la jeune fille en essuyant de son index une larme au coin de l'œil.

Naminé s'approcha lentement du miroir et déposa une main sur sa surface, espérant qu'un quelconque effet se produise. Rien. A première vue, malgré ses contours qui détonnaient d'une certaine richesse de par ses bordures d'or, cette glace semblait tout à fait banale.

**« Une idée pour sortir ? »** questionna Roxas en effleurant lui aussi du bout des doigts le miroir.

La jeune princesse baissa tristement la tête, elle-même à court d'idée. Soudain, les deux jeunes gens notèrent une chose anormale. Tout était devenu bien trop calme. Les créatures ressemblant aux amis du jeune garçon avaient cessé de gémir ou de s'entre-déchirer. Tournant tous deux lentement la tête derrière eux, ils remarquèrent avec surprise que toutes les bêtes avaient disparues.

**« Est-ce que c'est une… bonne nouvelle d'après toi ? **fit la blonde après avoir méticuleusement recherché ses mots.

‑ **J'aurai très envie de te dire oui, mais pour les mettre en fuite comme ça, alors qu'ils ne pensent qu'à nous bouffer, je n'ai bien peur que… »**

Une vive lumière s'échappant du miroir le coupa dans sa tirade. Elle aveugla les deux compagnons quelques secondes, avant de progressivement se dissiper.

Lorsqu'il recouvra l'entièreté de sa vue, Roxas ne remarqua pas de suite ce qu'il clochait. Naminé était toujours bien présente à ses côtés, même qu'il pouvait sentir sa poigne agripper fermement son bras à cause de la peur. Mais ce ne fut qu'en regardant l'image que leur envoyait la vitre qu'il nota que quelque chose n'allait pas. Faisant vivement volte-face, le Simili de Sora fit face à ce qui ressemblait fortement à la Xion de son monde. Mais tout comme les autres créatures, ses pupilles étaient d'un rouge sang menaçant. Roxas sentit son pouls s'accélérer. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas encore vu la noiraude parmi les autres sosies de ses amis. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie ? Lea aussi l'était !

La jeune fille s'approcha lentement vers eux, une expression neutre plaquée sur son faciès. Impossible de savoir en cet instant précis ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le blondinet aurait parié qu'elle était là uniquement pour les dévorer, à l'instar des autres créatures, mais cette apparition-ci lui parut plus… différente. Comme si elle arrivait à contrôler ses instincts meurtriers.

Xion s'arrêta soudainement, à un ou deux mètres à peine des deux jeunes gens. Elle leur tendit une main, toujours aucune expression sur le visage.

**« La reine demande si vous avez retenus la leçon »** dit-elle.

La voix de la noiraude semblait lointaine. Elle résonnait comme un écho. Comme si ce n'était pas elle qui prononçait ces mots, mais une entité antérieure.

**« Je suis prête à me soumettre à ses…, **débuta Naminé en lâchant le bras de Roxas, une main sur le cœur, tout en s'approchant de Xion.

‑ **Non !** trancha immédiatement le Porteur de Keyblade. **J'ignore encore quelles sont les véritables intentions de la reine, je refuse de te laisser te soumettre à sa volonté uniquement car elle t'effraie. Tu es libre, Naminé. Tu es une personne à part entière, tu n'as pas à te soumettre à la volonté d'un autre ! »**

Roxas avait prononcé ces paroles en repensant à la vraie Naminé, celle de son monde. Toute sa vie, car elle n'était qu'une Simili, une demie-personne, elle avait dû se plier aux demandes des autres. De l'Organisation XIII. D'Ansem le Sage. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à la parole. Elle était leur prisonnière, leur esclave, incapable de se révolter contre eux. Pas question de lui faire revivre cela encore une fois ! En quoi un Simili était-il si différent d'un être humain ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais considéré comme un être à part entière ?! Ils avaient un corps, une âme, mais aussi un cœur ! Ces trois composant faisaient d'un être humain ce qu'il était, alors pourquoi les Similis n'étaient-ils pas traités de la même manière ?!

Doucement, Xion baissa son bras. Elle comprit que son invitation avait été rejetée.

**« On va devoir passer à la manière forte, donc »** annonça-t-elle.

Toujours sans aucune émotion apparente, la noiraude écarta les bras. Là, dans chacune de ses paumes se créa une boule de feu. Sans aucun doute un sort Brasier. Sans aucun état d'âme, Xion envoya une première salve en direction de Naminé. Voulant à tout prix défendre la jeune fille, Roxas brandit son épée dans l'espoir de stopper le sort. Sa lame mangea littéralement la boule enflammée, faisant rougir le fer comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du feu chez un forgeron. Seulement, la puissance du feu fut telle que l'épée se mit peu à peu à fondre. Surpris, le jeune garçon lâcha son arme désormais inutile. Il serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il espérer venir à bout de cette affreuse copie de Xion sans son épée ?! Les Keyblades étaient interdites dans ce monde, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir… Et sa magie… Il ne la maîtrisait pas autant qu'Aqua ! Elle ne lui servirait à rien !

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une alternative à tout cela, Xion lança une nouvelle salve de boules de feu. Dans un geste de protection, Roxas passa ses bras devant son visage. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mais si son corps pouvait servir de barrière pour protéger Naminé coûte que coûte, alors il était prêt à encaisser l'attaque sans broncher !

Le blondinet attendit que le sort le heurte de plein fouet, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se passait toujours rien. Relevant timidement la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand en remarquant que Xion ainsi que son sort venaient de littéralement se figer dans le temps. Roxas lança son regard bleu océan surprit en direction de Naminé. Cette dernière, une paume près de son cœur, les paupières fermées, et une main vers l'avant, semblait en pleine concentration.

**« Mon sort ne va pas tenir bien longtemps !** prévint la jeune fille. **Abats-la !**

‑ **Mais… Comment ? Si j'utilise ma Keyblade pour la terrasser, alors un cœur s'envolera vers le Kingdom Hearts !**

‑ **Cette créature n'a pas de cœur ! **lui rappela la princesse. **Je t'en prie Roxas, je ne tiendrai bientôt plus ! Je sens déjà mon sort que s'estompe petit à petit ! »**

A contre-coeur, Roxas leva une paume, et entre ses doigts apparu fidèlement Chaîne Royale. D'un simple coup, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion envoya valser le Brasier qui alla s'écraser contre un des poteaux qui servait de pilier au kiosque. Le toit trembla légèrement alors que le soutien s'effondrait dans un fracas assourdissant.

**« Naminé, va te mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de Xion ! »**

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se réfugia près du miroir, qui se trouvait à l'opposé des deux combattants.

Petit à petit, le sosie de Xion reprenait le contrôle de ses membres. Elle tourna lentement ses yeux rouges sang en direction de Roxas, avant de se poser sur la Keyblade. Toujours aucune expression. S'en était presque… déroutant.

**« Le Maître du Destin est aussi un Porteur de Keyblade ? Voilà qui est intéressant.**

‑ **La ferme ! **s'écria Roxas, hors de lui.** Fais-nous sortir d'ici !**

‑ **Déjà ? Mais le jeu commence à peine ! »**

A une vitesse fulgurante, la noiraude s'élança en direction de son opposant. Là, elle lui attrapa le visage d'une main, et lui fit goûter aux carreaux transparents sous leurs pieds. Roxas ressentit la violence du choc dans tout son être. Cette Xion ne rigolait pas !

D'un coup de pied, le sosie maléfique de sa meilleure amie envoya sa Keyblade valser au loin, avant de poser un autre pied sur la tête du jeune garçon, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Juxtaposant ses deux paumes entre elles, la jeune fille tenta d'effectuer un nouveau sort. Seulement, ne comptant pas se faire laminer aussi facilement, Roxas tendit le bras dans l'espoir de rappeler Chaîne Royale à lui. Mais, étonnamment, celle-ci refusa de sa matérialiser dans sa paume.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!**_ s'énerva intérieurement le Simili de Sora. _**Sans elle, je suis fichu ! »**_

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, son corps fut soudainement baigné d'une lumière bleutée. Puis il sentit ses muscles s'engourdir. Ils ne répondaient plus à son appel. Petit à petit, son corps se recouvrait d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Avant que son pied ne soit lui aussi pris dans la prison de glace, Xion le retira de la tête de Roxas, regardant d'une manière =indifférente son œuvre.

**« Parfait,** dit-elle une fois qu'il fut entièrement prisonnier sous la glace. **Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour t'emmener jusqu'à la reine. »**

Puis son regard rouge se tourna en direction de Naminé cette fois-ci. Cette dernière, apeurée, leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre face à la reine obscure, alors autant se rendre immédiatement.

Juste derrière elle, le miroir se mit à briller. Des bras noirs vinrent entourer les bras de Naminé et la tirèrent vers l'arrière, de sorte à la sortir de ce monde démoniaque. La princesse ne tenta même pas de se défaire de leur emprise. Puis deux soldats noirs sortirent à leur tour de la vitre. Axel et Saix. Ils soulevèrent tous deux le corps prisonnier de Roxas et ils franchirent le portail magique en sens inverse, leur prisonnier sous les bras.


	40. Infinies Noirceur - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Roxas et Naminé sont enfin sortis du miroir, mais ils sont désormais les prisonniers de Xion, qui semble avoir un plan en tête pour les deux jeunes gens..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Infinie Noirceur**

**Partie III**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Roxas constata qu'il était revenu à son point de départ, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la chambre de Naminé. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le monde des miroirs, n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, le jeune garçon se sentit comme oppressé. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. En effet, regardant tout autour de lui, le Simili de Sora remarqua avec inquiétude que ses chevilles étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise en bois, mais que ses mains, elles, étaient totalement libres. En face de lui se trouvait un large bureau sur lequel était posées plusieurs feuilles de papier jaunies par le temps, ainsi que sa plume qui avait reprit de son éclat. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?! Et Naminé dans l'histoire, où était-elle ?! Le blond tourna sa tête à droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, mais rien. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans la même pièce que lui. Par ailleurs, la tourelle était incroyablement silencieuse. Pas un bruit. Rien. Roxas était seul.

Ne souhaitant pas rester coincé ici toute sa vie, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux en direction de ses entraves. Il remarqua que celles-ci comportaient des serrures. Sa Keyblade parviendrait facilement à le libérer de ce mauvais pas !

Levant la main dans le but de l'invoquer, un événement le fit néanmoins sursauter avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Entra en trombe dans la pièce une Xion visiblement heureuse, suivie de près par deux de ses soldats noirs. Saix et Axel. Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à ce dernier. Comment lui, son meilleur ami, pouvait-il être son pire ennemi ?! De même pour Xion ! Puis il remarqua qu'une quatrième personne entra à son tour. Naminé. La tête baissée, ne supportant pas le regard que pouvait lui lancer Roxas, elle alla se placer lentement sur son lit, dos au blondinet. Elle ne disait rien. La jeune princesse se contentait pour le moment de rester parfaitement silencieuse.

**« Bien,** fit la souveraine maléfique en fermant violemment la porte. **Passons aux choses sérieuses. »**

Tandis que la noiraude s'avança d'un pas lent en direction de son prisonnier, ses deux gardes du corps personnels se placèrent chacun à une extrémité de la porte, comme pour la garder. Sans doute devaient-ils empêcher quiconque de les déranger.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Xion plaqua ses deux paumes sur le bureau en se penchant un peu plus en avant, son visage heurtant presque celui de Roxas. Ce dernier se mit par ailleurs à rougir violemment suite à ce soudain rapprochement.

**« Mon garçon**, commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. **Tu vas être un ange et te plier à tous mes désirs. »**

La reine noire se redressa légèrement et prit dans sa paume la plume magique qu'elle s'amusa à faire tourner entre ses fins doigts gantés. Celle-ci brillait intensément. On aurait presque dit qu'elle cherchait à aveugler la petite sœur de Kairi et Naminé. Puis Xion s'arrêta soudainement de jouer, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme dramatiquement songeuse. Ce changement de comportement était presque déroutant du point de vue de Roxas… !

**« Bon, montre-moi comment ça marche ! »** ordonna-t-elle en revenant à elle.

La jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs posa sèchement l'instrument d'écriture en face de Roxas. Ce dernier sursauta face à ce geste violent. Puis ses doigts se refermèrent en tremblant sur la plume. Il la juxtaposa juste au-dessus de la feuille de papier, puis suspendit soudainement son geste. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé écrire ! Le jeune garçon, prit au dépourvu, n'osa même pas relever ses iris en direction de Xion, de peur de croiser son regard.

**« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé… écrire ? » **questionna-t-il timidement, de peur de la froisser.

La reine noire ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée. Tous les regards, sauf celui de Xion, nullement perturbée par cette soudaine interruption, se levèrent en direction de l'entrée. Apparut devant eux un Terra tout à fait hostile. Méconnaissable, les yeux injectés de sang, il toisait de haut la noiraude. C'était clair aux yeux de tout le monde qu'il venait ici uniquement pour voir la souveraine.

Roxas recommença à prendre goût à l'espoir. Si Terra était ici, alors tous les autres Rebelles devaient l'être par la même occasion ! Ils étaient revenus pour les sauver !

**« Xion, il faut qu'on parle ! »** informa le jeune homme brun sur un ton sec.

Cette dernière, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur les lèvres, se tourna lentement en direction de son invité surprise. Prenant ses aises, la jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, et s'assit, une jambe croisée sur l'autre. Cette posture était digne des plus grandes dames.

**« Mon cher Terra,** fit la reine noire d'une voix mielleuse. **Que puis-je donc pour toi ? »**

L'on pourrait penser qu'elle employait ce ton avec lui uniquement pour le rendre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, car lui ne pouvait rien tenter contre elle, puisque ses deux gardes du corps étaient présents en cas de danger. Et puis, s'il s'en prenait directement à la reine, le brun savait les conséquences de son acte : il finirait assassiné en place publique après de longues et terribles souffrances dues à la torture.

Ce dernier répondit à son manque d'intérêt en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé tout en arquant un sourcil.

**« C'est une plaisanterie ?** dit-il sur le même ton. **Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici. »**

Xion passa ses doigts dans ses mèches obsidiennes, avant de rafistoler les plis de sa robe, nullement impressionnée par la façon dont son sujet s'adressait à elle.

**« Je suis une reine, très cher,** lui rappela-t-elle doucement, sur un ton presque ironique.** Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps nécessaire pour m'occuper des problèmes de tous mes loyaux sujets. J'ai également une affaire très urgente sur les bras, donc je te prierai de m'expliquer rapidement le problème qui t'accables car, vois-tu, je suis en pleine… »**

Elle détourna rapidement le regard en direction de Roxas, qui tenta de se faire plus petit devant cette imposante souveraine.

**« … disons, négociation politique. »**

Terra serra les poings de rage, faisant blanchir ses doigts. Xion se moquait ouvertement de lui. Et devant toute une assemblée en plus de cela !

**« Vous vous moquez de moi » **lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Comprenant que le faux rebelle infiltré commençait à hausser dangereusement le ton face leur souveraine, Axel et Saix dégainèrent d'un commun accord leurs armes tout en effectuant un pas menaçant. Xion leva une paume en l'air, leur ordonnant ainsi de ne rien faire, car elle avait la situation parfaitement sous contrôle.

**« Que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite ? **reprit la reine en faisant fi d'une probable agression de la part de son sujet. **Je suis une femme pressée, comme je tente désespérément de te le faire comprendre depuis ton arrivée dans cette pièce.**

‑ **Aqua, **fit-il seulement sur un ton sec. **Ma femme. Vous me l'aviez promise. »**

Roxas entendit Xion soupirer. Une minute… Il venait de manquer quelque chose. Que s'était-il réellement passé durant la soirée où avait eu lieu le bal ? Terra n'était-il pas censé être avec Riku et Aqua ? Si oui, alors comment la jeune femme s'était-elle faite capturer ? Ses deux compagnons auraient normalement dû subir le même sort, puisqu'ils étaient tous trois ensemble ! A moins que… À moins qu'ils ne se soient séparés. Peut-être que Riku s'en était sorti indemne et qu'il cherchait désormais un moyen de sortir les deux Porteurs de Keyblade ainsi que Naminé de cette situation désastreuse. Mais Terra… ? Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Dans son regard, dans son comportement, dans ses paroles. Il prétendait avoir affaire à Xion…

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient petit à petit dans l'esprit du Simili de Sora. Et si, depuis le début, Terra avait tout manigancé ? La première attaque sur le camp des rebelles, il n'était pas présent car en « mission » là où se trouvaient, comme de par hasard, toute une flopée de soldats noirs. Et puis l'attaque dans les souterrains du Domaine Enchanté : comment les soldats avaient-ils étaient mis au courant de leur présence ? Et ce qu'il s'est possiblement passé lors du bal… Terra avait dû manipuler Aqua sous les ordres de la reine depuis le début !

**« Depuis tout ce temps… »** murmura Roxas pour lui même.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais le jeune garçon ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il était complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

**« … Tu faisais semblant ?!** s'écria-t-il en levant des yeux embuées de larmes.** Regarde le malheur que tu as produit tout autour de toi ! Naminé est toujours enfermée dans cet endroit sordide contre son gré, Aqua est prisonnière de la Reine et je ne sais dans quel état elle se trouve actuellement, et je suis bloqué ici car on attend quelque chose de moi et de mon pouvoir dont j'ignore absolument tout ! Et tout cela pour quoi ?! Pour posséder une femme qui ne sera jamais tienne ! »**

Poussé par un élan de colère, Terra se rua en direction du sosie de son pseudo meilleur ami. Car, comme avec tous les Rebelles, il avait fait semblant. Il n'était pas réellement ami avec Ventus. Il devait juste paraître l'être le plus naturel du monde.

Xion, s'écarta vivement, ne voulant pas être aux prises avec ce taureau enragé. Se plaçant dans un coin de la pièce, elle apprécierait le spectacle, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Le brun empoigna Roxas par le col et le souleva grâce à sa force inhumaine, entraînant dans son geste la chaise sur laquelle Roxas était reliée. Il planta son regard démentiel dans le sien, et le Simili de Sora sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Terra. Il se contenta tout simplement de le clouer de nouveau au sol. Mais, avant de retourner à ses négociations avec la reine, il leva son poing et l'écrasa contre la joue de Roxas, dont la tête partit immédiatement sur le côté face à la puissance de l'impact. Trop sonné face à ce coup, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta simplement de fixer le sol à ses pieds, la bouche entre-ouverte dans une expression de béatitude. _**« Je le méritais »**_, se dit-il simplement.

Assise sur son lit, Naminé posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, surprise elle aussi par cet acte de violence. Pauvre Roxas ! Il n'avait fait que dévoiler le fond de sa pensée !

Comme si de rien n'était, le brun regagna sa place, et Xion en fit de même, lançant néanmoins un regard désapprobateur à son sujet.

**« Essaie de ne pas le tuer, tu sais que j'ai besoin de lui.**

‑ **Ce démon n'avait pas à m'insulter.**

‑ **Je vois pas en quoi il t'a insulté »** défendit Axel, à la surprise générale.

Terra lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Une irrésistible envie de lui trancher la tête s'empara de lui, mais il se ravisa. Il avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper.

**« Revenons-en au sujet principal,** ordonna le jeune homme en se tournant une dernière fois vers Xion. **Aqua. Je la veux. Maintenant.**

‑ **Tu me déranges dans mon glorieux projet d'avenir pour une histoire de femme ?** se vexa la noiraude en arquant un sourcil.** Je suis véritablement désolée, très cher, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle s'est enfuie.**

‑ **COMMENT ?**

‑ **Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé quelques soldats noirs à sa poursuite. Elle s'est terrée dans le Monde des Oracles. »**

Relevant petit à petit la tête, essayant de passer outre la douleur qui lui enflammait la joue, Roxas fronça les sourcils. Aqua n'était certes plus dans ce château, mais des soldats étaient tout de même à sa poursuite. Et puis, qu'était-ce exactement, ce « Monde des Oracles » ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour s'y rendre ?

**« Le Monde des Oracles ?** répéta Terra en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. **Mais n'est-il pas réputé pour être impossible d'accès ? »**

Un sourire mauvais naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Xion. Roxas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais venant de sa part, il s'attendait à tout. Quel stratagème avait-elle bien pu mettre en place pour pouvoir envoyer des soldats dans ce monde inaccessible comme remarqué par le brun ?

**« Kairi a eut la mauvaise idée de venir chercher sa sœur avec tout un tas de cristaux télé-porteurs. Il m'a juste suffit de les lui subtiliser.**

‑ **Pas bien rusée »** releva Terra avec un sourire en coin, heureux de pouvoir enfin se moquer ouvertement de la manière de penser de celle qu'il devait considérer comme sa supérieure.

Sans doute devait-il se rappeler de la fois où il lui avait fait croire que Xion était la fautive dans l'histoire du meurtre de Sora. Cela, seule Aqua était au courant pour le moment, même Roxas l'ignorait. Kairi était cependant une personne fort naïve et manipulable contrairement aux apparences.

**« Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ma femme revienne saine et sauve. Vos soldats noirs sont-ils vraiment fiables ?** questionna le jeune homme avec une pointe de défi dans le fond de sa voix.

‑ **Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »** s'emporta Axel derrière lui, qui ne supportait pas que l'on se moque ainsi de ses compagnons dont il était, en quelques sortes, le supérieur.

Quittant son poste, l'homme à la chevelure de feu s'approcha lentement de Terra, mains sur les hanches. Les deux jeunes hommes étant tous deux à la même hauteur, il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus grand et le plus imposant. Sans doute Terra grâce à ses muscles.

**« Je ne doute en rien de la capacité de mes hommes,** annonça le soldat noir fièrement. **Ils parviendront à nous ramener ta femme comme tu aimes l'appeler, et peut-être même d'autres cadeaux. Après tout, tous les Porteurs de Keyblade se cachent lâchement dans ce trou immuable. »**

Roxas fronça les sourcils. « Tous les Porteurs de Keyblade » ? Alors, il y avait d'autres personnes en ce monde, en plus des ses camarades, qui étaient capables d'en manipuler une ? Le jeune garçon aimerait beaucoup les rencontrer pour voir ce dont il en retournait !

**« Cependant, j'ai bien vu comment elle se comportait avec toi, ta soi-disant femme »** reprit le rouquin.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et prit une mine désolée.

**« Il va falloir que tu te fasses une évidence. Je crois pas qu'elle t'aime, mon ami. »**

Piqué au vif, Terra sentit une tornade d'émotions s'emparer de tout son être. Doute. Colère. Tristesse. Douleur. Le mépris pour cet être misérable. Comment osait-il lui affirmer cela ?! Il ne les connaissait même pas ! Peut-être avait-il autrefois travaillé en compagnie d'Aqua, mais il ne savait rien des véritables sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ! Tous deux vivaient une véritable passion, avant qu'elle ne soit sauvagement assassinée par ce méprisable Sora ! Et ce petit imbécile croyait tout savoir, tout comprendre, sur lui, sur elle, sur eux ! Il se trompait ! Et le brun se devait de le lui faire comprendre !

Adossé contre le bureau se trouvait l'épée de Roxas. D'un geste rapide, Terra tendit le bras pour s'en emparer. Sans aucune état d'âme, Terra fondit telle une furie sur Axel pour lui planter la lame bien aiguisée en direction de son cœur. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu eut tout juste le temps de comprendre que l'on venait de l'assassiner devant les yeux de sa reine bien aimée qu'il rendit son dernier souffle. Sèchement, le brun retira la lame de l'abdomen de son rival. Son geste était tellement violent qu'il en avait par la même occasion arraché le cœur de sa victime qui ne battait déjà plus, car coupé en deux.

Naminé et Roxas, qui avaient tous deux assistés à la scène en retrait, plaquèrent deux mains sur leur bouche face au choc. Quelle fin… atroce ! La jeune fille dû fermer les yeux pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Le Simili de Sora, quant à lui, détourna le regard en fermant puissamment les paupières. Même s'il était son ennemi dans ce monde, Axel ne méritait pas une mort aussi… barbare et cruelle ! D'autant plus qu'il ne la méritait pas ! Comme lui un peu plus tôt, il n'avait fait que lui révéler le fond de sa pensée ! Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Roxas en imaginant qu'il aurait pu subir le même sort, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait contrarié.

Xion, outrée par cette attitude, se rangea du côté de Naminé, en s'asseyant prudemment sur son lit. Une main à l'emplacement du cœur, elle semblait comme effondrée. Posant une paume tremblante sur son visage pour le cacher au reste de la salle, elle annonça d'une voix rouée :

**« Axel… Mon meilleur élément… »**

Peut-être était-ce l'imagination de Roxas, mais il lui semblait que la noiraude était secouée de soubresauts. Était-elle réellement en train de… pleurer ? Cet être méprisable serait-il capable d'avoir des sentiments ? Complètement étonnant et époustouflant !

**« Saix… »** appela la reine d'une voix étranglée.

Le jeune soldat aux longs cheveux bleus secoua la tête de droite à gauche, voulant à tout prix faire impasse sur l'horrible meurtre qui venait de se produire juste sous ses yeux. Il enjamba le corps inerte de son camarade pour se rendre au chevet de sa souveraine, non sans un léger pincement au cœur. Une main posée à l'emplacement du cœur, il se mit courtoisement à genoux face à sa souveraine.

**« Que puis-je pour satisfaire vos désirs ?**

‑ **Tue-le. Tue Terra. »**

A cet ordre, les yeux émeraudes de Saix s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur un des siens, juste sur les ennemis de la Couronne. Aurait-il seulement la force d'accomplir une telle immondice ?! Il s'agissait d'un ordre direct de sa reine, il ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

A contre-coeur, le beau jeune homme se redressa et s'avança lentement vers Terra, qui semblait être en proie à une folie incontrôlable. Une main plaquée sur son visage, il riait aux éclats. Dans sa paume résidait encore l'épée avec laquelle il avait mis fin à la vie d'Axel.

Roxas regardait toujours le corps inanimé du sosie de son meilleur ami. Le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie et venait se confondre avec la couleur vermeille du tapis au sol. Les yeux vitreux et la bouche entrouverte, c'était le pire des tableaux qui lui était donné de voir ! Une profonde tristesse s'empara de son cœur. Ce n'était certes pas son véritable ami, son Axel, son Lea, mais le voir ainsi lui déchirait tout simplement le cœur. Une affreuse pensée naquit lentement dans son esprit. Et si cela lui arrivait un jour ? Dans sa réalité. Et si Lea venait un jour à mourir ainsi, aussi atrocement, sous ses yeux, comment pourrait-il réagir ? La mort. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient affrontés à de nombreuses reprises, sans jamais se confronter réellement à elle. Car ils ne l'avaient jamais croisée d'aussi près. Elle pouvait sévir à n'importe quel moment, et toucher n'importe qui. Comme Axel maintenant.

Naminé, ayant entendu l'horrible ordre de sa grande sœur, se recroquevilla sur son lit. Voir une seule mort lui suffisait ! Une seconde la rendrait complètement folle ! Comme si être enfermée dans un miroir poursuivie par des êtres assoiffés de sang ne lui suffisait pas, il lui avait fallut affronter la mort d'un être humain, un être qu'elle avait côtoyé durant quelques années !

Saix s'approcha lentement de Terra, toujours en proie à son fou-rire. D'un geste rapide, il lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans les côtes, ce qui le fit se plier à quatre pattes à ses pieds. Il en lâcha sa lame qui s'écrasa à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le lit de la jeune princesse, là où personne ne penserait allait la chercher. Devant réagir instantanément, avant que sa victime ne puisse agir et ainsi contrer son unique attaque décisive, le bleu décrocha sa Claymore de son dos, et l'abattit avec une certaine pointe de remord sur la nuque de Terra. Le choc fut décisif. L'on entendit un brisement des os, puis une sorte d'objet cylindrique, une sorte de bille géante, rouler lentement sur le sol. La tête de l'assassin d'Axel finit sa course aux pieds de Roxas, qui paniqua en sentant le contact de la joue de Terra contre son pied.

Le Simili de Sora, à cause des deux meurtres qui venaient de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux, plaqua ses deux mains devant son visage. Il relâcha toute la pression et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Roxas voulait partir, s'enfuir d'ici, se réveiller dans sa chambre, à la Contrée du Départ, et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était rien qu'un minable cauchemar ! Les larmes dévalèrent telles deux puissantes cascades sur ses joues. Il était impuissant, face à la mort. Et c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait, la mort. Parce qu'elle était d'une part inévitable et d'une autre imprévisible. Elle frappait à n'importe quel moment, n'importe qui.

Saix se baissa pour récupérer la tête de l'assassin de son frère d'arme. Il la posa sur le dos de son propriétaire au sol sans qu'aucune émotion ne se dessine sur les traits de son visage, bien que son cœur en pensait autrement.

Xion, tentant de reprendre contenance, reprit son statut de reine autoritaire. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle se déplaça lentement en direction du bureau, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le corps inerte d'Axel étendu sur le tapis. Elle regardait son unique soldat noir restant droit dans les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser les têtes immondes des deux cadavres.

**« Saix. Fait appel à tes camarades encore au château et débarrasses-moi d'eux.**

‑ **Tout de suite, madame »** se résigna le jeune homme en s'abaissant loyalement.

Il sortit de la salle, sans même adresser un dernier regard à son camarade étendu de tout son long sur le tapis.

Roxas avait séché ses larmes, mais l'agonie tirait toujours ses traits. Naminé sanglotait quant à elle, toujours recroquevillée sur son lit.

Oui, la guerre. Quelle horreur.

Saix, aidés par quelques-uns des soldats noirs de la reine, débarrassa bien rapidement les corps encombrants de Terra et Axel de la petite chambre royale. Xion s'était déjà remise de la perte d'un de ses hommes d'arme, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux autres jeunes gens qui avaient assistés à la scène. Naminé avait certes arrêté de pleurer, mais elle se trouvait toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même dans ses draps. Roxas, quant à lui, pleurait toujours silencieusement. Certes, Terra était un véritable traître à ses yeux, un véritable enfoiré, mais il ne méritait pas une mort aussi atroce. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir sa tête posée contre son pied. Sans doute était-ce la sensation la plus désagréable qu'il avait eu à ressentir depuis le début de son existence !

La reine noire faisait les cents pas devant le bureau de Roxas, semblant réfléchir. Le Porteur de Keyblade n'y prêtait même plus attention, trop occupé à se repasser des centaines et des centaines de fois la scène immonde qui s'était déroulée juste sous ses yeux.

Soudain, Xion plaqua les deux mains sur le bureau de son prisonnier, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

**« Maintenant, il est temps que tu remplisses ta mission ! »**

Roxas leva des yeux fatigués vers elle. Il n'avait même plus la force de se battre et de refuser toutes ses demandes. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il se pliait à ses désirs ou non ? Xion voulait juste gagner en puissance, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui car il était son dernier espoir.

**« Soit tu m'aides à accomplir tous mes vœux, soit tu finis comme ce bon à rien de Terra ! »**

Le Maître du Destin déglutit de travers. Finir avec la tête tranchée ? Non merci ! Il avait déjà échappé à cette sentence lors de son premier passage au Pays des Merveilles, ce n'était pas pour la remettre à plus tard !

Xion glissa lentement dans la direction du blondinet un pot d'encre fraîche, mais Roxas le stoppa du plat de la main.

**« Pas besoin de ça, **dit-il durement.** La Plume est magique. Elle n'a par conséquent pas besoin d'encre. C'est la magie qui la fait fonctionner. »**

Comme pour le lui prouver, Roxas prit une feuille jaunie en face de lui et commença à gribouiller quelque chose. A peine eut-il posé le dernier point à sa phrase qu'il entendit derrière lui Naminé pousser un petit cri de stupeur. Venait d'apparaître juste devant elle une magnifique couronne argentée sertie de pierres précieuses en tous genres, qui devait sans aucun doute coûter une petite fortune !

Xion, ayant perçu elle aussi ce phénomène, s'empressa de lui arracher la feuille et de lire la phrase :

**«**_** "La pauvre petite princesse, traumatisée par les événements récents, reçu de la part de son sauveur une sublime couronne de princesse, digne de son rang." **_**»**

Un sourire pervers et satisfait étira lentement les lèvres de la reine noire.

**« Je vois**, fit-elle, émerveillée, **c'est tout bonnement très intéressant… »**

Xion recommença à faire plusieurs allers-retours dans la pièce. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son menton prit entre son pouce et l'index, elle semblait en grande réflexion.

**« Par quoi vais-je te faire commencer…,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées.** Tellement à faire… »**

Tout à coup, Roxas réalisa quelque chose. Elle semblait hésiter, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis leur première rencontre. Et il pouvait en jouer pour tenter de l'embrouiller encore plus, gagner du temps, mais aussi pour en savoir davantage sur Xion.

**« Je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller si… vous acceptez de répondre à certaines de mes questions. »**

La noiraude lança un regard noir à son prisonnier. Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive. Il devait résister face à elle pour espérer gagner un minimum de temps.

**« Quoi comme sortes de questions ?** questionna-t-elle sèchement, visiblement méfiante.

‑ **Je ne sais pas… Par exemple… Quel votre but ?**

‑ **Mon but ? Ha ! Rien de plus simple ! Contrôler l'espace et le temps dans l'espoir d'empêcher le Kingdom Hearts d'être invoqué !**

‑ **Et pourquoi cela ?**

‑ **Parce qu'il m'a dit que Kairi chercherait à le créer suite à la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. »**

Xion détourna le regard vers Naminé.

**« J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa précieuse petite sœur chérie, alors je l'ai gardée enfermée ici pour empêcher Kairi de perdre Naminé, la personne qu'elle aime le plus en ce monde. »**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Roxas. Ainsi, était-elle aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué que la cheffe des rebelles était amoureuse de son garde du corps personnel, et que sa mort serait le motif pour invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ?

**« Kairi est déjà sur le point d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts !** intervint à la surprise des deux jeunes gens Naminé. **C'est trop tard, le processus est déjà en marche !**

‑ **Quoi ?** s'écria la reine noire, les yeux devenus soudainement rouges de colère. **Mais comment est-ce possible ?!**

‑ **Parce que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde a été assassinée,** annonça Roxas en faisait mention de l'histoire tragique qu'avait vécue Kairi.** Sora, son garde du corps personnel est mort par votre faute ! Vous l'avez tué ! De vos propres mains ! »**

La noiraude fronça immédiatement les sourcils à cette annonce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux adolescents pitoyables l'accusaient d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

**« Je n'ai pas tué Sora,** annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. **Ni ordonné son assassinat. »**

Surpris par cette révélation inattendue, Roxas et Naminé se lancèrent un regard incertain. Mais si ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Sora, alors qui… ?

**« Terra..., **comprit immédiatement le jeune Porteur de Keyblade.** Cela explique tellement de choses… Comme la raison pour laquelle il a gagné aussi facilement la confiance de Kairi… »**

Le Simili de Sora secoua brusquement la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas à ce soucier des problèmes de Kairi pour le moment, il devait encore s'occuper du cas de Xion. Une chose qu'elle lui avait dite tout à l'heure restait pour le moment vaguement suspect.

**« Xion,** commença Roxas de sa voix la plus calme. **Vous avez mentionné un "il" un peu plus tôt. De qui s'agit-il ? Celui qui vous a prévenue pour le Kingdom Hearts, qui était-ce ? »**

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la souveraine maléfique.

**« Un jeune Porteur de Keyblade, tout comme toi. »**

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Un Porteur de Keyblade ? Mais qui serait assez stupide pour révéler l'existence du Kingdom Hearts à une reine aussi malveillante ?

**« J'ai besoin de son nom,** reprit Roxas, dont l'identité de cet être mystérieux attisait de plus en plus violemment sa curiosité.

‑ **On le nomme Vanitas. »**

Le jeune garçon manqua un battement. Vanitas… On lui avait déjà parlé de lui. L'être composé uniquement de Ténèbres, la partie obscure de Ventus. Évidement. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui d'autre à part lui aurait pu lui fournir une telle information ?

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, pour questionner davantage la reine sur les informations que Vanitas avait pu lui divulguer, mais la porte s'ouvrit à une vitesse rocambolesque. A l'embrasure apparut Saix, complètement paniqué.

**« Ma reine**, dit-il, le souffle coupé,** les rebelles nous attaquent ! ****»**

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues ;) :_**

**_"Oh non, pas lui..."_**

**_"Je suis profondément navré de faire subir un tel châtiment à une jeune fille telle que vous. Mes compagnons sont d'un rustre !"_**

**_"Cela fait dix ans que j'attendais de te faire payer ta trahison de ta vie. Tu seras donc le suivant sur l'échafaud."_**

**_"SORA ! ATTENTION !"_**

**_"Je suis désolée Sora, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix..."_**

**_"S'il ne le fait pas, son cœur risque de sombrer dans les Ténèbres."_**

**_"Laissez votre cœur vous guider._**  
**_\- « Que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide »..._**  
**_\- Tu connais cette devise ?"_**

**_"Des intrus ! A L'ATTAQUE !"_**

**_"Tu sais, les garçons, ils ne pensent qu'à leur propre intérêt."_**

**_"Peut-être parce qu'ils t'avaient oubliée."_**

**_"Mais c'est clairement pas mon jour !"_**

**_"A L'AIIIIIIIDE !"_**

**_"Les filles, je crois que l'on a trouvé notre nouveau jouet._**  
**_\- Nouveau... jouet ?"_**

**_"Merci de me suivre partout où je vais, et merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une situation dont j'avais parfaitement le contrôle._**

**_"Restez ici, je vais aller vérifier quelque chose..."_**

**_"Je crois que nous avons un différent à régler, toi et moi !"_**

**_"Hum... C'est qui à ton avis ?"_**

**_"J'aimerai bien faire le signe moi aussi, mais mon bras est coincé."_**

**_"Les Dieux réclament une offrande. L'un de vous sera sacrifié pour apaiser la colère des Dieux de la Nature."_**

**_"Chouette, je vais pouvoir faire des formes géométriques moi aussi !"_**

**_"Qui vient avec moi ?_**  
**_\- Peut-être après..._**  
**_\- T'es pas drôle !"_**

**_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ?"_**

**_"Eh, ce ne sera pas la petite qu'on a tenté de noyer la dernière fois ?"_**

**_"Peut-être qu'elle connaît sa cachette ! Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on doit l'embarquer !"_**

**_"Lâche-moi ! J'ai un compte à régler avec lui."_**

**_"Peut-être devrions-nous sortir pour essayer de la trouver nous-même. Rester ici pour se prendre la tête ne nous servira à rien."_**

**_"Personne pour surveiller une prisonnière ? Quelle terrible erreur de leur part."_**

**_"Attend ! Pourquoi ?_**  
**_\- Pourquoi quoi ?_**  
**_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?"_**

**_"Par le Kingdom Hearts, Sora !"_**

**_"Est-ce que vous croyez... que Vanitas tire vraiment les ficelles de tout ceci ?"_**


	41. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Le groupe de Sora, Xion et Terra a quitté le Jardin Radieux après de nombreuses révélations inquiétantes, comme la disparition des Mondes... Qu'est-ce qui attend notre trio par la suite ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie I**

Attachée autour du mât du bateau, Xion se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Solidement retenue par une corde, la jeune fille avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces pour retrouver l'usage de ses bras, impossible de se défaire de ses liens. En face d'elle, les pirates qui les avaient capturés dansaient et chantaient gaiement la gloire de leur capitaine.

A sa gauche se trouvait Terra, qui regardait leurs ravisseurs en haussant un sourcil de dédain, comme s'il trouvait la scène totalement ridicule et insensée. Sans doute que lui aussi se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés ici.

A la droite de la noiraude, Sora hurlait toutes sortes d'insultes à l'attention des pirates, qui faisaient mine de ne pas l'entendre. Xion se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment lui, cet être si pur et innocent, pouvait faire preuve d'une telle violence vis à vis d'un individu, mais surtout comment il connaissait l'existence de tels mots. La jeune fille en vint à la conclusion que Riku devait y être forcément pour quelque chose, parce que, oui, l'argenté pouvait se montrer très vulgaire par moments. Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas écouté, le châtain se mit à gémir comme un enfant. Son amie le trouva incroyablement chou.

**« Je l'avais bien dit que je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à un pirate… »** se rappela l'Élu, en faisant référence à son premier voyage aux Caraïbes, il y avait deux ans de cela.

Soupirant face à leur fâcheuse situation, Xion leva la tête et essaya de regarder par-dessus le bateau, cherchant le moindre petit bout de terre qui lui indiquerait leur position. Pour l'instant, ce monde ne lui disait rien.

**« Dites, vous savez où nous sommes ? **demanda-t-elle à l'intention de ses deux amis, ses yeux parcourant toujours l'horizon face à eux.

‑ **J'ai bien ma petite idée,** commença Terra sur un ton las.

‑ **Moi je sais ! **s'écria Sora, à la fois visiblement agacé et euphorique. **C'est le Pays Imaginaire !**

‑ **C'est bien ce que je pensais… »** soupira le Maître de la Keyblade.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle n'y aurait jamais songé !

**« Ah oui ? C'est drôle, je suis déjà venue ici avec Roxas et Axel, mais je ne me souvenais pas de ce bateau…**

‑ **Sérieusement ?** fit Sora en posant son regard bleu océan sur son amie, dont les pupilles cherchaient toujours un coin de terre sur le large. **Moi c'est la seule chose que j'ai visité quand je suis venu dans ce monde. Ou plutôt, quand j'ai été **_**forcé**_** à visiter ce monde. »**

Xion ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui demander plus d'explication, mais le silence soudain sur le pont la coupa dans son geste. Les pirates s'étaient rangés en ligne devant la porte d'une cabine. Sur celle-ci avait été peinte une tête de mort ridicule sur un fond rouge vermeil, sans doute pour rappeler le sang, mais la couleur s'effritait. Cette porte méritait une bonne mise à neuf. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, arrachant un sursaut à Sora et Xion qui apparemment ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre aussi violemment. Un homme à l'allure hautaine en sortit. Habillé d'une longue veste rouge et d'un chapeau large à plume qui recouvrait une partie de son visage, son accoutrement indiquait que c'était lui, le capitaine de ce bateau.

**« Oh non, pas lui… »** soupirèrent en chœur les deux garçons du groupe.

La noiraude fronça les sourcils, intriguée par leurs paroles. Ils le connaissaient bien, tous les deux, visiblement. Ils avaient dû le rencontrer par le passé.

**« Comment ça, « pas lui » ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par toute l'assemblée de pirates, mais surtout du Capitaine lui-même.

Ses amis ne répondirent pas de suite, ce qui accentua son profond sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose lui disait que cet homme ne leur voulait pas du bien, puisqu'ils étaient ses prisonniers, visiblement.

Le capitaine s'avança d'un pas assuré en direction de ses trois captifs. A son passage, tous les pirates lui envoyaient des compliments flatteurs tels que : **« Vous êtes le meilleur, Capitaine ! »** ; **« Vous êtes le plus beau, Capitaine ! »**. Toutes ces fausses flatteries donnaient envie de vomir à la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-on admirer un homme comme celui-ci ? Chaque phrase semblait gonfler de joie l'homme aux boucles noires.

Une fois à leur hauteur, le Capitaine au manteau rouge baissa son regard ténébreux et dédaigneux sur Xion. Il avait de lourdes cernes violettes sous les yeux qui lui donnaient un âge plutôt avancé. Ses longs cheveux noirs, gras et bouclés, tombaient sur ses frêles épaules.

Tout à coup, un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres. Il enleva son chapeau et fit une révérence devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée par ce geste de courtoisie, mais surtout dégoûtée par la vue de cet homme.

**« Je suis profondément navré de faire subir un tel châtiment à une jeune fille telle que vous. Mes compagnons sont d'un rustre ! »**

La noiraude lança un regard désespéré à Sora, cherchant une quelconque aide auprès de son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit par un fou-rire à peine contrôlé. Terra, quand à lui, se contentait de fusiller de ses yeux cristallins le capitaine du navire. Xion ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes, certainement une histoire qui avait mal finie !

**« Elle est trop jeune pour toi »** déclara le Maître de la Keyblade sur un ton qui se voulait sévère.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Terra avait répondu à son appel ! Heureusement qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui !

Le pirate, visiblement contrarié à en croire la flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux noirs, vissa son chapeau à plumes sur sa tignasse obsidienne, avant de sortir son épée de son fourreau et de la planter au dessus de la tête du brun. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas, au grand étonnement de Xion. Elle aurait au moins eu le réflexe de baisser la tête pour éviter de recevoir un coup de lame !

**« Vaurien ! Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton au Capitaine du Jolly Roger ?!** le réprimanda le vieil homme, visiblement contrarié par le manque de retenu de son prisonnier.

‑ **Tu n'as pas changé, Crochet,** continua de narguer Terra, qui s'était pris au jeu.

‑ **Est-ce qu'on se… »** débuta le Capitaine du Jolly Roger.

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement, comme s'il venait de mettre le doigt sur une chose importante. Un souvenir enfoui.

**« Ah oui. Toi. »**

Sora donna un coup de coude dans le bras de sa camarade à côté de lui.

**« Pst !** l'apostropha-t-il, curieux. **Il se passe quoi ?**

‑ **Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu du mal à suivre… ! »**

Le Capitaine planta son épée dans le sol, juste à côté du pied de Xion, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de terreur.

**« Cela fait dix ans que j'attendais de te faire payer ta trahison de ta vie. Tu seras donc le suivant sur l'échafaud. »**

Crochet se tourna une fois de plus vers la noiraude, jouant de son crochet avec les cheveux de jais de la jeune fille. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres. Xion frémit de dégoût. Cet homme, en plus d'avoir un physique repoussant, sentait le poisson pourri.

«** Je suis un homme courtois,** annonça-t-il sur un ton mielleux.** Les dames d'abord !**

‑ **Quoiii ?! »** s'étrangla Xion, ne comprenant pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

Plusieurs pirates vinrent alors couper les liens qui retenaient la Porteuse de Keyblade prisonnière, tandis que d'autres empêchaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les deux autres de venir en aide à la jeune fille, désormais libérés aux aussi. Sora hurlait à mort pour les empêcher de mener Xion vers la planche tout en se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de ses nouvelles entraves humaines, mais les loups de mer faisaient mine de ne pas l'entendre. Une fois encore.

L'adolescente se retrouva les poignets liées dans son dos, tandis qu'on la poussait irrémédiablement en direction de l'échafaud.

Un petit pirate grassouillet vint apporter le trône de Crochet sur le pont, ainsi qu'un cigare exagérément grand qu'il plaça dans la bouche du Capitaine, avant de l'embraser grâce à une allumette. Le vieil homme s'assit et admira d'un œil mauvais l'affreux spectacle, se délectant des cris de terreurs des trois Porteurs de Keyblade.

Désormais les deux pieds sur la planche en bois, impossible pour Xion de revenir en arrière. Elle était bloquée des deux côtés. L'océan sans fond face à elle et les sabres aiguisés des pirates dans son dos. Des deux côtés, la noiraude se trouvait face à la mort, puisqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de nager à cause de ses entraves.

**« Saute ! Saute ! Saute ! Saute ! »** chantaient les pirates à l'unisson.

Paniquée, la jeune fille lança un regard de détresse à Sora. Celui-ci était retenu prisonnier par minimum cinq pirates. L'un l'avait attrapé par le cou, tandis que les autres lui retenaient bras et jambes, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Terra, quand à lui, ne semblait guère mieux non plus. Il ne se débattait pas autant avec leurs ravisseurs, mais le jeune homme essayait de temps en temps de se dégager de leur emprise sur ses bras. Mais rien n'y faisait.

**« Allez, dépêche-toi de sauter ! »** s'écria soudainement un loup de mer dans l'assemblée.

Un sabre vola subitement dans sa direction. Ne pouvant pas invoquer sa Keyblade pour le contrer, Xion dû se contenter de l'esquiver. Elle fit donc un pas sur le côté, mais au lieu d'y rencontrer le bois de la planche, son pied vacilla dans le vide. La noiraude perdit rapidement l'équilibre, et son corps dégringola vers les océans. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué juste avant, mais un crocodile nageait gaiement à la surface de l'eau turquoise, attendant son déjeuner impatiemment. Elle.

**« Xiooooooon ! »** hurla de rage Sora en ne voyant plus son amie.

Le châtain arrêta soudainement de se débattre. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber en cascade sur ses joues rondes. Son cœur se serra, persuadé de la mort de son amie. Et il culpabilisa. S'il avait été assez fort pour pouvoir se débarrasser de tous ces pirates, il aurait pu la sauver, lui éviter la noyade ! Mais quelle mort atroce ! Puis le jeune garçon pensa à la réaction de Lea et Roxas quand ils l'apprendront. Ils allaient lui en vouloir, c'était certain ! Comment allait-il faire pour leur annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle ? Il se haïssait, à cet instant présent.

**« T'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense, tu baisses dans mon estime, Crochet ! »** dit soudainement la voix guillerette d'un jeune garçon.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade encore sur le pont levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, et découvrirent avec soulagement et étonnement qu'un garçon qu'ils connaissaient bien volait au-dessus de l'océan, une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Xion dans les bras. Cette dernière se tenait fermement à son col vert, pour ne pas tomber.

**« Peter Pan ! »** s'écrièrent de joie Sora et Terra en chœur.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux vers ses deux anciens camarades. Xion lui dit alors quelque chose à l'oreille que personne ne put entendre. Puis le-dit Peter Pan descendit en piqué vers les deux Porteurs de Keyblade.

Immédiatement, dès qu'ils virent le garçon vêtu de vert voler dans leur direction, les pirates s'écartèrent tous et lâchèrent par la même occasion leur deux otages. Ils allèrent ensuite se réfugier lâchement dans leurs cabines sous le pont.

Peter posa à peine un pied au sol que Xion se hâta de sauter sur le pont. Sora, ne pouvant contenir sa joie quand au retour inespéré de la jeune fille, se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant de ses bras réconfortants.

**« Tu nous as tous fait une peur bleue ! **lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

‑ **J'ai eu peur moi-même ! Heureusement que Peter était là. »**

La noiraude se tourna vers son sauveur et s'inclina silencieusement pour le remercier.

**« C'était normal, voyons ! »**

Tout à coup, des petits tintements, semblable à des petites clochettes, se firent entendre. Un minuscule point lumineux se mit à tournoyer autour du rouquin, intensifiant le tintement. Puis le point de lumière s'arrêta de gigoter, et une petite forme humanoïde prit forme. Il s'agissait d'un petit être, une fillette, blonde avec des ailes tellement blanches qu'elles paraissaient presque transparentes. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait sermonner Peter Pan.

**« Quelle est mignonne !** s'exclama Xion avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

‑ **Oh ! C'est Clochette ! »** s'écria Sora en reconnaissant la petite fée.

Le garçon du Pays Imaginaire ne se préoccupait plus de son amie, préférant se concentrer sur les Porteurs de Keyblade.

**« Eh, mais c'est toi Sora !** sembla enfin se souvenir Peter.** Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! »**

Le châtain se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. La dernière fois qu'il était venu au Pays Imaginaire, ou plutôt sur le bateau du Capitaine Crochet, c'était il y a plus de deux ans. Il avait promis de vite repasser les voir, une fois qu'il aurait sauvé les mondes, mais il avait un petit peu oublié, car il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de temps de répit pour faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. L'Élu espéra qu'il en était de même pour le rouquin, qu'il avait lui aussi oublié sa promesse.

**« Alors, tu as pu retrouver ta copine ? »** demanda Pan avec un sourire malicieux, débordant de sous-entendus.

Sora rougit à l'interpellation « copine ». Kairi et lui ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle, bien qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux des sentiments similaires l'un envers l'autre. Du moins, cela, il le pensait.

**« Oui, Kairi va bien. »**

Enfin, il l'espérait. Le châtain n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille depuis le début de leur mission. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Peter se tourna ensuite vers Terra. Il plissa les yeux, comme essayant de se remémorer quelque chose d'important. Son visage, sans doute.

**« On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu.**

‑ **On s'est affronté sur l'île au crâne »** lui rappela le brun sur un ton presque las.

Le Maître de la Keyblade n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce temps maudit où il était assez naïf pour croire toutes les belles promesses qui s'offraient à lui.

**« Tu sais, quand j'ai été assez stupide pour aider ce vieux fou de Crochet, **précisa-t-il, espérant que la mémoire du jeune garçon lui revienne.

‑ **Ah oui ! Ca me revient maintenant ! »** se remémora Pan avec un sourire amical.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous gaiement, personne n'avait remarqué la présence du Capitaine du Jolly Roger juste derrière eux. Ce dernier se tenait derrière Peter Pan, son sabre juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune garçon, prêt à la lui asséner. Une once de folie se reflétait dans ses yeux ténébreux. Une folie meurtrière.

Terra fut le seul qui nota sa présence. Réagissant immédiatement, le jeune homme poussa le rouquin hors de porté du Capitaine. Il fit apparaître Terre Condamnées à la vitesse de la lumière dans une gerbe d'étincelles et para juste à temps le coup qui aurait put être fatal.

**« Raaaaah ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on soit dans mes pattes ?! **rugit Crochet au bord de l'aberration.

‑ **C-C-Capitaine… »** tenta d'intervenir le petit homme grassouillet qui lui avait apporté son trône un peu plus tôt.

Ce petit pirate semblait suivre son supérieur à la trace. Il était bien plus courageux que ses compères, par ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la fuite en apercevant Peter Pan. Ce pirate demeurait bien plus brave que son apparence frivole laissait penser.

**« Pas maintenant, Mouche ! **s'énerva Crochet. **J'ai un petit compte à régler avec Peter et ses laquais !**

‑ **« Laquais » ?** pointa Xion en invoquant à son tour Chaîne Royale.** Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'insulte. »**

La jeune fille adopta bien rapidement une position offensive, imitée par Sora et Terra.

**« Un combat contre le vieux poisson pourri ?** releva Peter avec un sourire en coin, visiblement ravi. **Je suis complètement partant ! »**

Il sortit de sa ceinture une petite dague en argent qu'il pointa en direction du Capitaine du Jolly Roger, qui ne cilla pas à la vue de toutes ces armes pointées contre lui. Il semblait étonnement confiant.

**« V-Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à tant d'adversaires !** tenta de raisonner Mouche. **C-Capitaine, on devrait vite partir avant que…**

‑ **Silence, Mouche ! Tu me déconcentres !**

‑ **Mais Capitaine, avec toutes ces créatures blanches… ! »**

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. Des « créatures banches » ? Au même moment, un Reflet passa à la volée devant Sora, lui égratignant légèrement le bras avec ses doigts en forme de lames, avant de rejoindre un groupe de Similis à l'apparence différente plantés devant la porte menant aux cabines.

Crochet grinça des dents, relevant le nombre incroyable de créatures comme celle-ci sur son bateau. Il le savait : jamais il ne ferait le poids face à ces drôles d'adversaires. Autant laisser Peter et ses laquais s'en débarrasser pour lui ! Il reprendrait possession de son navire plus tard, le plus urgent pour le moment restait sa survie !

Les deux pirates accoururent immédiatement en direction des petites barques prévues spécialement pour l'évacuation d'urgence. Une fois installés, le Capitaine trancha les cordes retenant la barque suspendue au Jolly Roger sans ménagement. Ils tombèrent littéralement à l'eau, provoquant une sorte de mini raz-de-marré.

Tout à coup, un tic-tac semblable à celui de l'aiguille trotteuse d'une montre résonna aux oreilles du Capitaine. Le visage de Crochet se mit à pâlir dangereusement, devenant aussi blanc qu'un linge propre. Tout autour de leur embarcation de fortune nageait tranquillement un crocodile aux écailles verdâtres qui lançaient de temps en temps des petits rayons de couleur semblable à un arc-en-ciel.

Hors de lui, l'homme aux boucles noires s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son fidèle acolyte, tremblant comme une feuille.

**« M-M-Mouche ! Il veut mon autre m-main !**

‑ **Du calme, Capitaine ! »**

Réagissant immédiatement, le petit pirate s'empara des rames et entreprit de s'éloigner du crocodile en vitesse. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas bien décidé à laisser ses deux délicieuses proies lui filer aussi rapidement entre les crocs. Le reptile avait faim, et il comptait bien faire de Crochet et Mouche son déjeuner !

Il ne lui fallut que deux coups de mâchoire pour tailler en pièces les rames de la barque, bloquant ainsi les pirates sur place. Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen d'avancer. Puis le reptile des océans repris ses rondes tout autour des deux pirates, haussant les sourcils en rythme avec le son du tic-tac.

**« Allez, ouste, va t'en !** ordonna Mouche, qui pensait sincèrement qu'il suffisait de le lui demander pour que le crocodile l'écoute. **Le Capitaine ne souhaite pas te voir, alors laisse-nous tranquille ! »**

Nullement impressionné par la menace, le crocodile bondit en premier sur Crochet, qui, à son goût, lui semblait le plus appétissant des deux. Celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas périr sous les dents aiguisées du reptile, se jeta désespérément à l'eau. Puis il nagea à toute vitesse en direction opposée de son poursuivant, souhaitant à tout prix le semer. Remarquant que le crocodile le suivait toujours à la trace, l'homme aux boucles noires commença à dévier sa trajectoire, faisant de larges ronds, puis zigzagant ridiculement dans l'eau.

**« C-C-Capitaine ! »** hurlait Mouche toujours dans la barque, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à son supérieur.

Accroché au rebord du Jolly Roger, Sora regardait la scène burlesque en se tordant de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point le Pays Imaginaire était drôle !

**« Dis Sora, au lieu de rigoler, peut-être que tu devrais venir nous donner un petit coup de main, non ? »** le rappela à l'ordre Terra.

L'Élu se désintéressa des deux pirates pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat.

**« Oh, oui, désolé ! »** s'excusa platement le jeune garçon.

Le châtain bondit en direction du Maître de la Keyblade, se plaçant dos à lui. Il fit apparaître entre ses mains Chaîne Royale. Les sourcils de nouveau froncés par la concentration, Sora examinait avec attention les quelques Similis qui lui faisaient face. Dans la horde d'ennemis se trouvaient des Reflets, très basiques, mais également des Samouraïs. Que faisaient-ils ici, ceux-là ? N'obéissaient-ils pas uniquement à Roxas, autrefois ?

Un Reflet tenta une percée, se glissant furtivement entre les jambes de l'Élu. Ce dernier parvint facilement à l'éliminer d'un seul coup, étant la race de Simili la plus faible.

Sentant que Terra s'enfonçait de son côté entre les lignes ennemies, le châtain décida d'en faire de même. Il se glissa subrepticement entre les Reflets pour les décimer un à un en coup en traître. C'était une technique plutôt efficace contre ce type uniquement de Simili. Il l'avait développée il y avait de cela deux ans, lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce nouveau type d'ennemi pour la première fois. En réalité, Sora soupçonnait Roxas d'avoir lui-même trouvé la parade, et la lui avait pour ainsi dire donnée sans même sans être rendu compte lorsque leurs cœurs fusionnèrent de nouveau. Depuis, il la gardait précieusement en mémoire !

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade sur le pont se retrouvèrent bien rapidement encerclés par une armée de Samouraïs dont les rangs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de grossir. Il apparaissait toujours plus d'ennemis, comme s'il y en avait une réserve infinie ! Serrant un peu plus le pommeau de sa Keyblade, Sora remarqua soudainement l'absence de Xion. Regardant tout autour de lui, le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à localiser son amie.

L'Élu échangea quelques coups avec trois Samouraïs qui avaient eut le courage de venir le défier. Il para une offensive du plat de Chaîne Royale, puis força son assaillant à reculer de plusieurs pas. Réagissant au quart de tour, le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi parvint in extremis à esquiver grâce à une roulade sur le côté les quatre lames des deux autres Similis qui lui faisaient affront. Se remettant rapidement sur ses jambes et tenant fermement sa Keyblade à deux mains, Sora chargea en direction de ses adversaires. Il entailla le premier au niveau du torse, là où il avait remarqué une brèche, avant d'effectuer une pirouette sur le côté dans le but d'asséner un coup fatal dans le dos du second. Puis le châtain se tourna de nouveau vers les Similis restant. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il venait certes d'en éliminer deux, il n'avait pas l'impression que leur nombre venait de diminuer.

Effectuant quelques pas en arrière, Sora vint heurter le dos de Terra. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son Maître lui fit comprendre que leur situation était loin de s'améliorer. Il était lui aussi aux prises des Similis, et vivait exactement la même expérience : il en arrivait toujours plus. Ils s'épuisaient pour rien.

**« Où est Xion ? **demanda Sora, reportant son attention sur la horde de Samouraï qui les fixait sans bouger.

‑ **Là-haut, à la barre. Elle se bat en compagnie de Peter. »**

L'Élu se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du lieu indiqué par le brun. Effectivement, la noiraude était elle aussi aux prises avec quelques Similis, mais elle avait la chance de se trouver face à de simples Reflets. A ses côtés se battait vaillamment Pan, qui donnait de temps à autre des coups dans le vide. En effet, aucune arme hormis les Keyblades ne pouvaient espérer faire de mal à des Similis.

**« Xion !** s'écria le jeune garçon en espérant attirer l'attention de son amie. **Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »**

La jeune fille effectua une roulade furtive, déstabilisant les quelques Reflets qui lui tournaient autour, puis les firent tous disparaître d'un seul coup de Keyblade.

**« Comme tu le vois : on gère ici. »**

Elle donna un énième coup à un Simili qui tenta de lui faire du mal, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

**« SORA ! **s'exclama tout à coup la noiraude, ses traits étirés en une expression d'horreur. **ATTENTION ! »**

N'étant plus focalisé sur ses ennemis, Sora ne remarqua pas le Samouraï qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Le Simili lui planta sans aucune retenue l'un de ses sabres dans les côtes. Le châtain poussa un long cri de douleur en sentant la lame se retirer lentement de ses entrailles. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur insoutenable, il lança sous le coup de la rage Chaîne Royale sur toute la horde de monstres, les désintégrant tous par la même occasion. Plus aucune de trace de Simili dans les environs. Même ceux se trouvant auparavant à la barre avaient disparus.

Se tenant le ventre au niveau du flanc gauche, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur les planches en bois du navire. Il sentit Terra se précipiter vers lui pour tenter de lui prêter main forte. Son esprit commençait déjà à dériver dangereusement ailleurs.

**« Tient bon, on va te sortir de là ! »**

Le Maître plongea ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche de Potions, celles qu'Aerith leur avaient bien gentiment offertes avant de quitter le Jardin Radieux. Mais elles demeuraient introuvables.

Levant la tête vers la barre, le brun remarqua Xion arriver à toute hâte en volant. Peter avait dû lui prodiguer de la poussière de fée, indispensable pour voler au Pays Imaginaire uniquement. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol aux côtés de Sora. Ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens, toujours sous l'effet de la douleur, mais commençait également à délirer. Il murmurait de drôles de choses, semblant pester contre lui-même. Paniquée, la noiraude sortit en tremblant une fiole verdâtre. Elle en défit le capuchon et l'approcha de la blessure du jeune garçon.

**« Ca risque de piquer un peu… »** prévint-elle doucement, même si elle savait que son camarade ne l'écoutait certainement pas.

En effet, prendre de la Potion pure n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Il fallait toujours l'appliquer avec au minimum un bout de tissu pour limiter ses effets secondaires. Ceux-ci se résumaient souvent à des douleurs insupportables doublées de spasmes violents. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. C'était cela, ou bien Sora allait périr.

Xion laissa couler quelques gouttes sur le trou béant. Le châtain se mit à crier encore plus fort qu'auparavant, ne supportant pas la douleur. L'entendre hurler comme s'il était à l'article de la mort était pour ses amis la pire des souffrances. Ses cris durèrent un bon quart d'heure, puis sa blessure se referma, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice. Malheureusement, elle risquait de rester présente jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Légèrement remis sur pied, mais la douleur étant toujours présente bien qu'elle commençait à diminuer, Sora s'assit sur le plancher du pont. Il tâtonna doucement sa cicatrice, vérifiant que le trou ne pourrait pas se rouvrir, tout en essuyant du dos de sa main gantée ses quelques larmes de douleur.

Terra posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de son élève.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » **demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

L'Élu hocha la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Hurler comme il l'avait fait lui avait arraché les cordes vocales.

**« Je suis désolée Sora, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…,** s'expliqua Xion en rangeant la fiole de Potion dans l'une de ses poches.

‑ **T'en fais pas, ça va »** dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune garçon tenta de se relever pour se remettre sur ses jambes, mais celles-ci fléchirent sous son poids. Il s'écroula de nouveau au sol. Fou de rage, Sora cogna du poing contre les planches de bois. Il laissa par la même occasion quelques larmes de frustration couler.

**« J'ai ai marre !** s'énerva-t-il soudainement, à la surprise générale.

‑ **Sora, qu'est-ce qui… » **tenta la noiraude en ouvrant grand les yeux, déstabilisée par ce soudain changement d'humeur.

La jeune fille tendit une main pour le rassurer, mais Terra l'en empêcha. Le Maître de la Keyblade secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Laisse-le s'exprimer. C'est important de sortir tout ce que l'on a sur le cœur **» expliqua le brun.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade baissa la tête, déçue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami.

**« S'il ne le fait pas,** poursuivit le jeune homme sur un ton posé, **son cœur risque de sombrer dans les Ténèbres. »**

Xion se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle repensa à sa propre impuissance, quand elle faisait encore partie de l'Organisation XIII. Elle aussi avait gardé toute sa frustration pour elle, sans en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa tristesse avait fini par la perdre.

**« Pourquoi ?!** rugit Sora de plus belle. **Pourquoi suis-je autant inutile depuis le début de ce voyage ?! Je ne suis bon qu'à frôler la mort ! D'abord les Sans-Coeurs, puis Vanitas, et maintenant des Similis ?! »**

Désormais à genoux, le châtain fixa quelques instants ses mains, pensif. S'en suivit quelques secondes de silence, avant de reprendre :

**« Je ne comprends pas… Je tire ma force de mes amis, et deux d'entre eux sont là, avec moi, alors comment expliquer ma faiblesse… ? »**

L'Élu écarquilla soudainement les yeux, réalisant quelque chose.

**« C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas là… »** murmura le jeune garçon, semblant comme en proie à une nouvelle folie.

Les effets secondaires de la Potion à vif.

**« Riku et Kairi. Ils ne sont pas là physiquement. La même chose pour Donald et Dingo. »**

Sora leva les yeux vers les cieux. Le ciel bleu turquoise et sans nuage procurait un effet apaisant dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Ce ciel si pur lui rappelait étrangement les Îles du Destin. Mais il y avait autre chose. Ce bleu si envoûtant…

**« J'espère qu'ils vont bien… »**

Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine en se remémorant le visage de Kairi. Il sourit face à ce doux sentiment. Elle lui manquait drôlement. Seulement, ce dernier s'effaça bien rapidement pour laisser place au visage de Riku. Le cœur du châtain s'affola et battit puissamment dans sa cage thoracique. Pris au dépourvut, Sora posa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils devant cet imprévu.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ? »** murmura-t-il, méfiant.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur cet anomalie. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Xion sur son épaule. Levant ses iris océans vers la jeune fille, il constata avec étonnement que ses yeux étaient embrumés. L'Élu lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir la noiraude. Celle-ci s'y précipita sans aucune hésitation, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Le châtain lui caressa doucement le dos pour la rassurer, le cœur lourd. Entendre ses amis pleurer était pour lui la plus horrible des tortures au monde. Bientôt, les bras rassurants de Terra vinrent se rajouter à cette étreinte.

**« Nous devons rester forts,** dit le Maître de la Keyblade. **Notre voyage n'est pas encore terminé, nous devons encore trouver la source de nos problèmes. »**

Le jeune homme défit son étreinte, suivit par la Porteuse de Keyblade. Cette dernière essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore le coin de ses yeux d'un revers de bras, honteuse d'avoir ainsi laisser paraître ses émotions. Elle se leva, puis tendit une main à Sora pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, le jeune garçon vacilla légèrement, sa tête lui tournant encore un peu à cause de la Potion et de la douleur, mais il parvint à trouver un équilibre stable en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Xion.

Au loin, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade virent Peter Pan revenir en volant. Ils s'étaient tellement préoccupés de l'état physique et moral de Sora qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que leur ami était partit quelques instants.

**« Je suis allé chercher Clochette,** expliqua le chef des Garçons Perdus en se posant sur le pont, juste à côté de Sora.

‑ **Elle était partie ?** s'étonna la noiraude en haussant les sourcils.

‑ **Oui, je crois que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te donner de poussière de fée. Elle est jalouse, t'en fais pas pour ça, ça lui passera. »**

La petite créature voletait aux cotés de Peter. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lançait un regard inquisiteur à la jeune fille, qui se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise.

**« Jalouse ?** répéta Xion, incrédule. **Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour !**

‑ **Hé, **intervint Sora, **mais si je me souviens bien, Clochette est jalouse de toutes les filles qu'elle croise ! »**

La fée se mit à cliqueter puis à tournoyer autour de son protégé, comme agacée par les paroles de Sora. Ce n'était sans doute pas agréable pour elle de voir que son ami se souvenait d'elle uniquement pour sa jalousie.

**« Ca me rappelle la fois où je me suis retrouvé prisonnier ici, dans le Jolly Roger, **se remémora le jeune garçon en levant des yeux rêveurs vers le ciel. **Clochette avait refusé de venir en aide à Wendy et Kairi à cause de la jalousie… »**

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour la petite Clochette. Devenue rouge de colère, elle s'élança furieusement en direction de Sora pour lui asséner un léger coup de pied dans le nez. Le châtain lâcha un petit cri, plus par peur que par douleur, puis la petite fée tira la langue à Xion avant d'aller se lover dans les cheveux de Terra, qui étonna fortement ce dernier. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, sentant déjà tous les regards posés sur lui. Le Maître de la Keyblade se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les garçons doivent s'inquiéter,** informa Pan en faisant un bon pour s'élever au-dessus du plancher du navire.

‑ **Les garçons ?** releva Sora.

‑ **Les Garçons Perdus, c'est ça ? »** vérifia Terra en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter opina du chef pour approuver sa réponse.

**« Je crois me souvenir d'eux… Mais que très vaguement,** compléta le brun.

‑ **Je suis persuadé qu'eux, ils seront ravi de te revoir ! Tu sais, ils me parlent souvent de toi !** s'enjoua le garçon volant.

‑ **Sérieusement ?!** s'écria Sora en laissant tomber ses bras de déception. **J'aimerai être aussi populaire ! »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade se passa un main sur la nuque, visiblement gêné.

** « Tu sais, tu l'es aussi Sora,** releva Xion pour le réconforter par ses maigres moyens.

‑ **C'est vrai ?!** s'étonna ce dernier avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

‑ **Oui, c'est juste que tu ne le remarques pas parce que pour toi, qu'une seule personne ne compte à tes yeux.**

‑ **Ah oui ? Qui ? »**

Le cœur du jeune garçon commença à s'emballer. Quel nom allait-elle ressortir ? Même s'il avait déjà une petite idée dans la tête, l'Élu avait besoin de se rassurer sur un certain point…

**« Tu fais l'idiot ou quoi ?** plaisanta gentiment la noiraude.** Je parle de Kairi bien sûre ! »**

Sora laissa sortir un léger soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur d'entendre un autre prénom sortir de sa bouche. Savoir que cela se voyait autant qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie le rassurait quelque peu, car il était en proie au doute, ces derniers temps.

**« Non, je suis pas idiot,** se défendit l'adolescent, **j'ai cru que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout…**

‑ **Ah oui ? Comme qui ?**

‑ **Je sais pas moi… Riku peut-être ? »**

Voyant la mine surprise de Xion, Sora comprit immédiatement que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il dévoile cela. Cette dernière se tapa doucement la paume de sa main contre son front.

**« Mais voyons Sora ! Riku est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas l'aimer comme Kairi ! Enfin, je veux dire…**

‑ **Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête pour si peu ?** intervint le brun pour mettre court à cette discussion qui partait bien trop loin son goût. **Trouvons plutôt un moyen de partir de ce navire.**

‑ **Rien de plus simple !** s'exclama Peter Pan, qui lui aussi était ravi d'enfin changer de sujet. **Il nous suffit juste d'un peu de poussière de fée ! »**

Clochette, qui sentait que son ami allait encore se servir d'elle contre son gré pour alimenter leurs amis en poussière de fée, tenta de s'enfuir, mais le chef des Garçons Perdus fut bien plus rapide. Il l'empoigna d'une main ferme par la taille pour la retenir, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Puis il épousseta les deux Porteurs de Keyblade qui n'avaient pas encore reçu leur ration de paillettes dorées. Celles-ci se dissolurent rapidement sur leurs vêtements, s'insinuant jusque dans les cellules de leurs corps. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. Bien au contraire : on ne sentait rien du tout !

**« Je ne sais plus si je me rappelle comment on vole…,** lâcha un Sora pas trop confiant à l'idée de planer libre comme le vent.

‑ **Mais c'est très simple ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi ! »** lui sourit Xion.

Cette dernière grimpa sur le bord du Jolly Roger. Elle écarta les bras en croix avant de basculer en arrière. Inquiet pour son amie, Sora se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais il arriva trop tard. Cependant, en passant sa tête par dessus bord, il remarqua la noiraude foncer vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Amusée, la jeune fille traversa de long en large le Jolly Roger en volant, tout en tournant autour des mâts. Voler aussi libre qu'un oiseau était sans aucun doute la chose la plus merveilleuse en ce monde !

**« Vous voyez ?** fit-elle en rejoignant ses amis. **C'est très simple en fait !**

‑ **Ouais ! Je veux le faire aussi ! »** s'enjoua Sora en levant un poing en l'air, déterminé.

Confiant, le jeune garçon se précipita à son tour sur le bord du navire. Seulement, Terra l'empoigna avec force par la taille pour le forcer à garder les pieds sur le plancher.

**« Mais !** pleurnicha l'Élu en se débattant pour se défaire de l'emprise du plus âgé. **Moi aussi je veux voler !**

‑ **Imagine que tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup ?** le résonna le Maître de la Keyblade. **Tu pourrais tomber à l'eau et te noyer.**

‑ **Mais je sais nager ! »** protesta toujours Sora en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le jeune garçon devait l'admettre : Terra avait une poigne de fer ! Les muscles de son corps de culturiste n'étaient pas là pour rien !

**« Terra a raison,** continua Peter, deux mains sur les hanches. **Même si tu as déjà volé auparavant, rien ne prouve que tu sais encore le faire. Le mieux serait de commencer en douceur.**

‑ **Et comment on fait pour apprendre à voler alors ? »** s'inquiéta Sora dont l'unique souhait était de pourfendre les airs de nouveaux.

Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il aimait énormément le sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il volait. L'Élu s'y sentait libre, en sécurité. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur des nuages et le vent frais sur son visage. Et cette sensation lui manquait énormément.

**« Il suffit d'y croire »** argumenta Pan mystérieusement.

Terra et Sora se lancèrent un regard perdu. Y croire ? Mais comment ? Pour toute réponse, Peter plaça un doigt au niveau de la poitrine de chaque garçon.

**« Laissez votre cœur vous guider.**

‑ **« Que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide »…,** récita Sora en fermant les paupières et posant une main au niveau de sa poitrine.

‑ **Tu connais cette devise ? »** s'étonna Terra en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils brun.

Le jeune garçon hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux en pic.

**« Dingo l'a récité une fois, en disant que Yen Sid employait souvent cette phrase avant de les envoyer, Donald et lui, en mission. Et puis plus tard, effectivement, Yen Sid nous l'a dite.**

‑ **Tu sais d'où elle vient ? » **continua à questionner le brun, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer son élève.

Xion vint se placer à leurs côtés, curieuse de connaître elle aussi la provenance de cette phrase mythique, qu'elle avait entendue également à de nombreuses reprises.

**« Non, pas du tout !**

‑ **Dites, vous ne faites que parler depuis tout à l'heure,** gronda Pan, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi laissé de côté. **Ca vous dit de discuter pendant le vol plutôt ? Crochet peut revenir n'importe quand, ce serait dommage qu'on se fasse coincer maintenant.**

‑ **Les Similis pourraient revenir aussi,** releva la noiraude en fixant l'endroit où était désormais visible la cicatrice de Sora. **Je suis d'accord avec Peter, on devrait y aller.**

‑ **Mais avant ça, place à l'entraînement !** s'exclama le chef des Garçons Perdus. **Les garçons, suivez-moi ! »**

Le rouquin bondit et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Il vola jusqu'en direction de la barre, qui se trouvait en hauteur par rapport au pont, suivit par Sora et Terra qui eux devaient le suivre depuis le sol car ils ne savaient pas encore voler, bien que le châtain pensait le contraire !

**« Sora, tu passes le premier,** ordonna le garçon volant. **Tiens, monte sur le rebord. »**

Le châtain, bien que réticent, fini par accepter. Il regarda vers le bas et se dit que, vu la hauteur, il n'aurait rien de cassé s'il ne parvenait pas à s'envoler, juste une légère douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice nouvellement acquise. Cependant, son désir ardent de retrouver les cieux lui garantissait presque une réussite positive.

**« Et maintenant, tu dois y croire de tout ton cœur ! »** conseilla Xion qui était restée sur le pont.

Cette dernière leva un pouce en l'air en guise d'encouragement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le châtain écarta les bras en croix à l'instar de la noiraude un peu plus tôt. Puis il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, s'imaginant que de belles et longues ailes immaculées avaient poussées dans son dos. Sora ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit son corps dégringoler vers le sol, attiré par la gravitation, de peur de se retrouver tête la première contre les planches. Mais, contre toute attente, le jeune garçon constata avec étonnement qu'il volait ! Il planait juste au dessus de sol, à seulement quelques centimètres des planches en bois. S'il n'y avait pas assez cru, sans doute se serait-il vautré lamentablement !

Pris d'une immense joie, Sora lâcha un cri réconfortant aux oreilles de ses trois amis présents. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur de constater que l'Élu avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Envolée son désespoir et ses pensées négatives !

Le châtain alla se poser à côté de Xion. Il soupira de soulagement sous le regard amusé de son amie.

**« Je crois que mon cœur a dû se souvenir de la façon dont je volais autrefois »** avoua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Puis il leva ses iris océans vers Terra.

**« Tu peux y aller, c'est sans danger ! »** lui assura le châtain.

‑ **Et on est de tout cœur avec toi ! »** poursuivit Xion.

Malgré les encouragements de ses deux élèves, le Maître de la Keyblade n'était pas vraiment confiant, sur ce coup-là. Son cœur était malheureusement empli de doutes. Il se persuadait lui-même qu'il n'y arriverait pas, car Terra pensait cela impossible, qu'un être humain, même Porteur de Keyblade, puisse arriver à voler. Certes, Sora et Xion lui avaient prouvé le contraire, mais une fois les doutes installés, il était dur de s'en défaire.

**« On ne peut vraiment pas trouver un autre moyen que les airs pour partir d'ici ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse à Peter, pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses amis en dessous.

‑ **Non, vraiment aucun.**

‑ **C'est étrange, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il était nécessaire de voler la fois où je suis venu… »**

Pan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une pointe de défi dans son regard.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as **_**peur **_**?** releva-t-il en arquant un sourcil roux moqueur.

‑ **Quoi ? Moi ? Peur ? C'est ridicule !**

‑ **Alors lance-toi ! »**

Sans aucun ménagement, le chef des Garçons Perdus donna un coup de pied dans les dos du brun. Ce dernier, perdant l'équilibre, tomba en direction du pont. Le jeune homme battit des deux bras, tel un oiseau, dans l'espoir de s'envoler à son tour. En vain. Il s'écrasa tête la première sur le plancher, se récoltant ainsi le fou-rire incontrôlable de Peter mais aussi – et fort heureusement ! - le réconfort de Sora et Xion.

**« Je crois que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu… »** réalisa Pan en soupirant.


	42. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Terra, Xion et Sora sont arrivés au Pays Imaginaire, où ils se sont retrouvés prisonniers du Jolly Roger. Plus tard, le groupe s'est fait attaquer par une horde de Similis, qui manqua de peu de mettre l'Elu dans un état critique. Depuis, les Porteurs de Keyblades ont appris à voler grâce à Peter Pan qui leur est venu en aide. Le groupe se prépare ainsi à quitter le Jolly Roger..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie II**

Finalement, après une dizaine de tentatives désespérées, le quatuor décida qu'ils porteraient Terra par les bras pour l'emporter avec eux jusqu'au repaire de Peter Pan. D'après les dire de ce dernier, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas très loin, le trajet serait donc moins épuisant que les Porteurs de Keyblade ne pensaient. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à survoler l'île du Pays Imaginaire, en quête de l'Arbre du Pendu, cachette des Garçons Perdus. Bien évidemment, c'était Peter qui avait pris la tête du groupe, laissant Sora et Xion porter à eux seuls la masse de muscles qu'était leur Maître.

**« On arrive bientôt ?** désespéra la noiraude qui sentait que ses bras étaient sur le point de lâcher.

‑ **Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous voyez la forêt là-bas au bout ? »**

En effet, s'étendait à une dizaine de kilomètres au moins devant eux une immense forêt aux arbres visiblement touffus. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour dissimuler un repaire ! Les pirates ne risquaient pas de les trouver de si tôt !

**« Notre repaire est caché quelque part dans cette jungle,** précisa Pan. **C'est très utile pour préparer nos plans d'attaques contre Crochet ! Allez, encore un petit effort, on y est presque ! »**

Le rouquin commença à accélérer la cadence, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade à ses talons, tentant de s'accrocher pour tenir le rythme. Peter, en plus d'être habitué aux trajets volants, ne devaient pas porter un homme avec un poids assez conséquent à cause de ses muscles ! Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de leur venir en aide !

**« Hé, Terra, t'as pas fini ton explication tout à l'heure,** repensa soudainement Sora.

‑ **Ah oui c'est vrai !** approuva Xion. **Elle vient d'où cette devise ?**

‑ **Ca m'étonne que Yen Sid ne vous ai rien dit,** commenta Terra plus pour lui-même. **Cette devise était autrefois dite par les tout premiers Porteurs de Keyblade, ceux-là même ayant vécu la Première Guerre des Keyblades. Après ce terrible événement, la devise est presque tombée dans l'oubli, puisqu'il ne restait pratiquement aucun Porteur de Keyblade dans ce nouveau monde morcelé. Yen Sid est un grand et sage Sorcier, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il connaisse cette phrase.**

‑ **D'un côté, heureusement,** se réjouit la jeune fille. **Sinon, elle tomberait dans l'oubli. »**

Xion savait l'importance des souvenirs. Elle-même l'avait vécu. Être oublié de tous, être réduit à l'état de néant, être seul. Certes, ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, mais les cultures ne méritaient pas non plus de tomber dans les ténèbres de l'oubli. Les racines des premiers Porteurs de Keyblades étaient des trésors qu'ils devaient chérir. Leur histoire, c'était également la leur. Car sans cette Guerre des Keyblades, et les souvenirs qui allaient de paire avec elle, la nouvelle génération de Porteurs ne seraient pas ce qu'ils étaient. Peut-être que, à l'instar de leurs ancêtres, ils ne souhaiteraient que s'approprier le Kingdom Hearts. Ils ne devaient pas laisser une nouvelle Guerre se produire. La mission des Porteurs de Keyblade servait à cela également : protéger les souvenirs.

Tout à coup, ils virent Peter descendre en piqué en plein cœur de la forêt à une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux adolescents en firent de même, bien que plus doucement, car Terra faisait quand même un gros poids en plus qui les ralentissait beaucoup !

Ils atterrirent devant un arbre étrange. Celui-ci comportait plusieurs entrées qui menaient sans aucun doute à l'intérieur de l'écorce. Plusieurs cordes étaient accrochées aux branches, qui d'ailleurs ne semblaient pas bien solides et risquaient de briser au premier contact.

Soudainement, toutes les entrées s'ouvrirent en même temps, tandis que des animaux gigantesques en sortaient, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse sur les Porteurs de Keyblade qui venaient tout juste de poser les pieds au sol.

**« Des intrus !** s'écria une voix d'enfant. **A L'ATTAQUE ! »**

Sans qu'ils ne purent rien faire, le trio se retrouva immobilisé au sol par les étranges animaux.

* * *

En arrivant sur le sol ferme du Pays Imaginaire, Terra se retrouva subitement projeté au sol par des formes non identifiées. Déjà qu'il se sentait légèrement un boulet de par son manque d'expérience en matière de vol, voilà qu'il se faisait maîtriser même sur la terre ferme ! Le jeune homme se prenait des petits coups de poings dans la figure par ce qui semblait être un petit garçon déguisé en renard. Mais le brun était bien trop assommé pour dire quoi que soit ou juste se débattre.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends les garçons ?!** s'écria tout à coup Peter Pan sur un ton presque menaçant. **Gaaaarde à vous ! »**

Immédiatement, le jeune Renard se releva et se tint droit comme un piquet, juste devant ce qui semblait être leur chef au vu de son autorité sur eux. Terra en profita pour se redresser à son tour, les yeux exorbités. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades, il vit que Xion était également assise, une main dans les cheveux et légèrement sonnée, un garçon à l'allure grassouillette à ses côtés et également en garde à vous. Lançant un léger regard vers sa droite, il remarqua Sora aux prises avec un étrange petit animal, qui lui ne semblait pas vouloir se soumettre aux ordres du garçon vert. Il s'amusait à ébouriffer les cheveux en pics du jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

**« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ait pas de chance… ? »** pleurnicha l'Élu sans pour autant vouloir paraître méchant vis à vis du drôle d'enfant.

Le jeune garçon se releva brusquement, voulant se débarrasser du petit parasite, mais il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à ses mèches. Il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à le laisser partir, comme s'il voulait rester avec lui pour l'éternité.

**« Je crois que je vais être obligé de l'adopter… »** abandonna Sora en soupirant bruyamment.

A cette annonce, le garçon agrippa encore plus sa prise sur Sora, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Il semblait enchanté par cette décision.

Peter, les mains sur les hanches, toisa de haut ses acolytes, les analysant d'un œil inquisiteur.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?** questionna-t-il sur un ton à moitié sévère.

‑ **C'est Clochette ! **dénonça immédiatement le jeune Renard.

‑ **Clochette ? »** répéta Pan en haussant les sourcils.

Il semblait croire que les enfants mentaient.

**« C'est vrai !** se défendit l'Ours. **Elle nous a dit que Peter était poursuivi par trois méchants oiseaux !**

‑ **Attendez, les méchants oiseaux, c'est nous ? »** questionna Xion en regardant tour à tour ses camarades.

Le Renard et l'Ours hochèrent frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. La noiraude soupira. Elle savait que Clochette ne l'appréciait pas pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour, mais elle n'avait pas à impliquer ses deux amis dans cette histoire de jalousie !

Tout à coup, une petite boule dorée s'approcha des deux Garçons Perdus, se transformant une fois à leur hauteur en une petite fée blonde. Clochette. Cette dernière gratifia les enfants déguisés en animaux d'un coup de pied chacun sur la tête en guise de châtiment pour l'avoir dénoncée, avant de voler en direction de Xion. Là, elle commença à tournoyer tout autour de la jeune fille, tout en tintant bruyamment. La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ?

**« Clochette ! Tu deviens grossière !** réprimanda Peter qui avançait dans sa direction sans doute pour la stopper dans son élan de méchanceté.

‑ **Elle m'insulte ? » **s'étonna la noiraude, surprise que le rouquin parvienne à comprendre son drôle de langage.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la petite fée lui donna un coup de pied sur le nez, avant de lui tirer les cheveux.

**« Hé !** s'écria Xion. **Tu me fais mal !**

‑ **Clochette, ça suffit ! »**

Le garçon en vert tendit la main pour pouvoir attraper sa minuscule amie, mais celle-ci, grâce à un battement d'ailes, parvint à lui échapper. La fée alla se réfugier derrière les larges feuilles d'un palmier à proximité. Une vraie enfant, elle aussi.

**« Clochette,** appela Peter sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. **Descends tout de suite et vient t'excuser ! »**

Cette dernière laissa dépasser sa tête puis lui adressa une grimace avant de repartir bien en sécurité dans sa cachette.

**« Reviens de suite, ou sinon…,** menaça le garçon en levant un index furieux en direction de la petite créature.

‑ **Peter, ça va aller, t'en fais pas,** tenta de radoucir Xion. **Ne te mets pas en colère contre elle. Elle finira par se calmer, laisse lui juste un peu de temps.**

‑ **C'est toujours la même histoire avec elle de toute façon. »**

Pan tendit une main à Xion pour l'aider à se relever. Mais cette dernière ne l'accepta même pas, préférant se redresser par ses propres moyens. Si Clochette était jalouse de leur « relation » inexistante, alors mieux valait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle en aimait déjà un autre. De plus, Peter n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Xion s'approcha ensuite de Terra pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle voulut en faire de même avec Sora, mais ce dernier s'était déjà redressé. D'ailleurs, le petit Garçon Perdu ne semblait réellement pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle ! Il était blottit dans ses bras tel un bébé, un pouce dans la bouche. Un spectacle tout à fait adorable ! La noiraude ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa poche son Gummiphone pour les prendre tous deux en photo à leur insu. Elle montrerait la photo à Kairi une fois rentrée à la Contrée du Départ !

**« Dites, est-ce que je pourrais le garder ?** demanda Sora en faisant un large sourire.

‑ **Il en est hors de question !** confirma de but en blanc le brun. **Ce ne sont pas des animaux Sora, mais des petits enfants !**

‑ **Ah bon ?! »**

L'Élu prit à deux mains le petit animal qui était à l'origine blottit dans ses bras, puis l'examina attentivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant qu'il possédait un visage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain : une adorable petite bouille avec des taches de rousseurs sur ses joues rondes et des cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille, un peu comme les siens. L'enfant planta son regard dans celui de Sora. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de mille feux, suppliant celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son papa de ne pas l'abandonner. Le châtain allait craquer.

**« Mais s'il vous plaîîîîît ?** tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, désespéré.

‑ **J'ai dit non,** trancha Terra.

‑ **Mais comment peux-tu résister à cette bouille d'amour ? »**

Sora approcha le petit garçon du visage du meilleur ami d'Aqua et Ventus, dans le but de lui faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il adressa au Maître de la Keyblade ce regard identique qu'à l'Élu un peu plus tôt. Terra se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prêt à craquer. Mais il devait résister. Ils ne pouvaient pas arracher un petit enfant de son monde d'origine.

**« Hé, Sora »** interpella tout à coup Peter qui revenait vers le groupe des Porteurs de Keyblade.

A ses côtés se trouvaient les garçons Ours et Renard.

**« Si je me rappelle bien, tu n'as pas pu visiter l'île lors de ta précédente visite, je me trompe ?**

‑ **Non, c'est bien ça »** affirma l'Élu en retrouvant momentanément une attitude sérieuse.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, Pan était survenu à temps pour empêcher Terra de craquer et d'accepter la proposition de Sora. Il espérait que son élève aurait lui aussi tôt fait d'oublier cette étrange folie ! Il était encore trop jeune pour adopter un enfant. Il lui restait toute sa vie pour y réfléchir !

**« Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça te dit de faire le tour de l'île avec mes Garçons Perdus ?** proposa-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

‑ **Eh bien, euh… »** hésita le châtain.

D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie d'accepter, car le Pays Imaginaire lui semblait être un endroit tout à fait fantastique, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mission première. Mais d'une autre part, c'était en principe pour cela qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce monde. Ils devaient l'explorer pour tenter de repérer la moindre anomalie. Et veiller à ce qu'il ne se repasse pas la même tragédie qu'à la Jungle Profonde.

**« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais…**, débuta Sora en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

‑ **Je prends ça pour un oui !** déclara Pan, qui ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

‑ **Super ! »** se réjouirent les deux Garçons Perdus qui n'étaient pas encore accrochés au jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

Sora ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que ces petits garçons n'allaient pas le lâcher d'une seule semelle s'il acceptait de partir en excursion en leur compagnie.

**« Direction la Réserve des Indiens alors ! »** s'enjoua le garçon au costume de renard.

La simple évocation de ce lieu fit apparaître des petites étoiles dans les yeux azur de l'Élu.

**« Tu… as bien dit… Indien ?!** répéta-t-il, visiblement heureux mais aussi ahuri.

‑ **Mais comment on y va ? »** questionna innocemment le petit garçon habillé en ours.

Instantanément, tous les espoirs de Sora de voir un jour un Indien tomba à l'eau. Si personne ne savait comment y aller, alors ils les chercheraient pendant des heures, avec d'infimes chances de les trouver un jour. Ils pouvaient ainsi dire adieu à leur excursion.

**« Mais Peter, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » **fit Sora, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches, un drôle de sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il désigna Xion du pouce derrière lui, tout en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune garçon :

**« J'ai une autre visite guidée à faire.**

‑ **Pourquoi elle ne vient pas avec nous ? **demanda Sora tout haut, ne respectant pas la discrétion dont faisait preuve le rouquin.

‑ **Attend, comment ça « nous » ? **répéta Terra en haussant les sourcils. **Parce que je dois venir avec vous ?**

‑ **Tu comptais faire autre chose ? »** pointa du doigt le châtain, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade soupira. Ils devaient juste faire le tour du monde pour s'assurer que Vanitas ne rodait pas dans les parages, prêt à enlever les habitants ou bien à semer ses Nescients un peu partout, pas à partir en excursion à la recherche d'Indiens ou autres indigènes du même style. Mais en y repensant bien, peut-être parviendraient-ils à apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant auprès d'eux ? Les Indiens étaient réputés pour être des êtres sages et en communion avec leur environnement. Si un mal touchait leurs terres, ils devaient forcément en connaître la cause.

**« C'est bon,** capitula Terra, presque à contre-coeur, **je vous accompagne.**

‑ **C'est vrai ?! **s'écrièrent en même temps les trois plus grands garçons ainsi que le petit Garçon Perdu accroché au jeune Élu.

‑ **Mais tu sais où ils sont toi, les Indiens ? »** questionna Sora sur un ton presque enfantin.

Le meilleur ami de Ventus et Aqua croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourire fier prenant lentement place sur son visage.

**« Je te rappelle que je suis déjà venu ici »** affirma-t-il tout en hochant affirmativement la tête.

Une main sur la hanche, le jeune homme pointa un sentier terreux qui s'enfonçait plus profondément parmi les arbres tropicaux de la jungle de l'île.

**« Allez les enfants, tous en rang derrière moi ! » **ordonna Terra, comme un bon Maître des écoles.

Tous se mirent les uns à la suite des autres, en file indienne. Terra occupait la première place, celle du guide, talonné par Sora et le petit garçon déguisé en putois qui avait enfin décidé de lâcher le châtain, puis derrière eux se trouvait le Renard et enfin, fermant la marche, l'Ours.

**« Et en avant… Marche ! »**

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, tout content de partir à la recherche des Indiens. L'atmosphère quelque peu enfantine de ce monde déteignait même sur le puissant Maître de la Keyblade, ce qui était assez marrant à voir ! Quant à Sora… Il restait fidèle à lui-même. Le Pays Imaginaire lui correspondait à merveille. Bien qu'il disait adorer le Colisée de l'Olympe, tout le monde savait qu'il préférait réellement le Pays Imaginaire, car il correspondait bien plus avec sa personnalité. Ce monde était idéal pour ceux qui aimaient mélanger danger et jeux d'enfants.

Xion, qui courait depuis un certain temps après la fée Clochette car elle lui avait volé sa petite barrette en forme de cœur qui permettait de lui retenir les cheveux – celle achetée en compagnie de Kairi quelques jours plus tôt – remarqua enfin l'absence de ses amis. La jeune fille papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, interdite. Elle ne venait pas de manquer un léger quelque chose ?

**« Ils sont partis ? **demanda-t-elle à Peter qui fixait Clochette de nouveau cachée derrière les feuillages.

‑ **Il faut croire » **répondit ce dernier sur un ton bien trop neutre au goût de Xion.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

**« Sans moi ?** s'étonna la noiraude, méfiante.

‑ **Tu sais, les garçons, ils ne pensent qu'à leur propre intérêt » **avança Pan.

Il détourna enfin les yeux de la petite fée dans le but de s'approcher de Xion. Là, il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune fille, cherchant ainsi un certain contact physique avec elle. La Porteuse de Keyblade écarquilla légèrement les yeux, troublée par ce geste. Même ses amis n'étaient pas aussi tactiles avec elle !

**« Ils sont partis faire un tour de l'île,** expliqua le garçon vêtu de vert.

‑ **Sans me le dire ?** fit la noiraude, un léger sentiment de tristesse prenant place dans le fond de son cœur. **Mais pourquoi ?**

‑ **Peut-être parce qu'ils t'avaient oubliée. »**

Oubliée. Ce mot résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Oubliée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela lui arrivait souvent, d'être oubliée, laissée de côté. Aussi ne douta-t-elle même pas des paroles saugrenues de Peter. Elle s'était persuadée, depuis des années, qu'elle était toujours laissée à part dans un groupe. Même avec ses meilleurs amis, parfois. Et cela recommençait avec ses nouveaux compagnons.

**« C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé leur offre quand ils m'ont proposé d'aller avec eux. Je leur ai dit que je resterai avec toi, pour ne pas te laisser seule – tout de même ! Et puis ils sont partis. »**

Tout en disant cela, Pan agrippait de plus en plus Xion, de sorte à ce que leurs visages puissent se rapprocher. Sentant que la situation commençait légèrement à lui échapper, la jeune fille se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, puis le toisa d'un regard froid qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Et bien, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à moi »** lui dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sec.

La noiraude dirigea son regard en direction de la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre ses amis, peu importe où ils se trouvaient.

**« Peut-être que l'on peut encore les rattraper ?** proposa-t-elle, avec un léger espoir qu'il accepte.

‑ **Pas sûr »** dit-il en faisait la moue et croisant les bras sur son torse.

Xion se pinça les lèvres. Comment faire pour lui échapper ? Nouveau regard en direction de la forêt. Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne voulait pas y aller qu'elle devait forcement se plier à sa volonté !

**« On peut toujours essayer… ! »** affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Xion s'élança à toutes jambes à travers les arbres. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était retrouver ses amis, et, bien sûr, se retrouver le plus loin et rapidement possible de Peter !


	43. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédement : Terra, Xion et Sora sont arrivés à l'Arbre du Pendu. Cependant, une fois là-bas, les Garçons Perdus ont supplié Terra et Sora de les emmener voir la Réserve des Indiens, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas, puisque, selon Terra, cela sera un excellent moyen d'en apprendre plus sur le Pays Imaginaire mais aussi sur Vanitas. Pendant ce temps, Peter Pan essaie de persuader Xion d'un mensonge concernant ses amis pour la retenir dans ses filets, mais la jeune fille ne veut rien entendre et décide donc de partir de son propre côté à la Réserve des Indiens pour retrouver ses amis...

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie III**

Le chemin jusqu'à la réserve des Indiens promettait d'être long. Les garçons durent pour commencer traverser la jungle ENTIEREMENT, ce qui en soit semblait déjà être une terrible étape à affronter. D'autant plus que cette jungle tropicale contenait de nombreux branchages épais qu'il leur fallait impérativement éviter au risque de se retrouver lamentablement face contre terre. Trouvant cette zone périlleuse, Terra avait demandé à Sora de garder un maximum un œil sur le groupe, en occupant la dernière place de leur file indienne. Le châtain avait au départ quelque peu râlé, mais lorsque son aîné lui avait promis de l'abandonner seul dans la forêt et qu'il n'aurait ainsi plus aucune chance de voir un Indien s'il ne se pliait pas à ses ordres, l'Élu avait finalement accepté sans rien dire. Son ami Putois avait même décidé de fuir la présence pourtant chaleureuse de ses bras, ce qui fit sentir le jeune garçon incroyablement seul.

Les garçons se heurtèrent à un premier obstacle : une cascade. Terra stoppa la marche en levant le bras à l'horizontal, signe qui indiquait que plus personne ne devait bouger. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, le brun invoqua Terres Condamnées et, grâce à celle-ci, parvint à créer une brèche dans la cascade en donnant un simple coup dans l'eau pour permettre à ses jeunes protégés de passer sans encombre. Puis ils reprirent tranquillement leur route.

Terra passa sans aucuns soucis. Le Renard, l'Ours, et le Putois franchirent la barrière magique de justesse. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de Sora… La cascade se remit à déverser des torrents d'eau sur le jeune garçon, alors qu'il tentait lui aussi de traverser l'étroit passage. Ce dernier lâcha un long râle de protestation lorsque ses cheveux lui tombèrent violemment devant la figure, plaqués par la puissance de la cascade.

**« Raaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »**

Ne voyant plus où il mettait les pieds à cause de sa calamité capillaire, l'Élu effectua un pas devant lui. Sans y rencontrer le sol. Il en perdit l'équilibre, et tomba tête la première dans une petite rivière qui s'écoulait suite à la cascade. Sora en râla davantage.

Reprenant le plus rapidement possible contenance, le jeune garçon remarqua son groupe d'amis qui continuait à avancer, sans s'occuper de son sort.

**« Eh, mais attendez-moi ! »** s'écria-t-il en effectuant de grandes enjambées pour les rattraper.

Pour traverser la rivière, il leur fallait sauter sur de gros rochers, pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Tout au bout, à quelques mètres à peine, se trouvait un petit bout de terre qu'ils devaient atteindre.

Terra ordonna aux garçons de rester sur place, le temps qu'il puisse vérifier la stabilité de leur chemin de fortune. Sautant de rocher en rocher sans aucune difficulté, le Maître leur indiqua le feu vert pour le rejoindre : la roche lui semblait solide.

Ainsi, les garçons déguisés en animaux bondirent tour à tour pour rejoindre leur chef de file, puis reprirent gaiement leur petite marche. Sans prêter une nouvelle fois attention à Sora resté en retrait. Tout comme ses amis, il sauta lui aussi de rocher en rocher, sans en éprouver la moindre difficulté, à son plus grand plaisir. Seulement, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, en moment de grimper sur le dernier, de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gros caillou, mais d'un hippopotame ! Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux, ahuri face à l'immensité de l'animal aquatique. Il ne savait pas réellement comment il devait réagir face à lui. Le jeune garçon se surprit à penser qu'il serait peut-être aussi docile que ses copains de la Jungle Profonde.

**« Hum…,** tenta-t-il revoyant de nouveau son groupe d'amis lui échapper. **Tu voudrais bien me laisser passer. Parce que tu vois, mes amis là-bas s'en vont sans moi et… Non ! NON ! Pas ça ! »**

Effectivement, cet hippopotame devait être de la même famille que ceux présents dans les marais de le Jungle Profonde : il essayait, lui aussi, de lui manger les cheveux. Sans doute devait-il les prendre pour de la paille ou autre aliment nutritif. Les hippopotames mangeaient réellement de la paille ? Sora n'était pas expert et ne saurait donc pas l'affirmer ou le démentir. Il ne s'était jamais interroger réellement sur l'alimentation des hippopotames.

Dans un geste désespéré, l'Élu invoqua Chaîne Royale, dans l'espoir de faire fuir l'animal juste en l'effrayant. Mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas vouloir réagir. Tant pis. Sora ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas réellement d'autre échappatoire. Se concentrant, le jeune garçon parvint à créer un sort de Glacier + qui piégea instantanément l'hippopotame dans la glace, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Ainsi, Sora parvint tant bien que mal à grimper sur la structure glaciale et ainsi atteindre enfin le petit bout de terre tant convoité. Mais ses amis avaient déjà disparu. Paniquant, le châtain se remit à courir à toute hâte droit devant lui, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas perdu !

Dans sa course folle, Sora ne remarqua pas l'immense rondin étendu au sol, au beau milieu du sentier. Il tomba tête la première pour la seconde fois de la journée.

**« Mais c'est clairement pas mon jour ! »** s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses bras et genoux écorchés, tandis qu'un léger picotement lui lança au niveau de sa cicatrice nouvellement acquise.

Sora se redressa sur ses jambes en titubant, puis redémarra sa petite course, voulant à tout prix rejoindre des amis. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser déstabiliser par les éléments de la nature ! Pour une fois que les Sans-Coeurs ou autre créature des Ténèbres n'y étaient pour rien dans ses malheurs !

Plus loin, alors qu'il constatait qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans la forêt, Sora se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas finalement perdu.

A bout de souffle, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber contre un gros rocher. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau à cause de l'eau et de la transpiration et dans ses cheveux s'étaient réfugiés de nombreuses petites branches et quelques petits cailloux accessoirement.

Soupirant, Sora eut sans doute la pire idée que soit. Il venait de se rendre compte que depuis le début de ce voyage, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite photo, alors qu'il avait pris pour habitude d'en faire en rafale en compagnie de Donald et Dingo, quelques mois plus tôt, lors de son dernier périple avant la fin de Xehanort. Il sortit donc de son veston noir et rouge son Gummiphone, qui étrangement avait survécu à l'eau et autres nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait eu à affronter jusqu'ici. Cet appareil devait être magique, pas d'autres explication possible ! Sans doute même que Sora avait dû le faire tomber de ses poches à de nombreuses reprises, mais que celui-ci devait lui réapparaître magiquement !

L'Élu déverrouilla son téléphone sur le mode photo, cherchant une pause convenable pour faire un selfie. Il trouvait sa tête abominable. Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage. Il se trouva ridiculement craquant.

**« C'est dans la poche ! »** se réjouit-il.

Sora appuya sur le gros bouton pour prendre une photo. Puis il s'admira. Il ne pensait même plus à ses amis qu'il avait possiblement perdus, trop occupé à réfléchir aux hashtags qu'il afficherait ce soir sur Kingstragram en publiant la photo.

Soudain, un détail étrange sur le cliché attira son attention. C'était une espèce de grosse tâche brunâtre qui, à en croire son mouvement, se dirigeait dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Puis Sora sentit un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille, accompagné d'un grognement puissant. Ravalant lentement sa salive, l'Élu tourna lentement la tête, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un… Ours ! Un vrai, en chair et en os, pas le petit Garçon Perdu ! Celui-ci ouvrit grand la gueule et lâcha un long cri sur le visage de Sora, qui eut pour effet d'ébouriffer encore plus ses cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Mais, au moins, ils n'étaient plus trempés. Il fallait bien voir le bon côté des choses…

Pris d'une peur immense, Sora se leva d'un bond, et se mit à courir encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée en direction des hauts sapins qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

**« A L'AIIIIIIIDE ! »** hurlait-il à plein poumons, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

Le châtain s'enfonça d'autant plus parmi les arbres, priant d'ainsi semer son poursuivant qui avait prévu de faire de lui son déjeuner.

* * *

Xion, qui ne savait pas du tout où se trouvaient ses deux amis, arpentait différents sentiers de la forêt du Pays Imaginaire. Elle espérait, en raisonnant ainsi, trouver au bout d'un moment les deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade.

A force de marcher, la jeune fille constata que l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait avait changé de décor. Alors que les arbres lui semblaient plutôt petits et fins au départ, les voici désormais haut de plusieurs mètres avec des branches épaisses et des feuilles gargantuesques. Cette partie-là ressemblait beaucoup trop à la Jungle Profonde à son goût, ce qui lui rappelait de forts mauvais souvenirs, notamment son face à face avec Vanitas. La noiraude espérait ne pas à avoir affronter une nouvelle fois l'entité ténébreuse, car elle ne saurait pas si elle serait capable de le vaincre une fois de plus seule.

Tout à coup, alors que les seuls sons lui parvenant aux oreilles étaient le petit gazouillis des oiseaux tropicaux et les cris des singes, Xion cru entendre des sortes de petits rires cristallins. Cette forêt était-elle habitée ? Ou bien en sortait-elle enfin ? En tout cas, une chose lui était sûre : ce n'était clairement pas les éclats de rire de Sora ou Terra. Les gloussements étaient bien trop féminins pour cela !

Se dirigeant vers la provenance des voix, la jeune fille déboucha sur une espèce de petite crique. Il s'agissait d'un endroit tout à fait adorable. Une cascade s'écoulait dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un petit lac aux eaux incroyablement turquoise, qui rappelaient fortement les deux pupilles de Riku. Au beau milieu de l'étendue d'eau se trouvaient quelques nénuphars où se reposaient tranquillement un couple de grenouilles vertes. Mais une chose dérangea fortement Xion dans ce fantastique tableau : la présence d'environ trois ou quatre… jeunes filles ? Non, elles n'étaient pas humaines. A la place de leurs jambes se trouvait une queue de poisson dont les écailles se reflétaient joliment à la surface de l'eau.

**« Des sirènes ! »** s'exclama la noiraude, heureuse d'en rencontrer pour la toute première fois.

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement, et les têtes de toutes les jeunes filles à la queue de poisson se tournèrent d'un commun accord dans la direction de la noiraude. Xion se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, réalisant qu'elle s'était possiblement exclamée un peu trop fort.

Une sirène aux longs cheveux blonds se détacha alors du groupe, et nagea tranquillement et gracieusement en direction de la Porteuse de Keyblade. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se pensa assez proche.

**« Les filles, je crois que l'on a trouvé notre nouveau jouet,** annonça la sirène en s'adressant à ses amies.

‑ **Nouveau… jouet ? »** fit la noiraude, en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée.

Les autres jeunes filles s'approchèrent à leur tour. Puis, grâce à la puissance de leurs nageoires contre la surface paisible de l'eau, elles commencèrent à éclabousser Xion. Cette dernière, pensant à un jeu, se mit à rigoler, tout en les suppliant d'arrêter. Mais, lorsque l'une des sirènes lui attrapa la cheville pour la tirer dans le lac avec elles, l'ancienne marionnette comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas vraiment question d'un amusement. Et qu'elle était réellement devenue un jouet pour ces étranges jeunes filles.

Xion tenta tant bien que mal de résister à leur prise et de rester les pieds sur terre, mais lorsqu'elles s'y prirent toutes quatre pour la faire tomber à l'eau, elle ne put éprouver plus aucune résistance, et dû se soumettre à leur volonté. La jeune fille tomba tête la première dans l'eau. Paniquant, et ne voulant pas mourir noyée, la noiraude essaya de remonter à la surface, mais les sirènes faisaient pression sur sa tête et l'empêchaient ainsi de remonter prendre une bouchée d'air frais. La Porteuse de Keyblade tentait tout de même de se débattre, mais l'emprise des jeunes filles à la queue de poisson sur ses bras et chevilles était puissante. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer !

Pensant que son heure était enfin venue, Xion cessa de se débattre. Mourir noyée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle fin. Morte pendant un combat pour protéger la paix, pourquoi pas, mais pas aussi ridiculement ! Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la dernière étincelle de vie quitte son corps.

Puis, tout à coup, la jeune fille sentit que toute pression sur sur ses membres s'était subitement envolée. Ayant repris le contrôle total de son corps, la noiraude sortit immédiatement la tête de l'eau, et aspira une énorme bouffée d'air. Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé cela aussi bon de récupérer sa respiration ! Xion avait l'impression de naître une seconde fois !

Reprenant petit à petit connaissance du monde qui l'entourait, Xion remarqua que toutes les sirènes s'étaient regroupées près d'un gros rocher au milieu du lac. Voulant comprendre ce qui avait réussi à attirer leur attention plutôt que de continuer à essayer de la noyer, la jeune fille s'y approcha à son tour à la nage, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable des sirènes, au cas où leurs idées meurtrières seraient de nouveau d'actualité. Puis elle comprit. Bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Sur le rocher était assis en tailleur Peter Pan, une flûte aux lèvres. Il semblait raconter une histoire aux jeunes filles à la queue de poisson, et celles-ci l'écoutaient attentivement, les yeux brillants. Les sirènes étaient complètement captivées par le récit de Peter, que la meilleure amie de Lea et Roxas n'écoutait même pas. Xion ignorait d'ailleurs ce que ce dernier faisait ici – bien qu'elle eût sa petite idée – mais elle le remercia tout de même intérieurement de l'avoir sauvée.

Constatant que ses amis ne se trouvaient visiblement pas ici, la noiraude entreprit de quitter le lac. Elle remonta sur le petit bout de terre par lequel elle était arrivée, ayant pour projet de retourner chercher ses compagnons dans la forêt, sans ce soucier de laisser Pan avec les sirènes.

**« Je te sauve la vie et aucun remerciement ?** fit la voix de Peter derrière elle, pleine de reproches. **Quel manque de politesse. »**

Xion se figea sur place. Elle qui espérait pouvoir s'enfuir en douce, c'était peine perdue. Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers son sauveur, un faux sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

**« Merci de me suivre partout où je vais, et merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une situation dont j'avais parfaitement le contrôle, **ironisa-t-elle, ne supportant même plus la vue du jeune garçon.

‑ **Ah oui, tu en avais le contrôle ?** releva Pan en arquant un sourcil moqueur. **Je n'aurais pas vraiment dit ça.**

‑ **Crois ce que tu veux, **abandonna la noiraude en relâchant ses épaules qui s'étaient tendues malgré elle.

‑ **Peter chéri, tu la connais ?** questionna une sirène à la longue chevelure rousse d'une voix bien trop mielleuse pour être sincère.

‑ **On peut dire ça. »**

Xion leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le connaître. La même chose pour ces pestes de sirènes. Une chose était sûre : elle n'aimait définitivement pas les sirènes, et ne voulait pas faire la connaissance de celles vivant à Atlantica. Si toutes les sirènes se ressemblaient, alors elle ne serait jamais amie avec des filles pareilles !

Déterminée à retrouver une bonne fois pour toute ses amis, la jeune fille effectua un pas pour se diriger en direction de la forêt, lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement. De lourds nuages gris prirent possession de l'espace céleste, et l'air devint immédiatement plus froid, accompagné d'une légère brise sinistre. Xion le pressentait : quelque chose d'étrange se tramait.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** s'inquiéta une sirène aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Peter rangea sa flûte de Pan et observa l'espace autour de lui. Xion en fit de même, curieuse de connaître les raisons de ce changement soudain d'ambiance. Leurs yeux se posèrent en même temps sur l'océan non loin. Une petite barque qui semblait contenir trois personnes traversait tranquillement les eaux.

**« Crochet…,** vociféra le rouquin entre ses dents.

‑ **Le Capitaine Crochet ! »** s'affolèrent toutes les sirènes en même temps.

Prises de panique, elles s'enfoncèrent toutes d'un même mouvement dans les profondeurs du lac. Bon débarra !

**« Que manigance encore ce vieux poisson pourri ? »** lâcha Peter dans sa barbe.

Intrigué, le jeune garçon voleta près d'un gros rocher calcaire pour mieux distinguer les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la barque en compagnie du vieux Capitaine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, ce qui inquiéta fortement Xion.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

‑ **Je crois que… Viens avec moi.**

‑ **Quoi ?** fit Xion, étonnée par la proposition.

‑ **Je vais avoir besoin de toi, viens ! »**

Sans dévoiler davantage son plan, Pan s'envola en direction de la barque du Capitaine Crochet. Soupirant, la jeune fille se résigna tout de même à le suivre. Elle aussi était intriguée par sa présence sur ces eaux.

Xion bondit dans les airs et trouva une position adaptée pour voler correctement, suivant de près mais pas trop non plus son guide.

**« C'est bien ce que je craignais… »** dit-il presque en murmurant.

La noiraude remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille dans le petit bateau de bois, en plus de Crochet et Mouche, son fidèle acolyte. Ses jolis cheveux obsidienne étaient noués en deux tresses posées délicatement sur ses fines épaules. Sur sa tête était placée une couronne de plumes, qui devait très certainement indiquer une classe sociale importante. Ou bien était-ce seulement un déguisement. Quand à sa peau, celle-ci était était drôlement rouge. Xion trouvait cette jeune demoiselle incroyablement jolie. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle en compagnie d'un pirate comme Crochet ? Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'être aux côtés du vieux Capitaine.

**« Qui est-ce ?** questionna la Porteuse de Keyblade en faisait référence à la jeune fille.

‑ **Lily la Tigresse, **répondit immédiatement Peter, qui semblait bien la connaître. **La fille du chef Indien.**

‑ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?**

‑ **Je sais pas, mais sans doute rien de bon. On doit la sortir de là. »**

Se distinguait au loin un drôle de rocher adoptant forme de crâne. De là où elle se trouvait, il semblait à Xion tellement gigantesque qu'elle pensait possible de pouvoir y entrer à l'intérieur ! Et le capitaine Crochet, accompagné de son fidèle acolyte Monsieur Mouche, s'y approchait à grands coups de rames.

Sans prévenir, Peter fonça à son tour en direction du rocher, Xion tentant de le suivre du mieux possible. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle s'obstinait à suivre le rouquin, sans doute car le sort de la fille du peuple Indien lui importait beaucoup. Mais aussi car la noiraude savait que ses amis étaient partis à la recherche des Indiens. Cette jeune fille était l'un de ses uniques espoirs de retrouver ses amis.

* * *

Arrivés sur un immense plateau entouré de sapins, Terra écarta grand les bras en croix, demandant ainsi à ses compagnons déguisés en animaux de s'arrêter. De drôles de pas gigantesques sur le sol sableux attirèrent son attention. Elles semblaient toutes fraîches. A qui pouvaient-elles bien appartenir ?

**« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »** demanda le garçon déguisé en ours.

Sans rien dire, le brun s'accroupit au sol, et tenta de suivre du regard jusqu'où menaient ces empruntes. Elles conduisaient en direction d'un sapin planté en plein milieu de la zone.

**« Restez ici, je vais aller vérifier quelque chose… »** ordonna gentiment le Maître de la Keyblade.

Le jeune homme suivit à la loupe les traces ancrées dans le sol, jusqu'à se retrouver face au petit sapin. Terra fronça soudainement les sourcils. Sous l'arbre, il trouva une paire de drôles de pieds rouges et gigantesques. Exactement comme les empruntes…

**« Mais qu'est-ce que…,** débuta-t-il en haussant ses sourcils brun.

‑ **A L'AIIIIIIIDE ! »** s'écria soudainement une voix à l'arrière.

Faisant volte-face, alerté par ce soudain cri de secours, le brun remarqua avec surprise que se dirigeait vers eux à la vitesse de l'éclair un Sora les bras en l'air, une panique visible à des kilomètres dessinée sur son visage. Celui-ci, qui courait sans prendre attention à l'environnement tout autour de lui, percuta de plein fouet le petit groupe d'enfants. Ils tombèrent tous à terre lorsque le boulet de canon humain les heurta. Au moins, l'Élu avait fini sa course folle.

Terra fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Sora avait arrêté de les suivre ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence !

Soudain, un cri aigu déchira le silence de la forêt. Puis le brun sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur le dos. Des jambes enroulèrent son torse et un bras enlaça le tour de son cou, l'empêchant presque de respirer, tandis qu'on lui martelait la tête avec ce qui semblait être un maillet.

**« Les Indiens ! »** s'exclama le Renard, en proie à la panique.

Les garçons tentèrent tous de s'enfuir, mais les hommes à la peau rouge semblaient bien plus rapides qu'eux. Les enfants déguisés en animaux furent rapidement capturés par les Indiens, car ils n'avaient pas les capacités nécessaire pour leur opposer une quelconque résistance. Terra fut fait également prisonnier car il avait été surpris dès le début à cause de Sora, et l'Indien qui le surplombait avait ainsi profité de la diversion pour attaquer sa proie. Le châtain, quant à lui, était poursuivi par un Indien qui faisait des grands gestes tout en essayant de l'attraper. Mais l'Élu courait à toute vitesse autour de la zone, ne souhaitant pas se faire avoir aussi facilement que ses autres amis ! Il avait un honneur à sauver !

Fuir un seul homme, il savait faire. Deux, trois, pourquoi pas. Mais quand ils se mirent à cinq à le courser, Sora sentit son rythme cardiaque résonner au niveau de ses tempes. Que pouvait-il faire désormais pour les semer ?! Appeler l'ours brun de tout à l'heure lui sembla sur le moment une excellente idée mais, malheureusement, ce dernier avait arrêté de le suivre pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour. Et sa Keyblade, alors ? Peut-être pourrait-il réitérer son sort de glace de tout à l'heure pour emprisonner ses poursuivants sans risquer de leur faire le moindre mal ?

Tout à coup, quelque chose d'étrange se rua sur lui tel un taureau. Sora n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là ! Un Indien s'était caché derrière un sapin et avait attendu que sa proie soit assez proche de lui pour lui sauter dessus et ainsi l'immobiliser au sol. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune garçon sentit le poids d'environ trois ou quatre hommes à la peau rouge le tenir paralysé à terre, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient de lui lier les poignets et les chevilles sur un gros bâton en bois, pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir à nouveau. L'Élu ne tenta même pas de se débattre, le coup qu'on lui avait porté à la tête l'avait complètement sonné.

Terra et les autres garçons, quant à eux, avaient tous les poignets attachés grâce à une grosse corde qui les reliait tous entre eux, tel une chaîne de prisonniers.

Qui est-ce qui avait eu l'idée d'aller voir les Indiens déjà ?


	44. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie IV

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Xion et Peter, qui se trouvaient à la Lagune aux Sirènes, ont aperçut Crochet et Mouche se diriger vers le Rocher du Crâne en compagnie de Lily la Tigresse. Peter, aidé par Xion, volent à son secours..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie IV**

Xion et Peter arrivèrent au Rocher du Crâne peu après le Capitaine Crochet et son acolyte, Monsieur Mouche. Ils attendirent, perchés en haut d'un gros bloc de roche, que les pirates furent entrés à l'intérieur de la caverne avant de s'infiltrer eux aussi dans la cavité rocheuse ressemblant étrangement à une tête de mort. Les deux adolescents entrèrent pour cela grâce à un petite cavité vers le sommet du crâne, près d'un œil. Là, ils suivirent, têtes baissées pour ne pas se faire repérer, un petit chemin caillouteux. Une fois arrivés à son extrémité, les deux compagnons s'allongèrent à plat ventre puis se penchèrent vers la petite passerelle en dessous d'eux, à l'endroit même où se tenaient les pirates et la jeune princesse indienne. Sur les ordres de son Capitaine, Mouche l'avait négligemment placée sur un petit rocher entouré d'eau.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »** s'alarma Xion en regardant les manœuvres des deux loups de mer.

Pour l'empêcher de sortir un mot de plus, Peter lui plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche, tout en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Offusquée par ce geste, mais aussi car sa présence la répugnait légèrement, la jeune fille se défit bien rapidement de son emprise. Tout en effectuant cette action, quelques gravats tombèrent de leur chemin perché pour faire une plongée dans la marée en contre-bas.

**« Qui est là ?!** s'écria Crochet en dardant son regard ténébreux sur toutes les parois de la caverne après avoir entendu les petits cailloux tomber à l'eau.

‑ **P-P-Peter sans doute, mon Capitaine ?** supposa son mousse.

‑ **Chuut, Mouche ! Laisse-moi écouter... »**

D'un même geste, les deux compères tendirent l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre petit bruit.

Xion et Peter essayèrent de se faire plus petit que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire repérer pour les deux pirates plus bas.

**« Je c-c-crois que c'est une fausse alerte, m-mon C-C-Capitaine »** dit le petit homme grassouillet.

Même s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'ils étaient hors de danger, Crochet finit cependant par céder et croire son acolyte. Il ordonna à Mouche de revenir rapidement sur leur petite barque, parce qu'ils devaient impérativement retourner au navire.

**« M-M-Mais, et Lily la Tigresse ? On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi !**

‑ **Idiot !** le sermonna son supérieur. **N'as-tu pas encore saisi que c'est une ruse pour attirer Peter dans un piège ?**

‑ **Mais, c-c-comment savez qu-qu'il viendra ? »**

Du bout de son crochet en argent, le Capitaine du Jolly Roger se rabibocha la moustache en l'entortillant autour de l'anse, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Tout à coup, l'homme à la chevelure bouclée se redressa, ses sens en alerte. Tremblant légèrement, il effectua de nombreux volte-face, sous les yeux étonnés de son petit mousse et de la princesse indienne. Plissant les yeux, il se tourna en direction de la crique qui servait de sortie à cette caverne mortelle, fixant l'horizon se confondant au loin avec l'océan et le ciel.

**« Reste ici Mouche, je vais voir ce qu'il se trame… »**

Liant le geste à la parole, l'homme vêtu de rouge s'empara des rames et fit avancer la petite barque dans la direction opposée, voulant connaître l'identité de la chose qui avait retenu son attention.

**« Où est-ce qu'il va, à ton avis ?** questionna d'une voix basse Xion en fronçant les sourcils.

‑ **On s'en fiche ! Ça nous fait une ouverture pour sauver Lily la Tigresse !**

‑ **Quoi ?** s'étrangla la noiraude, les yeux exorbités. **Mais il y a encore un pirate à ses côtés, on ne peut pas… »**

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Pan se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats, se tordant le ventre sous la douleur de ses soubresauts. Des larmes de joies perlaient le coin de ses yeux.

Se redressant sur les genoux, Xion le dévisagea d'un œil inquisiteur, mains sur les hanches. Elle n'aimait pas son attitude depuis tout à l'heure.

**« Mouche ?** reprit le rouquin entre deux fous-rires. **Mais c'est qu'un bon à rien ! »**

Tentant de reprendre contenance, le garçon habillé en vert se mit soudainement à analyser les lieux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Xion, ayant une bonne âme, alla pour proposer son aide bien qu'elle préférait rester le plus loin possible de lui, lorsque ce dernier s'écria soudainement :

**« Ah ! Je sais ! »**

Voletant à peine au-dessus du sol, lévitant, Peter alla se percher sur un petit bout de roche en contre-bas, coincé entre leur chemin rocailleux et la paroi de la caverne. Là, le jeune garçon parvint à trouver une position confortable, puis tendit un pouce en l'air en direction de Xion.

**« Regarde à quel point ce pirate est un véritable imbécile ! »** se moqua Pan.

A cet instant, la jeune fille se demanda sérieusement comment Sora pouvait être ami avec un pareil garçon ! Tous deux étaient tellement… différents ! En pensant à son ami, Xion espéra que l'Élu ainsi que Terra vivait des aventures plus tranquilles qu'elle, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans une situation fâcheuse comme les Porteurs de Keyblade avaient l'habitude de s'y fourrer ! La noiraude se surprit à penser qu'ils n'y étaient peut-être pour rien, et que c'était juste leur statut de Porteur de Lumière qui leur attirait tant d'ennuis !

Peter, avec un clin d'œil, souleva son petit bonnet en pointe vert et le porta près de sa bouche. Le creux du couvre-chef était tourné vers le reste de la grotte, pour que sa voix puisse mieux se porter, à la manière d'un mégaphone.

**« Mouche ! »** tonna le chef des Garçons Perdus en prenant une voix soudainement plus grave, ressemblant étrangement à celle du Capitaine Crochet.

Piqué au vif, le petit mousse, qui veillait sur Lily la Tigresse, se mit à scruter l'entrée de la caverne, s'attendant à trouver son supérieur. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Manquant cruellement de courage, le pirate grassouillet se mit à trembler, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents et ses jambes.

**« C-C-Capitaine ?** fit Mouche en se rongeant littéralement les ongles. **Où êtes-v-v-vous ?**

‑ **Juste à l'entrée de la crique »** répondit Peter en posant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas céder au fou-rire.

Réellement amusée pour une fois aux pitreries du jeune garçon en vert, Xion se tordit à son tour de rire, mais les retint tout de même du mieux possible pour ne pas se faire entendre du petit pirate sous ses pieds. Oui, Peter avait raison : Monsieur Mouche était naïf ! Mais, en même temps, il fallait avouer que Peter imitait drôlement bien la voix de Crochet, il y avait donc de quoi se méprendre !

**« Et puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, **_**MOUUUUCHE**_** ?! »** poursuivit Pan en faisant résonner ce nom à travers toute la grotte.

Pris de peur, le petit homme s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put à son bonnet rouge et le descendit de toutes ses forces sur ses oreilles pour limiter le son se répercutant gravement contre toutes les parois de la grotte, faisant même trembler la roche. Quelques rochers tombèrent à l'eau, ce qui fit s'augmenter le niveau de la marée, qui montait déjà d'elle-même.

Xion, ayant remarqué ce phénomène de marée haute, s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, comprenant que la situation n'était plus à la rigolade. S'ils ne se faisaient rien pour la sauver rapidement, Lily la Tigresse finirait noyée sous leurs yeux, puisqu'elle était attachée autour d'une énorme anse, qui sembla à l'ancienne marionnette fort lourde et impossible à s'en défaire de soi-même !

Prise de panique, la Porteuse de Keyblade se baissa vers le petit renfoncement pour murmurer à l'attention du chef des Garçons Perdus :

**« Peter ! L'eau monte ! Lily sera bientôt submergée ! »**

Comme pour vérifier les dires de son amie, Pan se pencha pour en effet constater que la marée arrivait déjà au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune princesse indienne.

**« Oh, je vais devoir m'arrêter…,** se plaignit-il franchement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. **Dommage, c'était marrant ce jeu… ! »**

D'un bond, le jeune rouquin se redressa, puis il poursuivit ses ordres, toujours sous le pseudonyme du Capitaine Crochet :

**« Mouche ! Je t'ordonne de laisser partir Lily la Tigresse ! Peter va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »**

Surprit par une telle demande, le vieux mousse eut un hoquet de surprise. Mal à l'aise, il enleva son bonnet rouge de sa tête et commença à le tordre nerveusement entre ses doigts. Son corps avait redoublé de tremblements.

**« M-M-Mais, C-Capitaine ! N'était-ce pas justement v-v-v-votre p-plan ?**

‑ **Contesterais-tu mes ordres, **_**MOUUUUCHE**_** ?! »** s'énerva de plus belle le faux Crochet.

Le Rocher du Crâne tout entier se mit à trembler dangereusement. Quelques parois rocheuses constituant le dôme en arc de cercle de la grotte se détachèrent et foncèrent à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de la marée, qui redoubla de volume.

Pris de peur à l'idée de contrarier son supérieur, Mouche exécuta ses faux ordres sur le champ. Il souleva Lily la Tigresse et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la caverne, dans le but de la relâcher.

Peter, penché vers l'avant pour vérifier, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, si sa petite marionnette répondait correctement à ses instructions, ne remarqua pas le véritable Capitaine Crochet derrière lui. Le pirate tenait dans son unique main une rapière affilée, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : trancher une tête et, en l'occurrence, celle de son pire ennemi. Il s'approchait à pas lents de Peter Pan, levant son arme au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal sans aucun état d'âme.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, contrairement au garçon en vert, Xion avait remarqué se présence, elle ! Réagissant immédiatement, la jeune fille matérialisa dans une gerbe d'étincelles Chaîne Royale et la jeta vers l'avant, en direction de la rapière, effectuant ainsi un Discobole. L'attaque atteignit sa cible, puisque le Capitaine fut désarmé par la puissance phénoménale de la Keyblade. Puis, tel un boomerang, Chaîne Royale retrouva le chemin de sa propriétaire qui la réceptionna fièrement.

Surpris par cette intervention, l'homme vêtu de rouge tourna lentement ses yeux ténébreux en direction de la noiraude. Une certaine folie se lisait dans le fond de ses pupilles obsidiennes lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de son ancienne prisonnière. Puis la surprise laissa place sur son visage à un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

**« Tient, tient, tient, mais qui vois-je ? Un autre laquais de ce cher Peter Pan ! »** tonna le chef des pirates.

Il délaissa cette fois-ci complètement Peter pour se concentrer sur Xion. Le jeune rouquin profita de l'occasion pour piquer un plongeon en direction de Mouche et Lily la Tigresse, laissant la noiraude seule aux prises du vile Capitaine.

**« Je crois que nous avons un différent à régler, toi et moi ! »**

A ces mots, Crochet récupéra sa rapière tombée un peu plus loin. Il la leva droit devant lui, dévisageant par la même occasion son adversaire qui avait adopté une attitude offensive, prête à se défendre face au pirate. Elle aussi avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui. Elle lui en voulait toujours autant d'avoir voulu la noyer quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait à peine posé les pieds dans ce Monde !

**« Cette fois-ci, c'est la mort qui t'attend, jeune demoiselle ! Tu n'échapperas pas au supplice de la planche ! »**

Suite à cette annonce, le Capitaine farfouilla dans une de ses grandes poches de son manteau écarlate. Il en sortit alors plusieurs petits paquets cadeaux qui s'avérèrent être des explosifs. Ceux-ci éclatèrent à peine le sol rocailleux touché. Heureusement, Xion, qui avait senti le coup lui tomber dessus, esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Cependant, les explosions provoquées par les paquets cadeaux mortels engendrèrent un épais nuage de fumée qui aveugla quelques secondes la jeune fille. Mais ce court laps de temps fut opportun pour Crochet qui fondit sur son adversaire à une vitesse fulgurante, lame vers l'avant. Le brouillard se dissipa légèrement et la noiraude eut tout juste le temps de voir la rapière de son ennemi s'abattre dans sa direction. Dans un geste de réflexe face à une mort quasi-certaine, Xion contra le coup grâce à la lame de Chaîne Royale. Suite à cela, plusieurs coups furent échangés, mais aucun des deux combattants ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

La meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea serra les dents. Comment en venir à bout sans le tuer ? Elle aurait bien voulu prendre la fuite, mais le Capitaine du Jolly Roger lui bloquait l'unique porte de sortie. Xion risqua un regard sous ses pieds. En dessous, la marée continuait inlassablement de monter. Le rocher sur lequel était retenue prisonnière Lily la Tigresse avait déjà disparu sous l'eau noire. Aucune trace de la jeune fille indienne cependant. Ni de Peter. Ces deux-là étaient-ils parvenus à s'enfuir à temps ? Xion l'espérait fortement ! Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec la mort d'une personnalité aussi importante sur les bras, le chef Indien lui en voudrait pour l'éternité !

Se remémorant qu'elle étant en plein combat, Xion releva la tête en direction de Crochet. Mais ce dernier avait profité du léger temps d'absence de la jeune fille pour se jeter dans sa direction et ainsi la frapper de plein fouet grâce à un mouvement d'épaules maîtrisé. Cette collision désempara l'ancienne marionnette qui tomba à la renverse dans le vide. Heureusement, elle parvint in extremis à se retenir au bord du précipice, sur un bout de rocher solide. La noiraude fit disparaître sa Keyblade pour tenter de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle put au bord de la falaise. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil en bas. La chute risquait d'être haute, certes, mais l'eau en dessous parviendrait sans aucun doute à amortir son arrivée, si jamais elle n'avait pas la force de remonter.

Xion voulut lâcher prise, mais le Capitaine posa son large pied talonné sur sa main, la maintenant ainsi dans cette position inconfortable. Son visage affichait l'air le plus désolé qui soit. Une véritable mascarade cependant !

**« Pauvre enfant !** joua-t-il sournoisement. **Peter t'a lâchement abandonnée à ton sort ! Il ne se soucie même pas de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pion dans son petit jeu ! Regarde la preuve, elle est juste sous tes yeux : il n'est même pas revenu te chercher. »**

La jeune fille grimaça. Non pas à cause de ses paroles, mais plutôt parce que son talon lui rentrait de plus en plus dans la peau de sa main et que cela la faisait de plus en plus souffrir, sans parler de ses muscles qui se mettaient à la tirer douloureusement ! Comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ? Elle se fichait pas mal que Peter soit parti sans elle ! Bien au contraire, celui lui enlevait une bien belle épine du pied ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il s'en aille pour de bon !

**« Tu n'es qu'un misérable appât**, reprit le pirate sur un ton mielleux. **Cependant, je t'offre l'opportunité de devenir quelqu'un d'important. Toi et moi, ensemble, nous pourrions venir à bout de ce Peter Pan. Qu'en dis-tu ? »**

Le Capitaine écrasa d'autant plus son pied, ce qui arracha cette fois-ci un cri de douleur de la part de la noiraude. En plus de cela, les muscles de son bras commençaient à lui lancer toujours plus sauvagement. La double douleur était insupportable !

**« Il ne te suffit que d'une chose pour intégrer mon équipage : dis-moi où se trouve la cachette de Peter Pan ! »**

S'en était trop. Xion releva ses yeux bleus océan déterminés en direction de Crochet. S'il ne comptait pas la lâcher lui non plus, alors elle allait employer la manière forte.

**« Hors de question ! **s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton déterminée. **Peter n'est certes pas mon meilleur ami, mais il reste tout de même un ami ! Et je ne trahis pas mes amis ! »**

De sa main encore valide, Xion fit apparaître Chaîne Royale. Elle donna un coup sec de clé dans la cheville du Capitaine, qui releva son pied face à la puissance phénoménale de l'arme mystique, tout en émettant à son tour un râle de douleur. La noiraude profita de ce moment de liberté pour lâcher prise et se laissa tomber à l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille remarqua immédiatement que le Rocher du Crâne était devenu bien silencieux. Beaucoup trop peut-être.

Remettant ses mèches de cheveux en place car ceux-ci lui tombaient littéralement en pleine figure, Xion leva les yeux vers la falaise d'où elle s'était jetée dans le vide. Elle ne vit plus le Capitaine. Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le cran de sauter dans le vide comme elle l'avait fait, et qu'il cherchait désormais un moyen pour la rejoindre à pied. Ou bien avait-il pris lâchement la fuite comme à son habitude.

La jeune fille remarqua un sentier rocailleux, caché juste en dessous de celui sur lequel elle se trouvait plus tôt. Devant à tout prix regagner la terre ferme pour sortir ensuite de cet endroit en volant, elle nagea jusqu'à ce petit bout de terre. Seulement, à peine eut-elle le temps de se sortir de l'eau qu'une lame bien aiguisée se planta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tournant lentement les yeux vers le coté, elle remarqua Crochet qui semblait l'avoir attendue de pied ferme.

Sans rien dire, le Capitaine abaissa lentement sa rapière, avant de se placer juste devant la jeune fille, la fixant toujours avec cette lueur démente dans le fond de ses iris ténébreuses.

**« Mon offre était à durée limitée,** annonça-t-il froidement. **Désormais, ce n'est plus le supplice de la planche qui t'attend, mais bien… »**

L'homme aux boucles noires se stoppa brutalement dans sa phrase, tous ses sens en alerte. Tel un suricate, il se releva de tout long, le dos bien droit, lançant frénétiquement son regard dans l'eau. Il semblait comme à la cherche de quelque chose.

Intriguée par ce changement de comportement soudain, Xion fronça les sourcils et porta à son tour un regard sur la surface de la marée. Rien en visuel. Mais le son d'un tic-tac régulier lui parvenant néanmoins aux oreilles. Puis elle le vit. Un crocodile aux luisantes écailles verdâtres qui se reflétaient par ailleurs très joliment, tels les diamants d'un trésor, sur la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

**« Il… Il… Il… »** commença le Capitaine du Jolly Roger en claquant des dents.

Crochet se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Xion. Alors le voici, son point faible. Les crocodiles !

**« IL EST VENU RECUPERER MON AUTRE MAIN ! »** hurla le vieux Capitaine à plein poumons, faisant trembler la caverne pour une énième fois.

Prenant ses clics et ses clac, Crochet ne réclama pas ses restes et s'enfuit en direction de la crique, là où se trouvait la barque par laquelle ils étaient venus, Mouche et lui. Xion, mais aussi le crocodile, s'amusèrent à le suivre. Et qu'elle ne fut pas l'amusante surprise de découvrir que son seul moyen d'évasion n'était plus amarré là où il devait l'être !

Paniquant, mais surtout ne voulant pas se faire mordre par le crocodile, le Capitaine du Jolly Roger eut la brillante idée de se jeter à l'eau. Idée bien ridicule puisque l'eau était l'habitat naturel du crocodile ! Ce dernier profita par ailleurs de cet avantage pour se lancer à ses trousses, Crochet redoublant de cris plaintifs et remuant les bras et les jambes bien plus frénétiquement pour échapper à son poursuivant.

Restée sur la crique, Xion ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle. Un Capitaine pirate poursuivit par un crocodile, les Mondes étaient décidément bien fascinants ! La jeune fille ne s'ennuyait pas au Pays Imaginaire ! Elle le considérait même comme le meilleur Monde qu'elle avait pu visiter depuis le début de ce voyage, bien qu'elle avait beaucoup adoré le vaisseau invoqué par Sora au Château Disney !

Xion aperçut au loin un point vert voler dans sa direction. Ses rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pan. Ce dernier se posa près d'elle. Mains sur les hanches, il observa les alentours en fronçant les sourcils.

**« La fête est déjà terminée ?** fit-il, visiblement déçu.

‑ **Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, tu aurais pu y assister »** releva la noiraude avec une pointe de sournoiserie dans le fond de sa voix.

Pan soupira. Il se jeta alors de nouveau dans les airs, tendant une main en direction de Xion pour l'aider à s'envoler à son tour. Cette dernière leva seulement la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. D'un bond, la meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea lévita à son tour.

**« Où est Lily la Tigresse ?** questionna la jeune fille en notant l'absence de la jeune fille indienne.

‑ **En sécurité à l'Arbre du Pendu, le seul endroit dont le vieux poisson pourri n'a pas l'accès. Elle nous attend, viens ! »**

Les deux compagnons accélérèrent leur vol pour se mettre à la recherche de la fille du chef des Indiens. Ce dernier devait énormément s'inquiéter quant à la disparition de sa fille, mieux valait donc la lui rapporter le plus rapidement possible !


	45. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie V

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Xion est parvenue à faire fuir Crochet du Rocher du Crâne, tandis que Peter a volé au secours de Lily la Tigresse. Cependant, que se passe-t-il du côté de Sora et Terra qui ont fait la rencontre des Indiens ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie V**

Attachés autour d'un poteau pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée dans ce Monde, Sora et Terra regardaient curieusement ces drôles d'êtres humains à la peau rouge qui les entouraient. Ceux-ci, derrière leur masque à plumes, les fixaient également avec une pointe de curiosité mais aussi de légère peur. Eux devaient plutôt, à l'inverse, se questionner sur ces drôles d'êtres à la peau si blanche.

**« C'est ça un Indien ?** demanda doucement Sora à l'oreille de son Maître.

‑ **Je… crois ? »** lui répondit le brun, incertain.

Il n'avait jamais vu de véritable Indien au cours de ses précédents voyages, bien qu'il soit déjà venu au Pays Imaginaire. Ces hommes et femmes aux drôles de vêtements en peaux et leurs serre-têtes à plumes l'intriguaient. Leur peau anormalement rouge était également un élément fort intéressant ! Comment était-ce possible que les pigmentations de leur peau soient de cette couleur ? S'agissait-il de leur véritable épiderme, ou bien était-ce simplement une sorte de… peinture ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'argile…

Terra se souvint qu'autrefois, le jeune Ventus s'était passionné pour ce drôle de peuple. Il aimait en parler à la moindre occasion, et rêvait même d'en rencontrer un jour ! Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se promit d'emmener un jour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère voir les Indiens de ce monde. Il pourrait être ravi !

Tout à coup, les Indiens se mirent tous à pousser des cris, tout en frappant frénétiquement leur main sur leur bouche pour rendre leur huée plus mélodieuse. Certains vinrent alors se placer autour de leurs prisonniers, tandis que d'autres formaient une allée en face des deux Porteurs de Keyblade. Un grand homme fit soudainement son apparition. Bras croisés sur son torse imposant, il portait, à l'instar des autres Indiens, une large tunique en peaux. Sur sa tête reposait une longue et fière couronne de plumes qui faisait office de traîne. Il dardait un regard sévère sur ses jeunes prisonniers.

**« Hum… C'est qui à ton avis ?** questionna Sora en murmurant, croyant qu'il ne se ferait pas entendre grâce aux cris des Indiens autour d'eux.

‑ **Hé ! Il se passe quoi de votre côté ?** s'irrita l'un des Garçons Perdus qui, malheureusement pour lui – ou peut-être heureusement ! - ne pouvait pas voir le visage du grand homme à la peau rouge.

‑ **Je crois que c'est le chef des Indiens**, informa Terra.

‑ **Oh »** répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

L'immense Indien leva une main blanche gantée et toutes les voix se turent instantanément. Puis sa paume décrivit de drôles de cercles. Les sourcils froncés, le possible chef Indien ouvrit la bouche dans le but de s'exclamer :

**« Haw ! »**

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade se regardèrent quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. L'Indien semblait attendre une réponse de leur part. Mais que devaient-ils dire exactement ?

**« Haw ! »** fit Sora avec un large sourire, pensant qu'il s'agissait de leur manière de se dire bonjour.

Il remua le bras, sans doute pour tenter de se dégager des cordes qui le maintenaient captif contre le poteau. Mais le jeune garçon n'obtint aucun résultat satisfaisant.

**« J'aimerai bien faire le signe moi aussi,** avoua l'Élu avec une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de sa voix, **mais mon bras est coincé. »**

Le grand chef croisa une fois de plus ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sora déglutit de travers. Avait-il donné la mauvaise réponse ?

**« Vous, hommes blancs, avoir enlevé ma fille,** tonna l'imposant Indien.

‑ **Pardon ? »** répliqua Terra en haussant un sourcil.

Nouveaux regards inquiets entre les deux Porteurs de Keyblade. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire ! Ce n'étaient certainement pas eux qui enlevaient des gens, mais Vanitas ! Un frisson d'effroi les parcourut à cette unique pensée. L'être des Ténèbres avait-il commencé à enlever les habitants de ce Monde ? Si oui, alors ils devaient impérativement faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de sévir davantage ! Commencer par se sortir de ce pétrin constituait déjà une étape importante.

**« Hé, il se passe quoi de l'autre côté ?** questionna la voix du Garçon Perdu déguisé en ours.

‑ **On est accusé d'un enlèvement qu'on a pas commis »** répondit Sora de but en blanc.

Soudainement, le chef des Indiens leva les deux bras ainsi que son visage vers les cieux. Les deux garçons le regardèrent faire en silence, intrigués par cet étrange agissement.

**« Dieux réclament offrande,** annonça le grand homme rouge. U**n de vous sera sacrifié pour apaiser colère des Dieux de la Nature. »**

Sentant le danger arriver à grande vitesse, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade commencèrent à se débattre sauvagement, tentant de défaire leurs liens. Mais toutes leurs tentatives étaient vaines. Les cordes étaient bien trop serrées !

Posant ses mains derrière son dos, le grand chef darda un œil analytique sur tous ses prisonniers. Il fit de grands pas, étudiant un à un les captifs. L'un d'eux fera sans doute un excellent sacrifice. Les Dieux de la Nature aimaient tout ce qui était imposant, de la taille d'un ours par exemple.

Une fois son petit tour terminé, le chef de la tribu indienne se plaça de nouveau entre Terra et Sora, les faisant languir de son choix fatidique.

**« Enfants animaux trop maigrichons pour satisfaire Dieux,** déclama le puissant Indien.** Garçon tête en pétard trop chétif aussi.**

‑ **Hé !** s'indigna Sora qui n'appréciait à la fois ni le surnom ni le commentaire affligeant. **Mais ça veut dire quoi « chétif » ?**

‑ **Mais, grand gaillard fort costaud,** dit-il en plantant son regard sur Terra, et ignorant la question de Sora. **Excellent sacrifice. »**

A cette annonce, le jeune Maître failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Certes, contrairement à son compagnon, il venait de recevoir de très beaux compliments, mais servir de sacrifice ne faisait pas réellement partit de ses intentions en entreprenant ce voyage. Comment pourrait-il parvenir à sauver les Mondes si on le tuait, sans doute sauvagement en plus de cela, pour satisfaire des Dieux qui n'existaient même pas ?

Les Indiens poussèrent tous des cris en chœurs, les mêmes que lors de l'arrivée de leur chef, puis se précipitèrent vers Terra pour le défaire de ses liens. Ce dernier tentait bien de donner des coups de pieds aux hommes qui s'approchaient trop près de lui pour les empêcher de le saisir, mais ceux-ci revenaient sans cesse à la charge, non décidés à repartir bredouille, et ce malgré leurs pieds ratatinés.

Au même moment, se déposèrent près du grand chef trois silhouettes. Un sourire illumina les visages des deux Porteurs de Keyblade en reconnaissant leur amie, ainsi que Peter. Ils venaient sans doute les sauver de cet énorme malentendu ! Dans les bras du garçon vêtu de vert était accrochée une jeune fille à la peau rouge et aux cheveux de jais coiffés en tresses. Une Indienne, comprirent-ils immédiatement. A peine posa-t-elle le pied à terre qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du chef Indien.

**« Ah ! Mais c'est sa fille ! »** comprit enfin l'Élu après un petit temps.

S'il avait pu, sans doute Terra se serait-il posé une main désespérée sur le visage. Ce garçon avait la capacité de tout comprendre mais toujours après un léger de temps de décalage !

Heureux de retrouver enfin sa fille, le chef des Indiens ordonna à sa tribu de libérer ses prisonniers. Après avoir discuté avec Peter, il avait compris son erreur. Ce n'étaient pas eux, les responsables de l'enlèvement de sa fille, mais le Capitaine Croche ainsi que sa bande de pirates, et il était heureux de la revoir saine et sauve, et cela grâce à l'intervention inespérée de Pan. Bien sûr, le jeune garçon avait passé sous silence les merveilleuses actions héroïques de Xion qui était parvenue à tenir tête au Capitaine Crochet. Cependant, la noiraude ne fit aucun commentaire, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête avec Peter pour si peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver embarquée dans une énième dispute avec lui, il n'en valait même pas la peine !

**« Grand festin ce soir pour célébrer retour de ma fille ! »** annonça fièrement le chef des Indiens.

Une vague de cris de joie ébranla toute la tribu, alors que les indigènes détachaient enfin leurs malheureux prisonniers. Xion profita de ce moment de flottement pour rejoindre ses deux amis Porteurs de Keyblade et les serra dans ses bras.

**« Je suis heureuse que nous soyons arrivés à temps,** se réjouit-elle en leur adressant son plus beau sourire.

‑ **Ouais, un peu plus et Terra finissait découpé en petites rondelles pour servir de sacrifice aux Dieux » **plaisanta Sora en donnant des coups de coude dans l'abdomen de son Maître.

Ce dernier, honteux, préféra reporter son regard vers l'horizon. Vu d'ici, la mer était d'une incroyable pureté. Le soleil se couchait doucement sur l'horizon, colorant l'eau d'un sublime dégradé de rouge.

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis une bonne heure environ sur le Pays Imaginaire. Le soleil écarlate avait laissé place à une pleine lune argentée, mais ce n'était pas ses rayons qui éclairaient la réserve des Indiens en ce soir de fête. En effet, la tribu des hommes à la peau rouge avait allumé un immense feu de joie, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient encore prisonniers Terra, Sora et les Garçons Perdus quelques minutes plus tôt. Les Indiens, assis en tailleurs sur le sol rocailleux de la falaise sur laquelle le village était perché, entouraient l'immense brasier aux côtés des Garçons Perdus, des Porteurs de Keyblade et de Peter Pan. Ce dernier, étant le sauveur incontesté de la jolie princesse Indienne, avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur, étant installé à la gauche du grand chef Indien. Toute la tribu était par ailleurs parée de leurs plus belles tenues, portant fièrement des couronnes de plumes, des vêtements en tissus, et leurs cheveux de jais étaient coiffés de deux nattes rabattues sur leurs épaules.

Tout à coup, une grosse femme Indienne portant un enfant sur son dos s'approcha de Porteurs de Keyblade ainsi que des Garçons Perdus. Elle tenait dans ses larges mains différents petits pots en argiles contenant des pigmentations de couleurs divergentes.

**« Hommes blancs vouloir peinture sur peau ? »**

Tous les Indiens présents ce soir avaient des traits de couleurs différentes sur les joues. Sans doute une coutume dans leur peuple lors des grandes occasions comme celle-ci.

**« Oui, nous on veut ! »** s'exclama au nom de tous les Garçons Perdus le petit garçon déguisé en renard.

Se détournant des Porteurs de Keyblade, la grosse dame commença à maquiller les joues des garçons uniquement. Ainsi, l'enfant habillé en Ours se retrouva avec deux traits bleus sur les joues, celui déguisé en putois eut droit à deux traits rouges, tandis que le Renard demanda à avoir un seul trait, mais bien visible, vert, sur les joues également.

L'Indienne se tourna de nouveau vers les visiteurs d'autres Mondes. Elle attendit que l'un d'eux se porte volontaire pour le maquillage.

**« Moi je veux, moi je veux ! »** s'enjoua Sora, tel un petit enfant, en se penchant sur les pots de peinture pour trouver une bonne couleur.

Il désigna du bout de son doigt la pigmentation bleue, qui correspondait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. A l'aide d'un petit pinceau, la grosse dame lui dessina deux traits sous les paupières, comme il le souhaitait. Puis elle se plaça face à Terra, ne prenant même pas en compte Xion qui était assise entre ses deux amis.

**« Et moi ?** fit-elle gentiment en lui attrapant la manche pour lui signaler sa présence.

‑ **Squaw pas maquillage »** répondit froidement l'Indienne en dardant son regard ténébreux sur la jeune fille.

La noiraude leva haut les sourcils, véritablement offusquée. « Squaw » ? Était-ce une façon de désigner les filles dans leur langage ? Pourquoi les femmes n'avaient-elles pas le droit au maquillage ? C'était complètement… sexiste !

**« Jeune homme blanc vouloir peinture ? **questionna de nouveau la dame avec le nourrisson dans le dos en regardant Terra droit dans les yeux.

‑ **Non, merci, je m'en passerai »** répondit net le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en levant une main ferme.

Xion et Sora se lancèrent tous deux un sourire complice. Sans même se concerter, ils se levèrent d'un commun accord et forcèrent le jeune homme à ne pas bouger, en lui tenant chacun fermement les bras, tandis que la meilleure de Roxas et Lea indiquait à la dame la peinture rouge. L'Indienne fit son travail puis, fière d'elle, s'en alla se réfugier sous un tipi.

**« J'ai dit que j'en voulais pas !** protesta vivement Terra une fois libéré de ses entraves.

‑ **Tu as pris ma part !** se pouffa de rire Xion.

‑ **Chut,** les réprimanda soudainement Sora, **je crois que le chef va parler… »**

En effet, les cris de joie avaient laissé place à un rythme régulier de tambourins, qui donnait à la scène une allure presque oppressante. Lily la Tigresse tendit à son père d'un air fier, le menton hautement levé, une large pipe fabriquée dans ce qui semblait être de l'argent. Le chef la porta à ses lèvres et en aspira le contenu, avant de le recracher doucement sous l'apparence de fumée. Celle-ci, une fois dans l'air, se transforma en un parfait triangle de vapeur.

**« Hommes blancs tout savoir sur peaux rouges ce soir »** déclara enfin le grand Indien en tendant l'instrument argenté à Peter.

Ce dernier le porta avec un sourire triomphant à ses lèvres et répéta la même action que l'homme à la peau rouge quelques instants plus tôt, venant compléter le triangle par un nouveau. Puis, avec la légère brise marine, celui-ci finit par s'évaporer.

**« Vraiment ? Ça peut être très intéressant,** commenta Terra en ayant une petite pensée pour Ventus qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

‑ **Euh…,** s'élança sans trop savoir quelle question poser le garçon habillé en ours en levant la main comme s'il était à l'école. **Pourquoi votre peau est rouge ?**

‑ **Et pourquoi l'Indien dit « Haw » ?! »** se précipita à son tour l'Élu qui se rappelait de la manière dont le grand chef s'était présenté à eux tout à l'heure.

Sora était encore persuadé que c'était leur manière de dire bonjour.

Accompagné par les instruments de musique des hommes de sa tribu, le chef commença ses explications tout en chantant. Il leur apprit donc qu'il y avait environ un million d'années, un indien intimidé avait rougit en embrassant une divine jeune femme, qui par ailleurs avait elle aussi le surnom de « Squaw ». Donc Xion avait bien raison, ce mot désignait bien une fille. Depuis, pour poursuivre l'histoire, l'indien en était devenu rouge de peau, et c'est ce qui donna cette drôle de couleur à ses descendants. Comme pour illustrer ces propos, Lily la Tigresse, bien que cachée derrière une longue traîne de plume que l'on avait confiée à Peter Pan à l'instar d'un chef indien, embrassa le garçon vêtu de vert. Xion roula des yeux, se demandant réellement comment l'on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pareil ! Puis elle rougit à son tour, se demandant comment elle-même allait annoncer à Roxas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais surtout comment ce dernier allait réagir. Sans n'allait-elle pas y aller aussi franchement que Lily la Tigresse.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se reçu un coup de coude dans le bras, la sortant de ses pensées. La pipe avait fait le tour de la ronde et Terra, qui refusait d'y goûter, continuait à la faire passer. A peine la noiraude eut-elle posé les doigts dessus qu'une vilaine odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle s'empressa de la donner à Sora, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Non, elle n'y toucherait pas non plus ! Ce dernier s'en empara frénétiquement.

**« Chouette, je vais pouvoir faire des formes géométriques moi aussi ! »**

Sora porta l'instrument argenté à ses lèvres, mais en inspira beaucoup trop de fumée. Celle-ci descendit jusque dans son estomac, et il sentit soudainement tout le banquet offert par les Indiens plus tôt lui remonter à la gorge. Ce truc lui donnait envie de vomir ! Le jeune garçon refourgua la pipe à son voisin peau rouge à côté de lui, ravalant avec difficulté un haut-le-cœur lui aussi. Son visage avait pris une drôle de teinte verdâtre, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Le rythme joué par les Indiens était véritablement entraînant. Certains dansaient par ailleurs au son des tambourins. Les pieds de Xion commençaient presque à danser tous seuls. Elle souhaitait se déhancher au rythme des tam-tams, elle aussi. Se levant frénétiquement, la jeune fille tendit une main à la fois en direction de Sora et une autre en direction de Terra.

**« Qui vient avec moi ?** proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

‑ **Peut-être après…,** lui répondit Terra en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné.

‑ **T'es pas drôle ! »** fit Xion avec une moue boudeuse mais néanmoins amusée.

La noiraude savait que son Maître aurait préféré danser aux côtés d'Aqua, et ne lui en tint de ce fait pas rigueur pour le refus.

Puis son regard océan se posa sur Sora. Les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé et une main sur le ventre, l'Élu ne semblait pas encore totalement remis de son expérience avec la pipe. Tant pis. Elle ferait avec. La musique avait des propriétés médicinales, de toute façon.

Sans lui demander son accord, la noiraude attrapa son ami par le bras et le força à se lever, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur de la part de Sora. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers une sorte de plate-forme destinée à accueillir un couple de danseurs. Là, Sora et Xion commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. D'abord tournant l'un autour de l'autre comme dans une farandole, la jeune fille remarqua bien assez tôt que le châtain n'était pas en état pour danser ce soir-là. Sora avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu et qui était prêt à régurgiter tout son estomac. Un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres, elle parvint à le faire descendre de la plate-forme de danse, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son envie presque démente de danser.

Xion commença à tourner légèrement sur elle-même, frappant de temps en temps dans ses paumes pour accompagner ses pas. Elle passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que le second brassait tendrement l'air nocturne et enivrante de la fête. Elle enchaînait délicatement, telle une fée, les pas de danse en rythme avec les tambourins des Indiens.

Toute la tribu se figea pour la regarder se mouver au rythme des tam-tams. Les yeux des hommes à la peau rouge s'émerveillèrent face à ce spectacle inédit. Même Lily la Tigresse ne dansait pas aussi divinement !

Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, Sora, qui était tombé sur les fesses à cause du tournis, leva à son tour les yeux vers son amie. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise et la consternation. Depuis quand Xion dansait aussi bien ? Certes, il se souvenait du petit slow qu'elle avait dansé en compagnie de Roxas lors de leur fête pour célébrer la défaite de Xehanort, mais elle n'avait pour autant jamais fait preuve d'une telle grâce et d'une telle finesse sur une piste ! Le jeune garçon peinait à croire, en cet instant précis, que Xion avait été façonnée à son image, lui qui était d'ordinaire si peu doué et très maladroit, bien qu'il aimait aussi danser, quitte à se tourner en ridicule !

Tout à coup, la noiraude fut subitement interrompue dans sa chorégraphie. Sentant son bras être violemment tiré vers l'arrière, son regard vint rencontrer deux iris noirs frustrés. Xion connaissait ce regard. Il appartenait à cette grosse dame qui lui avait déjà interdit un peu plus tôt de mettre de la peinture sur son visage !

**« Squaw, pas danser !** gronda-t-elle sévèrement. **Squaw ramasser bois ! »**

La grosse Indienne serrait le bras de la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade de plus en plus fort, le rendant presque blanc. Outrée par ce comportement, Xion, d'un geste brusque, se dégagea de son emprise, tout en lui renvoyant son regard sévère.

**« Non, je refuse ! Si je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser comme tout le monde, alors je rentre ! »**

Liant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit volte-face et entreprit de tourner les talons dans le but de quitter la réserve des Indiens et ainsi retourner attendre à l'Arbre du Pendu le retour de ses deux compagnons. Seulement, au moment où elle passa tout près de Sora, ce dernier la retint en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Étonnée, Xion planta ses pupilles océanes dans le regard similaire de son ami. Ces derniers affichaient un air triste.

**« Je t'en prie, reste,** lui implora-t-il. **Ce n'est pas pareil, une fête sans toi. »**

Secouant la tête tristement de gauche à droite, la noiraude n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de fuir ses deux amis qui la regardèrent filer vers la sortie du petit village. Ils auraient d'autre occasions de s'amuser tous ensemble, une fois de retour dans _leur_ monde.

* * *

Les nuits du Pays Imaginaire étaient froides. Loin du brasier et de la bonne humeur des Indiens, l'air ambiant nocturne était presque glacial. Les mains sur les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, Xion descendait, tête baissée, la falaise qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la jungle dans laquelle se cachait l'Arbre du Pendu. Cependant, la nuit n'était pas réellement sûre, dans la forêt. Aussi la jeune fille décida-t-elle d'attendre ses amis sur le bord de la falaise, en bordure des arbres, où elle créerait sans doute un petit sort de Brasier pour se réchauffer légèrement en attendant que Sora et Terra se décident à venir la chercher.

Une fois en bas, Xion remarqua une étrange lumière parmi les feuilles d'un gros buisson, comme si une grosse luciole y avait élu domicile. Intriguée, la noiraude s'approcha de ce petit point lumineux, écartant les grosses feuilles pour mieux distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver une petite fée à la robe verte et aux cheveux d'or recroquevillée sur elle-même !

**« Clochette ? »** fit Xion d'une petite voix étranglée, étonnée de la trouver à cet endroit et dans cette position.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune fée se redressa lentement sur ses genoux et regarda la Porteuse de Keyblade droit dans les yeux. Xion sentit son cœur rater un battement en constatant l'état déplorable de la petite créature. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et une faible lueur pâlotte entourait sa silhouette. La fée semblait comme exténuée.

**« C'est parce que Peter t'a bannie que tu es dans cet état ? »** devina Xion, en s'adressant à elle de sa voix la plus sincère et douce.

Sans répondre, Clochette se contenta de prendre son visage entre deux mains et de redoubler de sanglots. L'adolescente aurait aimé pouvoir la réconforter, lui dire que Peter ne pensait sans doute pas ses mots, qu'il avait dû dire cela sous le coup de la colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer tout cela avec véracité. Parce qu'il y avait peut-être une chance, même infime, que ce ne soient pas des paroles en l'air.

Tout à coup, un « pop » que Xion ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans le calme de la nuit. Effectuant un volte-face, la jeune fille remarqua la présence soudaine de Sans-Coeurs tout autour d'elles. Il s'agissait de Pirates et Pirates Volants, deux races de Sans-Coeurs emblèmes qui apparaissaient très couramment dans ce Monde. Les ennemis formaient un cercle tout autour des deux filles, de sorte à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Ses sens en alerte, Xion leva le bras et Chaîne Royale prit place dans le creux de sa main. D'un geste rapide et sec, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction du Sans-Coeur le plus proche et lui asséna un simple coup et celui-ci disparut instantanément dans un nuage de ténèbres violet. Étrange. On aurait dit qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à se défendre. Cependant, quelques micros secondes plus tard, un autre Sans-Coeur prit la place de l'ancien, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Xion resserra légèrement sa prise sur le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Elle sentit soudainement qu'un ennemi volant se dirigeait dans sa direction. Réagissant immédiatement, la noiraude leva une paume et lança un sort de Glacier + pour l'emprisonner sous une épaisse couche de glace. L'effet fut immédiat et le Pirate Volant tomba lourdement au sol, pris au piège dans la glace. Lorsque Xion le brisa d'un coup de Keyblade, celui-ci se désintégra en plus du sort, mais, comme plus tôt, un autre Sans-Coeur prit rapidement sa place. Xion ravala sa salive. Que faire face à des ennemis qui revenaient sans cesse ?

Tout à coup, un tintement familier mais aussi bien trop régulier, comme affolé, la fit instantanément réagir. Faisant volte-face, Xion découvrit avec inquiétude qu'un petit et vieux pirate à l'allure grassouillette tenait fermement entre ses mains un bonnet en laine rouge dont une chose à l'intérieur semblait s'agiter.

**« Clochette ! »** s'entendit-elle crier.

La noiraude tenta d'effectuer un pas dans la direction de Monsieur Mouche – elle l'avait en effet reconnu – mais une lame sous sa gorge l'en dissuada. Plusieurs autres, menaçantes, se pointèrent dans sa direction. C'était tout une horde de pirates qui l'encerclait désormais. Cependant, la jeune fille remarqua que les Sans-Coeurs avaient disparu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce les pirates, plus que sa propre Keyblade, qui les avaient effrayés ?!

En signe de reddition, Xion dématérialisa Chaîne Royale et leva ses deux mains en l'air.

**« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, **dit Mouche en s'adressant à Clochette à travers le bonnet rouge, **mais le Capitaine Crochet veut vous voir. »**

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade serra la mâchoire. Bien évidemment. Elle aurait dû s'en douter que Crochet était derrière tout ça ! Il attirait toujours les Sans-Coeurs à cause des Ténèbres contenues dans son cœur !

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ? »** questionna un pirate à la voix raillée derrière Xion.

Mouche parut enfin se rendre compte de la présence de la noiraude. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières tout en fixant la jeune fille, comme pour tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

**« Eh, ce ne sera pas la petite qu'on a tenté de noyer la dernière fois ?** lança un autre loup de mer.

‑ **Celle qui a été sauvée par Peter et ses étranges amis ?** fit un troisième pirate.

‑ **Peut-être qu'elle connaît sa cachette !** en éluda un dernier en grognant. **Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on doit l'embarquer ! »**

Ne souhaitant pas se faire avoir aussi facilement, Xion tenta d'invoquer une nouvelle fois Chaîne Royale pour se défendre, mais les pirates furent plus rapides qu'elle. L'un d'eux lui asséna un coup du pommeau de son sabre sur la nuque, et la jeune fille perdit immédiatement connaissance.


	46. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie VI

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

Note 4 :**_ Nous nous excusons pour ce chapitre en retard, mais nous avons rencontré un problème avec un autre site où nous publions et l'on ne voulait pas publier sur un site et pas sur l'autre. Du coup, vous aurez donc droit à deux chapitres à cette semaine !_**

* * *

Précédement : **_Suite aux nombreuses remarques lors de la fête des Indiens, Xion a décidé de sortir du village. Mais c'est alors qu'elle rencontra Clochette, avant de se faire assaillir par une bande de pirates. Comment Terra et Sora réagiront-ils en apprenant la disparition de leur amie ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie VI**

La fête chez les Indiens avait duré jusqu'au petit matin. Inquiets pour leur amie, Sora et Terra avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de quitter le village pour partir à sa recherche, mais leurs hôtes ne semblaient pas partager leur inquiétude. Ils les avaient forcés à rester festoyer avec eux durant une bonne partie de la nuit, les attirant avec de la bonne nourriture et des histoires. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu leur résister. De plus, les Indiens étaient très malins. Ne voulant laisser personne d'autre s'enfuir comme l'avait fait Xion, le Chef avait ordonné de mettre dans les plats servis aux deux Porteurs de Keyblade un ingrédient spécial qui leur fit totalement oublier leur amie. Une sorte de drogue. Et cela avait fonctionné, puisque les deux garçons avaient oublié la noiraude quelques heures, le temps que les produits ne fassent plus effet.

Accompagnés par Peter et ses Garçons Perdus, ces derniers avaient attendus que le soleil soit largement haut dans le ciel pour enfin se décider à rentrer. Pan leur avait assuré que leur amie se trouverait à l'Arbre du Pendu, car elle n'avait aucun autre lieu où se réfugier. Ils la trouveraient sans aucun doute là-bas, les attendant sagement de pied ferme. Connaissant le caractère de Xion, Sora et Terra s'étaient lancé un regard inquiet. Non, ils n'allaient pas être très bien accueillis, vu l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient ! Leur amie allait sans aucun doute leur passer un savon ! Les deux garçons sentaient que la dispute de la Jungle Profonde allait être renouvelée…

Une fois arrivés, Sora, qui s'inquiétait sans doute le plus pour la noiraude, se précipita à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il descendit à la hâte les escaliers sculptés à même la racine de l'arbre, manquant de tomber à de nombreuses reprises, puis atterrit dans ce qui semblait être l'unique pièce. Plusieurs lits de tailles et de formes différents étaient agencés çà et là, un peu dans le désordre. Un immense tapis en peau d'ours était étalé sur le sol. Sora frémit en se remémorant sa rencontre avec l'ours brun d'hier, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Indiens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de la bête, mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas envie de la revoir !

Le châtain balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire, à la recherche de son amie, mais il ne vit sa silhouette nulle part. Seul un silence de mort l'accueillit. Il tenta de l'appeler par son prénom, pensant qu'elle jouait peut-être à cache-cache, mais toujours aucun signe d'elle.

Sora fut très rapidement rejoint par Terra, Peter et les Garçons Perdus.

**« Elle n'est pas ici ? »** questionna le grand Maître en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Sora baissa son regard vers le sol, l'air peiné.

**« Non, aucun signe d'elle…, **répondit le jeune garçon en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, un signe d'anxiété. **Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Le Pays Imaginaire semble immense, qui sait où elle peut être ?**

‑ **Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour cette fille »** protesta tout à coup Peter.

Ce dernier alla prendre place sur le lit le plus majestueux de la salle, s'asseyant en tailleurs à la manière d'un Indien. Il avait par ailleurs gardé sa longue couronne de plumes sur la tête.

**« Je m'inquiète pour Xion car elle est mon amie,** l'en informa Sora, sur un ton un peu sec.

‑ **Vraiment ? Et tu peux me dire où tu étais lorsqu'elle avait besoin de vous avec les sirènes ?**

‑ **De quoi veux-tu parler ? »** questionna froidement Terra qui retenait l'Élu par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter au visage de Peter pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Peter posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, un sourire mauvais étirant les traits de son visage. Son faciès enfantin paraissait réellement inquiétant, à ce moment-là. Sa tête ressemblait au pire psychopathe que les mondes puissent connaître. Vanitas faisait pâle figure à côté de lui.

**« Vous sauriez de quoi je parle, si vous seriez restée avec elle au lieu de vous perdre en forêt avec **_**mes**_** Garçons Perdus.**

‑ **Je vais me le faire. »**

Même si Terra lui retenait fermement le bras, Sora tenta d'échapper à son emprise, mais son ami l'empoigna avec plus de force. Mais l'adolescent n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il en avait plus que marre de l'attitude de son soi-disant ami vis-à-vis de Xion ! Peter jouait avec elle depuis le début. D'abord en la draguant ouvertement, puis en se moquant d'elle. Sora n'aimait pas lorsque l'on faisait du mal à ses amis, Pan ne faisait aucunement exception, même s'il le considérait comme l'un de ses amis.

Terra dû redoubler d'efforts pour calmer de son mieux possible le jeune garçon qui promettait de faire un meurtre. Grâce à la force des muscles de ses bras, le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Ventus parvint à ramener contre son torse son élève, qu'il emprisonna de ses bras puissants, pour qu'il ne commette aucune bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard..

**« Lâche-moi !** le supplia l'Élu en se débattant follement. **J'ai un compte à régler avec lui !**

‑ **Sora, détends-toi. L'important est Xion, ne l'oublie pas.**

‑ **Tu t'énerves vraiment pour un rien… » **releva Peter qui restait étonnement calme.

Sa tranquillité face à cette fâcheuse situation ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments négatifs qu'éprouvait Sora vis-à-vis du chef des Garçons Perdus. Mais Terra avait raison. Il devait rester calme lui aussi. Se disputer avec Pan ne lui dirait pas où se trouvait Xion actuellement. Le châtain se contenta de fixer le garçon vêtu de vert d'un regard froid. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, Peter serait mort depuis un bon bout de temps déjà !

Sora avait fini par arrêter de se débattre, au grand soulagement de Terra. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu régler un affrontement entre deux gamins sans cervelles, bien qu'il comprenne la colère qu'éprouvait son élève à ce moment-là. Ils étaient tous deux inquiets pour leur amie, mais Sora devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions.

**« Peut-être devrions-nous sortir pour essayer de la trouver nous-même,** proposa Terra sur un ton plus serein. **Rester ici pour se prendre la tête ne nous servira à rien. »**

Lentement, le Maître de la Keyblade défit son emprise, priant de tout cœur pour que Sora n'ait pas l'idée d'aller s'en prendre à Peter, qui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques temps. Heureusement, l'adolescent semblait s'être calmé, puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête pour approuver son idée.

**« Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? »** demanda soudainement la voix costaude du garçon déguisé en ours.

Tous, mis à part Pan, levèrent les yeux en direction du Garçon Perdu. Ce dernier brandissait fièrement ce qui semblait être un papier blanc au-dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier était parsemé de tâches noires, sans doute de l'encre.

Étant le plus mature de tous, théoriquement, Terra fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança en direction de l'enfant et lui prit la feuille des mains avec la ferme intention de comprendre le pourquoi du comment pouvait-elle bien se trouver ici. Le brun comprit bien rapidement en voyant les phrases écrites sur le papier qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme le lit une première fois pour en saisir la portée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en déchiffrant les derniers mots. Puis il lança un regard de détresse à Sora. Ce dernier fronça également les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son camarade s'amusait à le dévisager ainsi. Puis Terra lui fit signe d'approcher tout en lui désignant la lettre.

Haussant les épaules, Sora le rejoignit et lut à son tour la lettre. Une fois finie, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il était écrit.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'impatienta le garçon habillé d'un costume de renard.

‑ **Une carte au trésor, peut-être ! **suggéra le Garçon Perdu déguisé en ours.

‑ **Trésor ! Trésor !** s'enthousiasma le petit Putois.

‑ **Dis Peter, on pourra y aller ?! »** questionnèrent les deux plus âgés des Garçons Perdus, des étincelles plein les yeux.

Pan se laissa tomber sur son lit, croisant les bras derrière la tête, il posa son chapeau pointu vert sur son visage de sorte à ne plus être dérangé.

**« Ce sera sans moi. Sora et Terra pourront vous y emmener.**

‑ **Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée »** intervint Terra pour mettre un terme, à contre-coeur, aux fausses joies des enfants.

Une profonde expression de tristesse prit place sur les visages des trois enfants. Leurs yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer, eux qui voulaient tellement repartir à l'aventure avec Sora et Terra.

**« Mais… pourquoi ça ? On aime les chasses aux trésors, nous… ! »** se plaignit le plus costaud des garçons.

Un sourire crispé sur le visage, Sora s'agenouilla pour faire face aux trois bambins. Il posa une main sur l'épaule des deux plus grands, dans un geste protecteur.

**« Les enfants, je crains que cette chasse au trésor ne soit trop rude pour vous. Il y aura de nombreux dangers à affronter.**

‑ **Mais, on se fiche du danger !** protesta le Renard. **On a déjà affronté Crochet et sa bande de vieux poissons pourris beaucoup de fois ! »**

Sora soupira. Même s'il leur expliquait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était sans doute pas seulement des pirates qu'ils auraient à combattre, jamais il ne parviendrait à pourfendre la motivation et la détermination rayonnante de ces enfants. Tout cet entrain réconfortait même le cœur meurtri de Sora, qui lui redonna du courage pour affronter les épreuves à venir.

Le châtain se tourna vers Terra, cherchant à connaître son opinion ainsi qu'un quelconque soutient dans la décision à prendre. Devaient-ils ou non accepter la venue des Garçons Perdus avec eux ? Il vit le Maître de la Keyblade hausser les épaules. En vérité, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir.

**« Est-ce que cela te dérange si tes garçons viennent avec nous ? »** demanda le brun à l'attention de Peter, toujours allongé sur son lit immense, semblant se désintéresser complètement de la situation.

Pan brassa l'air de la main d'une manière désinvolte.

**« Faites ce que vous voulez. Ca m'est égal. »**

Le ton qu'il avait employé paru aux deux héros de la Keyblade plutôt sec. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Non, leur véritable préoccupation restait le contenu de cette étrange lettre. Restait encore à savoir si ce qu'il y avait écrit était vrai ou totalement falsifié.

Sora adressa un large sourire plein d'espoir aux enfants.

**« Nous sommes d'accord pour vous emmener avec nous, mais il faudra être très sage et faire tout ce que l'on vous dira ! » **recommanda l'adolescent sur un ton jovial.

Heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, les deux plus grands Garçons Perdus sautèrent de joie et se prenant l'un et l'autre dans les bras, tandis que le plus jeune déguisé en putois se jeta sur Sora qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter son étreinte. S'il continuait à être aussi proche de lui, l'Élu allait être obligé de l'adopter, ce qui risquerait sans doute de déplaire à certains !

**« Mais au fait, où on doit aller ? »** osa enfin demander l'enfant habillé en ours.

Sora se releva pour faire face à Terra, portant toujours le Garçon Perdu dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Le Maître lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, signe qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il leur donne plus de détails.

**« Le message indiquait que le Capitaine Crochet détenait Clochette et Xion sur son navire, et que nous avons précisément jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour aller les sauver si nous voulons les revoir vivantes. »**

Les Garçons Perdus échangèrent quelques regards complices avant de se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait à une grosse malle en bois. Là, ils en sortirent des armes qu'ils avaient eux même fabriqués, qui se résumaient à un boomerang pour le Renard, un gros gourdin pour l'Ours et un lance-pierres pour le Putois.

Une fois armés jusqu'aux dents et fins prêts à affronter une horde de pirates et sans aucun doute des créatures des Ténèbres, les cinq compagnons quittèrent l'Arbre du Pendu pour voler à la rescousse de leurs deux amies.

Peter attendit que tous soient sortis pour se redresser en tailleur sur le lit. Il enleva de sa tête sa couronne de plumes qu'il jeta négligemment au sol, puis replaça son chapeau pointu sur sa chevelure. Fronçant les sourcils et se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Pan semblait pensif.

**« Crochet a vraiment enlevé Clochette ? »**

Son regard vint se perdre sur le bout de papier laissé par les Porteurs de Keyblade sur la malle.

* * *

Xion émergeait petit à petit de son sommeil forcé. Ouvrant lentement les paupières, la jeune fille mit un certain moment à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce immense, sinistre, humide et froide. N'étant habillée que de son habituelle robe bustier noire, la noiraude ne put réprimer un frisson glacial. La pièce où elle se trouvait était plongée en majeure partie dans la pénombre, mais quelqu'un avait pris le soin d'allumer une petite bougie enfermée dans une lucarne, incrustée dans une paroi de bois. Xion pouvait entendre distinctement des vagues s'écraser contre ce qu'il lui servait de murs. La pièce effectuait également des vas et viens au rythme de l'eau. La jeune fille en était persuadée désormais : elle se trouvait au fond de la cale d'un navire. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le Jolly Roger. Encore. Xion nota soudainement que ses pieds et une partie de ses jambes baignaient dans l'eau. La pièce se remplissait peu à peu, comme si le bateau se trouvait dans une zone où l'océan s'amusait à monter toute seule, par la force des marrées. Le Rocher du Crâne, encore ? Crochet était-il aussi bête pour choisir constamment la même cachette ? Pas étonnant si Peter arrivait à déjouer ses plans à chaque fois !

Xion, posant une main derrière sa tête meurtrie, tenta de se relever péniblement pour se sortir de cette panade, mais des entraves au niveau de ses chevilles l'en dissuadèrent. Elle était prisonnière de cet endroit, attachée à un poteau soutenant le vaisseau, impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était cependant pas de ridicules petites chaînes qui allaient la retenir dans cet endroit infâme !

La noiraude tendit la main dans l'espoir d'invoquer Chaîne Royale, lorsqu'un événement étrange se produisit. Juste devant elle se manifesta un immense couloir obscur, mais ce fut ce qui en sortit qui l'intrigua davantage. Un jeune garçon masqué, habillé de noir et de rouge. Vanitas.

Xion suspendit son geste, écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, celui-la ?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vanitas ? »** vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents.

La jeune fille tenta un mouvement brusque pour se redresser, mais ses entraves la ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité. Elle semblait totalement à la merci de l'entité ténébreuse.

La noiraude vit son ennemi hausser les épaules, avant de balayer la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Était-il ici pour une raison en particulier ? Cherchait-il quelque chose de précis ?

**« Personne pour surveiller une prisonnière ?** fit-il remarquer à voix haute. **Quelle terrible erreur de leur part. »**

Le ton qu'il employait pour s'exprimer était neutre, comme à son habitude, avec, peut-être, une légère pointe de sarcasme. Mais il y avait autre chose dans le son de sa voix. Un sentiment qui n'avait pas sa place chez ce garçon. Xion avait cru apercevoir une certaine forme… d'empathie ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

**« Je vais reposer ma question,** reprit l'ancienne numéro XIV sur un ton qui se voulait confiant. **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

Sans rien dire, Vanitas s'agenouilla face à elle. Son masque fondit petit à petit, de sorte à montrer son visage. Xion ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Sa tête, c'était celle de… celle de Sora ! Mais il y avait un quelque chose de différent. En plus des yeux jaunes comme la fois précédente dans la Jungle Profonde, signe de son allégeance aux Ténèbres, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte obsidienne. Se serait-il de nouveau emparé du corps de son ami ? Si tel était le cas, Xion devait faire de son possible pour libérer l'Élu de cette maudite emprise !

**« Du calme, je sais à quoi tu penses,** annonça le noiraud sur un ton posé mais incroyablement neutre. **C'est mon vrai visage.**

**\- Comment ?** interrogea la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. **Mais, pourquoi Sora ? »**

Vanitas se redressa, puis haussa les épaules.

**« Trop long à expliquer. Ventus le fera mieux que moi.**

‑ **Ventus ?** répéta une nouvelle fois Xion, qui semblait de plus en plus confuse par cette drôle de situation. **Mais qu'a-t-il à voir dans toute celle histoire ? »**

Sans répondre à son avalanche de questions, Vanitas se contenta de tendre le bras pour faire apparaître Clavis Vacuum, sa Keyblade. Pensant qu'il souhaitait engager le combat, Xion invoqua à son tour Chaîne Royale dans le but de se défendre, même si les chaînes à ses chevilles lui entravaient tout mouvement. Seulement, le noiraud ne semblait pas d'humeur pour un combat. Il brandit l'embout de sa clé en direction des entraves de la jeune fille, qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement. La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ouvrit grand les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de… l'aider ? Mais que se passait-il décidément dans la tête de ce garçon ? Une véritable énigme !

Sans un mot de plus, Vanitas s'en retourna en direction de son couloir obscur, mais Xion ne semblait pas d'avis de le laisser partir ainsi, sans avoir d'avantages d'explications. La jeune fille effectua quelques pas supplémentaires et parvint à retenir l'enfant des ténèbres en lui agrippant doucement le poignet.

**« Attend !** ordonna-t-elle sur un ton presque suppliant. **Pourquoi ?**

‑ **Pourquoi quoi ? **questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une certaine lueur terrifiante dans le fond de ses pupilles ambrées.

‑ **Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »**

Les yeux de Vanitas descendirent au niveau de la poigne de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, l'ayant remarqué, retira brusquement sa main, consciente que son geste était quelque peu déplacé.

Le jeune garçon planta son regard dur dans celui océan de la jeune fille, incapable d'expliquer lui-même la raison de son geste.

**« Disons que… j'ai besoin de toi vivante. »**

Xion fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il prévu encore ? N'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais de les tourmenter ?

**« Deux dernières choses »** fit Vanitas en levant la main.

Il claqua des doigts, ce qui résonna à travers l'immense salle vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Xion entendit plusieurs cris de panique provenant des étages supérieurs.

**« Cadeau de ma part,** expliqua le noiraud avec un petit sourire sarcastique. **J'espère que tes amis et toi sauraient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.**

‑ **Et la seconde chose » **rappela Xion en prenant son ton le plus dur.

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas s'engouffra dans le passage obscur, mais non sans avoir lancé cette dernière réplique :

**« Si tu me cherches, je serai à la Nécropole des Keyblades. »**

Puis l'entité ténébreuse disparut définitivement dans le couloir obscur, laissant une Xion complètement coi et sonnée derrière lui. La jeune fille ne comprenait décidément plus rien à tout cela. Vanitas œuvrait pour le mal, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi cherchait-il à l'aider ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui dévoiler l'endroit où il se terrait depuis tout ce temps ?

Les cris déchirants venant des étages supérieurs la ramenèrent bien vite à la raison. Vanitas avait sans doute dû relâcher sur le navire une ordre de monstres – Nescients, Sans-Coeurs ou Similis, elle ne saurait dire lesquels – et elle seule serait en mesure de les vaincre !

Ni une ni deux, Xion s'élança en direction de la sortie à toutes jambes, ayant hâte d'en découdre avec ses ennemis.


	47. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie VII

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Suite à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Xion et Clochette par le Capitaine Crochet, Sora et Terra, guidés par les Garçons Perdus, ont pris l'initiative d'aller les secourir directement sur le Jolly Roger._**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie VII**

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade, accompagnés par les Garçons Perdus, filaient à toute vitesse en direction du navire du Capitaine Crochet. Ne sachant toujours pas voler, Terra était supporté par Sora, et les deux plus vieux garçons de Peter pour pouvoir survivre lui aussi dans les airs. C'était le petit préféré de l'Élu, l'enfant déguisé en putois, qui guidait le petit groupe en direction du bateau, qu'ils avaient aperçu voguant sur les eaux turquoise un peu plus loin. Les pirates, les ayant repérés malgré la distance, leur lançaient des boulets de canons dans l'espoir de freiner leur course, mais les garçons parvenaient à les esquiver habilement.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de boulets esquivés que les amis posèrent enfin pieds sur les planches en bois du pont.

**« Retour à la case départ » **commenta Sora avec un large sourire, au souvenir de leur arrivée au Pays Imaginaire.

Décidément, l'Élu semblait comme lié à ce navire ! Que ce soit lors de sa première visite, ou même maintenant, il finissait toujours par y remettre les pieds, comme si la terre le rejetait et que la mer l'appelait toujours aussi frénétiquement. Il était né pour être Capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate.

Les garçons furent chaleureusement accueillis par une joyeuse bande de pirates. Sabres en main, ces derniers n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : chasser ces intrus de leur bateau ! Sora et Terra invoquèrent tous deux leurs Keyblades à l'unisson, tandis que les enfants préparaient leurs armes en bois, prêts eux aussi au combat.

**« Vous allez regretter votre venue sur ce navire !** tonna l'un des vieux loups de mer. **Mes frères, à l'attaque ! »**

Plusieurs cris guerriers ébranlèrent l'assemblée, tandis que tous les hommes levaient leurs armes en guise de victoire, qu'ils ne devraient peut-être pas crier trop vite. Au même moment, un secousse ébranla le navire. Le ciel se fit soudain plus sombre, de lourds nuages gris prenant place dans le ciel pourtant si paisible quelques minutes plus tôt. Rapidement, quelques éclairs zébrèrent les cieux, suivis de près par de puissants grondements de tonnerre. Le vent se leva à son tour, balayant l'assemblée de violentes rafales. Les enfants durent faire des efforts incroyables pour tâcher de rester les pieds sur terre. Le Garçon Perdu déguisé en putois, ayant moins de consistance que ses compagnons, s'agrippa fermement au pantalon bouffant de Sora. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste protecteur, pour le rassurer en quelques sortes, de par sa présence.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Autour du mat s'enroulèrent de nombreuses sortes de chaînes grisâtres, ressemblant légèrement à des ronces, avant de se rejoindre en un point précis juste devant les Porteurs de Keyblade et de prendre forme. Se dressa face aux garçons une créature difforme. Sa tête ne comportait aucun appareil servant à la vue, mais une immense bouche entrouverte dans un vision d'horreur occupait l'entièreté de la partie inférieure de son visage. Sur sa tête reposait une sorte de tricorne rouge rappelant fortement le large chapeau du Capitaine Crochet. L'on pouvait apercevoir un colossal buste surréaliste qui faisait contraste avec la maigreur de l'estomac de l'affreuse créature. Elle portait sur ses larges épaules une longue cape rouge dont les extrémités finissaient en lambeaux. Ses longs et fins bras se terminaient par de dangereux doigts qui avaient pris la forme de sabres. Enfin, leur adversaire portait en guise de pantalon de larges culottes bouffantes dans des tons rosâtres, comme en portaient les seigneurs d'antan.

Effrayés par cette créature sortie de nulle part, les Garçons Perdus se réfugièrent aux côtés de Sora et Terra. Le petit Putois enfouit le creux de sa tête contre la jambe du châtain, apeuré. L'adolescent posa une main sur le chef de l'enfant, dans le but de lui communiquer tout son courage, mais lui-même n'était pas à l'aise face à cette chose.

**« Un Simili, **cracha Sora entre ses dents en foudroyant son ennemi du regard.

‑ **C'est donc cela, un Simili »** constata Terra.

Le brun détailla la créature de haut en bas, n'ayant jamais rencontré d'engeance des Ténèbres aussi peu illogique et difformée auparavant. Il en vint même à se demander comment Lea, Roxas et Xion avaient pu être considéré comme des Similis autrefois, sachant qu'ils avaient bien plus de traits humains que cette chose.

Les pirates du Jolly Roger, également apeurés par cette créature démoniaque, allèrent pour la plupart d'entre eux se réfugier dans les étages inférieurs du bateau, tandis que d'autres, sans doute plus – ou moins cela dépend du point de vue – suicidaires se jetèrent volontairement à l'eau.

**« Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis de monter à bord, malotrus ?! »** s'exclama soudainement une voix d'homme à l'arrière.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade firent volte-face pour se retrouver cette fois-ci devant le nouvel arrivant, oubliant momentanément le Simili géant qui se dressait devant eux. Le Capitaine Crochet en personne faisait l'honneur de sa présence ! Il ne semblait nullement effrayé par la présence de l'immense créature, qui d'ailleurs se tenait bien trop silencieuse. Ce ne fut qu'en posant les yeux sur le Capitaine que Sora comprit : le Simili avait été crée à son image !

Crochet balaya le pont d'un regard circulaire. Il ne disait rien, mais son visage renfermé témoignait d'une certaine contrariété.

**« Ce cher Peter Pan ne se soucie donc guère du sort de sa petite camarade ? »**

Tout en disant cela, l'homme au manteau rouge dévoila ce qu'il cachait dans son dos grâce à son unique main restante : une lanterne dont la bougie renvoyait une forte intensité. Sora et Terra froncèrent tous deux les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Puis, en y regardant de plus près, mais surtout en tendant l'oreille, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade purent reconnaître un tintement au son drôlement familier.

**« Clochette ! »** s'écrièrent les deux compagnons en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

L'Élu serra la mâchoire. Il détestait lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ses amis ! Pris d'un élan de courage, le jeune garçon menaça le Capitaine de sa Keyblade.

**« Libère-la, espèce de lâche, et vient t'en prendre à nous ! »** le défia-t-il.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Crochet, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter d'autant plus le jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

**« Peut-être devriez-vous en premier lieu vous occuper de son cas à **_**lui**_** ? »** rappela l'homme aux boucles noires en pointant de son crochet, devenu or entre temps, en direction du Simili.

Se remémorant soudainement la présence de leur ennemi, les deux Élus de la Keyblade se tournèrent à temps pour remarquer que la créature s'apprêtait à les faucher tous deux de ses doigts en forme de lames. Réagissant immédiatement, Terra prit sous ses bras les deux plus âgés des Garçons Perdus pour les éloigner de la trajectoire du monstre, tandis que Sora s'occupait de prendre avec lui le plus jeune et d'effectuer une petite roulade sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque. Les garçons étaient à l'abri, c'était le principal. Cependant, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade ne pouvaient pas passer la majeure partie de leur temps à surveiller les trois enfants afin qu'il ne leur arrive aucun malheur durant le combat face au Simili ! Ils devaient trouver un moyen de les mettre en sûreté le temps qu'il se débarrasse de l'affreux.

Voyant que le Maître de la Keyblade était déjà aux prises face au Simili, Sora prit les devants concernant les enfants. Agrippant toujours aussi fermement le petit Putois contre lui, le jeune garçon se hâta d'aller chercher les deux autres Garçons Perdus, qui étaient restés auprès de Terra pour l'aider dans son affrontement. L'Ours donnait des coups de gourdins qui n'atteignait jamais sa cible, tandis que le Renard lançait son boomerang dans des directions totalement aléatoires, mais, même lorsqu'il parvenait à toucher son ennemi, celui-ci ne subissait aucun dégât. Les Similis n'étaient affectés que par les armes magiques, ce qui comprenait, bien entendu, les Keyblades, mais aussi le bâton magique de Donald et le bouclier de Dingo. Les autres armes, bien plus basiques, n'avaient aucune chance si elles n'étaient pas un minimum enchantées.

Une fois près des Garçons Perdus, Sora les attrapa gentiment par le bras et les força à s'éloigner du combat. Même si les garçons protestèrent au début, ils finirent par abandonner comme le leur conseillait l'Élu en constatant par eux-même qu'ils ne serviraient en rien pour aider Terra.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? »** questionna le garçon déguisé en renard tout en fixant son sauveur droit dans les yeux.

Sora déposa le plus jeune des Garçons Perdus en compagnie de ses camarades, puis s'accroupit pour leur faire face. Son regard bleu océan parcouru le pont de fond en comble, lorsqu'il remarqua Crochet entrer de nouveau dans sa cabine, toujours en possession de Clochette. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

**« Les enfants, je vais vous confier une tâche très importante. Je sais que vous en serez capables,** affirma le châtain sur un ton calme et serein pour ne pas les effrayer.

‑ **Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?** demanda le Renard en agrippant son boomerang, prêt à s'en servir.

‑ **Crochet est juste au-dessus de nous, **expliqua-t-il en levant un doigt en direction de la cabine du Capitaine du Jolly Roger,** et il détient toujours Clochette prisonnière. Je compte sur vous pour aller la sauver.**

‑ **Oui, Clochette a besoin de nous !** confirma le garçon déguisé en renard, un certain courage se lisant dans les pupilles de ses grands yeux d'enfant.

‑ **Mais, et si on arrive pas à la sauver ? »** s'inquiéta l'Ours.

Sora se pinça la lèvre inférieure. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur faudrait, à Terra et à lui, pour se défaire du Simili, ni même si les enfants parviendraient à tenir tête assez longtemps au Capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent les aider. Cependant, il en ignorait la raison, mais son cœur lui affirmait que les Garçons Perdus allaient remplir leur mission haut la main.

**« Dans ce cas, retardez le plus possible Crochet en nous attendant, Terra et moi. Promis, on essaiera de faire vite ! »**

Le jeune garçon ne savait même pas s'il serait en mesure de tenir cette simple promesse. Mais il avait été obligé de la formuler pour convaincre les Garçons Perdus de s'éloigner le plus possible du combat. Cependant, les mettre à la poursuite du Capitaine était-il réellement un moyen de les savoir en sûreté ? Certainement pas. Mais Sora les savait tout de même mieux en sécurité à l'abri dans la cabine principale, qu'avec eux en plein milieu du combat les opposant à un Simili gigantesque.

**« Garçons Perdus, avec moi ! »** s'écria le petit garçon déguisé en renard.

Ce dernier fit alors quelque chose qui étonna mais aussi dégoûta à la fois Sora. Il cracha dans sa main avant de la tenir devant lui, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par ses deux autres compagnons. Puis les trois enfants levèrent les yeux vers le plus âgé des quatre, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui.

**« Vous voulez que je… ?! »** s'étrangla Sora alors qu'il comprenait petit à petit pourquoi les enfants le regardaient avec tant d'insistance.

Il soupira. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus que de la bave… Il s'essuierait rapidement les mains quelque part, après…

Le châtain répéta le drôle de rituel des Garçons Perdus, venant coller à son tour sa main toute pleine de bave sur celles des autres, réprimant un haut le cœur lorsque sa paume rencontra la salive des enfants. Ils avaient de drôles de pratiques au Pays Imaginaire !

**« Et maintenant, on y va ! »** annonça l'Ours en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

Les enfants se hâtèrent en direction de la cabine de Crochet, lorsque le petit Putois se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Sora. Il se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier pour lui adresser une dernière étreinte, avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. L'adolescent sourit bêtement en les regardant s'éloigner. Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre Terra de l'adopter. Vraiment.

Reprenant le cours des événements, le jeune garçon se hâta de rejoindre le Maître de la Keyblade qui était seul face au Simili. Le pont était désormais désert, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour se battre contre leur ennemi sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un. C'était eux seuls contre la créature obscure.

Sora arriva pile au moment où Terra para une attaque du plat de sa Keyblade. Le Simili avait tenté de l'embrocher grâce à ses doigts en forme de sabres, mais le brun avait réussi à bloquer l'assaut à temps, ce qui lui permit d'échapper à une terrible blessure qui aurait pu lui être mortelle !

Le châtain alla se placer aux côtés de Terra, alors que le Simili prenait du recul sur ses deux adversaires, semblant les juger de haut.

**« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » **demanda Sora, l'air confiant, en dardant un regard féroce en direction de leur ennemi commun.

L'adolescent tenait sa Keyblade à deux mains, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors des combats. Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres du Maître de la Keyblade.

**« Les renforts arrivent enfin ? C'est pas trop tôt ! »** plaisanta-t-il, avec une certaine part de vérité cependant.

Ne supportant pas de voir ses adversaires discuter au lieu de s'en prendre directement à lui, le Simili décida de prendre lui-même les choses en main. Sans demander leur accord, ce dernier prit de la hauteur en s'élevant au-dessus du navire puis allongea ses bras à sa guise, plantant ainsi ses griffes dans le plancher du pont. Les deux élus de la Keyblade durent effectuer un saut chacun de leur côté pour éviter de justesse le coup et pour ne pas se recevoir des copeaux de bois en pleine figure, ce qui leur aurait provoqué de profondes entailles. Sora n'avait pas besoin d'une blessure supplémentaire, son entaille d'hier lui avait largement suffit !

**« Ce truc vole en plus de ça ?!** releva Sora en grinçant des dents. **Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que nous aussi ! »**

Tout en disant cela, le châtain prit appui sur la pointe de son pied droit pour se donner plus d'élan, puis effectua un saut qui parvint à le faire s'élever à son tour dans les airs.

**« Oui, parle pour toi… »** maugréa le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Ventus qui, lui, ne parvenait toujours pas à voler.

Au même moment, le jeune homme sentit le plancher trembler sous ses pieds. Le Simili était en train de préparer un sale coup, il en était persuadé ! Puis, tout à coup, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Terra vit le Simili s'élever encore plus haut vers le ciel en colère, mais non sans avoir lâché le navire, qui s'envola à son tour vers le cieux. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, le brun vit que le bateau venait de quitter les eaux, et flottait désormais dans les airs. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, une sensation de panique l'envahit soudainement. Il pressentait qu'un malheur allait arriver. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de planter sa Keyblade dans le plancher, puis de s'agripper fermement à celle-ci. Les violentes rafales de vents provoquées par la tempête un peu plus tôt s'étaient désormais transformées en bourrasques. Oui, il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal.

Sora, de son côté, ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de son camarade resté sur le navire. Puisqu'il pouvait voler dans les airs, le jeune garçon parvint à approcher la tête du Simili, qu'il roua de coups. Du moins, il tenta. Sa Keyblade ne semblait lui faire aucun effet. Sora avait l'impression de frapper dans le vide, comme si Chaîne Royale ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, que le Simili était protégé par une sorte de sphère invisible ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour le vaincre si sa Keyblade ne lui était d'aucune utilité ? L'Élu pouvait encore compter sur des sorts, mais sa réserve de magie n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Xion. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit ici à l'heure actuelle !

Soudain, Sora vit le Simili bouger. Craignant qu'il ne se mette à riposter suite aux nombreux coups que l'Élu avait tenté de lui asséner, le jeune garçon voleta le plus rapidement possible hors d'atteinte de son adversaire, même s'il savait pertinemment que la créature serait capable de l'attaquer grâce à ses bras qu'il pouvait allonger à sa guise. Seulement, il n'en fut rien. Non, le Simili ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de lui. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche quoiqu'un peu trop embêtante mais inoffensive dont il n'osait pas même se méfier. Non, le Simili avait d'autres affaires urgentes à bout de bras. Il s'occupait tout d'abord de régler son compte au bateau. Littéralement.

L'Élu de la Keyblade assista impuissant aux événements qui s'en suivirent. Le Simili commença à tourner lentement sur lui-même, le Jolly Roger étant toujours accroché à ses griffes. Puis le mouvement s'accéléra, jusqu'à créer une véritable tornade, dont les rafales se confondaient avec le vent déjà présent de la tempête. Sora se débattit de toutes ses forces avec la puissance motrice pour ne pas se retrouver lui aussi pris au piège à l'intérieur du cyclone géant créé par le Simili ! Le châtain parvint à rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la terre ferme du Pays Imaginaire, se demandant tristement comment se présentaient les choses à l'intérieur du navire. Il repensa aux Garçons Perdus, coincés dans le cabine du Capitaine Crochet, mais aussi à Terra qui était sur le pont, et également à Xion qui se trouvait enfermée quelque part sur le bateau ! Les pauvres devaient se demander ce qu'il était en train de leur arriver ! Le pire à blâmer restait encore le Maître de la Keyblade, lui qui se trouvait dernièrement sur le pont. Sora espérait qu'il s'en sortirait sans trop de dommages !

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsque le Simili ralentit peu à peu la cadence. Les vents qui entouraient à la fois le Jolly Roger et la créature s'amenuisaient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon puisse de nouveau distinguer deux masses bien distinctes l'une de l'autre. Cependant, même si le cyclone n'était pas achevé à proprement parlé, Sora vit un corps être éjecté par-dessus le navire, dégringolant à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de l'eau, avant de s'achever tête la première dans l'océan, créant un immense geyser provoqué par la puissance de l'impact. Malgré la distance, Sora se reçu quelques gouttes d'eau en pleine figure. Le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi n'en douta pas : la chose qui venait de tomber, c'était Terra. Lui seul se trouvait sur le pont au moment de la tornade, ce qui lui indiquait que ce ne pouvait être que lui !

Son cœur lui dictait d'aller le sauver immédiatement des eaux, mais d'un autre côté, le Simili ne semblait toujours pas décidé à laisser le pauvre navire en paix. Sora devait faire un choix. Aller secourir son Maître, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider à vaincre le Simili car il ne savait pas voler, ou bien se débarrasser de la créature qui promettait de détruire entièrement le navire si personne ne faisait rien rapidement pour la stopper. Malgré toute la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon, sa décision fut vite prise.

D'un bond, l'Élu s'éleva de nouveau vers les cieux, se dirigeant à vive allure vers le Jolly Roger. Terra était un Maître de la Keyblade, il s'en sortirait sans lui. De plus, il était certain qu'il comprendrait son geste. Bien plus de vies étaient en jeu sur le navire, et le jeune garçon se devait d'aller les sauver en premier lieu.

Une fois près du Simili, Sora tendit le bras devant lui pour y faire apparaître sa Keyblade. Une fois cela fait, il se concentra de nouveau, puis une image de deux pistolets traversa son esprit. Immédiatement, son arme mythique changea de forme pour devenir les deux revolvers qu'il s'était représenté. Cette technique, il l'avait acquise il y avait quelques mois, après la perte de ses fusions. Il arrivait de temps en temps à l'Élu de regretter ces dernières, mais cette nouvelle technique lui plaisait tout autant, et tous les Porteurs de Keyblade étaient capables de s'en servir, ce qui n'était pas le cas des fusions ! Un mal pour un bien, finalement…

S'approchant du mât, Sora parvint à attraper une corde qui servait à accrocher la grande voile. Là, il se laissa hisser jusqu'au niveau du petit observatoire pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation tout en gardant les pieds sur terre, en quelques sortes. Il remarqua que le Simili n'avait toujours pas relâché le Jolly Roger, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec le navire. Le châtain devait trouver un moyen de le détacher. Si sa Keyblade ne semblait en aucun cas l'affecter, peut-être que des balles magiques, elles, feraient l'affaire !

Plongeant majestueusement vers le pont en bois qui n'existait presque plus à l'heure actuelle à cause de la terrible tornade, Sora se laissa tomber en direction des bras de son adversaire. Sans se poser sur le sol, le jeune garçon se stoppa à une distance raisonnable de son ennemi, au cas où ce dernier aurait l'idée de s'en prendre à lui.

Sora arqua ses deux pistolets en direction des bras du Simili puis le cribla de balles magiques. De fins projectiles bleus s'ancrèrent dans la peau de son ennemi, et ce dernier laissa échapper plusieurs râles de douleur. Cela fonctionnait !

Seulement, la créature ténébreuse n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Lui aussi allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! Sans prévenir, le Simili retira l'une de ses mains du plancher. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Sora. Il pensait que son ennemi avait décidé de se retirer car il ne supportait plus les effets des balles magiques ! Malheureusement, ce fut une tout autre chose qui l'attendit. Le Simili étira son bras à une vitesse impressionnante en direction du châtain, qui ne vit aucunement le coup venir. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sora sentit les lames s'enfoncer dans sa chair, dans ses tripes, au niveau de son flanc gauche. Une horrible douleur parcourut lentement l'entièreté de son corps, comme si cela lui faisait un plaisir malsain de le faire souffrir. Plusieurs gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le plancher. Et il se trouvait là, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, une expression à la fois surprise et douloureuse plaquée grossièrement sur ses traits de jeune adulte. Sora en laissa tomber ses deux armes qui s'évaporèrent en petites étincelles bleutées avant même de toucher terre.

Le Simili se retira bien plus lentement qu'il n'avait pourfendu le corps de son ennemi, comme pour faire perdurer lui aussi le supplice déjà trop grand. Sora se laissa tomber au sol, inerte, la douleur étant bien trop puissante et insupportable. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et sa vue sa drapa d'un drôle de voile blanc. La blessure reçue hier venait de se rouvrir. La potion de Xion n'avait servit à rien. La cicatrice, encore trop jeune, s'était rouverte bien trop facilement. Satanés Similis. Qu'avaient-ils donc contre lui ?

Sora vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il revécu sa vie en accéléré. Le châtain revit son premier contact avec Ventus, lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli dans son cœur qui venait tout juste de naître. Marrant, même l'Élu n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle scène jusqu'à maintenant. Puis, il se remémora sa première rencontre avec Riku, qui allait laisser place à une grande et belle amitié : en maternelle, l'argenté l'avait défendu corps et âme face à des bambins qui essayaient de lui voler son goûter. Riku était, depuis ce jour, son plus grand héros ! Puis Sora se rappela sa première rencontre avec Kairi, comment il l'avait trouvée, en compagnie de Riku, étendue sur la plage de leur île tropicale et déserte, celle sur laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de jouer, inconsciente mais fort heureusement vivante ! Puis le reste s'enchaîna bien plus rapidement, comme si les souvenirs n'avaient pas le temps de tous s'enchaîner, qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient tous leur place durant ce très court laps de temps. Sora se revit avec Chaîne Royale pour la première fois, sa rencontre avec Donald et Dingo, puis les nombreuses fois où il avait sauvé les mondes, jusqu'à la défaite de Xehanort.

Enfin, Sora entendit un sifflement strident. Il ne voyait déjà plus rien. Ses souvenirs étaient achevés.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment cela fusse possible, Sora sentit sa main se lever toute seule, comme mue par une force cachée tout au fond de lui,au fond de son cœur, qui refusait encore de s'avouer vaincue. Ses dernières forces.

Dans sa main apparu Chaîne Royale. De l'embout se créa un point lumineux, parfaitement pur, qui prit petit à petit de l'ampleur. Une fois que celui-ci fut assez gros et lumineux, la Keyblade l'envoya immédiatement en direction des cieux, écartant sur son trajet les nuages d'orages. La Lumière retrouvait sa place parmi toute cette terrible obscurité. Puis un passage s'ouvrit. Une sorte de couloir, exactement le même que ceux utilisés par les enfants des Ténèbres. A la différence que celui-ci était rayonnant, empli d'une lumière aveuglante mais reposante. Cette sublime Lumière sembla y attirer le Simili, qui ne put rien faire pour se défaire de sa force d'attraction. La créature se retrouva prise dans un vortex de Lumière, s'élevant en direction du couloir, avant de disparaître avec celui-ci pour de bon.

Chaîne Royale s'évapora en de millions de petites étincelles. Puis Sora sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. L'obscurité lui tendait les bras. Il les saisit tendrement, ne cherchant pas à s'y dérober. L'Élu avait besoin d'un temps de repos.

Peut-être éternel.


	48. La Puissance du Coeur - Partie VIII

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : _**C'est la dernière partie de ce Monde, promis ! Après on change vers un autre groupe ! Courage !**_

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Sora, face au Simili engendré par le Capitaine Crochet, se retrouve dans une situation critique, au bord de la mort. Notre jeune héros va-t-il sans sortir ? Et ses amis, comment vont-ils réagir en découvrant le corps sans vie de notre ami ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Puissance du Coeur**

**Partie VIII**

Au milieu de l'obscurité dans laquelle il reposait, Sora vit une lumière. D'abord terriblement aveuglante, cette dernière se mit soudainement à faiblir, avant de se transformer en une sorte de passage. Une porte.

Doucement, sans trop se brusquer, le jeune garçon se releva et s'avança en direction de la lueur. Il la traversa, quitta les profondes Ténèbres pour être accueilli par la Lumière. L'obscurité avait fait place à un lieu absolument fantastique et incroyable. Sora était déjà venu ici auparavant. Comment pourrait-il oublier cet endroit ? Le ciel semblait se confondre avec l'étendue d'eau que constituait le sol, qui lui-même reflétait les cieux teintés d'une agréable couleur bleue ciel, parsemés de nuages pastel.

Le Monde Final.

Sora savait ce que celui signifiait. Il était _mort_. Ou du moins, pas _complètement_. Le châtain vérifia l'état de son corps, s'assura qu'il était bien entier. Il rayonnait de rouge et noir, les couleurs de ses vêtements. Alors non. Il se trouvait ici en simple visiteur, comme lors de ses rêves. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer dans ce lieu si mystique et fascinant, tant par sa beauté que par sa mystérieuse existence ?

L'Élu scruta les environs, à droite puis à gauche, cherchant une raison quand à son présence ici. Rien.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser un pied à terre dans le but d'effectuer un pas en avant, une nouvelle lueur l'aveugla. De celle-ci naquit une main qui se tendit vers lui. Puis une voix, à la fois douce et chaleureuse mais aussi étrangement rauque et caverneuse, résonnant presque comme un double écho à ses oreilles, une voix qui semblait se dédoubler, lui parvint :

**« Guerrier de la Lumière, j'ai encore besoin de toi, aussi te fais-je don de cette faveur. »**

La simple main laissa alors place à une divine jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or, cachés en partie par un long voile blanc. Cette dernière portait une robe blanche immaculée, ainsi que de nombreux bijoux dorés, sur l'un des bras et autour de sa taille. Une aura dorée rayonnait tout autour de sa silhouette. Puis Sora s'attarda plus précisément sur l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. Ces deux pupilles turquoises, telles deux billes luminescentes, fixaient le jeune garçon avec douceur et tendresse. Mais aussi avec grande peine.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'image changea. La divine jeune femme fut remplacée par un homme, ou plutôt une créature, à la peau burinée. Des cornes rouges rappelant étrangement la couleur du sang ornaient le haut de son crâne, faisant ressortir grossièrement les dents pointues qui constituaient sa mâchoire. Dans son dos était repliée une paire d'ailes obsidiennes, qui seraient sans aucun doute capable de provoquer la plus violente des tempêtes à elles seules, en un unique battement. Cette bête possédait des épaulières sombres dont partaient ensuite deux paires de bras. Cette chose était le parfait opposé de la divinité apparu auparavant à Sora.

Puis tout disparu pour de bon, pour ne faire place qu'au Néant. Le Monde Final venait de s'effondrer, Sora était de retour dans les Ténèbres. Seul.

**« Quoi, c'est tout ?** railla soudainement la voix d'un jeune homme que Sora reconnaîtrait entre mille. **Allons** **Sora, il en faut plus pour en venir à bout d'une tête de mule comme toi ! »**

L'Élu fit volte-face, à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix au milieu de toute cette obscurité.

**« Riku… ? »**

* * *

Terra se débattit vigoureusement avec la puissance des vagues pour retrouver la terre ferme. Il avait été éjecté de force du Jolly Roger, balayé par la trop grande puissance des vents provoquée par le Simili géant en plus de la tempête. Il s'était pourtant agrippé bien fermement à sa Keyblade, qu'il avait planté dans le plancher de bois, pour se clouer de lui-même au navire dans le but d'éviter ce genre d'accident. Mais cela n'avait malheureusement pas suffit. Ses muscles n'avaient pas résisté face aux puissantes bourrasques et il était passé par-dessus bord. Heureusement pour lui que l'océan lui avait tendu les bras et qu'il était plutôt bon nageur !

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à une plage non loin, une forte lumière en provenance du bateau le fit faire immédiatement volte-face. Ce que ses yeux captèrent lui parut incroyable. Un rayon de lumière s'élevait en direction des cieux, chassant les nuages gris, la lumière reprenant ses droits. Puis un portail lumineux s'ouvrit, engloutissant le Simili gargantuesque, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement et mystérieusement qu'il était apparu. Terra n'avait jamais rien vu de tel jusqu'à maintenant. Était-ce Sora qui avait produit un tel miracle ? Décidément, ce garçon l'étonnera toujours !

Désormais, un seul problème subsistait : retourner sur le Jolly Roger pour aller au secours de ses deux élèves. Seulement, comment Terra allait-il s'y prendre ? Le brun pouvait toujours tenter de nager pour rejoindre le navire, mais comment faire pour y grimper ensuite ? Ce serait gaspiller de nouvelles forces pour rien. Si seulement il réussissait à voler, comme tout le monde, au moins une fois… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne clochait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi la poussière de fée ne voulait-elle pas fonctionner ?

**« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »** questionna tout à coup la voix d'un jeune garçon.

Terra sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas que l'on engage la conversation avec lui en ce lieu si désert. Le jeune homme n'eut qu'à lever les yeux vers le ciel pour constater que Peter le rejoignait en volant. Ce n'était qu'une fois les embrouilles terminées qu'il se décidait enfin à se montrer, celui-là.

Pan posa les pieds sur la plage de sable blanc, juste à côté du Maître de la Keyblade. Terra le fixa quelques instants droit dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait ici, avec lui, au lieu de voler directement vers le Jolly Roger au secours de Clochette. Il ne parvint cependant pas à discerner quoi que ce soit venant du garçon vêtu de vert qui aurait pu lui servir à indiquer sa présence. Le meilleur ami de Ventus et Aqua reporta son regard en direction du navire qui flottait désormais paisiblement sur les eaux, comme si aucune bataille ni aucune tempête ne venait d'avoir lieue. On aurait dit que Terra cherchait à fuir le regard du chef des Garçons Perdus.

**« Je ne peux pas »** dit-il seulement, serrant les poings de rage.

Il ne vit pas Peter froncer les sourcils. Le jeune garçon retrouva sa place dans les airs.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant le Maître de la Keyblade pour le forcer à lui faire face.

Pan s'était comme assis en tailleur en l'air, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Son chapeau manqua de tomber dans les grains de sable, mais Terra le rattrapa avant. Il le serra entre ses grands doigts.

**« Je ne sais pas voler,** avoua-t-il de but en blanc et en serrant le petit bonnet entre ses doigts.

‑ **Oh ? Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué ! »** sembla se moquer Peter.

Terra serra la mâchoire. Il perdait son temps à discuter avec cet enfant. Il devrait plutôt chercher un moyen de retourner sur le navire par ses propres moyens.

Le jeune homme, sans rien ajouter de plus, tourna les talons en direction d'une luxuriante forêt, pensant qu'il serait capable de se fabriquer un pont géant avec les bambous se trouvant sur cette partie visiblement tropicale de l'île.

**« Hé, mais où tu vas ?** releva Peter en volant jusqu'à son ami pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. **Je peux t'apprendre à voler moi si tu veux ! »**

Terra soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il tentait de devenir quelqu'un de gentil ? Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ? Ses paroles sonnaient presque comme une fausse musique à ses oreilles.

**« Je te rappelle que tu as déjà essayé une première fois, et que ça n'a pas marché**, releva Terra avec une pointe d'agacement dans le son de sa voix.

‑ **Comment veux-tu y parvenir si tu baisses les bras d'avance ? »**

Terra se figea littéralement sur place. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine suite à cette simple question. Cela lui fit remonter de drôles de souvenirs. Il se rappelait des paroles que lui avait adressées Aqua le jour avant son deuxième examen de Symbole de Maîtrise, son rattrapage. Il avait presque baissé les bras et ne voulait pas le repasser une fois de plus, car s'il avait échoué une première fois, il risquait à nouveau de le rater, et il ne souhaitait pas se couvrir à nouveau de ridicule. La jeune femme lui avait alors assuré que l'on apprenait justement de ses erreurs, et que c'était en tirant des leçons, en réessayant, en s'améliorant, que l'on parvenait toujours à ses fins. Le brun soupira. Aqua avait raison. Comme toujours.

Terra mit une main dans sa poche, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la photo de son amie. Il la serra entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait ?

**« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »** questionna-t-il sur un ton presque las.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Peter. Un rictus sincère. Cela étonna presque le Maître de la Keyblade, pour ne pas dire que Pan lui faisait presque peur, à cet instant. C'était rare de le voir aussi… aimable ?

**« Tu veux retrouver tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »** vérifia le garçon habillé en vert.

Terra se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

**« Tu dois y croire de tout ton cœur,** affirma Pan, réitérant ainsi ses propres paroles, prononcées la veille.

‑ **De tout mon cœur ? »** répéta le jeune homme en portant une main à sa poitrine.

Terra ferma un instant les paupières. Il se rappela tous les moments de difficultés qu'il avait traversé depuis le début de son aventure jusqu'à maintenant. Il se remémora la fois dans la bibliothèque du Château Disney, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Xion en proie à des sortes d'hallucinations, puis leur fâcheuse dispute à la Jungle Profonde, leur profonde inquiétude concernant l'état de santé de Sora au Jardin Radieux, sans oublier la terrible blessure que le jeune garçon avait subie en arrivant ici, au Pays Imaginaire, et Xion qui était toujours prisonnière du Jolly Roger. Oui, il devait y croire. De tout son cœur. Pour ses amis. Pour les protéger. Pour les sauver.

Le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Ventus ouvrit les yeux. Une profonde détermination brûlait désormais dans ses pupilles cristallines. Il s'élança à toutes jambes en direction de la mer turquoise, effectua un bond majestueux, écarta ses bras en croix comme le faisaient Sora et Xion, tout en fermant puissamment les paupières, au cas où il finirait sa course dans l'océan. Mais ce ne fut pas la froideur de l'eau qui l'accueillit, mais plutôt la douceur de l'air marin. Terra ouvrit lentement les yeux. Cette sensation d'euphorie… Il volait ! Il volait vraiment !

Plus confiant que jamais, Terra se laissa porter par cette nouvelle sensation jusque sur le plancher du Jolly Roger, impatient de retrouver ses amis et de leur faire part de cette excellente nouvelle !

Cependant, lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le sol en bois, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. La scène qui s'offrit à lui lui glaça le sang.

Sora était allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos, et une profonde blessure au niveau du flanc gauche, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa toute jeune cicatrice. Étaient accroupis autour de lui les Garçons Perdus qui semblaient pleurer sa disparition. Leur maquillage de la soirée de la veille avait grossièrement coulé sur leurs joues rondes à cause de leurs larmes. Le brun remarqua également que Clochette avait été libérée de sa prison et que cette dernière s'était posée sur la joue de son camarade, et lui lançait de la poussière de fée, sans doute pour tenter de le soigner. Mais à vue d'œil, cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur le jeune garçon, qui refusait de montrer tout signe de vie.

**« Par le Kingdom Hearts, Sora ! »** jura Terra en se précipitant aux côtés de son élève.

Pris d'une panique folle, le jeune homme se laissa tomber aux côtés du châtain, qui arborait une mine bien trop calme. Il semblait étonnement paisible, serein. Terra lui prit les mains. Elles étaient froides, beaucoup trop. Et son visage était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Ses lèvres ainsi que les poches sous ses yeux avaient pris une horrible couleur violette. Terra n'osait pas le penser, mais Sora ressemblait à un… mort.

Le brun posa ses deux mains sur la plaie béante de l'Élu. Il tenta d'effectuer un maigre sort de Soin, le seul qu'il connaissait vraiment, mais cela ne sembla pas faire effet. Si seulement Xion était présente ! En terme de magie blanche, elle s'en sortait bien plus facilement que lui ! Terra était désemparé. Il sentait les larmes monter doucement à ses yeux, prêtes à couler. Mais il tentait de les refouler. Non, il n'était pas encore mort. Impossible. Pas maintenant, pas lui. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le sauver !

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade sentit le poids de la culpabilité peser sur ses larges épaules. Si seulement son cœur était suffisant fort, si seulement son cœur avait réussi à croire plus tôt ! Terra trouvait qu'il faisait un bien piètre Maître, s'il n'était pas capable de protéger ses élèves contre les créatures des Ténèbres ! Et Xion qui manquait elle aussi à l'appel… !

**« Sora… »** s'étrangla soudainement la voix d'une jeune fille.

Terra releva des yeux embués de larmes en direction de la voix. Venait d'apparaître devant lui, telle une sainte, telle un ange, telle le Kingdom Hearts en personne, Xion. Elle avait posé une main contre sa bouche et écarquillait les yeux face à la vue que lui offrait le corps inerte de son ami.

La jeune fille se laissa à son tour tomber à terre, en proie au désespoir. Elle posa ses deux paumes sur la blessure de Sora, tentant ainsi d'arrêter l'effusion de sang qui coulait aussi abondamment qu'une fontaine. La noiraude répéta d'une voix tremblante à cause des sanglots la formule du plus puissant sort de Soin qu'elle connaissait. Elle ajouta en plus de cela tout un flacon de Potion, dans l'espoir de le guérir, se rappelant pourtant des effets négatifs que cette dernière aurait sur Sora. N'ayant plus aucun recours pour venir en aide à leur ami, ils fixèrent tous le visage du bel endormi, surveillant le moindre mouvement. Rien. Il refusait de se réveiller. Ses traits étaient tellement sereins qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait juste paisiblement, ce qui en soit n'était pas fort étonnant de la part de Sora.

Terra et Xion le savaient : ils auraient dû, lors de leur passage à Jardin Radieux, demander à Cid de ramener Sora à la Contrée du Départ. Il se remettait à peine de sa possession par Vanitas, il n'était pas prêt pour retourner à l'aventure. Voici où tout cela les avait mené. La perte de leur meilleur élément.

Terra se cacha sous l'une de ses mains pour pleurer, tandis que Xion s'était lovée contre le torse de Sora, criant toute sa peine. La jeune fille sentit l'abdomen de son ami se soulever au rythme régulier, mais pourtant si faible de sa respiration. Le châtain n'était pas encore mort, mais il s'y approchait trop dangereusement.

Même Clochette, qui était pourtant en froid avec la jeune fille quelques heures plus tôt, vint se blottir contre la noiraude pour tenter de la réconforter, mais aussi mêler ses larmes aux siennes. C'était fini. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus, et ils ne connaissaient pas de remèdes miracles, aucun sort, pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Sora semblait définitivement perdu. A tout jamais.

Plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent où seul le concert de sanglots résonnait à travers cette vision d'horreur. Alors, c'était réellement terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Le héros de tous les mondes, celui qui avait sauvé l'univers à de nombreuses reprises, celui qui avait sacrifié tant, celui qui était d'ordinaire si bon, si gentil, si joyeux, si rayonnant, venait de rendre l'âme. Sora avait gagné son aller simple pour les Enfers. Son cœur avait rejoint le Kingdom Hearts. Pour toujours.

Puis, tout à coup, ils entendirent des toussotements, suivit de près par des soubresauts. Tous relevèrent lentement la tête. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de joie. Sora ! Il revenait à lui ! Lentement, mais sûrement, il retrouvait son chemin vers le monde des vivants !

Le jeune garçon prit une bouchée d'air douloureuse, avant de se redresser d'un bond, respirant péniblement. Il porta instinctivement une main à sa blessure. Plus rien. Pas la moindre tâche de sang. Il était guéri ! Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Et son étrange vision dans le Néant, est-ce qu'il s'agissait de… ?

Sora n'eut même pas le temps de questionner ses amis sur son rétablissement qu'il se retrouva étouffé par de nombreux bras qui l'enlacèrent tendrement. Le châtain sentit des larmes de joies dévaler en cascade sur ses propres joues. Il s'était vu mourir, il l'avait sentit, son âme se détachant de son corps ! Alors comment ? Pourquoi était-il de nouveau vivant ?

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour questionner ses amis, mais la referma aussitôt. Finalement, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre. Peut-être devait-il ne pas chercher à savoir. Cela devait être la volonté d'une divinité hautement supérieure, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, qui lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance. Le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi rendit l'étreinte à tous ses amis. Lui aussi était heureux de s'en être sorti.

**« J'ai manqué un truc, non ? »** fit remarquer la voix de Peter alors qu'il se posait doucement sur le pont.

En entendant sa remarque, tous lâchèrent Sora pour le laisser respirer un peu, mais surtout pour sécher leurs larmes de joie.

Heureux de revoir leur chef, les trois Garçons Perdus se jetèrent sur le rouquin. Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Pan alors qu'il répondait à l'étreinte de ses compagnons. Puis Peter lança un regard admiratif en direction de Terra, avant de lever un pouce en signe de félicitation pour la réussite de son vol. Ce à quoi le Maître lui renvoya à son tour un pouce.

** « Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour, Clochette ? »** questionna le garçon vêtu de vert à l'intention de la petite fée qui s'était lovée dans les cheveux de Sora depuis son réveil.

Clochette leva ses petits yeux, deux jolies billes azurées, en direction de Xion, semblant l'interroger du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait régir face à la proposition de Peter. La noiraude lui renvoya un sourire confiant ainsi qu'un hochement de tête. La fée n'attendait que cela, de faire la paix avec son ami. C'était le moment rêvé pour retourner vers Peter. La fée se jeta à son tour en direction du jeune garçon, pour le câliner à son tour tendrement.

Devant cette scène de profonde amitié, Terra fit un geste qui étonna fortement les deux adolescents. Il passa ses deux bras autour de ses deux élèves pour les attirer vers lui et les étreindre.

**« Les mots me manquent pour exprimer à quel point vous êtes de précieux amis, les enfants »** leur confia-t-il sur le ton le plus doux qui soit.

Xion et Sora se lancèrent un regard amusé, bien qu'embrumé à cause de leurs larmes.

**« Hé,** releva l'Élu d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, **on est plus des enfants.**

‑ **Il parle seulement pour toi, idiot » **taquina la noiraude avant de fondre en larmes.

Cette aventure les avait complètement changés, ces trois-là. Ils avaient eut le temps de se forger une belle et grande amitié, et ils partageaient désormais des souvenirs communs qu'ils chériront tout le long de leur vie.

**« Ha ! Tellement d'amour, c'est écœurant !** lança soudainement la voix exécrable de Crochet derrière eux. **N'aies-je pas raison, Mouche ? »**

Tous levèrent dans un même mouvement les yeux en direction de la cabine du Capitaine. Là-haut, du haut de son perchoir, l'affreux aux boucles noires était accompagné par son fidèle second. Il les toisaient tous de haut.

** « O-O-Oui, v-vous avez r-r-raison C-Capitaine »** approuva le petit homme au bonnet rouge.

Un sourire en coin, Peter osa s'aventurer face aux deux pirates. Mains sur les hanches, il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'eux. Personne sur ce navire n'avait réellement peur de ces deux étranges énergumènes.

**« C'est bon, on allait partir de toute façon,** annonça Pan, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Pas vrai, les amis ?**

‑ **Oh, non, je ne crois pas !** menaça le Capitaine en levant son crochet en or dans leur direction. **Personne ne pose les pieds sur **_**mon**_** navire sans **_**mon**_** autorisation, ni n'attaque son Capitaine avec un gourdin ! Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous… »**

Crochet se stoppa subitement dans sa phrase. Il se redressa soudain, comme apeuré. Il tendit l'oreille à gauche, à droite, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Xion commença à rire faiblement, ce qui lui attira les regards intrigués des deux autres élus de la Keyblade. Elle, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer. La jeune fille avait bien entendu avant lui le tic-tac singulier que produisait ce drôle de crocodile qui s'amusait à poursuivre le vieux Capitaine un peu partout.

**« M-M-Mouche, est-ce que tu entends ? »** vérifia l'homme au long manteau rouge en se penchant par-dessus bord, comme à la recherche de quelque chose dans l'eau.

Puis ses traits s'étirèrent en une expression d'horreur. Il était là ! Le crocodile ! Son pire cauchemar !

**« IL EST LA ! **s'écria le Capitaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. **IL EST VENU ME VOLER MON AUTRE MAIN !**

‑ **Ah, c'est encore un coup du crocodile, n'est-ce pas ? » **comprit Sora qui avait lui aussi assisté à une course poursuite entre l'homme et le reptile dès leur venue au Pays Imaginaire.

Sans prévenir, Crochet se précipita dans les escaliers, non pas pour en découdre avec les intrus de son navire, mais pour parvenir à prendre une barque de sauvetage et s'enfuir à toutes rames le plus loin possible de cet animal de malheur ! Le pauvre Monsieur Mouche avait du mal à suivre son Capitaine, et tenta lui aussi d'embarquer sur la petite nef, mais tomba lamentablement à l'eau, et dû tenter de rattraper son maître de son mieux à la nage. Cette petite scénette fit bien marrer tous les intrus du Jolly Roger.

Seulement, ce léger moment de détente laissa bien vite place à l'inquiétude en ce qui concerna Xion. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses deux amis et les fixa d'un air grave.

**« Dites,** débuta-t-elle en dansant sur ses pieds, comme mal à l'aise.

‑ **Que se passe-t-il ?** s'inquiéta Terra en posant une main sur son épaule. **Tu peux tout nous dire.**

‑ **Il est arrivé quelque chose pendant notre absence ?** devina Sora en lui prenant doucement la main pour la réconforter et lui prêter une part de son trop grand courage. **Du type Vanitas ? »**

Le regard de la noiraude se perdit un instant sur les eaux turquoises. Depuis qu'il était venu lui rendre visite, dans la cale, la jeune fille doutait d'une chose. Elle devait en faire part à ses camarades.

**« Est-ce que vous croyez… que Vanitas tire vraiment les ficelles de tout ceci ?** parvint-elle à formuler, sans un regard pour eux, comme absorbée dans ses souvenirs.

‑ **Quoi ?** bafouilla le châtain en papillonnant des yeux, essayant de se remettre de cette drôle de nouvelle. **Tu es en train de sous-entendre qu'il n'agirait pas seul ?**

‑ **Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te faire penser une chose pareille ? »**

Xion se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle basait son raisonnement sur presque rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques doutes. La meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea leur expliqua à tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cale, comment il lui était venu en aide, puis ses étranges paroles.

Terra fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De tous, il était le seul à réellement connaître Vanitas, et il devait avouer que montrer une telle gentillesse n'était pas une chose anodine de sa part. Quelque part, Xion avait raison de douter. Mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de tous ces mauvais agissements et qu'il cherchait à se racheter ? Non, ce raisonnement sonnait faux, cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas aux Ténèbres de Ventus. La jeune fille avait peut-être raison. Vanitas était plus du genre à apprécier de voir quelqu'un souffrir, mais lui venir en aide, certainement pas. Quelqu'un avait dû le forcer à secourir Xion. Mais qui et pourquoi ?

**« Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il t'a dit qu'il se trouvait à la Nécropole des Keyblades, alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, **en conclut le Maître de la Keyblade en sortant de sa poche le Fragment d'Étoile.

‑ **Vous partez déjà ?** s'étonna Peter en s'approchant des trois compagnons. **Dommage, on commençait à bien s'amuser, tous ensemble. Mes garçons vous aimaient beaucoup. »**

Sans dire un seul mot, les Garçons Perdus furent tous pris par de nouveaux sanglots et se jetèrent sur les trois amis pour leur adresser un dernier au revoir. C'était triste de devoir se quitter après de si belles aventures, mais les élus de la Keyblade n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient encore défaire Vanitas pour que les mondes soient de nouveau en sécurité.

**« Je vous promets que l'on reviendra ! » **assura Sora en remettant l'enfant déguisé en putois dans les bras de Peter.

Sora avait eu du mal à le rendre au rouquin. Ils avaient tous deux forgé un lien intéressant, et le jeune garçon envisageait même de l'adopter. Peut-être quand tout cela sera terminé ? Encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à convaincre à la fois Peter de le lui laisser sans faire d'histoires ou que son ou sa future compagne soit également en accord avec cette décision. Prendre soin d'un enfant, être parent, n'était certainement pas une mission à prendre à la légère !

L'Élu adressa un dernier au revoir de la main aux Garçons Perdus, puis il rejoignit ses deux amis Porteurs de Keyblade. Ils se tinrent tous par la main, puis le Fragment d'Étoile se mit à briller fortement, aveuglant tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur le Jolly Roger, avant de les emmener tous trois vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

**_Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues ;) :_**

**_"Tu sembles sceptique, jeune Maître de la Keyblade._**  
**_\- Vous savez que je..._**  
**_\- Que tu es Maître de la Keyblade ? Mon garçon, nous le sommes tous ici."_**

**_"Attendez... donc vous savez que nous sommes dans un livre ?"_**

**_"Ce Porteur de Keyblade, qui était-ce ?_**  
**_\- Vanitas."_**

**_"Comment se porte-t-elle ?_**  
**_\- Son état est stable. Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Tout comme Riku, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours."_**

**_"Tu crois qu'il cherchera à le retrouver ?_**  
**_\- C'est écrit dans le Livre des Prophéties._**  
**_\- S'il met la main sur la boite, et que les Porteurs de Keyblades réunissent tous les fragments..."_**

**_"Maudite Reine. Jusqu'où iras-tu pour détruire ce qu'il peut potentiellement te nuire ?"_**

**_"Tous les Porteurs sont naturellement attirés par la Lux."_**

**_"Une Keyblade n'est-ce pas ! C'est donc ces jouets qui vous rendent si exceptionnels ?"_**

**_"Rejoins-nous. Ta force et ton courage pourrait servir une noble cause."_**

**_"A quoi te sert d'avoir une Keyblade si c'est pour ne pas t'en servir en fin du compte ?"_**

**_"La reine serait heureuse si on lui ramenait des trophées, non ?"_**

**_"On fait de piètres Porteurs de Keyblades."_**

**_"Mes jeunes amis, je ne crains que ce ne soit votre dernier voyage."_**

**_"Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. On reviendra. On trouvera un moyen. Car à chaque problème une solution."_**


	49. Les Oracles - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Azalea a reçu hier son nouvel emploi du temps et commence les cours la semaine prochaine. Cependant, et comme l'année dernière, elle n'aura pas cours le vendredi, ce qui lui permettra de poursuivre les publication ce jour !_**

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Riku, qui s'était rendu au bal de la Reine Xion qui était en réalité un piège pour attirer les Rebelles, fut sauvé in extremis par deux jeunes gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Suite à cela, le jeune homme s'est réveillé dans une étrange caverne, surveillé par une jeune femme au masque du Renard..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Les Oracles**

**Partie I**

La première chose que vit Riku en sortant de la grotte fut une immense table taillée à même l'écorce d'un arbre. A en croire par les imposants chênes qui entouraient toute la zone, le jeune homme se trouvait en plein cœur d'une forêt. Mais il ignorait dans quel monde il demeurait. Même si les arbres étaient différents de ceux qui bordaient le camp des rebelles, peut-être était-ce encore la Forêt des Nains ? Difficile à affirmer pour le moment.

Autour de la table étaient assis quatre drôles de personnages. Tout comme la jeune femme en rose qui l'avait accueilli dès son réveil, ils portaient tous quatre de longues toges de couleurs différentes, ainsi qu'un masque d'animal qui cachait leur visage. De là où il se trouvait, l'argenté cru apercevoir un Ours, un Serpent, un Léopard ainsi qu'une Licorne en plus du Renard plus tôt. Qui pouvaient bien être ces gens ? Leur voulaient-ils du bien ? Riku n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux dans son monde d'origine, ou du moins, il n'en gardait pas le souvenir.

La jeune femme au masque de Renard l'incita à s'approcher de ses confrères. Le Maître de la Keyblade obéit, non sans quelques réticences au début. Il garda la main à la garde de son épée au cas où il aurait besoin de se défendre face à ces drôles d'énergumènes.

Quelques pas supplémentaires lui suffirent pour que ses yeux captent la présence de deux autres personnes. Adossé contre un arbre se trouvait Ventus, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et paupières closes. Il semblait s'être volontairement écarté du groupe. Quand à l'autre, il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée au bal. Riku l'avait reconnue grâce à ses pupilles opalines si particulières, d'un bleu presque transparents. Ils brillaient de mille feux. Cette étrange jeune fille était penchée près de l'homme – enfin, cela Riku le supposait – au masque de Léopard. Des papiers étaient éparpillés devant eux, mais l'argenté ignorait ce qu'ils contenaient. La brune avait coiffé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui descendait au niveau de ses épaules. Elle avait troqué sa somptueuse robe de bal pour des habits plus confortables. La jeune fille portait ainsi une robe de couleur rose dans un style médiéval, lui descendant à mi-cuisses. Était nouée sur ses épaules une longue cape aux tons crème, reliée à une ceinture noire autour de sa taille. Le plus étrange avec son vêtement restait son bras gauche dénudé, tandis que le droit était couvert d'une large manche de la même couleur que sa robe. Enfin, la brune chaussait de hautes bottes de cuir brun, lui montant au niveau du genou.

Lorsque les hommes aux masques d'animaux remarquèrent que leur camarade revenait en compagnie de Riku, ils levèrent tous le regard dans la direction de ce dernier. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. C'était étrange d'être dévisagé par des animaux. La brune et l'homme au masque de Léopard rangèrent à la hâte les feuilles. Riku ne saurait sans doute jamais ce que celles-ci contenaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à leur hauteur que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait Aqua et Roxas à l'appel. Kairi et Terra étaient absents également. Tout comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt, est-ce qu'ils dormaient encore ? Riku en doutait fort, vu la mine sombre qu'arborait Ventus. Quelque chose s'était-il passé au château sans qu'il en soit informé ? Une chose pour l'instant lui parut évidente : un élément important et sombre de la vérité lui échappait.

**« J'imagine que tu es en quête de réponses »** débuta l'homme au masque de Licorne.

L'argenté ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, mais de sa capuche ressortait une sorte de crinière bleue rappelant fortement celle d'un cheval. Il était le seul, en plus du masque, à posséder ce style vestimentaire animalier. Pas de doute possible, c'était lui, le chef.

**« Où sont Aqua et Roxas ?** démarra de but en blanc le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

‑ **Patience »** déclara une voix de femme, celle qui portait le masque du Serpent.

Sa voix était calme et posée. Elle inspirait presque la confiance. Mais Riku savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne dans ce monde. Cependant, et cela Riku ne saurait dire pourquoi, cette jeune femme lui faisait drôlement penser à Aqua.

**« Les réponses que tu cherches te viendront en temps voulu,** poursuivit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

‑ **Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que nous avons à t'apprendre »** déclara cette fois-ci une voix forte et puissance.

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme au masque d'Ours qui venait de prendre la parole. Au vu de sa carrure imposante, Riku se promit de ne pas lui chercher de misère. Il perdrait à coup sûr un combat face à lui. Ce dernier lui faisait penser légèrement à Terra.

**« Ne serait-il pas plus sage de nous présenter dans un premier temps ?** conseilla le jeune homme sous le masque du Léopard.

‑ **Je trouve cette idée excellente ! »** s'exclama subitement la jeune fille du bal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dans un commun accord. Elle rougit et baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre la parole pour exprimer une chose si peu intéressante.

**« Azalea a raison »** intervint la jeune femme au masque de Renard.

Azalea. Enfin Riku pouvait mettre un nom sur ce visage qu'il trouvait si charmant. Azalea. Un prénom qui sonnait si doux à ses oreilles. Azalea. Il pourrait se le répéter des millions de fois.

La jeune femme vêtue de rose se leva, une paume plaquée sur la table et l'autre main près du cœur.

**« Mon nom est Maître Ava »** se présenta-t-elle, un sourire sincère plaqué sur les lèvres.

Riku acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Cette jeune femme, elle lui rappelait fortement Kairi._ Sa_ Kairi, celle de son monde. Toutes deux semblaient être des personnes douces, aimantes, sensibles, mais avec un esprit combatif.

Puis les autres personnages en firent de même et se présentèrent à leur tour. Riku apprit ainsi que la Licorne répondait au nom de Maître Ira, le Serpent Maître Invy, l'Ours Maître Aced et enfin le Léopard Maître Gula. Tous ces noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose… Peut-être que Yen Sid lui avait déjà parlé d'eux par le passé ? Il demanderait directement son avis au grand Sage une fois de retour à la Contrée du Départ.

**« Nous sommes les Oracles de ce Monde,** expliqua Ira.

‑ **Nous sommes également en connaissance de notre condition à tous »** compléta Invy mystérieusement, toujours avec ce même timbre de voix très calme.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Leur condition ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

**« Tu sembles sceptique, jeune Maître de la Keyblade,** releva Gula.

‑ **Vous savez que je suis…,** commença-t-il, surpris.

‑ **Que tu es Maître de la Keyblade ?** fit Aced de sa grosse voix. **Mon garçon, nous le sommes tous les cinq ! »**

Tous des Maîtres de la Keyblade ? Mais comment Riku avait-il pu ignorer leur existence jusqu'ici ? Azalea aussi possédait une Keyblade… ? Il essaya de capter son regard à l'autre bout de la table, mais la jeune fille fixait le sol, mains dans le dos, comme pensive. Ou juste gênée d'être ici, au milieu de toute cette discussion dont elle ne comprenait peut-être pas le sens.

**« Nous comprenons ta surprise,** sourit Ava. **Nous, les Oracles, les premiers Maîtres de la Keyblade, savons tout de ce monde. Et du tient également. »**

Les premiers Maîtres. Mais oui bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu les oublier aussi rapidement ! Il avait lu tellement d'histoires à leur sujet ! Jamais il n'aurait cru les avoir un jour en face de lui, et encore moins pouvoir discuter avec eux… ! Il n'empêche qu'il questionnerait plus sérieusement Yen Sid à leur sujet une fois qu'il sera de retour.

**« Attendez…,** commença à comprendre Riku, paumes plaquées contre l'écorce de l'arbre géant, **donc vous savez que nous sommes dans un livre ?**

‑ **Bien évidement,** répondit Aced, qui pour lui cela semblait être une évidence tout à fait banale.

‑ **Nous t'avons bien dit que nous savions tout,** enchaîna Ira sur un ton presque sec, comme hautain. **Mais il nous est impossible de le communiquer à qui que ce soit. »**

Riku n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander la raison. Elle lui paraissait tellement évidente. Les gens risquaient de paniquer s'ils apprenaient la vérité. Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que sa vie n'était que fictive ?

**« Cependant, nous avons été trahis,** annonça Invy calmement malgré la gravité de ses propos. **L'un des nôtres a divagué l'information. Une autre personne le savait, et l'a répété à la pire personnalité de ce monde. Et cette dernière cherche désormais à inverser le cours de son destin. »**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers un même centre d'attention. Le Maître au masque de Léopard. C'était lui, le traître ? Ou bien était-ce encore une autre histoire ? Gula serra les poings et baissa la tête, sans doute de honte. Le jeune homme soupira.

**« Je suis fatigué de raconter cette histoire,** dit-il en soupirant de lassitude.** Azalea, veux-tu bien le faire à ma place ? »**

La jeune fille sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise pour cette demande singulière.

**« Moi ? Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ?** vérifia-t-elle, peu confiante en ses capacités narratives.

‑ **Je te fais confiance,** confirma le Maître en se tournant vers la brune pour lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

‑ **Comme vous voulez… »**

Azalea se racla la gorge, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à conter la petite histoire que Riku était impatient de connaître.

**« Vois-tu,** débuta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'argenté, **chaque Oracle peut choisir, s'il le désire bien entendu, un apprenti. Mais pour cela, il faut posséder le don de maîtriser une Keyblade. Je suis par exemple l'apprentie de Maître Ava, tandis que Sirius est l'élève de Maître Invy.**

‑ **Sirius ? » **répéta Riku en arquant un sourcil.

Au même moment, une masse plutôt imposante tomba du haut d'un arbre. Ou plutôt sauta du haut d'une branche d'un chêne et vint se poser avec classe à quelques centimètres à peine du meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade reconnu le jeune homme du bal. Le frère d'Azalea, c'était bien cela ?

**« C'est moi, Sirius,** se présenta-t-il en se relevant. **Enchanté. »**

Le-dit Sirius lui tendit une main. Riku et lui échangèrent une rapide poignée de mains en guise de présentations. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade profita de ce court temps pour détailler la façon dont était habillé le nouvel arrivant. A l'instar de sa sœur, le jeune garçon portait une tunique blanchâtre ne comportant qu'une manche et dont les extrémités étaient colorées d'une douce couleur violette, sur le bras droit. Il avait noué sur ses épaules une cape bleue pastel, rappelant fortement celle que portait Invy. Son pantalon bouffant d'un marron pale, presque gris, faisait penser à Riku aux bas que portaient souvent son meilleur ami. Pour finir, il chaussait des bottes presque identiques à celles d'Azalea, sauf que ces dernières arboraient une teinte grise, plus foncée.

**« Je vous dérange ?** fit Azalea en se raclant la gorge tout en levant un sourcil contrarié.

‑ **Désolé, Aza, tu peux reprendre ton histoire,** autorisa le noiraud en allant s'asseoir sur la table sans aucune gène.

‑ **Je disais donc : chaque Maître peut prendre un apprenti du moment que celui-ci peut invoquer une Keyblade. Il y a quelques mois maintenant je dirai, Maître Gula a trouvé par hasard un jeune garçon errant dans les bois. Il pouvait manipuler une drôle de Keyblade et venait tout comme toi d'un autre monde, différent du nôtre. Sa Keyblade était aussi noire que les Ténèbres et rouge comme le sang.**

‑ **Je l'ai immédiatement trouvé suspect,** intervint Sirius.

‑ **Quoi qu'il en soit,** poursuivit Azalea en lançant un regard noir en direction de son frère qui l'interrompait sans cesse, **Maître Gula pensait qu'il était préférable qu'il reste avec nous. Son séjour en notre compagnie a dû durer quoi, deux semaines ?**

‑ **Tu exagères, au moins un mois !** railla son frère.

‑ **J'ai une très mauvaise notion du temps !** se défendit Azalea sur un ton sec.** Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il est parti du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Nous lui avons bien sûr révélé la vérité sur notre monde, puisqu'on pensait qu'il faisait parti des nôtres.**

‑ **Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'a révélé à son tour à Xion »** annonça Ventus à l'arrière, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il était agacé par la situation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune garçon, bras croisés sur son torse, haussa un sourcil. Le pire fut sans doute le regard de glace et de haine que lui lança le brune au même moment.

**« Quoi ?** fit Ven, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé.

‑ **Tu as divulgué toute ma belle fin !** lui reprocha la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement contrariée.** C'était le moment où il devait se dire : **_**« Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'elle catastrophe ! »**_** Mais à cause de toi, tout est tombé à l'eau ! »**

Riku, son menton pris entre son pouce et son index, fronçait les sourcils face à la concentration, indifférent à la dispute entre Ventus et Azalea.

**« Ce Porteur de Keyblade,** releva-t-il, toujours en pleine réflexion, **comment s'appelait-il ?**

‑ **Vanitas »** répondit Sirius de but en blanc.

L'argenté ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Vanitas ? Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Sora ne l'avait pas détruit à la Nécropole des Keyblades ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans ce monde ?!

Riku secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place. Pas question de gaspiller toute son énergie à s'interroger sur ce sujet pour l'instant. Il restait encore l'absence d'Aqua et Roxas à expliquer, et le cas de ses amis disparus lui importait bien plus que le retour de Vanitas.

**« Et mes compagnons,** fit-il remarquer pour changer de sujet, **savez-vous où ils sont ? »**

Ira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé à la dernière seconde par Ventus :

**« C'est trop long. JE prends les choses en mains à partir de maintenant. Je vais à l'essentiel : Terra était un traître depuis le début à en croire les dires de Sirius qui l'a vu s'en prendre à Aqua Roxas est resté au château, tout comme Aqua et enfin ils sont tous deux prisonniers de Xion. La mission de sauvetage est un échec. Pur et dur. »**

Riku eut du mal à accepter toutes ces informations d'un seul coup. La seule chose qu'il parvint à retenir fut que ses deux amis étaient toujours au Domaine Enchanté et que Terra était apparemment un traître. C'était déjà un bon début. Le Maître de la Keyblade avait toujours nourri de sincères doutes concernant cet individu, mais sans jamais en discuter avec qui que cela soit, pas même Aqua ou Roxas. Il s'était contenté de l'analyser pendant de nombreuses minutes, cherchant à découvrir le grand secret qu'il renfermait : un traître à la botte de Xion. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

**« Et Kairi ?** questionna Riku qui ne la voyait pas non plus. **Où est-elle ?**

‑ **Encore là quelques heures plus tôt, **expliqua Ven en soupirant de lassitude. **Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici les bras croisés. Alors elle a pris les devants et elle est partie chercher Naminé.**

‑ **Quoi ?! Elle y est retournée seule ?! Mais c'est de la folie !** s'énerva presque le Maître de la Keyblade. **Et Aqua et Roxas, on ne peut pas les laisser là-bas non plus ! On doit y aller à notre tour !**

‑ **Ce ne sera pas si simple »** intervint Invy dans le but de calmer les ardeurs héroïques de l'argenté.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

**« Vois-tu mon garçon, nous sommes dans une dimension où le temps n'existe pas. Il peut se passer des semaines dans le monde réel qu'il ne s'est toujours pas écoulé une seule seconde ici » **expliqua Aced.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, telles deux soucoupes qui manquaient de tomber à n'importe quel moment de ses cavités oculaires. Les lois du temps de cet endroit ressemblaient beaucoup trop au Domaine des Ténèbres à son goût. Repenser à ce lieu sombre lui provoqua quelques frissons dans le dos. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait y retourner !

**« Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'une expression,** plaisanta Azalea avec un sourire moqueur aux coins de ses lèvres en cœur.

‑ **Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça très drôle. »**

Tout à coup, le regard opalin de la jeune fille se fit plus sombre, tandis que son sourire disparu aussitôt. Une seconde ! Riku venait-il réellement de la… vexer ? Il lui en fallait peu pour la mettre dans tous ses états !

**« Et comment fait-on si l'on veut sortir d'ici ?** demanda l'argenté, sentant son impatience prendre le dessus sur ses capacités à rester calme et réfléchi.

‑ **Il te faut un cristal,** informa Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

‑ **Génial. Et où est-ce qu'on en trouve ?**

‑ **Nul part. Ce sont nous, les Oracles, qui les fabriquons,** annonça Ava de sa voix douce.

‑ **Et malheureusement pour toi, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'en concevoir pour le moment »** termina Gula sur un ton neutre, pas vraiment désolé.

Riku soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux luisants. Génial. Le voici désormais bloqué dans un lieu où le temps n'existait pas, avec trois adolescents à l'humeur changeantes et des hommes aux masques d'animaux, tandis que ses amis devaient sans doute endurer mille et une souffrances dans le château de Xion !

**« Et Kairi,** releva le Maître de la Keyblade, **comment s'est-elle enfuie ?**

‑ **Partie avec les seules réserves de cristal qui nous restait »** informa Azalea sans le regarder.

La jeune fille s'était assise sur la table, près de Gula, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, tout en fixant l'herbe sous ses pieds.

**« Et que vous faut-il pour en créer ? »** s'impatienta Riku.

Les Prophètes se regardèrent tour à tour, incertains. Devaient-ils le lui révéler ?

**« De la Lux,** dit le Maître sous le masque de Serpent. **D'ordinaire, en envoie Azalea et Sirius en chercher, car seuls des Porteurs de Keyblades peuvent en récolter.**

‑ **Super, vous en avez quatre sous la main**, ironisa Riku qui avait juste hâte d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ceci. **Ven, tu viens avec nous. »**

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

**« Du moment que je peux être utile…,** dit-il sans réel entrain dans le fond de sa voix. **Et puis, c'est pas comme ci j'avais autre chose à faire. »**

Sirius et Azalea descendirent tous les deux en même temps de la table d'un bond. Ils s'approchèrent des deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade, bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

**« On sera vos guides, donc,** informa le jeune garçon, une expression de neutralité sur son visage.

‑ **Le chemin ne sera pas long, mais l'arrivée risque d'être éprouvante,** ajouta Azalea sur un ton mystérieux. **Vous voulez toujours venir avec nous ? »**

Riku hocha affirmativement la tête, déterminé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses deux amis le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Quatre des Oracles étaient assis autour de l'immense table de bois. Les poings posés délicatement sur leur genoux, le regard baissé, tous semblaient en grande réflexion. Ils savaient quelque chose que les Porteurs de Keyblade ignoraient.

Le Maître au masque de Serpent sortit de la grotte et retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, venant rejoindre l'assemblée formée par ses semblables.

**« Comment se porte-t-elle ?** s'enquit sincèrement Ava en levant la tête vers sa consœur.

‑ **Son état est stable, **affirma Invy d'une voix calme.** Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Tout comme Riku, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. »**

La jeune femme au masque de Renard se contenta de sourire tout en soupirant. Aqua était apparue comme par magie devant eux, quelques minutes plus tôt, serrant fort contre elle un cristal bleu, qui avait été usé de toute sa magie de téléportation. Celui volé par Kairi plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de la princesse déchue.

**« Des explications s'imposeront à son réveil,** annonça Aced.

‑ **Puisque nous parlons d'explications, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre une chose au clair,** dit Ira en se levant, les deux paumes posés sur l'écorce géant leur servant de table.

‑ **De quelle nature ?** questionna Gula en levant les yeux vers son leader.

‑ **Tu veux parler de son retour ? »** vérifia Invy.

Ira approuva d'un hochement de tête.

**« Il n'est certes pas apparu dans notre monde, mais il menace le leur,** reprit l'Oracle au masque de Licorne.

‑ **Tu crois qu'il cherchera à le retrouver ?** s'inquiéta Ava en se levant subitement.

‑ **C'est écrit dans le Livre des Prophéties,** rappela le Maître au masque de l'Ours.** Il ne ment jamais.**

‑ **S'il met la main sur la Boîte, et que les Porteurs de Keyblade réunissent tous les fragments…, **réfléchit Gula à voix haute, en prenant son menton entre son pouce et l'index.

‑ **Alors son retour est assuré,** termina Invy. **Ces trois Porteurs de Keyblades ne sont pas apparu ici par hasard.**

‑ **C'est parce qu'ils détiennent une réplique du Livre des Prophéties,** comprit Ava en se rasseyant.

‑ **Et que leur chemin devait rencontrer celui de Sirius et Azalea,** compléta Ira de sa voix dure. **Dans une version certes différentes, mais leurs destinées devaient se croiser à un moment où un autre. Ils sont liés. »**

Tout à coup, tous les Maîtres levèrent la tête en même temps. Ils l'avaient sentit. Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. Le calme si reposant de la Forêt des Murmures – c'était le nom du monde parallèle dans lequel le temps n'existait pas – venait de se transformer. Une ambiance pesante régnait tout à coup.

**« Quelqu'un a réussi à entrer ! »** paniqua l'Oracle à la tête de Léopard en se levant vivement.

Ira serra les poings de rage.

**« Maudite Reine,** pesta-t-il en grinçant des dents. **Jusqu'où iras-tu pour détruire ce qu'il peut potentiellement te nuire ?**

‑ **Ira, que fait-on ? »** questionna Invy, toujours sur un ton aussi serein malgré la situation critique qui semblait les accabler.

Contre tout attente, l'Oracle à la tête de Licorne se contenta de se rasseoir, comme si de rien n'était. Sa colère et sa haine vis à vis de la reine venait de subitement s'envoler au loin.

**« Rien,** annonça-t-il d'un seul souffle.** Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup. Azalea, Sirius et les deux autres sauront quoi faire pour nous en débarrasser. »**


	50. Les Oracles - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Ce n'est pas Azalea mais Sirius qui publie le chapitre du jour, car il s'agit du tout premier que j'ai écrit dans cette fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !_**

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Après son réveil dans la Forêt des Murmures, Riku fait la connaissance des Oracles. Ces derniers lui apprennent le retour de Vanitas, ainsi que la traîtrise de Terra et le danger que court ses amis, prisonniers de la Reine Xion. De plus, Kairi s'est enfui avec le seul moyen de sortir de cette dimension parallèle._**  
**_Déterminé à sauver ses amis, Riku, accompagné par Ventus et les deux jeunes gens rencontrés au bal, Azalea et Sirius, part chercher de la Lux, afin de fabriquer un cristal de téléportation._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Les Oracles**

**Partie II**

Les quatre Porteurs de Keyblades étaient enfin sortis de la Forêt des Murmures. Durant tout le voyage, Sirius avait pris la tête du petit groupe, les menant ainsi jusqu'au lieu où ils devraient récolter la Lux pour que leurs Maîtres puissent fabriquer les cristaux pour permettre à Riku et Ventus de pouvoir rejoindre le Domaine Enchanté. Ven l'avait suivi de près, sans pour autant engager une seule fois la conversation avec son guide. Quant à Azalea et Riku, tous deux étaient restés à l'arrière. Ils discutaient. Plus le Maître de la Keyblade apprenait à connaître la jeune fille, plus il la trouvait différente des autres habitants de ce Royaume. Elle semblait d'humeur plutôt joviale, ce qui était assez rare dans le coin, mais possédait un sale caractère pour autant. Il fallait constamment se plier à sa volonté et faire attention à ne jamais la froisser, sinon quoi vous vous la mettriez à dos. Mis à ce part cet affreux défaut, Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyable et singulière. Et ces yeux bleus... Ils étaient semblables à deux miroirs ! Le jeune homme arrivait même à y contempler son propre reflet, ce qui l'avait fortement dérangé en premier lieu. Mais il avait finit par se faire à ce regard si envoûtant.

Le petit groupe arriva près de l'entrée d'une large grotte minérale. Depuis l'énorme cavité servant d'entrée se reflétait une agréable lumière bleutée. Riku se sentait comme inexorablement attirée vers celle-ci. Il sentait comme une petite voix au fond de son cœur qui lui réclamait cette lueur. C'était une sensation tout à fait… étrange. Mais aussi déchirante, car il désirait ardemment s'en approcher.

**« Tous les Porteurs sont naturellement attirés par la Lux »** expliqua Azalea, les mains dans le dos et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

Cette lumière… C'était donc cela, de la Lux ? Le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait était si… puissant. De la lumière à l'état brut. Riku comprenait mieux pourquoi les tous premiers Porteurs de Keyblade s'étaient entre-tués pour se l'approprier, s'il se souvenait bien de ce que Yen Sid lui avait enseigné. Il lui en demanderait cependant un peu plus lorsqu'il rentrera dans son monde.

**« Bon, il est temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi nous sommes ici,** annonça Sirius, mains sur les hanches, le regard dur. **Les garçons, il va falloir que vous transformiez vos… »**

Le jeune garçon se stoppa brutalement dans son explication, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Azalea aussi adoptait un comportement singulier, scrutant vivement les environs, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

**« Aza, tu le sens, toi aussi ?** s'alarma Sirius, les yeux plissés.

‑ **Oui,** approuva cette dernière d'une voix qui se voulait dure. **Des soldats noirs. »**

Ni une ni deux, le frère et la sœur invoquèrent leurs Keyblades à l'unisson, dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Riku les examina un instant, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait contempler leur design.

Celle de la jeune fille était longue et fine, fabriquée dans du métal aux reflets argentés, tout du moins pour la lame. Tout autour du pommeau se trouvaient deux longues ailes qui lui rappelaient fortement celle de son ancienne Keyblade, Point de Jour. Il y avait au bout du manche un mignon cœur rose qui rappelait le côté féminin de sa nouvelle amie. Près de l'embout se tenait une aile semblable à celles se trouvant sur le pommeau. Et, enfin, en termes de clé apparaissait une couronne argentée reliée au reste de la Keyblade par un embout doré.

La Keyblade de Sirius possédait un petit quelque chose de vraiment original qui plaisait fortement à Riku. En effet, l'arme se composait principalement d'une lame à deux faces. Le côté gauche était forgé dans du métal argenté, tandis que l'autre côté, le droit, était doré. S'enroulait tout autour de l'épée un serpent aux reflets violets, dont la gueule ouverte faisait office de clé. Autour de pommeau se trouvait un arc de cercle aux dégradés noirs et bleus. Cette partie-là de la Keyblade lui faisait bien trop ressembler à celle de Vanitas. Aussi Riku se méfia de ce garçon, l'espace d'un instant. Peut-être était-ce là le signe d'une appartenance aux Ténèbres ? L'argenté se promit de surveiller Sirius de près.

**« Comment s'appellent-elles ?** releva le Maître en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux nouvelles Keyblades.

‑ **Souvenir Ailé »** répondit Azalea en la lui montrant de plus près.

Ce nom collait parfaitement avec son design. « Ailé » pour les ailes immaculées qui constituaient une majeure partie de son arme, évidemment. Mais « Souvenir » ? Azalea aurait-elle des problèmes de mémoire ? Non, ce devait être autre chose. Peut-être était-ce juste un symbole de liberté ? Sans doute comprendrait-il plus tard.

**« Et toi ? **questionna l'argenté en se tournant vers le noiraud.

‑ **Étoile de Saphir. »**

Tient ? Pourquoi une telle appellation ? « Saphir », serait-ce en référence à cette couloir bleue présente en grande majorité sur sa Keyblade ? Et l'« Étoile » ? En y regardant de plus près, Riku se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au porte-clé de l'arme. Celui-ci possédait la forme d'une étoile. Et Azalea aussi, d'ailleurs ! Ses pupilles lagon ne cessèrent de faire des allers-retours entre les deux armes mystiques, tâchant de comprendre pourquoi leurs Keyblades n'étaient pas les mêmes.

**« Quoi ? C'est le porte-clé que te gène ?** devina la brune en levant un sourcil.

‑ **Vous avez le même,** compléta le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil argenté. **Pourquoi votre Keyblade n'est-elle pas la même dans ce cas ? »**

Les mains sur les hanches, il entendit Sirius soupirer tout en fermant les paupières de désespoir.

**« Tu es un Maître de la Keyblade et tu ignores que deux Porteurs peuvent avoir un porte-clé identique sans pour autant manier une même Keyblade ?**

‑ **En vérité,** expliqua Azalea en prenant un ton professoral, **la forme que prend une Keyblade grâce à un porte-clé diffère selon le Porteur.**

‑ **Une histoire de cœur, en somme,** compléta le noiraud. **Le porte-clé reflète la puissance de ton cœur, et ta Keyblade se forge à partir de celle-ci. »**

Riku tendit le bras, faisant apparaître Terre Ferme entre ses doigts. Il en examina son porte-clé, une petite tête de Mickey argentée, identique à celle présente sur Chaîne Royale. Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient dans son esprit.

**« Je comprends pourquoi Sora et moi avons le même sans que nos Keyblades soient identiques, alors…**

‑ **Sora, c'est ta petite amie ? »** demanda curieusement Azalea, les mains derrière le dos, se penchant vers le visage de Riku, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

A cette annonce, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, alors qu'il combattait intérieurement corps et âme pour ne pas lâcher le même _**« QUOIII ?! »**_ que lors de son passage à la Marge Noire l'année passée. Il s'imagina un instant sortir avec son meilleur ami, et cela provoqua chez lui un immense malaise. Jamais il n'avait vu Sora comme autre chose qu'un ami !

**« Qu… Non, voyons !** s'exclama-t-il, gêné. **Sora, c'est un garçon ! Et c'est juste mon meilleur ami… !**

‑ **Oh, tu sais, garçon ou fille, les sentiments sont les sentiments ! »** le taquina la jeune fille qui voyait clairement son malaise et qui s'amusait à en jouer.

Voulant à tout prix disparaître dans un trou pour toujours, le Maître de la Keyblade cacha ses rougeurs derrière une main. Lui, sortir avec Sora ? C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années maintenant, et qu'il avait même eut des doutes concernant les sentiments de son meilleur ami à son égard leur de leurs retrouvailles à Illusiopolis, il y a deux ans maintenant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient _FORCEMENT_ amoureux. Meilleurs amis, oui. C'était tout. Non ?

**« Bon, et si je détournais votre conversation louche pour vous dire que se trouvent juste devant nous une ribambelle de soldats noirs ? »** intervint soudainement Ventus resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

A ces mots, le jeune garçon invoqua sa propre Keyblade, qui s'avéra être Brise Légère, ce qui ne sembla même pas surprendre Riku. Tient donc ? Même le blond finissait par oublier cette histoire de Keyblade taboue et bravait les interdits ? Puis Riku se rappela qu'il avait de nouveau pour but d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts, et qu'il s'amusait à arracher le cœur de ses ennemis de sang-froid. Sans doute avait-il pour objectif de recommencer avec ces soldats noirs.

Les quatre Porteurs de Keyblade adoptèrent une position offensive, prêts à se battre contre leurs ennemis inattendus. Et eux qu'ils se pensaient intouchables dans un monde comme celui-ci !

Sortirent des bois quatre soldats en côtes de mailles obscures. Les rayons du soleil ricochaient sur leurs armures obsidiennes, venant par moment aveugler nos quatre amis.

Marchait en tête de fil un bel homme à la peau cuivrée. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Riku n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, pour l'avoir affronté à de nombreuses reprises dans son monde d'origine. Xemnas.

Derrière lui étaient alignés ses trois autres compères. Parmi eux, l'on pouvait reconnaître Xigbar grâce à son bandeau noir sur l'œil et ses nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage. Les mains sur les hanches et la tête haute, il affichait un air hautain. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient, comme à son habitude, noués en une queue de cheval au niveau de sa nuque.

A sa droite se trouvait un grand homme aux allures féminines de par ses cheveux roses ébouriffés ainsi que sa démarche féline. Il tenait entre ses doigts une rose rouge dont il aimait humer le parfum.

Et enfin, les fixait d'une manière dédaigneuse une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds dont deux mèches rebelles étaient rejetées vers l'arrière de son crâne. Ses yeux verts électriques pourfendaient ses adversaires Cette jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir peur de se salir les mains en combat. Il y avait une petite étincelle dans le fond de son regard qui pourrait effrayer même le plus courageux des hommes.

Une fois près des Porteurs de Keyblade, le dirigeant, qui n'était autre que Xemnas, leva le poing pour les stopper dans leur marche. Sirius et Azalea se démarquèrent des deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade en se plantant devant leurs amis, comme s'ils essayaient de les protéger de leurs corps. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent leurs armes mystiques en direction des soldats de Xion, une expression grave figée sur leur visage.

**« Comment êtes-vous parvenus à entrer ?** questionna froidement le jeune homme.

‑ **Seul un cristal peut y parvenir »** annonça la brune dont le ton de voix avait légèrement changé pour se faire plus dur.

Xemnas ferma les paupières, croisa ses bras sur son torse et émit un rire glacial. Cela arracha une grimace de mécontentement de la part du frère et de la sœur.

**« Vous le dire maintenant n'aurait aucune importance, puisque vous allez mourir d'ici quelques instants.**

‑ **Parce que tu crois réellement qu'on va se laisser tuer bien gentiment ? »** le défia Ventus en s'approchant à son tour vers ses ennemis de toujours.

Le blondinet fit craquer les os de sa nuque, puis lança un regard de défi envers le chef de cette petite expédition.

** « Nous sommes quatre et vous êtes quatre. Des duels me semblent plus équitables, **annonça le rebelle avec un sourire en coin.

‑ **Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes des hommes de parole »** dit Xigbar en posant une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

Son unique œil jaune se posa sur Sirius. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres, comme satisfait par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

**« Lui, il me plaît bien. »**

Sans même laisser le temps à Sirius de pouvoir réagir, le soldat noir sortit de son dos une large arbalète. Il tenta d'envoyer une rafale de flèches en direction de son adversaire tout désigné, mais le noiraud parvient à toutes les lui renvoyer en pleine figure grâce à la lame d'Étoile de Saphir. L'un de ses projectiles se ficha dans l'herbe à ses pieds. Un nouveau sourire, plus fier cette fois-ci, naquit sur les lèvres de Xigbar.

**« Oh oui, celui-ci me plaît ! J'ai fait le bon choix, on dirait ! »**

L'homme à la longue chevelure mi-noire mi-grise leva un doigt devant Sirius, et lui fit signe de le suivre, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en peu plus dans la forêt. Une invitation au combat.

Irrité, le noiraud effectua un pas pour le rejoindre, une lueur déterminée dans le fond de son regard. Azalea la rattrapa par le bras, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement.

**« T'en fais pas pour moi. Concentre-toi sur ton combat. »**

A ces mots, Sirius se dégagea férocement de l'emprise de sa sœur et s'élança en direction de la forêt.

**« Bien, qui sera donc les prochains ?** reprit Xemnas en regardant tour à tour ses adversaires restant.

‑ **Arrête de réfléchir, et fonce ! »** s'énerva Ventus qui détestait perdre son temps en bavardages inutiles.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ce fut le blondinet qui lui fonça dessus en premier. Réagissant instantanément, le grand homme dégaina son épée étonnamment rougie, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de son arme crépitait, et para le coup de Keyblade. Les deux adversaires échangèrent plusieurs coups, avant que Xemnas ne prenne le dessus et envoie valser le jeune garçon à travers les arbres.

**« Je me réserve donc celui-ci,** annonça le supérieur. **Marluxia, Larxène, occupez-vous des deux autres. »**

Xemnas s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, à la recherche de sa proie.

**« Bien,** fit l'homme à la chevelure rose en humant une fois de plus sa rose. **Qui aura l'immense honneur de se frotter aux épines de ma faux ? »**

Levant la main, apparu dans une gerbe de sublimes pétales rouges vermeilles une faux de plusieurs mètres de long qui semblait tranchante malgré sa drôle de couleur rosâtre.

**« Laissons la fleur décider »** poursuivit le soldat noir en levant au niveau de son visage sa rose rouge.

Fermant les yeux, l'homme à la chevelure rose la jeta devant lui, attendant que celle-ci lui désigne magiquement son adversaire. La rose vint se ficher à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'épaule d'Azalea, qui n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. La jeune fille lâcha un juron tout en arrachant négligemment la fleur de son épaule, faisant pour cela couler un peu de sang. Ce geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle apposa ensuite une paume au niveau de sa blessure, et celle-ci s'enveloppa d'une douce lumière verte pâle. Riku reconnut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de Soin.

**« Est-ce que ça va ?! »** s'inquiéta Riku en tendant une main vers elle, dans le but de lui venir en aide.

Mais Azalea ne lui répondit pas, préférant prendre à deux mains Souvenir Ailé et s'élancer en direction de Marluxia. Elle allait lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu prendre l'avantage sur elle.

**« Le courant n'a pas l'air de bien passer entre vous,** releva Larxène en s'armant de ses kunaïs électriques. **Mais ne t'en fais pas, vous aurez tout le temps de mieux faire connaissance une fois dans le monde souterrain. »**

Riku leva Terre Ferme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à engager le combat avec cette femme démente. Se battre contre une femme ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'elle, elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à lui taper dessus, et qu'elle ne retiendrait certainement pas ses coups contre lui.

* * *

La silhouette spectrale de Xigbar à travers les nombreux arbres mena le jeune Porteur de Keyblade à l'entrée d'une clairière. Il s'avança prudemment, ses sens en alerte, et son regard cherchant frénétiquement son ennemi. Le noiraud s'arrêta brusquement, et resserra son emprise sur Étoile de Saphir. Son contact le rassurait. Il observa silencieusement les alentours, analysant la situation. La sommière était particulièrement large, et seuls deux rochers habillaient l'endroit complètement dégarni. Sirius avisa rapidement les deux blocs de granit ; ils étaient bien trop petits pour s'en servir d'éventuelle défense.

Soudainement, une flèche siffla à son oreille et alla s'enfoncer dans l'écorce d'un arbre derrière lui. Deux autres projectiles suivirent le premier : l'adolescent réagit immédiatement, et fit une roulade sur le côté, afin d'éviter les flèches fonçant sur lui. Il se redressa rapidement, et couru se réfugier derrière un arbre, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague d'acier déferlait sur lui.

Xigbar laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

**« Pas mal !** s'exclama celui-ci. **On dirait que j'ai fait le bon choix ! »**

Sirius serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait cet homme de s'exprimer. Il risqua un regard vers la clairière, qui fut accueilli par une nouvelle flèche. Ses doigts blanchirent sur sa Keyblade. Son ennemi avait clairement le dessus dans un endroit pareil ! Le seul espoir du jeune homme de prendre l'avantage sur le soldat était de l'entraîner au cœur de la forêt. Cependant, l'homme balafré ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ce qui agaçait d'autant plus le Porteur de Keyblade.

Xigbar était immobile, mais particulièrement détendu. Il exprimait une joie incroyable autant qu'incompréhensible qui emplissait Sirius d'amertume. Cependant, ses yeux et son arme restaient figés sur la cachette du noiraud, déterminés à ne pas laisser sa proie filer.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Impossible pour lui d'utiliser la magie ; un sort Brasier mettrait immédiatement le feu à la forêt, d'autant plus que la magie n'était pas son fort. Il cracha un juron, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été attentif aux cours de Maître Invy. Son cœur palpitait violemment tandis qu'il surveillait d'une oreille distraite les ricanements du soldat. Soudain, une idée lui vînt. Elle était risquée, mais il décida de la tenter. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Sirius profita d'un instant d'inattention de son adversaire pour bondir hors de sa cachette. Il lança de toutes ses forces Étoile de Saphir sur Xigbar, créant ainsi un Discobole. Ce dernier para facilement avec son arbalète, tandis que la Keyblade vint percuter le sol avec fracas. Sa surprise le fit reculer d'un pas, cependant, il ne cilla point. Il considéra un instant l'arme de Sirius plantée dans l'herbe émeraude. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, découvrant des dents légèrement pointues.

**« Une Keyblade n'est-ce pas !** déclama-t-il soudainement. **C'est donc ces jouets qui vous rendent si exceptionnels ? »**

L'homme à la chevelure obsidienne eu un petit rire amer. Presque ironique. Il continua, tel une vipère :

**« Les élus de la Keyblade... Encore faudrait-il que vous sachiez vous en servir ! »**

Le noiraud ne releva pas l'insulte. Il avait profité de la concentration du soldat noir sur Étoile de Saphir pour foncer de l'autre côté de la clairière, dans son dos. Il attendit une opportunité que seul Xigbar pouvait lui offrir. Le jeune homme ne dû pas patienter longtemps. Saisissant une poignée de terre, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante vers son ennemi qui s'approchait de la Keyblade. A l'instant où ce dernier tendit la main pour s'en saisir, il fit volte-face, sa propre arme tendue devant lui prête à repousser toute attaque. Cependant, le soldat avait réagi une seconde trop tard : il rugit tandis que son œil doré tentait de se débarrasser de la poussière que lui avait sauvagement envoyé l'adolescent. Sirius profita de l'aveuglement momentané de Xigbar pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans sa cage thoracique. L'homme balafré tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Le garçon aux yeux opalins se saisit vigoureusement du manche de son arme mystique, soulagé de la tenir à nouveau entre ses doigts. Il retira la Keyblade du sol d'un coup sec et se retourna sauvagement vers son adversaire. Sirius leva Étoile de Saphir au-dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il senti une vive douleur irradier le long de son bras gauche, le seul qui se trouvait à découvert ; une flèche le traversait de part en part, et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Le Porteur de Keyblade grimaça. Une nouvelle volée de flèches se dispersa dans la large sommière. Elles ne semblaient avoir aucun but précis, si ce n'était le simple espoir d'atteindre l'adolescent pour lui affliger une quelconque blessure. Ce dernier esquiva maladroitement l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté. Rassemblant ses forces et ignorant la douleur lui lancinant le bras, il asséna aussitôt un coup de Keyblade à Xigbar. L'homme à la chevelure obsidienne parvînt à bloquer l'attaque malgré le voile emplissant son œil gauche. Le coup du jeune homme était beaucoup moins puissant que le précédent. Il sentait la Keyblade trembler au-dessus de son arbalète. Le soldat esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il repoussa violemment Sirius et s'éloigna d'un bond. Son arme pointée sur le noiraud, il déclencha une salve de projectiles. Sirius se protégea instinctivement avec Étoile de Saphir, et para ainsi les premières flèches. Cependant, ses forces diminuaient rapidement ; sa Keyblade n'était pas faite pour être tenue à une seule main, et l'adolescent était conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

D'une nouvelle roulade sur le côté, l'élève d'Invy se déroba aux pointes d'acier dirigées sur lui. Son regard rencontra furtivement les deux rochers bordant la clairière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il brisa les blocs de granits avec sa Keyblade, que le puissant coup projeta en direction de Xigbar. Son œil jaune s'agrandit brusquement, et le soldat de Xion s'écarta vivement sur la gauche, manquant de tomber en arrière. Sirius profita de la surprise du soldat afin de s'élancer vers lui et d'abattre Étoile de Saphir sur son flanc gauche. Un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur de la part de l'homme balafré. Xigbar jeta un regard remplit de haine vers le jeune garçon, les dents serrées. Dans un second cri de rage, il désarma le noiraud du revers de son arbalète, et projeta la Keyblade de l'autre côté de la clairière.

L'adolescent voulu administrer un nouveau coup de pied au soldat, mais ce dernier saisit sa cheville au vol et entraîna le jeune homme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sirius se redressa difficilement, le plus rapidement qu'il put. Cependant, Xigbar fut plus agile : il empêcha le Porteur de Keyblade de se lever, son arbalète braquée sur lui à bout portant. Le jeune homme au regard opalin tendit immédiatement sa main devant lui afin d'invoquer Étoile de Saphir. L'homme à la chevelure bicolore eu un geste incontrôlé.

**« Je te le déconseille fortement »** menaça-t-il vivement d'une voix glaciale.

Le frère d'Azalea baissa lentement le bras, et retînt un juron derrière ses dents serrées. Xigbar darda son regard inexpressif sur lui. Le jeune homme cru y apercevoir une étincelle d'amusement. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du soldat.

**« Tu m'as bien diverti !** s'exclama-t-il finalement. **Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas l'importance que l'on vous accorde. Je pensais avoir plus de mal à te vaincre. »**

Malgré ses paroles, le noiraud avait remarqué que son ennemi avait discrètement porté une main à ses côtes, probablement brisées par Étoile de Saphir.

**« Je suis navré, mais il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu ! »** conclu-t-il avec ironie.

Sur ces mots, l'homme au regard d'or recula d'un pas, son arme pointée entre les deux yeux azurés de Sirius. Rassemblant ses forces, ce dernier saisit la flèche plantée dans son bras, et dans un geste désespéré, la retira brusquement. La douleur lui arracha un cri. A une vitesse fulgurante, l'adolescent se redressa et poignarda Xigbar à l'épaule à l'aide de son arme de fortune. Ce dernier rugit et s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant involontairement son arbalète. Il tendit une main afin de s'en ressaisir, mais le noiraud l'éloigna d'un violent coup de pied ; l'arme alla percuter un arbre et se brisa en plusieurs éclats.

Sirius considéra son ennemi un instant. A bout de force, il s'écroula contre un arbre en portant sa main libre à son bras blessé. Fou de rage, l'homme balafré profita de la fatigue de l'adolescent pour s'enfuir. Trop éprouvé par le combat pour le poursuivre, le frère d'Azalea le regarda s'éloigner difficilement à travers les arbres, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne nuirait plus à personne.


	51. Les Oracles - Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Arrivé devant la grotte contenant la Lux, le groupe de Riku s'est fait attaquer par une bande de Soldats Noirs. Tandis que Sirius s'en est allé affronter un soldat dans la forêt, Ven, Riku et Azalea doivent à leur tour faire leurs preuves._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Les Oracles**

**Partie III**

Le coup porté par Xemnas fit s'envoler violemment Ventus à travers les arbres. Son corps percuta plusieurs branches basses des sapins environnants avant de lourdement retomber sur le sol caillouteux, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Malgré ses côtes endolories, le jeune garçon se releva quasi instantanément, prêt à reprendre le combat. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu face à un soldat noir. Son honneur en prendrait un trop grand coup.

Plissant les yeux, les sens aux aguets, Ven tentait de percevoir les vibrations autour de lui pour sentir la présence de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement enclin à se dévoiler pour le moment. Le blond resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa Keyblade, ses yeux parcourant le terrain à vive allure. Puis il apparut. Là, à travers les arbres, avançant lentement, à son rythme. C'était comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir sa victime s'impatienter.

Souhaitant un peu plus de vivacité de la part de son ennemi, Ventus passa de nouveau à l'offensive en premier. Tenant Brise Légère à l'envers comme à son habitude, même lorsqu'il maniait une épée, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante vers son adversaire, prêt à lui porter un coup, qu'il espérait fatal. Le grand homme continuait d'avancer lentement vers lui, serein. Ven prit appui sur son pied droit et, grâce à la puissance des muscles de sa jambe, parvint à effectuer un saut de deux ou trois mètres dans les airs. Là, le jeune garçon vint se percher sur une branche, tel un oiseau. Semblant surpris par cette action, le soldat noir s'arrêta juste en dessous du blond. Il leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui, mais aucune expression quelconque ne put se lire dans les pupilles ambrées de ce dernier, comme s'il était dénué de toute émotion, si ce n'était la hargne du combat.

Sans un mot de plus, Ventus enfonça sa Keyblade à un pan de la branche et s'assura qu'elle ne pourrait pas se détacher facilement. Il laissa soudainement son corps basculer vers l'avant, de sorte à pouvoir effectuer de nombreux tours autour de la souche, histoire de prendre de l'élan. Le grand homme le regardait faire, le jaugeant et le jugeant de ses yeux jaunes. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de cette étrange technique. Puis, sans prévenir, Ven relâcha subitement sa prise sur la branche, et son corps tout entier se rua à une vitesse hallucinante sur le soldat de Xion. Il tenait étrangement sa Keyblade droit devant lui, en direction du cœur de son adversaire, prêt à le lui arracher. Seulement, Xemnas sembla avoir prévu le coup, car il eut juste le temps de lever ses deux épées et les croiser entre elle pour parer l'assaut du rebelle. A cet instant précis, les regards des deux adversaires se croisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui leur parut une éternité.

Fatigué, Ventus fut le premier à briser le contact, retombant lourdement au sol, un genou à terre. Ses iris océans lançaient des regards de braise à son ennemi. Ce dernier n'affichait toujours aucune expression, ce qui était franchement déroutant.

**« Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer »** affirma le grand homme, qui lui n'avait aucun mal à lire dans les pensées de son adversaire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre ouvert.

Le blond se releva et adopta une fois de plus une position offensive. Il serait prêt à user de n'importe quelle technique pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

**« Je le vois dans tes yeux »** poursuivit Xemnas tout en s'avançant lentement dans sa direction.

Puis il s'arrêta. Il leva une main gantée dans sa direction, paume vers le ciel. Une invitation ? Voulant paraître impassible, Ven fronça cependant les sourcils face à ce geste incompréhensible.

**« Rejoins-nous,** tenta Xemnas d'une voix suave. **Ta force et ton courage pourrait servir une noble cause.**

‑ **Non ! »**

Aveuglé par la hargne du combat, le rebelle s'élança à toute vitesse en direction du soldat noir. Il bondit dans sa direction, sa Keyblade positionnée vers l'arrière, voulant tenter le tout pour le tout. Le jeune garçon balança son pied en direction de la tête de son adversaire, espérant au minimum le dérouter par cette technique imprévue. Seulement, le visage toujours aussi impassible et le corps bien droit, telle une statue de marbre, Xemnas stoppa l'attaque en s'emparant sans effort de la cheville de son assaillant. N'ayant plus aucun élan, Ventus se retrouva tête tournée le sol. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre pour s'échapper de son emprise, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs resserrait sa prise sur sa cheville. Quelle poigne ! Ven entendit ses os craquer et une douleur lui lancer au niveau de son pied droit. Puis, comme si le blond n'était rien de plus d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, l'homme en armure noire l'envoya valser de toutes ses forces contre un arbre à proximité. La puissance du coup fut telle que Ventus déchiqueta plusieurs troncs d'arbres avant de s'écraser de tout son long contre une cavité rocheuse. Quelle puissance phénoménale ! Avec une telle puissance herculéenne, capable de briser des os à mains nues, cet homme n'avait rien d'humain !

Se tenant les côtes endolories par une telle projection, Ventus tenta de se redresser. Cependant, sa cheville cassée et désormais ses quelques côtes en moins le convainquirent du contraire. Hors de question d'effectuer le moindre mouvement au risque d'aggraver son état déjà lamentable ! Le moindre choc lui affligeait la plus atroce des douleurs. Ce combat… peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais l'emporter. Mais il pouvait néanmoins tenter de gagner du temps. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui venir en aide. N'importe qui. Il savait Sirius combattant un soldat dans la forêt lui aussi, peut-être leurs chemins se croiseront à un moment donné ? Ven l'espérait au plus profond de son cœur. Car, actuellement, tout ce qui l'attendait à la fin de ce duel était une mort certaine. Remettre sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un, jamais le jeune rebelle pensait qu'il s'abaisserait à cela un jour ! Son état d'esprit le dégoûtait fortement ! Il détestait faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse !

Posant une main au-dessus de sa cage thoracique, le blond ferma puissamment les paupières. Il n'était certes pas très doué en termes de magie blanche, la magie de soin, mais assez pour se procurer les premiers secours nécessaire dont il aurait besoin pour gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée – incertaine – des renforts.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans ton son corps alors qu'une faible lueur verte prenait place dans le creux de sa main. Une véritable vague régénératrice qui se répandit dans l'entièreté de ses veines. Puis, lorsque celle-ci disparut, le jeune garçon constata avec soulagement que ses douleurs avaient diminuées. Pas guéries entièrement, mais elles seraient au moins contenues pendant un certain temps. Temps qu'il lui fallait pour attendre une possible aide. Même s'il doutait fort que quelqu'un viendrait de sitôt à son secours.

A travers les arbres, désormais tombés à cause du violent coup de Xemnas, s'avançait à pas lent le soldat de Xion. Les deux épées au creux de ses mains, il effectuait des pas lents, calculés, comme pour tromper sa cible pour mieux lui sauter dessus après !

_**« Pour mieux lui sauter dessus après… »**_ se répéta plusieurs fois Ventus dans son esprit. Mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il pouvait utiliser une technique similaire ! Xemnas ne se douterait même pas de son plan pour le neutraliser ! Du moins, s'il y parvenait. Cette fameuse idée lui apparut sur le moment un peu trop simplette, mais c'était justement ça qu'il lui fallait. Quelque chose de simple pour le dérouter. Quelque chose à la fois subtile mais dont il ne s'attendait visiblement pas.

Une main sur les côtes et la tête pendante, Ven fit semblant. Il joua au blessé.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Xemnas, ne s'attardant pas sur les problèmes de santé de son adversaire, l'empoigna par les cheveux et le souleva à sa hauteur, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face. Ventus grimaça face à la douleur. Pas un rôle cette fois-ci, être soulevé par le cuir chevelu faisait réellement souffrir.

**« La proposition tient toujours, jeune homme,** annonça d'une voix monocorde l'homme vêtu de noir. **Rejoins-nous, et tu seras couvert de gloire et de richesse. »**

Tout à coup, Ven leva sa main droite au niveau de la poitrine de son adversaire. Là, dans une gerbe d'étincelles, se matérialisa dans le creux de sa main Brise Légère. L'arme mystique vint transpercer de tout son long le cœur de Xemnas ; ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pris au dépourvu, le grand homme relâcha sa prise sur le rebelle, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Là, Ventus eu tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir son ennemi retirer la Keyblade fichée dans sa poitrine d'une main pour la jeter violemment au sol. Son sang rouge vermeil, presque noir, gicla de toutes parts. Ventus s'en reçu quelques gouttes sur le visage.

Puis, jetant un regard de haine en direction du jeune garçon, le corps de l'homme à la chevelure blanche commença petit à petit à se désagréger, ne devenant que poussière que la brise légère emporta au loin parmi les arbres. Il ne resta de Xemnas qu'un cœur rosée qui s'envola haut vers les cieux, avant de disparaître derrière une brume noire. Ven sourit en suivant la trajectoire du cœur bien rond. Il ferait revenir ses parents. Coûte que coûte. Le Kingdom Hearts, d'une manière ou d'une autre, prenait forme quelque part.

* * *

Riku esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait les assauts répétés de la manipulatrice de foudre. Que ce soit dans son monde ou dans le livre, cette dernière n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Même caractère vicieux et toujours autant langue de vipère. Et elle avait toujours le contrôle de l'élément foudroyant, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la tâche du Maître de la Keyblade. Lui qui détestait la magie, on aurait dit que le sort lui retombait dessus ! La seule chose qui détonnait de la Larxène de son monde fut les armes. Oh, bien sûr, elle combattait toujours avec ses horribles kunaïs, mais ils avaient changé de design. Ceux-ci étaient fabriqués dans de l'acier bien tranchants, rien de comparable avec ceux dont Riku était plus familiarisés ! Ceux-ci lui parurent bien mortels. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'un d'eux vienne se ficher dans ses entrailles.

**« Tu ne sais qu'esquiver ?** railla soudainement la jeune femme, une main sur la hanche. **Vraiment, ce combat est d'un ennui mortel. »**

Une main sur la tempe, détournant le regard, Larxène envoya tout de même un kunaï bien aiguisé en direction de l'argenté. Ce dernier para l'attaque du plat de sa Keyblade, lui renvoyant son projectile par la même occasion. Cependant, la blonde leva la paume, écarta légèrement ses doigts, et sa petite arme se replaça subtilement à sa place. Riku écarquilla les yeux face à cette scène insolite. Quelle incroyable dextérité ! On aurait dit que la soldate noire ne faisait qu'un avec son arme !

Contrariée, Larxène posa ses deux poings sur ses hanches et toisa Riku d'un œil mauvais, comme elle aimait le faire avec tout le monde.

**« Allez quoi ! Tu es un Porteur de Keyblade, oui ou non ? Montre-moi un peu toute la puissance de cette arme ! »**

Riku lança un regard furtif à Terre Ferme. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle, car s'en prendre à un être humain de la sorte provoquerait immédiatement la perte du cœur de son adversaire s'il venait malencontreusement à la tuer. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas ! S'il venait à lui arracher le cœur par mégarde, alors il viendrait compléter le Kingdom Hearts que Kairi s'amusait déjà à invoquer, et il était hors de question de le recréer dans ce monde !

D'un geste vif, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fit disparaître Terre Ferme pour la remplacer par son épée qu'il gardait précieusement près de lui depuis le début de ce voyage. Son premier combat sans Keyblade. Il espérait que sa lame ne serait pas trop compliquée à manier. Il s'y entraînait souvent avec Sora lorsqu'il était enfant, mais se battre avec une épée en bois n'était pas la même chose qu'une arme véritable, une arme en acier, tranchante et potentiellement mortelle si on savait s'en servir.

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage rond de Larxène. Elle semblait vraisemblablement déçue par les choix qu'opéraient son adversaire.

**« A quoi te sert d'avoir une Keyblade si c'est pour ne pas t'en servir en fin du compte ? »**

La jeune femme leva ses mains pleines de kunaïs près de son visage, un sourire psychopathe déformant ses traits pourtant si jolis.

**« Je savais que j'aurai dû choisir la fille ! Marluxia paiera pour ça ! »**

Des petits éclairs commencèrent à crépiter au niveau des doigts de la soldate noire. Riku comprit qu'elle enchantait ses petites armes avec un sort de foudre !

**« On va légèrement picoter la partie »** annonça-t-elle, toujours ce même sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Riku resserra sa prise sur son arme. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la magie, et il en avait une très faible résistance en plus de cela. Se prendre un coup de kunaï électrifié ne le laisserait sans doute pas sans séquelles !

Sans prévenir, Larxène fut la première à passer à l'offensive. Se mouvant à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'argenté ne la vit pas se déplacer juste derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé en bas du dos. Cette attaque sournoise déstabilisa le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi qui tomba au sol avec fracas – lui qui était plutôt lent dans ses mouvements –, des petits cailloux venant se planter dans la peau de ses bras.

Riku eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos qu'il vit Larxène s'élever dans les airs pour le cribler non pas de balles mais de kunaïs électriques. Ni une ni deux, l'argenté effectua plusieurs roulades sur lui-même dans le but d'éviter les projectiles électrifiés avant de se redresser d'un bond pour faire face à son adversaire. Il le savait, la rapidité serait la clé pour remporter ce combat, seulement… Riku n'était pas connu pour être vraiment très rapide !

Rattrapant son épée projetée sur le sol rocailleux quelques instant plus tôt à cause du premier assaut, Riku la leva au-dessus de sa tête d'une main, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en maniant sa Keyblade. Puis il se rua sur la manipulatrice de foudre, prêt à lui assener un premier coup. Seulement, la jeune femme fit preuve d'une dextérité impressionnante, car elle esquiva sans aucun mal sa première attaqua en effectuant une majestueuse roue arrière. Mais elle ne fit pas qu'esquiver ! Larxène donna, à l'aide d'une roulade arrière, un coup de pied au niveau du poignet de Riku pour le désarmer. L'épée vint s'écraser dans la direction opposée de son propriétaire, sur la cavité rocheuse où reposait la Lux, dans un fracas métallique. Se retrouvant sans arme, l'argenté serra les dents. Elle ferait vraiment tout pour lui faire invoquer sa Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ?!

Se redressant bien droite, Larxène lança un regard de défi au jeune homme aux iris turquoise.

**« Oh, pauvre petit chou !** se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. **Tu vas être obligé d'invoquer ta Keyblade… !**

‑ **Hors de question ! »**

Le Maître de la Keyblade effectua une roue sur le côté pour récupérer son épée tombée plus loin, mais Larxène ne l'entendit pas réellement de cette oreille. Alors que Riku se baissait pour récupérer son épée, il fut violemment projeté contre la paroi de la grotte dans laquelle reposait bien sagement la Lux, à l'abri –fort heureusement ! – des combats. Un bras sous la gorge du meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi et les kunaïs électrifiés près de son visage, la soldate noire l'empêchait d'effectuer quelconque mouvement.

Se sentant pris au piège, le jeune homme se risqua à jeter un œil en direction d'Azalea, pour requérir son aide. Mais la jeune fille lui parut dans une bien fâcheuse position, elle aussi.

**« Hé,** railla Larxène entre deux rires sournois.** Au lieu de t'occuper du sort de ta petite amie, peut-être devrais-tu t'occuper de ton état à toi ? »**

Riku eut tout juste le temps de se concentrer de nouveau sur son ennemie que cette dernière planta sauvagement ses kunaïs dans les épaules de l'argenté. Ce dernier lâcha un long et strident râle de douleur, des larmes de douleur se formant au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, tentant de concentrer la douleur autre part. Du sang s'échappait de ses deux entailles et quelques perles de sang tombèrent gouttes à gouttes au sol. Larxène, elle, ricanait à plein poumons, se délectant avec un plaisir malsain des cris de douleur et d'angoisse du jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

* * *

Serrant le pommeau de Souvenir Ailé à deux mains, Azalea dévisageait sauvagement l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas réellement que penser de ce type. Ses cheveux roses et ses allures efféminées lui laissait croire qu'il était un bon à rien, mais sa faux immense la persuadait du contraire. Quelque chose, au fond de son cœur, lui disait de se méfier de son apparence. Après tout, l'hait ne faisait pas le moine.

**« Chère enfant, la pureté de tes yeux est égale à celle d'une rose »** lui dit-il en reniflant le parfum de sa fleur nouvellement acquise après que la brune ait sauvagement écrasée la première un peu plus tôt.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser dérouter et séduire par ces étranges affirmations, la brune commença lentement à tourner autour de son adversaire, le contact de sa Keyblade la rassurant fortement. Elle l'analysait, essayait de déceler ses points forts et ses points faibles. Mais rien ne lui sautait au visage comme une évidence. Ce Marluxia était un homme pour le moins… étrange !

**« Au premier abord, elle peut paraître bien fragile et douce. Mais une fois que l'on se frotte à ses épines… »**

Le soldat noir jeta sa rose au sol. Immédiatement, une tornade de pétales se créa sous les pieds d'Azalea. Emportée par la force motrice des vents, la jeune fille fut soulevée haut dans les airs, perdant ainsi le contact avec la terre ferme. La sœur de Sirius fut quelques instants désemparée par cette étrange tornade de pétales et de fleurs ; des pics acérées ressemblant à des épines venaient de temps en temps s'enfoncer dans sa peau, que l'élève d'Ava parvenait sans mal à terrasser d'un coup unique de Keyblade. Puis les vents se calmèrent soudainement. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, Azalea remarqua avec stupéfaction que la terre ne se trouvait à pas moins d'une dizaine de mètres sous ses pieds ! Cependant, elle profita de la hauteur pour effectuer sa première attaque.

Tendant les bras et les jambes en croix, tel un X, Azalea se servit de la force de gravitation pour fondre directement en direction de son ennemi. Lorsqu'elle se pensa assez près de lui, la jeune fille empoigna sa Keyblade à deux mains et la tint au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper et assener ainsi son premier coup. Elle dégringolait toujours de plus en plus vite. Elle y était presque, encore un léger effort !

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la capacité d'esquive du soldat noir. Ce dernier leva simplement le bras, parant l'attaque du bout tranchant de sa faux. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, déversant un flux d'énergie impressionnant qui ébranla les arbres de la forêt au loin.

**« … Un véritable danger. Une fleur des plus inatteignable »** termina-t-il enfin sa phrase, nullement perturbé par les assauts de son adversaire.

Azalea se laissa retomber au sol. Reprenant Souvenir Ailé à deux mains, ses iris opalins ne pouvaient se détacher de son adversaire. Que faire face à lui ? Comment faire pour l'atteindre, le déstabiliser, l'ébranler ? Il lui fallait un moyen pour se débarrasser de cette immense faux, mais comment ? Grâce à elle, il pouvait parer toutes les attaques physiques. Puis elle comprit. Si le corps à corps ne marchait pas, alors il lui fallait tester autre chose. La magie.

Ferment puissamment les paupières, Azalea se concentra pour faire monter sa magie et la sentir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Plus son sort serait puissant, plus elle aurait de chances de se débarrasser de Marluxia.

Une drôle d'aura commença à envelopper sa silhouette, tandis qu'une légère bourrasque d'énergie de concentra autour de la sœur de Sirius, faisant voler en tous sens ses cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval haute. La jeune fille sentait la puissance déferler en elle, comme une haute vague prête à s'écraser sur un récif.

Petit à petit, la lame de Souvenir Ailé commença à s'embraser. Levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête, presque à l'instar de Riku, la jeune fille se rua vers l'homme aux cheveux roses à la manière d'un boulet de canon, un cri puissant et déterminé s'échappant de sa gorge.

Prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes, Azalea parvint à s'élever assez haut au-dessus de son adversaire pour lui assener un nouveau coup. Comme plus tôt, Marluxia para avec sa faux, comme Azalea s'y était attendue. Seulement, sa lame embrasée devrait être assez puissante pour faire fondre l'arme de l'homme au cheveux roses. Les deux duellistes restèrent dans cette position des secondes durant, mais rien ne se produisit. Petit à petit, le sort de la jeune fille s'estompa. Estomaquée, Azalea se sépara du contact avec l'arme du soldat noir pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Ses yeux, aussi gros que des soucoupes, se posèrent sur son arme mystique.

**« Je… Je ne comprends pas… »** bafouilla-t-elle, désemparée.

Tout à coup, un bruit métallique derrière elle la fit sursauter. Se risquant un regard vers la provenance du cliquetis, Azalea remarqua avec étonnement que Riku se faisait bien trop rapidement à son goût maîtriser par Larxène ! En effet, cette dernière, d'un simple coup de pied, venait de désarmer le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

**« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que de t'en faire pour ton ami ! »** la prévint Marluxia sur un drôle de ton, même pas méchant, tandis qu'il claqua des doigts.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la brune se retrouva tout à coup encerclée par des ronces. Celles-ci commencèrent lentement par grimper le long de ses jambes, lui empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement, et enfonçant leurs épines acérées dans sa peau laiteuse. Du sang commença à s'écouler de ses plaies. Puis les ronces vinrent se nouer autour de ses bras, les liant entre eux dans son dos, au cas où l'idée de se défendre avec sa Keyblade lui viendrait à l'idée. La sœur de Sirius desserra à contre-coeur son emprise sur Souvenir Ailé, qui fondit en gerbe d'étincelles avant d'atteindre l'herbe devenue étrangement rose. Azalea tenta de se débattre pour se défaire de la plante grimpante, mais plus elle bougeait, plus les épines s'enfonçaient dans son corps, lui arrachant quelques larmes de douleur.

**« Mais comme toute rose sauvage, il faut apprendre à te cueillir »** poursuivit-il sa tirade en posant une main délicate sur la tête de sa captive.

Respirant profondément, Azalea réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce piège mortel. Pas question de mourir maintenant et encore moins de la main d'un soldat noir ! Jamais ! Ses yeux opalins parcoururent à la vitesse de la lumière le terrain les entourant, mais rien ne parvint à la satisfaire. Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Une potentielle aide ? Sirius devait encore se trouver au fin fond de la Forêt des Murmures, il ne parviendrait jamais à venir la sortir de ce mauvais pas à temps. Il devait en être de même pour Ven. Et dire qu'elle se considérait comme une Porteuse de Keyblade ! Elle ne s'en trouvait plus vraiment digne, à cet instant précis, si elle ne parvenait même pas à se défaire de ces stupides et ridicules ronces !

Tout à coup, Marluxia plaça sa faux juste sous la gorge d'Azalea, tandis qu'il prenait place derrière sa prisonnière. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de jeune fille, comme pour insinuer qu'elle lui appartenait, et que personne ne serait en mesure de la lui prendre.

Riku, aux prises avec Larxène, assistait à la scène, impuissant face au malheur de celle qu'il aimait – peut-être, il n'en était pas certain lui-même – en secret. Il adorerait pouvoir la sortir de ce guet-apens, mais il avait déjà un autre soldat noir sous les bras, et ses blessures continuaient à saigner abondamment. Que faire ?!Ils étaient fichus, si personne ne leur venait en aide à ce moment précis !

**« Dis, Larxène,** lança l'homme aux cheveux roses à sa camarade. **La reine serait heureuse si on lui ramenait des trophées, non ? »**

Comprenant qu'ils parlaient d'eux, les deux jeunes gens tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent de se débattre, mais seule la mort les attendait s'ils osaient effectuer un mouvement trop brusque. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils étaient cernés. Riku et Azalea se lancèrent chacun un regard de détresse, cherchant dans les pupilles de l'autre une quelconque lueur d'espoir. Ce ne pouvait pas être la fin, pas maintenant !

**« Sans doute sera-t-elle ravie… ! »**

Les deux soldats noirs éclatèrent d'un rire rauque, bien caractéristique des antagonistes en tous genres. Cependant, Riku et Azalea, eux, se contentaient de se regarder droits dans les yeux, se demandant mutuellement comment ils pouvaient faire pour se sortir rapidement de leur prison respective. La brune baissa les yeux en direction des larges épaules du jeune homme. Elle sembla enfin remarquer les deux kunaïs qui y étaient plantés. Inquiète, Azalea plongea son regard opalin dans les yeux turquoise de l'argenté, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur son état de santé. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se contenta de fixer à son tour les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient le corps de la jeune fille provoquées par les ronces. Ils étaient tous deux en piteux états.

Les pensées d'Azalea se dirigèrent vers son frère. Rencontrait-il exactement le même problème qu'elle ? Connaissant les capacités de Sirius en combat, la brune ne douta pas une seule seconde en sa force. Il avait dû triompher, depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être portait-il quelques séquelles de son affrontement, parce que se battre contre un soldat noir n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Mais elle savait que Sirius avait dû s'en sortir. Il les rejoindraient bientôt, elle en était persuadée. L'élève d'Invy viendrait certainement les sauver !

Tout à coup, Larxène lâcha un cri puissant, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir les deux Porteurs de Keyblade de leurs pensées respectives. Ils se concentrèrent sur la scène insolite qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux ébahis, ne pipant mot, complètement coi. Une main au niveau du cœur, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds relâcha son emprise sur Riku, tandis qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'argenté en profita pour se dégager rapidement de la paroi rocheuse et ainsi récupérer son épée qui gisait dans l'herbe rosie. Il arracha, non sans un long râle de douleur, les deux kunaïs plantés dans ses épaules. Puis, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade dirigea la pointe de son épée dans la direction de Larxène, au cas où cette dernière se décidait à reprendre son face-à-face avec lui.

Seulement, petit à petit, le corps de la jeune femme commença à se transformer en cendres, avant de disparaître totalement et de ne laisser qu'un unique cœur qui s'envola silencieusement vers les cieux. Riku le suivit d'un œil inquiet, ayant parfaitement conscience de ce que cela voulait signifier.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que… »** débuta l'homme en armure noire.

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, touché par le même mal que Larxène. Les traits du visage de Marluxia, tirés en une expression de douleur et d'incompréhension furent la dernière chose que vit Azalea. Le corps du soldat noir se désagrégea en de millions de particules noires, telles des cendres que le vent s'empressa de balayer au loin, avant que son cœur ne rejoigne le ciel à son tour.

En même temps que Marluxia, les ronces qui retenaient Azalea prisonnière disparurent. Épuisée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, rattrapée in extremis par Riku qui avait accouru pour lui venir en aide.

La jeune fille lui sourit légèrement en guise de remerciement, tandis que ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur les épaules endolories de son sauveur. Douée avec la magie, Azalea lui octroya un léger sort de Soin, qui eut pour effet de refermer les blessures du Maître de la Keyblade, mais laissa cependant deux petites cicatrices. Ce dernier la remercia en la gratifiant d'un baiser sur le front. Azalea sentit ses pommettes rougir alors qu'elle rencontra les iris vraisemblablement amoureux de l'argenté. La jeune fille s'empressa de dévier son regard.

**« J'ai bien fait de vous accompagner, au final,** se vanta Ventus derrière eux, étalé de tout son long sur le sol à cause de la douleur que lui provoquait ses côtes cassées. **Sans moi, vous ne seriez rien ! »**

Riku délaissa l'élue de son cœur pour lancer un regard froid au jeune rebelle. Il avait recommencé. C'était lui qui avait envoyé les cœurs de Larxène et Marluxia jusqu'au Kingdom Hearts ! L'argenté ignorait encore combien de cœurs il lui faudrait pour être complété, mais il fallait impérativement trouver une solution pour que Ventus change ses idées. Ce n'était pas la résurrection tant espérée qu'il obtiendrait en invoquant l'immense lune en forme de cœur, mais une guerre inévitable qui changerait la destinée de ce monde !

Irritée par les paroles hautaines de Ventus, la brune alla répliquer d'une manière bien poignante et sans aucune retenue, lorsque sortit à son tour de la Forêt des Murmures un Sirius ensanglanté. Une main au niveau de son épaule dénudée, le jeune homme avait arraché sa manche droite et l'avait ensuite enroulé autour de sa blessure encore ouverte. Bien plus inquiète pour son frère que pour l'argenté, Azalea quitta les bras réconfortants de Riku pour porter secourt au noiraud, mais ce dernier leva la main en signe de protestation. Il ne souhaitait pas de son aide, affirmant que tout allait bien. Mais Azalea n'était pas stupide. Le tissu d'origine blanchâtre avait pris une inquiétante couleur vermeil. Têtue comme une mule, la brune posa cependant une main sur son entaille et lui prodigua un maigre sort de Soin. Sirius lui offrit en guise de remerciement un léger regard noir, mais Azalea n'en prit pas compte. Elle savait, au fond de son cœur, que son frère lui était reconnaissant pour ce geste.

Puis les yeux bleus opalins du jeune garçon regardèrent chaque combattant tour à tour. Il soupira d'exaspération, un sourire crispé par la douleur encore lancinante de son bras gauche.

**« On fait de piètres Porteurs de Keyblade,** releva Sirius en baissant les yeux vers le sol, comme honteux. **Mais trois des douze soldats noirs de Xion sont hors d'état de nuire désormais, alors estimons-nous heureux.**

‑ **Trois ?** releva Riku en arquant un sourcil. **L'un d'eux est parvenu à s'échapper ? »**

Sirius détourna un instant les yeux. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il maugréa :

**« Il a réussi à s'enfuir. Mais il est blessé, il ne devrait pas tenir longtemps seul dans les bois. Et s'il a le malheur de tomber sur les Oracles, ils lui régleront son compte ! A moins qu'il ne succombe à ses douleurs…**

‑ **Donc, on doit encore vaincre huit soldats, c'est bien cela ?** vérifia Azalea en posant un doigt sur son menton.

‑ **En vérité, deux sont déjà morts bien avant eux,** rappela Ven.

‑ **Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus que six soldats à tuer, si le compte est bon, **recompta Azalea à l'aide de ses doigts fins.

‑ **Récupérons la Lux en premier lieu,** ordonna Riku, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur le torse. **Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après du cas des soldats noirs. »**

Hochant la tête d'un commun accord, Azalea et Sirius invoquèrent leurs Keyblades à l'unisson pour immédiatement les transformer en une pioche acérée, sous le regard interrogatif de Riku et indifférent de Ventus.

**« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que récolter de la Lux serait aussi rapide ?** fit l'élève d'Invy en haussant un sourcil en constant la mine déconfite du Maître de la Keyblade.

‑ **Et oui, il faut l'extraire par nous-même ! »** appuya Azalea avec un sourire malicieux.


	52. Les Oracles - Partie IV

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Ventus a envoyé les coeurs de Xemnas, Marluxia et Larxène au Kingdom Hearts, débarrassant ainsi la Forêt des Murmures de la présence néfaste des soldats noirs. Cependant, nos quatre Porteurs de Keyblade semblent mal à point, et le pire reste à venir..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Les Oracles**

**Partie IV**

Aqua ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. La première chose qui l'accueillit lorsque ses paupières furent complètement ouvertes fut une semi-obscurité. Se levant lentement, une main posée sur ses tempes à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait, la jeune femme se demanda où ce cristal téléporteur avait bien pu l'emmener. La Maître de la Keyblade, malgré le peu de lumière provoquée par une chandelle posée près de sa couchette, remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cavité rocheuse, à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une grotte. C'était tout ce que sa vue lui permettait de comprendre pour l'instant. S'agissait-il de la cachette secrète sur l'Île du Destin ? Non. Les dessins avaient disparus. Ce n'était pas elle.

**« Prend ton temps, ne soit pas pressée »** annonça soudainement une voix calme et posée.

Aqua écarquilla les yeux. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de la provenance de cette voix qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à présent. Se trouvait tout près d'elle une étrange personne vêtue de vêtements aux multiples couches de tissus, comme une sorte de toge, aux teintes bleues pastels. Sur sa tête était rabattue une capuche et un drôle de masque ressemblant à un serpent lui cachait une trop grande partie du visage. Il lui était de ce fait impossible à cause de celui-ci de reconnaître son faciès. Cependant, Aqua parvint à deviner à sourire chaleureux derrière le foulard d'ivoire qui lui obstruait la bouche. De son visage, seul son nez droit était encore visible.

**« Qui êtes-vous ?** tenta la jeune femme d'un autre monde, une main posée délicatement sur le haut de son cuir chevelu. **Où suis-je ?**

‑ **Je comprends vos multiples questions, Maître de la Keyblade. »**

Les yeux d'Aqua s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle entendit cette appellation. D'une certaine façon, son interlocuteur la connaissait, car très peu de personnes s'adressaient à elle en employant son titre. Mais ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus était sans doute le fait qu'elle prononce le mot « Keyblade » sans le craindre pour autant. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle était de retour dans son monde ?

**« Néanmoins, je pense que mes camarades seront plus enclins à vous répondre. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre. »**

C'était une femme qui parlait sous le masque de serpent. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'Aqua pouvait affirmer avec certitude pour le moment concernant cet énergumène.

La personne sous le masque se dirigea vers une sorte de lumière à l'extrémité de la paroi rocheuse. Intriguée, et souhaitant avoir des réponses le plus rapidement possible sur sa situation, la magicienne se résigna à la suivre. La sortie déboucha sur une immense forêt aux arbres gigantesques. Tout droit devant elles se trouvait une table immense taillée à même l'écorce d'un arbre. Autour de celle-ci se trônaient plusieurs personnes. Parmi elles, d'autres hommes aux masques d'animaux, tous différents. Aqua cru apercevoir, si sa vue était bonne, une Licorne, un Ours, un Renard ainsi qu'un Léopard. Hormis ces étranges personnages, il y avait également en leur compagnie deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien : Riku et Ventus. Le Maître de la Keyblade, assis contre un arbre, se laissait soigner ses épaules ensanglantées par l'homme au masque de Licorne. Une belle lumière verte pâle s'échappait de ses paumes. La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement un sort de Soin X. Pas très loin était étendu sur le sol l'unique rebelle restant. Torse nu, un bandage lui serrait les côtes. Voyant ses paupières closes, Aqua en conclut qu'il devait très certainement se reposer. Un autre homme, vêtu de rose cette fois-ci, veillait sur lui silencieusement, accompagnée par l'homme au masque d'Ours, qui avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule, en guise d'encouragement. Puis, à l'extrême opposé, étaient assis sur la table deux jeunes gens dont la Maître de la Keyblade ignorait encore l'identité. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon dont les traits ressemblaient fortement à ceux de Sora, sans pour autant être ce dernier. Celui-ci enroulait sans aucune expression quelconque sur son visage une bande autour de son bras gauche, visiblement blessé lui aussi. Une tâche de sang venait recouvrir la surface immaculée du bandage. Enfin, la dernière personne assise non loin du noiraud ressemblait étrangement à la jeune fille avec laquelle Riku avait dansé lors du bal donné en l'honneur de Xion. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval haute, ce qui lui donnait des allures de guerrière. Son regard était bien plus menaçant que lors de leur dernière rencontre. A ses pieds était agenouillé l'homme au masque de léopard. Une lueur vert pâle s'échappait de ses mains, signe qu'il effectuait un léger sort de Soin sur les jambes meurtris et pleines de cicatrices de la jeune fille.

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Pour sûr, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Riku et Ventus, mais elle avait également manqué quelque chose d'important. Que s'était-il passé durant sa captivité pour que ses amis soient en si piteux état et en compagnie de ces étranges personnages ? Avaient-ils dû se battre ? Contre qui ? Les ennemis étaient-ils toujours là ?

L'argenté sembla enfin remarquer la présence de son amie. D'un geste de la main, il demanda à son soigneur d'arrêter sa magie.

**« Ca va aller »** affirma-t-il en se redressant.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'élança en direction d'Aqua et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas tellement que cela le contact avec autrui, même avec ses meilleurs amis, mais étreindre la magicienne, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il la considérait un peu comme sa grande sœur, aussi s'était-il fortement inquiété lorsque, à son réveil dans la Forêt des Murmures, on lui avait appris qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière par Xion. La revoir ici, visiblement seine et sauve, lui prodiguait le plus grand des biens.

Quoique surprise au début par cette soudaine marque d'affection, la bleue finit par refermer ses bras sur lui. Voir un visage familier ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien, à elle aussi. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentie, lorsque Sora, Riku et Mickey l'avaient sauvée du Domaine des Ténèbres, il y a quelques mois. C'était agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui relâcher toute la pression, quelqu'un pour vous communiquer un intérêt sincère. D'avoir une présence rassurante, tout simplement. Malgré cela, la jeune femme ne lui ferait aucunement mention des événements passés entre Terra et elle. C'était un sujet top secret dont personne n'aurait jamais accès. Peut-être même pas ses véritables meilleurs amis.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** questionna Riku en brisant l'étreinte mais en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules cependant, pour continuer à avoir un contact visuel avec la jeune femme.

Aqua sourit tendrement, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue, que Riku s'empressa d'essuyer du bout du doigt.

**« Maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, oui. »**

A l'autre bout de la place, la jeune fille assise sur la table regarda la scène entre les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade d'un œil mauvais. Une pointe de jalousie pointa le bout de son nez dans le fond de son cœur. Un coup de coude dans son abdomen la ramena à la raison.

**« Allez Aza, soit pas jalouse ! **» la taquina le jeune garçon assis près d'elle.

Azalea fit la moue, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse et détournant les yeux, visiblement mécontente.

**« Je suis pas jalouse, Sirius ! De toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas. Et cette jeune femme non plus,** rétorqua sèchement sa sœur, qui faisait apparaître clairement sa jalousie.

‑ **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »**

La brune sourit amèrement tout en haussant les épaules.

**« Le sexe opposé n'est pas réellement son genre »** annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Sirius leva un sourcil dédaigneux tout comme interrogateur.

**« Attends…,** comprit-il lentement.** C'est encore cette histoire avec son meilleur ami qui te perturbe ? »**

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, puis fit un clin d'œil à son frère.

**« Disons que… Je sais des choses… ! »**

Le noiraud voulut lui en demander davantage, mais il remarqua Riku et Aqua s'approcher vers eux, alors aussi se résigna-t-il finalement. Azalea voulait juste faire la maligne parce qu'elle était jalouse et ne supportait pas qu'une autre femme s'approche trop du garçon sur qui elle avait jeté son révolu.

Ayant presque recouvré ses formes, le jeune garçon sauta d'un bond au sol, et vint se planter devant les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade, bras croisé sur la poitrine, indifférent quant à leur statut supérieur, techniquement, au sien.

**« J'imagine que tu as besoin d'explications »** fit Sirius sur un ton las en s'adressant à Aqua.

Les sourcils gravement froncés, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. C'est ainsi qu'Aqua fit la connaissance de Sirius et de sa sœur, Azalea. Elle apprit par la même occasion l'existence des Oracles, eux aussi des Maîtres de la Keyblade, qui avaient pour rôle de recueillir des apprentis et de les initier à l'art du maniement de l'arme mythique. Chaque Maître ne pouvait posséder plus d'un élève à la fois. Mais à l'heure actuelle, seules Invy, la jeune femme au masque de Serpent et Ava, celle avec le masque de Renard, possédaient chacune un apprenti : respectivement Sirius et Azalea. Les trois autres Maîtres répondaient quant à eux aux noms de Gula pour le Léopard, Aced pour l'Ours et enfin Ira pour la Licorne.

Pendant que Sirius lui expliquait les lois qui régissaient la Forêt des Murmures, les Oracles avaient repris leur place autour de l'immense table. Azalea, dont les jambes et les bras étaient recouverts de bandages, alla se placer silencieusement aux côtés de son Maître, Ava. Une fois son discours terminé, l'élève d'Invy imita sa sœur et se glissa furtivement à la droite de la jeune femme habillée de bleu, se tenant loyalement droit, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Puis un étrange rituel se mit soudainement en place. Chaque Oracle donna une main à son voisin de gauche et de droite, puis ils fermèrent ensuite les paupières, semblant se concentrer puissamment, et une étrange aura azurite enveloppa leurs silhouettes.

Riku et Aqua regardaient ce spectacle à distance, éblouis à la fois par la lueur émanant du drôle de sortilège commun mais aussi par ce drôle de phénomène. Ils ressentirent tous deux l'immense flux de Lumière qui émanait de l'aura bleutée. Cette dernière émettait également une agréable chaleur qui réconforta le cœur des deux compagnons de fortune. Une scène vraiment incroyable et époustouflante, qui ne leur serait sans doute pas donné de voir une seconde fois dans leur vie ! C'était dommage que Roxas ne soit pas là pour voir ce sublime spectacle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le rituel terminé que les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade remarquèrent qu'au centre de la table se trouvaient désormais plusieurs cristaux qu'ils reconnurent tous deux pour en avoir utilisé chacun un : des pierres de téléportation. Il y en avait précisément cinq. Exactement le nombre de Porteurs qui se trouvaient actuellement dans la Forêt des Murmures.

**« Maîtres,** intervint timidement Azalea en s'approchant de la table,** je crois qu'il n'y en aura pas assez.**

‑ **Devons-nous retourner à la caverne chercher plus de Lux ?** s'enquit Sirius, voulant paraître courtois.

‑ **Mes jeunes amis, je ne crains que ce ne soit votre dernier voyage »** annonça la voix grave et pleine d'assurance d'Ira.

Le frère et la sœur se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose concernant l'avenir ? Est-ce qu'il avait connaissance du déroulement de la bataille à venir ? Si c'était le cas, alors… Ira connaissait-il l'issue de cette guerre ? S'il affirme qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, alors cela ne voulait signifier qu'une chose : ils allaient périr dans cet affrontement contre la reine noire.

**« Nous estimons que vous avez fait vos preuves,** reprit plus délicatement Invy, qui, d'une certaine façon, les rassura.

‑ **Comment cela ?** s'inquiéta le noiraud en regardant son Maître tout en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

‑ **Il vous reste un long chemin à parcourir avant de devenir Maîtres de la Keyblade,** poursuivit Aced d'une voix platonique mais grave.

‑ **Mais vous devrez apprendre à vous débrouiller sans nous, désormais »** termina Ava en posant une main rassurant sur celle de son élève.

Azalea et Sirius ne surent comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. La jeune fille tenta bien de lancer un regard désespéré à Gula, car il était le seul à n'avoir prononcé aucun mot, mais ce dernier se contenta de détourner les yeux, comme s'il ne supportait pas d'affronter les pupilles aux éclats de miroirs de la jeune fille.

**« Bon, on sait que les séparations, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nos amis attendent d'être secourus ?** intervint Riku qui jusque-là était resté muet.

‑ **Vous trouverez forcément une façon de vous revoir, j'en suis certaine,** les rassura Aqua en posant une main sur son cœur, ses paroles étant bien plus délicates que celles, précédentes, de Riku.

‑ **Car nous sommes reliés… »** se rappela Sirius en baissant des yeux songeurs sur l'herbe fraîche à ses pieds.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans l'immense forêt. Riku resta silencieux, faisant taire son impatience. Au fond, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que ressentaient les deux Porteurs de Keyblade. Lui aussi ne supportait pas d'être séparé aussi longtemps de ses deux meilleurs amis. Sora, en particulier, lui manquait énormément. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était mort dans cette version ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était son plus vieil ami. Il ne saurait l'affirmer.

Sortant de ses pensées, Sirius leva ses yeux opalins vers sa sœur, une lueur déterminée dans le fond de ses iris tout de même inquiets et voilà par les larmes qu'il tentait expressément de refouler, ne voulant montrer aucune marque de faiblesse.

**« Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. On reviendra. On trouvera un moyen. Car à chaque problème une solution. »**

Azalea ne dit rien, et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Oui, elle faisait confiance à son frère. Ils trouveraient un moyen de revenir dans la Forêt des Murmures. Puis son regard se détourna lentement en direction de Ventus, toujours allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, dormant paisiblement. La jeune fille soupira.

**« On ferait bien de le réveiller, celui-là »** dit-elle en s'avançant sans enthousiasme vers le rebelle.

La brune s'accroupit au chevet de l'endormi. Elle posa ses deux paumes au niveau du cœur de Ventus, puis ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Une douce aura verte enveloppa les contours de sa silhouette ainsi que le corps du jeune rebelle. Aqua et Riku reconnurent immédiatement un sort de Soin. Lorsque la lumière faiblit, tous constatèrent que Ventus venait d'ouvrir un œil uniquement.

**« J'étais déjà soigné,** affirma-t-il froidement en fixant d'un œil mauvais Azalea. **J'avais pas besoin de ton aide Ava s'était déjà très bien occupée de moi.**

‑ **C'est **_**Maître**_** Ava,** le reprit sèchement la jeune fille en se redressant sur ses pieds. **Et de rien, mon aide était gratuite. »**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille retourna se placer aux côtés de son frère, qui lui-même se trouvait désormais en compagnie d'Aqua et Riku. Elle adressa un léger sourire à Sirius, tentant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire. Elle était terrorisée. Depuis son arrivée à la Forêt des Murmures, cet endroit était devenu son foyer. Elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques fois pour des missions, comme celle de la dernière fois au Domaine Enchanté. Mais l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir revenir ici… Cela l'effrayait, car elle ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur à ce lieu si magique et puissant.

Ventus avait rejoint ses compagnons Porteurs de Keyblade quelques secondes plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, ses blessures étaient toujours belles et bien présentes. En effet, il se tenait les côtes d'un bras pour tenter de diminuer la douleur et chaque pas supplémentaire lui administrait une petite décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui le faisait grimacer de douleur. Seulement, il refusait de faire part de son mal être avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas paraître comme le maillon faible à leurs yeux. Hors de question. Il préférait mourir sur le champ suite à ses blessures plutôt que de paraître chétif.

**« Dans combien de temps devons-nous partir ? **interrogea Aqua à l'intention des Maîtres.

‑ **Lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts,** déclama Invy de sa voix calme.

‑ **Rappelez-vous que le temps ici est immuable,** dit Ira de sa voix posée.

‑ **Dans ce cas, nous partirons uniquement lorsque Ventus sera sur pied,** déclara la Maître de la Keyblade en regardant Ven droit dans les yeux.

‑ **J'ai dit que j'allais très bien,** protesta le blond en effectuant une énième grimace alors qu'il tentait de se tenir droit.

‑ **Ta tête nous prouve le contraire »** releva Azalea froidement.

La jeune fille n'avait pas réellement apprécié la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle tout à l'heure alors que son seul souhait était de l'aider. Elle avait voulu bien faire, et il s'était offusqué. Ce rebelle n'était rien de plus qu'un petit ingrat en plus d'être arrogant. Une chose était sûre les concernant tous les deux : ils ne s'appréciaient pas.

**« Tu veux sauver Kairi non ?** enchaîna Aqua qui se voulait persuasive. **Alors laisse-nous t'aider. »**

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur son torse endolori tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela le tuerait de l'avouer à haute voix, mais il devait reconnaître que la magicienne n'avait pas tord. Il désirait ardemment allait sauver sa cheffe. Tous deux étaient les uniques survivants de la bataille face à Xion. Ils se devaient donc de gagner pour honorer la mémoire de leurs véritables alliés tombés au combat. De plus, le Royaume serait plus heureux et en sécurité avec Kairi à sa tête. Mais pour cela, il devait encore se lancer dans la bataille en pleine forme, pour espérer faire revenir la princesse déchue sur son trône. De plus, Ven n'oubliait certainement pas que Kairi était son uniquement moyen d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts, son unique moyen de reprendre une vie normale.

**« Faites vite, dans ce cas,** autorisa Ventus presque à contrecœur. **Kairi ne va pas nous attendre éternellement.**

‑ **Déjà, retourne t'allonger où tu étais »** conseilla Aqua avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Roulant les yeux, le jeune garçon s'en retourna à sa couchette, non sans subir d'autres lancements douloureux au niveau de ses côtes endolories.

Aqua se tourna vers Azalea.

**« Tu es une bonne magicienne, non ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de ses pupilles océanes.

‑ **Et bien, je me débrouille…**

‑ **Aza est une très bonne guérisseuse en plus d'être une excellente guerrière »** la complimenta Sirius en déposant deux mains rassurantes sur les épaules de sa sœur.

La jeune fille rougit face à ce compliment. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi mise en avant, cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

**« Très bien, dans ce cas suis-moi »** ordonna la bleue calmement.

Aqua releva la tête en direction des Oracles, les suppliant d'un simple regard.

**« Ven a besoin de toutes les personnes capables de lui prodiguer des Soins. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour accélérer le processus de guérison.**

‑ **Moi, je peux vous aider,** intervint Ava, mains plaquées sur la table pour se donner un meilleur élan et ainsi se relever plus vite.

‑ **Je peux également apporter mon soutien »** annonça Invy en se levant à son tour de son siège, bien plus calmement que son camarade.

Aqua sourit. Si elle voulait aider Ventus, c'était d'une première part car elle aussi désirait ardemment retourner au Domaine Enchanté pour secourir Roxas. Le pauvre était toujours coincé entre les griffes de Xion, et qui savait ce que cette dernière avait l'intention de lui faire faire maintenant qu'elle était en possession de sa plume ? Et d'une seconde part… même si ce Ventus était très différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, ils partageaient une ressemblance physique, et le voir souffrir ainsi lui déchirait tout bonnement le cœur. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son propre petit Ven dans un état critique comme le rebelle actuellement.

Les quatre magiciennes se dirigèrent ensemble vers Ventus, allongé comme on le lui avait demandé sur sa couchette. Il avait déposé ses paumes au niveau de ses côtes, sans doute à cause de la douleur. D'un œil distrait, Ven contempla les quatre jeunes femmes s'agenouiller autour de lui. Les guérisseuses levèrent dans un même rythme leurs mains au-dessus de ses côtes meurtries.

**« Est-ce que c'est aussi grave que ça ? »** questionna le blondinet, qui pour la première fois, semblait faire preuve de réalisme et était de ce fait réellement inquiet par son état de santé.

Aqua secoua doucement la tête, ce même sourire rassurant sur le bout des lèvres.

**« Non, ne t'en fais pas,** lui confia-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

‑ **C'est pour accélérer le processus de guérison,** expliqua froidement Azalea. **On l'a déjà expliqué tout à l'heure.**

‑ **J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce que vous disiez »** se défendit le jeune garçon qui n'appréciait pas le comportement de la jeune demoiselle à son égard depuis quelques instants.

Azalea leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

**« Tu veux juste entendre ce que tu veux, **réprimanda-t-elle. **Je suis sûre que tu as une sorte d'oreille sélective. »**

Ventus entrouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de répliquer lui aussi, mais une voix bien plus autoritaire le devança :

**« Cela suffit vous deux ! Azalea, ne perd pas de vue ton objectif : vous avez une bataille à mener, alors il est impératif que tu soies en de bons termes avec tes camarades. »**

La brune baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Oui, Maître Ava avait raison. L'instant n'était pas à la dispute ni aux règlements de comptes. Ils avaient une bataille à mener et à gagner, pour le bien du monde entier.

**« Cessons de perdre notre temps,** intervint à son tour la femme au masque de Serpent. **Certes, notre monde est immuable, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez droit à un temps illimité pour vous préparer. Au plus tôt vous serez prêts, au plus tôt cette histoire sera réglée. »**

A ces mots, une lumière verdâtre apparu au niveau des paumes d'Invy. Elle commençait à effectuer son sort de Soin. Elle fut bien rapidement imitée par Ava à sa droite, et Aqua en face d'elle. Seule Azalea sembla quelque peu réticente au début, échangeant avec Ventus des regards de glace. La bleue, agenouillée à côté de la jeune fille, lui donna des petits coups dans les bras pour lui ordonner d'effectuer son sort de Soin à son tour. Roulant ses iris opalines vers le ciel, la jeune fille finit par s'exécuter, presque à contre-coeur, et octroya enfin un sort de Soin au blessé.

Ventus fut bien rapidement enveloppé d'une aura verte puissante. Immédiatement, il sentit ses abdomens se gonfler d'une énergie positive et chaleureuse. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes commençait petit à petit à s'envoler, jusqu'à ne plus être présente. Lorsque la lumière disparu, Ven se releva d'un bond. Plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien ! Il palpa son torse, à la recherche de la moindre douleur. Rien ! La magie faisait réellement des miracles !

**« Nous vous avons retenus trop longtemps,** annonça de sa voix posée mais étonnement stricte Invy. **Il est temps pour vous de partir, désormais. »**

La jeune femme vêtue de bleue se dirigea d'un pas ferme en direction de son siège. Elle fut imitée par sa consœur, non sans avoir posée au préalable une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste que tout irait bien pour elle, qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et qu'elle serait toujours présente au fond de son cœur.

Tous les Porteurs de Keyblade se rangèrent par ordre croissant, du plus petit au plus grand, en face de l'immense table des Oracles. Dos bien droits, ils attendaient les derniers ordres des Prophètes avant d'enfin pouvoir se lancer dans la bataille finale.

Chaque Maître s'arma d'un cristal et vint le confier à l'un des élus de la Keyblade. Ainsi, Ava donna son cristal à Azalea, Gula à Ventus, Invy à Sirius, Ira à Aqua et enfin Aced à Riku. Puis tous les Porteurs de Keyblade se firent face un instant. Un silence religieux tomba sur toute la forêt. Aucun bruit ne se faisait percevoir, si ce n'était le bruissement du feuillage des arbres causé par une brise légère. On aurait dit un silence de mort.

**« Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, Guerriers de la Lumière »** annonça l'homme au masque de Licorne.

A ces mots, une vive lumière turquoise les éblouit tous. Cette dernière provenait de leurs cristaux. La forme cristallisée de Lux les emmenait désormais à leur prochaine destination, la dernière avant la grande bataille : le Domaine Enchanté.

* * *

_**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, voilà quelques lignes de dialogues :**_

**_"Si Kairi rentre dans ta chambre, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque."_**

**_"J'enclenche l'alarme. Comme ça, on sera prévenu si nous subissons une attaque ou si nous découvrons un nouveau monde. Ou autre chose..."_**

**_"Parce que tu penses honnêtement qu'on sera un jour tranquilles ?"_**

**_"Vous pensez que Vanitas n'est pas le seul ?"_**

**_"Il doit donc avoir un complice qui se terre dans les Ténèbres._**  
**_‑ Mais qui nous dis qu'ils sont forcément alliés ?"_**

**_"Dis, tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?!"_**

**_"Ven, à quoi tu as touché encore ?!"_**

**_"Lea, t'es un génie parfois."_**

**_"« INTRUS DÉTECTES. MISE A FEU IMMINENTE »"_**

**_"Tu comptes attendre que l'on se transforme en Porteurs de Keyblade grillés avant d'enfin faire quelque chose pour arrêter ces machins ?!"_**

**_"Sans moi et mes bras, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu te sortir de là !"_**

**_"En tant qu'adulte responsable, mon devoir est de vous protéger coûte que coûte tous les deux. Alors oui, dès que je sens l'occasion, je fonce tête baissée dans le combat."_**

**_"Les enlever ? Ils ne me serviraient à rien dans le plan génial que j'ai concocté. Voyez-vous, ils sont... nuisibles._**

**_"Malheureusement, là où tu vas, je doute que ta force seule te permette de t'en sortir."_**

**_"Ne vous en faites pas les gars ! Votre héros va vous sortir d'ici !"_**

**_"Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasard, vous sauriez comment on ouvre les prisons ?"_**

**_"Attend ! Si tu vas l'activer tout seul, tu ne pourras peut-être pas revenir après._**  
**_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?"_**

**_"Ne me dites pas que c'était un piège !"_**

**_"Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mes amis ont besoin de moi !"_**

**_"Oh, je réfléchissais juste à la façon dont je pourrais me débarrasser de Vanitas la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pour très, très bientôt."_**

**_"Alors ça y est... C'est la fin..."_**

**_"Et la princesse ? Où est-elle ? Où est Kairi ?"_**

**_"J'ai tenté de l'arrêter, mais... Elle est devenue comme incontrôlable. Pire que la dernière fois."_**

**_"Je ne voulais pas en arriver là._**  
**_\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"_**

**_"Laisse-moi partir, et je te promets de te faire aucun mal."_**

**_"Cette fois, tes amis ne seront pas ici pour te sauver. Une fois que tu m'auras donné une partie de ta Lumière et moi de mes Ténèbres, je te promets de te laisser tranquille. Hors de question que je retourne là-bas. Ce monde est bien trop cruel. Tu es la clé qui refermera ce livre à jamais !"_**

**_"Hé, mais attendez... Est-ce qu'on a fait tout cela pour rien ?!"_**


	53. La Lumière dans les Ténèbres - Partie I

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédement :**_ Après un terrible combat contre le Nescient de la Reine de Coeur, le groupe de Kairi, Lea et Ventus s'offre un repos bien mérité... Mais est-ce que cela va-t-il durer ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La Lumière dans les Ténèbres**

**Partie I**

Après avoir décollé du Pays des Merveilles, Ventus s'était immédiatement réfugié dans sa cabine, sous le regard incompréhensible de ses deux amis. Kairi reprit place au niveau du tableau de commandes, ordonnant au Vaisseau de se diriger vers le prochain Monde. Lea, quant à lui, s'était précipité dans les cuisines pour se jeter sur la nourriture qui était bien plus fiable que celle du Pays des Merveilles ! Il avait, à son plus grand bonheur, retrouvé sa taille initiale. Le rouquin ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une part de gâteau au chocolat qui y traînait depuis un certain moment. Étrangement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas encore dans un état de décomposition, bien qu'il était resté à la même place depuis la fin des aventures de Sora, Donald et Dingo, seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Lea en vint à penser que leur réfrigérateur était peut-être magique, et qu'il conservait mieux les aliments que n'importe quel autre réfrigérateur basique.

Armé de trois parts de gâteau, le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle des commandes et y trouva Kairi à moitié endormie sur son siège. Leur combat face au Nescient géant avait dû l'épuiser. Chose compréhensible, au vu de la manière dont elle avait su gérer leur situation critique à elle seule ! Si Lea avait été à sa place à ce moment là, sans doute que leur Vaisseau Gummi serait déjà complètement hors service et qu'ils auraient dû appeler Maître Yen Sid en urgence pour envoyer Tic et Tac réparer les dégâts.

**« Si tu veux te reposer, tu peux aller dans la salle commune ou dans ta cabine »** proposa-t-il avec un large sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Elle se reprit rapidement et lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lea.

**« Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va…,** assura-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie tout en se frotter les yeux pour rester éveillée.

‑ **Si tu le dis,** concéda le rouquin en haussant les épaules, pas réellement convaincu. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris ça pour toi. »**

L'ancien numéro VIII déposa sur le tableau de bord une petite assiette contenant une part de gâteau. L'auburn lui adressa un large sourire face à cette soudaine marque d'attention.

**« Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! »**

Kairi s'était déjà faite la réflexion maintes et maintes fois, mais elle trouvait Lea extrêmement différent d'Axel. Il était beaucoup plus sympa et amical avec elle. Il ne lui voulait que du bien, et ne pensait plus à servir son propre intérêt.

**« Tu crois que je devrais aussi en proposer à Ven ?** demanda-t-il en fixant la part restante.

‑ **Oui, le chocolat ça remonte toujours le moral !** affirma la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

‑ **C'est bon, c'est retenu »** plaisanta le rouquin en tapant deux fois son index contre son front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il sortit donc de la salle puis passa dans le corridor où se trouvaient les cabines. Lea se plaça devant la porte numéro 1, qui appartenait jadis à Sora, mais qui avait été légué à Ventus le temps de cette mission uniquement. Là, il tambourina à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Aucun signe de vie de son ami.

**« Ven ?** l'appela-t-il en collant son oreille contre la porte. **T'es là ? »**

Le rouquin entendit qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce, sans doute le blondinet. Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans entrain. La tête du jeune garçon apparu soudainement. Lea fut étonné par la tête qu'il afficha à ce moment précis : le teint pâle, des poches violacées sous les yeux, les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'à leur habitude, et tremblant légèrement malgré la grosse couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Face à ce zombie, Lea ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ?** questionna le jeune homme, très inquiet quant à la santé du blondinet.

‑ **Je viens d'échapper de peu à un mariage forcé avec une folle hystérique qui a donné vie à un Nescient qui avait tout autant envie de ma compagnie, il est normal que je sois un peu secoué »** informa Ventus sur un ton platonique que Lea ne lui connaissait pas, lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours si jovial.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux parts de gâteau restant. Ils retrouvèrent presque une lueur de vivacité à cette vue alléchante.

**« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?** demanda-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

‑ **Oui, pour qui d'autre ? Je suis gourmand, mais quand je peux partager avec mes amis, je le fais ! »**

Tout sourire, Lea lui tendit sa portion, que Ven accepta volontiers. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucun des deux ne sachant réellement quoi se dire.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** lança finalement Ventus qui reprenait petit à petit à petit des couleurs.

‑ **On pourrait aller manger dans la salle commune ?** proposa Lea avec un sourire en coin.** Ca sera super sympa, avec les canapés et tout !**

‑ **Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »**

Ventus, toujours avec sa couette sur les épaules, referma la porte de sa cabine. En regardant par dessus son ami, le rouquin remarqua le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre de ce dernier : des vêtements disposés un peu partout, pas même pliés, des emballages vides de friandises au sol, de la poussière… Une véritable chambre d'adolescent !

**« Aucun commentaire ! **s'exclama Ventus, visiblement gêné, qui s'empressa de refermer la porte vivement.

‑ **Si Kairi entre dans ta chambre, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque. »**

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps du jeune garçon en imaginant l'auburn faire immersion dans sa cabine. Effectivement, comme l'a si bien souligné Lea, elle risquait de devenir complètement hors de contrôle en voyant autant de désordre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ven l'imagina en parfaite Reine de Cœur du ménage, hystérique à souhait, lui aboyant des ordres pour rendre sa cabine dans son état d'origine, et même plus brillante encore ! Il resserra un peu plus sa couverture sur ses épaules en se remémorant le souvenir de celle qui allait devenir sa femme malgré lui.

* * *

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces affreuses pensées pour de bon. Se souvenir de la Reine de Cœur lui causait un profond traumatisme, et sans doute serait-il affecté à vie en repensant à l'image hideuse de cette grosse dame repoussante.

Lea et Ventus se posèrent tranquillement dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur les canapés, appréciant leur confort. En fait, ils étaient tellement mous que les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dedans !

Le rouquin mangea une bouchée de son gâteau, quand il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**« Tu peux articuler quand tu parles ?** rigola Ven en croquant à son tour dans sa propre part de chocolat.

‑ **Voui, ve divais que…**

‑ **Et pas la bouche pleine ! »**

Lea avala bruyamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de reprendre :

**« Je disais : je trouve que ça manque un peu de saveur. Je sais ! Bouge pas je reviens ! »**

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce, direction la cuisine, sous le regard interrogateur de Ven.

Ventus soupira. Il sortit de sa poche – par réflexe sans doute – son Gummiphone. Il l'avait reçu l'année dernière avant la bataille finale, pour qu'ils puissent tous rester en contact et se prévenir de n'importe quel danger. Le jeune garçon ne s'en séparait plus depuis, presque accro à cette petite merveille de la technologie !

Allumant son écran, le blondinet constata avec désolation qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui avait donné de signe d'eux depuis leur départ. Ventus ignorait toujours comment se déroulait le voyage de Terra, mais n'avait surtout aucune nouvelle concernant Aqua. Yen Sid ne leur communiquait aucune information à ce sujet non plus et cela l'inquiétait fortement.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit l'application « Kingstagram ». Il savait que Sora adorait y partager tout un tas de photos qu'il prenait lors de ses multiples aventures, alors il pensa en trouver également cette fois-ci. Mais la dernière qui apparu sur son fil d'actualité fut une photo de Lea, Roxas et Xion en train de manger une glace à l'eau de mer sur un tour visiblement haute. La photo datait d'il y avait quelques jours déjà, mise en ligne par la noiraude en personne, accompagnée de l'inscription suivante : _**« Quoi de mieux qu'une glace entre meilleurs amis avec le plus beau coucher de soleil au monde ? :D Merci encore pour cette fabuleuse surprise, Axel ! (: »**_ Axel ? Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, Ventus nota que ses trois amis portaient tous un manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Étrange…

En rafraîchissant son fil d'actualité sans le faire réellement exprès, Ven remarqua qu'une photo venait de se rajouter. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Un flot de clichés vint inonder son mur. Et elles n'étaient pas rassurantes.

La première représentait Kairi au sol, mal en point. Ventus écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette scène : c'était lors de leur passage au Palais des Rêves, quand elle avait croisé le fer avec Vanitas ! Mais qui avait bien pu poster une telle photo ?! Même en essayant de trouver le nom de celui qui avait partagé ce cliché, la seule chose qu'il trouva le concernant fut : _**« ? »**_. Il n'y avait aucune description sous cette photo.

Les suivantes étaient toutes du même style. Il se reconnu, en pleurs, aux côtés de l'affreuse Reine de Cœur. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas se remémorer le passage le plus extrêmement gênant de toute sa vie… Il vit également une photo de Lea dans une cage dorée, sans doute quand les cartes l'avaient attrapé. Puis il trouva un cliché tout à fait inédit. Les yeux de Ventus se posèrent sur une scène qu'il n'avait encore jamais eut connaissance jusqu'à maintenant : Xion, maintenue au sol par des Similis. Mais comment cela pouvait-il bien être possible ?! Que se passait-il dans le groupe de la jeune fille ?! Rencontraient-ils eux aussi des difficultés ?! Sur la photo suivante, ce fut au tour de Sora d'être mis à l'honneur. A genoux à cause de Sans-Coeurs et Nescients qui lui empêchait d'effectuer tout mouvement. Et enfin, il reconnu sur la dernière photo Terra, un bandage lui recouvrant une bonne partie du torse et endormi, visiblement blessé.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, bon sang ?! Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à prendre des photos d'eux à leur insu ?! Une seule personne serait assez mesquine pour faire cela mais… Ventus n'avait aucune preuve pour affirmer si oui ou non il était impliqué dans cette sombre affaire. Peut-être devrait-il attendre le retour de Lea pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui…

* * *

De retour dans la cuisine, Lea ouvrit le frigo pour la deuxième fois en même pas une heure. Se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur l'objet de sa convoitise : un pot de chantilly. Mais pas de n'importe quel Magasin Mog qui traînait dans divers mondes ! Non, celui-ci semblait être fait maison ! Le rouquin se demanda qui de Sora, Donald ou Dingo avait bien put pouvoir la fabriquer. Il opta facilement pour le Capitaine de la Garde Royale du Roi Mickey. Sora n'était pas assez doué en cuisine sans l'aide merveilleuse de Rémy, et Lea ne voyait pas non plus Donald se rabaisser à faire de la cuisine. Dingo semblait plutôt être du genre papa poule. Le rouquin l'imaginait parfaitement faire à manger pour ses deux compagnons. Et connaissant Sora et son grand appétit, cela a dû être un sacré défi de cuisiner pour lui pendant trois ans !

Armé de sa crème chantilly, Lea passa curieusement la tête dans la salle des commandes. Il vit que le gâteau qu'il avait si gentiment offert à Kairi trônait toujours sur le tableau de bord, même pas entamé. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, il remarqua la jeune fille endormie de nouveau dans son siège. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue de la belle endormie. Ce passage au Pays des Merveilles avait dû réellement l'épuiser. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient eut de réels temps de repos depuis le début de leur nouvelle quête. Surtout elle. Entre son combat contre Vanitas au Palais des Rêves, puis son entraînement face à Ventus qui a viré au cauchemar, puis son périple au Pays des Merveilles, l'adolescente avait de quoi tomber de fatigue ! Sans oublier sa séance infernale d'entraînement avec Ventus !

Lea secoua doucement Kairi par l'épaule dans le but de la sortir du Royaume des Songes. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, perdant tous ses moyens, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi et la surprise.

**« Promis, je ne dormais pas !** s'écria-t-elle soudainement, alors que ses doigts s'agrippèrent sur les accoudoirs de son siège. **C'est la vérité ! »**

Le rouquin rigola faiblement face à son attitude enfantine et affolée avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu étais fatiguée, tu pouvais aller te reposer dans ta cabine. On ne risque rien.**

‑ **Non, il faut que quelqu'un reste aux commandes,** objecta-t-elle en se redressant et en retenant un profond bâillement. **Avec la réapparition des Sans-Coeurs dans les Mondes, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il y en avait également dans l'espace. Je le sais pour en avoir affronté par le passé avec Sora. »**

Lea soupira, désespéré. Comment pouvait-il bien faire pour la convaincre de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant ?

**« Tu devrais venir avec Ven et moi dans la salle commune,** proposa l'ancien numéro VIII avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable de faire preuve. **On passera un super moment entre amis ! »**

Il vit Kairi faire une petite moue adorable. Cependant, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment emballée par cette idée.

**« Et puis,** poursuivit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude et lui adressant un clin d'œil joueur, **on pourra s'amuser à embêter Ven avec « Tu-sais-qui » !**

‑ **« Tu-sais-qui » ?** répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

‑ **La Reine de Cœur ! »**

Lea partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable en se remémorant la grosse dame essayant de faire du blondinet son roi. Pauvre Ventus ! Ca devait forcément tomber sur lui, ce genre de malchance !

Kairi, bien que plus timidement, le rejoignit bien vite dans son rire, mais de bon cœur.

Tentant de se calmer un peu, le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

**« Bon, partante pour passer un agréable moment entre amis ? »** tenta-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune fille sourit puis se leva de son siège. Elle appuya ensuite sur un petit bouton jaune – celui avec lequel elle avait hésité pour démarrer le Vaisseau au tout début de leur aventure – avant d'expliquer :

**« J'enclenche l'alarme. Comme ça, on sera prévenu si nous subissons une attaque ou si nous découvrons un nouveau Monde. Ou autre chose…**

‑ **Autre chose ? »** questionna le jeune homme en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Mais l'auburn ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre son assiette et d'adresser un sourire fatigué à son ami. Puis, elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, Lea sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade furent étonnés de trouver leur ami sur son Gummiphone. Ventus semblait tellement absorbé par son appareil électronique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Kairi et Lea dans la pièce il n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour les saluer ! Dans le but de le faire réagir instantanément, le rouquin se racla la gorge. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Ven sursauta au point d'en lâcher son téléphone, qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un fracas métallique.

**« Relax, ce n'est que nous »** rassura Kairi avec un large sourire amusé cependant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé orangé, qui se trouvait juste en face de celui où se reposait actuellement Ven.

**« Ventuuuuus,** fit une voix de fille légèrement exagérée, **c'est moi, la Reine de Cœur, ta femme, je viens te chercher pour que nous puissions partager notre première nuit nuptiale… »**

Apparut derrière le canapé de Ven un Lea surexcité qui se faisait passer pour la Souveraine du Pays des Merveilles. Agacé, le jeune garçon le poussa doucement vers l'arrière pour le faire taire, mais aussi dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

**« Arrête, s'il te plaît !** s'exclama le blondinet dont les joues se teintaient d'une adorable couleur pivoine. **J'ai pas envie de me remémorer la pire journée de ma vie ! »**

Le corps du meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua tremblait légèrement de peur.

**« Je raye définitivement le Pays des Merveilles de ma liste de Mondes que j'aimerai visiter une fois tout cela terminé !**

‑ **Parce que tu penses honnêtement qu'on sera un jour tranquilles ? »** reprit Lea sur un ton plus sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre tout son petit auditoire.

Le rouquin posa le pot de chantilly sur la table, un peu violemment malgré lui, puis vint s'installer aux côtés de Kairi. Assit en tailleur, il récupéra sa part de gâteau et y ajouta une bonne grosse cuillerée de chantilly, n'osant pas ouvrir un seule fois la bouche. Les deux plus jeunes suivaient du regard ses moindres mouvements.

**« Quoi ?** fit-il en remarquant enfin qu'il monopolisait l'attention, sa cuillère dans la bouche.

‑ **Tu disais qu'on en terminerait jamais, **lui rappela Ventus, une lueur inquiète dans le fond de ses iris océan.

‑ **Tu parlais du combat entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres ?** vérifia Kairi, qui portait un bout de gâteau à ses lèvres.** Effectivement, ça manque de sucre. »**

La jeune fille prit à son tour un peu de chantilly qu'elle déposa délicatement sur son gâteau.

**« Oui, c'est ça,** approuva l'ancien numéro VIII. **Je veux dire : aussi loin que je me souvienne on parlait déjà de ce combat avant même que les Mondes soient divisés.**

‑ **C'est vrai qu'il y avait déjà eut un conflit alors que les Mondes ne faisaient qu'un,** se remémora Ventus. **L'ère des contes de fées. »**

Le jeune garçon marqua une pause pour avaler un bout de gâteau, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre une pointe de suspense, avant de poursuivre son raisonnement :

**« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui portera en lui une trace de Ténèbres. Toujours quelqu'un pour nous faire affront.**

‑ **Vous pensez que… Vanitas n'est pas le seul ? » **questionna tout à coup Kairi, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés.

Ven mordilla sa cuillère, reconsidérant sérieusement la question. Elle marquait un point important. Et si Vanitas n'était que le début ? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, quelqu'un qui le manipulait comme Xehanort l'avait déjà manipulé pendant une bonne dizaine d'années, avant de faire à nouveau appel à sa version du passé ?

Les pensées de Ventus se portèrent sur les photos postées sur Kingstagram. Il pensait que c'était sa part maléfique qui en était le responsable, mais s'il s'agissait en réalité de quelqu'un d'extérieur, comme le soulignait Kairi à l'instant ? Une personne tapie dans l'ombre, dont l'identité restait mystérieuse…

**« Il n'est sans doute pas le seul,** approuva Lea d'une voix incroyablement. **Je n'ai rien pour le prouver, mais je pense qu'il est impossible d'éradiquer les Ténèbres pour de bon. »**

Le jeune homme ferma son poing avec rage. Lui-même, tout au fond de son cœur, ressentait le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Celui d'Axel. Celui qui, et il le savait au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur, ne disparaîtrait jamais pour de bon.

Kairi posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer par ce geste. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

**« Nous avons tous une part sombre aux fond de nous, Lea, **lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.** Tu en as la preuve tout autour de toi. »**

L'auburn posa les yeux sur Ventus.

**« Ven a Vanitas, toi tu as Axel, et moi, il y a cette haine farouche au fond de mon cœur qui ne veut pas partir. »**

Elle baissa les yeux, confuse, sur sa propre poitrine. Une Princesse de Cœur avec une part de Ténèbres au fond de celui-ci. Pouvait-elle toujours mériter ce titre malgré cela ? Kairi ne savait pas grand en réalité de la fonction d'une véritable Princesse de Cœur, si ce n'était qu'elle possédait un cœur pur et lumineux… ce qui n'était plus vraiment son cas, depuis quelques jours.

**« Et c'est la même chose pour nos autres amis !** continua Kairi, se voulant rassurante pour ses amis, mais aussi pour elle-même. **Roxas et Xion faisaient aussi partie de l'Organisation XIII, exactement comme toi. Terra, Riku et Aqua ont tous trois succombé aux Ténèbres, mais ils vont bien aujourd'hui. Et puis, il y a Sora… »**

Kairi sentit son cœur s'emballer en parlant de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce monde. Le savoir si loin d'elle lui laissait un trou béant dans la poitrine. Ne pas savoir comment il allait, ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, cela lui provoquait toujours une peine immense à son souvenir. Cependant, elle savait farouchement qu'il était toujours là, avec elle, dans le fond de son cœur. Ils avaient partagés un fruit Paopou tous les deux. Ils étaient liés à tout jamais. La jeune fille le saurait, si son âme sœur était en danger, n'est-ce pas… ?

**« N'oublie pas qu'à cause de moi, parce qu'il s'est arraché le cœur pour pouvoir me rendre le mien, il est condamné à avoir cette rage tout au fond de lui-même. Parce qu'il s'est un jour transformé en Sans-Coeur. »**

Kairi posa ses mains sur les joues de Lea, ce qui étonna fortement ce dernier, ses fins yeux verts s'écarquillant de surprise. Ses pommettes devinrent aussitôt aussi rouges que ses cheveux et le jeune homme se sentit obligé de détourner son regard émeraude, légèrement gêné par ce soudain intérêt pour lui.

Ventus, qui se sentait subitement mis de côté, se racla la gorge.

**« Sinon, on en revient au sujet principal ? »**

Kairi, se rendant compte de son geste, s'empressa de couper tout contact physique avec Lea. Puis elle se tourna vers le blond, revenant à son tour dans la conversation de départ, quoique légèrement mal à l'aise désormais.

** « Oui, le combat entre Lumière et Ténèbres,** se rappela l'auburn pour penser impérativement à autre chose. **On disait qu'il y avait possiblement un être supérieur à Vanitas, c'est ça ? Mais comment le prouver… ? »**

La jeune fille prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste pensif.

**« Ce n'est pas une preuve à proprement parler, mais j'ai trouvé ça… » **intervint Ventus, pas trop sûr de lui cependant.

Ven ramassa son Gummiphone qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol métallique. Il l'alluma puis ouvrit l'application Kingstagram. Là, il montra les photos postées par l'inconnu. Kairi plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en comprenant que quelqu'un avait capturé plusieurs moments de leurs passages dans les Mondes, à son groupe, mais aussi celui de Sora.

**« C'est forcément Vanitas,** affirma Lea en fronçant ses sourcils de colère. **Qui d'autres pourrait être au courant de nos visites dans les Mondes ?**

‑ **C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais regardez plus attentivement la photo de Kairi ou celle de Sora. »**

En se penchant un peu plus sur les clichés, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade froncèrent les sourcils, cherchant l'indice qui faisait douter leur ami. Puis ils écarquillèrent soudainement les yeux en remarquant ce qu'il clochait.

**« Attends, mais ce ne serait pas Vanitas, là, dans le fond ?!** s'écria Lea en pointant du doigt une forme humanoïde sur la photo de Kairi.

‑ **Je reconnais sa jupette rouge sur la photo de Sora ! »** s'exclama à son tour l'auburn.

Ventus se leva pour récupérer son Gummiphone.

**« Heureux de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à le voir ! »**

Il se rassit tranquillement sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

**« S'il est lui-même sur les photos, cela veut donc dire que ce n'est pas lui qui les a prises,** expliqua Ven approfondissant de ce fait sa théorie.

‑ **Il doit donc avoir un complice qui se terre dans les Ténèbres, **continua la jeune fille, certaine qu'ils tenaient quelque chose.

‑ **Mais qui nous dis qu'ils sont forcément alliés ? »** releva le rouquin.

Tous se turent un instant, réfléchissant sérieusement à cette nouvelle théorie. Après tout, Vanitas était plus du genre à agir seul. Qui pouvait bien donc être ce nouvel être mystérieux qui s'amusait à prendre des clichés d'eux humiliants ?

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'avis d'aller rapporter tout ceci à Maître Yen Sid,** proposa le blondinet. **Je sais bien qu'il a déjà énormément à faire à cause du livre, mais cette histoire prend une plus grande ampleur que prévu.**

‑ **Nous aurions dû le faire dès l'apparition de Vanitas,** regretta Lea en baissant les yeux sur le sol métallique et serrant ses poings de frustration.

‑ **Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux veut tard que jamais ! »** positiva Kairi.

Se levant d'un bond, la jeune fille déposa son assiette sur la petite table puis parti en courant dans le couloir, direction la salle des commandes. Les deux garçons en firent de même et la suivirent à la hâte, impatients de pouvoir discuter avec le vieux Sage de ce qu'ils pensaient avoir découvert.

Kairi se pencha sur le panneau de contrôle, cherchant avec ardeur le bouton qui servait de communicateur. Dans la panique, elle en appuya sur plusieurs à la fois. Plusieurs mains masseuses apparurent, offrant un massage aux occupants invisibles des sièges passagers. Les essuies-glaces du par-brise se mirent également en marche, aspergeant la vitre d'un liquide ménager bleuté. Une petite musique d'ambiance envahit tout le Vaisseau, leur rentrant indéniablement dans la tête, une chansonnette du genre _« Mickey Mouse March »_. Enfin, le Gummi commença à tirer des lasers sur des ennemis invisible… Le carnage n'en finissait pas !

**« Dis, tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?!** demanda Lea en évitant l'une des mains qui pourtant lui proposait un massage gratuit.

‑ **Pas du tout **! lui répondit la Porteuse de Keyblade alors en proie à la panique la plus totale.

‑ **Et si tu essayais ce bouton ? »** proposa Ventus en appuyant sur une touche de couleur verte.

Au même moment, tout s'arrêta subitement. Le cockpit fut plongé dans le noir le plus total, et les portes de la cabine se refermèrent dans un terrible claquement métallique, les bloquant ainsi dans ce petit espace restreint… mais surtout sans aucun moyen de contenter leurs estomacs qui criaient encore famine !

**« Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui non plus »** soupira le rouquin en essayant de rouvrir les portes à la force de ses bras, en vain.

Tout à coup, tout le Vaisseau se mit à trembler et à se ballotter dans tous les sens, et ses occupant durent s'agripper fermement aux sièges pour ne pas perdre leur équilibre.

**« Ven, à quoi tu as touché encore ?! »** cria Lea sans pour autant paraître méchant.

Ils sentirent alors le Gummi être tiré vers le haut, comme si quelque chose l'attirait. Kairi essayait plusieurs manipulations, mais aucune commande ne semblait répondre à son appel. Ils étaient pris au piège par une force d'attraction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient visiblement rien faire.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade tentèrent alors de pencher la tête au-dessus du Vaisseau Gummi et de voir ce qui pouvait ainsi les entraver grâce à l'immense pare-brise. Cependant, la seule chose qu'ils purent voir fut une gargantuesque masse violette, comportant plusieurs vitres ainsi qu'un hangar de la taille d'un porte-avion qui s'ouvrait doucement, sans aucun doute dans un fracas métallique…


	54. La Lumière dans les Ténèbres - Partie II

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Alors qu'ils se reposaient dans le Vaisseau Gummi, ce dernier s'est retrouvé subitement à l'arrêt, tandis que Lea, Kairi et Ventus remarquent qu'ils ont été pris d'assaut par un navire spatial gigantesque._**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La Lumière dans les Ténèbres**

**Partie II**

Le Vaisseau Gummi était entré dans une espèce de hangar géant à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau tout aussi grand. Ne répondant plus commandes, les Porteurs de Keyblade avaient dû utiliser leurs armes pour pouvoir ouvrir le sas.

Lea fut le premier à poser pied à terre. Ou plutôt sur le sol métallique. Mains sur les hanches, le jeune homme observa les lieux d'un œil scrutateur, cherchant à comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Pour l'instant, cet endroit semblait vide, aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi ils avaient été attirés jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut les grosses caisses vertes et roses dans la salle suivante ainsi qu'un panneau de contrôle gardés par deux sortes de petits canons visiblement à l'arrêt. Tout comme le Palais des Rêves, ce monde semblait vide.

**« Quelqu'un sait où nous sommes ? »** demanda Lea à ses deux camarades qui sortaient à leur tour du Vaisseau Gummi.

Kairi lui répondit négativement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ventus, quant à lui, s'approcha doucement, et, croisant les bras derrière la tête, il déclara :

**« On est dans un vaisseau.**

‑ **Merci pour cette réponse lumineuse, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, parce qu'on l'avait pas du tout remarqué !** nargua le rouquin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Non, mais plus sérieusement. »**

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils tout en affichant une drôle de petite moue. Kairi et Lea penchèrent la tête sur le côté à l'unisson, tous deux intrigués par sa réponse future. Ven se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, gêné par tant d'attention.

**« Bah…,** fit-il doucement,** disons que je suis déjà venu ici autrefois…**

‑ **Et donc ?** l'incita à poursuivre l'auburn avec un sourire encourageant.

‑ **Je n'ai jamais su le nom de ce Monde, ni même du Vaisseau… »** annonça-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la joue du bout de son index.

Lea laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, désespéré. Cela ne les menait à pas grand chose. Ils étaient perdus et en milieu hostile. Puis son regard dévia automatiquement vers l'immense espace derrière la vitre par laquelle on pouvait entrer et sortir du hangar. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, tenant enfin quelque chose.

**« Je sais !** s'écria-t-il soudainement en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

‑ **QUOI ?!** s'exclamèrent ses deux autres amis en chœur, surpris par sa prise de parole soudaine.

‑ **Ben, on est dans l'espace**, débuta le jeune homme, une once de malice dans le fond de ses pupilles émeraudes.

‑ **Et donc ? »** fit Kairi en haussant un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle le fixait d'une drôle de manière, ce qui rendit Lea légèrement mal à l'aise. Le rouquin se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

**« Et il est plutôt immense…,** poursuivit-il, tentant de faire impasse sur le regard de l'auburn. **Donc pourquoi ne pas l'appeler… L'Espace Profond ?**

‑ **Lea, t'es un génie parfois »** complimenta le blondinet alors que Kairi se contenta de lever un pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

Le jeune homme bomba le torse, fier de recevoir un tel compliment. Lorsqu'il tiqua sur un mot en particulier. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, cherchant précautionneusement ses mots, mais aucun ne lui vinrent sur le moment.

**« Co… Comment ça, **_**« parfois »**_** ?!** releva Lea, une mine déconfite sur le visage et les yeux exorbités par la colère.

‑ **Bah, on peut pas dire que tu sois toujours une Lumière… » **expliqua Ven, qui ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Irrité mais pas en colère pour autant par les paroles du blond, Lea allait se jeter sur le sosie de son meilleur ami pour l'étrangler gentiment, lorsque la voix de Kairi les ramena tous deux à la raison :

**« Dites, à quoi servent les commandes là-bas à votre avis ? »**

La jeune fille montrait du bout de son index le panneau de contrôle dans la pièce suivante, encastré dans le mur du fond à l'apparence froide.

**« On ne vas pas tarder à le savoir »** annonça Ven en courant dans sa direction.

Même s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua ne se souvenait pas de toutes les merveilles que l'on pouvait faire dans ce vaisseau. En réalité, il avait surtout passé la majeure partie de son temps à fuir le Capitaine de la garde du navire, le Capitaine Gantu, qui l'avait pris pour un passager clandestin. Ce qui n'était pas forcément un mauvais jugement en y repensant bien, puisque qu'il y était entré sans autorisation au préalable. De ce fait, Ventus avait dû passer tout son temps à courir à droite à gauche à la recherche d'un Nescient géant qui s'était infiltré dans le Vaisseau. Aujourd'hui, peut-être aurait-il enfin l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur cet engin géant ?

Arrivé devant le panneau de contrôle, Ven ne savait pas vraiment sur quelle touche il allait essayer d'appuyer en premier. Il n'y comprenait tellement rien ! Cependant, un petit bouton vert attira son attention parmi toutes les autres touches. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le vert était sa couleur préférée. Sans réfléchir, il appuya son index dessus. Immédiatement, une alarme résonna dans toute la pièce, accompagnée par un cliquetis d'engrenages qui semblaient se mettre en place. Une voix de femme virtuelle retentit soudainement, couvrant le bruit agaçant de l'alarme :

_**« CANONS ACTIVÉS »**_

Les deux petits pistolets se trouvant de part et d'autre du panneau de contrôle prirent vie, se braquant sur Kairi et Lea placés à un ou deux mètres quelque spart derrière Ventus.

**« Euh, Ven ?** fit la jeune fille, fixant le canon sur le mur en face d'elle d'un œil inquiet, **je crois que tu as appuyé sur le mauvais bouton… »**

L'alarme s'arrêta. La voix de femme reprit :

_**« INTRUS DÉTECTES. MISE A FEU IMMINENTE »**_

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade dans le viseur des petits canons retinrent leur souffle. Pourquoi sentaient-ils qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure ?

Un premier projectile fut lancé en direction de Kairi. Prise par surprise, elle chercha immédiatement à l'éviter, au risque de se retrouver pulvérisée par celui-ci. Pour cela, la jeune fille se jeta presque inconsciemment dans les bras de Lea, qui l'accueillit avec surprise, mais sans déplaisance. S'accrochant au cou du jeune homme, tous deux ressemblaient fortement à un couple de conte de fée. Une princesse dans les bras de son sauveur.

Puis un second tir venant du deuxième canon pris l'ancien numéro VIII pour cible cette fois-ci. Lea esquiva le coup d'un bond sur le côté, tentant de sortir du champ de tir du canon, tenant toujours fermement l'auburn dans ses bras.

Derrière lui, le projectile laser s'était écrasé sur le sol métallique, créant une légère corrosion qui finissait de s'embraser, ne laissant qu'une subtile odeur de métal brûlé, très désagréable pour les narines. Mais les deux compagnons n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer plus que cela le sol en décomposition, car de nouveaux tirs fondaient sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante, ne leur laissant presque aucune seconde de répit. Kairi s'agrippait toujours plus fermement contre le torse de son ami, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver touchée par un projectile. Lea faisait des rondes en courant dans l'immense salle, cherchant une distance où les canons ne pourraient pas les atteindre. Cela semblait être peine perdue les canons semblaient avoir un champ d'action illimité. Au moins, Lea pourrait au minimum les éviter, c'était déjà ça de fait !

**« Ven !** s'écria le rouquin à bout de souffle. **Tu comptes attendre que l'on se transforme en Porteurs de Keyblade grillés avant d'enfin faire quelque chose pour arrêter ces machins ?! »**

Ventus, possiblement encore plus paniqué que ses deux autres amis, pianotait sur différentes touches, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin celle qui arrêterait les tirs lasers. Malheureusement, à part redoubler les rafales, il ne faisait rien de plus qu'empirer la situation.

**« Ven, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi !** désespéra Kairi, qui s'agrippait toujours plus à Lea.

‑ **J'essaie, j'essaie !** s'exclama le blondinet pris en pleine crise de panique. **Mais rien n'y fait ! »**

Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur une vitrine recouvrant une sorte de manivelle. Juste en dessous étaient gravés les mots suivants : _**« DÉFENSE D'ACTIONNER »**_. C'était sa dernière solution. Ventus devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

D'un coup de poing, Ven brisa la vitre, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette nouvelle quête. Il devait aimer briser les glaces, ce devait être une sorte de passion pour lui. Puis il empoigna fermement de la manivelle, la tira une première fois vers lui, avant de la tourner sur elle-même, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit à la verticale, puis la rangea de nouveau à sa place. Instantanément, toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, plongeant les trois Porteurs de Keyblade dans l'obscurité. Les tirs de lasers se stoppèrent également, en même temps que les cris de Lea et Kairi. Des petites lumières verdâtres vinrent éclairer la pièce : les iodes de secours en cas de coupure de courant.

**« Est-ce que c'est fini… ? »** questionna l'auburn en relevant les yeux vers le reste de ses amis.

Tout à coup, la même voix de femme robotique vibra de nouveau par les hauts-parleurs :

_**« FORCE GRAVITATIONNELLE DESACTIV**__**É**__**E »**_

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se sentirent immédiatement bien plus légers qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'ils ne possédaient plus aucun gramme. Kairi, ayant peur de la gravitation car peur de ne pas savoir voler, retourna se pelotonner contre Lea. Mine de rien, ses bras la réconfortaient. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité ainsi.

**« Ven ! **s'écria Lea à son ami qui petit à petit se séparait du panneau de contrôle pour venir rejoindre ses deux autres camarades.** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?!**

‑ **Une grosse bêtise ! **répondit-il du tac au tac.

‑ **Je veux revenir les pieds sur terre !** pleurnicha Kairi en agrippant fermement le col de la chemise de Lea entre ses doigts tremblants.

‑ **Je sais pas comment faire ! »**

Comme s'il était dans l'eau, Ventus nagea dans l'air pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Une fois à leurs côtés, il fut très étonné d'y trouver Kairi blottie dans les bras de Lea, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire, jugeant que la situation n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Soudainement, toujours cette même voix informatique annonça :

_**« INTRUS REP**__**É**__**R**__**É**__**S. MISE **__**À**__** FEU. »**_

Une nouvelle salve de tirs jaillit de leur direction, à des intermédiaires très fréquents les uns des autres. Mais c'était qu'ils envoyaient le grand jeu ! Pour les éviter, le groupe se divisa à deux extrémités de la salle, tentant d'échapper à leur ligne de mire. Mais ces canons semblaient posséder un immense champ de tir.

**« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! **conseilla Lea en plongeant vers le bas pour éviter un nouveau tir mais surtout protéger la princesse dans ses bras.

‑ **Je suis bien d'accord, mais comment tu veux faire ?! L'un de vous voit une sortie ?! »** questionna Ven dont la peur prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

Le jeune garçon, d'une pirouette sur le côté, parvint à esquiver un laser qui lui fonçait droit dans la jambe. Pas question de perdre un membre aujourd'hui !

Kairi, dans un élan de courage inespéré, osa enfin lever les yeux. Ceux-ci parcourent rapidement la salle, comme effrayés, avant de se poser sur une plate-forme en hauteur, juste derrière Ventus. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait y apercevoir deux grandes portes métalliques !

**« Là-haut !** s'écria-t-elle en montrant de son index la plate-forme qu'elle avait inopinément repérée.

‑ **On y va ! »** annonça immédiatement Lea, déterminé à se sortir de là le plus rapidement possible.

Le rouquin battit follement des jambes pour parvenir à se hisser vers le haut, ses bras étant actuellement occupés à serrer Kairi contre lui. Il effectuait de temps en temps des pirouettes sur le côté pour éviter les projectiles lasers. Ven le suivait de très, très près, car lui aussi souhaitait se sortir de cette panade le plus vite possible ! Puis les trois Porteurs de Keyblade atteignirent enfin la plate-forme. Comme l'avait bel et bien remarqué Kairi, celle-ci comportait une porte.

**« Vite, entrons ! »** s'empressa Lea en esquivant d'une pirouette sur le côté un énième tir.

Le blondinet s'approcha des portes métalliques et tenta par la force de ses bras de les séparer. En vain. Elles refusaient de bouger.

**« J'y arrive pas ! Elles semblent bloquées de l'autre** **côté !**

‑ **Mais sers-toi un peu de ta tête, bon sang ! »** s'impatienta Kairi, guidée par la peur.

La jeune fille quitta finalement les bras de Lea, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci car il appréciait grandement leur contact, puis se planta devant la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de rester dans une position d'équilibre malgré l'absence de gravité. Là, elle fit apparaître dans sa paume Appel du Destin. Attrapant sa Keyblade à deux mains, elle la souleva en direction de la porte. Un fuseau lumineux s'échappa énergétiquement de l'embout de son arme, venant se ficher pile au centre des deux portes. Un cliquetis de clé se tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre, puis elles s'ouvrirent lentement dans un grincement métallique.

**« Vite, entrez maintenant ! »** ordonna l'auburn à l'attention de ses deux amis.

Tous trois nagèrent dans l'espace pour franchir la barrière, et furent heureux de constater que la gravité était de nouveau au rendez-vous dans la pièce suivante. Ils se posèrent délicatement sur le sol, tandis que les deux portes derrière eux se refermaient bruyamment.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, respirant bruyamment, encore sonnés par cette première épreuve inattendue. Puis Lea commença à éclater de rire, et fut imité bien rapidement par ses deux autres amis, leurs éclats de voix provoqués par la nervosité. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix, toujours en proie aux fous-rires incontrôlables.

**« C'était…,** débuta-t-il, le souffle coupé par l'émotion.

‑ **Incroyable !** le coupa Kairi.** Tout simplement incroyable ! »**

Elle se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol, fermant les paupières et se concentrant sur sa respiration pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Lea tourna instinctivement la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer. Une bonne partie de la frange de la jeune fille lui recouvrait les yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle ressemblait énormément à Xion.

**« Sans moi et mes bras, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu te sortir de là ! »** lui dit-il, un brin moqueur.

Kairi, un large sourire amusé sur les lèvres, planta son regard azuré dans ses pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient de malice. Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

**« Certes, mais sans moi et mon incroyable sens de l'observation et de logique, jamais nous aurions pu nous sortir de ce piège mortel ! »**

Pour la taquiner, Lea commença à lui pincer les bras. Elle répondit à la provocation en lui administrant quelques chatouilles au niveau du torse.

Se sentant légèrement mis de côté, et surtout étonné par la proximité nouvelle de ses deux compagnons de voyage depuis le Pays des Merveilles, Ventus se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence à leur côté.

**« Ca va vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? **fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

‑ **Oh, euh… Oui, pardon… »** s'excusa platement la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku en se redressant en position assise.

Kairi leva les yeux tout autour d'elle, cherchant à analyser cette toute nouvelle pièce. Elle lui semblait relativement grande, mais ne ressemblait à aucune des deux autres salles qu'elle avait pu observer jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci se composait de plusieurs petites plate-formes dressées contre les parois du mur ovoïdale. Baissant les yeux, la jeune fille constata que la pièce se poursuivait plus bas. On aurait dit une sorte de tour.

**« Bon, eh bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?** questionna sérieusement Lea en se redressant sur ses jambes, mains sur les hanches et examinant la profondeur sous leurs pieds. **Je voudrais pas tomber d'aussi haut… »**

Ven prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question. Son regard se figea lui aussi vers le bas de la salle, semblant analyser sa profondeur.

**« Ca ne va pas vous plaire,** annonça-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

‑ **Quoi donc ? **demanda Kairi en s'approchant à son tour du bord de la plate-forme.

‑ **On va devoir de nouveau jouer avec la gravité.**

‑ **Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie,** espéra l'auburn qui se sentait plus en sécurité les pieds sur terre.

‑ **Et bien, ce sera une occasion de plus pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras »** blagua à moitié Lea.

Essayant de passer outre les petites histoires de romance visiblement naissante entre ses deux amis, Ventus s'approcha du panneau de contrôle, prêt à actionner de nouveau le contrôleur d'apesanteur, le rouquin et la jeune fille sur les talons. Seulement, au moment même où le poing de Ven allait de nouveau briser la vitre, une vive lumière rouge entoura une large zone autour de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon constata avec surprise que tous trois se trouvaient enfermés dans une sorte de zone réduite, délimitée par un cercle rouge sur le sol.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** s'inquiéta l'auburn, les yeux ronds.

Kairi leva un doigt devant elle et essaya de le sortir de la démarcation, mais elle se reçu une violente décharge électrique qui lui immobilisa l'entièreté du bras, avant que le douleur ne lui remonte dans le reste des membres de son corps. Perdant l'équilibre car ne sentant plus ses propres jambes la soulever, Kairi tomba en arrière, rattrapée in extremis par Lea.

**« Décidément ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?** plaisanta-t-il en l'attrapant une fois de plus dans ses bras comme une princesse.

‑ **Je crois que notre visite était attendue »** annonça soudainement Ventus en s'approchant de ses deux amis, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés par la concentration mais aussi la colère d'être tombé dans un piège aussi grossier.

Derrière le champ de force se trouvaient une bonne dizaine de Nescients qui agissaient comme des drones. Des Patrouilleurs Soniques si la mémoire de Ventus était bonne. Une fois qu'ils vous avaient dans leur ligne de mire ceux-là, impossible de se débarrasser d'eux ! Ils vous collaient pour toujours au derrière !

**« Et donc, on fait quoi ?** demanda Lea, une vive flamme de combativité dans le regard.** On sort nos Keyblades et on leur montre de quel bois on se chauffe ?**

‑ **Pas cette fois. Je crains qu'il nous faille capituler. »**

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise. Avait-il réellement l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Ce n'étaient que des Nescients, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée ! Alors pourquoi prendre ses distances lorsque les ennuis leur tombaient littéralement dessus ?

Sans un mot de plus, Lea déposa Kairi sur le sol métallique, demandant à Ventus de bien vouloir s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'il règle leur compte à ces Nescients de malheur.

**« Je te conseille pas de faire ça !** prévint Ventus, réellement inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son ami s'il tentait de franchir le champ de force.

‑ **T'inquiète ! Il font pas le poids face à moi ! »**

Levant le bras devant lui, Lea fit apparaître Flammes Libératrices dans sa paume. Là, il plaça sa Keyblade sur son épaule, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il avait appris à la manier. Sans doute un vieux réflexe dû à ses anciens Chakrams de Simili. Puis, dans un élan de détermination, le jeune homme tenta de percer le barrière invisible grâce à sa Keyblade. Mais le résultat espéré ne fut pas celui produit. Une violente décharge d'énergie se répercuta dans tout son bras droit, la douleur se répandant jusque dans ses jambes, à l'instar de Kairi quelques instant seulement avant lui. Le rouquin s'effondra au sol, totalement hors-service lui aussi. Il serra les dents de rage et de douleur. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Ventus avait raison. Ils étaient cuits.

Dans un geste réconfortant, Kairi parvint à se hisser jusqu'aux côtés de Lea. Là, elle lui attrapa doucement le bras, tentant d'attirer son regard.

**« Espèce de tête brûlée,** lui dit-elle d'une voix faible. **Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?**

‑ **En tant qu'adulte responsable, mon devoir est de vous protéger coûte que coûte tous les deux. Alors oui, dès que je sens l'occasion, je fonce tête baissée dans un combat.**

‑ **Tu vas finir par te tuer, surtout »** prévint gentiment Ventus en s'agenouillant à son tour à ses côtés pour l'aider à se redresser le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses membres engourdi.

Autour d'eux, alors qu'ils discutaient, les Porteurs de Keyblade n'avaient pas remarqué l'affluence croissante de Nescients de tous types.


	55. La Lumière dans les Ténèbres Partie III

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédement : **_Lea, Kairi et Ventus sont arrivés dans une espèce de Vaisseau immense qu'ils ont baptisé l'Espace Profond. Là, après avoir survécu de peu à des tirs de laser mortels, les jeunes Porteurs de Keyblade se sont retrouvés alors pris au piège dans la salle suivante par une bande de Nescients, et décident donc de capituler face à eux..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La Lumière dans les Ténèbres**

**Partie III**

Entourés par toute une troupe de Balourds, ces gros Nescients ressemblant fortement à des peluches géantes si on oubliait leur tête immondes, Kairi, Lea et Ventus déambulaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau de l'Espace Profond. S'ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur leur raison de s'attarder dans ces lieux, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de se laisser arrêter. Les mains liées dans le dos, ils étaient, pour le moment, à la merci de leurs adversaires.

Conduits par les Balourds secondés par des Patrouilleurs Soniques dans le cas où un des Porteurs de Keyblade parviendrait à s'enfuir, les trois compagnons arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle, sans doute le cœur du vaisseau. Contrairement aux deux autres rencontrées dernièrement, celle-ci leur parut bien plus petite. Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire, quelques ordinateurs sophistiqués étant incrustés directement dans les parois métalliques des murs. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait un écran géant, pour l'instant éteint, ainsi qu'un nouveau panneau de contrôle, ce qui ne les étonnait même plus ; ce vaisseau en semblait rempli !

Soudainement, apparut juste devant l'écran un couloir obscur. Comme les trois Porteurs de Keyblade s'y attendaient, ce fut une silhouette vêtue totalement de noir et rouge qui en sortit. Vanitas.

D'un geste de la main, celui-ci fit disparaître en poussière ses Nescients, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires pions sans importance dans son jeu. Puis, sans prendre garde à ses invités surprise, il pianota quelques touches sur le clavier du panneau de commandes.

**« Vanitas,** cracha Ventus entre ses dents. **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici encore ? »**

L'être des Ténèbres poursuivait son petit manège, semblant ne prêter aucune attention aux trois guerriers de Lumière derrière lui.

**« Oh, moi, tu sais, la routine »** finit-il enfin par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Vanitas se tourna vers ses invités. Son casque se désintégra, laissant place ainsi à une version plus ténébreuse du visage de Sora. En le découvrant, Kairi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise à la vue de visage démoniaque de l'être aimé. Puis l'ahurissement laissa place à de la colère sur son beau visage. Grimaçant, elle tenta de se lever pour en découdre avec lui, la jeune fille avait un sérieux compte à régler avec ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré sa défaite au Palais des Rêves. Mais Vanitas semblait avoir prévu ce coup, puisque, en levant juste sa main, une nouvelle horde de Nescients apparurent, et ceux-ci forcèrent l'auburn à se rasseoir à genoux sur le sol métallique, à l'instar de ses amis. Son visage n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa colère.

**« Je vais dans les Mondes et je répands mes Ténèbres, **répondit Vanitas, indifférent à l'animosité que lui vouait la Princesse de Cœur.

‑ **Et tu enlèves leurs habitants !** rappela froidement Lea qui lui lançait à son tour un regard de glace.

‑ **Oui, aussi. Mais vous saurez peut-être un jour pourquoi. »**

Un rire mi-machiavélique mi-amusé sortit de la bouche de Vanitas, digne des plus grands méchants (allez savoir pourquoi ils s'amusaient tous à faire cela). Puis il reprit :

**« Seulement, votre mémoire sera effacée dans très peu de temps. Vous n'aurez pas le loisir de vous en souvenir.**

‑ **Notre mémoire sera effacée ?** répéta Ventus en fronçant ses sourcils face à l'incompréhension. **Mais comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire une chose pareille ? »**

Le noiraud croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, dévisageant chaque Porteur de Keyblade d'un œil jaune mauvais.

**« Ce ne serait pas drôle si un méchant dévoilait tous ses plans du premier coup. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. En attendant, il va d'abord vous falloir sortir vivant de ce vaisseau. »**

Vanitas se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau de bord. Là, il appuya sur une touche bien précise, ce qui mit en marche l'écran géant qui les surplombait tous. S'afficha alors une image d'une planète bien ronde. De couleur bleue et verte, elle semblait en majeure partie composée d'eau. Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils en même temps face à l'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il en tête encore ?

**« Voyez-vous,** reprit Vanitas mystérieusement, **ce Vaisseau se dirige très exactement en direction de cette charmante planète bleue plus connue sous le nom de Terre.**

‑ **Ils sont pas aller chercher bien loin pour le prénom…,** commenta Lea à voix basse.

‑ **Tu peux parler !** répliqua Ven qui l'avait entendu. **Appeler ce monde l'Espace Profond parce qu'on est dans un univers infini, ce n'était pas très intelligent non plus.**

‑ **Mais, tu as dit pourtant que j'étais un génie !** se vexa le rouquin.

‑ **Oublie pas le **_**« parfois ».**_** »**

Kairi donna soudain un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de ses amis, leur intimant de se taire, car Vanitas leur devait encore des explications, et qu'ils devaient de ce fait rester majoritairement concentré sur ce sujet des plus importants.

**« Et donc, on se dirige vers cette planète, la Terre,** se reprit le blondinet. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire une fois là-bas ?**

‑ **Vois-tu, cette grosse bille bleue abrite une forme de vie intelligente nommée Humains. Ils sont un peu comme vous.**

‑ **Tu comptes les enlever eux aussi, c'est ça ?! **» comprit Kairi qui sentait la colère monter toujours plus.

Nouveau rire mauvais de la part de l'être des Ténèbres. Il mit une main sur son visage, de sorte à limiter le plus possible ses ricanements.

**« Les enlever ? Ils ne me serviraient à rien dans le plan génial que j'ai concocté. Voyez-vous, ils sont… »**

Vanitas se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'écran. L'expression sur son visage leur parut bien plus sérieuse, tout à coup.

**« Nuisible,** termina-t-il dans un seul souffle.

‑ **Nuisible pour toi et pour ton plan, donc tu cherches à les éliminer »** comprit immédiatement Ventus.

Le noiraud agrippa fermement le bord du tableau de commandes, le regard dans le vague. Il était comme pensif.

**« Tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont nuisibles pour le monde. Pas seulement pour moi. »**

Vanitas secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, chassant ses pensées. Il en avait bien trop révélé à son goût.

**« Mais bon, vous ne comprendrez jamais de quoi je veux parler. »**

Retrouvant ses airs de méchant de l'histoire, le sosie ténébreux de Sora se plaça de nouveau face aux Porteurs de Keyblade à genoux devant lui.

**« Voyez-vous,** reprit-il sur ce même ton acerbe,** ce vaisseau fonce droit en direction de la Terre. Avec une telle vitesse, lorsque les deux corps entreront en collision, il ne restera plus rien de cet appareil, ni même de la planète. Boum. »**

Vanitas imita les explosions avec ses doigts, un sourire cruel scotché aux lèvres.

** « Pas si on t'en empêche ! »** s'emporta Kairi qui tenta de se lever malgré les Balourds qui la retenait clouée au sol, que Vanitas avait fait apparaître à nouveau au moment où il avait sentit la haine de la jeune fille grandir.

Un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, Vanitas s'avança lentement vers la Princesse de Cœur, d'une démarche presque féline. Là, il lui prit son visage entre son pouce et l'index, et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le noiraud adorait l'expression de colère et de haine qu'il pouvait lire dans les deux éclats des iris océans de la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku, parce qu'il savait qu'il était le responsable d'une telle animosité, et cette pensée lui plaisait drôlement.

**« Tu as plus de répondant que la dernière fois, j'aime ça. Tu sembles t'être endurcie. »**

Kairi, d'un mouvement brusque, parvint à se défaire de son emprise. Elle le regardait cependant toujours dans le blanc des yeux, lui lançant un regard de braise. Si ses pupilles avaient été des pistolets, elle l'aurait déjà descendu depuis la première seconde où elle avait posé le regard sur lui.

**« Malheureusement, là où tu vas, je doute que ta force seule te permette de t'en sortir. »**

Le noiraud se releva et regarda ses Nescients tour à tour.

**« Emmenez-les. »**

* * *

Appuyée contre la vitre de sa cellule, Kairi ruminait contre elle-même. Mais surtout contre Vanitas. Il était juste là, juste devant elle ! Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un simple coup de tête pour le remettre à sa place ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des Nescients viennent s'en mêler ?!

Énervée, la jeune fille tapa fortement du poing contre la vitre de sa prison métallique, espérant ainsi la faire céder. En vain. Elle ne savait pas en quelle matière elle était faite, mais elle était incroyablement résistante, pour une glace !

**« Tu vas finir par te faire mal »** dit Lea, allongé sur le lit de sa propre cellule, bras derrière la nuque et yeux rivés vers le plafond.

Le rouquin avait eu droit à une cellule juste à côté de celle de son amie.

**« Mais on doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !** répliqua l'auburn, en proie à la panique et à la colère.** On ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés en attendant que le vaisseau s'écrase sur cette planète, et nous à son bord ! En plus de causer notre propre mort, on enclenchera par la suite celle d'innombrables personnes innocentes !**

‑ **Je suis du même avis que toi »** annonça à son tour Ventus, assis sur le sol métallique de sa cellule, dos collé contre la vitre.

Le blondinet avait lui eut droit à une prison juste en face de ses amis, comme s'il avait été volontairement mis de côté.

**« Vanitas,** cracha-t-il entre ses dents. **Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête encore… ? »**

Intrigué par cette réplique, Lea lança son regard vers son camarade de cellule juste en face de la sienne. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, paumes plaquées contre ses cuisses et dos légèrement courbés vers l'avant.

**« Attends une minute…,** sembla-t-il comprendre. **Vanitas, c'est bien ton double maléfique ?**

‑ **Part de Ténèbres est plus approprié,** rectifia Ven dans un soupir de lassitude.

‑ **On s'en fiche, c'est pareil ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est peut-être possible que tu accèdes à ses pensées, non ? »**

Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, découragé, tout en soupirant à nouveau longuement de dépit cette fois-ci.

**« Si seulement. On est pas exactement la même personne.**

‑ **Un peu comme Sora et Roxas ? »** vérifia Kairi qui était restée discrète jusqu'ici.

_**« Ou Naminé et moi… »,**_ pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur, sans en faire part à ses deux amis. Elle n'aimait pas se dire qu'elle possédait une part de Ténèbres, elle aussi, bien qu'elle adorait Naminé.

**« Un peu. Mais c'est encore autre chose. »**

Ne supportant plus de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, et parce que son côté hyperactif prenait le dessus, Lea décida de se lever et de s'approcher de sa vitre. Mains sur les hanches, yeux plissés de concentration, il tentait aussi bien que possible de comprendre son fonctionnement. Ce truc devait bien avoir un point faible. Il en était sûr. Un bon coup, peut-être ?

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, Lea s'élança à toute vitesse sur la vitre qui le retenait prisonnier dans cette stupide cellule. Et, contre toute attente, celle-ci se désintégra dès le premier contact avec son corps, sans opposer aucune résistance. Mais, pris dans son élan, le rouquin s'effondra tête la première contre la petite passerelle qui permettait d'accéder aux différentes prisons, soit plus hautes, soit plus basses.

**« Mais comment tu as fait ?! »** s'écria Kairi, front collé contre sa propre vitre pour pouvoir admirer son camarade plus bas.

Se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds et de sa chute improvisée, Lea posa une main sur sa tête, décontenancé. Une telle chute lui avait fait extrêmement mal ! Puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille restée dans sa cellule, avant de hausser les épaules face à l'incompréhension.

**« Aucune idée ! Peut-être que c'était ouvert…**

‑ **Mais quel veinard ! »** s'exclama Ventus toujours bloqué lui aussi dans sa petite pièce.

La petite passerelle amena Lea au niveau du sol. Les mains sur les hanches, il regarda tour à tour ses deux amis encore emprisonnés, avant de lever un pouce en l'air, et de s'exclamer fièrement et héroïquement :

**« Ne vous en faites pas les gars ! Votre héros va vous sortir d'ici !**

‑ **Si le héros pouvait éviter de trop crâner et pouvait se dépêcher légèrement, car il a une planète à sauver, il se rendrait plus utile ! **plaisanta à moitié Kairi.

‑ **J'y vais de suite, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »**

A ces mots, le rouquin s'élança vers les portes immenses du donjon dans l'espoir de trouver la salle des commandes qui lui permettrait à la fois de délivrer ses amis mais aussi de stopper une bonne fois pour toute la course folle de ce vaisseau meurtrier !

* * *

Lea sortit à peine de la grande salle des cellules qu'il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de sortir immédiatement ses amis de ce pétrin. Il ne savait par ailleurs pas comment s'y prendre, ni même où est-ce qu'il devait se rendre pour les sortir tous de ce mauvais pas. Est-ce que, tout comme la gravité, il existait, quelque part sur ce vaisseau immense, un tableau de commandes pour activer et désactiver à notre guise les cellules ? Seulement, le voici son problème majeur : la taille gargantuesque de ce navire ! Comment allait-il faire pour trouver son chemin ? Et s'il parvenait par un pur hasard ou miracle à trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, comment ferait-il ensuite pour retourner auprès de ses amis ? Il était né sans le sens de l'orientation. Ou plutôt, celui-ci s'enclenchait bien souvent de manière sélective et totalement aléatoire ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu ce problème en temps que Simili !

Mains sur les hanches, se désespérant lui-même, le jeune homme finit par atteindre une immense baie-vitrée donnant sur l'espace. Celui-ci défilait à vue d'œil, rapidement, conforme à la vitesse du vaisseau. Divers Mondes défilaient devant ses yeux. Il reconnut parmi ceux-ci le Pays des Merveilles qui le fit frissonner de dégoût. Il y avait passé les trois-quarts du temps enfermé dans une cage et suspecté d'un soi-disant crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Dire qu'il avait failli y perdre sa précieuse tête ! Plus jamais Lea ne souhaiterait revenir dans ce Monde sans dessus-dessous !

Une secousse ébranla tout à coup le navire, et le rouquin failli en perdre l'équilibre. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi celle-ci avait été provoquée lorsqu'il passa à une vitesse raisonnable de la Cité du Crépuscule. La force d'attraction gravitationnelle de la planète avait dû attirer le vaisseau et celui-ci lui avait résisté avec force, ce qui avait dû provoquer l'ébranlement soudain.

En revoyant l'immense tour de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule, le cœur de Lea se serra dans sa poitrine. Les instants passés à manger des glaces tout en haut de la tour, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, lui manquaient terriblement. Cela faisait déjà quoi, environ une semaine qu'ils étaient partis en mission ? Le temps passait certes incroyablement vite en voyageant à travers les Mondes, mais ils n'avançaient pas dans leur quête pour autant. Ils vivaient cependant des aventures incroyables en compagnie de Kairi et Ventus, mais il aurait préféré les vivre aussi avec Xion et Roxas. Même si, dernièrement, il avait eut l'impression d'être légèrement mis de côté par les deux adolescents. Lea n'était pas dupe. Il savait pourquoi ce changement dans leur amitié. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Xion et Roxas commençaient à tomber amoureux. C'était _évident_.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réflexion intensive, le jeune homme se reçu un poids sur la tête. Paniquant en premier lieu, Lea tenta d'enlever la chose qui lui était subitement tombée dessus, mais cette « chose » était incroyablement agile et furtive. Rapidement, celle-ci se déplaça à l'aide de ses griffes sur le corps du rouquin, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Une fois trouvée, la drôle de créature laissa Lea tranquille pour retourner se lover sur le plafond métallique du vaisseau.

Levant les yeux vers le haut, le Porteur de Keyblade découvrit avec stupéfaction que la chose en question était en réalité une drôle de créature bleue avec quelques tâches noires plus foncées en niveau du dos et des pattes, et aux grands yeux noirs. La drôle de petite bête pouvait rester accrochée ainsi au plafond grâce aux griffes pointues de ses pattes arrières, tandis que ses bras avants agrippaient l'objet dérobé à Lea.

**« Hé !** s'écria ce dernier en reconnaissant son bien. **C'est à moi ça ! Alors rends-le moi ! »**

Le rouquin sauta vainement dans les airs en s'aidant de la force de ses jambes pour tenter de reprendre sa possession, mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à l'atteindre. Et la chose continuait à le narguer du haut de son perchoir ! Sur le moment, Lea regretta que toutes les salles de ce navire ne soient pas équipées d'un tableau de commandes gravitationnelles ! Ca lui aurait été bien pratique pour lui pour récupérer son précieux Gummiphone !

**« Descends de là, petit monstre !** s'énerva Lea à cause de l'impatience. **J'en ai besoin pour rester en contact avec mes amis !**

‑ **Stitch !** s'écria soudainement une voix de petite fille. **Rend son truc au Monsieur ! »**

Le meilleur ami de Roxas et Lea écarquilla grand les yeux en entendant l'ordre. Laissant de côté un instant la drôle de bestiole bleue, il se concentra sur la fillette qui venait de crier. Il s'agissait d'une gamine d'environ huit ans maximum. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs épais mais soyeux pour autant qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses petites rondeurs au niveau des joues et son nez arrondi lui donnaient un air tout à fait mignon et enfantin. Enfin, elle portait une longue robe rouge écarlate aux motifs à fleurs hawaïennes blanches. Ses petits pieds boudinés étaient nus. Une chose était certaine concernant cette petite fille : elle n'habitait certainement pas dans ce vaisseau, mais semblait pour autant très familière avec la créature bleue.

**« Cette chose est à toi ? »** questionna Lea en s'agenouillant pour faire face à la fillette.

Cette dernière fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui la rendit d'autant plus adorable. Même en colère, elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose que mignonne.

**« Cette chose comme tu dis est un chien !** s'offusqua-t-elle en gonflant ses joues rondes. **Et il s'appelle Stitch !**

‑ **D'accord, d'accord, on se calme ! **capitula le rouquin en levant les mains en signe de reddition. **Mais dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de me rendre mon Gummiphone s'il te plaît ?**

‑ **Ton téléphone tu veux dire ? »** vérifia la gamine en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne semblait pas réellement en accord avec le terme « Gummiphone », mais comme l'appellation ressemblait étonnement avec « téléphone », elle avait eut l'incroyable intelligence de faire le rapprochement entre les deux objets qui occupaient par ailleurs une fonction identique !

**« Oui, bon, appelle-le comme tu veux… Moi je veux juste le récupérer ! »**

La petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène leva la tête en direction de son animal de compagnie et prit une grande inspiration, avant de déclarer :

**« STITCH ! Descend de là immédiatement et rend son téléphone au Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais, tu es méchant ! »**

Le-dit Stitch stoppa instantanément sa contemplation du Gummiphone et baissa la tête en direction de sa maîtresse plus bas. Ses grandes oreilles arrondies s'abaissèrent, comme s'il n'appréciait pas la remarque faite par la petite fille. Il semblait comme honteux de son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Lea.

A la manière d'un petit lézard, la créature bleue s'agrippa aux parois murales du vaisseau réquisitionné par Vanitas et toucha enfin le sol. Là, il se mit droit comme un humain et marcha sur ses pattes arrières, à la grande stupéfaction du rouquin. La tête baissée et les oreilles toujours adorablement rabattues vers l'arrière, il s'approcha doucement du Porteur de Keyblade, mains derrière le dos. Sans rien dire, et une fois devant le rouquin, la chose découvrit ses paumes griffues où se trouvait le Gummiphone de Lea.

**« Désolé »** s'excusa-t-il d'une drôle de petite voix tandis que son propriétaire recouvrait son bien.

Le rouquin écarquilla grands les yeux en écoutant le son de sa voix.

**« Mais ça parle en plus cette chose ! »** s'écria-t-il face à la surprise.

Comme offusqué par cette remarque, Stitch se mit en position offensive. Comme retrouvant ses instincts animaliers, il se posa de nouveau sur ses pattes arrières, et bomba le dos à la manière d'un chat, tandis que ses poils bleus et ses petites antennes sur son dos s'étaient eux aussi dressés. Ses grands yeux noirs se plissèrent de méfiance.

**« Holà ! Doucement, doucement…,** tenta Lea en ravalant sa salive et levant les mains pour apaiser la créature.

‑ **Stitch, calme-toi ! Le Monsieur a juste eu peur, c'est tout. »**

La petite boule de poils ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait, ce qui était assez étonnant. Puis toute trace d'animosité s'envola, et Stitch se posa de nouveau sur ses deux pattes arrières, redressant ses grandes oreilles rondes. Finalement, comme cela, Lea trouva cette petite créature était tout à fait adorable !

**« Bon, alors la boule de poil, c'est Stitch,** résuma Lea en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Et toi petite ? »**

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux émeraude sur la gamine. Cette dernière lui adressait un large sourire, les mains derrière le dos. Ses grands yeux chocolats pétillaient de malice.

**« Je m'appelle Lilo ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, heu… Monsieur ? »**

Le rouquin se posa sur un genou pour faire face à la petite fille semblant venir des îles.

**« Je suis Lea. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?** plaisanta-t-il en tapant deux fois rapidement son index contre son front.

‑ **Monsieur Lea ?** répéta Lilo d'une voix aiguë. **C'est un nom bizarre.**

‑ **Hé ! Lilo aussi c'est bizarre ! »** se vexa le rouquin en se relevant d'un bond.

Les enfants, de nos jours ! Toujours à dire le fond de leur pensée avec une parfaite innocence !

**« Même pas vrai d'abord ! »** se défendit la gamine en lui tirant la langue.

Lea entra dans son jeu et lui tira la langue à son tour.

**« M'enfin bref,** se reprit-il en repensant à ses amis enfermés dans les cellules mais aussi au vaisseau qu filait à vitesse grand V en direction de la planète Terre.** Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, vous sauriez comment on ouvre les prisons ? »**

Lilo et Stitch se regardèrent quelques instants, les sourcils haussés, puis la petite fille reprit la parole :

**« Stitch doit savoir. »**

La créature bleue hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de se retrouver une fois de plus à quatre pattes et de s'engager dans un nouveau couloir, perpendiculaire à celui menant aux cellules. Un sourcil arqué, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mener. Tout ce qu'il parvint à voir fut un long corridor sombre et mal éclairé. Pas bien rassurant.

**« Viens !** s'enjoua Lilo en tirant son nouvel ami par sa chemise noire. **Il est parti par là !**

‑ **Mais comment est-ce que tu peux être certaine que ta chose va nous mener au mécanisme déverrouillant les cellules ?**

‑ **Je t'ai déjà dit que mon chien s'appelle Stitch !** s'énerva doucement l'enfant. **Et j'en suis sûre parce qu'il est né ici ! »**

Impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir aider cet étrange inconnu, Lilo prit Lea par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir. Le jeune homme haussa de haut sourcils étonnés. Dire que les enfants le fuyaient lorsqu'il avait encore l'apparence d'Axel parce qu'il avaient peur de ses deux tatouages violets sous les yeux !

Le corridor les mena dans une nouvelle salle circulaire. Cette dernière se composait d'une étrange machine reliée à une sorte de plate-forme au centre de la pièce.

Perplexe, Lea posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en fronçant les sourcils. La solution à ses problèmes se trouvait réellement dans cette salle toute étriquée et lugubre ?

Stitch, qui avait pris la désagréable habitude de grimper au plafond, se laissa tomber tête la première sur le rouquin juste sous lui, ce qui arracha un cri d'horreur et de surprise à ce dernier. Déjà qu'il trouvait ce vaisseau fantôme complètement flippant, voilà que des créatures bleues se faisant passer pour un chien tombaient du ciel dans l'unique but de l'effrayer !

Comme si de rien n'était, la boule de poils sauta au sol pour quitter la crinière de feu de Lea et se dirigea rapidement vers la plate-forme droit devant eux. Lilo s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son drôle d'ami qui prenait déjà place sur le tremplin circulaire.

**« Tu viens Lea ?** appela la petite fille en lui adressant de grands gestes.** Le téléporteur va bientôt se mettre en marche ! »**

La boule de poils bleue se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières et imita adorablement sa maîtresse.

**« Sauver amis Lea,** répéta Stitch en essayant de parler comme un être humain.

‑ **C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! »**

Le jeune homme se plaça sur la plate-forme à son tour et attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Cinq. Dix. Vingt. Rien.

**« Heu ? Vous êtes sûrs que c'est réellement un téléporteur ?** vérifia le rouquin en posant son regard vert émeraude sur les deux compagnons.

‑ **Stitch ?** fit Lilo en adressant un regard presque sévère sur son petit animal de compagnie. **Tu es sûr que ce bidule fonctionne ? »**

Sentant les reproches dans le ton de la voix de sa maîtresse, les grandes oreilles de la créature s'abaissèrent de tristesse. Puis sa truffe bleue se dressa et Stitch se mit à humer étrangement l'air. Ses grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur la machine reliée au tremplin.

**« Activer machine pour fonctionner téléporteur »** assura l'étrange chien.

Stitch s'apprêta à descendre de la plate-forme pour activer l'ordinateur dans le coin de la pièce, mais Lea le retint d'un bras.

**« Attend ! Si tu vas l'activer tout seul, tu ne pourras peut-être pas revenir après.**

‑ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** s'inquiéta Lilo en prenant son animal de compagnie dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, de sorte à ne pas le perdre.

‑ **Ha ! Très simple ! Regardez faire le pro ! »** se vanta légèrement le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

Levant le bras, Flammes Libératrices prit place dans sa paume dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Agrippant le pommeau à deux mains, il arqua l'embout de son arme en direction de la machine. Il n'avait qu'une chose simple à faire. Cette chose étant un objet électrique, il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit sort de Foudre pour le faire fonctionner, il en était plus que certain. Seulement, à part les sorts de feu, Lea n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des autres sortilèges – la glace et l'eau notamment, dont il avait horreur ! Il parvint cependant à se remémorer la formule d'un sort de Foudre basique que lui avait appris Roxas une fois lors de leur temps libre. Un petit nuage gris se forma juste au dessus de la machine et, après un léger grondement qui fit sursauter Lilo, un éclair fondit à la vitesse de la lumière sur sa cible. L'appareil se mit à trembler à ce contact soudain, puis, après quelques secondes d'attente, quelque chose vibra dans les câbles électriques reliés à la plate-forme. Une vitre transparente s'abaissa soudainement et enferma les trois compagnons dans un espace étriqué.

**« Ne me dites pas que c'était un piège ! »** paniqua Lea qui pensait avoir – encore – fait une bêtise.

Une brume opaque commença à prendre forme au-dessus de leurs têtes puis cette dernière enveloppa les trois corps ensemble. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Lea, Lilo et Stitch avaient disparus de la plate-forme, et la pièce recouvra son calme d'antan.


	56. La Lumière dans les Ténèbres - Partie IV

**Will Of Past - Tome 1 :**

**Vivre dans le Passé**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir... Attention, l'histoire se passe après _Kingdom Hearts III_ !_**

Note 1 : **_Ceci est une réécriture._**

Note 2 : **_Nous sommes deux à gérer cette histoire, donc pour les reviews, il faudra penser à s'adresser aux deux auteurs. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il bizarre au début ?_**

Note 3 : **_Avant de commencer, Sirius et moi avions une annonce importante à vous faire, quelque chose qui nous tenait à coeur. Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses informations risquent de tomber dans les mois, voire les années à venir, et rien ne nous garantis que, d'ici là, notre fanfiction sera avancée lorsque nos propres informations tomberont. De ce fait, nous tenions à vous prévenir que le scénario de notre histoire est déjà ficelé de longue date, et que des informations telles que le contenu de la Boîte Noire, la raison de la disparition du Maître des Maîtres, le passé de Kairi, ainsi que le meurtrier de Strelitzia, ont été pensées avant la sortie des informations officielles. De ce fait, toute ressemblance avec les jeux à venir ne sera que le fruit d'une coïncidence._**

Note 4 :**_ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela compte beaucoup pour nous motiver à écrire la suite de cette fic !_**

* * *

Précédemment : **_Le groupe de Lea, Kairi et Ventus a dû faire face à Vanitas dans l'Espace Profond. Ce dernier, après leur avoir révélé une infime partie de son plan, a enfermé les Porteurs de Keyblade dans les cellules du Vaisseau, dont seul Lea est parvenu à s'échapper. Seul pour secourir ses camarades en danger, le jeune homme a fait la rencontre de Lilo ainsi que Stitch, deux êtres étranges mais qui semblent connaître ce Vaisseau comme leur poche..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La Lumière dans les Ténèbres**

**Partie IV**

Le petit groupe composé de Lea, Lilo et Stitch était réapparu dans une pièce presque tout à fait similaire. En effet, leur capsule était de nouveau reliée à une étrange machine, dans une pièce circulaire quasiment identique, quoique plus grande et comportant deux entrées.

Lorsque la vitre se rabaissa, Lilo, impatiente, fut la première à sortir en courant de la plate-forme, Stitch la suivant bien plus calmement. Lea, quant à lui, palpait chaque membre de son corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien complet. Comment une brume pouvait-elle agir comme d'un téléporteur et les reconstituer entièrement et sans défauts dans une nouvelle pièce ? Décidément, le rouquin ne se lassait pas des découvertes fascinantes qu'il pouvait faire dans chacun des Mondes qu'il lui était permis de visiter !

Un cri aiguë le ramena subitement à la raison. Lilo et Stitch étaient encerclés par une bande de Nescients, exactement les mêmes que ceux qui les avaient attaqués un peu plus tôt, Ventus, Kairi et lui ! Des… Patrouilleurs Soniques ? C'était bien comme cela que Ventus les avait appelé, non ?

Réagissant instantanément, Lea invoqua Flammes Libératrices et fondit sur ses adversaires, dans le but premier était de sauver ses nouveaux amis. Seulement, alors que son coup aurait normalement dû transpercer le haut du casque du Nescient, celui-ci se déroba à la dernière minute, et la Keyblade du jeune homme rencontra le sol métallique. Ce contact inattendu le déstabilisa quelques secondes, et un autre Patrouilleur Sonique en profita pour lui lancer un laser en pleine figure. Heureusement, Stitch parvint à sauver la vie de son nouvel ami grâce à ses deux petits pistolets qui envoyaient des décharges bioniques. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent sur la tête de la créature qui se dissolu immédiatement face à ce soudain contact.

Tombé sur les fesses, Lea regarda la petite boule de poils avec de gros yeux. Il peinait à croire que c'était cette drôle de créature bleue qui venait de lui sauver la mise ! Il aurait bien voulu le remercier, mais le jeune homme constata une soudaine baisse de luminosité. Levant les yeux au ciel, le rouquin eut tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'un nouveau type de Nescient fondait droit sur eux depuis les airs. Comprenant qu'il allait finir écrasé sous ce balourd de monstre s'il ne faisait rien pour se sortir de ce pétrin, le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion roula sur le côté, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour éviter la décharge tellurique provoqué par le Nescient une fois tombé au sol. L'énergie provoquée fut tellement forte que Lea se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle, venant s'écraser contre un mur métallique. Il ne fut malheureusement pas le seul touché par cette attaque. Retrouvant le plus rapidement possible ses esprits, le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de voir Stitch s'agripper de son mieux possible à la paroi grâce à ses griffes, ainsi que Lilo volant dans sa direction à toute vitesse, frappée elle aussi de plein fouet par le Nescient.

Conscient du danger qu'encourait la petite fille, Lea se jeta au-devant, bras tendus dans l'espoir de pouvoir la rattraper, mais Stitch fut bien plus rapide. La créature bleue se jeta dans sa direction et l'attrapa au vol, l'enfant venant se blottir dans ses bras réconfortants, tandis que Lea s'écrasait, quant à lui, tête la première contre le sol lamentablement.

**« Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois, je me suis fait mal pour rien…, **se plaignit le rouquin dans sa barbe, ses mots mourant dans le sol métallique du vaisseau. **C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »**

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement, secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits. Il invoqua de nouveau sa Keyblade dans le creux de sa main, et la pointa en direction du Nescient géant en guise de défi. Il remarqua alors avec étonnement que les Patrouilleurs Soniques avaient tous disparus, et que le Balourd avait quant à lui étrangement grossi.

**« Je rêve, il les a mangé ?! »** comprit-il immédiatement, les yeux exorbités.

Empoignant Flammes Libératrices à deux mains et faisant face à son ennemi, Lea se trouvait plus concentré que jamais.

**« Bien,** fit-il, les sourcils froncés par la détermination. **Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ; mes amis ont besoin de moi ! »**

Lea se déplaça lentement face à son adversaire, suivis de près par Stitch qui portait toujours Lilo inconsciente dans ses bras.

**« C'est trop dangereux pour toi ici petit gars. Amène Lilo dans la pièce suivante, je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui. »**

Stitch le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs. Lea pouvait y lire une profonde inquiétude, tandis que les grandes oreilles de la boule de poils s'abaissèrent. Le petit cœur du rouquin commençait à fondre. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette petite créature lui rappelait drôlement ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils se faisaient du mouron pour lui !

Lea s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'étrange animal.

**« T'en fais pas, ça va aller, **lui assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant. **Le danger, j'ai l'habitude ! Et puis, avec ça, je suis invincible ! »**

Le jeune homme lui désigna sa Keyblade d'un mouvement de tête.

**« C'est bon, c'est retenu ?**

‑ **C'est… retenu »** assura Stitch avant de tourner les talons et se réfugier dans la salle suivante.

Lea sourit en s'assurant que ses deux amis quittaient la pièce sans problème, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le Balourd. Il ne connaissait d'autres stratégies que de foncer dans le tas, tel un bourrin, pour rouer de coups sa cible jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par succomber face à la puissance de sa Keyblade, aussi se dit-il qu'il s'agissait – une fois encore de son point de vue – de la meilleure solution pour en venir à bout.

Voyant que le Nescient ne lui portait aucune attention particulière et se contentait même de faire des allers-retours dans la salle, ce que Lea trouva par ailleurs très étrange comme comportement, le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion sauta sur l'occasion pour attaquer le premier. Tenant sa Keyblade au niveau de son épaule, vieux réflexe dû à ses Chakrams de Simili, le rouquin s'élança à vive allure en direction de son adversaire. La bataille fut loin d'être rude contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. En effet, étant un ennemi très volumineux, le Balourd effectuait des mouvements assez lents, ce qui permettait au tout jeune Porteur de Keyblade d'esquiver facilement les coups puis de riposter à son tour. Seulement, à chaque attaque de plus, Lea constata, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, que le Nescient gonflait de plus en plus. Il avait déjà doublé de volume par rapport à son premier assaut. Son corps également prenait une drôle de teinte rougeâtre, comme une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment.

A l'aide de ses bras boudinés, le Balourd envoya une puissante bouffée d'air toxique en direction de son assaillant. D'un bond sur le côté, Lea parvint à esquiver l'attaque, et se retrouva ainsi face au dos de son ennemi. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas noté plus tôt. Dans le dos du Nescient se trouvait une sorte de valve, identique à celle se trouvant dans la salle des machines du Vaisseau Gummi.

Une idée germa dans la tête du rouquin ; il _devait_ tenter quelque chose. Il donna un coup de Flammes Libératrices sur la valve. Un léger courant d'air s'en échappa, ce qui eut pour effet de dégonfler légèrement le Nescient, qui perdit immédiatement en force… mais gagna en vitesse !

Ayant remarqué que Lea avait trouvé son point faible, le Balourd se retourna vivement dans sa direction, de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face mais surtout l'éloigner de la valve. Le Nescient commença à bondir plusieurs fois sur lui-même, dans l'espoir de se donner de l'élan pour obtenir un saut comparable à celui qui les avait tous projeté contre le mur un peu plus tôt.

Comprenant ses intentions, Lea commença immédiatement à échafauder toute une technique pour l'empêcher de provoquer une nouvelle secousse, qui promettait d'être bien plus violente que la première au vue de la taille évoluée de son ennemi. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de repérer la valve dans son dos et de l'attaquer au bon moment. Seulement, les assauts aériens n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Si seulement Ventus avait été avec lui à ce moment-là… Lui aurait pu agir ! Ce garçon était même tellement doué qu'il passerait sans doute son Examen de Maîtrise haut la main ! Lea n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, son ami serait bientôt Maître de la Keyblade ! Mais en attendant, c'était sur le combat qu'il devait se concentrer, et non sur les prouesses remarquables de Ven.

**« Lea, concentre-toi, bon sang ! Pas le temps de penser à ça ! »** se réprimanda-t-il à haute voix.

L'attaque du Nescient allait bientôt être lancée. Le rouquin devait agir vite, s'il ne voulait pas être blessé de nouveau. Il parvint à repérer assez facilement la valve, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'atteindre. Un sort de feu pourrait-il marcher ? Sans aucun doute ! Contrairement au sort Glacier, le Brasier avait pour habitude de pourchasser ses cibles sur des kilomètres, tels des missiles à tête chercheuses, tandis que la glace filait toujours en ligne droite. Le feu était tenace, un petit peu comme lui en réalité. Pas étonnant que Lea ait autant d'affinité avec les flammes !

Ni une ni deux, Lea brandit sa Keyblade en direction du Balourd. Une vive flammèche se créa à l'extrémité des flammes artificielles qui constituaient sa clé, avant de se transformer bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée en puissant Brasier. Oui, Lea et le feu, c'était véritablement une grande histoire d'amour. Le sort eut l'effet escompté. Le Brasier se précipita immédiatement en direction de la valve. Lea allait enfin parvenir à se débarrasser de ce fichu Nescient !

Enfin, cela, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Sans prévenir, le Balourd se retourna vivement, comme s'il avait sentit l'attaque venir, et qu'il protégeait ainsi de son mieux son point faible. Lea écarquilla grand les yeux, conscient du danger. Son sort Brasier, s'il ne touchait pas la valve mais le Nescient, serait littéralement l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres !

La boule de flammes vint s'écraser vivement contre le ventre rond de l'ennemi. Son corps devint immédiatement rouge, comme s'il avait absorbé le sort, et alors, une chose étrange se produisit. Le Nescient retomba au sol, sans provoquer aucune décharge d'énergie comme Lea avait pu s'y attendre, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se transformant ainsi en une balle géante, une sorte de ballon. Toujours aussi rouge, le Balourd se mit à rouler en direction de Lea. Ce dernier tenta de le rouer de coups dans l'espoir de l'achever. C'était sa chance : il était inoffensif ! Seulement, peu importait la puissance de l'attaque portée, cette dernière ne semblait avoir aucun effet.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à cette carapace indestructible, Lea se mit à courir à l'autre bout de la pièce circulaire, car le Nescient continuait toujours de rouler vers lui, voulant sans aucun doute l'écraser sous son poids. Le jeune homme espérait que cet état cesserait à un moment, et qu'il arrêterait un jour ou l'autre de le poursuivre inlassablement ! Sauf que le Balourd devenait toujours de plus en plus rouge, mais aussi à gonfler en plus de cela !

Puis Lea saisit. Ce monstre, c'était une bombe à retardement qu'il avait lui-même provoquée ! Il n'avait plus aucune misérable chance face à lui, il était impossible à arrêter ! Sa seule solution restait la fuite ! Heureusement, il ne lui suffit que d'un bond pour atteindre la double porte menant à la pièce où se trouvaient actuellement Lilo et Stitch. Une fois franchie, le rouquin s'empressa de la refermer à clé grâce à sa Keyblade. Tout de même, par mesure de sécurité, Lea fit barrière avec son corps en se collant dos à la porte, au cas où le Nescient parvienne à franchir son mur infranchissable.

Une puissante explosion résonna de l'autre côté des portes, ce qui fit sursauter Lea et Stitch, mais aussi Lilo qui émergeait à peine de son coma. Puis une fumée noire s'échappa des embrasures de la porte.

Essuyant d'un revers de bras la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Lea se laissa doucement aller vers le sol.

**« Pfiou, je crois qu'on en est débarrassé pour de bon ! »** s'exclama-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Ses deux nouveaux camarades lui lancèrent un regard mélangé de surprise et de soulagement. Le rouquin arqua un sourcil. Il détestait être ainsi dévisagé, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le jugeait.

**« Quoi ?** s'offusqua-t-il sans pour autant vouloir paraître méchant.** C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »**

Le jeune homme se redressa puis s'approcha de Lilo pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun problème, suite au méchant coup qu'elle avait subi un peu plus tôt. Cette dernière lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds à son tour, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle se sentait prête à reprendre la route. Ils devaient poursuivre leur ascension en direction de la salle qui commandait les cellules.

* * *

Mains sur les hanches, Lea étudiait attentivement le vaisseau de l'Espace Profond. Tout se ressemblait ici, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faisaient Lilo et Stitch pour se repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs métalliques !

**« Mais au fait, je sais que Stitch vient de cet engin volant, mais toi Lilo, de quel Monde viens-tu ? »**

Le jeune homme plaqua immédiatement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, réalisant sa bêtise. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû employer le terme de « Monde ». Mais, et heureusement pour lui, la fillette ne releva pas l'étrangeté de sa phrase.

**« Je viens d'une planète qui s'appelle la Terre. Tu en as déjà entendu parler, Monsieur Lea ?**

‑ **Hé, je t'ai déjà que je m'appelle Lea, pas Monsieur Lea ! » **s'offusqua ce dernier sans vouloir être méchant.

Puis Lea se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien entendu qu'il connaissait l'existence de la Terre, Vanitas avait pour projet de faire s'écraser ce vaisseau sur ce Monde ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire part de ceci à la petite brunette. Elle risquerait de paniquer. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen d'empêcher cela d'arriver une fois ses amis délivrés de leur prison. Du moins, espérait-il qu'ils avaient encore du temps.

**« Ah, euh, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, une fois…**

‑ **C'est vrai ?!** s'enjoua Lilo, heureuse que sa petite planète perdue au milieu de sa galaxie immense soit enfin reconnue par un être extérieur. **Et tu en penses quoi, de la Terre ?**

‑ **Oh, et bien… »**

Lea se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il allait devoir inventer un mensonge. Encore.

**« On raconte que c'est une très jolie planète grâce à ses eaux bleutés et euh… sa faune et sa flore… »**

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour sortir ces deux derniers mots ! Sans doute avait-il dû entendre Kairi ou Aqua les employer un jour. En tout cas, il était heureux que la partie inconsciente de son cerveau les ait retenus pour lui !

**« Oui, tu as complètement raison !** approuva Lilo, tout sourire.** Tu devrais venir voir les mers d'Hawaï, les plus belles du monde ! Tu devrais aussi voir les tortues de mer avec leur carapaces rougies, elles sont si jolies ! »**

Lea hochait vivement de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire une petite escale par la Terre, voir de ses propres yeux ce que lui décrivait la fillette, mais, malheureusement, il avait une mission à finir. Mais peut-être qu'après ce long voyage, Yen Sid et les Maîtres leur accorderaient un peu de repos ?

**« Et comment t'es-tu retrouvée sur ce vaisseau ?** poursuivit le jeune homme, voulant changer de sujet car la petite fille lui faisait toute une liste détaillée des activités à faire sur son île.

‑ **Tout à coup, il s'est passé des choses très étranges,** expliqua-t-elle du mieux possible. **De drôles de créatures se sont mises à apparaître un peu partout sur l'île, puis, les uns après les autres, tout le monde a disparu. Même Nani.**

‑ **Nani ?** releva Lea en arquant un sourcil, mains sur les hanches.

‑ **Ma grande sœur…,** répondit Lilo d'une voix triste. **Il ne restait plus que Stitch et moi sur Terre. Jusqu'au jour où ce vaisseau est apparu, ainsi qu'un drôle de garçon masqué habillé en noir et rouge. Donc avec Stitch, on a fini par le suivre, parce qu'on pensait que c'était lui qui avait emmené tout le monde sur son vaisseau. »**

Lea attrapa son menton entre son pouce et l'index, tout en posant une main sur sa hanche, pensif.

**« Mais ça n'a aucun sens…,** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il venait soudainement de se stopper dans sa marche. **Pourquoi Vanitas ferait-il cracher ce vaisseau sur une planète vide ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait exterminer les humains car ils lui paraissaient nuisibles ? »**

Lea marqua une pause, indifférent cependant au regard étonné que lui lançait Lilo à ce moment-là. Il reprit cependant ses réflexions :

** « Tout cela n'a vraiment aucun sens… Que se passe-t-il réellement dans la tête de ce gamin ? »**

Inquiète pour son nouvel ami, Lilo lui agrippa un pan de sa veste en cuir et la lui tira pour le ramener à la raison.

**« Tu vas bien ?** questionna-t-elle avec toute l'innocence du monde.

‑ **Oh, euh, oui ça va. On devrait se remettre en route, on ne doit plus être bien loin ! »**

Le rouquin secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour se libérer l'esprit. Il devait en premier lieu se concentrer sur le sauvetage de ses amis. Il aviserait plus tard pour le cas Vanitas, en en discutant posément avec ses deux amis encore prisonniers.

* * *

Mort d'inquiétude, et peut-être d'ennui également, Ventus faisait les cents pas dans sa minuscule cellule. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Rien du tout, mis à part attendre. Et s'inquiéter pour Lea.

Prenant appui sur la vitre de verre, le jeune garçon leva les yeux et vint rencontrer la silhouette de Kairi dans une prison en face de la sienne. L'auburn était adossée contre la glace, ne pipant mot, comme absorbée dans ses pensées. Ven devait se l'avouer, il repensait encore à leur combat dans la salle d'entraînement du Vaisseau Gummi. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais montrée aussi agressive, même face à un adversaire. Et il savait pertinemment que c'était Vanitas qui provoquait cela en elle, toute cette haine. Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua devait s'assurer d'une chose.

**« Kairi »** l'appela-t-il, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de lui répondre.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille tourna juste la tête en direction de son compagnon de voyage, l'interrogeant du regard.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Kairi, ce que n'était pas vraiment de très bon augure…

**« Oui, parfaitement,** lui assura-t-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci complètement dans sa direction pour mieux lui faire face.

‑ **Tu avais l'air pensive, c'est pour ça que je te le demande » **argumenta Ventus qui se sentit soudainement mal face au drôle de regard presque démentiel que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Il y avait une certaine étincelle dans le fond de ses yeux qui lui rappelait drôlement la Kairi maléfique qu'il avait dû affronter quelques jours plus tôt, avant leur passage au Pays des Merveilles.

**« Oh, je réfléchissais juste à la façon dont je pourrais me débarrasser de Vanitas la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pour très, très bientôt. »**

Ventus soupira. Il n'aimait pas la voir se mettre dans de tels états à cause de son côté ténébreux. Vanitas n'en valait même pas la peine. Le blond devait trouver un moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose. Plusieurs questions lui trottaient dans la tête depuis leur entretient avec le garçon obscur, dans la salle des commandes. Il devait interroger son amie sur un point, peut-être qu'elle, elle aurait la réponse.

**« Tu crois que Vanitas en serait capable ? »** reprit Ventus mystérieusement.

Il vit Kairi arquer un sourcil, signe qui lui indiquait qu'il devait développer sa question.

**« Vanitas peut vraiment nous effacer la mémoire ? »**

La jeune fille retrouva sa position de départ, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle semblait être au courant de quelque chose. Ou du moins, elle avait bel et bien une idée en tête.

**« Lui, je ne sais pas. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui en est capable. »**

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade ouvrit grand les yeux étonnés. C'était réellement possible, de modifier la mémoire et les souvenirs d'un être humain ?

**« Qui ?** s'écria Ventus, désireux de comprendre enfin les plans de Vanitas.

‑ **Naminé,** répondit l'auburn d'un seul souffle.** Mon Simili. »**


End file.
